Krum für Fortgeschrittene
by KrumCooper
Summary: Eigentlich genießt Christy Snapes dominante Zuwendungen sehr. Genau die richtige Form von Beziehung für jemanden, der mit Gefühlen nichts am Hut hat. Eigentlich... denn als Viktor Krum für sein letztes Schuljahr nach Hogwarts kommt, und er sie nach einem kurzen Abenteuer bis in ihre Träume verfolgt, muss Christy ihre Einstellung vielleicht nochmal überdenken.
1. Chapter 1

01\. September 1995

Christy war ganz kribbelig vor Freude. Heute würde sie endlich wieder zur Schule gehen. Nicht irgendeine Schule, nein. Die Siebzehnjährige besuchte die Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Das kommende Jahr war in gewisser Hinsicht ein besonderes denn mit dem Erreichen ihrer Volljährigkeit konnte sie die Prüfung für das Apparieren ablegen. Davon abgesehen hatte sie ihre ZAG's in der Tasche und schritt nun mit riesigen Schritten auf die UTZe zu. Christy wollte sich alle beruflichen Möglichkeiten offen halten wobei ihr größter Traum eine Lehrerstelle an der Schule, die sie so liebte, war. Mit einem lässigen Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes aus Rosenholz und Einhornhaar beförderte sie ihre Sachen in den gigantischen Schrankkoffer, der geöffnet auf ihrem Bett lag. Ganz obenauf kamen die zahlreichen Tüten mit ihren Besorgungen aus der Winkelgasse. Sie hatte ziemlich viel eingekauft denn ihre Eltern (die sie eigentlich eher als ihre Erzeugerfraktion bezeichnen würde) sahen es wohl als angemessene Entschädigung für ihre fehlende Anwesenheit im Leben ihrer Tochter an, sie mit Geld zu überhäufen. Und Christy war von Kindesbeinen daran gewöhnt also genoss sie es eben dieses Geld mit beiden Händen hinaus zu werfen.

Lächelnd strichen ihre grazilen Hände mit den perfekt manikürten Nägeln über die neuen Umhänge – sie liebte diesen Stoff! Noch einmal glitt ihr Blick prüfend durch den großen, hellen Raum. Scheinbar hatte sie an alles gedacht. Ein kleiner Zauber und ihr Koffer schwebte vor ihr her die breite Marmortreppe hinunter und in den Kofferraum des protzigen Wagens ihrer Mutter. Jim, der Chauffeur ihrer Familie, würde sie zu Kings Cross bringen. Natürlich hatte die Erzeugerfraktion es nicht nötig, sich von ihrer einzigen Tochter zu verabschieden. Sie waren ja sooo beschäftigt. Traurig, oder?

Am Abend nach dem üppigen Festmahl und Professor Dumbledores rührseliger Rede über die Rückkehr von Dem-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf saß Christy in einem der gemütlichen Sessel im Gemeinschaftsraum von Ravenclaw. Dies versprach ein äußerst spannendes Jahr zu werden – in jeder Hinsicht. Selbst die Schüler hatten die Unstimmigkeit gespürt, die am Lehrertisch herrschte und es gab haufenweise aufgeklappte Münder als die neue –als Dolores Umbridge vorgestellte- Lehrkraft die übliche Rede unterbrochen hatte. Es war das erste Mal, dass das Ministerium in Hogwarts mitmischte und dieser Umstand hinterließ einen schalen Beigeschmack. Bei ihrem Anblick musste Christy unwillkürlich an eine fette Kröte denken. Eine Kröte mit einer Vorliebe für Kitsch und rosa Schleife im Haar. Man durfte also gespannt sein, was der Minister und seine Handlangerin tun würden um den „Fortschritt um des Fortschritts Willen" zu stoppen.

Trotz dieser äußerst spannenden Wendung wurde Christys Aufmerksamkeit jedoch immer wieder abgelenkt. Ihr Blick wurde wie magnetisch von dem Mann ganz in schwarz, der wie üblich undurchdringlich war, angezogen. Professor Severus Snape. Ohja, das war definitiv eine Aufgabe für dieses Jahr. Er reizte sie schon lange doch bisher hatte das Mädchen sich mit den Jungs aus den oberen Jahrgängen zufrieden gegeben und die Vorteile die sich aus solchen Verbindungen ergaben, genossen. Doch nun hatte sie genug von Jungs – sie wollte einen richtigen Mann. Ein kleines Seufzen entfloh ihren Lippen als sie an den herben Geruch dachte, der seinen Roben anhaftete. Und seine Finger! Diese langen, talentierten Finger die sie im Unterricht wie gebannt beobachten konnte. Mit etwas Geschick würde sie noch vor den Weihnachtsferien herausfinden, was seine Hände alles mit ein bisschen Frauenfleisch anfangen konnten. Beim Gedanken daran begann ihr Schoß bereits ungeduldig zu pochen und ihr wurde warm.

Viktor Krum betrat die große Halle auf Hogwarts. Sein neuer Schulleiter in Durmstrang hatte Dumbledore darum gebeten, dass Viktor als Gastschüler für sein letztes Schuljahr in Hogwarts aufgenommen werden würde. Die genauen Beweggründe wurden ihm nicht mitgeteilt aber er hatte den Anweisungen seines Schulleiters jederzeit Folge zu leisten und daher fragte er nicht weiter nach. Anders als viele Durmstrangs fühlte Viktor sich nicht von den dunklen Künsten angezogen. Er war ehrgeizig und ein angesehener Quidditch-Spieler aber er war am liebsten für sich, weil er die meisten Idioten um sich herum nie besonders lange ertrug. Seine einzige dunkle Seite lag in einem anderen Bereich aber den konnte er nicht oft ausleben. Das Leben auf Durmstrang hatte etwas Militärisches und Liebschaften unter den Schülern waren strengstens untersagt. Natürlich hatte er trotzdem schon den ein oder anderen Hintern versohlt aber die Schule war nicht besonders groß und Geheimnisse und Gerüchte machten schnell die Runde. Vorzugsweise hatte er sich Mädchen in ihrem letzten Schuljahr vorgenommen, da sie dann bald nicht mehr da sein würden, was zum einen den Vorteil hatte, dass ihre Art der „Beziehung" nicht lange genug hielt um bekannt zu werden und zum anderen, dass er automatisch Weiber loswurde, die für seinen Geschmack etwas zu anhänglich wurden und sich ihm ständig an den Hals warfen. Er war ein Jäger. War die Beute erst einmal gefangen, spielte er nur kurz mit ihr bevor er sie dann abservierte. Verliebte Mädchen konnten echt lästig werden.

Die kleine Hermine war ein interessanter Leckerbissen gewesen und er hätte sie gerne übers Knie gelegt und diesen entzückenden Hintern so lange bearbeitet, bis er pink geleuchtet hätte. Aber ein Blinder mit einem Krückstock konnte sehen, dass sie total auf diesen Idioten Weasley stand und er hatte es nicht nötig, einem anderen die Tussi auszuspannen. Außerdem war sie viel zu selbstbewusst mit einem Hauch Hochmütigkeit. Das passte nicht gut zu den devoten Püppchen, die er sich sonst gerne als Gespielinnen hielt.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Die erste Woche verging wie im Flug und alle waren in Aufruhr ob der gewaltigen Veränderungen. Zusätzlich zu den Dingen, die Dolores Umbridge in Gang zu bringen gedachte, war da auch noch Viktor Krum, der sein letztes Schuljahr hier verbringen würde.

Bereits nach der ersten Unterrichtsstunde „Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste" war klar, dass das kein besonders anspruchsvolles oder spannendes Jahr werden würde. Einen Lichtblick gab es allerdings: der Freitag würde mit einer Doppelstunde Zaubertränke enden. Christy hatte nicht damit gerechnet, so schnell eine Gelegenheit zu bekommen um Professor Snape einen ersten Einblick in ihre Qualitäten zu geben. Sie beeilte sich um als eine der ersten in den Kerkerräumen zu sein und sicherte sich den Platz direkt vor seinem Pult. Doch von Beginn der Stunde an ging alles schief. Erst tauschte Dolores Umbridge auf und verzögerte den Unterricht und dann musste Christy mit ansehen, wie zwei Schüler einige Phiolen mit Zutaten vertauschten. Ehe sie auch nur daran denken konnte, ihren Professor zu warnen, gab es einen Knall und gewaltigen Qualm. Als er sich gelegt hatte, war Severus Snape verschwunden und der Großteil der Schüler hielt sich den Bauch vor Lachen.

Missmutig stopfte Christy ihre Sachen in die Tasche und marschierte in die Bücherei doch von der sonst so himmlischen Ruhe war hier keine Spur. Mehrere Schüler stritten lautstark zwischen den Regalen. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie auch schon Madame Pince heran rauschen und machte sich schleunigst vom Acker. Ehe sie es sich versah, war sie wieder in den dunklen Kerkergängen. Seltsam – hier hatte sie gar nicht her gewollt. Neugierig blickte sie sich um. Es war keine Menschenseele hier unten zu finden, was genauer betrachtet auch nicht weiter verwunderlich war. Wer würde schon freiwillig an einem warmen Freitagabend im September im Keller sein?

Das Geräusch einer Tür ließ sie zusammenzucken. Reflexartig drehte sie sich um und stand Auge in Auge mit einem äußerst verstimmten Tränkemeister. So hatte sie sich das allerdings nicht vorgestellt. Improvisation war also angesagt. Innerlich wappnete sich Christy gegen das Donnerwetter, welches jetzt zweifellos folgen würde.

„Miss Cooper! Hätten Sie die Güte, mir zu erklären, was – oder mit wem – sie hier unten treiben?" schnarrte er mit vor Hohn triefender Stimme.

„Ähm…" (Ohja, sehr geistreich und unheimlich eindrucksvoll, Christy!) schalt sie sich selbst, „Professor Snape! Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, Sie anzutreffen." Das entsprach zumindest der Wahrheit.

„ _Sie_ haben nicht damit gerechnet, _mich_ hier anzutreffen? Wen hatten Sie denn erwartet? Möglicherweise ein neuer Gespiele für eines Ihrer kleinen Stelldicheins?"

Seine Stimme war mehr ein Grollen doch je wütender er wurde, umso sicherer wurde Christy.

„Stelldichein? Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wovon Sie da sprechen, Sir! Ich bin lediglich ein bisschen umher gewandert, nachdem Ihre Stunde so schnell beendet war…" Die letzten Worte ließ sie bedeutungsvoll im Raum stehen und blickte dem großen Mann nun direkt in die schwarzen Augen. Das gefährliche Funkeln darin erinnerte sie an ein Raubtier, das sich zum Sprung bereit machte. Im nächsten Moment stockte ihr der Atem. Mit zwei schnellen Schritten hatte Snape sie mit dem Rücken an die kalte, feuchte Wand gedrängt und sich bedrohlich vor ihr aufgebaut. Seine Hände sperrten sie ein.

„MISS Cooper. Lassen Sie Ihre Spielchen! Sonst könnte es mir eines Tages in den Sinn kommen, die Regeln nach meinem Sinn zu ändern!" Mit diesen Worten ließ er von ihr ab und rauschte mit wehendem Umhang davon. Christy schluckte schwer und spürte noch seinen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht. Severus Snape war definitiv kein netter Mann. Das versprach noch sehr interessant zu werden. Ein leiser Schauer der Vorfreude und Erregung ließ ihre Haut kribbeln.

Später lag sie in ihrem weichen Himmelbett und dachte über den Verlauf des Freitagabends nach. Sie war kein ahnungsloses Mädchen und wusste die Gesellschaft von Männern durchaus zu schätzen. Doch sie war auch schnell gelangweilt – Liebe war in ihren Augen etwas für naive Träumer. Wer liebte wurde früher oder später verletzt und das war etwas, was ihr nicht passieren würde. Zudem war ihr Leben ausgefüllt – in jedem denkbaren Sinne. Willige Partner gab es zuhauf und Christy konnte es sich erlauben, wählerisch zu sein. Sie hatte hervorragende Noten und ein reiches Elternhaus – zweifellos stand ihr eine fantastische Zukunft bevor. Diese Dinge trugen dazu bei, dass die Schülerin von den Lehrern geachtet und von ihren Mitschülern gemieden wurde. Doch das war ihr nur recht da sie so nicht in die Verlegenheit kam, ihren muggelverachtenden Eltern Rechenschaft ablegen zu müssen, mit wem sie sich abgab. Ihre Familie war sehr stolz auf ihren Blutstatus und etwas anderes als ein „Reinblüter" kam selbstverständlich nicht für ihre Tochter in Frage. Schnaubend drehte Christy sich auch die Seite und lauschte dem Regen, der draußen gegen die Fensterscheibe trommelte. Es war in den letzten Stunden gewaltig abgekühlt. Nicht, dass sie das störte – im Gegenteil. Sie mochte den Regen und das raue Wetter im schottischen Hochland. Mit diesen Gedanken schlief Christy ein.

Am folgenden Morgen war sie eine der ersten beim Frühstück in der großen Halle. Außer ihr waren erst eine Handvoll Schüler da – das würde sie nie verstehen. Bereits jetzt war der Berg an Hausaufgaben riesig und sie war sich sicher, dass zumindest die ZAG und UTZ Jahrgänge ein ähnliches Pensum zu bewältigen hatten. Am Lehrertisch sah es ähnlich aus. Lediglich ihr Hauslehrer Professor Flitwick und Professor Snape saßen dort. Christy wusste aus Erfahrung, dass der Zaubertränkelehrer immer so früh aß um dem Ansturm der Schüler zu entgehen. Gedankenverloren starrte sie das Objekt ihrer Begierde an. Snape schien das zu spüren denn er hob den Blick von seinem Kaffee (den er sicher schwarz trank – haha) und blickte ihr direkt in die blauen Augen. Das Kribbeln vom Vorabend kam mit aller Macht zurück und ließ sie erstaunt aufkeuchen. So stark hatte sie noch nie auf einen Mann reagiert und verlegen musste sie den Blick abwenden um die Erregung, die mit aller Macht in ihr pulsierte, zurückdrängen zu können.

Nachdem sie sich sicher war, dass ihre Beine sie auch tragen würden, stand Christy auf und wanderte zu ihrem Lieblingsplatz am See. Sie setzte sich auf einen Felsen und beobachtete, wie der Regen kleine Wellen in dem sonst trügerisch stillen Wasser entstehen ließ. Es störte sie nicht im Geringsten, dass sie bereits jetzt völlig durchnässt war. Noch ein Vorteil der Zauberei – so schnell warf einen gesundheitlich nichts aus der Bahn. Sie atmete tief ein um den Geruch der nassen Erde in sich aufzunehmen und schweifte mit den Gedanken zurück zum Frühstück. Es war doch nicht normal, dass ihr Lehrer sie mit einem Blick derart aus der Bahn werfen konnte! Die Wildkatze in ihr räkelte sich träge und sorgte dafür, dass ihr Schoß schon wieder zu kribbeln begann. Unfassbar!

Langsam aber sicher wurde es Zeit, dass sie mit ihren Schularbeiten begann also stand sie auf und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss.

Am Montag regnete es noch immer in Strömen doch Christy begann allmählich, die nächste Stunde Zaubertränke herbei zu sehnen. Auf dem Weg dorthin war sie in Gedanken versunken und wäre fast in die Schülerschar geprallt, die vor der verschlossenen Tür stand und ratlos umher blickte. Das war ja noch nie vorgekommen! Auf einmal flog die Tür auf und eine in Tränen aufgelöste Schülerin rannte an ihnen vorbei. _Was bei Merlins karierten Unterhosen war denn hier los?_ Im Klassenzimmer stand ein wirklich übellauniger Professor Snape und blickte dem Mädchen mit undurchdringlicher Miene hinterher. Christy hatte das Gefühl, dass dies keine besonders angenehme Stunde werden würde. Sie sollte Recht behalten, er war sogar noch unausstehlicher als sonst. Ein paar Mal ging er so dicht an ihr vorbei, dass sich ihr die Nackenhaare sträubten. Und dann passierte es: Christy war derart abgelenkt, dass sie versehentlich die Temperatur erhöhte statt sie zu senken und mit einer nicht zu verachtenden Explosion flog ihr der Kessel samt Inhalt um die Ohren. Dummerweise stand Professor Snape genau vor ihr und zum zweiten Mal innerhalb weniger Tage war er rußgeschwärzt und mit den Resten eines Trankes bekleckert. Bebend vor Zorn blickte er Christy an die sich kaum zu rühren traute.

„Miss Cooper!" knurrte er durch zusammengebissene Zähne, „Nachsitzen! Samstag, 15 Uhr!"

„Aber Sir!" begehrte Christy auf, „am Samstag dürfen wir hinunter ins Dorf."

„DANN SIND SIE VIELLEICHT ZUKÜNFTIG ETWAS UMSICHTIGER BEI DER ZUBEREITUNG IHRER TRÄNKE!" bellte er und wandte sich ab. Wäre sie nicht so überfahren gewesen, hätte sie sich über diese unverhoffte Gelegenheit gefreut.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Am Freitagnachmittag wusste Christy gar nicht mehr, wie sie die letzten Tage überstanden hatte. Doch das Schlimmste stand ihr noch bevor: die Doppelstunde Zaubertränke. Kurz spielte sie mit dem Gedanken, sich bei Madame Pomfrey krank zu melden doch das ließ ihr Stolz nicht zu. Also atmete sie einmal tief durch und trat mit den anderen Schülern in den Kerker. Dieses Mal wählte sie einen Tisch möglichst weit hinten und mied es, ihren Lehrer direkt an zu blicken. Es gibt keinen Grund, nervös zu sein! versuchte sie, sich selbst zu beruhigen, er ist nicht dein erster Mann und sicher nicht der Letzte! Doch sie wusste genau, wo das Problem lag. Severus Snape war kein gewöhnlicher Mann. Er war gefährlich, berechnend und ganz bestimmt nicht einfühlsam oder nett. Und wenn sie ehrlich zu sich selbst war, suchte sie genau das. Sie hatte die Schnauze voll von Blümchensex.

Dennoch war sie erleichtert, als sie spät abends ihre Waschsachen in einen kleinen Beutel packte und sich auf leisen Sohlen in den fünften Stock zum Bad der Vertrauensschüler schlich. Noch ein Vorteil, wenn man sich mit älteren Schülern einließ denn auch die braven Vertrauensschüler waren am Ende nur Männer die zu gerne ein Mädchen wie Christy beeindruckten.

Schmunzelnd drehte Christy diverse Wasserhähne auf und streifte dann die Klamotten ab. Zufrieden drehte sie sich vor dem großen Spiegel, der die gesamte kurze Seite des Raumes einnahm. Sie bildete sich tatsächlich einiges auf ihren beinahe makellosen Körper und ihr insgesamt sehr gutes Aussehen ein. Die wohlgeformten Beine, der flache Bauch und die vollen Brüste ließen die Jungs sabbern und die Mädchen brodeln. Ihre lange, blonde Mähne umrahmte ein hübsches Gesicht mit sinnlichen Lippen und eisblauen Augen. Dass ihre Noten außerordentlich gut und ihre Eltern steinreich waren, setzte dem Ganzen das Sahnehäubchen auf. Als das große Becken zu ihren Füßen bis zum Rand gefüllt war mit warmem Wasser und jeder Menge Schaum ließ sie sich langsam vom Beckenrand hineingleiten. Himmlisch! Es war eine Schande, dass dieses Vergnügen nicht allen Schülern zugänglich war.

Eineinhalb Stunden später stahl sie sich vollkommen zufrieden wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum und vergrub sich in ihrem weichen Bett. Jetzt begann sie sich tatsächlich auf den Samstag zu freuen.

Der neue Tag begann ähnlich wie schon die letzten: es regnete wie aus Eimern. Christy bedauerte es nun gar nicht mehr, dass sie heute nicht am Ausflug nach Hogsmeade teilnehmen würde. Und so vertiefte sich nach einem ausgiebigen Frühstück in ihre Hausaufgaben. Es waren weit mehr, als sie gedacht hatte. Mit Schrecken stellte sie fest, dass es schon fast fünfzehn Uhr war. In Windeseile packte sie ihre Sachen zusammen und schlüpfte in ihren Umhang. Dann schnappte sie ihre Tasche und machte sich mit klopfendem Herzen auf den Weg zu Professor Snape. Vor seiner Bürotür nicht unweit des Klassenraums für Zaubertränke strich sie nochmal ihre Robe glatt und fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare bevor sie anklopfte.

„Treten Sie ein!" kam es von innen. Sie drückte die Klinke hinunter und öffnete die schwere Tür. Wie erwartet stand Snape schon mit finsterer Miene an seinem Schreibtisch und taxierte sie mit abschätzendem Blick. Das nun schon bekannte Kribbeln meldete sich in Christys Bauch.

„Miss Cooper! Sie werden heute meine Zutaten durchgehen, sortieren und erfassen, Ihren Zauberstab können Sie gleich wieder wegstecken." Seufzend ließ Christy ihren Stab wieder in die Innentasche ihres Umhangs gleiten und ging um das Pult herum. Der Professor hatte sich inzwischen wieder hingesetzt und begonnen Aufsätze zu korrigieren.

Nach einer Weile schwirrte Christy der Kopf und sie spürte einen leichten Druck hinter der Stirn. Mit einem kleinen Stöhnen richtete sie sich auf und massierte mit den Fingerspitzen ihre Schläfen.

„Gibt es ein Problem, Miss Cooper?" Christy fuhr zusammen. Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, wie er aufgestanden und hinter sie getreten war. Dass er so nah bei ihr stand ließ einen Schauer über ihre Haut laufen und ihre Härchen stellten sich auf. Jetzt begann das Ganze, in die richtige Richtung zu laufen. Langsam drehte sie sich zu ihrem Professor um und blinzelte ihn unter ihren dichten Wimpern unschuldig an.

„Nein, Sir. Natürlich nicht. Mir ist nur etwas schwummerig und warm." Mit diesen Worten ließ sie langsam ihren Umhang Stück für Stück von ihren Schultern rutschen. Sie konnte sehen, wie der Hunger in den schwarzen Augen ihres Gegenübers auf flackerte und wieder bekam sie eine Gänsehaut.

„Miss Cooper!" knurrte er, „WAS bei Merlins Bart wird das? Ich habe sie bereits einmal gewarnt. Nochmal werde ich das nicht tun!"

„Ach nein? Ich habe keine Angst vor Ihnen!", konterte Christy. Die Spannung, die in der Luft lag, war beinahe mit den Händen greifbar. Dann geschah alles schneller als sie je erwartet hätte. Mit einer einzigen Bewegung hatte er sie an die freie Wand neben einem Regal gedrückt und hielt ihre Arme über ihrem Kopf gefangen. Mit einer Hand ließ er eine Strähne ihrer Haare durch seine geschickten Finger gleiten und atmete tief den Duft ihres Shampoos ein.

„Was mache ich nur mit Ihnen? Sie sind so provozierend und verlockend. Das könnte sehr interessant werden." Christy vergaß vor Schreck zu atmen und erst das Stechen in ihrer Brust erinnerte sie daran und ließ sie nach Luft schnappen. Er war so nah und so gefährlich. Sie konnte sehen, wie sich die Muskeln unter seinem schwarzen Hemd bewegten. Doch trotz allem dachte sie nicht eine Sekunde daran, sich zu wehren. Sie mochte seine raue Art und wünschte sich, ihn tief in sich zu spüren. Ehe sie sich weiter ihren Fantasien hingeben konnte, waren seine Lippen auf ihren. Da war kein bisschen Zärtlichkeit aber das hatte sie auch nicht erwartet. Schon dieser Kuss reichte aus, um sie feucht werden zu lassen und ihr war klar, dass sie hier nicht mehr heil raus kommen würde. Überdeutlich spürte sie die kalte, raue Wand in ihrem Rücken durch den dünnen Stoff ihrer Bluse. Endlich ließ Snape von ihren Lippen ab und musterte sie abschätzig. Sie konnte ahnen, was sie für ein Bild abgab. Die Wangen gerötet, der Mund leicht geöffnet und blanke Lust in den Augen. Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich hastig so außer Atem war Christy.

„Also schön – Sie wollen es ja nicht anders, Sie dummes Mädchen! Mal sehen, ob Sie ertragen können, was Sie sich wünschen. Ihre Vorgängerin war ja offensichtlich überfordert." Mit diesen Worten griff er grob um sie herum und zog sie an sich. Sie konnte seine Erregung an ihrem Unterleib spüren und konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Ihre Vorgängerin? Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie eins und eins zusammen zählte. Das weinende Mädchen von Montag neulich hatte sich wohl die Hände verbrannt. Na dann – das würde ihr nicht passieren. Die Wildkatze in ihr setzte fauchend zum Sprung an.

Mit einem schnellen Schwenken seines Zauberstabes versiegelte Snape die Tür des Büros, so dass niemand ein- und auch kein Laut hinaus dringen konnte.

Sobald Christy sicher war, dass sie keiner mehr stören würde, griff sie an die Ausbuchtung in Snapes Hose. Das, was sie dort spürte, schien vielversprechend doch bevor sie weitergehen konnte, riss er ihre Hand von sich. "Miss Cooper, habe ich Ihnen erlaubt, mich zu berühren?", fragte er drohend. Etwas verunsichert stotterte sie: "Ne..ne..nein."

"Das heißt: Nein, Sir! Also nochmal... habe ich Ihnen erlaubt, mich zu berühren, Miss Cooper?"

"Nein, Sir!", erwiderte Christy grinsend, jetzt schon sicherer und freudig erregt. Oh wie sie auf seine dominante Art stand!

"Schön, dass Sie zumindest bei dieser Anweisung zuhören", schnarrte er in Anspielung auf ihren explodierten Kessel und ihre Unaufmerksamkeit.

Als er sie mit seinen Händen unter ihren Pobacken anhob, schlang sie direkt ihre Beine um seine Taille. Da sie sich nun größtenteils aus eigener Kraft hielt griff er mit einer Hand nach seinem Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die Wand hinter ihr, an die er sie eben noch gepresst hatte. Diese schob sich zur Seite und enthüllte einen Raum, mit dem Christy nie im Leben gerechnet hätte. Nachdem Snape sie auf ihre Beine gestellt hatte und die Mauer wieder zurückgleiten ließ, schaute sie sich fasziniert um. Vermutlich hatte ihre Vorgängerin einen Blick auf den wahren Snape erhaschen können und war daraufhin Hals über Kopf geflohen.

Der Raum war ganz in schwarz und slytheringrün gehalten und wurde von einem riesigen Himmelbett dominiert. Mehrere Kommoden und Vitrinen standen an den Wänden und diverse BDSM-Vorrichtungen waren ebenfalls zu sehen. Nie wieder würde sie im Klassenraum sitzen können und nicht bei dem Gedanken daran, was ganz in der Nähe versteckt lag, vor Erregung erschauern.

Snape packte sie plötzlich grob an der Taille und warf sie aufs Bett, was ihr die Möglichkeit nahm, sich weiter umzuschauen. Er kam ebenfalls aufs Bett und kletterte über sie. Er blickte mit seinen schwarzen Augen auf sie hinab, sein Haar fiel ihm ins Gesicht und sie verspürte das starke Bedürfnis, ihre Hände darin zu vergraben aber sie hielt sich vorerst zurück. Sie konnte Snape noch gar nicht einschätzen und war erst einmal vorsichtig damit, wenn es darum ging, ihn ungefragt zu berühren.

Sein Gesicht näherte sich ihrem und er fragte mit rauer Stimme: "Und, haben Sie jetzt Angst, Miss Cooper?"

"Nein, Sir", erwiderte sie obwohl ihr Herz so heftig schlug, dass sie befürchtete, dass es ihren Brustkorb sprengen würde. Allerdings war nicht Angst der Grund dafür sondern pure Erregung. "Dann muss ich wohl noch ein bisschen weniger nett sein." Er riss ihre Bluse vorne auf so dass die Knöpfe in alle Himmelsrichtungen davon sprangen und zerrte sie von ihr runter. Mit ihrem BH machte er ebenfalls kurzen Prozess.

Mit seinem Zauberstab ließ er Fesseln vom Kopfende des Bettes näher kommen, sodass er sie ihr anlegen konnte. Er war dabei nicht besonders sanft und zurrte sie auch ziemlich fest, nicht so fest, dass kein Blut mehr zirkulieren konnte aber fest genug, um ihr klar zu machen, dass es kein Entkommen gab. Danach wiederholte er das Ganze mit ihren Fußgelenken. Mittlerweile pochte ihre Mitte unerträglich und sie spürte die Nässe zwischen ihren Beinen, die dank eines nicht vorhandenen Slips bereits ihren Weg bis zum Ansatz ihrer Oberschenkel gefunden hatte. Mit einem weiteren Wink ließ er die Schublade einer Kommode aufspringen und eine Augenbinde heranfliegen. Diese legte er ihr ebenfalls an. Als es dunkel um Christy wurde, wurden ihre anderen Sinne nach kurzer Zeit stark geschärft. Sie hörte Snapes und ihren Atem viel lauter und ihre Haut erwartete gespannt die nächste Aktion von Snape. Er bewegte sich etwas weg von ihr und zog dann langsam ihren Rock nach unten. Als ein kühler Luftzug über ihre feuchte Haut strich, erschauerte sie lustvoll. Sie spürte, wie die Matratze sich bewegte, als er sich vom Bett erhob und dann geschah erst einmal… nichts. Sie war ziemlich orientierungslos und es fiel ihr schwer, die Zeit, die vergangen war, einzuschätzen aber bestimmt drei oder vier Minuten lang bewegte sich Snape nicht und sie hatte keine Ahnung, wo er stand oder was als nächstes passieren würde. Sie spürte förmlich seine Blicke über ihren Körper streifen und ihre Nippel richteten sich vor Erregung auf.

Mittlerweile fühlte sie sich aber auch extrem entblößt, schutzlos und ihm völlig ausgeliefert und so langsam bekam sie es tatsächlich etwas mit der Angst zu tun. Vielleicht war er doch eine Hausnummer zu hoch für sie.

Dann hörte sie das leichte Rascheln von Stoff und vermutete, dass er endlich seine Kleidung abgestreift hatte. Mit ängstlich klopfendem Herzen und einem brennenden Unterleib verharrte sie ganz still, als das Senken der Matratze ihr anzeigte, dass Snape zurück auf das Bett gekommen war. Und dann war sein Mund auf ihrer Möse und beim zweiten Zungenschlag explodierte sie bereits. Er nahm seinen Kopf weg und dann spürte sie einen brennenden Schmerz, als er ihr klatschend auf ihre Klitoris schlug. "Miss Cooper! Ich hatte Ihnen nicht erlaubt zu kommen!", knurrte er. Christy zitterte wie Espenlaub. Sie war ein einziges Nervenbündel. Das hier war so viel intensiver, als alles, was sie bisher erlebt hatte und zugleich auch das Beängstigende. "Verzeihung, Sir, aber ich war einfach zu erregt. Mein Höhepunkt hat mich selbst überrascht", erwiderte sie, mittlerweile leicht verzweifelt.

"Tja, Miss Cooper, das ist sehr bedauerlich, denn ich bestimme, wann Sie kommen. Sollte Ihnen das noch einmal passieren, wird die Strafe deutlich härter ausfallen."

"Verstanden, Sir", schluchzte sie aufgelöst.

"Als Entschuldigung werden Sie jetzt meinen Schwanz lutschen und wenn ich dann in Ihren Mund spritze, werden Sie brav alles runterschlucken. Ist das klar?"

"Ja, Sir." Jetzt könnte sie endlich ihn ein bisschen in den Wahnsinn treiben, dachte sie triumphierend. Mehrere Männer hatten ihr bescheinigt, dass sie göttlich blasen würde, und sie gedachte, diese Fertigkeiten auszunutzen, um Snape ein bisschen zum Schwitzen zu bringen. Ihr Kopf wurde plötzlich angehoben und ein kleines Kissen darunter gelegt, so dass er leicht erhöht war und dann spürte sie auch schon die samtige Eichel an ihre Lippen stoßen. Bereitwillig öffnete sie sie, und ließ ihn ein. Sie bedeckte ihre Zähne mit den Lippen, um die sensible Haut an Snapes Schwanz nicht zu verletzen und wollte gerade mit ihrer oralen Verführung beginnen doch Snape ließ ihr dazu gar keine Chance. Mit beiden Händen ergriff er ihren Kopf und begann dann, in ihren Mund zu stoßen, immer ein Stückchen weiter bis sein ganzer Schwanz von ihrem Speichel bedeckt war und er leicht rein- und rausgleiten konnte. Und dann fickte er ihren Mund erbarmungslos. Immer wieder stieß er zu, rammte ihn ihr bis in den Rachen hinein, ignorierte ihr Würgen, ihre Schluchzer und die Tränen, die unter der Augenbinde an den Seiten ihres Kopfes hinunter rannen.

Mittlerweile hatte sie begriffen, dass alles, was sie bisher auf Männer angewendet hatte, bei Severus belanglos war. Er war nicht wie die unzähligen Jungen und die paar Männer, die bisher das Glück gehabt hatten, sie vögeln zu dürfen. Es kümmerte ihn nicht die Bohne, was sie dachte oder wollte. Nur wenn er bereit dazu wäre, würde er geben und ansonsten nur nehmen, wie es ihm gefiel. Sie war an dem Punkt angelangt, dass sie sich nur noch wünschte, dass es endlich vorbei wäre und irgendwer schien ein Einsehen mit ihr zu haben, denn nach ein paar weiteren harten Stößen verströmte sich Snape in ihrem Mund. Sie zuckte bei jedem Spermastrom, der in ihren Rachen spritzte zusammen und als sein Schwanz langsam erschlaffte und er ihn aus ihrem Mund herauszog, sackte ihr angespannter Körper erleichtert zusammen. Ihr Kiefer schmerzte ein wenig von der ungewohnten Belastung.

"Und… wie sieht es jetzt aus?", flüsterte Snape nahe an ihrem Ohr. "Angst?" Und Christy antwortete dieses Mal wahrheitsgemäß mit rauer Stimme: "Ja, Sir."

"Sehr gut, meine versaute kleine Miss Cooper. Anscheinend haben Sie endlich verstanden, was ich Ihnen bereits die ganze Zeit versuche, zu erklären. Niemand spielt mit mir. Erst recht nicht ein versnobtes, verzogenes Gör wie Sie."

Ein weiteres "Ja, Sir" war alles, was sie krächzend hervorbrachte. Ihr Hals fühlte sich wund an und schmerzte ein wenig..

"Und da Sie sich jetzt so brav entschuldigt haben, bekommen Sie auch eine kleine Belohnung." Mit diesen Worten rutschte er an ihrem Körper hinab und ließ dabei erst seine feingliedrigen Finger und direkt danach seine Zunge über ihren Körper streifen. Obwohl sie eben noch panisch gewesen war, begann ihr Körper direkt wieder auf seine Berührungen zu reagieren. Als er an ihrer Klitoris angekommen war, ließ er seine Zunge mit geschmeidigen Bewegungen darum kreisen und Christy hob ihm ihre Hüften begierig nach mehr entgegen. Doch er drückte sie mit einer Hand an ihrem Unterleib wieder runter und nahm die andere Hand, um langsam in sie einzudringen. Sofort schraubte ihre Lust sich nach oben aber immer kurz bevor sie kam, ließ er von ihr ab und frustriert schrie sie auf. Ihr ganzer Körper stand in Flammen und sie brauchte jetzt unbedingt einen Orgasmus, doch Snape ließ sich weiterhin Zeit. War sie zu nah dran, küsste er sich wieder ihren Oberkörper entlang und widmete sich ihren Brüsten bevor er das Spiel von Neuem begann. Als Christy das Gefühl hatte, es nicht mehr auszuhalten, bettelte sie: "Bitte, Sir, ich halte das nicht mehr aus!"

"Dann sagen Sie mir, was ich tun soll."

"Ich brauche Sie, in mir, bitte!"

"Aber wehe, Sie kommen, sobald ich Ihnen meinen Schwanz reinstecke. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie heute noch einmal bestraft werden wollen, oder?"

"Nein, Sir, ich verspreche, dass ich nicht sofort kommen werde." Sie hatte zwar keine Ahnung, wie sie in der Lage sein sollte, solch ein Versprechen zu halten aber mittlerweile würde sie alles tun und sagen, nur um ihn endlich in sich zu spüren.

"Dann hoffen wir für Sie mal, dass Sie besser im Halten von Versprechen sind, als im Brauen von Tränken." Mit einem tiefen Stoß versenkte er sich komplett in ihre Möse. Und Christy kam, schreiend und weinend und zitternd.

"Sie ungehorsames kleines Miststück! Das werden Sie büßen!", zischte er. Hart stieß er in sie, hob sie mit seinen Stößen fast vom Bett, wäre sie nicht gefesselt gewesen. Immer wieder rammte er ihr seinen Prügel hinein und als er bemerkte, dass sie kurz davor war, wieder zu kommen zog er sich abrupt raus. Er ignorierte ihr verzweifeltes Aufschluchzen, löste mit groben Bewegungen ihre Hand- und Fußfesseln und drehte sie mit Schwung um, so dass sie bäuchlings auf dem Bett lag. Dann sauste seine flache Hand mit Schwung auf ihre Arschbacken hinab. Sie schrie auf doch er schlug sie immer wieder. "Sie… Werden… Nie… Wieder… Kommen… Ohne… Dass… Ich… Es… Ihnen… Erlaube! Haben… Sie… Das… VERSTANDEN?" Jedes Wort wurde von einem weiteren Schlag begleitet und ihr ganzer Hintern glühte, als er endlich von ihr abließ und sie zitternd und schluchzend auf dem Bett zurück ließ. Erneut hörte sie eine Schublade sich öffnen und kurz darauf wieder schließen. Dann war er wieder hinter ihr und sie spürte eine Flüssigkeit auf ihren Po und die Ritze dazwischen tropfen. Anspannung machte sich in ihr breit. Er würde doch nicht…

Seine Finger glitten zwischen ihre Pobacken und verteilten das Gleitgel großzügig dazwischen und dann war auch schon ein Finger an ihrem Eingang und begehrte Einlass. Zuerst versteifte sie sich. Sie hatte das zwar schon häufiger gemacht, da irgendwie alle Männer auf Arschficken standen aber die hatten sich immer langsam und behutsam herangetastet. Bei Snape hatte sie keine Ahnung, wie er vorgehen würde zumal dies wohl die Strafe für ihr erneutes unerlaubtes Kommen zu sein schien. Als er spürte, dass sie ihn nicht so leicht eindringen lassen ließ, strich er ihr beruhigend über die noch immer schmerzenden Pobacken. "Haben Sie das schon mal gemacht?", fragte er sie mit leicht rauer Stimme. Mehr als ein Nicken brachte sie nicht zustande. Aber das reichte ihm. "Gut, dann wissen Sie ja, dass es leichter wird, wenn Sie sich entspannen. Also tun sie das endlich."

Ergeben zwang sie ihren Körper dazu, sich zu lockern. Er hatte Recht, würde sie sich nicht entspannen, würde es eine sehr unangenehme Strafe werden. Aber da er immerhin gefragt hatte, ob sie Erfahrung in dem Bereich hätte und er sie zärtlich streichelte, konnte sie langsam loslassen. Als er dann auch noch ihren Po anhob und mit einem Finger ihre Klitoris zu umkreisen begann, während sein anderer weiterhin Einlass begehrte, entspannte sie sich endlich genug, dass ihr Schließmuskel seinen Finger passieren ließ. Ein zweiter und dritter Finger folgten und als er seine Eichel ansetzte, glitt diese problemlos in sie hinein.

Das Gefühl war unbeschreiblich. Eine Mischung aus leichtem Schmerz und angenehmer Reibung zog sie in einen dunklen Strudel aus Lust. Sein Schwanz, der sich in ihr bewegte, seine Finger, die immer noch ihre Klitoris massierten, sein Becken, dass an ihren wunden Hintern stieß… alles führte dazu, dass sie sich losgelöst von ihrem Körper fühlte und gleichzeitig schien sie noch nie so intensiv ihren Körper gespürt zu haben.

Nach einer Weile zog er ihren Oberkörper hoch, so dass ihr Rücken seinen flachen Bauch berührte. Er küsste zärtlich ihren Hals und nutzte seine freie Hand, um ihre Brüste zu streicheln und zu kneten. Kurz darauf ließ er von ihrer Brust ab, das mittlerweile vertraute Geräusch einer Schublade ließ sie ihren Körper erwartungsvoll anspannen. Und dann spürte sie etwas an dem Eingang ihrer Muschi. Ein mit Gleitgel eingeschmierter Dildo schob sich von Zauberei bewegt langsam in ihre Spalte. Das Gefühl, auf einmal in beiden Löchern ausgefüllt zu sein, war unbeschreiblich. Jedes Mal, wenn Severus seinen Schwanz aus ihr herausgleiten ließ, ließ er den Dildo in sie hineingleiten und umgekehrt. Ihr nächster Orgasmus bahnte sich an. "Professor Snape, Sir… ich glaube… ich komme gleich wieder." Ihr Ton war verzweifelt aber dieses Mal hätte sie sich keine Sorgen machen müssen. "Ich weiß, mein kleines unersättliches Wildkätzchen", wisperte er an ihrem Ohr. "Kommen Sie für mich, Miss Cooper. Jetzt!" Und sie kam, so heftig, dass ihr schwarz vor Augen wurde und sie Sternchen sah. Doch Snape folgte ihr nicht. Immer härter stieß er in sie. Der Dildo drang jetzt zeitgleich mit seinem Schwanz in sie ein, sie spürte wie sich beide aneinander rieben, nur von einem Bisschen Haut getrennt und das Gefühl, so komplett ausgefüllt zu sein, war mehr als sie ertragen konnte. Ihre Beine begannen zu zittern und Snape widmete sich erneut ihrem Kitzler, trieb sie unbarmherzig ihrem nächsten Höhepunkt entgegen. Und als sie dieses Mal kam, spürte sie, wie auch Snape sich in ihrem Arsch entlud. So hypersensibel wie sie war, spürte sie jede Welle seines Samens, der in sie spritzte und das Gefühl verlängerte ihren Orgasmus immer weiter bis Snape völlig ausgepumpt war. Er brach auf ihr zusammen, begrub ihren Körper unter sich, so dass sie kaum atmen konnte.

Langsam schrumpfte sein Schwanz in ihr und er ließ ihn gemeinsam mit dem Dildo aus ihr herausgleiten, was ihr einen letzten Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ. Völlig ausgelaugt blieb sie liegen. Sie hörte Wasser laufen und vermutete, dass Snape sich wusch. Kurz darauf kam er zu ihr zurück aufs Bett und wusch auch sie gründlich. Dann zog er sich wieder zurück und erneut hörte sie Kleiderrascheln. Endlich nahm er ihr die Augenbinde ab und obwohl es nicht hell im Raum war, blinzelte sie nach der langen Zeit heftig, um ihre Augen wieder ans Licht zu gewöhnen. Als sie endlich sehen konnte, stand Snape vollständig mit seiner Robe bekleidet vor ihr und ihr wurde bewusst, dass er zwar alles von ihr gesehen hatte, aber sie nichts von ihm, was sie ziemlich ungerecht fand. Zu gerne hätte sie seinen Schwanz gesehen, seinen athletischen Oberkörper, hätte ihn berührt, geneckt aber diese Möglichkeiten hatte er ihr genommen und sie war deshalb ziemlich enttäuscht.

Als sie endlich auf wackeligen Beinen stand hielt er ihr bereits ihr Kleiderbündel entgegen. "Ziehen Sie sich an", befahl er brüsk. Christy fühlte sich extrem gedemütigt. Sie senkte den Blick und nahm ihre Kleidung entgegen. Snape ließ die Wand aufgleiten und ließ sie mit ihren chaotischen Gefühlen alleine zurück.

Sie blickte auf ihre Sachen hinab. Die Bluse und der BH waren unbrauchbar geworden. Snape hatte beides zerfetzt. Daher zog sie sich nur ihren Rock an und ihre Robe darüber. Der Stoff rieb an ihren empfindlichen Brustspitzen und ließ sie erneut hart werden. Sie hoffte sehr, dass sie auf ihrem Weg zurück in ihren Schlafsaal niemandem begegnen würde, denn das könnte peinlich werden. Schüchtern trat sie aus der "Kammer des Schreckens", wie sie diesen Raum ab jetzt bezeichnen würde, heraus und schaute hinüber zu Snape, der sie allerdings nicht zu beachten schien. Er stand an einem Regal und sortierte verschiedene Fläschchen mit Zaubertrankzutaten.

Sie beeilte sich, ihre restliche Kleidung in ihrer Schultasche zu stopfen und blieb dann unschlüssig stehen. "Gibt es noch irgendetwas, Miss Cooper?", fragte Snape kalt ohne sie auch nur anzublicken. "Nein, Sir", erwiderte sie geknickt und verließ mit hängenden Schultern das Büro. So schnell wie möglich hastete sie zu ihrem Haus und begegnete zum Glück niemandem. Vermutlich vergnügten sich alle noch in Hogsmeade. Als sie in den Schlafsaal kam, ließ sie sich bäuchlings auf ihr Bett plumpsen und fing an zu weinen.

Da hatte sie sich so lange nach Snape gesehnt doch obwohl sie durchaus auch beträchtliches Vergnügen erlebt hatte, war es ganz und gar nicht so gelaufen, wie sie sich das vorgestellt hatte. Und so abweisend, wie Snape sie zum Abschluss abserviert hatte, bezweifelte sie, dass es zu einer Wiederholung kommen würde. Auch wenn sie das nie gedacht hätte, war sie darüber, wenn sie ehrlich zu sich war, ziemlich erleichtert. Noch eine Runde mit Snape würde sie vermutlich nicht überleben. Ihr ganzer Körper schmerzte und sie würde damit noch nicht einmal zu Madame Pomfrey gehen können. Snape war definitiv auf einem ganz anderen Level gewesen als sie und diese Lektion würde sie auf die harte Tour gelernt haben.

Als sie hörte, wie draußen die Schüler wieder zurück kehrten, ging sie schnell ins Bad und versuchte, ihre verheulten Augen mit etwas Wasser zu kühlen. Glücklicherweise sah man ihr kaum an, wenn sie geweint hatte. Als die ersten Mädchen dann schwatzend in den Schlafsaal kamen, hatte sie ihre Eismaske wieder aufgesetzt und nur innerlich tobte der Eissturm in ihr.


	4. Chapter 4

Am Montagmorgen hatte Christys Körper sich wenigstens soweit regeneriert, dass sie wieder auf ihrem Hintern sitzen konnte. Sie achtete tunlichst darauf, nicht zum Lehrertisch zu blicken um Snape nicht ansehen zu müssen. Schon jetzt bereitete ihr der Gedanke an die nächste Stunde Zaubertränke gewaltige Bauchschmerzen. Doch schon am nächsten Tag fühlte sie sich wieder sicherer. Gestern hatte er sich ihr gegenüber nicht anders als sonst verhalten und sie hatte das Gefühl, als wäre der Samstag nur in ihrer Vorstellung passiert. Nun gut, was er konnte, konnte sie auch. Er hatte zwar ihr Innerstes nach außen gekrempelt aber gebrochen war sie nicht.

Sie war sich ihrer Wirkung durchaus bewusst und auch Professor Snape war nur ein Mann. Als sich gegen Ende der Woche an seinem Verhalten noch immer nichts geändert hatte, beschloss sie, selbst wieder in die Offensive zu gehen. Freitags beim Mittagessen schielte sie immer wieder in seine Richtung und einmal hatte sie das Gefühl, dass er ihre Blicke bemerkte aber er zeigte keinerlei Reaktion. Doch sie würde ihn schon noch aus der Reserve locken.

Zu ihrer grenzenlosen Enttäuschung stieß sie tatsächlich mit ihren Reizen gegen eine Mauer - selbst als sie vollkommen offensichtlich mit ihm während des Unterrichts geflirtet hatte, sah er nur hochmütig von oben auf sie herab und widmete sich den anderen Schülern. Scheinbar war sein Verlangen nach weiblicher Gesellschaft erst einmal gestillt. Es war so frustrierend! Am Abend war er dann zum Essen erst gar nicht in der großen Halle erschienen.

Am nächsten Tag saß Christy als eine der ersten beim Frühstück. Wie immer war die Halle um diese Uhrzeit fast leer, gerade an einem Samstagmorgen, und ihr Blick klebte an Professor Snape, der ausdruckslos wie eh und je dem Geplapper von Professor McGonagall lauschte. Christy brauchte offenbar einen besseren Plan. Sie war so vertieft in ihre Überlegungen, dass sie nicht bemerkte, wie eine große Gestalt hinter sie trat, bis diese sich räusperte und sie erschrocken herum fuhr.

Viktor betrat die große Halle am frühen Samstagmorgen. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er Hermine, die zwischen Potter und dem Wiesel saß aber das Thema war für ihn durch deshalb verschwendete er keinen weiteren Gedanken mehr an sie. Gelangweilt ließ er seinen Blick weiter durch die Halle schweifen. Da es der erste Tag des Wochenendes war, hatten sich noch nicht besonders viele Schüler eingefunden. _Alles undisziplinierte Waschlappen_ , dachte er bei sich.

Als er sich weiter umschaute, erregte ein blonder Haarschopf am Tisch der Ravenclaws seine Aufmerksamkeit.

Dort saß eine schlanke, verdammt heiße Blondine ganz alleine am äußersten Ende und starrte zum Tisch der Lehrer hinüber. Offensichtlich konnte sie ihren Blick nicht von diesem Professor Snape abwenden. Wie dieser teiggesichtige, blasse Typ die Aufmerksamkeit solch einer kleinen Sahneschnitte auf sich ziehen konnte, war ihm ein Rätsel. Hatte das Mädel keine Augen im Kopf? Der war mindestens doppelt so alt wie sie und nicht gerade das, was er dachte, das Mädchen es interessant finden könnten. Viktor blickte ebenfalls zu ihm hinüber und Snape schien seinen Blick zu spüren, denn er blickte ruckartig quer durch den Saal zu ihm hinüber. Und sofort war ihm klar, warum das Blondchen so fasziniert zu sein schien.

Er selbst war ein Raubtier, daher hatte er ein Gespür für andere Raubtiere und dieses hier schien ihm tatsächlich ebenbürtig zu sein. Herausfordernd schaute Viktor in diese stechenden schwarzen Augen und ihm wurde klar, dass auch Snape erkannt hatte, dass sich ein neuer Jäger unter ihnen befand. Nach einigen Sekunden brach er von sich aus den Augenkontakt, was ihm sehr unangenehm war aber dieser Snape hatte etwas an sich, das ihm Respekt einflößte und das hatte schon was zu sagen. Sollte Blondie etwa dieser Art Männer mit solchen Vorlieben zugetan sein? _Das_ wäre tatsächlich spannend. Sofort wurde das wilde Tier in ihm wach, zerrte an seinen Ketten und leichte Erregung machte sich in ihm breit. Das könnte ein interessantes Spiel werden.

Gemächlich schlenderte er zu ihr an den Tisch und räusperte sich. Abrupt wandte sie ihren Blick vom Lehrertisch ab und sah erst einen männlichen Schritt vor ihren Augen bevor ihr Blick dann weiter nach oben ging. _Das ist Viktor Krum!_ erkannte sie mit einiger Überraschung. _Der sieht aus der Nähe gar nicht mal so schlecht aus_ , dachte sie.

„Darf ich mich hierher setzen?", fragte er mit einer Stimme, die direkt zwischen ihre Beine zu schießen schien. Etwas verwirrt über diese Wirkung blinzelte sie ein paar Mal und nickte dann nur kurz. Na super! Was war denn los mit ihr? Normalerweise verschlug es ihr in Anwesenheit eines männlichen Wesens nie die Sprache, es sei denn, sie hatte gerade einen Schwanz im Mund. Aber dieser Typ brachte sie tatsächlich nur mit seiner tiefen Stimme ein wenig ins Schwitzen.

„Vielen Dank", erwiderte er charmant lächelnd auf ihr Nicken und setzte sich neben sie, so nah, dass sie auf der Bank ein wenig hineinrutschen musste. Eigentlich war noch genug Platz an ihrem Haustisch, auch wenn vereinzelt ein paar der anderen Ravenclaws herum saßen. Trotzdem setzte Viktor sich so nah neben sie, dass sie sich zwar nicht berührten, sie aber die Hitze, die sein Körper ausstrahlte, spüren konnte und ihr Körper reagierte entsprechend mit einem Dahinschmelzen, der scheinbar auch ihre Hirnfunktionen ein wenig beeinträchtigte.

Immer noch ein wenig überrumpelt betrachtete sie ihn beim Essen. Er aß langsam und mit Genuss. Als er ein paar Tropfen Ahornsirup von seinen schlanken Fingern leckte, wäre sie fast direkt gekommen. Heilige Scheiße! Dieser Typ strahlte Sex und Verderbtheit in massiven Wellen aus. Er bemerkte ihren Blick und sah ihr direkt in die Augen und da wusste sie, dass sie soeben genau das richtige Mittel gefunden hatte, um sich über ihren Frust wegen Snape hinwegzutrösten.

Provokativ leckte sie sich über ihre Lippen, biss in ihre Unterlippe und er folgte jeder ihrer Bewegungen mit den Augen, sein Hunger jetzt nicht mehr auf die Köstlichkeiten vor sich gerichtet. _So so, sie will also spielen_ , dachte Viktor sich, innerlich zufrieden lächelnd wie eine Katze, die gerade ein Schälchen Sahne ausgeschlabbert hatte. _Das kann sie gerne haben._ Er konnte ihre Lust förmlich riechen. Ihre Pupillen waren stark geweitet, die blaue Iris nur noch ein schmaler Ring, und er konnte sehen, dass sie etwas angestrengter atmete. _Oooohh, das würde fast schon zu leicht werden._ Aber trotzdem, dafür, dass er noch nicht allzu lange hier an der Schule war, war das ein erfolgversprechender Anfang.

Christy konnte sehen, wie es triumphierend in seinen Augen aufblitzte. Der Idiot dachte doch tatsächlich, dass sein Schwanz schon so gut wie in ihr drin steckte. Aber obwohl ihr Höschen bereits klatschnass war, würde sie es ihm nicht so leicht machen. Sie liebte dieses Katz-und-Maus-Spiel viel zu sehr um es schon so schnell zu beenden. Sie beugte sich etwas hinüber, um sich die Marmelade zu holen und streifte dabei mit voller Absicht seinen Arm mit ihrer Brust. Mit einem gehauchten „Oh, Verzeihung" setzte sie sich wieder hin und schmierte sich nach außen hin völlig gelassen ihr Scone. Dann biss sie genüsslich hinein und leckte sich erneut über die Lippen, nahm dann ihren Daumen, um die Marmeladenreste aus ihrem Mundwinkel zu wischen und steckte ihn in ihren Mund, lutschte daran und stöhnte ganz leise dabei auf. Bildete sie sich das nur ein oder hörte sie da tatsächlich ein leises Knurren aus seiner Kehle? Fast hätte sie laut aufgelacht, so einfach war es, ihn zu provozieren.

Mit einem heimlichen Seitenblick auf seine Hose sah sie, dass sich dort bereits eine beeindruckende Beule gebildet hatte und sie musste ein breites Grinsen unterdrücken.

 _Dieses kleine Miststück!_ Vielleicht war sie doch nicht ganz so leichte Beute, wie er zuerst gedacht hatte. Sie verstand definitiv etwas von diesem Spiel und er freute sich darauf, sie dafür schreien zu lassen, dass sie ihn hier mitten in der Öffentlichkeit hatte hart werden lassen. Da er keinem Haus zugeordnet war, hatte man ihm im vierten Stock eine kleine separate Suite, die eigentlich für eventuelle Lehrer oder unerwartete längerfristige Besucher vorgesehen war, zugesprochen und er war fest entschlossen, sie irgendwann dorthin mitzunehmen und ihr den Hintern windelweich zu versohlen. Dort könnte sie schreien, so laut sie wollte. Ein entsprechender Zauber würde seine Räumlichkeiten zusätzlich zu der Entfernung zu den anderen Wohnungen der Lehrer noch schalldicht machen.

Bei dem Gedanken daran schwoll sein kleiner Freund unten noch ein bisschen mehr an. Ganz beiläufig streckte er seinen Arm nach einem weiteren Pfannkuchen aus und streifte dabei ihre Brust, deren Nippel schon hart war und freute sich diebisch, als sie ein leichtes Zischen ausstieß.

Gemächlich aß er auch noch diesen Pfannkuchen auf aber sie hatte den Appetit verloren. Etwas anderes stand jetzt auf ihrer Speisekarte. Mit einem „Vielen Dank für dieses anregende Frühstück" stand er schließlich auf und erneut wurde sie mit seinem Schritt direkt vor ihrem Gesicht konfrontiert, nur dass die Ausbuchtung dieses Mal um einiges ausgeprägter war. Zum Glück wurde er zum Großteil von seiner Jacke bedeckt, so dass es nur aus der unmittelbaren Nähe zu sehen war und auch nur, wenn man wusste, wonach man Ausschau halten musste.

Mit einem fiesen kleinen Lächeln blickte er auf sie herab. _Two can play that game_ , dachte sie bei sich. Sie blickte sich kurz um, um sicherzugehen, dass niemand zuschaute und griff ihm dann herzhaft in seine Kronjuwelen. Sein Schritt ruckte überrascht nach vorne, so dass er gegen ihre Nasenspitze prallte, was dieses Mal ihm ein Zischen entlockte. Mit militärisch gerader Haltung schritt er so eilig davon, wie es ging, ohne es nach Flucht aussehen zu lassen und sie bewunderte diesen Knackarsch in den eng anliegenden Hosen. Oh, wie sehr sie sich freute, wenn sie sich schon in naher Zukunft darin festkrallen würde, während er hart in sie stieß...

Als der bulgarische Leckerbissen aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden war, ebbte nach und nach auch ihre Erregung wieder ab. Unfassbar, dass sie so stark auf ihn reagiert hatte – sie musste offenbar dringend wieder ordentlich ran genommen werden. Mit einem letzten sehnsüchtigen Blick auf den Lehrertisch erhob sie sich und schritt aus der großen Halle.

Tief in Gedanken versunken wanderte Christy am Montag in Richtung Astronomieturm. Dort angekommen konnte sie sich jedoch kaum konzentrieren. Eigentlich entsprach Viktor Krum so gar nicht ihrem Beuteschema – er war zu jung. Doch etwas in seinem Blick hatte die Gier in ihr geweckt und das war verwirrend. In der Regel war sie das Raubtier.

Natürlich bevorzugte sie Männer, die ihr Paroli bieten konnten und auch ein wenig dominant waren aber hin und wieder war ihr einfach nach einem Opferlamm zumute. So hatte sie auch den ein Jahr jüngeren Blaise Zabini im letzten Jahr vernascht – seine Naivität war fast schon süß gewesen, besonders für einen Slytherin. Aber die mangelnde Erfahrung hatte er durch Größe wettgemacht und arghh – sein Schwanz war selbst für sie eine ganz schöne Hausnummer gewesen. Doch nach diesem einen Mal war Christys Interesse trotzdem rasch abgekühlt. Blaise' ständige Avancen und der schmachtende Blick, mit dem er sie jedes Mal bedachte, wenn er sie sah, waren einfach nur nervtötend.

Viktor mochte sich vielleicht als Jäger sehen aber er würde nur bekommen, was sie bereit war, ihm zu geben.

Oh, wenn sie gewusst hätte, wie sehr sie sich irrte…

Am Ende des Tages konnte Christy sich an den Inhalt keiner einzigen Unterrichtsstunde erinnern und das war gar nicht gut. Sowas ärgerte sie gewaltig. Sie war nicht umsonst eine der besten Schülerinnen auf Hogwarts. Aber ihre Gedanken drehten sich ständig entweder um Severus oder Viktor. Tief in ihre Gedanken versunken machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Turm der Ravenclaws und achtete kaum auf ihre Umgebung. Sie war gerade im vierten Stock vor einer Suite, die eigentlich unbewohnt sein sollte, und bemerkte nicht die Tür, die sich rechts von ihr öffnete bis eine starke Hand daraus hervor schoss und sie durch selbige zerrte.

Manchmal musste man auch einfach mal Glück haben! Viktor war gerade im Begriff, aus seiner Tür zu treten, um ein wenig joggen zu gehen, damit er den Kopf wieder etwas frei bekommen würde, als er den Blondschopf erblickte, der gedankenverloren durch den Gang lief. So eine Gelegenheit ergab sich vielleicht nie wieder! Er packte sie am Arm und zog sie in seine Suite. Als Blondie aufschreien wollte, verschloss er ihren Mund mit seiner Hand und trat mit dem Fuß die Tür ins Schloss während er ihren sich wie wild windenden Körper mit dem anderen Arm umfasste und sie mit ihrem Rücken an seinen Oberkörper presste. Augenblicklich wurde er hart, als sie sich, in dem Bemühen sich zu befreien, unter anderem an seinem Unterkörper rieb.

„Ssshhht... ich bin es, Viktor", flüsterte er an ihrem Ohr. Ihre Haare kitzelten ihn an der Nase und ihr Geruch traf ihn mit voller Wucht. „Wenn du aufhörst zu zappeln, lasse ich dich los. Verstanden?" Sie blickte ihn mit vor Wut blitzenden Augen an aber nickte dann widerwillig. Langsam ließ er sie los und löste auch seine Hand von ihrem Mund. In dem Moment schrie sie aus Leibeskräften um Hilfe und versuchte zur Tür zu gelangen. Aber Viktor war schneller. Er ergriff ihre beiden Arme und drehte sie ihr auf den Rücken so dass sie schmerzerfüllt wimmerte. „Du kannst dir gerne die Seele aus dem Leib brüllen aber hier wird dich keiner hören, meine kleine Wildkatze. Dafür habe ich gesorgt", sagte er triumphierend zu ihr.

Erschrocken blickte sie über ihre Schulter zu ihm auf. Dieser Bastard! Was für ein krankes Schwein war er denn? So langsam bekam sie es ein bisschen mit der Angst zu tun und Viktor schien das in ihrem Blick zu sehen, denn er ließ sie langsam los aber so, dass er immer noch zwischen ihr und der Tür stand. Mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabs und leise gemurmelten Worten verschloss er die Tür, denn er wollte nicht, dass sie panisch auf den Flur lief weil sie dachte, dass er ihr etwas antun wollte.

„Verzeih mir meinen Überfall eben", sagte er etwas reumütig. „Eigentlich habe ich es nicht nötig, mir Mädchen auf diese Art zu holen." Etwas verlegen kratzte er sich am Kopf. Christy gab nur ein Schnauben von sich und rollte mit den Augen. „Aber ich war mit meinen Gedanken gerade bei dir und als du mir so unverhofft praktisch in die Arme gelaufen bist, hat mein Verstand kurz ausgesetzt."

„Und das soll ich dir glauben?", zischte sie ihn an. „Woher weiß ich, dass du nicht ein Serienkiller bist, der seine Opfer erst vergewaltigt und sie in fein säuberliche Päckchen zerteilt, um sie dann an ihre Verwandten zu schicken?"

„Ernsthaft jetzt?", fragte Viktor mit nach oben gezogener Augenbraue.

„Na ja, das ist vielleicht ein wenig übertrieben, aber möglich wäre es trotzdem, oder?" Noch eine hochgezogene Augenbraue. „Okaaaaay, du bist sehr wahrscheinlich kein gemeingefährlicher Serienkiller", lenkte sie dann ein.

„Vielen Dank auch, Blondie."

„Hey! Ich heiße nicht Blondie und auch nicht Wildkatze oder welche idiotischen Namen du mir sonst noch so geben willst!"

„Es könnte aber natürlich daran liegen, dass du Männer generell direkt an den Eiern packst ohne vorher deine Zeit mit so etwas Nebensächlichem wie Vorstellungsrunden zu verplempern." Sein herausfordernder, spöttischer Ton ließ die Temperatur rasant in ihr ansteigen. Ihre Augen verengten sich wütend und als sie gerade Luft holte, um darauf etwas zu erwidern, kam er ihr zuvor. "Aber bevor ich dir zwischen die Beine greife, werde ich mich selbstverständlich an die allgemeinen Formen der Höflichkeit halten. Also ich bin Viktor Krum", stellte er sich mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht vor und hielt ihr die Hand hin. Sie schlug sie weg und als er darüber nur lachte, wurde sie noch gereizter als ohnehin schon.

„Ach wirklich? Meinst du ich lag während des Trimagischen Turniers im Koma, dass ich das nicht mitbekommen hätte?", erwiderte sie giftig.

„Uuuuh, warum denn gleich so angriffslustig? Habe ich irgendwas gesagt, was nicht der Wahrheit entspricht? Dann tut mir das natürlich außerordentlich leid. Bitte verzeih mir mein ungehobeltes Benehmen."

"Du elender Bastard!", schleuderte sie ihm entgegen.

Ausgerechnet diese Beleidigung traf ihn tatsächlich sehr aber er schob das unangenehme Gefühl beiseite, trat auf sie zu und erwiderte scherzhaft mit einer Hand auf sein Herz gepresst: "Heeey! Ich habe auch Gefühle. Das wäre nun wirklich nicht nötig gewesen." Und dabei schaute er sie mit einem so treudoofen gefakten Hundeblick an, dass sie einfach loslachen musste.

„Okay, okay!" wehrte sie ihn immer noch lachend und händewedelnd ab als er sich ihr immer weiter näherte. Irgendwie war der Typ ihr zwar fast sympathisch aber deshalb musste er nicht gleich auf Kuschelkurs gehen.

„In Ordnung, ich bin Christy Cooper. Zufrieden jetzt?" Er war jetzt so nahe an sie herangekommen, dass sich ihre Handflächen gegen seine Brust drückten, die sich erstaunlich definiert unter seinem ärmellosen Shirt anfühlte. Sein Blick änderte sich innerhalb von Sekunden von schelmisch zu hungrig, als er auf ihre Hände hinab blickte.

„Nicht mal annähernd, meine liebe Miss Cooper." Christy bekam einen leicht trockenen Mund. Er stand jetzt so dicht vor ihr, dass sie ihren Kopf in den Nacken legen musste, um ihm ins Gesicht zu schauen und er war ihr so nahe, dass kaum noch eine Handfläche zwischen sie gepasst hätte. Ohne Essensgerüche um sie herum konnte sie jetzt auch seinen herrlichen Duft wahrnehmen. Am liebsten hätte sie sich in seinem Geruch gesuhlt, damit er sie von allen Seiten umgab. Genießerisch schloss sie die Augen und atmete tief ein. Dieser Anblick ließ Viktor fast aufstöhnen. Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und vergrub seine Nase an ihrem Hals um ebenfalls ihren Duft in sich aufzunehmen. Dann begann er, sie dort zu küssen, verteilte kleine zarte Bisse, bei denen sie jedes Mal leicht zusammen zuckte, und arbeite sich zu ihrem Mund hoch.

Als er dort angekommen war, war sie bereits wie Pudding in seinen Armen und ihr Atem ging keuchend. Als er seine Lippen auf ihre drückte und mit seiner Zunge gegen ihre vollen Lippen stieß, ließ sie sie erwartungsvoll eindringen. Ihr Geschmack war genauso köstlich wie ihr Geruch und tausendmal besser, als in seinen Fantasien. Er hatte es sich vorgestern und gestern im Laufe des Tages drei Mal selbst besorgt und gestern vor dem Schlafengehen nochmal, weil sie ihn seit dem heißen Frühstück permanent in seinen Gedanken verfolgte. Heute war es auch nicht wirklich besser gewesen. Sie jetzt tatsächlich so willig im Arm zu halten, sie zu küssen, berauschte ihn und war definitiv nicht das, womit er für seinen Abend heute gerechnet hatte. Aber es passte ihm unglaublich gut in den Kram.

Ihr Kuss wurde immer intensiver und stürmischer. Mittlerweile bekamen sie kaum noch genug Luft zum Atmen aber keiner wollte ihn unterbrechen. Mit einer Hand griff er unter ihren Rock, umfasste ihren Hintern und hob sie an, während er mit der anderen ihren Kopf fest an sich gedrückt hielt. Sofort schlang sie ihre Beine um seine Hüften und ritt ihn durch seine Jogginghose hindurch. Sein Schwanz pochte begehrlich und so schnell wie möglich trug er sie in sein Schlafzimmer. Dort ließ er sie nicht gerade sanft auf sein Bett plumpsen und stieg hinterher, kam über ihr kniend zum Stillstand und begann erneut sie zu küssen. Fordernd zog sie seinen Kopf noch näher an sich heran, schlang erneut die Beine um ihn und wollte ihn somit zwingen, näher an den Punkt zu kommen, der wild zwischen ihren Beinen pulsierte aber er ließ es nicht zu, stieß immer nur ab und zu neckend mit seiner Mitte an ihre, bis sie vor Frust am liebsten los geschrien hätte.

„Viktor, bitte!", bettelte sie.

„Ich bestimme hier die Regeln, nicht du", flüsterte er an ihrem Ohr.

Trotz regte sich in Christy und statt weiter seinen Kopf zu umklammern, begann sie jetzt, auf seine Brust einzuschlagen. „Du arrogantes Arschloch!", spuckte sie ihm entgegen. Die Erinnerung an Snape kam wieder hoch, doch wenn Snape so drauf war, der ein richtiger Mann war, war es das eine. Bei Viktor hingegen war es etwas ganz anderes und sie war nicht bereit, ihm nachzugeben. „Gar nichts bestimmst du hier!"

„Ach, ist das so?" Er schaute sie an, eine Augenbraue belustigt nach oben gezogen, richtete sich auf, so dass er jetzt rittlings auf ihr saß, und packte ihre Hände. Ohne auf ihre Gegenwehr zu achten, die echt lächerlich war, zog er sie auf dem Bett höher nach oben bis er an das Kopfende kam. Noch immer strampelte und fluchte sie unter ihm aber er roch sie, roch ihre Erregung und wusste, dass es ihr gefiel, selbst wenn sie das vor sich selbst nicht zugeben würde denn dafür war sie offenbar viel zu stolz.

Mit Leichtigkeit umfasste er nun nur noch mit einer Hand ihre zarten Handgelenke und beugte sich zu seinem Nachttisch hinüber aus dem er zwei seidene Tücher nahm. Ohne sich um ihr Wutgeschrei und die Beschimpfungen zu kümmern, klemmte er sich einen ihrer Arme noch zwischen die Beine während er den anderen ans Kopfteil des Bettes fesselte. Dann wiederholte er das Ganze noch mit dem anderen Arm. Nun hatte er sie da, wo er sie sich seit Samstagmorgen schon mehrfach vorgestellt hatte. Sie schnaufte heftig unter ihm und wenn Blicke tödlich wären, wäre er geradewegs zu einem Häufchen Asche verbrannt worden aber so funkelte sie ihn einfach nur an.

„So, und jetzt noch einmal: _Ich_ bestimme die Regeln hier, nicht du. Hast du das kapiert?" Als Antwort spuckte sie ihm mitten ins Gesicht. _Oooh, er liebte es, wenn sie so wild waren!_ Lässig nahm er einen Finger, streifte die Spucke damit ab und steckte ihn sich provozierend in den Mund und leckte genüsslich daran. „Du solltest dir deine Spucke lieber aufheben, damit du meinen Schwanz ordentlich lutschen kannst, Süße. Aber so oder so finde ich Verwendung dafür."

„Du widerwärtiger, eingebildeter, dreckiger Bastard!", fauchte sie hielt aber abrupt inne, als Viktor begann, ihre Bluse von unten nach oben auf zuknöpfen und sich jeden Zentimeter, den er so frei legte mit seinem Mund vornahm. Dann war nur noch ihr weißer Spitzen-BH im Weg aber glücklicherweise war es einer, den man vorne aufhaken konnte, was Viktor auch direkt tat. Bewundernd blickte er auf sie herab und Christy wurde bei seinem anerkennenden Blick noch heißer als ohnehin schon.

„Ein prächtiges Paar üppige Titten hast du da", schnurrte er und Christy begann sich erneut unter ihm zu winden. Sie fühlte sich, als würde sie unter seinem Blick verbrennen und das Pochen zwischen ihren Beinen wurde mittlerweile unerträglich. „Lauf nicht weg!", sagte er zwinkernd und stand kurz vom Bett auf um sich seiner Kleidung zu entledigen. Durch ihre festgebunden Arme war sie in ihrer Sicht ziemlich eingeschränkt aber als sie den Kopf hob und ihn von hinten sah, wie er sich sein Shirt auszog, musste sie etwas nach Luft schnappen. Sein Rücken war extrem muskulös und bei jeder seiner Bewegungen spielten die Muskeln und Sehnen unter seiner Haut. Dann streifte er seine Jogginghose zusammen mit seinen Boxershorts ab und sie konnte einen bewundernden Blick auf diesen herrlichen Knackarsch werfen, der noch besser als in ihrer Fantasie aussah. Als er sich umdrehte, wollte sie einen kurzen Blick auf seinen Schwanz erhaschen aber er war so schnell bei und über ihr, dass sie keine Gelegenheit dazu bekam.

Er kniete bereits wieder über ihr und sie musste ehrlich zugeben, dass sie so einen hammer Oberkörper noch nie aus solcher Nähe zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Man merkte ihm an, dass er viel Sport betreiben musste. Einer seiner Mundwinkel hob sich an als er ihren bewundernden Blick bemerkte. Mit beiden Händen ergriff er ihre Brüste, knetete sie ein wenig und umkreiste mit seinen Daumen die aufragenden, harten Spitzen bis sie stöhnte und sich ihm entgegenreckte. Dann wanderten seine Hände an ihrem Körper nach unten bis er am Reißverschluss ihres Rockes ankam, diesen aufzog und ihr den Rock die Beine hinunter streifte, sie dabei streichelte, so dass sie eine Gänsehaut bekam.

Auf seinem Weg zurück nach oben blieb sein Blick an ihrem weißen Höschen hängen, das so feucht war, dass es kaum etwas vor ihm verbarg. Er neigte seinen Kopf nach unten und drückte seine Nase auf ihre Scham, was ihr ein raues Stöhnen entlockte. Und als er seinen Mund durch den Stoff hindurch auf ihre Klitoris legte und daran zu saugen begann, war es um sie geschehen. Sie kam heftig und Tränen der Erleichterung stiegen ihr in die Augen. Er kam nach oben und wischte sie ihr zärtlich weg, küsste sie erneut, dieses Mal sanft und löste sich dann von ihrem Mund. „Nummer eins", sagte er mit einem Lächeln auf den wunderschönen Lippen bevor er sich wieder nach unten begab und nun auch noch ihr Höschen auszog.

Er lachte kurz auf, als er sah, dass sie überall rasiert war, bis auf einen kleinen Haarbusch, der in Form eines Pfeiles nach unten zeigte. „Da geht's also lang?", fragte er spöttisch und Christy erwiderte immer noch leicht keuchend aber schelmisch grinsend: „Ganz genau." Diese Aufforderung konnte er nicht ignorieren und widmete sich nun voller Hingabe ihrer jetzt freigelegten Möse. Christys Atem wurde immer abgehackter und ihre Beine begannen an den Seiten seines Kopfes zu zittern. Jetzt nahm er seinen Zeigefinger dazu und schob ihn langsam in sie hinein, bewegte ihn im Rhythmus seiner Zunge. Schreiend kam Christy, drückte seinen Kopf fest an sich, quetschte ihn zwischen ihren Beinen ein und er wartete ab, bis sie sich wieder etwas entspannte und er seinen Kopf befreien konnte, ohne unterwegs seine Ohren zu verlieren.

Mit einem gewissen männlichen Stolz blickte er auf sie hinab, ihre Wangen waren stark gerötet und ihre Brüste hoben und senkten sich verführerisch im Takt ihres hektischen Atems. Er beugte sich nach vorne und löste ihre Fesseln, streifte ihr ihre Bluse und den BH ab. Zärtlich massierte er ihre Handgelenke und Arme und sie schmolz unter seinen Händen dahin. _Wie anders er doch im Vergleich zu Snape war._

Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und stieß einen Laut aus, der fast an ein Schnurren erinnerte und sein Schwanz reagierte zuckend darauf. Länger konnte er nicht mehr warten. Sie war mehr als bereit für ihn und er für sie. Er hoffte, dass er genug Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen konnte, um nicht direkt abzuspritzen aber da er sich heute ja schon oft genug selbst befriedigt hatte, war er optimistisch. Er dirigierte seine pralle Eichel an ihren Eingang und begann langsam in sie einzudringen. Sie riss die Augen auf. „Wa… was...?", rief sie erschrocken. Aber er küsste sie beruhigend und wagte sich weiter vor.

Er wusste, dass sein kleiner Freund deutlich über dem Durchschnitt lag, was den Durchmesser betraf. Er hatte zwar Kumpels mit längeren Schwänzen gesehen aber keinen, der an seine Dicke herankam und das war für die meisten Frauen erst einmal nicht so einfach. Aber Christy war ja glücklicherweise keine Jungfrau mehr so dass er sich nicht allzu große Sorgen machte, dass sie es nicht mit seinem Schwanz aufnehmen könnte. Zuerst versteifte sie sich etwas aber er richtete sich auf und begann mit seinem Daumen ihre Klitoris zu massieren und sie entspannte sich zunehmend. Als er endlich seine Eichel in sie hineingepresst hatte, war der schwerste Teil überstanden und obwohl ihm bereits vor Anstrengung, sich zurückzuhalten, der Schweiß den Rücken runterlief, riss er sich zusammen und fing langsam an, sich in ihr zu bewegen.

Mit jedem Stoß entlockte er ihr ein Stöhnen und er biss die Zähne zusammen, um nicht direkt zu kommen denn diesen Moment wollte er voll auskosten. Er legte sich ihre Füße auf seine Schultern und umfasste ihre schmale Taille mit seinen Händen. So konnte er noch tiefer in sie eindringen. Sie bohrte ihre Füße in sein Fleisch und kam seinen Stößen freudig entgegen. Immer heftiger stieß er in sie. Ihre großen Titten wippten im Rhythmus seiner Stöße, seine Eier klatschten mit jedem Stoß an ihre Pobacken und er spürte, dass sie bereits wieder kurz davor war, zu kommen. Nach vier, fünf weiteren harten Stößen kam sie und schrie ihren Orgasmus heraus. Ihre inneren Muskeln zogen sich immer wieder krampfend um ihn herum zusammen und er kam mit ihr, hielt sein Ejakulat aber im richtigen Moment zurück, so dass sein Glied einsatzbereit blieb.

Als sie langsam wieder auf der Erde angekommen war, zog er sich aus ihr heraus und forderte sie auf, sich umzudrehen. Sie kniete sich bereitwillig vor ihn hin doch sie hatte kaum genug Kraft, um sich auf ihren Armen abzustützen. Aber das war okay für ihn. Er mochte es sowieso lieber anders also drückte er ihren Oberkörper mit seiner Hand nach unten so dass nur ihr Prachtarsch in die Höhe ragte und mit einem nicht gerade sanften Stoß versenkte er sich wieder in ihr. Jetzt hielt er sich nicht mehr zurück. Sein Schwanz glitt mittlerweile mühelos rein und raus und er fickte sie hart, gnadenlos.

Bei jedem Stoß schrie sie in die Matratze hinein und er spürte, wie sich sein nächster Orgasmus immer weiter aufbaute. Als sie um ihn herum erneut anfing zu zucken, riss er sie an den Haaren hoch und drehte ihren Kopf so, dass er seine Zunge in ihrem Mund versenken konnte und dann ließ auch er los und verströmte sich mit einem animalischen Stöhnen und tief in ihr vergraben in sie. Danach brachen beide erschöpft zusammen und er rollte sich geistesgegenwärtig noch zur Seite, um Christy nicht unter sich zu zerquetschen. Noch eine ganze Weile lagen sie so da, bis ihr Atem ruhiger wurde und sie völlig erschöpft nebeneinander einschliefen.

Als Viktor am nächsten Morgen satt und befriedigt erwachte, war Christy schon nicht mehr da.


	5. Chapter 5

Als Christy sich am nächsten Morgen still und leise aus Viktor Räumen geschlichen hatte, wusste sie erst gar nicht, was sie jetzt tun sollte. Noch nie hatte sie die Nacht in einem fremden Bett verbracht - nun ja, zumindest nicht schlafend. Sie würde dafür sorgen, dass das auch nicht noch einmal passierte. Etwas hatte Viktor mit ihr angestellt, was ihr den Atem raubte und sie verunsicherte, daher musste sie sicher gehen, dass es zu keinen weiteren Begegnungen dieser Art mehr kam.

Etwa zwei Monate später lümmelte Christy an einem klaren und klirrend kalten Tag in ihrem Lieblingssessel im Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaws zwischen Kamin und Turmfenster. Auf ihrem Schoß lag ein Schulbuch und vor ihr in der Luft schwebten Pergament und Feder. Sie sollten einen Aufsatz über internationale Zusammenarbeit schreiben. Tihi – da fiel ihr doch auf Anhieb eine äußerst erfolgreiche Zusammenarbeit im September mit Bulgarien ein. Ihre Miene verdüsterte sich. Viktor hatte ihr sämtlichen Verstand aus dem Hirn gevögelt und sie so oft kommen lassen, dass sie irgendwann nicht mehr gezählt hatte. Doch als sie wieder einigermaßen klar denken konnte, hatte sie beschlossen, ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen. Auch wenn die Nacht mit Viktor äußerst vergnüglich war – ihr Plan war eigentlich ein anderer gewesen. Säuerlich wanderten ihre Gedanken weiter zu Professor Snape.

Na prima – so würde das nichts werden mit ihren Hausaufgaben. Frustriert räumte sie ihre Schulsachen weg und zog ihren warmen Umhang an. Vielleicht würde ein Spaziergang im Schnee ihre Gedanken klären. Auf halber Strecke prallte sie fast mit jemandem zusammen. Als sie aufblickte, gefroren ihr Gesichtszüge zu Eis. „Miss Umbridge! Bitte entschuldigen Sie!"

"Aber natürlich, mein Kind", säuselte sie süßlich und bei dem Anblick von soviel Rosa überkam Christy tatsächlich ein leichter Brechreiz. "Ich wünsche Ihnen einen schönen Tag." Christy nickte nur. Rasch drehte sie ab und ging in die andere Richtung davon. Diese Frau hatte etwas an sich, dass ihr eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagte, trotz oder gerade wegen ihrem permanenten falschen Lächelns im Gesicht. Schnell schüttelte sie das unangenehme Gefühl ab und setzte ihren Weg fort. Da sie mal wieder vollkommen in Gedanken war, bemerkte sie nicht, dass sie beobachtet wurde. Auch dass ihr stiller Beobachter sie verfolgte fiel ihr erst auf, als sie schon die ersten Bäume des kleineren Waldes von Hogwarts erreicht hatte. Das Knacken eines Astes ließ sie herumfahren doch kaum hatte sie ihren Zauberstab gezückt, wurde sie schon entwaffnet.

Mit vor Zorn funkelnden Augen blickte sie ihr Gegenüber an. „Was soll das, Viktor? Warum schleichst du mir nach?"

"Vielleicht, weil da noch eine Rechnung zwischen uns offen ist?"

"Ach komm schon! So blöd kannst selbst du nicht sein, dass du nicht checkst, wenn eine Frau nichts mehr von dir will. Also verpiss dich einfach und such dir eine andere! Da ist nichts weiter zwischen uns." fauchte sie.

Viktors Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und seine Kiefer mahlten. Er war da offenbar anderer Meinung. „ _Ich_ mache die Regeln oder hast du das schon vergessen, kleine Ravenclaw? Du hast mich zu lange warten lassen. Das werde ich nicht auf mir sitzen lassen! Hast du im Ernst gedacht, dass ich dich so davon kommen lassen würde?" Er trat näher auf sie zu und unwillkürlich wich sie zurück bis sie mit ihrem Rücken an einen Baum stieß.

Sie würde ihm niemals gestehen, dass sie sich die letzten beiden Monate nach ihm verzehrt hatte. Der Sex mit ihm war grandios gewesen und die ganzen kleinen Liebschaften, die sie zwischendurch hatte, langweilten sie bereits, während diese sich hechelnd und tölpelhaft auf ihr abrackerten und gierig dabei ihre Brüste begrabschten, nur um dann zu schnell abzuspritzen.

Snape war auch aus dem Rennen und mittlerweile hatte sie ihre Bemühungen diesbezüglich eingestellt. Für ihn war sie nicht mehr als eine weitere naive Schülerin, die für einen einmaligen Fick gut gewesen war aber zu mehr eben auch nicht. Und sie hatte es nicht nötig, ihm wie eine läufige Hündin hinterher zu hecheln. Etwas wehmütig dachte sie trotzdem manchmal an den Nachmittag in der Kammer des Schreckens zurück aber was vorbei war, war vorbei.

Und wenn es nach ihr ginge, würde sie den Abschnitt Viktor genauso abhaken allerdings aus anderen Gründen als bei Snape. Sie hatte einfach zu große Angst, was sich daraus entwickeln könnte. Seine Nähe machte sie völlig fertig und sie spürte, wie sie feucht zwischen den Beinen wurde. Wenn sie nur an ihn dachte, begann es zwischen ihren Beinen zu kribbeln. Ihn in unmittelbarer Nähe zu haben, war zu gefährlich. Und obwohl sie genau das Gegenteil dachte sagte sie: "Kannst du nicht einfach akzeptieren, dass ich dich nicht will?"

Nie war ihr eine Lüge schwerer gefallen als diese. Und Viktor wusste es. Sie konnte in seinen Augen sehen, dass er ihr kein Wort glaubte. "Tatsächlich?" Und ohne Vorwarnung griff er ihr unter den Rock. Was er dort vorfand, ließ ihn breit lächeln. Er schob ihren String zur Seite und schob seinen Zeige- und Mittelfinger in sie hinein. Himmel, fühlte sich das gut an! Sie konnte ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken und mit einem rauen Laut aus seiner Kehle fiel er auch über ihren Mund her. Wild, fast schon brutal, küsste er sie, stieß mit seiner Zunge genau so brutal zu wie mit seinen Fingern und Christy konnte nicht mehr tun als ihn gewähren zu lassen. Viel zu lange hatte sie von ihm geträumt. Immer wieder wachte sie nachts auf, kurz vor einem Orgasmus und musste sich im Schlafsaal in aller Stille selbst befriedigen weil sie sonst wahnsinnig geworden wäre. Aber das reichte nicht mal ansatzweise aus, um das Bedürfnis nach seinem harten Prügel in ihr zu stillen.

Kurz davor zu kommen, warf sie ihren Kopf hin und her. Sie hielt es kaum noch aus, war fast am Ziel als er abrupt von ihr abließ. "Neeeeiiin", stieß sie verzweifelt aus und krallte sich in seinen Mantel. Ihr Fleisch pochte unerträglich.

"Sag mir, dass du gelogen hast! Sag mir, dass du nichts mehr willst, als mich in dir zu spüren!" Grob zog er ihren Kopf an den Haaren nach hinten so dass sie zu ihm aufblicken musste. "Ja", presste sie ächzend aus ihrer Kehle heraus.

"Was, ja? Ich will es von dir hören!"

"Ja, ich habe dich angelogen", wimmerte sie.

"Was noch?" Ein weiterer harter Ruck an ihren Haaren. Und Christy schluckte ihr letztes Bisschen Stolz herunter und sagte: "Ich will nichts mehr, als dich in mir zu spüren!" Sie konnte in seinen Augen sehen, wie sehr er ihre Kapitulation genoss. Er ließ ihre Haare los, riss sich die Hose hinunter und ergriff ihre Beine, so dass sie in der Luft baumelten. Eingequetscht zwischen dem harten Stamm hinter ihr und seinem genauso harten Körper vor ihr war sie ihm völlig ausgeliefert. Sie umklammerte haltsuchend seinen Nacken als er mit einem harten Stoß in sie eindrang. Es war fast zu viel. Sein Schwanz war so viel dicker als alles, was sie sonst so in sich stecken gehabt hatte aber es fühlte sich so unglaublich, so richtig an. Bei seinem dritten Vorstoß kam sie so heftig, dass es vor ihren Augen flimmerte. Ihre heiseren Lustschreie fing er mit seinem Mund auf während er weiter und immer weiter in sie stieß und sich schließlich in einer gewaltigen Explosion in ihr entlud. Sie konnte spüren, wie sich sein Sperma schubartig in ihr verströmte und es schickte sie erneut über die Klippe. Danach standen sie mit ihrer Stirn aneinander gelehnt noch keuchend eine Weile da, bis sich ihr Atem normalisierte. Als Viktor sie endlich herunter ließ und sein nun erschlaffter Schwanz aus ihr herausglitt, war sie kaum in der Lage zu stehen. Mit ein paar Taschentüchern wischte sie sich notdürftig seinen Saft ab, der träge aus ihr heraus geflossen kam. Viktor hatte indes seine Hose wieder hochgezogen. "Willst du mir immer noch weismachen, dass zwischen uns nichts mehr läuft", fragte er sie fast verächtlich. Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf, zu beschämt und auch zu aufgewühlt von dem eben Erlebten.

"Ich werde jetzt zurück in meine Suite gehen. Um zweiundzwanzig Uhr erwarte ich dich dort und gnade dir Gott, wenn du nicht auftauchst!" Er packte sie am Kinn und zwang sie, ihm in die Augen zu schauen. "Hast du mich verstanden?"

"Ja, klar und deutlich!" So langsam brach sich die Wut darüber, wie leicht er sich genommen hatte, was er wollte, die Bahn und das war an ihrem Ton auch sehr deutlich zu hören.

"Sehr gut! Und komm ja nicht zu spät. Ich werde nicht noch einmal auf dich warten." Damit ließ er ihr Kinn los, stapfte davon und ließ eine vor Wut zitternde Christy zurück.

Zurück in den Räumen der Ravenclaws ging Christy erst einmal ausgiebig duschen. Sie fühlte sich ein wenig wund zwischen den Beinen aber auch wenn sie es ungern vor sich selbst zugab, fühlte es sich fantastisch an. Auch wenn es ihr nicht gefiel, dass er sie herumkommandierte, musste sie sich eingestehen, dass dieser Typ sie vollkommen im Griff hatte. Wenn sie an später dachte fing ihre Scheide bereits wieder zu pochen an und sehnte sich danach, von ihm ausgefüllt zu werden. Christy rasierte sich besonders ordentlich und sparte auch nicht an ihrem wohlriechenden Duschgel. Dieses Mal wollte sie den Spieß ein wenig umdrehen und ihm den Kopf verdrehen.

Nach dem Abtrocknen zog sie eines ihrer Lieblingsunterwäsche-Sets an und warf sich nur ihre Robe über. Sie gab vor, im Gemeinschaftsraum noch ein wenig lernen zu wollen obwohl die Mädchen auf ihrem Zimmer sich vermutlich schon dachten, dass sie sich mal wieder zu einem Stelldichein davon schleichen würde. Sie kannten sie jetzt schon lange genug. Ihr Blick fiel immer wieder auf die große Wanduhr. Sie hatte nicht vor, wie ein gehorsames Haustier pünktlich bei ihm zu erscheinen. Er musste auch mal lernen, dass nicht immer alles nach seinem Kopf laufen konnte. Als die Uhr zehn schlug blieb sie noch ein Weilchen sitzen und machte sich erst dann ohne Eile auf den Weg. Auf dem ganzen Weg hinunter klopfte ihr Herz aufgeregt zum einen wegen der Angst, erwischt zu werden zum anderen wegen der Vorfreude auf das, was sie erwarten würde. Vierzehn Minuten nach zehn klopfte sie leise an seine Tür. Es dauerte keine fünf Sekunden und ein wütend dreinblickender Viktor öffnete ihr.

„Ich dachte, ich hätte mich klar genug ausgedrückt!", grollte er, zog sie in seine Suite und knallte die Tür hinter ihr zu. Mit einem aufreizenden Lächeln blickte sie zu ihm auf.

„Ich bin doch gekommen, oder?"

„Ja, aber vierzehn Minuten und achtunddreißig Sekunden zu spät!"

„Spielt das denn eine so große Rolle?"

„Ja, tut es. Ich habe dir schon mal gesagt, dass ich hier das Sagen habe. Und wenn ich dir befehle, sei pünktlich um zweiundzwanzig Uhr da, dann bist du verdammt nochmal zehn Sekunden vorher an meiner Tür!" Seine Stimme war gefährlich leise geworden und auf einmal war Christy sich nicht mehr sicher, ob sie mit ihrer Taktik bei ihm richtig gelegen hatte. Gewöhnlich verzehrten sich die Männer und Jungs so sehr nach ihr, dass sie alles in Kauf nehmen würden, so lange es nur damit endete, zwischen ihren Beinen zu liegen aber Viktor war tatsächlich anders gestrickt.

„Tut mir leid, dass es etwas länger gedauert hat. Aber ich wollte mich extra hübsch für dich machen", säuselte sie und ließ dabei ihre Robe von ihren Schultern gleiten so dass sie nur noch in ihrer Unterwäsche vor ihm stand. Sie sah, wie der Hunger in Viktor sofort erwachte und triumphierte. Männer waren so leicht zu manipulieren!.

Viktor betrachtete sie eingehend. Ihre Unterwäsche war komplett schwarz und der Kontrast zu ihrer milchweißen Haut törnte ihn extrem an. Sie trug ein Korsett, aus dem oben fast ihre vollen Brüste rausquollen. Er konnte sogar schon den Ansatz ihrer Vorhöfe sehen. Um die Hüften trug sie Strapse, die halterlose Strümpfe hielten und ein winziger String, der ihre wundervollen Arschbacken freiließ, bedeckte kaum ihre Scham. Das Highlight waren die zehn Zentimeter Highheels.

Augenblicklich war er hart. Am liebsten würde er ihr diesen Hauch von nichts wegreißen und direkt in sie eindringen, denn mit Sicherheit tropfte sie schon für ihn aber sie hatte ihn zwei Monate lang hingehalten und war heute trotz seines ausdrücklichen Befehls zu spät gekommen. Und da sie mehr als drei Stunden Zeit gehabt hatte, um sich fertig zu machen, nahm er ihr diesen fadenscheinigen Vorwand nicht ab. Christy liebte es, mit Männern zu spielen aber er war nicht wie die anderen. Er erwartete absoluten Gehorsam und deshalb würde er sie jetzt bestrafen müssen.

Sie konnte an seinem Blick sehen, dass ihm ihr Anblick gefiel. Aber etwas Dunkles mischte sich hinein und ließ sie vor Angst aber auch Erregung zittern. „Komm mit!", sagte er barsch und sie folgte ihm mehr als willig in sein Schlafzimmer. „Zieh mich aus!", befahl er. Das ließ sie sich nicht zweimal sagen. Lasziv schlenderte sie ihn auf ihn zu und ließ ihre Hüften dabei schwingen. Sie konnte schon die Ausbuchtung in seiner Hose sehen und war voller Vorfreude. Mit langsamen Bewegungen strich sie über seine Brust und ließ ihre Hände zum Saum seines T-Shirts hinabgleiten während sie ihm dabei tief in die Augen schaute. Hungrig verfolgte er jede ihrer Bewegungen. Sie zog ihm sein Shirt langsam hoch, ließ sich Zeit, genoss den Anblick der so von ihr freigelegten Haut und sie sah, dass er eine Gänsehaut bekam. Seine kleinen Brustwarzen verhärteten sich und als sie ihm das Shirt bis über die Augen gezogen hatte, hielt sie kurz inne und leckte kess über eine der Warzen was ihm ein Zischen entlockte. Das gleiche machte sie auch bei der anderen und ein Stöhnen folgte aber Viktor rührte sich kein Stück. Dann streifte sie ihm das Shirt komplett ab. Sein Blick brannte aber ansonsten sah man keinerlei Gefühlsregung.

Jetzt kniete sie sich vor ihm nieder, und zog ihm erst seine Stiefel aus, dann seine Strümpfe. Er hatte echt schöne Füße für einen Mann, bemerkte sie nebenbei. Immer noch kniend richtete sie sich ein wenig auf und griff nach dem Bund seiner Hose. Sie schob ihre Hände von hinten hinein und griff in diesen herrlichen Arsch bevor sie langsam seine Hose runterstreifte. Er trug keine Unterhose und sein dicker Schwanz sprang ihr entgegen, sobald er aus seinem Gefängnis befreit war. Unwillkürlich musste sie sich über die Lippen lecken. Sie beeilte sich, Viktor ganz von seinen Hosen zu befreien und wollte aufstehen, um ihn in seiner vollen Pracht zu bewundern aber mit einer leicht heiseren Stimme befahl er ihr: „Bleib auf deinen Knien!"

„Aber natürlich. Wie du befiehlst", erwiderte sie schelmisch und blickte ihm dabei in die Augen obwohl sein zuckender Schwanz vor ihrer Nase es ihr schwer machte, nicht dorthin zu blicken. Aber Viktor sah nicht belustigt aus. Die Dunkelheit in seinen Augen stritt mit den Flammen der Lust aber sie überwog. „Nimm ihn endlich in deinen verdammten Mund!" Und dabei packte er sie an ihrem Kopf und zwang seinen Schwanz zwischen ihre Lippen. Er hätte sie gar nicht dazu zwingen müssen. Sie nahm ihn mehr als bereitwillig auf aber es machte sie unglaublich an, wenn er so unnachgiebig war. Langsam ließ sie ihre Zunge mehrmals um diese dicke Eichel kreisen und ein salziger kleiner Lusttropfen bildete sich auf der Spitze, den sie genüsslich ableckte. Sie drückte ein bisschen fester zu, um mehr davon zu bekommen und wurde nicht enttäuscht. Sie liebte seinen Geschmack jetzt schon.

Als er ungeduldig wurde und ihren Kopf härter an sich heranpresste gab sie nach und nahm ihn Stück für Stück auf. Er war so dick, dass sie ihn mit einer Hand nicht mal ansatzweise umschließen konnte, daher musste sich ihr Mund erst einmal daran gewöhnen aber schon bald konnte sie ihn ohne Probleme aufnehmen. Da sein Schwanz nicht überdurchschnittlich lang war hatte sie es nach kurzer Zeit geschafft, ihn bis zu den Eiern einzusaugen. Viktor stöhnte und stieß immer heftiger in ihren Mund. Mit einer Hand umklammerte sie seinen Hintern, mit der anderen kümmerte sie sich um seine Hoden, die sich vor Lust nah an seinen Körper gezogen hatten. Immer weiter bearbeite sie ihn, leckte ihn inbrünstig und dann spürte sie, dass er kurz davor war zu kommen.

Er wollte sich aus ihrem Mund zurückziehen aber sie ließ es nicht zu. Sie krallte sich nun mit beiden Händen in seinen Arsch und saugte sich an seinem Schwanz fest. Er blickte auf sie hinab, fragend, hoffend und sie erteilte ihm mit ihren Augen die Erlaubnis. Als der erste Schub seines Spermas begleitet von einem langgezogenen Stöhnen in ihren Rachen schoss, durchströmte sie ein noch nie dagewesenes Machtgefühl. In diesem Moment war Viktor ihr ausgeliefert, zitterte, während ein Strahl nach dem anderen aus ihm herausspritzte. Gierig schluckte sie alles, saugte noch den letzten Rest aus ihm heraus bis er ihren Kopf losließ und sich zurückzog.

Es war zu viel! Länger hielt er es nicht mehr in ihrem Mund aus. Sein Schwanz war hypersensibel. Diese kleine Schlampe hatte ihn gelutscht, dass ihm Hören und Sehen verging! Aber es war der geilste Blowjob aller Zeiten gewesen. Als er wieder einigermaßen in der Realität angekommen war, blickte er auf sie hinab. Sie leckte sich genüsslich diese herrlich vollen Lippen. Sie hatte tatsächlich alles runtergeschluckt, was er ihr gegeben hatte und sie schien es genossen zu haben. Er war schon ein paar Mal in einem Mund gekommen aber die Mädchen hatten das nur gemacht, weil er es von ihnen wollte, und nicht, weil sie so scharf darauf waren. Aber dieses geile Miststück hier vor ihm hatte ihn praktisch dazu gezwungen in ihr abzuspritzen und auch noch das letzte Tröpfchen aus seinem Schwanz gepresst.

Für's erste befriedigt zog er sie auf die Beine. „Das hast du echt gut gemacht. Du kannst ja doch ein braves Mädchen sein." Sie blickte ihm in die Augen. Sie wusste, dass sie gut blasen konnte aber sein Kompliment machte sie irgendwie stolz. Er war ein Meister in dem was er tat und daher war sie sich sicher, dass er auch nur eine meisterliche Leistung von anderen als solche anerkannte, wenn sie es tatsächlich war. Auf jeden Fall kannte sie jetzt einen seiner Schwachpunkte und würde das zu gegebener Zeit auch gegen ihn einsetzen. Er ergriff ihre Hand und zog sie das letzte Stück zum Bett. „Es gefällt mir, dass du dich für mich hübsch gemacht hast", sagte er und zog sie dabei näher an sich. Er griff in ihre Haare und presste seinen Mund fordernd auf ihren. Sofort ließ sie ihn ein und er konnte einen Rest seines Aromas auf ihrer Zunge schmecken. Bei dem Gedanken daran, wie sie ihn bearbeitet hatte, zuckte sein Schwanz schon wieder, was ihn überrascht innehalten ließ. Normalerweise war er nicht so schnell nach einem Orgasmus wieder bereit aber Christy hatte einfach etwas an sich, das alles aus ihm rausholte.

Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und er hob sie an, so dass sie ihre Beine um ihn schlingen konnte. Überrascht stellte Christy fest, dass sein kleiner Freund schon fast wieder hart war. Dieser Viktor war in der Tat ein erstaunliches männliches Exemplar. Aufreizend rieb sie sich an ihm, ließ ihre Hüften im Rhythmus ihrer Zunge in seinem Mund an seinem Unterkörper kreisen und spürte, wie er nach kurzer Zeit wieder stand wie eine eins. Plötzlich löste er sich von ihr und setzte sie ab. Fragend blickte sie zu ihm auf. „Stell dich an die Bettkante und stütz dich mit deinen Armen auf der Matratze ab!", befahl er ihr. Willig ließ sie sich darauf ein, sicher, dass er sie nun endlich nehmen würde und sie von ihrer größten Not erlöste.

Als er an eine Kommode herantrat wollte sie schauen, was er da tat, doch ein barsches „Blick auf die Matratze!" ließ sie sich wieder abwenden und die Vorfreude auf das, was er sich für sie ausdachte, ließ es freudig in ihr kribbeln. Sie spürte seine Anwesenheit förmlich, als er wieder hinter sie trat. Eine nach der anderen löste er die Klammern ihrer Strapse, öffnete den Verschluss und ließ sie zu Boden fallen. Dann zog er ihren String langsam runter. Sie stieg aus ihm raus und machte sich auf sein Eindringen bereit. Mittlerweile lief ihr ihr eigener Saft schon an den Beinen herab. Sie brauchte ihn unbedingt in sich. Mit seiner Linken streichelte er sanft über ihre Pobacken und unruhig trat sie von einem Bein auf das andere.

„So feucht für mich...", sagte er, als er einen seiner Finger in sie hineingleiten ließ. „Aber soooo ungehorsam..." Und dann ließ er etwas mit Wucht auf ihren Arsch knallen und Christy schrie auf!

„SAG MAL, SPINNST DU!", schrie sie ihn an und wollte sich aufrichten.

„Halt deinen Mund!", zischte er „sonst knebele ich ihn dir! Du dachtest doch nicht wirklich, dass du mit ein bisschen Blasen deiner Strafe entgehst, oder?" Doch, tatsächlich hatte sie gedacht, dass sie ihn damit besänftigen würde.

„Aber ich bin doch gekommen!"

„Das schon, aber du warst vierzehn verdammte Minuten und achtunddreißig Sekunden zu spät! Lass mich nie wieder warten, hast du mich gehört?" Völlig fassungslos blickte sie ihn über ihre Schulter hinweg an. „Ich wollte dich doch nur ein bisschen zappeln lassen", schluchzte sie.

„Tut mir leid, aber da hast du dir den falschen Mann für ausgesucht. Ich hoffe, du hast jetzt endlich verstanden, was ich dir schon mehrmals gesagt habe. _Ich_ habe hier das Sagen.

Wenn ich sage, spring, springst du.

Wenn ich sage, knie dich hin, dann kniest du.

Und wenn ich dir sage, leg dich auf den Tisch in der Halle und mach die Beine für mich breit, dann wirst du das verdammt nochmal auch tun und vor Lust schreien, wenn ich dich vor aller Augen ficke!

Und jetzt zurück zu deiner Bestrafung... bei achtunddreißig Sekunden muss ich leider aufrunden. Deshalb halt jetzt deinen Mund und nimm die restlichen vierzehn Schläge an, wie es sich für eine braves Mädchen gehört." Und damit ließ er das Paddel, wie sie jetzt sehen konnte, erneut auf ihren Hintern klatschen. Danach streichelte er zärtlich über die Stelle, bevor er es wieder auf sie niedersausen ließ. Und er wiederholte diese Prozedur immer wieder, schlagen, streicheln, schlagen streicheln. Beim achten Schlag begann ihre Welt um sie herum zu zerfließen.

Mit jedem Schlag löste sie sich mehr auf, jeder Schlag begann sich besser anzufühlen und als er beim vorletzten ankam, war sie nicht mehr an die Schwerkraft gebunden. Sie trieb im Nirgendwo und alles was sie wahrnahm war Viktor. Seine Stimme beim Zählen, seine Hand, die sie streichelte, alles andere war zur Nebensache geworden. Sein letzter Schlag verklang und er nahm sie in den Arm, setzte sich mit ihr auf das Bett, darauf bedacht, dass ihr glühender Hintern nicht auf ihm auflag. Beruhigend strich er ihr übers Haar, lobte sie, wie toll sie ihre Strafe ertragen hatte, wie glücklich sie ihn damit gemacht hatte und nach einigen Minuten kam sie wieder auf den Boden zurück. Ihre Sicht klarte auf und sie nahm wieder alles um sie herum war. Und sie wusste nicht, ob sie jemals wieder die Alte sein würde.

Vorsichtig stand Viktor auf, darauf bedacht, ihr nicht allzu weh zu tun. Es hatte so gut getan, ihr den Hintern zu versohlen. Das war schon lange überfällig gewesen. Zwei Monate hatte sie ihn warten, sich nach ihr verzehren lassen. Jetzt war er endlich wieder mit sich im Reinen.

„Christy, leg dich mit dem Bauch auf's Bett", befahl er ihr leise und ohne einen Funken Trotz tat sie sofort, was er sagte. _Oh ja, sie lernte schnell_. Er trat an ein kleines Schränkchen und holte einen Tiegel mit Salbe heraus. Dann trat er ans Bett und stieg darauf, kniete sich neben ihr hin. Er nahm eine großzügige Menge Salbe mit seiner Hand heraus und begann, sie auf Christys pink leuchtenden Pobacken zu verteilen. Sie zuckte schmerzerfüllt zusammen aber er sagte ihr, sie solle sich beruhigen und gleich würde es ihr besser gehen. Also entspannte sie sich und ließ ihn gewähren.

Innerhalb von Sekunden tat die Salbe ihre Wirkung und alle Striemen und die schöne dunkle Verfärbung verschwanden. Fast schon bedauerte er es aber da er heute noch einiges mit ihr vorhatte und sie ihre Strafe erhalten hatte, wollte er ihr keine weiteren Schmerzen mehr zufügen. „Besser?", fragte er. Ein Nicken in die Matratze hinein war ihre einzige Antwort. „Dreh dich um, Christy." Gehorsam kam sie seiner Bitte nach. Ihre Augen waren vom Weinen gerötet und selten hatte er sie schöner gefunden. Sie war tatsächlich eine dieser Frauen, die nicht total verquollen aussah, nachdem sie geheult hatte.

Noch immer standen Tränen in ihren Augen und ließen sie groß und glänzend erscheinen. Und Angst war in ihnen zu lesen. „Es tut mir leid, Christy. Aber wenn du keinen Mist mehr baust, wird das das einzige Mal gewesen sein, dass ich dir das antue. Ich habe manchmal diese dunkle Seite in mir und mit deinem Verhalten hast du sie zu Tage gefördert. Ich werde mich nicht entschuldigen, denn ich hatte dich mehrfach gewarnt, aber es tut mir trotzdem leid und ich möchte nicht, dass du Angst vor mir hast."

Sie nickte erneut und die Tränen liefen ihr wie kleine flüssige Diamanten aus den Augenwinkeln. Er beugt sich über sie und küsste sie ihr weg, küsste zärtlich den Rest ihres Gesichts und bahnte sich seinen Weg nach unten. Wie konnte ein Mann so facettenreich sein? In der einen Minute brutal und gnadenlos, in der anderen zärtlich und liebevoll. Sie konnte ihn überhaupt nicht einordnen aber sie wusste, dass er sie verändert hatte. Ihr Po fühlte sich wieder genauso an wie vorher, alle Schmerzen waren verschwunden aber er hatte ihr sein Zeichen eingebrannt und auch wenn sie das nicht wollte, wurde ihr bewusst, dass ihr nie mehr ein Mann das geben konnte, was Viktor ihr gab.

Als er sich küssend seinen Weg zu ihrem Zentrum bahnte, schmolz sie bereits wieder dahin, Erregung machte sich in ihr breit und als er seinen Mund endlich auf die Stelle legte, die ihn am meisten brauchte, schluchzte sie vor Erleichterung auf. Er war ein Virtuose mit seiner Zunge und nach wenigen gekonnten Zungenschlägen war sie kurz davor zu kommen. Unruhig wand sie sich unter ihm aber er legte beide Hände um ihre Hüfte, um sie still zu halten. Und dann hob er seinen Kopf an und sie schrie vor sexuellem Frust auf.

„Soll ich dich kommen lassen?", schnurrte er.

„Oh bitte, ja, bitte, ich halte es nicht mehr aus!" Sie wusste, dass sie bettelte und dass es ihm gefiel, dass sie ihm so ausgeliefert war aber es war ihr egal. Mit einem triumphierenden Ausdruck in seinen Augen positionierte er sich vor ihrem Eingang, glitt mit einer einzigen harten geschmeidigen Bewegung in sie hinein und sie explodierte. Ihr Höhepunkt ebbte nicht ab, immer weiter stieß er in sie, hart, unnachgiebig und sie sah wortwörtlich Sterne vor ihren geschlossenen Augenlidern. Erneut liefen Tränen ihre Augenwinkel hinab und er fickte sie immer noch weiter, immer weiter. „Bitte... hör... auf! Ich... kann... nicht... mehr", keuchte sie zwischen jedem seiner Stöße. Und er hatte ein Einsehen mit ihr. Noch ein harter Stoß und er zog sich aus ihr heraus.

Aber er gönnte ihr nur eine kurze Atempause. Er drehte sie um, zog ihren Hintern hoch und wie schon beim letzten Mal drückte er ihren Oberkörper hinunter und versenkte sich sich erneut in ihr. Er stieß so hart zu, dass ihr Gesicht mit jedem Stoß tief in die Matratze gedrückt wurde. Ihr nächster Höhepunkt bahnte sich bereits an und auch durch diesen Ritt er sie gnadenlos. Er vögelte sie auf alle erdenklichen Arten. Nach ihrem zweiten Orgasmus zog er sich aus ihr zurück und legte sich auf den Rücken und ließ sie ihn reiten. Der Anblick ihrer Beine in den halterlosen Strümpfen und die Higheels machten ihn rasend. Er kam zum Orgasmus, spritzte allerdings nicht ab sondern sparte sich das auf. Er war noch lange nicht fertig mit ihr und musste noch hart bleiben. Als der Orgasmus abgeebbt war stand er auf, zog sie hoch, bis sie ihre Beine um ihn schlang und fickte sie im Stehen weiter. Dann presste er sie mit dem Bauch an die Wand, winkelte ihr Bein an und stieß in sie und zwischendurch ließ er sie sich immer wieder hinknien und nahm sie von hinten.

Das schien seine bevorzugte Stellung zu sein aber ihr war es recht, denn so konnte er sich bis zum Anschlag in sie reinrammen und sie genoss jeden harten, dicken Zentimeter. Nach gefühlten zwei Stunden und so vielen Orgasmen, dass sie nicht mehr mitzählen konnte, spürte sie, dass auch seine Ausdauer langsam an ihre Grenzen stieß. Sie lag auf ihrem Rücken und er auf ihr, ihre Beine um seine Hüften geschlungen. Ihre Schuhe und Strümpfe waren irgendwann im Eifer des Gefechts auf dem Boden gelandet und sie genoss das Gefühl, ihn überall Haut an Haut zu spüren.

Er neigte seinen und küsste sie mit tiefen langsamen Bewegungen, die denen seines Schwanzes nachgeahmt waren. Die Muskeln an seinen Armen, die er rechts und links von ihr abgestützt hatte, traten deutlich hervor. Der Schweiß lief bei beiden in Strömen aber seine jetzt zärtliche, gemächliche Art, sie zu nehmen, ließ ein warmes Gefühl in ihrer Brust entstehen und sie spürte, wie sich der nächste Höhepunkt anbahnte. Als ihre Atemzüge erneut hektischer wurden begann auch er, schneller zuzustoßen und während sie abhob, spürte sie, wie er seinen Samen in sie hineinpumpte. Er kam so heftig, dass sie jeden Schub spürte. Als der Strom aufgehört hatte, küsste er sie nochmal zärtlich auf die Nasenspitze, rollte sich auf den Rücken, nahm sie mit und bettete ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter. Zutiefst befriedigt schliefen sie innerhalb kürzester Zeit ein.

Christy wachte durch die Sonnenstrahlen auf, die durch das Fenster von Viktors Suite schienen. Moment - Viktors Suite? "Oh Gott¨ stöhnte sie. Bei der Erinnerung an die letzten Stunden mit dem Bulgaren wurde ihr ganz anders. Unfassbar, dass er sie so leicht wieder in Besitz genommen hatte. Das war ihr gar nicht recht denn eine Beziehung war das letzte, was sie wollte. Zum einen war sie dafür zu jung und zum anderen gab es da draußen noch so viel zu sehen und zu erleben. Langsam setzte sie sich auf und blickte neben sich. Das Bett war leer. _Wie das?_

¨Viktor?¨, flüsterte sie. Auf einmal wurde ihr schrecklich übel und sie schaffte es gerade noch zur Toilette ehe sie sich heftig übergeben musste. Was war das denn nun schon wieder? Eine Magen-Darm-Grippe war das letzte, was sie so kurz vor der Weihnachtszeit gebrauchen konnte.

Eine Weile später hatte Christy sich mühsam wieder ins Bett zurück geschleppt. Sie wurde eigentlich nur selten krank und würde es auch bevorzugen, wenn es dabei bliebe. Schließlich schlief sie wieder ein. Sie hatte das Gefühl, gerade erst eingeschlafen zu sein, als sie auch schon wieder geweckt wurde. Viktor saß auf der Bettkante und beobachtete sie. Zum Glück hatte sie es geschafft, sich die Zähne zu putzen denn er beugte sich zu ihr herunter um sie zärtlich zu küssen. Erstaunt stellte sie fest, dass es ihr wieder gut ging. Vielleicht hatte sie sich ja nur den Magen verdorben. Sie erwiderte Viktors Kuss, der schnell leidenschaftlicher wurde. Als ihr Schoß anfing zu kribbeln, waren alle Gedanken vom früheren Morgen verpufft. Die unerwartete Zärtlichkeit verwirrte und erregte sie zugleich.

Viktor begann nun, mit seinen Lippen langsam an ihrem Hals hinab zu wandern und überall kleine, verheißungsvolle Küsse zu verteilen. Mit fahrigen Händen begann sie an seinem Shirt herum zu nesteln um mit ihren Händen über seinen wunderbaren, muskulösen Oberkörper gleiten zu können. _Bei Merlin - er war ja so heiß!_ Als sie das endlich geschafft hatte, war sie bereits wieder feucht obwohl er sie bisher kaum angefasst hatte. Das Laken würde nachher noch versauter sein als vorher denn sie trug nichts am Leib.

Viktor ließ nur kurz von ihrem Hals ab um sich seiner Hose zu entledigen und kroch dann zu ihr unter das weiche Laken unter dem sie sich vergraben hatte. Seine starken Hände liebkosten nun ihre Schlüsselbeine. Sachte zeichnete er den Knochen nach um dann die Linien mit sanften Küssen nach zu fahren. Soviel Zärtlichkeit war schon fast zuviel für Christy und sie begann sich unruhig zu winden. Sie wollte mehr, viel mehr! Für das hier war sie eigentlich nicht gemacht und doch zerfloss sie wie heißes Wachs und konnte sich nicht rühren. Mit einem Zischen zog sie die Luft zwischen ihren zusammengebissenen Zähnen ein als ein heißer Mund auf ihre linke Brustwarze traf. Die war längst knüppelhart und schickte elektrische Stöße in ihren Schoß. Wimmernd drückte sie den Rücken durch und krallte sich mit ihren Händen in Viktors Rücken. Dass sie dabei rote Spuren auf seiner gebräunten Haut hinterließ, störte sie nicht. Viktors Zunge umkreiste ihre Brustwarze und neckte sie indem er immer wieder zart hineinbiss. Seine Hand wanderte an ihrer Hüfte hinab und fand schließlich ihre nasse Lustgrotte. Begleitet von einem lauten Stöhnen begann er ihren Kitzler zu massieren und zu reiben. Ohja - so mochte er die Frauen. Heiß und wild aber verloren in seinen Armen. Immer heftiger wand Christy sich hin und her und verlor dabei jede Kontrolle über ihren erregten Körper. Sie stöhnte und wimmerte als er sie so hingebungsvoll fingerte. Immer wieder fuhren seine Finger zwischen ihren feuchten Falten auf und ab ohne sie jedoch soweit zu reizen, dass sie loslassen konnte. Endlich ließ er von ihr ab. Ehe Christy die Leere bedauern konnte, spürte sie, wie er sich zwischen ihren weit gespreizten Schenkeln positionierte und dann vollkommen untypisch sanft und behutsam in sie eindrang. In einem sanften Rhythmus begann er sie zu vögeln dass ihr hören und sehen verging bis sich alle Spannung in einem alles umfassenden Orgasmus entlud. Er folgte ihr kurz darauf und gemeinsam versuchten sie wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

¨Das war... Unglaublich!¨ ächzte Christy total überrumpelt. Stand sie neuerdings auf Blümchensex? Der Kerl tat ihr definitiv nicht gut! Aber er war auch gleichzeitig so heiß dass sie ihm nicht widerstehen konnte. Zittrig stand sie auf um unter die Dusche zu klettern und hoffte, dass er ihr nicht folgen würde - sie musste einen klaren Kopf bekommen. Eine kleine Stimme in ihrem Kopf sagte ihr, dass es gut war, dass er der Richtige für sie war. Doch das wollte sie keinesfalls glauben. Sie war nicht für die Liebe geschaffen.

Später beim Mittagessen in der großen Halle, fürs Frühstück war es schon zu spät gewesen, als sie sich endlich aus Viktors Suite schlich, grübelte sie noch immer darüber nach wie es nun weitergehen sollte. Viktor sah sie den ganzen Tag nicht mehr aber sie erinnerte sich dumpf daran, dass er den Rest des Wochenendes weg war. Am Abend fiel sie völlig erschöpft in ihr Bett nur um von ihm zu träumen. Es war keine besonders erholsame Nacht und am Morgen war ihr schon wieder speiübel und nur mit Mühe und Not schaffte sie es rechtzeitig ins Bad.

War es vielleicht der Stress der letzten Tage, der ihr so übel mitspielte? Oder wurde sie doch krank? SIe kramte in ihrer Tasche um eine frische Tube Zahnpasta zu finden als ihr ein kleines blaues Päckchen in die Hände fiel. Ungläubig blickte sie auf die Schachtel in ihrer Hand ehe sie hektisch zu rechnen begann. Als ihre Gedanken sich klärten, sank Christy an der Wand entlang zu Boden. _Das konnte nicht wahr sein! Sie hatten doch verhütet, oder nicht?_ Das Badezimmer verschwamm vor ihren Augen, als ihr das volle Ausmaß der Katastrophe klar wurde. _Schwanger! Von einem Typen, den sie erst zwei Monate kannte! Sie musste mit ihm reden! Sofort!_ Hektisch stand sie auf und musste sich am Waschbecken festhalten um nicht umzukippen. Rasch putze sie sich die Zähne um den widerlichen Geschmack los zu werden und zog sich an. Dann rannte sie wie von Sinnen in die Eulerei.


	6. Chapter 6

Völlig verschwitzt nach seinem Quidditch-Match trat Viktor in die Umkleide, die er mit seinen Teamkameraden teilte. Jetzt brauchte er dringend eine Dusche. Aber das Training gestern und das Spiel heute hatten verdammt gut getan. Es hatte ihn wenigstens mal ein bisschen von Christy abgelenkt. Dieses Mädchen ging ihm ziemlich unter die Haut, was extrem ungewöhnlich für ihn war. Er hatte schon guten Sex mit anderen Frauen gehabt aber mit ihr war es nicht rein der Sex, obwohl der echt bombastisch gewesen war. Er bekam sie nicht mehr aus dem Kopf und das ging ihm schon so seit ihrem ersten Mal vor ein paar Monaten.

Er zog sich aus und ließ seine Sachen achtlos fallen. Erst mal duschen! Er schnappte sich sein Handtuch und Duschgel und lief in Richtung Gemeinschaftsdusche, in der schon seine anderen Teamkameraden waren und sich über das erfolgreiche Match austauschten.

„Heeeey Viktor!", grölten sie, sobald er die Dusche betrat.

„Das war echt einsame Klasse!"

„Du bist der Hammer!"

„Wahnsinn, wie du den Schnatz dem anderen Sucher vor der Nase weggeschnappt hast!" und noch mehr solcher Lobeshymnen regneten auf ihn herab. Er wusste, dass er verdammt gut war aber es machte ihn immer verlegen, wenn er dafür so in den Himmel gehoben wurde. „Alles gut, Jungs", wiegelte er daher ab. „Ein Sucher ist nur so gut wie sein Team, also könnt ihr euch ruhig auf die eigenen Schultern klopfen." Mit einem Augenzwinkern verschwand er in seinen Duschbereich.

Beim Einseifen wanderten seine Gedanken wieder zu Christy und er wünschte sich, sie wäre jetzt hier und würde ihn waschen, vielleicht ein wenig seinen verspannten Nacken massieren. Erotische Bilder blitzten vor seinem inneren Auge auf als er sich vorstellte, dass sie beide in der Dusche ständen, sich gegenseitig einseiften bis sie glitschig waren und er sie für einen kurzen, harten Fick im Stehen in der Dusche nahm.

Sein Schwanz reagierte auf das Kopfkino mit einem ordentlichen Ständer. Gestern morgen hatte er das letzte Mal in ihr gesteckt aber es kam ihm bereits schon wieder wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Wenn er heute Abend nach Hogwarts zurückkehrte, musste er sie irgendwie erreichen und ihr sagen, dass sie ihren hübschen Hintern in seine Suite zu schwingen hatte. Verstohlen blickte er sich um. Die Jungs waren mittlerweile alle fertig und draußen in der Umkleide. Er packte seinen Schwanz, der jetzt schön eingeseift und glitschig war. In seinem Kopf begann er sich vorzustellen, wie Christy ihm in der Dusche einen blies und das Gefühl seiner Hand um seinen Schwanz und der Gedanke an Christys Mund ließen ihn innerhalb kürzester Zeit kommen.

Oh Gott, wie armselig er geworden war, dass er sich jetzt schon in der Gemeinschaftsdusche einen runterholen musste. Kopfschüttelnd wusch er sich den restlichen Schaum an und begab sich in die Umkleide. Traditionell feierten er und sein Team nach einem erfolgreichen Match noch ein bisschen also machte er sich auf den Weg in die Vereinskneipe. Er hatte sich gerade hingesetzt als eine Eule reingeflattert kam und vor ihm landete. Er löste den Brief von ihrem Fuß und rollte das kleine Stück Pergament auf.

Viktor,

ich muss dich dringend sprechen! Wann bist du wieder zurück? Ich komme dann zu dir.

So, so, sie hielt es ebenfalls kaum noch aus, dachte er innerlich grinsend. Purer männlicher Stolz durchflutete ihn. Er hatte es ihr verdammt gut besorgt. Das wusste er. Aber er hatte befürchtet, dass sie sich, wie schon beim ersten Mal, wieder von ihm zurückziehen würde. Aber offenbar wollte sie ihn genauso wie er sie. Schnell ließ er sich ein Stück Pergament bringen und schrieb ihr, dass er um achtzehn Uhr da sein würde. Die Eule, die geduldig gewartet hatte, dass er eine Antwort schrieb, erhob sich flatternd, sobald er ihr den Brief ans Bein gebunden hatte.

Eigentlich würde er mit den Kameraden noch bis mindestens zwanzig Uhr hier sitzen aber soeben hatten sich seine Prioritäten verschoben. Mit einem „Sorry, Jungs, ich muss leider schon gehen" worauf mit einem allgemeinen Protest reagiert wurde, machte er sich auf den Weg zum nächstgelegenen Apparierpunkt. In Hogsmead angekommen machte er sich sofort auf den Weg nach Hogwarts.

Als es pünktlich um achtzehn Uhr an seiner Tür klopfte war er schon extrem aufgeregt. Sie hatte auf jeden Fall dazugelernt. Sein kleiner Kumpel regte sich freudig als er zur Tür lief und sie schwungvoll öffnete. Aus seinem Grinsen wurde schlagartig ein besorgter Gesichtsausdruck als er Christy erblickte. Sie war ziemlich blass und hatte Augenringe unter ihren wunderschönen Augen. Hastig bat er sie rein und schloss dann schnell die Tür hinter ihr.

„Was ist denn passiert, Christy? Du siehst ja grauenvoll aus!" Zu seinem Entsetzen brach sie in Tränen aus. Völlig überrumpelt stand er erst nur da, total überfordert mit einer weinenden jungen Frau in seinen Räumen, aber als sie nichts weiter sagte und nur weiterhin hemmungslos schluchzte, ging er auf sie zu und nahm sie etwas unbeholfen in die Arme. Christys Schluchzen wurde noch schlimmer und leicht panisch sah er sich im Raum um. Sein Blick fiel auf die Kochnische. Ein Tee! Genau, das würde jetzt bestimmt helfen. Die Engländer liebten Tee.

Er zog sie behutsam zu einem der Sessel und ließ sie sich darauf setzen. Christy schniefte noch immer und jetzt hatte sich auch noch ein Schluckauf dazugesellt. Fluchtartig lief er zu dem Teekessel und setzte Wasser auf. Sein Blick fiel auf eine Schachtel mit Taschentüchern und während das Wasser kochte ging er zurück zu Christy und stellte die Schachtel etwas unschlüssig auf das kleine Tischchen neben sie, unsicher, was er tun sollte, bis der Tee ihn rettete.

Bei Merlins Bart! Auf so eine Situation war er nicht im Geringsten vorbereitet. Mit einem leisen „Danke" zog Christy sich gleich mehrere Tücher aus der Schachtel und schnäuzte sich geräuschvoll. Als der Kessel anfing zu pfeifen, schnappte er sich schnell eine Tasse und kramte dann in dem gut bestückten Teeschrank rum. Um Himmels Willen! Was war denn der beste Tee für so eine Situation? Früchtetee kam ihm zu fröhlich vor, Schwarzer Tee zu aufputschend. Verdammt! So schwer konnte das doch nicht sein. Haaa! Da, in der hintersten Ecke, stand Kamillentee. Das sollte doch angemessen beruhigend sein. Oh bitte, lass es beruhigend wirken!

Er übergoss den Beutel mit sprudelnd heißem Wasser. Mist! Er hatte die Ziehzeit nicht bedacht! Fünf Minuten... wie schlimm konnten fünf Minuten schon sein, fragte er sich verzweifelt. Um Zeit zu schinden, räumte er die Teepackungen wieder in den Schrank und holte Zucker raus. Honig wäre vielleicht auch noch eine Option... Dann suchte er noch geräuschvoll nach einem Tablett und einem Teelöffel. Als auch das erledigt war, konnte er sich nicht länger drücken.

Vorsichtig balancierte er das Tablett zu dem Tischchen und stellte es neben die Taschentücher. Dankbar blickte Christy zu ihm auf. Oh, diese wunderschönen verheulten Augen! Direkt musste er daran denken, zu welchem Anlass er das zuletzt gesehen hatte und sein Schwanz wurde unpassenderweise schon wieder steif. Um seinen Ständer zu kaschieren, ließ er sich auf dem Sessel gegenüber von Christy nieder und schnappte sich ein kleines Kissen, das er über seinem Schritt so fest umklammert hielt, als ginge es um sein Leben. Langsam verebbte das Schluchzen und ihm blieb noch eine kurze Schonfrist, bis Christy den Teebeutel rausgenommen hatte und etwas Honig zum Tee hinzufügte.

Gedankenverloren rührte sie in ihrer Tasse und nippte gelegentlich an ihrem Tee. „Äääähm... meinst du, du kannst mir jetzt sagen, was los ist?", wagte er sich vorsichtig vor. Er sah, wie sie nervös ihre Finger knetete. „Komm schon, du kannst mit mir über alles reden. Hat irgendjemand dir etwas getan, während ich weg war? Du musst es mir nur sagen und ich schlage ihn zu Brei!" Das entlockte Christy ein kleines, zaghaftes Lächeln und Viktor atmete auf. So schlimm konnte es also nicht sein.

Doch dann blickte sie ihm direkt in die Augen und er erkannte, dass es um etwas sehr Ernstes gehen musste. Und plötzlich keimte ein schrecklicher Gedanke in ihm auf. Oh bitte, lass es nicht das sein! Bitte nicht das!

Christy konnte in Viktors Augen sehen, wann der Moment kam, als er eins und eins zusammenzählte. Schnell nahm sie noch einen Schluck ihres Tees und versuchte, das Unangenehme herauszuzögern, aber sie musste es ihm sagen. „Viktor... ich weiß nicht, wie es passieren konnte... aber... ich bin schwanger..." Sie sah, wie ihm alles aus dem Gesicht fiel. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen, rieb sich dann mehrfach über die Augen und Schläfen.

Als er sie wieder anschaute, fragte er: „Ist es meines?" Sie nickte nur. „Wie kannst du dir da so sicher sein? Ich hab dich doch gesehen, wie du einen armen Jungen nach dem anderen abgeschleppt hast. Es könnte jeder von ihnen sein!"

„Nein, das kann es nicht", seufzte sie. „Ich schlafe nie ohne Kondom mit einem Typen. Normalerweise nehme ich immer welche mit falls sie keine haben. Aber bei unserem ersten Mal hast du mich ja völlig unerwartet zu dir reingezogen und den Rest kennst du ja."

„Und du nimmst nicht die Pille?"

„Doch. Glaube mir, ich habe keine Ahnung, wie das passieren konnte. Und ich bin darüber genauso entsetzt wie du." Schweigen senkte sich über den Raum. Minutenlang hing jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. „Was sollen wir jetzt tun?", fragte sie schließlich in die Stille hinein.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß es wirklich nicht..."

„Ich habe über eine Abtreibung nachgedacht..."

„Nein!" Dieser Ausruf überraschte sie fast genauso wie Viktor selbst.

„Nein?"

„Nein. Das können wir doch nicht machen. Oder?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich müsste Anfang des dritten Monats sein also wäre es noch nicht zu spät." Frustriert seufzte sie auf.

„Es ist natürlich deine Entscheidung. Für dich bedeutet dieser Umstand die größte Veränderung. Aber ich würde jederzeit für dich und unser Baby da sein." Nicht wie sein Erzeuger, der seine Mutter mit fünfzehn vergewaltigt hatte und sich anschließend unerkannt verpisst hatte. Sein Baby würde nicht ohne seinen Vater aufwachsen! Es würde immer wissen, zu wem es gehörte, wer sein Vater war.

„Meine Eltern werden mich umbringen!" Wieder begann sie zu schluchzen und wiegte sich mit angezogenen Beinen im Sessel hin und her.

„Es tut mir so leid... Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass das ausgerechnet einem so erfahrenen Mädchen wie dir passieren würde. Ich war mir sicher, dass du verhütest sonst hätte ich dich nie ohne Kondom genommen." Ihr Schluchzen wurde noch lauter und verzweifelter. Super gemacht, Viktor!

„Komm her, Christy." Er hatte sich aus seinem Sessel erhoben und war vor sie getreten. Zögernd ergriff sie seine Hand und ließ sich aufhelfen. Kurzerhand nahm er sie auf seine Arme und sie klammerte sich an seinen Hals, während ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust vergraben war. Er trug sie hinüber zum Bett und legte sie vorsichtig ab. Er half ihr, sich bis auf die Unterhose auszuziehen, entkleidete sich ebenfalls, legte sich dann nackt neben sie, da er selten Unterwäsche trug und nahm sie in seine Arme, so dass sie in der Löffelchenstellung lagen.

Sein Schwanz reagierte unpassenderweise prompt auf ihren Hintern, der an ihn geschmiegt war, aber er hielt sich zurück, weil sie jetzt mit Sicherheit etwas anderes als Sex im Kopf hatte. Doch zu seiner Überraschung begann sie, sich an ihm zu reiben. Ein Stöhnen entfuhr ihm. „Christy, du musst das nicht. Lass meinen kleinen Freund da unten ruhig ein bisschen frustriert sein. Das wird er überstehen", versuchte er zu scherzen. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um, und blickte ihm in die Augen. Er sah den Hunger darin obwohl er nicht verstand, warum sie jetzt Sex haben wollen sollte.

„Ich brauche dich jetzt, Viktor!" Und mehr musste er nicht wissen. Er hatte versucht, ein Gentleman zu sein aber sie wollte ihn genauso wie er sie. Zärtlich begann er sie zu streicheln, ließ seine Hände zu ihren Brüsten wandern. Zart saugte er an der einen Spitze, während er die andere zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger zwirbelte. Christy bog sich ihm auffordernd entgegen und er ersetze seine Finger mit seinem Mund um den anderen Nippel nicht zu vernachlässigen. Seine Hand wanderte nach unten und in ihren Slip hinein. Seine Finger fanden ihren Kitzler, kreisten aufreizend um ihn. Mit zwei Fingern drang er in sie ein, holte sich ihre Feuchtigkeit, wanderte zurück zu ihrer kleinen Perle, die er jetzt noch besser stimulieren konnte.

Christy begann heftiger zu atmen und er steckte wieder zwei Finger in sie hinein, während er mit seinem Daumen weiter ihren Hotspot bearbeitete. Innerhalb von Sekunden kam sie, schluchzend aber immer noch bedürftig. Genau wie er. Er zog ihr die Unterhose ganz aus und legte sich dann zwischen ihre Beine. Sein Schwanz pochte erwartungsvoll, spürte ihre Hitze an seiner Spitze. Es forderte einiges an Selbstbeherrschung von Viktor, dass er nicht mit einem harten Stoß in sie eindrang.

Er wollte es langsam angehen lassen daher schob er sich nur zentimeterweise in sie. Doch Christy bäumte sich erneut unter ihm auf, schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüften und griff nach seinem Hintern, um ihn in sich hineinzuziehen. Kurz noch hatte er Bedenken wegen dem Baby doch dann erinnerte er sich daran, wie gnadenlos er sie zwei Nächte zuvor gevögelt hatte und das hatte dem Kind ja auch nicht geschadet. Also warf er alle Bedenken über Bord und glitt mit einem Rutsch das restliche Stück in sie hinein.

Kurz musste er innehalten. Sie war so heiß um ihn herum und Christy zog immer wieder ihre Scheidenmuskulatur zusammen, massierte seinen Schwanz. Er zählte innerlich bis zehn und als er sicher war, dass er jetzt wieder durchhalten würde, begann er sich in ihr zu bewegen. Erst stieß er nur langsam zu und nicht bis zum Anschlag aber Christy war wie rasend. Sie krallte sich fester in seinen Arsch, vertiefte ihre Vereinigung noch weiter und als er ihr noch immer nicht hart genug vorging, schlug sie ihn auf den Hintern, zerkratzte seinen Rücken. Da war es um ihn geschehen. Hart pumpte er in sie, versenkte sich bis zu den Eiern in ihr, stieß immer wieder heftig zu und Christy kam laut stöhnend.

Plötzlich drückte sie ihn von sich weg und überrumpelt glitt er aus ihr heraus. „Rutsch nach oben und lehne dich ans Kopfende!", befahl sie ihm. Überrascht, dass sie die Initiative übernahm, tat er wie ihm befohlen. Dann positionierte sie sich über ihm aber mit dem Rücken ihm zugewandt und ließ sich auf seinen Schwanz niedersinken, den sie mit ihrer einen Hand in ihre triefende Höhle bugsierte. Allerdings kniete sie sich nicht über ihn sondern verharrte in einer hockenden Stellung. Und dann war er wieder in ihr.

Sein Schwanz wurde in dieser Stellung weit nach vorne gedrückt und es fühlte sich unglaublich an. Und offensichtlich nicht nur für ihn. Christy hielt sich mit ihren Händen an seinen Schienbeinen fest und ließ sich immer wieder auf ihn niedersausen mit solch einer Wucht, dass ihre Arschbacken jedes mal an seine Scham klatschten. Er umfasste ihre Taille und half ihr, als sie ihre Kräfte verließen. Jetzt kniete sie doch auf ihm und ritt ihn so heftig, dass er Sternchen vor den Augen sah. Dieses Weib war echt unglaublich! Dass er die ganze Zeit auch noch ihren prallen Arsch vor sich sah, machte diesen Ritt zu einem unglaublichen Erlebnis.

Als sie dieses Mal kam, schrie sie seinen Namen raus und er folgte ihr, musste sich aber stark darauf konzentrieren, nicht abzuspritzen. Als ihre Zuckungen etwas nachließen hob er sie von sich runter, was sie protestieren ließ aber er schubste sie einfach nach vorne, so dass sie auf die Knie kam. Dann kniete er sich hinter sie und nahm sie in seiner Lieblingsstellung. Hart stieß er in sie und sie kam jedem seiner Stöße genauso heftig entgegen. Ihre Arschbacken wackelten bei jedem Stoß. Oh dieser Arsch! Er war besessen von ihm. Und dann kam ihm ein Gedanke, der ihn nicht mehr losließ.

Er glitt aus ihr raus und steckte seine Finger in ihre tropfende Höhle. „Viktor!", rief sie, „bitte, mach weiter! Ich halte es nicht aus. Ich brauche dich in mir!"

„Gleich Babe, gleich. Ich will nur was probieren", brachte er ächzend hervor. Er zog seine Finger aus ihr heraus und verrieb ihren Saft sanft an ihrem Hinterausgang. Probeweise ließ er seinen Zeigefinger in sie hineingleiten und sie stöhnte laut auf. „Hast du das schon mal gemacht?", fragte er unsicher, was sie dazu sagen würde. Provozierend drehte sie ihren Kopf zu ihm so dass sie ihn anschauen konnte. „Was denkst du denn?" Oh verdammt, sie war wirklich ein kleines versautes Luder! Mehr Aufforderung brauchte er nicht.

Erneut führte er seine Finger in ihrer Möse, verteilte noch mehr auf ihrer Rosette, stieß erneut seinen Finger hinein. Ohne Probleme konnte er eindringen, so dass er noch einen zweiten dazu nahm und in sie stieß, während er seinen Schwanz noch mal in ihrer Möse versenkte um ihn schön zu schmieren. Dann zog er ihn heraus und platzierte ihn weiter oben. Seine Eichel suchte sich ihren Weg, dehnte sie und kurz verkrampfte Christy sich aber dann atmete sie langsam aus, entspannte sich und ihr Schließmuskel ließ ihn problemlos passieren.

Er zog sie nach oben, so dass ihr Rücken an seinen Oberkörper geschmiegt war und begann sich mit langsamen Stößen in ihr zu bewegen. Mit einer Hand umfasste er eine ihrer Brüste, mit der anderen berührte er sie an ihrer bereits stark geschwollenen Klitoris. Er wollte vorsichtig vorgehen, doch auch jetzt war Christy auf Konfrontationskurs. Heftig stieß sie mit ihrem Arsch gegen seinen Schwanz, nahm ihn bis zum Anschlag in sich auf. Und als er spürte, dass sie erneut kurz vorm Kommen war, nahm er keine Rücksicht mehr. Immer härter stieß er in sie und als sie kam, ließ er ebenfalls los und verströmte sich in diesem Prachtarsch. Immer noch stieß sie wie verrückt zu, gefangen in einem Superorgasmus bis er ihr beruhigend zuflüsterte und sie langsam wieder im Hier und Jetzt ankam. Sein erschlaffender Schwanz rutschte aus ihrem Arsch raus und völlig ausgelaugt rollte er sich auf den Rücken.

Er brauchte ein paar Minuten, um seinen Herzschlag wieder zu normalisieren und Christy, die ebenfalls völlig entkräftet neben ihm lag, ging es genauso. Nach einer Weile blickten sie einander an. Beide fingen an zu grinsen und Viktor sagte: „Ich glaube, wir könnten jetzt eine Dusche gebrauchen."

„Das denke ich auch", erwiderte sie schmunzelnd. Und in der Dusche kam es dann doch noch zu dem kurzen, harten Fick, den er sich Stunden zuvor ausgemalt hatte.


	7. Chapter 7

Auf Hogwarts liefen die Vorbereitungen für den Weihnachtsball auf Hochtouren. Morgen war es bereits so weit. Christy saß im Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaws und starrte ins Feuer. Gewöhnlich freute sie sich riesig auf diese Zeit des Jahres. Sie liebte die Vorweihnachtszeit, das prunkvoll geschmückte Schloss, den Duft von tausendundeiner Leckerei, der durch ganz Hogwarts wehte.

Auch der Weihnachtsball war jedes Jahr ihr persönliches Highlight. Gewöhnlich schwebte sie am Arm irgendeines überglücklichen Jungen durch den Saal und hielt Hof, tanzte, was das Zeug hielt und beglückte, zumindest seit sie keine Jungfrau mehr war, ihren jeweiligen Tanzpartner im Anschluss mit einem weiteren Tanz durch die Betten.

Und wenn die Ferien begannen, fuhr sie nach Hause, was zwar meist recht langweilig aber, wenn ihre Eltern auch nicht gerade mit überschäumender Liebe auftrumpften, auch ganz nett war. Trotz allem waren es ihre Eltern und sie vermisste sie schon manchmal während der Monate auf Hogwarts. Und Weihnachten war wenigstens ein Tag im Jahr, in dem ihre Eltern sich nicht ihren Aufgaben als Botschafter und Vorzeigeehefrau verpflichtet fühlten sondern tatsächlich Zeit mit ihr verbrachten.

Doch dieses Jahr war alles anders. Seit Viktor von dem Baby wusste, waren sie fast jeden Tag und auch so viele Nächte wie möglich zusammen gewesen. Die anderen Schüler tuschelten wie verrückt, wenn sie beide gemeinsam irgendwo langliefen. Natürlich hielten sie nicht Händchen in der Öffentlichkeit oder küssten sich gar. Aber wer auch nur ansatzweise Antennen dafür hatte, spürte das Knistern, die Funken, die bei jedem Blick, jeder beiläufigen Berührung übersprangen.

Sie hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, dass ein Typ in der Lage wäre, ihr Interesse für mehr als zwei, maximal drei Stelldicheins zu fesseln. Aber mit Viktor war es irgendwie anders. Sie war zwar weit davon entfernt, von Liebe zu sprechen aber wenn Viktor in ihre Nähe war, fühlte sie sich so unglaublich lebendig und sie freute sich tatsächlich über jede Minute, die sie mit ihm verbringen konnte. Und er war immer für eine Überraschung gut!

Schon ein paar Mal war er völlig unerwartet in ihrer Nähe aufgetaucht, wenn sie, wie so oft, irgendwo alleine entlang schlenderte. Vor einigen Tagen war ihr während des Kräuterkundeunterrichts übel geworden und Professor Sprout wies sie an, ein wenig an die frische Luft zu gehen. Sie war gerade ein paar Schritte gelaufen, als sie jemand packte und in eine Nische hinter dem Gewächshaus zerrte. Eine Hand schloss sich über ihrem Mund aber sie wusste sofort, dass er es war, roch ihn, erkannte ihn an seinen schlanken Fingern, die ihren Mund bedeckten.

Langsam drehte er sie um und bei einem Blick in seine durchtriebenen Augen war ihre Übelkeit wie weggeblasen. Stürmisch küsste er sie und drängte sie dabei gegen die Wand. Sie schlang ihre Beine um ihn und er zog nur schnell seinen Schwanz aus der Hose und schob ihren Slip zur Seite bevor er sich langsam in sie versenkte. Sie war innerhalb von Sekunden bereit für ihn und als er begann, schneller in sie zu stoßen konnte sie ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. „Wenn du nicht leise bist, werde ich dir später den Arsch versohlen", knurrte er an ihrem Ohr und damit schickte er sie direkt über die Klippe. Sie presste ihren Mund an seine Schulter, biss hinein um nicht laut aufzuschreien und er folgte ihr nach zwei weiteren Stößen, verströmte sich tief in ihr vergraben.

Danach half er ihr, sich schnell sein Sperma abzuwischen und entließ sie mit einem Klaps auf ihren Hintern, der sie kurz aufquieken ließ. Als sie zurück in den Unterricht kehrte, wäre sie beinahe lauthals in Lachen ausgebrochen als Professor Sprout ihre geröteten Wangen und leuchtenden Augen bemerkte und der Klasse verkündete, wie gesund doch ein paar Minuten an der frischen Luft seien.

Und sowas machte er ständig. Mittlerweile hatte er sie schon mehrfach am Rande des verbotenen Waldes vernascht, aber auch schon in einer Kabine auf dem Jungenklo, hinter Hagrids Hütte, während dieser vorne in seinem Garten arbeitete, in diversen nicht so häufig genutzten Gängen der Schule. Wann immer ihm der Sinn danach stand, nahm er sie und sie genoss es mehr, als sie es jemals für möglich gehalten hätte. Der Nervenkitzel dabei war einfach unglaublich!

Vor Kurzem waren sie auf einer Exkursion gewesen und während die meisten Schüler gelangweilt dem Vortrag des Lehrers gelauscht hatten, zog er sie unauffällig immer weiter nach hinten, bis sie hinter allen anderen Schülern standen. Er schob sie ein Stück hinter sich, der nächste Schüler stand nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihnen, als sie spürte, wie sich Viktors Hand unter ihren Rock und von vorne in ihren Slip schob. Erschrocken hätte sie fast aufgeschrien aber mit aller Selbstbeherrschung, die sie aufbringen konnte, gab sie keinen Ton von sich. Mit kreisenden Bewegungen massierte er ihre Klitoris, wanderte dann tiefer und mit seinem Zeige- und Mittelfinger drang er in sie ein während er mit seinem Daumen weiterhin ihre Knospe bearbeitete. Sie wankte gefährlich, ihre Beine begannen zu zittern und als sie kam, kippte sie gegen seinen Rücken, lehnte sich an ihn, bis sie wieder einigermaßen geradeaus schauen konnte. Der Schüler vor ihnen blickte kurz irritiert zu ihnen nach hinten aber Viktor schaute ihn nur mit einem bösen Blick an und sofort wandte er sich wieder ab.

Als sie wieder stehen konnte, zog er seine Hand langsam aus ihr zurück, was ihr weitere Schauer über den Rücken jagte, und mit einem letzten kleinen Klatscher auf ihren Venushügel, der sie zusammenzucken ließ, unter dem Rock hervor. Mit einem diabolischen Grinsen steckte er sich seine beiden Finger in den Mund, die von ihrer Feuchtigkeit bis zu den Knöcheln oben bedeckt waren, und leckte genüsslich ihren Saft ab. Alleine von dem Anblick wäre sie beinahe erneut gekommen aber dann bewegte sich die Gruppe weiter und wohl oder übel mussten sie weiter.

Während einer Toilettenpause schnappte er sie sich dann und führte sie zu einer alten Mauer, die hinter einem dichten Vorhang aus Efeu ziemlich gut versteckt lag. Rasch befreite er seinen steinharten Schwanz, beugte sie über die Mauer, und zerriss in seiner Ungeduld ihren Slip. Dann rammte er seinen dicken Knüppel auf einmal bis zum Anschlag in sie rein, da sie noch immer triefend nass war. Mit einer Hand packte er sie grob am Nacken, mit der anderen rieb er wie von Sinnen ihre Klitoris und bereits nach wenigen Augenblicken war es vorbei, als sie gleichzeitig explodierten.

Bei den Erinnerungen an seine abenteuerlustige Ader, was Sex betraf, spürte sie wieder das ihr mittlerweile so vertraute Pochen in ihrer Scheide doch ihr Gedankenkarussell kam einfach nicht zum Stillstand. Sie hatte mit Viktor noch nicht darüber gesprochen aber sie war sich sicher, dass er sie als Begleitung während des Balls einfordern würde. Daher hatte sie bisher auch jedem eine Abfuhr erteilt, der sie gefragt hatte und das waren so einige gewesen unter anderem auch all ihre Begleiter der letzten Jahre, die verzweifelt auf eine weitere heiße Nacht in Christy hofften.

Aber selbst, wenn Viktor sie nicht fragen würde, könnte sie mit keinem anderen ausgehen. Egal, welches männliche Wesen sie in letzter Zeit betrachtet hatte, keines hielt dem Vergleich mit Viktor stand. Auch über die Feiertage hatten sie noch nicht gesprochen und der Gedanke daran ließ sie laut aufseufzen, so dass einige Ravenclaws sich verwundert zu ihr umdrehten. Die Eiskönigin seufzte nie!

Mit einem kühlen Blick schaute sie alle der Reihe nach an und jeder beeilte sich, sich wieder seiner Tätigkeit zu widmen, die er vor dem Seufzen ausgeführt hatte. _Nervige Idioten!_ Sie konnte solche Leute einfach nicht ertragen. Vermutlich lag es daran, dass sie in ihrer Kindheit einfach schon viel mehr Zeit auf Bällen, Banketten und Spendengalas mit Erwachsenen verbracht hatte als mit Gleichaltrigen aber sie konnte einfach nichts mit ihren Mitschülern anfangen.

Wenn sie in den Ferien nach Hause kam, würde sie ihren Eltern von ihrem Baby erzählen müssen. Viktor und sie hatten sich dafür entschieden, es zu behalten und obwohl sie es nicht zeigen würde, war sie unglaublich erleichtert, dass er zu ihr und ihrem gemeinsamen Kind stand. Er hatte die Entscheidung letztendlich ihr überlassen aber hatte mehr als deutlich gemacht, dass er sich seiner Verantwortung stellen würde, wenn sie sich dafür entschied. Nur ihre größte Sorge war, wie sie es ihren Eltern beibringen sollte.

Es wäre _der_ Skandal!

JUNGE BOTSCHAFTERTOCHTER LÄSST SICH VON BEKANNTEM QUIDDITCHSPIELER SCHWÄNGERN!

Sie konnte die Schlagzeilen förmlich vor sich sehen. Aber da würde sie durch müssen. Sie hatte sich für das junge Leben in ihr entschieden und dazu würde sie stehen. Und Viktor ebenfalls. Zwischen ihnen war zwar nie die Rede davon wie es mit ihnen als Paar, wenn man sie als solches bezeichnen wollte, weitergehen würde. Aber wie auch immer, Viktor würde sich um seinen Sohn kümmern. Das hatte er ihr eines Abends geschworen, als sie in einem seiner Sessel saß.

Er hatte vor ihr gekniet und ihr die Tränen weggeküsst, die in letzter Zeit ständig bei den geringsten Anlässen flossen, und es ihr hoch und heilig versprochen. Und obwohl sie sowas nie für möglich gehalten hätte, standen selbst Viktor Tränen in den Augen in diesem hochgradig emotionalen Moment. Und sie war einfach nur glücklich, dass Viktor der Vater war und nicht einer ihrer Betthäschen oder, schlimmer noch, Snape!

Erneut seufzte sie auf und erhob sich dann von der bequemen Couch. Sie ging auf ihr Zimmer und öffnete den Schrank, in dem ihr diesjähriges Kleid für den Ball hing. Zum Glück war noch kein Babybauch sichtbar so dass das Kleid ihr immer noch passen und sich an jede ihrer Kurven verführerisch anschmiegen würde. Sie war unglaublich gespannt auf Viktors Blick, wenn er sie das erste Mal darin sehen würde. Ursprünglich war es eisblau gewesen, was ihr als Eiskönigin auch rechtmäßig zustand, aber sie hatte sich in den letzten Tagen umentschieden. Viktor würde zu diesem Anlass seine Galauniform tragen und sie hatte es mit einem Zauber in den selben Rotton umgefärbt.

Das Kleid selbst war schulterfrei, mit kurzen Ärmeln und reichte bis zum Boden herab. Der hintere Teil endete in einer kleinen Schleppe. Sie hatte sich den Spaß erlaubt, einen weißen Kunstpelz am gesamten oberen Rand entlanglaufen zu lassen. Außerdem waren lauter kleine Eiskristalle darauf verteilt, die sie im richtigen Licht wie einen Weihnachtsbaum funkeln lassen würden. Lange weiße Handschuhe, die ihr bis zu den Oberarmen reichten, und bequeme rote Slipper, die perfekt fürs Tanzen waren, vervollständigten das Outfit. Sie könnte ohne Probleme als die Tochter des Weihnachtsmannes durchgehen. Bei dem Gedanken daran musste sie lächeln.

Heute Abend würden sie sich endlich wiedersehen und ein freudiges Kribbeln durchlief sie. Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte zehn vor acht an. Sie musste sich sputen, wenn sie nicht wieder eine Tracht Prügel riskieren wollte. Als ein Klopfen an der Tür seiner Suite erklang, sprang Viktor auf und beeilte sich, Christy einzulassen. Die Tür war kaum zu, als sie ihn ansprang und ihre Beine um ihn schlang. Ihre Arme verschränkte sie um seinen Hals und sie küsste ihn stürmisch. Er erwiderte den Kuss genauso.

Beide waren total ausgehungert. Am Wochenende hatte Viktor wieder an einem Quidditch-Match teilgenommen und seit Anfang der Woche hatten sie sich fast gar nicht gesehen. Überall im Schloss wuselten Schüler, Lehrer und Hauselfen geschäftig herum und zu allem Überdruss tauchte Dolores Umbridge ständig unerwartet an den unmöglichsten Orten auf, gelegentlich auch mit Filch im Schlepptau, als wäre sie auf der Suche nach etwas Bestimmten, so dass sich seit Samstagmorgen keine Gelegenheit mehr ergeben hatte, mit Viktor alleine zu sein. Und die heißen Blicke, die sie untereinander austauschten, wenn sie sich zufällig irgendwo im Schloss über den Weg liefen, machten das Ganze auch nicht gerade besser.

Ohne Umwege trug er sie direkt zu seinem Bett. Kurz davor setzte er sie auf ihre Füße und dieses Mal gab es keinen aufreizenden Striptease von irgendeiner Seite. Sie rissen sich förmlich die Klamotten vom Leib und dann hing Christy schon wieder an ihm. Er stieg mit ihr aufs Bett und krabbelte gerade weit genug hoch, dass sie sich ganz hinlegen konnten. Noch immer umklammerte sie ihn und er ließ sich vorsichtig auf ihr nieder, bedacht darauf, sich nicht zu sehr auf ihren Bauch zu legen. Stürmisch küssten sie sich sich und dann hielt er es nicht länger aus. Er musste sie schmecken.

Er löste ihre Beine von seinem Rücken und arbeite sich nach unten vor. Er verharrte nur kurz bei ihren kecken Nippeln, ließ kurz seine Zunge drüber schnalzen und dann kürzte er ohne weitere Umwege ab. Gierig bedeckte er ihre Muschi mit seinem ganzen Mund, saugte sich an ihr fest und Christy wand sich wie verrückt unter seiner Zunge, die rau an ihr leckte. Doch heute bekam er einfach nicht genug von ihr. Er spreizte ihre Schamlippen weit auseinander, leckte mit langen Zügen von ihrem Eingang bis hoch zu ihrem Kitzler, immer und immer wieder. Er spürte, wie ihre Beine zu zittern begannen. Er ging auf die Knie und hob sie kurzerhand an ihrem Hintern an, legte sich ihre Oberschenkel über seine Schultern und leckte sie erneut, während er von oben auf sie hinabblickte.

Christys Augen waren geschlossen und sie zwirbelte ihre Brustwarzen, rasend vor Lust. Wieder zog er ihre Schamlippen auseinander und machte seine Zunge so steif wie möglich, um sie in sie hineinzuschieben, sie mit seiner Zunge zu ficken. Das gab ihr den Rest. Schreiend kam sie und noch während sie ihren Kopf hin und her warf, der Höhepunkt in Wellen über sie hinwegfegte, ließ er ihre Beine etwas an sich heruntergleiten und drang mit einem Stoß in sie ein. Sie ächzte, als sie im ersten Moment mit der Dicke seines Schwanzes zu kämpfen hatte doch sie war feucht, so feucht, und er glitt problemlos weiter in sie hinein.

Der nächste Orgasmus überrollte sie und er liebte es, ihre Muschi um seinen Schwanz zucken zu fühlen, wenn sie kam. Es fiel ihm schwer, ihr nicht direkt zu folgen aber einen weiteren Höhepunkt würde er ihr noch abringen. Er glitt kurz aus ihr heraus, um die Position zu wechseln. Er legte sich auf die Seite und zog sie so zu sich heran, dass sie im rechten Winkel zu ihm auf dem Rücken lag. Ihre Beine legte er sich über seine Hüften und dann drang er erneut von der Seite in sie ein. Er wusste, dass Christy diese Stellung sehr mochte, denn so konnte sie es sich selbst besorgen, während er mit gemächlichen Stößen in sie eindrang. Er benutze diese Stellung gerne zum Ende hin, um den endgültigen Höhepunkt seinerseits noch so lange wie möglich hinauszuzögern, damit er sich so lange wie möglich in ihrer Muschi aufhalten konnte. Sie war zu seinem persönlichen Tor zum Himmel geworden und er würde am liebsten den ganzen Tag in ihr verbringen.

Langsam näherte sich Christy einem weiteren Höhepunkt und auch er konnte spüren, wie sich sein eigener anbahnte. Noch einmal legte er etwas an Tempo zu, wartete, bis er spürte, dass sie um ihn herum zu zucken begann und ließ dann mit einem rauen Stöhnen los. Danach blieben sie noch eine Weile so liegen bis sein kleiner Freund langsam aus ihr raus rutschte, durch ihr postkoitales Pulsieren herausgedrängt.

Er wollte jetzt nicht aufstehen um zu duschen also schaute er kurz über den Bettrand und erwischte sein Unterhemd an einem Zipfel. Er wischte sich notdürftig ab und reichte es an Christy weiter, die ebenfalls das Gröbste wegwischte. Danach legten sie sich richtig hin und er nahm Christy in seine Arme, ihren Kopf auf seine Brust gebettet. Nach einer Weile des entspannten Schweigens drehte er den Kopf leicht zu ihr und küsste sie auf ihre Nasenspitze. Christy lächelte ihn mit diesem süßen Lächeln an, das jedes mal dazu führte, dass sein Herz sich zusammenzog und er eine Welle von Zärtlichkeit für sie spürte.

„Wenn du mich morgen zum Ball begleitest, wirst du kein Höschen unter deinem Kleid tragen. Verstanden?" Christy konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Wie hatte sie auch nur denken können, dass Viktor sie wie jeder andere Typ darum bitten würde, sie zum Ball zu begleiten? Und nach einem lasziven Lecken ihrer Lippen sagte sie nur: „Ja, Sir". Viktors Blick verdunkelte sich augenblicklich und sie spürte, wie sich etwas an ihrem Oberschenkel regte. Männer waren manchmal halt doch so leicht zu manipulieren...

Endlich war der Tag des Weihnachtsballs angebrochen! Christy war schon etwas hibbelig, da dies ihr erster Ball sein würde, bei dem sie mit jemandem als Begleitung hingehen würde, für den sie tatsächlich etwas empfand. Es würde so viel prickelnder sein, Viktor an ihrer Seite zu haben! Er war so herrlich verdorben und sie bekam leicht heiße Wangen wenn sie an die unzähligen Male dachte, die sie mit ihm diesen überirdisch guten Sex gehabt hatte.

Sie hatte wirklich schon eine Menge Männer zwischen ihren Schenkeln gehabt aber Viktor toppte sie alle. Selbst Snape, der auch ein wirklich außergewöhnlich guter Lover gewesen war, kam nicht an ihn ran.

In allen Räumen der Ravenclaws herrschte emsiges Treiben. Jeder war noch mit letzten Vorbereitungen beschäftigt, änderte nochmal Kleinigkeiten an seinem Outfit oder packte auch schon seine Koffer, da die meisten direkt am Tag nach dem Ball nach Hause fuhren. In drei Stunden würde es losgehen und auch für sie wurde es langsam Zeit, sich fertig zu machen.

Eine Viertelstunde vor Beginn des Balls stand Viktor vor einem Spiegel in seiner Suite und betrachte sich, um zu sehen, ob seine Gala-Uniform auch richtig saß. Gewöhnlich freute er sich zwar auf die Weihnachtszeit im Allgemeinen aber er hatte die Aufregung um Bälle, Banketts und ähnliches nie so richtig nachvollziehen können. Auf Durmstrang feierten sie zwar auch Weihnachten aber das war alles etwas dezenter und es wurde nicht so ein riesen Brimborium daraus gemacht.

Hier auf Hogwarts spielten plötzlich alle ein wenig verrückt. Und obwohl diese Gewitterziege Umbridge ihr Bestes gab, um möglichst vielen Schülern und auch Lehrern die Laune zu vermiesen, war sogar sie diesem Aufmarsch an geballter Vorfreude und guter Laune nicht gewachsen. Vor allem Dumbledore war in absoluter Hochform und schwirrte wie eine aufgeregte kleine Elfe von einem Ort zum anderen, um da noch was an der Deko zu ändern, sich mit seinen Kollegen abzusprechen oder das Buffet nochmal zu überprüfen und und und... Es war irgendwie rührend, den alten Mann dabei zu beobachten, wie viel Spaß er mit der Ausrichtung des Balls hatte.

Viktor musste gestehen, dass er ein wenig neugierig darauf war, herauszufinden, wie der Ball hier sein würde. Normalerweise wäre er nicht wirklich aufgeregt aber da Christy dabei sein würde, versprach dieser Abend sehr amüsant und interessant zu werden. Er war schon unglaublich gespannt darauf, wie sie aussehen würde. Er hatte sie noch nie geschminkt gesehen und war auch froh darüber war, dass sie es überhaupt nicht nötig hatte. Seiner Meinung nach hatte das keine Frau. Er konnte es auch überhaupt nicht leiden, wenn Frauen zum Beispiel so viel Make-Up auftrugen, dass sie abends eine Spachtel brauchten um es wieder zu entfernen. Aber ein wenig Schminke, richtig angewendet natürlich, konnte durchaus die Vorzüge einer Frau noch etwas mehr hervorheben und er war gespannt, wie Christy aussehen würde. Er ging davon aus, dass sie sich diese Gelegenheit, sich schick zu machen, nicht entgehen lassen würde.

Er platzte fast vor Stolz, dass er das Glück hatte, dieses wunderschöne Mädchen begleiten zu dürfen und er war auch fest entschlossen, heute allen zu zeigen, dass sie zu ihm gehörte. Er hatte missmutig zusehen müssen, wie mehrere Jungs sie darum baten, mit ihnen zum Ball zu gehen und es hatte ihn all seine Selbstbeherrschung gekostet, ihnen nicht ihre pickeligen Fressen einzuschlagen. Wenn es nach ihm ginge, würde nie mehr irgendein anderer Mann als er selbst sein Mädchen anfassen. Sie gehörte ihm und er hatte vor, dass das auch so blieb.

Glücklicherweise hatte sie alle abgewimmelt obwohl er sich nicht sicher gewesen war, dass sie das tun würde. Immerhin hatte er sie erst ziemlich spät „gefragt". Allerdings war er sich überhaupt nicht sicher, wie Christy zu ihm stand. Natürlich mochte sie ihn und der Sex schien ihr ebenfalls gut zu gefallen. Sie hatten auch praktisch jede freie Minute in den letzten Wochen auf die ein oder andere Art miteinander verbracht. Aber emotional war sie für ihn noch immer ein Rätsel.

Sie war eigentlich ein ziemlicher Einzelgänger und er sah sie selten mit anderen Schülern interagieren. Das passte ihm zwar gut in den Kram, da er dadurch häufig die Chance geboten bekam, sie schnell zu schnappen und für einen kleinen Quickie an eine ungestörte Stelle zu entführen aber er wunderte sich doch sehr, dass sie praktisch keinen Wert auf die Gesellschaft anderer legte. Umso mehr erfreute es ihn, dass sie seine sehr zu schätzen schien. Mit einem letzten prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel verließ er seine Suite und machte sich auf den Weg zur großen Halle.

Christy drehte sich ein paar Mal vor dem Spiegel hin und her und betrachtete das Ergebnis ihrer Bemühungen. Sie musste gestehen, dass ihr ihr Spiegelbild ausnehmend gut gefiel. Und sie war so unglaublich gespannt auf Viktors Reaktion! Wenn sie heute mit ihm gemeinsam beim Ball auftauchte würden vermutlich auch die Letzten wissen, dass da etwas zwischen ihnen lief aber das erste Mal überhaupt hatte Christy nicht das Gefühl, ihre Beziehung vor der Öffentlichkeit geheimhalten zu wollen.

Viktor war unglaublich heiß und sie erinnerte sich noch an das sehnsüchtige Seufzen der Mädchen, die ihn den ganzen Abend angehimmelt hatten als er neben Hermine durch den Saal geschritten war und mit ihr getanzt hatte. Interessanterweise hatte sie damals kaum einen Blick an ihn verschwendet was aber vermutlich daran lag, dass ihre Gedanken damals fast ausschließlich um Snape gekreist waren.

Glücklicherweise konnte sie mittlerweile ohne Bedauern daran denken, dass das mit Snape nichts Längerfristiges geworden war. Ihr war in den letzten Wochen klar geworden, dass die Fantasien, mit Snape zu schlafen, besser gewesen waren, als es in der Realität gewesen war. Zwar durchfuhr sie gelegentlich noch eine gewisse Hitze zwischen den Beinen, wenn sie an den Sex mit Severus dachte, denn gut und denkwürdig war er auf jeden Fall gewesen aber der Sex mit Viktor und auch seine Gesellschaft erfüllten sie mehr, als es mit Snape je möglich gewesen wäre. Sie konnte sich beispielsweise nicht vorstellen, auf Snapes Schoß gekuschelt vor dem Kamin zu sitzen und über Gott und die Welt zu reden so wie sie das mit Viktor schon so oft getan hatte. Natürlich endeten ihre gemeinsamen Abende trotzdem jedes Mal im Bett aber es war eben mittlerweile auch mehr als nur das. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass ihr das tatsächlich mal so viel bedeuten würde und sie überhaupt etwas anderes von einem Menschen haben wollen würde. Aber so war es jetzt nunmal und sie wollte gar nichts daran ändern.

Schnell fächelte sie sich noch ein wenig Luft zu, da ihr doch ein bisschen heiß geworden war bei dem Gedanken an den Sex mit diesen beiden heißen Männern. Zum Glück würde Viktor später für die entsprechende Abkühlung sorgen können. Noch ein letzter prüfender Blick in den Spiegel und dann machte sie sich auf den Weg runter zur großen Halle.

Sie hatte sich noch etwas Zeit gelassen, da sie große Auftritte vor Publikum liebte. Sie wollte, dass schon möglichst viele Schüler anwesend sein würden wenn sie den Raum betrat. Als sie vor den großen Türen der Halle zum Stehen kam atmete sie nochmal tief durch und schritt dann hindurch. Das Eintreten der Eiskönigin blieb nicht unbemerkt. Innerhalb einer Minute verstummten die meisten Gespräche und fast alle blickten ehrfürchtig zu ihr. Doch obwohl sie sich so darauf gefreut hatte, im Mittelpunkt zu stehen, war es plötzlich für sie viel wichtiger, _ihn_ zu sehen und von ihm gesehen zu werden.

Suchend ließ sie ihren Blick durch die randvoll mit Schülern und Lehrern vollgepackte Halle streifen bis sie ihn etwas links von ihr gelangweilt an einer Säule lehnend erblickte. Sofort durchfuhr sie Hitze als sie ihn in seinem Gala-Outfit sah. Sie stand total auf Männer in Uniformen und Viktor in Uniform war fast mehr, als sie ertragen konnte. Am liebsten hätte sie sich direkt auf ihn gestürzt und sich mitten in der Halle von ihm vögeln lassen aber zum Glück besaß sie noch einen Funken Anstand und Selbstbeherrschung.

Ihr Blick brannte sich in seinen breiten Rücken und als schien er es zu spüren, drehte er sich ruckartig zu ihr um. Bei dem Ausdruck in seinen Augen, mit dem er sie betrachtete, wäre sie beinahe an Ort und Stelle gekommen.

Bereits zwanzig Minuten stand er schon hier und langweilte sich zu Tode. Wo blieb Christy nur? Da er ohne Begleitung erschienen war, schwirrten die Mädchen mehr oder auch weniger schüchtern um ihn herum, klimperten mit den Wimpern oder liefen kichernd und tuschelnd in kleinen Gruppen an ihm vorbei. Eine Schülerin aus seinem Jahrgang war sogar so mutig gewesen, ihn anzusprechen und zu fragen, ob er denn bereits eine Begleitung hätte und welche Pläne er denn nach dem Ball noch hätte. Mit so viel Höflichkeit wie er gerade noch so zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen herauspressen konnte, wimmelte er sie aber relativ kurz angebunden ab.

Wieso ließ Christy ihn so lange in dieser Hölle schmoren? Er hasste es, wenn sie ihn warten ließ! Mit einem Mal wurde es ziemlich still im Saal und dann konnte er förmlich spüren, dass er beobachtet wurde und mit einem Ruck drehte er sich um. Über die Köpfe der anderen hinweg sah er ihr direkt in die Augen. Schlagartig erwachte sein Hunger. Er konnte sie auf die Entfernung nicht einmal besonders gut erkennen aber sein Körper reagierte sofort auf sie und er steuerte auf sie zu, als würde er magnetisch angezogen.

Nicht gerade höflich schob er sich durch die Menge bis er endlich vor ihr stand. Ihr Anblick machte ihn augenblicklich steinhart. Das Kleid, das den selben Rotton wie seine Jacke hatte, schmiegte sich an jede einzelne herrliche Kurve ihres Körpers. Der pelzbesetzte Ausschnitt war so tief, dass er fast schon die Grenze zur Schicklichkeit überschritt aber halt nur fast. Das Kleid war schulterfrei und der Ausschnitt so geschnitten, dass Christys herrliche Möpse nach oben gepusht wurden. Am liebsten hätte er ihr an Ort und Stelle den Ausschnitt heruntergezogen um an ihren köstlichen kleinen Nippeln zu saugen. Aber das ging natürlich leider nicht.

Im Licht der unzähligen Kerzen glitzerte und funkelte das ganze Kleid und gab einen atemberaubenden Anblick ab. Als er seinen Blick endlich von ihrem Körper abwenden konnte und ihr ins Gesicht blickte, sah er ihren amüsiert hochgezogenen Mundwinkel und wusste, dass sie genau wusste, was ihm gerade für Gedanken durch den Kopf gingen, zumal sie vermutlich ähnliche Gedankengänge verfolgte. Ihr Haar war in einer wunderschönen Hochsteckfrisur zusammengesteckt und Kaskaden von blonden Locken fielen ihr über die nackte Schulter. Ihre Lippen waren so rot geschminkt wie ihr Kleid und er stellte sich augenblicklich vor, wie sie seinen Schwanz umschließen würden. Christys ohnehin schon wunderschöne Augen wurden durch Wimperntusche und diese Schminkart, die sich, wenn er sich richtig erinnerte, Smokey Eyes genannt wurde, noch mehr betont und insgesamt gab sie einfach nur einen atemberaubenden und verruchten Anblick ab.

Die gaffende Menge, die um sie beide einen Kreis gebildet hatte, völlig ignorierend ging er die letzten Schritte auf sie zu, nahm ihre behandschuhte Hand und führte sie mit einer Verbeugung für einen Handkuss an den Mund. Ein kollektives Seufzen ertönte bei dieser Geste um sie herum und Christy schmolz ebenfalls fast dahin, ließ sich das allerdings natürlich nicht anmerken. Mit einem hoheitsvollen Neigen ihres Kopfes gewährte sie ihm das Privileg, sie zur Tanzfläche zu führen und dort nahm er sie, stets auf den angemessenen Abstand bedacht, in die Arme und begann sie über das Parkett zu führen.

Christy war eine ausgezeichnete Tänzerin und sie bewegten sich in einer Harmonie zusammen, die für die Außenstehenden ein wahrer Augenschmaus war. Niemand mehr brauchte nach diesem Auftritt eine weitere Bestätigung, dass zwischen den beiden etwas lief. Hätten sie noch einen Blick für jemand anderen als sich selbst gehabt, wären ihnen die eifersüchtigen und neidischen Blicke sowohl der männlichen als auch der weiblichen Schüler aufgefallen aber sie hatten nur Augen für sich. Und nachdem klar war, dass an diesem Abend niemand mehr eine Chance hatte, bei einem von ihnen zu landen, begnügten sich eigentlich alle damit, den Ball einfach nur zu genießen.

Christy war auf Wolke Sieben. Sie fühlte sich, als würde sie schweben. Viktor war ein unglaublicher Tänzer und führte sie gekonnt durch jeden Tanz. Als die Tanzfläche sich stark gefüllt hatte, ließ Viktor seine Hand zu ihrem Po hinunter gleiten und strich darüber. Sie wusste, dass er prüfen wollte, ob sie sich an seine Anweisung, keinen Slip zu tragen, gehalten hatte. Und natürlich hatte sie das. Sie fühlte sich unglaublich verrucht dabei, keinen zu tragen und es machte sie total an, dass nur sie beide es wussten.

Der Abend verging wie im Flug. Nie hatte sie irgendeinen Ball so genossen wie diesen. Viktor plauderte die ganze Zeit mit ihr und lächelte sie immer wieder strahlend an. Die meisten wussten es nicht, da Viktor selten jemanden an sich heranließ, aber er hatte einen wundervollen trockenen und leicht sarkastischen Humor, der sehr ihrem eigenen glich und wenn er ihr von den verschiedensten Dingen erzählte, hing sie fasziniert an seinen Lippen.

Sie hatten zwar in den letzten Wochen viel Zeit miteinander verbracht aber trotzdem gab es immer wieder etwas Neues, über das sie sich austauschen konnten zumal sie es meist nicht sooo lange aushielten, nur zu reden. Und im Bett oder wo auch immer er sie gerade vögelte, waren tiefsinnige Gespräche sowieso eher fehl am Platz. Daher war Christy, abgesehen von dem wütenden Pochen zwischen ihren Beinen, fast froh, dass sie durch die Veranstaltung mal gezwungen wurden, nur miteinander zu reden, denn das andere war hier ja ausgeschlossen.

Er war außerdem ein wahrer Gentleman. Als sie sagte, dass sie etwas Hunger habe, hatte er sie zum Buffet geführt, sich einen Teller geschnappt und ihr alles, was sie haben wollte, drauf gelegt. Als er sie später mit kleineren Happen fütterte, war das für sie irgendwie total rührend gewesen. Noch nie hatte ein Mann sie gefüttert. Die meisten wollten nur den Weg zwischen ihre Beine finden, weil sie gut aussah und berüchtigt dafür war, eine Granate im Bett zu sein. Aber keiner interessierte sich wirklich für die Christy hinter der Fassade.

Viktor jedoch war extrem gut darin, ihr jeden Wunsch von den Augen abzulesen und diese vielen kleinen liebevollen Gesten zeigten ihr, dass ihm tatsächlich etwas an ihr lag. Als der Abend sich dem Ende näherte und der DJ einen Weihnachts-Schmusesong spielte, kamen sich die Tanzenden näher und Viktor umfasste ihren unteren Rücken fest, um sie an sein Becken zu drücken. Sie konnte genau die pralle Ausbuchtung spüren und so langsam liefen ihr ihre eigenen Säfte in Ermangelung einer Abgrenzung durch eine Unterhose an den Beinen herab. Viktor ließ unauffällig seine Hüften kreisen und stimulierte ihre inzwischen schon hochsensible Klitoris. Wenn sie ihn nicht bald in ihre Muschi bekommen würde, würde sie noch ausflippen. Und da sie so auf einer Wellenlänge waren, spürte Viktor genau, was in ihr vorging.

Langsam lösten sich die Menschenmengen in der Halle auf. Nur vereinzelt blieben noch ein paar verliebte Pärchen auf der Tanzfläche oder gingen etwas im Garten spazieren. Die anderen zogen sich langsam alle in ihre jeweiligen Häuser zurück. Unter dem Vorwand, ein bisschen raus zu gehen und die kühlende Nachtluft nach der stickigen Wärme in der Halle zu genießen, verließen sie beide das Schloss. Kaum waren sie um einen großen Busch getreten, packte Viktor sie und sie lief, so schnell es ihr in dem Kleid möglich war, hinter ihm her.

Sie zwängten sich durch eine kaum sichtbare Lücke zwischen zwei Hecken und plötzlich standen sie in einer kleinen Hütte, die vorher einfach nicht dagewesen war. Zumindest hatte sie sie nicht gesehen. Viktor musste einen Art Tarnzauber über sie gelegt haben. Außer einem Kingsize-Bett gab es noch zwei kleine Nachttischchen auf denen jeweils ein Kerzenständer mit drei angezündeten Kerzen stand und ein Schränkchen mit einem kleinen Waschbecken und Handtüchern in den Fächern. Er hatte an alles gedacht. _Die perfekte Liebeshöhle!_

Ein warmes Gefühl machte sich in Christy breit, als ihr klar wurde, wie viel Mühe er sich gegeben hatte, um klammheimlich alles für sie hier vorzubereiten und sie war überrascht, dass er tatsächlich so romantische Tendenzen hatte. „Gefällt es dir?", fragte er etwas schüchtern und unterbrach damit ihre Gedanken. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und ihr Herz setzte kurz aus, als sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck sah. Er war hungrig, wie so oft, aber auch etwas anderes konnte sie in seinem Gesicht sehen.

Er wirkte sehr verletzlich und es schien ihm ein wenig peinlich zu sein, sie hierher gebracht zu haben. Er schien sehr unsicher zu sein, wie sie zu so etwas stand und ob es nicht vielleicht zu übertrieben sei. Daher beruhigte sie ihn mit einem kurzen zarten Kuss auf seinen Mund und flüsterte an seinen Lippen: „Es ist perfekt." Sie konnte spüren, wie die Anspannung aus seinen Schultern wich und er erleichtert etwas zusammensackte. Und dann war der Moment auch schon wieder vorbei und der normale Viktor kam zurück an die Oberfläche.

Er kniete vor ihr nieder und hob den Saum ihres Kleides an. Stück für Stück schob er es nach oben, schlüpfte dann darunter und tupfte immer wieder kleine, zarte Küsse auf ihre Beine bis er am Zentrum ihrer Weiblichkeit ankam. Halt suchend hielt Christy sich durch den Stoff ihres Kleides an seinen Schultern fest. Doch als er ein Bein über eine seiner Schultern legte und begann, sie dort zu küssen, blieb nur noch sein Kopf als Halt und den nutzte sie auch. Genüsslich leckte er sie, knabberte an ihr, saugte an ihr. Da sich im Laufe des Abends eine Menge Erregung bei ihr angestaut hatte dauerte es keine Minute, bis er sie zum Höhepunkt geleckt hatte. Im letzten Moment schaffte sie es noch, eine ihrer Hände auf den Mund zu pressen, damit niemand sie von außen hörte.

Mit einem frechen Grinsen kam Viktor wieder unter ihrem Rock hervor. „Keine Angst", spottete er, „du kannst deine Lust so laut du willst herausschreien. Ich habe den selben Zauber wie bei meiner Suite angewendet."

„Oh, gut", war alles was sie herausbrachte, da die Auswirkungen des Höhepunkts ihr noch ein wenig das Hirn vernebelten. Viktor musste schmunzeln, als er ihren leicht verklärten Blick sah und ihre belegte Stimme hörte. Sie zu lecken, war immer wieder eine Offenbarung. Er war süchtig nach ihrem Geruch, ihrem Geschmack und fand es immer schade, dass er sie nach einem Orgasmus nicht noch weiter lecken konnte. Aber ihre Klitoris war dann viel zu sensibel und als er es trotzdem mal probierte, hatte sie ihn irgendwann verzweifelt weggeschoben, weil sie es nicht mehr aushielt, dort noch weiter stimuliert zu werden.

Langsam erhob er sich wieder und seine Hände wanderten zu ihrem Ausschnitt. Endlich konnte er ihn ihr hinunterziehen und ihre Brüste befreien. In den letzten Tagen schienen sie explodiert zu sein und er vermutete, dass das ein Nebeneffekt der Schwangerschaft war. Sie hatte vorher schon große Titten gehabt, dafür, dass sie so zierlich war, aber jetzt waren sie noch größer geworden und er liebte es, sie in die Hände zu nehmen, sie zu kneten und an ihren Nippeln zu saugen. Manchmal war es ihr jedoch zu viel und sie hatte ihm gesagt, dass ihre Brustwarzen mittlerweile sehr empfindlich geworden waren daher hielt er sich mit seinem Mund etwas bedauernd zurück.

Wie gebannt betrachtete er ihre Brüste und ihre Nippel richteten sich unter seinem begehrlichen Blick auf. Er musste sie endlich ganz nackt sehen also streifte er ihr das Kleid komplett über die Hüften nach unten, so dass es sich zu ihren Füßen bauschte. Dann hob er sie raus und trug sie zum Bett, wo er sie behutsam ablegte. Er zog ihr noch die Handschuhe aus und währenddessen streifte sie ihre Slipper ab. Nun lag sie dort in ihrer prachtvollen Nacktheit und er beeilte sich, seine Kleidung ebenfalls abzustreifen. Dann stieg er zu ihr ins Bett. Wie ein Panther kam Viktor auf sie zu. Ihre inneren Muskeln zogen sich schon vor Vorfreude zusammen. Dieser Kerl trieb sie noch in den Wahnsinn mit seiner Zunge, seinem Schwanz, seinen dunklen Augen in denen ständig ein Feuer zu glühen schien, wenn er sie betrachtete.

Ohne länger zu warten kniete er sich direkt zwischen ihre Beine und führte seine dicke Eichel an ihren Eingang. Eigentlich dachte sie, dass sie sich mittlerweile mal an seinen Dicke gewöhnt haben müsste aber jedes Mal ächzte ihre Muschi förmlich, wenn er begann, in sie einzudringen. Aber sobald der dicke Kopf erst einmal drin war, flutschte der Rest. Sie fühlte sich immer unglaublich gedehnt und so wundervoll ausgefüllt, wenn er dann endlich ganz in ihr drin steckte.

Langsam begann er sich in ihr zu bewegen. Es fühlte sich so unfassbar gut an aber sie wollte schneller, härter gefickt werden. Das sagte sie ihm auch, aber er lächelte nur auf sie herab, senkte dann seinen Mund auf ihren und vögelte ihren Mund mit seiner Zunge genauso langsam und genüsslich wie sein Schwanz ihre Möse. Immer wieder wand sie sich unter ihm, versuchte ihn mit ihren Beinen und Händen an seinen Pobacken härter in sich hineinzudrücken aber er war viel zu stark, um sich von ihren kläglichen Versuchen beeindrucken zu lassen. Immer weiter liebte er sie auf diese langsame Art und trieb sie damit fast in den Wahnsinn, ließ, sie einmal kommen, zweimal, dreimal. Sie war immer wieder überrascht davon, was für ein ausdauernder Liebhaber er war. Zwei, drei Stunden waren keine Seltenheit und oft war er, wenn er denn dann mal abgespritzt hatte, kurz darauf schon wieder bereit und besonders am Wochenende fickte er sie nach seinem ersten Höhepunkt dann noch bis in die frühen Morgenstunden hinein.

Ihr durchschnittliches Orgasmus-Pensum lag in diesen Nächten bei fünfzehn. Einmal fragte sie ihn, wieso er seinen Höhepunkt so lange zurückhielt, denn sie fühlte sich schlecht, dass sie in der gleichen Zeit, in der er einmal kam, bestimmt fünf, sechs Mal kam. Er erklärte ihr dann, dass er sich eine trockene Ejakulation antrainiert hätte. Dadurch wäre er ebenfalls in der Lage, multiple Orgasmen zu haben und trotzdem hart zu bleiben. Der letztendliche Orgasmus mit Ejakulation sei dann dafür nochmal um einiges heftiger als die davor, deshalb gönnte er sich den dann zwischendrin auch immer mal. Jetzt wusste sie auch, warum er zwischendrin immer so aussah, als hätte er einen Höhepunkt obwohl er nicht abspritzte.

Und seitdem konnte sie den Sex mit ihm noch viel mehr genießen, weil sie kein schlechtes Gewissen mehr haben musste. Aber jetzt fluchte sie innerlich über seine Ausdauer. Sie wusste nicht, was schlimmer war: gar nicht mehr von ihm gefickt zu werden oder so unglaublich langsam. Irgendwann nach ihrem vierten Höhepunkt hielt sie es nicht mehr aus. „Bitte, Viktor, das ist Folter, was du da machst! Bitte, bitte, bitte fick mich schneller! Ich will spüren, wie du an mein Ende stößt, wenn du ihn mit voller Wucht rein hämmerst."

Bei ihren Worten hätte Viktor fast abgespritzt. Er liebte es, wenn sie ihn anbettelte, sie härter zu nehmen. Und langsam hatte er sie auch genug geneckt. Mit einem plötzlichen harten Stoß drang er bis zu seiner Peniswurzel in sie hinein und sie schluchzte erleichtert auf als er ihr endlich gab, was sie wollte. Er hämmerte tatsächlich wie besessen in sie hinein, jagte sie durch ihren fünften Höhepunkt. Ihr Titten wippten bei jedem Stoß vor und zurück und der Anblick machte ihn verrückt. Er konnte seine Augen nicht mehr davon abwenden und starrte sie fasziniert an, wenn sie bei jeder seiner Bewegungen hüpften. Er spürte, wie sich ihr nächster Orgasmus ankündigte. Normalerweise würde er den Moment abwarten um dann gemeinsam mit ihr zu kommen und tief in ihr drin abzuspritzen aber heute war er so tittenfixiert dass er sie noch durch durch diesen Höhepunkt hindurch vögelte und dann seinen Schwanz herauszog um auf ihrem Bauch und ihren Brüsten abzuspritzen.

Ihre Augen leuchteten auf bei dem Anblick seines Spermas, dass in mächtigen Schüben aus ihm aus ihm herausschoss. Einer war so hart, dass sein Saft bis zu ihrem Gesicht hochspritzte und zum Teil auf ihrem Mund landete. Aufstöhnend streckte sie ihre Zunge raus und leckte sich so viel wie möglich von ihren Lippen während Viktor sie mit glühendem Blick betrachtete. Er näherte sich mit seinem Daumen ihrem Gesicht um den Rest abzuwischen und hielt ihn ihr dann an den Mund. Ohne zu zögern leckte sie ihm auch noch den kleinsten Tropfen vom Daumen. Das saugende Gefühl an seinem Finger ließ ihn schon wieder hart werden und er schüttelte innerlich den Kopf über sich. _Wie konnte man nur so besessen von einer Frau sein?_

Sein kleiner Freund stand schon wieder senkrecht vor seinem Bauch, sein Sperma glänzte auf Christys Bauch und ihren Brüsten und er dachte nicht lange drüber nach sondern kletterte einfach über ihren Oberkörper. „Nimm deine Hände und press' deine Titten zusammen!" Sofort kam sie seiner Aufforderung nach mit einem übermütigen Funkeln in den Augen. Sie wusste ganz genau, was er jetzt vorhatte und schien sich schon darauf zu freuen. Mit seinem Schwanz schmierte er das Sperma von ihrem Bauch weiter nach oben und dann versenkte er ihn zwischen ihren zusammengepressten Brüsten.

Durch sein Sperma flutschte sein Schwanz genauso leicht rein und raus, als wäre er in ihrer klatschnassen Muschi. Es fühlte sich unglaublich gut an, nicht so, wie in einer Fotze drin zu stecken aber auf andere Weise fast genauso gut. Er rammte seinen steinharten Prügel immer wieder in die Lücke hinein bis nicht mehr genug Sperma zwischen ihren Brüsten war um weiter zu machen. Daher zog er sich bedauernd zurück und rutschte wieder etwas runter. Als Christy ihre Brüste losließ sah er, dass die Haut dazwischen von der Reibung ganz rot war und es erinnerte ihn an etwas anderes Rotes, das heute bereits schon eine Rolle in seiner Fantasie gespielt hatte.

Er kletterte vom Bett und forderte Christy auf, zu ihm zu kommen. „Nimm dir ein Kissen mit", befahl er ihr. Sie schnappte sich eines der Kissen und hielt es ihm fragend hin. „Ich will, dass du auf die Knie gehst und meinen Schwanz lutschst!" Das ließ sie sich nicht zweimal sagen. Sie tat wie ihr geheißen und unter gesenkten Wimpern schaute sie zu ihm auf während sie ihre Lippen über seine Kuppe stülpte. Der Anblick ihrer rotgeschminkten vollen Lippen geilte ihn extrem auf. Seine Christy war so eine perfekte kleine Schlampe.

Christy lutschte seinen Schwanz voller Hingabe, immer wieder ertönten schmatzende Geräusche denn sie schluckte ihre Spucke nicht runter sondern nutzte sie, um seinen Schaft schön glitschig zu halten damit sie es ihm mit ihrem Mund richtig besorgen konnte. Sie war so abnormal fixiert auf seinen Schwanz und freut sich über jede Gelegenheit, ihn sich bis in den Rachen hineinzuschieben. Sie mochte es auch, wenn Viktor sie am Hinterkopf packte und ihr somit sein Tempo aufzwang. Wenn er das gerade nicht tat, verwöhnte sie seinen Schwanz nach allen Regeln der Kunst. Schließlich hatte er genug und ließ sich sich mit ausgestreckten Armen auf dem Bettrand abstützen.

Sie triefte immer noch vor Feuchtigkeit und sein Schwanz war von ihrer Spucke ordentlich geschmiert so dass er ohne Probleme direkt in sie eindringen konnte. Immer wieder rammte er ihn hinein, um ihn dann ganz langsam fast komplett aus ihr herauszuziehen, nur um ihn dann wieder bis zum Anschlag in ihr zu versenken. Irgendwann zog er ihn dann ganz raus und befeuchtete seine Finger in ihr, um ihr Arschloch zu schmieren. Heute brauchte er das volle Programm. Morgen würden sie beide nach Hause fahren und dann würde er sie zwei Wochen lang nicht sehen.

Immer wieder befeuchtete er seinen Zeigefinger und führte ihn in ihre süße kleine Rosette hinein. Als er mit Leichtigkeit in sie hineinglitt nahm er einen zweiten und schließlich einen dritten hinzu. Als er sah, dass ihr Loch offen blieb ohne dass er seine Finger in sie steckte, wusste er, dass sie ihn jetzt problemlos aufnehmen würde. Langsam quetschte er den dicken Kopf seines Gliedes in sie hinein und stöhnte auf, als er sich schließlich ganz in ihren Arsch versenken konnte. Ungeduldig wackelte sie mit ihrem Hintern und er gab ihrem Drängen nach, stieß immer wieder in sie, anfangs langsamer aber dann immer härter und härter. Er umfasste ihre Brüste, die bei jedem Eindringen wackelten und stieß gnadenlos in sie.

Nach einer Weile glitt er aus ihr heraus und zog sie zum Bett. Er legte sich so hin, dass er sich mit seinem Oberkörper an das Kopfende lehnen konnte und forderte Christy auf, sich auf ihn zu setzen und seinen Schwanz mit ihrem Arschloch zu reiten. Ihre Augen glänzten vor Lust und sie tat, wie ihr geheißen. Ihre Füße stellte sie neben seine Rippen, mit einer Hand stützte sie sich neben seinem Bein ab und nahm ihre andere, um sich sein dickes Glied einzuführen. Als er tief drin war, stützte sie auch die andere Hand neben ihm ab und begann dann sich bedächtig hin und her zu wiegen.

Der Anblick war unglaublich und Viktor hatte das Gefühl, dass sein Schwanz gerade noch mehr anschwoll obwohl er das überhaupt nicht für möglich gehalten hätte. Zum Glück war Christy sehr gelenkig und auch muskulös, so dass sie diese Stellung tatsächlich einige Minuten durchhalten würde. Zwei Finger seiner linken Hand schob er ihr in ihre Möse so dass sie sie jedes mal, wenn sie nach vorne wippte, tief in sich hineinschob. Mit der anderen Hand umspielte er ihren Kitzler und trieb sie so ihrem Höhepunkt entgegen. Als sie kam, konnte sie sich nicht mehr länger in dieser Position halten und fiel förmlich auf ihn drauf, was seinen Schwanz noch tiefer in ihre Höhle drückte. Er biss die Zähne zusammen um nicht sofort zu kommen und da sie sich gerade nicht bewegte, hatte er einen Moment Zeit, sich wieder zu sammeln. Dann hob er die völlig erschöpfte und durchgeschwitzte Christy von sich hinunter und ließ sie sich auf das Bett knien. Sie war zu schwach um sich auf ihre Hände zu stützen, also packte er sie von unten um ihre Hüfte, zog ihren Hintern hoch und steckte ihn wieder hinein.

Er war so glücklich, dass Christy sich so gut ins Hintertürchen ficken lassen konnte. Keine vor ihr war in der Lage dazu gewesen, ihn aufzunehmen, weil sie alle bereits an seiner Eichel scheiterten aber Christy nicht. Sie nahm alles von ihm, was er ihr gab und gab ihm damit so viel. Mittlerweile lief auch ihm der Schweiß in Strömen hinunter. Draußen wurde es bereits hell was bedeutete, dass sie schon seit mindestens sechs Stunden vögelten. Aber er wollte, er konnte sie einfach noch nicht gehen lassen, versuchte, wollte noch so viele Minuten wie möglich für sich in ihren Körperöffnungen herauszuschlagen.

Er griff erneut um sie herum, massierte ihren Kitzler bis sie kam und kam selbst trocken. Dann drehte er sie auf den Rücken, legte sich ihre Füße auf die Schultern und fickte ihren Hintern so. Christy stöhnte wie verrückt und blickte ihn aus total verschleierten Augen an. Sie massierte ihre Brüste, führte die Spitzen an ihren Mund, um sie selbst mit ihrer Zunge zu lecken und nahm jeden Zentimeter bereitwillig in sich auf. Um ihren Arsch nicht überzustrapazieren zog er sich dann irgendwann unwillig aus ihm heraus und ging zum Waschbecken, um sich schnell zu waschen.

Christy lag fast schon komatös auf dem Bett als er zurückkam aber er war noch immer nicht fertig mit ihr. Dieses Mal legte er sich ihre beiden Beine über seine rechte Schulter und drang seitlich in sie ein. Ein verzückter Laut entrang sich ihrer Kehle und sie wippte ihm begeistert entgegen und kam wenige Minuten später erneut. Da seine Arme nicht mehr durchhielten kniete er sich vor sie, setzte sich auf seine Waden und zog ihren Unterkörper auf seine Beine. Ihre Beine lagen an seinem Oberkörper an, ihre Füße rechts und links von seinem Ohr. In dieser Stellung konnte er noch einmal richtig tief eindringen und als er spürte wie noch ein Orgasmus auf Christy zu rollte stieß er noch ein paar Mal heftig zu und spritzte mit zurückgeworfenem Kopf und einem Aufschrei tief in sie hinein als ihre inneren Muskeln um ihn herum zu zucken begannen. Er bekam überall Gänsehaut von der Heftigkeit seines eigenen Höhepunkts. Sein Glied schwoll langsam ab und Christys Kontraktionen drückten ihn aus ihrer Möse heraus.

Er beugte sich über sie, um sie zu küssen. Als Christy nicht reagierte stellte er fest, dass er sie tatsächlich bewusstlos gevögelt hatte. Als seine Beine ihn wieder einigermaßen tragen konnten ging er erneut zum Waschbecken und befeuchtete einen neuen Waschlappen. Damit strich er Christy über das Gesicht, bis sich langsam ihre Lider hoben. „Was ist passiert?", fragte sie immer noch leicht benommen.

„Ich würde sagen, ich habe dich ins Nirwana gefickt."


	8. Chapter 8

Bei einem ausgiebigen Frühstück konnte Christy vor Müdigkeit kaum ihre Augen aufhalten und ihre beiden unteren Körperöffnungen ächzten im Nachhall von dem, was Viktor mit ihr die ganze Nacht hindurch getrieben hatte. Sie hatte einen Bärenhunger und musste erst einmal wieder ein paar Kraftreserven auffüllen. Die Erinnerung an diese unvergessliche Nacht ließ sie wohlig erschauern. Es war der krönende Abschluss eines wunderschönen Abends gewesen.

Als sie später am Vormittag im Hogwarts Express saß, machte das angenehme Kribbeln jedoch einer tiefen Furcht Platz. Ohne Viktor würde ihr Leben ganz schön leer werden und zwei Wochen waren sehr lang. Das anstehende Gespräch mit ihren Eltern tat sein Übriges und prompt wurde Christy schlecht. _Wie lange das wohl anhält?_ Hätte ihr vor sechs Monaten jemand vorhergesagt, dass sie sich in solch einer Situation befinden würde, hätte sie ihn vermutlich ausgelacht.

Vielleicht hätte sie Wahrsagen doch nicht abwählen sollen? Mit einem Schmunzeln lehnte sie den Kopf an die Rückenlehne und schloss die Augen. Dank ihrem Ruf hatte sie keine Störung zu erwarten und bis London war es weit. Schon bald war sie in einen tiefen Schlummer gefallen und holte so den dringend benötigten Schlaf nach.

Am Abend erreichten sie KingsCross und zu ihrem absoluten Erstaunen erblickte Christy auf dem Bahnsteig nicht bloß Jim sondern auch ihre Erzeugerfraktion. Das war ja nicht zu fassen - warum? Mit gemischten Gefühlen verließ sie den Zug, sammelte sich und schritt dann mit hoch erhobenem Haupt durch die tuschelnden Schüler, die immer noch mit ihr und Viktor beschäftigt waren. _Wenn die wüssten..._ Augenblicklich begann es in ihrem Höschen zu kribbeln. _Wahhh!_

"Christy, Liebes! Schön dich zu sehen!" säuselte ihre Mum. Ihr Vater blickte sie bloß streng an. Dass sie nicht gesiezt wurde, war auch alles. "Mutter, Vater! Ich freue mich ebenso", antwortete sie daher genauso steif. Das versprach ja, eine fantastische Heimfahrt zu werden...

"Miss Cooper! Ich hoffe, Sie hatten eine angenehme Reise und ein erfreuliches Halbjahr?" erkundigte sich Jim, der Chauffeur. Er sah wie immer umwerfend aus und wenn ihre Eltern wüssten, was sie mit ihm auf dem Rücksitz des teuren Bentley angestellt hatte, würden sie ihn nach Askaban schicken lassen und sie in den Keller sperren. _Oh und was würde Viktor sagen?_

"Ja, Jim. Es war durchaus... erfüllend", gab Christy mit einem Augenzwinkern zurück. Jim war seit ihrem heißen One-Night-Stand ihr engster Vertrauter geworden als klar wurde, dass es zwar ganz nett gewesen war aber ihre Zuneigung zueinander nicht sexueller Natur sein musste. Er würde kommende Nacht einiges zu verdauen haben aber vielleicht konnte er ihr einen Tipp geben, wie sie das mit dem Baby ihren Eltern beibringen konnte.

Endlich kamen sie auf dem Anwesen der Coopers in Broadstairs an. Christy verschwand umgehend auf ihrem Zimmer unter dem Vorwand, dass sie müde sei. Heute Abend hatte sie keine Lust mehr auf irgendwelche ernüchternden Gespräche mit ihren Eltern - das Befinden ihrer Tochter war ohnehin nicht wirklich von Belang. Der absolut krönende Abschluss würde der Silvesterball im Ministerium sein - würg. Kurze Zeit später klopfte es an ihrer Tür und das konnte nur eines bedeuten...

"Cocktailstunde!" flötete der Chauffeur und balancierte ein Tablett mit Piña Coladas mit dem Zauberstab vor sich her. Er versuchte, die Stimmung zu heben, denn er hatte schon in dem Moment, als sie aus dem Zug stieg gemerkt, dass etwas mit ihr nicht stimmte. Als er dann ihre Möpse sah, die förmlich explodiert zu sein schienen, was er sehr gut beurteilen konnte, da er ja auch schon nackt mit ihnen Bekanntschaft gemacht hatte, war ihm sofort klar, was los war. "Also, Liebchen! Wann willst du deinen Eltern von dem Braten erzählen, den ich schon riechen konnte, als du aus dem Zug gestiegen bist? Wer ist der beneidenswerte Vater? Was ist mit der Schule? Fragen über Fragen. Hier, für dich. Natürlich ganz jungfräulich!..."

Sein Redefluss stoppte erst, als Christy in Tränen ausbrach. "Hoppla!" Jim stellte das Tablett ab und eilte zu der aufgelösten jungen Frau. "Solltest du nicht eigentlich vor Freude strahlen?" Mitfühlend nahm er sie in den Arm und streichelte ihren Haarschopf. Die Erinnerung an ihre Nummer im Bentley ließ ihn lächeln - wie hatte sich alles geändert! Nächsten Sommer würde er seinen Verlobten Max heiraten und das Haus der Coopers verlassen. Dieser Moment war aber denkbar ungeeignet, um Christy die tollen Neuigkeiten mitzuteilen. _Wie war sie nur in eine derartige Situation geraten?_

Langsam ebbten ihre Schluchzer ab und sie hob den Kopf um Jim an zu sehen. "Tut mir leid, ich weiß momentan echt nicht, wo mir der Kopf steht... Wie geht es dir? Und Max? Seid ihr noch zusammen?" Während Jim sich aus Rücksicht auf ihr Redebedürfnis weitestgehend zurückhielt, konnte Christy sich gar nicht mehr bremsen. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit war er auf dem neusten Stand und über die seltsame Beziehung zu Viktor im Bilde. _Du lieber Himmel! Viktor Krum! Da hatte sie ja einen Fang gemacht. Den hätte er vor Max auch nicht von der Bettkante gestoßen._

Stunden später verabschiedeten sich die beiden voneinander und nach einer heißen Dusche verkroch Christy sich in ihr Bett und schlief augenblicklich ein. Die nächsten Tage verbrachte sie hauptsächlich alleine in ihre Schulbücher vertieft.

Am Heiligabend gab es ein kurzes gemeinsames Essen und danach wieder Einsamkeit. Normalerweise störte sie sich nicht daran allein zu sein aber dieses Mal war alles anders. Christy wollte es sich nicht eingestehen aber sie vermisste Viktor. Und zwar den ganzen Kerl, nicht bloß seinen gewaltigen Schwanz. Beim Gedanken an ihre letzte gemeinsame Nacht wurde ihr ganz heiß. Sie ging in ihr kleines Badezimmer und ließ sich ein Bad ein. Aus dem Nachttischschränkchen nahm sie einen kleinen, wasserdichten Vibrator und legte sich ins heiße Wasser. Ihre Gedanken begannen, auf die Reise zu gehen während sie sich selbst streichelte. Es dauerte nicht lange und sie bäumte sich von einem Orgasmus überrollt auf. _Unglaublich! Selbst in ihrer Fantasie machte Viktor sie fertig._

Am Morgen des 31. Dezembers fiel Christy siedendheiß ein, dass sie noch keinen einzigen Brief an Viktor versendet hatte. Sollte sie das überhaupt tun oder nicht? Aber was hatte sie schon zu verlieren? Also nahm sie Pergament und Feder und schrieb sich den gesamten Frust von der Seele. Weil sie sich ärgerte, dass Viktor ihr ebenfalls noch nicht geschrieben hatte, erwähnte sie nicht, dass Jim schwul war als sie über ihn schrieb. Sollte Viktor sich ruhig Gedanken machen!

Nachdem sie Tweet, die Eule der Familie, auf dem Weg geschickt hatte, machte sie sich daran, ihre Garderobe für den Ball am Abend zu richten. Dieses Mal musste es etwas züchtiger sein. Ihre Eltern billigten es nicht, wenn sie zu tief blicken ließ.

Sie entschied sich für ein bodenlanges, mintfarbenes Kleid mit Spitze - vorne hochgeschlossen aber mit Rückenausschnitt bis zum Steißbein. Dazu ihre liebsten Jimmy Choos - zarte Riemchensandalen mit hohen Absätzen.

Hier musste sie sich nicht um Haare und Make-up kümmern - ihre Mutter hatte Friseure und Visagisten ins Haus bestellt. Christy genoss es, wie eine Prinzessin behandelt zu werden und betrachtete sich im Anschluss zufrieden im Spiegel. Ihre goldblonde Mähne war seitlich gescheitelt und im Nacken zu einem komplizierten Knoten geschlungen. Das Make-up war dezent aber wirkungsvoll. Als Christy in ihr Zimmer kam, lag eine blaue Schatulle auf ihrem Bett. Daneben lag eine kurze Notiz ihres Vaters.

Ein kleines Geschenke für den Ball - dein Vater

Wow... Wie liebevoll... Trotzdem glänzten ihre Augen als sie den filigranen Schmuck in ihren Händen hielt. Es war eine silberne Kette mit einem eingefassten Stein in der Farbe ihres Kleides und dazu passende Ohrringe. Ein Traum und sicher sündhaft teuer.

Vorsichtig schlüpfte Christy in ihr Kleid und genoss den weichen Stoff auf ihrer Haut. Zum Glück war von dem neuen Leben in ihrem Bauch noch nichts zu sehen - das würde ihr Outfit wahrlich ruinieren.

Eine halbe Stunde bevor sie von einem Fahrzeug des Ministers abgeholt werden sollten, saß Christy mit ihren Eltern im Salon. Es klopfte an der großen Eingangstür. Emma, das Hausmädchen öffnete und kurz darauf vernahm man Stimmen. Da ihre Eltern sich erhoben hatten, tat sie es ihnen gleich und wünschte sich kurz darauf, es nicht getan zu haben. Den Salon betrat niemand Geringeres als Draco Malfoy mit Mr und Mrs Malfoy. Allesamt wunderschön anzusehen und ebenso gefährlich. Höflich begrüßte Draco Christys Eltern und beugte sich dann zu ihrem Ohr, allem Anschein nach eine Kuss auf ihre Wange hauchend.

"Man sieht sich immer zweimal, du elende kleine Schlampe!" zischte er dabei so leise, dass sie ihn kaum hören konnte. Das Blut gefror in ihren Armen und plötzlich fühlte sie sich richtiggehend krank.

Da Christy nichts anderes übrig blieb, machte sie gute Miene zum bösen Spiel als alle sechs schließlich in die Autos stiegen. Dabei berührte Dracos Hand wie zufällig ihre Brust. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen ignorierte sie es und verschränkte die Arme. Auch um ihr Zittern zu verbergen. _Was sollte sie nur tun?_ Das hier war meilenweit entfernt von den Spielchen, mit denen sie gewöhnlich das andere Geschlecht neckte.

Am Ministerium angekommen eilte Christy sobald es unauffällig möglich war zu den Damentoiletten davon. Sie brauchte ganz schnell einen Plan. Und zwar einen verdammt guten! Schließlich ließ sich der Aufenthalt nicht länger ziehen also trat sie den Rückweg zum Sektempfang an. Auf halbem Weg versperrte Draco ihr mit einem fiesen Grinsen den Weg. "Wohin denn so eilig? Ich denke, wir beide haben da noch etwas zu regeln."

Mit diesen Worten packte er sie grob bei den Schultern und drängte sie in eine dunkle Nische. Christy setzte gerade zu einem Schrei an. "Höre ich einen Ton von dir, mache ich dich fertig! Verstanden?" Christy war so überrumpelt, dass sie nur nicken konnte. _Was hatte er vor? Er würde doch nicht...?_ Zwei Sekunden später drückte der Blonde seinen Unterleib gegen sie und da wurde ihr das ganze Ausmaß der Katastrophe bewusst. Seinen harten Penis an ihrem Bauch konnte sie ihre Panik nicht mehr beherrschen und sie versuchte, sich zu wehren. Ihr Mund öffnete sich erneut zu einem Schrei doch ehe ein Laut über ihre Lippen kam, schlug Draco ihr hart ins Gesicht. Christys Kopf flog herum und sie schmeckte Blut. "Ich hab dich gewarnt, Schlampe! Mit einem Malfoy spielt man nicht!" knurrte er.

Seine Stimme war vor Wut und Erregung heiser als er jetzt ihre Hände mit einem Zauber über ihren Kopf an die Wand fesselte. Sie war ihm völlig ausgeliefert. Keuchend nahm er ihren Mund in Besitz, küsste sie hart und fordernd während er mit seinen Händen an ihrem Körper zu Gange war. Eine umschloss ihre Brust und knetete sie, die andere fasste um sie herum an ihren Hintern. Scheinbar ging es ihm nicht schnell genug denn er fasste mit beiden Händen in den Ausschnitt ihres Kleides, erwischte dabei auch noch die Kette ihres Vaters und mit einem Ruck und einem lauten "Raaatsch" zeriss er den zarten Stoff ihres wunderschönen Kleides und die zerstörte Kette fiel zu Boden.

"Draco... bitte nicht!" wimmerte Christy doch ihr Flehen machte ihn nur noch rasender. Er griff mit einer Hand in ihren Schritt und schob das Höschen zur Seite ehe er erst einen und dann zwei Finger in sie hineinschob und dabei mit dem Handballen ihre Klitoris reizte. Zu allem Elend reagierte ihr Körper darauf vollkommen falsch - ihr Unterleib zog sich zusammen und ihre Muschi wurde feucht. "Ahhh, ich wusste es. Du kleines geiles Miststück!" flüsterte ihr Peiniger. "Ich wette, du wirst heute Abend für mich kommen." Die Finger verschwanden und dann packte Draco Christys Beine um sie anzuheben. Sein Schwanz, den er aus der engen Hose befreit hatte, ragte steil zwischen ihnen auf. "Nein!", heulte Christy, das schöne Gesicht verzerrt vor Angst und Scham und tränenüberströmt. Doch ein Malfoy kannte keine Gnade.

Mit einem einzigen Stoß versenkte er sich bis zum Anschlag in ihr. Ohne ihr Gelegenheit zu geben, sich an ihn zu gewöhnen begann er sich zu bewegen, hart und unbarmherzig vögelte er ihre geile Fotze die er schon so lange begehrt hatte. Sie würde bedauern, dass sie ihn hatte fallen lassen wie eine heiße Kartoffel. Unreif hatte sie ihn genannt und einen Milchbubi. _Von wegen!_ Er steigerte das Tempo noch ein wenig und entlockte der gedemütigten jungen Frau ein verzweifeltes Keuchen ehe er sich heiß in sie ergoß. Dann löste er ihre Fesseln, säuberte sich mit einem Zauber und schritt davon. Christy brach schluchzend zusammen und es wurde alles schwarz um sie herum. So fand sie kurze Zeit später ein ziemlich wütender Viktor Krum...

Nachdem sie sich am Morgen voneinander verabschiedet hatten, hatte sich Viktor auf den Weg zu seiner Mutter nach Bulgarien gemacht. Jetzt saß er in seinem Zimmer, nachdem er seine überglückliche Mutter abgeschüttelt hatte. Sie war das einzige Wesen, dass er wahrhaftig liebte, und er kam gerne nach Hause, denn er genoss die Zeit mit seiner Mamo und sie liebte es, ihn zu betütteln, wenn er zu Hause war.

Doch seine Gedanken kreisten ständig um Christy und er brauchte ein wenig Zeit für sich und seine Mamo akzeptierte das. Jetzt war sie gerade einkaufen, um ihm später sein Lieblingsessen zu kochen also hatte er noch ein wenig Zeit, seinen Gedanken nachzuhängen. Noch nie war ihm ein Abschied so schwer gefallen, wie der heute von Christy. Ihre Abschiedsküsse hatten etwas Verzweifeltes an sich gehabt, von beiden Seiten, und er fühlte sich unglaublich schlecht, weil er Christy alleine nach Hause gehen und sich ihren Eltern stellen ließ. Mehrfach hatte er ihr angeboten, mitzukommen, doch immer wieder hatte sie abgelehnt. Sie sagte ihm jedes Mal, dass das eine Sache sei, die nur sie selbst ihren Eltern beibringen könnte und dass es nicht gut sei, wenn er auch noch dabei wäre.

Also hatte er sie heute morgen schweren Herzens gehen lassen. Er konnte manchmal immer noch nicht fassen, wie sehr sie ihm unter die Haut ging. Selbst wenn sie nicht sein Kind unter dem Herzen tragen würde, hätte er sie nicht gehen lassen. Sie war die erste Frau, von der er nicht nach spätestens zwei Wochen die Schnauze voll hatte. Christy war einfach perfekt für ihn. Er konnte sich wunderbar mit ihr unterhalten, was ihm bei den meisten Leuten schwer fiel, sie hatten den gleichen Humor, sie sah auch noch fantastisch aus und dann noch der Sex! _Himmel, diese Frau war die Erfüllung all seiner Träume!_

Egal, was er von ihr forderte, sie machte es mit und das mehr als bereitwillig. Wenn er an die letzte Nacht dachte, konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass irgendetwas das jemals übertreffen würde. Bei dem Gedanken daran wurde er steinhart und da es ihm auch nach einer halben Stunde nicht gelang, seinen kleinen Freund zur Räson zu bringen, musste er es sich schlussendlich selbst besorgen obwohl er sich so sehr wünschte, dass Christy ihm zu seinem Höhepunkt verhalf. Er war nicht einmal halb so erfüllend, wie wenn er ihn mit ihr erlebte hätte und er fühlte sich auch kaum befriedigt. Seine ganze Welt schien an Farbe verloren zu haben, wenn sie nicht bei ihm war.

Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde voller trübseliger Gedanken hörte er, dass seine Mutter zurückgekommen war. Weil es keinen Sinn mehr machen würde, weiter hier oben zu liegen und Trübsal zu blasen, raffte er sich auf, um nach unten zu gehen. Seine Mutter strahlte, als sie ihn die Treppe runter kommen sah, aber ihr Ausdruck änderte sich als sie sah, wie betrübt er war. Sie kam ihm entgegen und nahm sein Gesicht zwischen die Hände, was gar nicht so einfach war, da sie eineinhalb Köpfe kleiner war als er er. Er neigte seinen Kopf ein wenig, um es ihr leichter zu machen. „Was ist los, mein Junge?", fragte sie.

„Ach Mamo, ich weiß es auch nicht...", seufzte er.

„Ist es wegen einem Mädchen?" Scharfsinnig wie immer wusste sie sofort, was los war. Als er nur betrübt nickte, klatschte sie freudig in die Hände und rief sie strahlend: „Dass ich das noch erleben darf, dass mein Sohn Liebeskummer hat!" Kopfschüttelnd blickte Viktor auf sie herab und ein Lächeln machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit. Nur seine Mamo konnte in so was etwas Schlechtem etwas Gutes sehen.

„Komm, mein Sohn! Wird Zeit, dass du dich ein bisschen nützlich machst", rief sie und lief in Richtung Küche. Er trottete ihr brav hinterher und fing das Messer im Flug auf, das sie ihm hinüber warf. „Du schneidest die Zwiebeln! Und dann erzählst du mir mal von dem Mädchen, das es geschafft hat, meinem Sohn den Kopf zu verdrehen." Also erzählte er ihr alles von Christy und auch davon, dass er Vater werden würde und seine Mutter hörte ihm zu, während sie in vertrauter Routine das Essen gemeinsam zubereiteten.

Als der Hauptgang im Ofen vor sich hin brutzelte und sie auf der Küchenbank saßen, nahm sie Viktor in den Arm und sagte ihm, dass schon alles gut werden würde. Und so gerne er das auch glauben wollte, wusste er, dass es nicht so ausgehen würde, denn er kannte Leute wie Christys Eltern und im Gegensatz zu seiner herzlichen bulgarischen Mamo würden Christys Eltern nicht mit Verständnis und Liebe reagieren, dessen war er sich sicher.

Als er abends in seinem Bett lag und nicht einschlafen konnte, weil sich seine Gedanken auf einer nicht enden wollenden Karussellfahrt befanden, schmiedete er einen Plan, wie er schon möglichst bald Christy wieder sehen könnte und direkt am nächsten Morgen setzte er ihn in die Tat um.

Die Weihnachtstage verbrachten er und seine Mutter mit seiner restlichen Familie. Es waren ein paar schöne, gesellige Tage im Kreise der Menschen, bei denen er sich am wohlsten fühlte abgesehen von Christy, und wenigstens in dieser Zeit konnte er sie halbwegs aus seinen Gedanken verbannen.

Die nächsten Tage fieberte er dem 31. Dezember entgegen, weil er Christy dann endlich wieder sehen würde. Er hatte schon mehrfach überlegt, ob er ihr eine Eule schicken sollte aber er wollte nicht wie ein verliebter Trottel wirken, der es keine Woche ohne seine Herzensdame aushielt, also hielt er sich zurück, so schwer es ihm auch fiel. Umso überraschter war er, als an dem ersehnten Tag eine Eule von Christy kam und begierig darauf, zu wissen, wie es ihr ging und ob sie ihn vielleicht genauso vermisste wie er sie, begann er den Brief zu lesen.

Besonders gut schien es ihr nicht zu gehen und ihn schmerzte es bei dem Gedanken, dass er nicht bei ihr sein konnte, um sie zu trösten. Als sie von ihrem Freund Jim schrieb, kochte heiße Wut in ihm hoch. So wie es sich las, standen die beiden sich ziemlich nahe und kein anderer Mann außer ihm sollte ihr so nahe sein dürfen. Dieser Typ sollte besser schwul sein, denn sonst würde er ihm höchstpersönlich die Eier ausreißen, damit er keinen Gedanken mehr daran verschwendete, seine dürre Nudel in Christys heißer kleinen Pussy zu versenken!

Aber da er sie heute sehen würde, war er recht guter Stimmung und gewillt, ihn erst einmal am Leben zu lassen, bis er mehr in Erfahrung gebracht hatte. Außerdem hatte er die Hoffnung, dass Christy sich nicht mit anderen Männern einlassen würde, jetzt, wo sie so etwas wie eine feste Beziehung miteinander hatten.

Um neunzehn Uhr überprüfte er ein letztes Mal den Sitz seines Smokings im Spiegel und schnappte sich dann die Einladung zu der pompösen Silvesterfeier, die die Coopers jedes Jahr im Ministerium veranstalteten. Manchmal war es auch von Vorteil, einen gewissen Bekanntheitsgrad zu haben, denn dadurch hatte er so einige Verbindungen und einer davon hatte er es zu verdanken, dass er so kurzfristig noch eine Einladung erhalten hatte. Normalerweise würde er freiwillig nicht mal in die Nähe einer solchen Veranstaltung gehen aber dieses Jahr war alles anders, denn Christy würde da sein und er freute sich schon auf ihr überraschtes Gesicht, wenn er plötzlich vor ihr stehen würde.

Mit ein bisschen Glück könnte er sie für ein paar Minuten entführen und sich in ihr versenken. In so einem großen Gebäude gab es mit Sicherheit das ein oder andere leerstehende Zimmer. Seine Vorfreude stieg ins Unermessliche bei dem Gedanken, sie endlich wieder in seinen Armen halten und in sie stoßen zu können. Mit etwas Flohpulver kam er nicht weit vom Ministerium in London an. Den Rest des Weges lief er und stöhnte innerlich auf, als er die Menschenschlange sah, die vor dem Gebäude stand und begierig darauf wartete, eingelassen zu werden. Die Silvesterparty der Coopers war legendär in der Zauberwelt und die Leute rissen sich um die begehrten Plätze.

Da ihm nichts anderes übrig blieb, stellte er sich also hinten an und wartete ebenfalls ungeduldig darauf eingelassen zu werden nur aus einem anderen Grund als die anderen Gäste. Die Schlange verkleinerte sich nur im Schneckentempo was vermutlich daran lag, dass die Coopers jeden Gast persönlich begrüßten. Nach einer Stunde war es endlich soweit und er stand vor Christys Eltern. Um ihn herum tuschelten die Leute aufgeregt. Sie hätten nicht gedacht, dass Viktor Krum jemals zu einer solchen Veranstaltung kommen würde, da er sich sonst nie bei so etwas blicken ließ. Er ignorierte sie allerdings und blickte sich suchend um.

Schade, dass sie nicht bei ihnen stand. Er wollte, nein, musste sie unbedingt wieder sehen! Erfreut begrüßten ihre Eltern ihn, denn sie hatten ihm schon zweimal eine Einladung geschickt, die er aber jedes Mal höflich abgelehnt hatte, weshalb sie ihm dieses Jahr vermutlich auch keine geschickt hatten. So ein berühmter Quidditchspieler brachte etwas Würze in die Gästeliste und war etwas, womit man sich vor seinen Gästen brüsten konnten. Er hatte die Eltern nur einmal bei einem Quidditchturnier getroffen aber sie ließen es so aussehen, als seien sie praktisch beste Freunde. Ihn endlich hier begrüßen zu dürfen, würde alle Skeptiker diesbezüglich verstummen lassen. Aber es war ihm egal. Sein einziges Ziel war es, Christy wieder zu sehen und dafür war er bereit, sogar so eine Party zu ertragen. Nachdem er mit einem galanten Handkuss, der wie immer weibliche Seufzer um sich herum erklingen ließ, der Mutter die Aufwartung machte und dann dem Vater die Hand kräftig schüttelte war er endlich im Inneren des Gebäudes und konnte sich auf die Suche nach Christy machen.

Eine Weile streifte er umher und wurde von allen möglichen Leuten begrüßt. So höflich, wie es ihm gerade noch möglich war, unterhielt er sich kurz mit einigen bekannten und auch einigen unbekannten Gesichtern bis er sich in einen der ruhigeren Teile durchgeschlagen hatte. Kurz blieb er stehen, atmete tief ein und dachte dann daran, dass er all dies für Christy tat. _Sie dürfte sich später noch angemessen dafür bedanken_ , dachte er sich mit einem Lächeln. Er wollte gerade in einen der Gänge abbiegen, der von der Haupthalle abbog als er Draco Malfoy sah, der sich aus einem anderen Gang der Haupthalle näherte. Er richtete noch schnell sein Hemd und stopfte es ordentlich in den Hosenbund bevor er sich wieder unter die Menschenmassen mischte.

Ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich Viktor und er schlug den Weg zu dem Gang ein, aus dem Malfoy gekommen war. Und dann sah er sie. Zusammengekauert mit zerrissenem Kleid und mascaraverschmierten Augen hockte sie in einer Nische, starrte ins Leere und schluchzte herzzerreißend. _Er würde dieses Schwein umbringen!_ Aber erst musste er sich um sein Mädchen kümmern.

„Christy?", ertönte es fragend von über ihr und als sie nach oben schaute und Viktor erblickte rappelte sie sich auf und warf sich ihm in die Arme. Und dann begann sie hemmungslos zu weinen. Es war viel schlimmer noch als damals in seiner Suite als sie ihm eröffnet hatte, dass sie ein Baby erwartete aber dieses Mal fühlte er sich nicht unbehaglich sondern einfach nur scheiß wütend und gleichzeitig verspürte er einen massiven Beschützerdrang. „Ssshhht, Baby, beruhige dich. Erzähl mir, was passiert ist. War das dieser Wixer Malfoy?" Als sie noch heftiger anfing zu weinen, musste er nichts weiter hören. „Warte hier auf mich! Ich werde diesen Mistkerl umbringen für das, was er dir angetan hat!"

„Viktor, nein, bitte nicht!", rief sie und hielt ihn am Arm fest als er sich abwendete um Malfoy zu finden.

„Wieso nicht?" Wieso sollte ich ihn verschonen?"

„Bitte, Viktor, ich will kein Aufsehen erregen!" „Es ist mir scheißegal, was du gerade willst und was nicht. Keiner darf dich anrühren! Hast du mich verstanden? KEINER!" Und dann riss er sich los und rannte förmlich den Gang zurück in Richtung Haupthalle. Christy versuchte, sich möglichst gut mit den Resten ihres zerfetzen Kleides zu bedecken und lief ihm hinterher. Aber mit ihren Schuhen hatte sie keine Chance, mit ihm mitzuhalten und noch bevor sie die Halle erreichte, hörte sie sein Brüllen und wusste, dass sie zu spät kommen würde.

„MALFOY!" brüllte er quer durch den Raum und die Menge verstummte. Suchend blickte er sich um bis er Draco entdeckte und stürmte auf ihn zu. Draco war völlig überrascht stehen geblieben und drehte sich zu der Stimme um, als Viktor auch schon da war, ihn mit seiner Linken am Hals packte und mit Wucht an eine der Marmorsäulen krachen ließ. Mit den Beinen in der Luft zappelte Draco und rang nach Luft, die einfach nicht in seine Lungen gelangen wollte. Sein Gesicht lief schon lila an und seine Bewegungen wurden immer schwächer als endlich Bewegung in die Menge um sie herum kam.

„Wie kannst du es wagen, du bulgarischer Bastard? Lass sofort meinen Sohn los!" schrie Lucius Malfoy und stürmte mit gezücktem Zauberstab auf Viktor zu. Doch Viktor war schneller und riss mit seiner rechten seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Tasche. Mit einem gebrüllten „Expelliarmus" entwaffnete Viktor den überraschten Lucius und nach einem „Petrificus Totalus" kippte Dracos Vater wie vom Blitz getroffen um. Narzissa blickte unschlüssig zwischen ihrem Mann und ihrem Sohn hin und her und entschied sich dann für ihren Sohn und rannte auf Viktor zu doch ein Blick aus seinen hasserfüllten Augen ließ sie zurückschrecken und auch alle anderen um sie herum wagten sich nicht näher an den tobenden Viktor heran, denn sie waren nicht lebensmüde.

Viktor ließ endlich von Malfoys Hals ab und schleuderte ihn auf den Boden vor sich. Dann war er auch schon über ihm und schlug ihn brutal zusammen. Zuerst hörte man noch Kreischen von Draco, das irgendwann in ein Wimmern überging und schließlich ganz verstummte als Draco von Viktor bewusstlos geschlagen worden war. Irgendwann ließ Viktor endlich von ihm ab, die Knöchel blutverschmiert und heftig atmend. Mit einem irren Blick schaute er in die Menge um sich herum. Alle waren wie erstarrt und außer seinem Keuchen war kein Ton zu hören.

Und dann hörte man von rechts ein „Was ist denn hier los?" Cornelius Fudge, der Zaubereiminister, kam, dichtgefolgt von Christys Eltern, in die Halle gestürmt. Entsetzt fiel sein Blick von Viktor auf Draco und wieder zurück. „Haben Sie den Verstand verloren, Krum?", brüllte er mit hochrotem Kopf. Viktor schaute ihm nur trotzig ins Gesicht aber sagte kein Wort. „Verdammt, erklären Sie sich! Was haben Sie sich dabei gedacht?"

Jetzt kam auch wieder etwas Leben in die Anwesenden und überall entstand ein Flüstern, das schnell zu einem großen Raunen anschwoll. Plötzlich stand Christy neben ihm und legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf den Arm, während sie mit der anderen versuchte, ihr Kleid über ihren Brüsten festzuhalten. Der Anblick ließ ihn sofort wieder rot sehen und er wollte sich erneut auf Malfoy stürzen, der noch immer leblos am Boden lag. Er hoffte fast, dass er ihn umgebracht hatte. Aber dieses Mal richtete Fudge seinen Zauberstab auf ihn und ließ ihn bis auf seinen Kopf bewegungsunfähig zurück. „So, und jetzt noch einmal... Was haben Sie sich dabei gedacht?"

„Dieses Natterngezücht hat die Mutter meines zukünftigen Kindes vergewaltigt!", brüllte er dem Minister ins Gesicht. Ein erschrockenes Raunen ging durch die Menge und plötzlich verstummten alle und richteten ihren Blick auf Christy, die an seinem Arm kreidebleich geworden war. Mit einem wütenden Aufschrei kam Mr Cooper auf sie zugestürmt. „Ist das wahr? Hast du dich von diesem Bulgaren schwängern lassen?" brüllte er sie an und sie brach erneut in Tränen aus. Hilflos musste Viktor zuschauen, wie er Christy vor versammelter Menge eine Backpfeife gab und vor ihr ausspuckte.

„Du elende kleine Schlampe! Wie konntest du uns das nur antun? Du bist nicht mehr unsere Tochter!"

„Sind Sie verrückt?", rief Viktor ihm zu. „Haben Sie nicht verstanden, was ich gesagt habe? Dieser Scheißer Malfoy hat Ihre Tochter vergewaltigt!"

„Draco würde so etwas nie tun! Ich kenne ihn und seine Familie seit vielen Jahren. Er ist ein anständiger junger Mann, was man von Ihnen ja nicht behaupten kann! Das ist mit Sicherheit nur ein Missverständnis gewesen." Völlig fassungslos blickte er Christys Vater an und konnte nicht glauben, was er da eben gehört hatte.

Da rührte sich Draco am Boden und seine Mutter, die zwischenzeitlich zu ihm gelaufen war und neben ihm am Boden kniete, half ihm dabei, sich unter Schmerzen aufzurichten. Seine beiden Augen waren bereits am Zuschwellen, so dass er kaum noch hindurch blicken konnte, mindestens zwei Zähne hatte Viktor ihm ausgeschlagen und aus seiner gebrochenen Nase lief Blut und besudelte seinen teuren Smoking. Schmerzerfüllt hielt er sich die Rippen und Viktor hoffte, dass er ihm einige davon ebenfalls gebrochen hatte. „Ich habe sie nicht vergewaltigt", nuschelte er durch seine geschwollenen Lippen hindurch.

„Und wie erklärst du dann ihre Verfassung, ihr zerfetztes Kleid?", knurrte Viktor in seine Richtung.

„Sie wollte es doch, hat mich förmlich angefleht sie zu nehmen!", keuchte er unter Schmerzen. „Und das Kleid ist im Eifer des Gefechts zerrissen."

„Und warum habe ich sie dann weinend in der Nische gefunden, in der du ihr deinen dreckigen Schwanz zwischen die Beine gesteckt hast?" wollte Viktor erzürnt von ihm wissen.

„Als ich ihr gesagt habe, dass das nie wieder passieren wird und dies ein einmaliger Ausrutscher gewesen war, hat sie mich angefleht, sie nicht zu verlassen. Sie fing an, auf die Tränendrüse zu drücken, in der Hoffnung, mich damit umzustimmen. Aber ich habe mich von diesen Krokodilstränen nicht täuschen lassen! Ich weiß doch, dass sie für jeden die Beine breit macht."

„Ich kann es nicht fassen, wie leicht dir diese Lügen von den Lippen gehen, Draco!" Christy baute sich vor ihm auf. „Du hast mich mit einem Zauber gefesselt und mir gedroht, mir sogar ins Gesicht geschlagen!", rief sie erzürnt und die Blässe in ihren Wangen wich vor Wut geröteten Wangen. „Und diesen Zauber wird man nachweisen können!"

„Du wolltest das doch!", rief er. „Du stehst doch auf diesen kranken Scheiß mit Fesseln und Schlagen. Das ist auch der Grund, warum ich nicht mit dir zusammen sein kann. Ich fühlte mich sofort schlecht, als ich deinem Drängen nachgegeben habe. Ich könnte das nicht noch einmal tun."

„Aber offensichtlich nicht schlecht genug, um mich noch zu vergewaltigen!", schrie sie nun fast.

„Ich habe es nicht nötig, mir weiter solche absurden Vorwürfe anzuhören!" erwiderte er hochmütig. Und damit drehte er sich um und humpelte am Arm seiner Mutter aus der Halle. Jetzt richteten sich erneut alle Blicke auf Viktor und Christy. „Das wird noch ein Nachspiel haben, Mr Krum", sagte Fudge und löste dann den Zauber, mit dem er Viktor in Schach gehalten hatte. Sofort schloss dieser Christy in seine Arme die sich dankbar an ihn schmiegte.

„Lassen Sie sofort meine Tochter los, Sie bulgarischer Abschaum!", wetterte Mr Cooper.

„Ich glaube, Sie haben vorhin klar und deutlich gesagt, dass sie nicht mehr Ihre Tochter ist oder irre mich?", fragte Viktor kalt. Mr Cooper setzte zu einer Erwiderung an aber Viktor ignorierte ihn einfach, nahm Christy an die Hand und ging an die Garderobe, wo er sich von den entsetzt dreinblickenden Mitarbeitern seinen und Christys Mantel geben ließ. Vorsichtig half er ihr hinein und warf sich seinen eigenen Mantel über den Arm. Ihm war heiß genug vor Wut. Er könnte vermutlich nackt durch einen Schneesturm laufen, ohne, dass es ihm etwas ausmachen würde.

„Komm mit mir, mein Schatz", sagte er zu Christy und hielt ihr seine Hand hin. Ohne zu zögern ergriff er sie und sie verließen das Ministerium. Mit Hilfe des Flohpulvers kehrten sie zu ihm nach Hause zurück. Seine Mutter blickte entsetzt auf, als sie ihren Sohn mit den blutverschmierten Fäusten und das blasse hübsche Mädchen mit der aufgeplatzten Lippe an seiner Seite sah, die plötzlich im Kamin in ihrem Wohnzimmer standen. „Wie...? Was...?", begann sie auf bulgarisch aber Viktor sagte nur: „Bitte nicht jetzt, Mamo." Seine Mutter war zwar besorgt aber nickte einfach. „In Ordnung, mein Junge. Wir können immer noch morgen reden."

Viktor nickte ebenfalls und führte Christy dann nach oben zu seinem Zimmer. Dort half er ihr aus ihrem Mantel und als er sah, wie sie zitterte, ließ er Feuer im Kamin aufflammen. Gleich würde es schön warm hier drin sein. Dann nahm er sie wieder an die Hand und brachte sie in sein Bad, das an sein Schlafzimmer grenzte. Dort zog er sie behutsam aus und sich dann ebenfalls und führte sie in die Duschkabine. Als er die Kratzer an ihrem Hals, die blauen Flecken an ihren Brüsten und Dracos getrocknetes Sperma zwischen ihren Beinen sah, überkam ihn erneut rasende Wut und er schlug mit der Faust gegen die Fliesen. Erschrocken zuckte Christy zusammen. „Verzeih mir, Liebes, es ist nur..."

„Ich weiß, Viktor, ich weiß...", seufzte sie. Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte Viktor das Wasser an und begann dann sanft, Christy zu waschen. Sie erschauerte unter seinen Berührungen aber die ganze Zeit hatte sie beschämt die Augen geschlossen als ertrüge sie es nicht, ihn sie so sehen zu lassen. Schnell wusch er sich noch selbst und trat dann mit ihr aus der Dusche, wo er sie in ein riesiges flauschiges Handtuch hüllte und sich selbst eines um die Hüften schlang, nachdem er sich notdürftig abgetrocknet hatte.

Als sie zurück in sein Zimmer kamen war es bereits mollig warm und er nahm das Handtuch von Christy und trocknete sie damit ab. Dabei ging er äußerst behutsam vor, da er sie nicht noch mehr erschrecken wollte. Dann brachte er sie zu seinem Bett, hob die Decke an und bedeutete ihr, darunter zu schlüpfen. Nachdem er sein Handtuch ebenfalls abgelegt hatte, legte er sich von der anderen Seite neben sie und nahm sie in den Arm, so dass sie mit ihrem Rücken an seinem Bauch lag. Zum Glück erkannte sein kleiner Freund den Ernst der Lage und rührte sich nicht. Während sie so dalagen, begann draußen das Feuerwerk, beleuchtete die beiden Gestalten in dem dunklen Zimmer und läutete das neue Jahr ein. Und beide hatten keine Ahnung, was es für sie bereithalten würde. Aber sie wussten beide, dass sie es gemeinsam durchstehen würden.


	9. Chapter 9

Christy schlief sehr schlecht in dieser Nacht. Immer wieder musste Viktor sie beruhigen wenn sie schluchzend aufwachte. Am Morgen würde er mit ihr zu apparieren um zu erfahren, ob es Mutter und Kind gut ging.

Erst als schon die ersten Sonnenstrahlen am Horizont zu sehen waren, wurde ihr Atem gleichmäßig und ruhig. Er zog die schweren Vorhänge zu und legte einen Stillezauber auf das Zimmer. Dann schloß er leise die Türe und begann seine morgendliche Joggingrunde.

Als Christy erwachte, war sie im ersten Moment wie benebelt doch dann brach die Wahrheit wie ein Orkan über sie herein. Sie hatte Malfoys Atem in der Nase - er roch nach dem teuren Sherry ihres Vaters. Beim Gedanken an seine groben Hände kroch erneut die Panik in ihr hoch. Bei Merlin - wie hatte es nur so weit kommen können? Und wieso glaubte ihr niemand?

Das leise Klackern an der Fensterscheibe nahm sie erst nach einiger Zeit war. Irritiert schaute sie sich um. Wo war sie? Vorsichtig erhob sie sich und bewegte sich auf das Fenster zu. Nachdem sie die Vorhänge geöffnet hatte, erblickte sie die Eule ihrer Mutter. Ohje... Rasch öffnete sie das Fenster um sie ein zu lassen. Majestätisch kreiste der große Vogel durch den Raum ehe er sich auf ihrer Schulter niederließ und vertraulich mit dem Schnabel an ihrem Ohr knusperte. Mit fahrigen Fingern löste sie den großen Umschlag von seinem ausgestreckten Bein. Dann sah sich suchend im Zimmer um und fand schließlich auf der Fensterbank eine Schale mit Eulenkeksen. Die Schleiereule nahm ihn dankbar an, stieß einen leisen Schrei aus und flog dann zu einem großen Baum vorm Haus auf dem sie sich zum Ausruhen niederließ.

Das ungute Gefühl in ihrem Bauch ignorierend begann Christy den Brief zu lesen, den ihre Mutter ihr geschickt hatte, zusammen mit der Titelseite des Tagespropheten.

 _Hallo Christy!_

 _Wie du dir sicher denken kannst, sind dein Vater und ich alles andere als glücklich über die Ereignisse des gestrigen Abends. Derzeit befindet sich der junge Mr Malfoy in der Obhut einiger Heiler. Er sieht schlimm aus. Du musst doch wissen, wie wichtig die Verbindung zu dieser Familie ist! Durch dein unbedachtes Handeln könnte dein Vater einiges an Ansehen einbüßen._

 _Überhaupt - wie kannst du dich von Mr Krum verführen und dann auch noch schwängern lassen? Bei deiner großartigen Zukunft? Für dieses Problem müssen wir umgehend eine Lösung finden und ich habe hierzu auch bereits den Kontakt zu einem sehr hochrangigen Heiler in der Schweiz aufgenommen. Mit Mr Fudge sitzt dein Vater auch gerade zusammen. Wie du siehst arbeiten wir mit Hochdruck daran, den Schaden so gering wie möglich zu halten._

 _Wir erwarten, dass du dich heute nachmittag hier einfindest um alles Nötige in die Wege zu leiten. Mr Krum wirst du selbstverständlich nicht wieder sehen._

 _In Liebe_

 _Mutter_

Die Zeilen verschwammen vor Christys Augen. Sie würden alles Notwendige in die Wege leiten? Sollte das bedeuten… Ihre Hand wanderte automatisch zu ihrem Bauch.

Mit einiger Überwindung nahm sie das Zeitungsblatt und begann zu lesen.

 _ **Botschaftertochter unter dem Imperius?**_

 _WIE BITTE?_ Erschrocken las sie weiter.

 _...würde sich nie auf einen derart unbeherrschten jungen Mann einlassen!" beschwor Mr Cooper, Botschafter, "Es gibt dafür nur eine mögliche Erklärung: Mr Krum hat unsere Tochter mit Magie unter seine Gewalt gebracht und ihren Geist verwirrt."_

 _Sollte sich das bewahrheiten stellt sich die Frage, mit welchen Konsequenzen Mr Krum, seines Zeichens der beste Sucher der Welt, nun zu rechnen hat. Wir halten Sie auf dem Laufenden!_

Wütend zerknüllte Christy die Seiten. Das war nicht zu glauben! Sie musste das klarstellen. Ein Ziehen in ihren Unterleib ließ sie in die Knie gehen. Sie sank keuchend in die Knie und presste die Hände auf ihren Bauch. Das Zimmer drehte sich vor ihren Augen ehe sie das Bewusstsein verlor.

Als Christy wieder zu sich kam, war sie seltsamerweise völlig klar im Kopf. Sie würde zu ihren Eltern gehen und ihnen alles erklären. Sie mussten ihr einfach glauben! Doch zunächst musste sie sich anziehen. Bloß was? Ein Blick auf ihr zerfetztes, am Boden liegendes Kleid ließ sie schaudern. Das war wohl nicht mehr zu gebrauchen. Also nahm sie ihren Zauberstab und ein Hemd aus Viktors Schrank dazu einen Gürtel, den sie sich um die Taille band. Mit ein bisschen Magie passte sie ihr Outfit an und änderte die mörderischen Heels ein wenig ab. Schade drum aber nicht zu ändern. Zum Glück hatte sie ja noch ihren langen, warmen Mantel.

Hastig hinterließ sie ein paar Zeilen für Viktor. Es tat ihr weh, ihn ohne ein Wort zu verlassen, aber sie musste das klären. Und zwar am besten ohne, dass er ihren autoritären, verklemmten Vater zu Brei schlug. Sie schickte noch rasch ihren Patronus zu Jim, der sicher krank vor Sorge war, nahm etwas Flohpulver aus der Schale am Kamin und wappnete sich auf das Kommende.

Dank ihrem Blut konnte sie unbeschadet in die Eìngangshalle ihres Zuhauses reisen. Sollte das ein Fremder versuchen, würde gar nichts passieren. Dieser Zugang war der Familie vorbehalten. Noch ehe sich ihr rebellierender Magen beruhigen konnte, sie _hasste_ Flohpulver, kam ihre Mutter mit großen Schritten aus dem Wohnraum.

"Christy. Ich wusste, du würdest die richtige Entscheidung treffen!" Kein _Hallo_ , kein _Wie geht's_ oder gar eine Umarmung - nichts. Sie fröstelte als ihre Mutter sie unterfasste und ohne Umschweife in das gigantische Wohnzimmer führte. Das teure Parfum in der Nase wies ihr den Weg. Dort saßen bereits ihr Vater, Cornelius Fudge und zu ihrem Elend auch die Eltern von Draco Malfoy. Dieser war zum Glück nicht zu sehen. Dennoch würde dieses Gespräch unangenehmer werden, als sie erwartet hatte. Alle blickten sie erwartungsvoll an, in ihren Augen konnte sie erkennen, dass sie sie für nicht ganz zurechnungsfähig hielten. Also setzte sie sich auf das Sofa zwischen ihre Eltern und fühlte sich, als wäre sie geradewegs in eine Falle getappt.

Fudge räusperte sich: "Nun, Miss Cooper. Das Ministerium hat wichtigere Dinge zu erledigen also schlage ich vor, dass wir das hier schnell hinter uns bringen. Wie hat Mr Krum Sie sich zu Willen gemacht?" Wow. Der Minister kam wirklich ohne Umschweife zur Sache. Sie atmete tief durch um die aufkeimende Panik zu unterdrücken. Doch es gelang ihr nur mäßig.

"G… Gar nicht," stammelte Christy, "was ich getan habe geschah aus freien Stücken!"

"Natürlich lügt sie um ihn zu schützen!" erzürnte sich Lucius Malfoy. Christys Blick huschte zu dem großen, blonden durchaus als attraktiv zu bezeichnenden Mann. Zu schade, dass er ein absolutes Arschloch war. Sie kannte Männer wie ihn. In seinen kalten Augen konnte sie den Hass sehen und noch etwas anderes - das Gleiche, was sie auch in Dracos Augen gesehen hatte, ehe er sich an ihr verging.

Christy sprang auf. "Ich sage die Wahrheit! Wir sind bereits seit einiger Zeit ein Paar!" ereiferte sie sich. _Hatte sie das gerade ernsthaft gesagt? Sie und Viktor ein Paar?_ Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in ihr aus. "Mutter, Vater! Ihr müsst mir doch glauben! Nie würde ich etwas derart abscheuliches wie die Sache mit Draco erfinden! Er hat mich vergewaltigt! T! Versteht ihr, was ich sage? Und ja, ich bin schwanger von Viktor - das war auch für mich ein Schock. Doch nie und nimmer werde ich dieses unschuldige Leben aufgeben! Mutter! _Bitte_!"

Flehend suchte sie den Blickkontakt doch ihre Mutter wich ihr aus. Schützend legte sie ihre Hände auf ihren Bauch. Hinter ihr erhoben sich Dracos Eltern. "Wir werden uns die Lügengeschichten dieser unmöglichen Göre nicht länger anhören. Botschafter, Sie sollten das aus der Welt schaffen. Ich erwarte Ihre Eule wenn wir unser Geschäftsverhältnis wieder aufnehmen können. Adieu."

Mit diesen Worten nahm er seine Frau am Arm und schritt mit ihr davon. Kurz darauf hörte man das Eingangstor. Bestürzt stand Christy da. Hinter sich hörte sie ein gekünsteltes Hüsteln. Sie fuhr herum. Auch der Minister hatte sich erhoben. "Wir sind uns sicher einig, dass wir den gestrigen Abend am besten vergessen. Leider werden wir nicht nachweisen können, wer die Wahrheit spricht. Darum überlasse ich die junge Dame ihrer elterlichen Obhut. Guten Tag!" Und auch er war verschwunden.

Christy spürte, wie es ihr die Kehle zuschnürte und ihr Tränen in die Augen schossen. "Mutter! Vater! Ich flehe euch an!" Doch ein Blick in die Gesichter ihrer Eltern machten jedes weitere Wort überflüssig. Kraftlos sackte sie auf den Sessel hinter sich.

"Morgen reist du mit deiner Mutter nach Zürich und wirst diesen Bastard los! Danach sehen wir weiter", dröhnte ihr Vater. Ohne sie eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen verließ er den Raum. Hilfesuchend wandte Christy sich an ihre Mutter.

"Mum!" Doch diese flüsterte nur mit leiser Stimme: "Tut mir leid aber es ist das Beste für uns alle." Christy verlor ihre Fassung. Sie stand auf und griff nach dem edlen Kristall auf dem kleinen Beistelltisch um es dann mit aller Macht zu Boden zu werfen. "ICH LASSE DAS NICHT ZU!" schrie sie.

Tränenblind lief Christy nach oben in ihr Zimmer und verriegelte die Tür. _Was jetzt?_ Auf keinen Fall würde sie ihr Baby aufgeben. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie jetzt tun sollte. Wohin konnte sie schon gehen? Mit einiger Bestürzung stellte sie fest, dass sie nicht einmal zurück zu Viktor konnte. Sie wusste nicht, wo er wohnte. Hier konnte sie aber auf keinen Fall bleiben. Doch sie würde schon eine Lösung finden.

Zitternd schlang sie ihre Arme um ihren Oberkörper während die Panik langsam aber sicher die Oberhand gewann. Eine ganze Weile stand sie einfach so da, geschüttelt von ihren Schluchzern, die Augen ins Leere gerichtet. Dann reifte langsam ein Entschluss in ihr. Sie musste hier raus!

Zum Glück war Christy volljährig, dadurch konnte sie ihr Elternhaus mit ruhigem Gewissen hinter sich lassen. Ihr Erspartes würde eine Weile reichen und ihr letztes Jahr auf Hogwarts sichern. Danach fand sie hoffentlich einen guten Studienplatz. Wobei ihr Traum immer noch das Unterrichten war.

Als sie die letzten Sachen in ihre magische Tasche packte, wurde ihr Herz schwer. Mit einem Seufzen fischte sie noch ihre Papiere und den schweren Fellbeutel mit ihren Ersparnissen unter dem Bett hervor und ließ ihn ebenfalls in die Tasche gleiten. Dann sah sie sich ein letztes Mal um und ging langsam nach unten zurück in den Wohnraum.

Ihre Mutter saß noch genau dort, wo sie sie zurückgelassen hatte. Entschlossen trat Christy in ihr Blickfeld. "Mutter! Leb wohl." Als Antwort bekam sie nur einen leeren Blick und ein gehauchtes "Christy…" Also machte sie kehrt und verließ das Haus, in dem sie die letzten 17 Jahre gelebt hatte.

"Ach Liebes!" hörte sie da eine vertraute Stimme. "Du kommst jetzt mit zu mir und dann sehen wir weiter." Müde ließ sie sich von Jim bei der Hand nehmen und per Seit-an-Seit-Apparieren zu seiner Wohnung bringen. Sie war hier noch nie gewesen aber wenigstens hatte sie ein Dach über dem Kopf. Max hatte die Beiden wohl schon erwartet denn er überreichte ihr sofort einen heißen Tee und bugsierte sie zu einem urgemütlichen Ohrensessel.

Ihr war nicht nach Reden und es zwang sie niemand dazu also nippte sie nur schweigend an dem köstlichen Getränk und versuchte das Ausmaß der Probleme zu erfassen. Später zeigte Jim ihr das Gästezimmer und ließ sie dann alleine.

Christy war vollkommen ausgebrannt und wollte nur noch schlafen. Sie wünschte, Viktor wäre bei ihr - noch nie im Leben hatte sie sich so einsam und verlassen gefühlt. Sie fischte ein Baumwollshirt aus ihrer Tasche und zog sich um. Dann kroch sie zwischen die Laken und krümmte sich zusammen. Ihre Gedanken wanderten wieder zu Viktor. _Ob er meine Notiz wohl schon gefunden hat?_ Wenn sie nur wieder bei ihm wäre. In seiner Gegenwart schien alles weniger bedrohlich. Ein zartes Gefühl der Zuneigung kroch in ihr hoch, umschloss ihr krankes Herz und verhalf ihr schließlich in einen erholsamen, traumlosen Schlaf.

Verschwitzt aber deutlich entspannter als noch am Abend zuvor kam Viktor von seinem morgendlichen Lauf nach Hause. Seine Mutter stand in der Küche und bereitete ein herzhaftes Frühstück vor. Er drückte ihr im Vorbeigehen einen Kuss auf die Wange, was sie mit einem Lächeln quittierte.

„Ist sie schon wach?", fragte er seine Mutter.

„Zumindest war sie noch nicht hier unten", antwortete sie. Viktor seufzte. Am liebsten würde er sofort hoch gehen und sie in die Arme nehmen. Er vermisste sie jetzt schon obwohl er gerade mal etwas mehr als eine Stunde laufen gewesen war. Aber er wusste, dass sie nach den gestrigen Ereignissen vermutlich noch im Tiefschlaf sein würde und wollte sie nicht wecken. Daher ging er nur in sein Badezimmer, duschte schnell und zog sich ein paar frischer Jogginghosen und ein T-Shirt an. Dann ging er wieder nach unten zu seiner Mutter in die Küche und setzte sich an den Tisch.

Er stützte seinen Kopf in seine Hände und schaute seiner Mutter zu, wie sie emsig durch ihr Reich wuselte. Der köstliche Geruch von gebratenen Eiern lag in der Luft. Nach kurzer Zeit erhob er sich, um den Tisch zu decken und als sie bereit waren, setzten sie sich an den Tisch.

Sein Blick irrte immer wieder nach oben zu seiner Zimmertür aber dort rührte sich nichts. Seine Mutter folgte seinem Blick. „Keine Angst, mein Schatz, hier ist sie sicher."

„Was meinst du, Mamo? Woher willst du wissen, ob sie in Gefahr ist?"

„Ach Junge, ich sehe doch an deinem Blick, dass du dir Sorgen um sie machst und warum solltest du das tun, wenn alles in Ordnung wäre und ihr nicht irgendjemand was Böses wollte?"

„Scharfsinnig wie immer..." Seine Mutter grinste nur und biss herzhaft in ihr Brot.

„Willst du mir erzählen, was geschehen ist?" Und das tat er. Er war so froh, dass er mit seiner Mutter über alles reden konnte. Er bewunderte sie so sehr, dass sie ihn trotz der Umstände, die zu seiner Geburt geführt hatten, so innig liebte und alles für ihn tun würde und auch dafür, dass er nie das Gefühl gehabt hatte, dass es ihm trotz des Mangels an einer Vaterfigur an irgendetwas fehlte. Seine Mamo war alles gewesen, was er je gebraucht hatte. Bis er Christy traf. Denn jetzt brauchte er zusätzlich auch noch sie.

Als sie nach einer Stunde immer noch nicht heruntergekommen war, beschloss er, nach ihr zu sehen. Mittlerweile war es fast 10:00 Uhr und er wusste, dass Christy gewöhnlich eine Frühaufsteherin war. Noch etwas, das sie gemeinsam hatten. Und selbst nach dem Trubel des letzten Abends müsste sie längst wach geworden sein.

Ganz langsam beschlich ihn ein ungutes Gefühl. Er wollte seiner Mutter beim Abräumen helfen, doch sie winkte ab und wedelte mit den Händen, um ihn aus der Küche zu scheuchen. „Jetzt schau schon nach deinem Mädchen!", befahl sie lachend. Er grinste sie dankbar an und warf ihr einen Luftkuss zu. Dann ging er nach oben und öffnete leise die Tür, weil er Christy nicht wecken wollte, falls sie tatsächlich noch schlief. Aber er hätte sich darum keine Sorgen machen müssen, denn... sie war überhaupt nicht mehr da!

Er stürmte ins Zimmer und schaute in alle Ecken aber sein Zimmer war recht überschaubar. Sie war nicht da! Vielleicht ist sie nur gerade auf Toilette, versuchte er sich einzureden aber schon bevor er klopfte und auf eine Antwort wartete, die nicht kam, wusste er, dass sie weg war. Er öffnete zur Sicherheit noch die Tür zum Bad aber nur sein Haufen verschwitzter Wäsche begrüßte ihn vom Wäschekorb aus.

Außer sich vor Sorge knallte er die Tür hinter sich zu und ließ seinen Blick erneut durch sein Zimmer schweifen. Ihr zerfetztes Ballkleid lag am Boden aber ihr Mantel war weg. Und dann fiel sein Blick auf zerknülltes Papier am Boden. Er hob eine der Papierkugeln auf und starrte auf die Schlagzeile auf dem Tagespropheten. _Wollten die ihn verarschen! Wie konnten sie es wagen, so einen Scheiß zu drucken?_ Dafür würde er diese Idioten verklagen!

Er zerknüllte dieses Schundblatt ebenfalls und warf es in den Kamin. Dann hob er die andere Kugel auf, entfaltete sie und las mit wachsendem Entsetzen den Brief, den Mrs Cooper an ihre Tochter geschrieben hatte. Diese Frau war so kalt wie eine Hundeschnauze. Wie konnte sie so wenig auf die Gefühle ihrer eigenen Tochter geben? Wie konnte sie es wagen, auch nur darüber nachzudenken, Christys und sein Baby abtreiben zu lassen? Und von wegen, Christy durfte ihn nicht mehr sehen! Er würde ihnen zeigen, dass sie sich besser nicht mit diesem Krum angelegt hätten!

Aber er war nicht nur wütend auf sie sondern auch auf Christy, denn offensichtlich hatte sie sich einlullen lassen und sich zu ihren Eltern begeben, um das Schlimmste zu vermeiden, was in diesem Fall ja nur bedeuten konnte, das ungeborene Kind loszuwerden und den Kontakt zu ihm komplett abzubrechen. Aber damit würden sie alle nicht durchkommen!

Er kramte eine Tasche aus seinem Schrank, warf sie aufs Bett und wahllos ein paar Kleider hinterher. Dann stapfte er hinüber und stopfte alles rein. Plötzlich hörte er ein Rascheln und blickte auf sein Kopfkissen. Da, schon halb unter die Decke gerutscht, lag ein kleiner zusammengefalteter Zettel, der ihm vorher gar nicht aufgefallen war. Er klappte ihn auf und las:

 _Viktor,_

 _ich musste so schnell wie möglich zu meinen Eltern nach Hause. Irgendwie muss ich versuchen, diesen Schlamassel in den Griff zu bekommen. Ich hoffe, dass ich an ihre Vernunft appellieren kann und sie einsehen, dass ich weder von dir verzaubert wurde noch ich unser gemeinsames Kind aufgeben werde._

 _Sie werden mir hoffentlich glauben, dass Draco nicht das Unschuldslamm ist, für das sie ihn halten. Und immerhin bin ich ihre Tochter! Wenn sie sehen, dass ich nicht unter einem Zauberbann stehe, werden sie mir vielleicht glauben, dass er mich wirklich gegen meinen Willen genommen hat und ihn dafür zur Rechenschaft ziehen._

 _Bitte verzeih mir, dass ich nicht auf dich gewartet habe, aber ich denke, im Augenblick wäre es das Beste, dich erst einmal nicht mehr bei meinen Eltern sehen zu lassen._

 _Ich vermisse dich jetzt schon_

 _Christy_

Viktors Herzschlag beruhigte sich langsam wieder etwas. Sie wollte also ihr Kind nicht des öffentlichen Ansehens ihrer Eltern wegen opfern sondern versuchte, mal wieder im Alleingang, das Problem in Angriff zu nehmen. Als hätte das bei ihrem ersten Versuch in irgendeiner Form funktioniert...

Unschlüssig stand er in seinem Zimmer, nicht sicher, was er tun sollte. Sollte er ihr direkt hinterher kommen? Aber dann würde er vermutlich ihr Elternhaus in Schutt und Asche legen und würde im schlimmsten Fall nach Askaban kommen. Das würde weder Christy noch ihrem Baby nützen.

Er entschloss sich, ihr eine Eule zu schicken und sobald er mehr wüsste, würde er überlegen, wie sie weiter vorgehen sollten. Er trat an sein Fenster und ließ seinen Blick über die Bäume gleiten, bis er Nebe Ezdach, die Familieneule, auf einem Ast sitzen sah. Er pfiff leise und verschlafen blinzelnd schaute die Eule zu ihm hinüber, kam dann aber gehorsam angeflattert. Er schrieb eine kurze Notiz:

 _Christy,_

 _ich bin in London im 'Tropfenden Kessel'. Bitte komm so schnell wie es geht hierher oder schicke mir eine Eule, falls du dich woanders treffen möchtest._

 _Dein Viktor_

Er rollte das Pergament zusammen und band es an Nebe Ezdachs Fuß, der daraufhin direkt losflog. Viktor schnappte sich seine Tasche und stürmte hinunter. Seine Mutter, die im Wohnzimmer saß, blickte erstaunt zu ihm hinüber als sie ihn ohne Christy aber mit Tasche dort stehen sah.

„Was ist los, Junge?"

„Christy ist zu ihren Eltern gegangen um alleine zu versuchen, unsere gemeinsamen Probleme zu lösen. Ich muss sie finden." antwortete er gehetzt.

„Natürlich mein Schatz, das verstehe ich. Aber bitte melde dich bald bei mir, damit ich mir nicht allzu viele Sorgen machen muss, in Ordnung?"

„Ja, Mamo, das werde ich." Er lief zu ihr hin, beugte sich über sie und drückte ihr einen dankbaren Kuss auf die Stirn. Sie ergriff seine Hand und drückte sie leicht. Er erwiderte den Druck bevor er sich aus ihrem Griff löste. „Ich liebe dich, Mamo."

„Ich liebe dich auch, mein Sohn, mehr als du dir vorstellen kannst." Er lächelte noch einmal und dann verschwand er im Kamin. Im 'Tropfenden Kessel' schrieb er sich für ein Zimmer ein und dann begann das unerträgliche Warten auf Nachricht von Christy.

Christy wachte ein paar Stunden später auf und fühlte sich bereits um einiges besser. Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte ihr vierzehn Uhr an. Sie hatte noch einmal fast vier Stunden geschlafen aber ihr Körper hatte das offensichtlich gebraucht.

Sie ging ins angrenzende Gästebad, wusch sich kurz das Gesicht und ging dann ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie Jim und Max antraf, die ihr besorgte Blicke zuwarfen als sie eintrat.

Jim stand auf und kam direkt zu ihr hinüber. „Christy, in unserer Eulenunterkunft sitzt ein ziemlich missmutig dreinschauender Uhu, der offensichtlich zu dir will, denn uns hat er nicht an seine Beine rangelassen. Unser armer Noodles ist schon ganz nervös. Vielleicht solltest du mal nachschauen, was der Uhu dir gebracht hat?"

„Oh je, selbstverständlich", erwiderte sie unsicher und folgte Jim in das Zimmer, in dem Noodles immer untergebracht war, wenn er nicht gerade einen Brief austrug. Der kleine Kauz saß etwas verschüchtert neben dem riesigen Uhu, der tatsächlich ziemlich missmutig wirkte.

Als Christy auf ihn zuging, streckte er ihr bereits ungeduldig den Fuß entgegen und sie beeilte sich, das kleine Pergamentröllchen von seinem Bein zu lösen. Hastig überflog sie die wenigen Zeilen und Erleichterung überflutete sie, als sie las, dass Viktor sich bereits hier in London aufhielt. „

Jim, Viktor ist bereits hier in London, im 'Tropfenden Kessel', und will mich sehen. Dürfte er hierher kommen? Ich möchte ihn ungern länger als nötig in dieser nicht gerade luxuriösen Unterkunft verrotten lassen."

„Natürlich, Baby. Sag ihm, er soll seine Sachen packen und herkommen. Das Gästezimmer ist groß genug für euch beide", erwiderte er mit wackelnden Augenbrauen. Christy rollte mit den Augen und gab ihrem besten Freund einen Klaps auf die Schulter.

Ganz langsam kehrte ihre Zuversicht zurück. Jetzt musste nur noch Viktor hier sein, und sie würde es mit der ganzen Welt aufnehmen, wenn nötig. Schnell schrieb sie die Adresse von Jim und Max auf, mit der Aufforderung, mit seinen Sachen hierher zu kommen, und band sie dem Uhu ans Bein, der sich mit gewaltigen Flügelschlägen auf den Weg machte, kaum dass sie ihre Finger von der Schnur genommen hatte. Jetzt hieß es abwarten...

Viktor schreckte von dem unbequemen Sessel hoch, als Nebe Ezdach mit seinem Schnabel gegen das Fenster pickte und Einlass begehrte. Viktor öffnete das Fenster und sein Uhu hüpfte auf das Fensterbrett und wartete geduldig, bis Viktor die Nachricht von seinem Bein band. Viktor überflog die Nachricht, hielt Nebe Ezdach einen Eulenkeks hin und gab ihm zu verstehen, dass er seiner Dienste jetzt gerade nicht mehr bedurfte und er heimkehren dürfe.

Tippelnd wendete Nebe Ezdach sich um und ließ sich dann aus dem Fenster fallen, um im nächsten Moment mit starken Flügelschlägen aufzusteigen und in Richtung Heimat davon zufliegen. Viktor schnappte sich seine Tasche, checkte unten bei Tom aus und bezahlte ihn für die Unterkunft. Dann apparierte er in die Straße, in der Jim lebte, und lief den Rest des Weges zu Fuß zu dem kleinen Häuschen, dass zwischen vielen der gleichen Sorte eingequetscht in der Straße saß.

Er lief die Stufen zur Haustür hoch und betätigte den Türklopfer. Ein äußerst gutaussehender Typ Ende zwanzig öffnete ihm die Tür und Viktor sah leicht roten Nebel vor seinen Augen aufwallen als sich Eifersucht etwas zu heftig für seinen Geschmack in ihn hineinkrallte. Der Mann streckte die Hand aus und sagte: „Hi, ich bin Jim. Schön dich kennenzulernen."

Als Viktor ihn nur böse anstarrte und den Händedruck nicht erwiderte, räusperte er sich kurz. „Äheem... Christy erwartet dich bereits." Nervös fuhr er sich durch die Haare machte aber Platz und Viktor murmelte nur ein "Danke" und verschwand im Inneren des Hauses.

Jim hatte die Tür noch nicht ganz geschlossen als Christy um die Ecke gesaust kam, und sich Viktor in die Arme warf. Er konnte gerade noch seine Tasche fallen lassen um sie dann endlich fest zu umarmen. „Viktor, ich bekomme keine Luft mehr", quiekte sie nach einer Weile. Erschrocken ließ Viktor sie los aber zog sie dann direkt wieder in seine Arme, dieses Mal aber deutlich rücksichtsvoller.

Christy kuschelte sich in seine Umarmung, sog seinen Geruch auf. Ein weiteres Räuspern von Jim ließ sie aufschrecken. „Ich bin dann mal wieder im Wohnzimmer."

„In Ordnung, wir kommen auch gleich." Christy schaute Viktor tief in die Augen als sie in der Eingangshalle alleine standen. Viktor wollte sie am liebsten sofort küssen aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie nach dem gestrigen Abend schon wieder für körperliche Zuneigungsbekenntnisse bereit war.

Aber er hätte sich keine Sorgen machen brauchen, denn sie drückte ihm von sich aus fordernd die Lippen auf seine. Mit einem Seufzen ließ Viktor sich auf diesen Kuss ein und genoss es einfach nur, sein Mädchen wieder im Arm zu halten. Dann machten sie sich Hand in Hand auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer.

Als Viktor dort noch einen umwerfenden Mann sitzen sah, wäre er fast schon wieder ausgetickt aber dann sah er, dass beide Männer Händchen hielten und beruhigte sich. Statt einer Begrüßung sagte er nur zu Jim gewandt: „Hast du eine Glück, dass du schwul bist, sonst hättest du jetzt einige Zähne und einen Schwanz weniger." Erst herrschte betretenes Schweigen doch dann grinste Viktor die beiden Männer an und dann lachten sie alle auf einmal los.

Erstaunlicherweise mochte er die beiden Männer ganz gerne. Jetzt, da er wusste, dass dieser Jim glücklich mit seinem Max zusammen war, konnte er sich in ihrer Gegenwart entspannen obwohl ihm beide manchmal Blicke zuwarfen, die ihm nicht so ganz geheuer waren. Als Max mit seiner Zunge von innen ein paar Mal gegen seine Wange drückte wäre Viktor fast geflüchtet. Aber das verschwörerische Grinsen, was die beiden sich danach zuwarfen, ließ ihn vermuten, dass sie ihn nur wegen seines kleinen Scherzes vorhin an ihm rächten.

Nach einer gemeinsamen Teerunde und einigen Keksen waren alle etwas entspannter und mit Christy, die es sich auf seinem Schoß bequem gemacht hatte, konnte er fast ausblenden, dass sie momentan eine Menge an Problemen hatten. Aber halt auch nur fast. Irgendwann erhoben sich Max und Jim und verließen mit einem „Wir lassen euch dann jetzt mal alleine" das Wohnzimmer.

Christy seufzte und er wusste, dass es Zeit war, sich der Realität zu stellen daher fragte er: „Wie ist es denn nun eigentlich bei deinen Eltern gelaufen?" Sie schnaubte. „Das fragst du noch? Es war eine Katastrophe!" Sie sprang von seinem Schoß runter und begann, unruhig im Zimmer hin und her zu laufen. „Malfoys Eltern waren da, genauso wie Mr Fudge. Keiner glaubt mir, nicht einmal meine verschissenen Eltern! Sie haben tatsächlich für morgen einen Termin mit einem 'Spezialisten' gemacht, um mir unser Baby zu nehmen!"

Schluchzend blieb sie stehen und Viktor stand auf, um sie in die Arme zu nehmen. Christy umklammerte seine Taille und weinte sich alles von der Seele. Viktor hob sie auf seine Arme und trug sie wieder zur Couch zurück, strich ihr immer wieder über die Haare und murmelte ihr beruhigende Worte ins Ohr. Langsam beruhigte sie sich und nur noch ein gelegentliches Schniefen war zu hören bis auch das verebbte.

„Du weißt, dass ich nie wieder zulassen werde, dass irgendjemand dir oder unserem Kind etwas antut, oder? Das mit gestern hätte auch gar nicht passieren können, wenn du nicht versucht hättest, alles im Alleingang zu lösen! Ich wusste, ich hätte dich nicht alleine zu deinen Eltern gehen lassen sollen. Ich werde mir das nie verzeihen, dass ich dir in dem Punkt nachgegeben habe..."

„Bitte, Viktor, es war nicht deine Schuld. Zum Teil war es meine, weil ich tatsächlich versucht habe, meine Probleme alleine zu lösen und vielleicht auch, weil ich Draco damals einen Korb gegeben habe aber was passiert ist, ist passiert und wir können es nicht ändern."

„In Zukunft lösen wir Probleme gemeinsam, verstanden?", fragte er sie und nahm dabei ihr Gesicht zärtlich in die Hände so dass sie ihm in die Augen blicken musste. Sie nickte nur und schmiegte sich dann wieder mit ihrem Kopf an seine Schulter. Der Duft ihres Haares stieg ihm in die Nase und dass sie mit ihrem Hintern auf seinem Schwanz saß, machte es ziemlich schwer für ihn, sich nicht zu wünschen, endlich wieder mit ihr schlafen zu dürfen. Sein Glied wurde bereits hart aber er musste sich zusammenreißen. Immerhin war sie vergewaltigt worden und er musste an seine Mamo denken, die dieses schreckliche Erlebnis niemals überwunden hatte. Die Vergewaltigung durch seinen Erzeuger war das erste und letzte Mal gewesen, dass sie jemals mit einem Mann 'geschlafen' hatte. Nie wieder hatte sie irgendeinen Mann an sich heran gelassen und er hatte Angst, dass Malfoys Tat bei Christy ähnliche Spuren hinterlassen würde.

Christy erstarrte, als sie die Regung unter ihrem Po spürte. _Verdammt!_ „Christy, es tut mir so leid! Ich weiß, dass das in dieser Situation völlig unpassend ist aber ich kann meinen Körper nicht davon abhalten, auf dich zu reagieren, wenn du mir so nahe bist." Er versuchte, sie von seinem Schoß zu schieben um Abstand von ihr zu gewinnen aber zu seiner Überraschung weigerte sie sich.

„Viktor, bitte tu das nicht. Glaube mir, in den letzten zehn Tagen habe ich dich so unglaublich vermisst und das nicht nur körperlich. Aber obwohl Draco mir das angetan hat, würde mich das niemals dazu bringen, dich nicht mehr zu wollen. Ich brauche dich, wie die Luft zum Atmen und ich will nicht mehr länger warten." Mit ihrem Mund strich sie an seinem Ohr entlang und küsste sich ihren Weg bis zu seinen Lippen wo sie an ihm flüsterte: „Ich brauche dich in mir... jetzt!"

Da gab es für ihn kein Halten mehr. Er stand mit ihr zusammen auf und sie schlang ihre Beine um seine Taille, klammerte sich an seinem Hals fest. Immer wieder küssten sie sich auf dem Weg zur Tür und blind tastete Viktor nach dem Türgriff bis er ihn fand und hinunterdrückte.

Er trat in den Flur und blickte sich suchend um, während Christy an seinem Hals knabberte und ihn fast in den Wahnsinn trieb als Max gerade um die Ecke kam. Fett grinsend zeigte dieser auf eine Tür am Ende des Ganges und streckte seinen Daumen nach oben, während er ihm zuzwinkerte. Viktor erwiderte das Grinsen und beeilte sich, in Christys Zimmer zu kommen.

Ihre Lippen befanden sich schon wieder auf seinen, ihre Zunge tief in ihm und er brachte es gerade so zustande, die Tür hinter sich zu schließen. Christy löste sich von ihm und kaum, dass sie auf ihren Beinen stand, zog sie den Bund seiner Jogginghose herunter und befreite seinen knüppelharten Prügel. Bevor er überhaupt nur einen konkreten Gedanken fassen konnte, war sie schon auf die Knie gegangen und nahm seinen Schwanz in den Mund.

Viktor stöhnte auf. Zu lange hatte er auf diese Wonne verzichten müssen und jetzt fühlte er sich einfach nur, als wäre er im Himmel angekommen. Gierig saugte und lutschte sie an ihm wie eine Besessene und er hätte es nicht aufhalten können selbst wenn ihm in dem Moment jemand ein Messer an den Hals gehalten hätte. Es dauerte keine zwei Minuten und er spritzte in ihrem gierigen Mund ab, gab ihr alles, was sich in den letzten Tagen bei ihm angesammelt hatte und sie schluckte auch noch den letzten Tropfen, saugte alles aus ihm raus, bis ihm schwarz vor Augen wurde und nicht viel gefehlt hätte, bis er umgefallen wäre so hart war er gekommen.

Als er wieder klar sehen konnte, blickte er auf Christy hinab, die zufrieden zu ihm auf lächelte. Und das konnte sie tatsächlich sein. Keine Frau, die er bisher im Bett gehabt hatte, konnte so gigantisch gut blasen wie Christy. Er zog sie nach oben, packte seinen erschlafften Schwanz wieder in die Hose und dirigierte sie zum Bett.

Mit einem kleine Zauber verriegelte er den Raum so, dass kein Laut nach außen dringen konnte, denn er würde sein Mädchen heute endlich wieder zum Schreien bringen. Und so sympathisch ihm die Jungs auch waren, Christy Lustschreie gehörten nur ihm. Sollten sie sich doch was anderes zum Aufgeilen suchen.

Vor dem Bett blieb er stehen und begann langsam, ihren Gürtel zu öffnen um sie auszuziehen. Doch sie wollte offensichtlich nicht langsam denn sie zerrte sich ihr Kleid, das ihn stark an eines seiner Hemden erinnerte, vom Leib. Darunter trug sie nur einen Slip, den sie sich zu Hause beim Packen noch schnell angezogen hatte und der jetzt zu dem Kleid auf dem Boden wanderte. Dann griff sie nach Viktors T-Shirt und zog es ihm über den Kopf.

Genießerisch betrachtete sie seinen nackten Oberkörper, an dem kein Gramm Fett zu sehen war. Bedächtig strich sie mit ihren Händen über seine Muskeln, umrandete mit den Fingerspitzen seine kleinen Nippel, die augenblicklich hart wurden und wanderte weiter nach unten, fasste von hinten in den Bund seiner Hose. Dort packte sie herzhaft zu. Er hatte einen fantastischen Knackarsch und sie knete ihn ein bisschen.

Als er seine Hände zu ihren Brüsten gleiten lassen wollte, gab sie nur ein verneinendes Geräusch von sich, schüttelte den Kopf und er hielt inne, sichtlich frustriert. Sie zog ihre Hände aus seiner Hose und bückte sich, um ihm seine Boots und Strümpfe auszuziehen. Als sie ihn von unten her anblickte, sah sie Augen, die zu brennen schienen. Seine Pupillen waren so stark geweitet, dass man nur noch einen kleinen Ring Braun sehen konnte und sie sah, wie sein Kiefer mahlte, sah eine dicke Ader an seinem Hals hervortreten in dem Bemühen, sich zurückzuhalten.

Sie war sich sicher, dass er sich nur zurückhielt, weil er Angst hatte, sie zu sehr zu verschrecken nachdem Draco sie missbraucht hatte. Dem war zwar nicht so aber sie würde ihn noch ein wenig zappeln lassen, denn sie genoss es tatsächlich ein bisschen zu sehr, in so in der Hand zu haben und zu bestimmen, wo es lang ging.

Mit einer langsamen Bewegung erhob sie sich wieder und blickte ihm dabei weiterhin fest in die Augen. Ihre Hände wanderten erneut unterhalb seines Hosenbundes und nach vorne, zogen ihn runter, so dass sein Glied, das bereits wieder im Begriff war, hart zu werden, frei ihren Blicken ausgeliefert war. Er trug keine Shorts so dass sie nur noch seine Hose ausziehen musste, damit er endlich in seiner vollen männlichen nackten Pracht vor ihr stand.

Sie spürte ihr Herz rasen und ihr wurde ganz heiß, als sie beobachtete, wie Viktors Schwanz unter ihrem begierigen Blick wieder zu seiner vollen Größe anschwoll und steil vor seinem Bauch nach oben ragte, dabei immer wieder ungeduldig zuckend. Abgesehen davon bewegte Viktor sich kein bisschen, wartete ihren nächsten Schritt ab obwohl es sehr schwer zu sein schien. Sein mächtiger Brustkorb hob und senkte sich heftig bei jedem Atemzug und als sie sein Glied packte, zuckte er zusammen und ein Grollen entrang sich seiner Brust aber noch immer blieb er still stehen.

„Worauf wartest du denn?", fragte sie ihn schelmisch, noch immer seinen zuckenden Schwanz in der Hand. Seine Augen verengten sich. „Du freches kleines Biest, für diese Nummer wirst du bezahlen!" Sie quiekte überrascht auf, als er sie schnappte, sich auf das Bett setzte und sie über seine Knie legte. Seine Hand sauste auf ihre Arschbacke hinunter und zischend entfuhr ihr die Luft. Er schlug sie nicht so hart, wie damals, als er sie wegen des Zuspätkommens geschlagen hatte, und es schmerzte nicht wirklich, fühlte sich sogar gut an.

Sie spürte, wie sie feucht wurde. Seine Hand streichelte über die Stelle, die er eben getroffen hatte und sie wand sich unruhig auf seinem Schoß. Ein zweites Mal klatschte seine Handfläche auf ihren Hintern, gefolgt von einem weiteren Streicheln. Insgesamt zehn Mal traf sie seine Hand und ein angenehmes Brennen verstärkte das Kribbeln in ihrem Unterleib.

Er stellte sie wieder auf ihre Beine und zog sie dann rittlings auf seinen Schoß wo sein Glied gegen ihren Venushügel drückte. „Das war für jeden Tag, den ich mich seit unserem letzten Mal nach dir verzehrt habe. Du wirst mich nie wieder so lange alleine lassen, capisce?" Sie nickte nur, da ihre Kehle und ihr Mund wie ausgetrocknet waren. Und dann packte er ihren Kopf und versenkte seine Zunge in ihrem Mund.

Sie stöhnte in seinen Mund. Sie liebte seine Art zu küssen, mal stürmisch, dann wieder zärtlich und dann wieder so als würde er sie am liebsten verschlingen. Sie begann, mit ihren Hüften zu kreisen um ein wenig von dem Druck abzubauen, der sich in ihr angestaut hatte doch er versetzte ihr einen weiteren Klaps auf den Hintern. „Langsam, Babe, sonst verschwende ich meinen Saft schon hier draußen obwohl ich doch tief in dir drin stecken möchte, wenn ich das nächste mal abspritze."

„Oh, scheiße, Viktor! Hör auf, sowas zu sagen, wenn du nicht willst, dass ich komme, ohne dass dein Schwanz nur annähernd in mir drin ist", wimmerte Christy.

„Wage dich, Süße. Dein erster Orgasmus in diesem Jahr gehört meinem Schwanz ganz alleine", zischte er an ihrem Ohr.

„Dann fick mich doch auch endlich!", schrie sie schon fast.

„Du vergisst scheinbar immer wieder, dass nicht du diejenige bist, die hier Forderungen stellt." Er rollte sich herum, und zog sie beide weiter aufs Bett. Er kniete sich vor sie und schaute auf sie hinab. „Öffne deine Beine für mich!", befahl er und sofort ließ sie sie auseinander klappen. Sein Blick saugte sich hungrig an ihren Brüsten fest, wanderte dann weiter hinunter.

Aber wenn sie gedacht hatte, dass er jetzt endlich in sie eindringen würde, hatte sie sich geschnitten. Stattdessen rutschte er etwas nach hinten und beugte sich dann mit seinem Kopf runter um seine Zunge über ihre nasse Spalte gleiten zu lassen. Himmel, hatte sie seinen Mund dort vermisst! Mit langsamen, genüsslichen Zungenbewegungen leckte er sie, genoss den herben Geschmack ihres Saftes und trieb sie ihrem Höhepunkt entgegen. Doch kurz bevor sie kam, hörte er auf und sie knurrte frustriert.

Sie packte ihn an seinem Kopf und drängte ihn dazu weiterzumachen aber sie hätte auch versuchen können, einen Berg zu bewegen. Verzweifelt wand sie sich unter ihm doch er blieb unnachgiebig. Erst nach einer Minute setzte er seinen Zungenspiel fort, bis sie wieder kurz vor dem Point of no return war doch wieder hörte er auf.

„Viktor!", rief sie erzürnt doch er grinste nur und kam mit seinem Kopf nach oben.

„Was ist denn, mein Schatz?"

„Mach... endlich... weiter!", presste sie zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

„Ts, ts,ts... irgendwie scheine ich mich noch nicht ganz klar ausgedrückt zu haben..." Sein Mund wanderte statt nach unten dieses Mal nach oben. Er küsste die kleine harte Wölbung über ihrer Scham und glitt dann weiter mit federleichten Küssen nach oben, umspielte erst eine Brustwarze mit der Zunge, dann die andere. Er genoss es, wie sie sich unter ihm wand, genoss es, dass er die Macht darüber hatte, sie kommen zu lassen oder eben auch nicht.

Er kannte ihren Körper mittlerweile fast so gut wie seinen eigenen und konnte ihn lesen wie ein Buch. Er kannte die Anzeichen, wenn sie kurz vor einem Höhepunkt stand und konnte ihn somit hervorragend vermeiden, wenn er das wollte. Aber so langsam protestierte sein kleiner Freund. Er wollte endlich in Christys heiße, triefend nasse Höhle gleiten daher bewegte er sich jetzt wieder abwärts und begann erneut, sie zu lecken.

Erleichtert stöhnte sie auf, drückte ihre Vulva begierig gegen seinen Mund. Als ihre Beine zu zittern begannen und er spürte, dass sie nur noch wenige Augenblicke von ihrem Orgasmus entfernt war löste er seinen Mund von ihr und noch während sie zornig aufschrie versenkte er seinen Schwanz mit einem einzigen gnadenlosen Stoß in ihr. Sie explodierte sofort und er kam ebenfalls, hielt seinen Samen aber noch zurück.

Er genoss das Gefühl ihrer seinen Schwanz melkenden Möse und begann dann endlich, in sie zu stoßen. Begierig kam sie jedem seiner Stöße entgegen und er legte sich ihre Füße auf seine Schultern, um noch tiefer in sie einzudringen. Er spürte seinen Sack bei jedem Stoß an sie klatschen, kostete diese Momente aus, wenn er sich komplett in ihr drin befand.

Immer wieder zog er sich langsam fast ganz aus ihr heraus nur um dann mit einem harten Stoß bis zum Anschlag einzudringen. Christy kam erneut laut seinen Namen schreiend. Nichts war so befriedigend, wie sie seinen Namen ausrufen zu hören, während sie kam. Sie gehörte ihm, mit Haut und Haaren und jedem, der versuchen würde, etwas daran zu ändern, würde das nicht gut bekommen.

Als sie wieder etwas zu Atem gekommen war, rollte er sich von ihr runter und drehte sich auf den Rücken. Sofort kam sie seiner stummen Aufforderung nach und setzte sich auf ihn, mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Sie wusste, dass er es liebte, ihren Arsch zu betrachten, während sie sich auf seinem Schwanz auf und ab bewegte. Er hatte ihr einmal gesagt, dass es ihn total antörnte, wie ihre Arschbacken wackelten, wenn sie auf ihn herabstieß und da sich sein Glied in ihr in dieser Position extrem gut anfühlte, war sie nur zu gerne bereit, ihm dieses Schauspiel zu bieten.

Also ritt sie ihn hart und massierte nebenbei sanft seine Hoden, was ihn jedes Mal ganz verrückt machte. Sein angefeuchteter Zeigefinger umkreiste immer wieder ihren Anus und als er endlich in ihn eindrang, genoss sie das Gefühl, ihn in beiden Löchern zu fühlen. Sie spürte schon wieder den nächsten Höhepunkt auf sich zurollen und stieß härter zu, brauchte alles von ihm. Und als sie dieses Mal kam spürte sie, wie er sich kurz darauf ebenfalls in ihr verströmte.

Nach einer Weile stieg sie von ihm runter und kuschelte sich dann an seine Seite. Er schlang einen Arm um sie und drehte sich ebenfalls auf die Seite. Die Beine ineinander verschlungen lagen sie beide da und er streichelte ihr über die Haare während sie ihn mit bedächtigen Bewegungen am Rücken kraulte. Irgendwann schliefen sie dann ein, glücklich, den anderen neben sich zu spüren.


	10. Chapter 10

Die letzten Tage der Ferien vergingen wie im Flug und ehe Christy es sich versah, war es schon wieder Zeit für ihre Rückkehr nach Hogwarts. In ihrem Magen rumorte es – sie war deswegen wirklich nervös. Sicherlich wussten inzwischen alle Schüler Bescheid über Viktor, sie und den Krümel der sie ihren „Status" gekostet hatte.

Ergeben schloss sie für einen Moment die Augen. Vor ihrem inneren Auge spulten sich noch einmal die Ereignisse des Silvesterballs ab. Als sie die Augen öffnete, blickte sie direkt in die von Jim, der entwaffnend lächelte. „Guten Morgen, Schönste! Ich soll dir von deinem bulgarischen Schmuckstück ausrichten, dass er noch rasch eine Runde joggen ist. Du sollst frühstücken. Und zwar richtig, nicht bloß zwei Happen! Nachher bringen Max und ich euch zum Bahnhof also solltest du schon packen." Bedeutsam glitt sein Blick über das Chaos hinter Christy.

Sie war in den letzten Tagen nicht wirklich zum Aufräumen gekommen. Viktor war in der Tat unersättlich und sie hatte sich ihm zu gerne hingegeben. Und wieder und wieder. Doch ein kleiner Wermutstropfen blieb – wie sollte es weitergehen mit ihnen? In knappen sechs Monaten war Viktors letztes Jahr in der Schule zu Ende, sie dagegen hatte noch eins vor sich. Zudem war sie hier zuhause auch wenn ihre Eltern sie verstoßen hatten. Und trotz der Tatsache dass sie im Sommer Mutter werden würde (was für ein perfektes Timing – haha) war ihr Traum noch immer eine Lehrerlaufbahn auf Hogwarts.

In diesen Gedanken versunken klaubte Christy ihre wenigen Sachen zusammen und stopfte alles in die kleine Handtasche, mit der sie von zuhause weggegangen war, machte sich fertig und aß währenddessen ein Brötchen mit Salami. Kaum, dass sie fertig war, schlangen sich zwei starke Arme von hinten um sie und ein leichter Kuss wurde auf ihren Nacken gehaucht. „Guten Morgen, Schönste!" flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und Christy konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen.

„So oft, wie ich das heute gesagt bekomme, muss wohl etwas dran sein", gluckste sie. Dann drehte sie sich schwungvoll um und drückte ihre vollen Lippen auf die des verwirrt blickenden Bulgaren.

„Jim hat in der Tat ein riesen Schwein, dass er schwul ist!" knurrte er und erwiderte dann den Kuss, der schnell leidenschaftlich wurde. Doch Christy stieß ihn von sich. „Nicht. Wir sind quasi eh schon zu spät und auch wenn ich diese kurzen Intermezzos liebe, möchte ich mir das hier", sie fuhr mit ihrer Hand über die nicht zu übersehende Beule in Viktors Hose, „lieber für heute Abend aufheben und es in aller Ruhe genießen!" schloss sie. Damit konnte er leben auch wenn sein kleiner Freund heftig protestierte.

Zwei Stunden später saßen beide in dem kleinen Abteil zwischen der Lok und dem der Vertrauensschüler. Christy war leichenblass und Viktor rot vor Zorn. Nur ihr zuliebe hatte er sich beherrscht, als einige der anderen Schüler sich nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht hatten, leise zu sprechen als sie über Christy herzogen. Diese hatte ihre kälteste Maske aufgesetzt und war erhobenen Hauptes an ihnen vorbeigeschritten doch er sah in ihren Augen, dass sie die abschätzigen Worte sehr wohl verletzten. „Bastard" und „Hogwartsmatratze" waren wohl noch die harmloseren Schimpfwörter gewesen mit denen sie bedacht wurde.

Christy war vor Scham und Demütigung wie gelähmt. Zu ihrem Elend hatten die anderen Recht – ihr ungeborenes Kind war tatsächlich ein uneheliches Kind und noch dazu ein Unfall. Natürlich würde sie es deswegen nicht weniger lieben aber es würde schwer werden. Noch war Viktor zwar Feuer und Flamme aber wie würde es werden, wenn er in Bulgarien oder sonst wo wäre und sie in Schottland? Immerhin waren sie nicht einmal offiziell ein Paar.

Zum Glück wären sie und der Krümel finanziell erst einmal abgesichert. Abwesend strich sie mit ihren Händen über die immer noch winzige Wölbung ihres Bauches – eine Geste, die ihr inzwischen in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen war. Es hatte ja alles keinen Sinn – da musste sie durch. Ein kleiner Seufzer entwich ihren Lippen und sie blinzelte die winzige Träne weg, die sich in ihr Auge geschlichen hatte.

Das abendliche Festmahl war erstaunlich ruhig verlaufen, was vermutlich auch dem Umstand zu verdanken war, dass es mittlerweile niemand mehr wagte, unter den Augen von Dolores Umbridge irgendwelchen Unsinn zu veranstalten.

Christy saß etwas abseits am Ravenclawtisch zwischen einer hübschen Siebtklässlerin und Luna Lovegood.

Die Mitschüler aus ihrem Haus hatten sich zum größten Teil nicht an den beschämenden Ausbrüchen ihr gegenüber beteiligt und dafür war sie mehr als dankbar. Als das Essen beendet war, eilte Professor Flitwick mit seinen kurzen Beinen auf sie zu. Stirnrunzelnd blickte sie ihm entgegen – sie hatte ja schon damit gerechnet, dass der Lehrkörper ebenfalls Wind von der Schwangerschaft und ihrem Auszug bekommen hatte.

„Miss Cooper! Bitte kommen Sie gleich in mein Büro." Christy holte tief Luft – jetzt würde sie also Rede und Antwort stehen müssen. Dann erhob sie sich und folgte ihrem Hauslehrer unter den teils spöttischen, teils mitleidigen und teilweise wirklich boshaften Blicken der anderen Schüler. Auf dem Weg in sein Büro sprachen sie kein Wort und sie hörte fast ihr eigenes Herz, dass nervös gegen ihre Rippen pochte. Sie würden sie doch nicht hinaus werfen? Das konnten sie nicht. Oder?

Zu ihrem Erstaunen wurde sie auf einmal ganz ruhig. Sie würde es nicht ändern können und den Dingen ihren Lauf lassen. Aufrecht folgte sie dem Professor in sein winziges Büro und konnte ihren Augen nicht trauen. In dem kleinen Raum waren mehr Personen als sie je für möglich gehalten hätte, dass sie hineinpassen würden.

„Guten Abend, Miss Cooper! Ich hoffe, Sie hatten ein angenehmes Mahl?", sprach Professor Dumbledore sie an. Unglaublich – sie hatte ihn noch nie aus der Nähe gesehen. Er war abgesehen von Hagrid der größte Mann, den sie je gesehen hatte! Sein Spitzhut berührte fast die Decke und sein silberner Bart war unfassbar lang! Doch seine Augen waren voller Güte und Weisheit. Das beruhigte Christy soweit, dass sie auch die restlichen Menschen wahrnahm.

Da war Madame Pomfrey, Mr Filch und eine fremde Hexe, die sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. „Guten Abend, Miss Cooper!", wendete diese sich nun ebenfalls an Christy. "Mein Name ist Janet Smith. Ich bin Heilerin im St. Mungos. Geburtshilfe", stellte sie sich vor.

„Bitte nehmen sie doch alle Platz", quiekte Professor Flitwick und beschwor mit seinem Zauberstab fünf Stühle. Er selbst nahm hinter seinem Schreibtisch Platz. „Nun…" ließ Dumbledore sich vernehmen, „ich muss sagen, dass dies eine ganz und gar ungewöhnliche und ehr… schwierige Situation ist unter den aktuellen Umständen. Nichtsdestotrotz bin ich mir sicher, dass wir eine Lösung finden werden, die Miss Cooper und dem Baby hilfreich ist…"

Die nächsten eineinhalb Stunden wurde diskutiert und erläutert als ob es das erste Mal wäre, dass eine junge Frau in ihrer Schulzeit ein Kind bekam. Das größte Problem schien tatsächlich Dolores Umbridge darzustellen. Doch man war sich sicher, dass sie nichts bemerken würde wenn Christy ihr soweit wie möglich aus dem Wege ging.

Im Unterricht würde das zwar spannend werden aber da es keinen praktischen Unterricht gab, würde es auch hier keine Schwierigkeiten geben. Einmal im Monat hatte sie ab sofort einen Termin mit Janet auf der Krankenstation. Madame Pomfrey war sonst ihr erster Ansprechpartner.

Als alle Einzelheiten geklärt waren, erhob sich Professor Dumbledore. „Miss Smith, Madame Pomfrey – vielen Dank für Ihre Zeit. Miss Smith, ich wünsche Ihnen eine angenehme Rückreise, Poppy wir sehen uns später noch." Als die beiden Hexen gegangen waren, räusperte sich Dumbledore. „Nun kommen wir zu dem schwierigeren Teil. Mr Filch – wir benötigen eine Möglichkeit, an die Miss Cooper sich zurückziehen kann ohne dass es Miss Umbridges Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Bitte kümmern Sie sich darum. Jetzt gleich." Katzbuckelnd verabschiedete sich der Hausmeister. Übrig blieben die beiden Professoren und eine ziemlich geplättete Christy. Hier wurden tatsächlich alle Hebel in Bewegung gesetzt.

„Miss Cooper – es tut mir leid, was Sie erdulden mussten. Natürlich sind Sie hier herzlich willkommen und auch für die Zeit nach der Geburt finden wir eine Lösung. Was Ihre Beziehung zu Mr Krum angeht… werden Sie sicher selbst am besten wissen, was gut für Sie ist. Nur bitte ich Sie zukünftig, von nächtlichen Streifzügen durch das Schloss abzusehen. Dolores Umbridge ist gefährlicher, als Sie denken mögen", schloss er und wandte sich zum Gehen. Ehe Christy etwas erwidern konnte, war er verschwunden. Auch Flitwick erhob sich: „Gute Nacht, Miss Cooper und denken Sie daran, dass wir ein Auge auf Sie haben werden."

Einigermaßen erleichtert machte Christy sich auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaws. Zwar wäre sie viel lieber zu Viktor gegangen, doch die Angst vor Dumbledores Warnung hielt sie davon ab. Doch dann entschied sie sich anders. Heute war der erste Abend nach den Ferien, da hatte die Kröte sicher anderes zu tun als durch die Gänge zu schleichen. Also drehte sie um und eilte zur Suite.

Mit klopfendem Herzen drückte sie die Klinke hinunter und trat ein. Auf den ersten Blick erkannte sie, dass Viktor durchaus verstimmt war. Er war es nicht gewohnt, dass sie ihn so lange warten ließ doch ihre Erklärungen besänftigten ihn. Sowieso verblasste das Raubtier in ihm in ihrer Gegenwart viel zu oft zum Schmusekater, der sich unter ihrer Hand wohlig auf den Rücken rollte und schnurrte. Das war ihm auch noch nicht passiert. Christy hatte ganz ähnliche Gedanken.

Ein sehnsuchtsvolles Ziepen machte sich in ihrem Magen breit als sie in seine Augen blickte. _Ohhh, diese Augen!_ Mit aller Macht konnte sie den Blickkontakt unterbrechen. Lächelnd schloss sie die Distanz zwischen sich und diesem Mann, den sie so sehr begehrte. So sehr, dass es ihr fast Schmerzen verursachte wenn sie an die Ungewissheit dachte, die sie belastete. Fast verzweifelt suchten ihre Lippen die seinen und ihre Hände fuhren unter sein Shirt, wo die fantastischen Muskeln sich sachte bewegten.

Sie wollte heute keine schnelle Nummer und keinen harten Sex. Sie wollte von ihm geliebt werden, wie sie noch nie von einem Mann geliebt worden war, wollte vergessen, was sie bedrückte und sich vorstellen, dass es immer so sein würde, dass er sie auch in einem Jahr noch genau so wollte wie heute und auch in zehn oder zwanzig Jahren. Ihre Gefühle verschreckten und faszinierten sie gleichermaßen. Christy klammerte sich an Viktor wie eine Ertrinkende, wenn sie ihn losließ wäre sie verloren. Er schien zu spüren, was sie heute so dringend brauchte und ließ sie gewähren.

Er konnte mit Stolz von sich behaupten, ein fantastischer Liebhaber zu sein. Christy stöhnte als Viktors Hände ihre Brüste fanden und sanft begannen, mit dem Daumen über ihre bereits harten Warzen zu streichen. Hungrig lösten sich die beiden voneinander und Christy zog Viktor an der Hand zum Bett. Ihre Augen glänzten fiebrig und all ihre Sinne schienen sich in ihrem Unterleib zu bündeln. Erwartungsvoll schaute sie auf und fand in den braunen Augen die gleiche Gier, das selbe Verlangen das auch in ihren stand.

Ohne den Blick von Ihrem Körper zu lösen zog Viktor sich sein Shirt über den Kopf und befreite sich anschließend von seiner mittlerweile viel zu engen Jeans. Dann ließ er sich neben Christy auf das Bett sinken und zog sie wieder in einen atemberaubenden Kuss. Seine Lippen schmeckten leicht salzig, wahrscheinlich war er noch eine Runde laufen gewesen.

Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes war Christy nackt und Viktors talentierte Hände hinterließen brennende Spuren der Leidenschaft auf ihrer Haut. Als sich ihre Lippen trennten, bemühte sie sich vergeblich, ihren Herzschlag unter Kontrolle zu bekommen und eine Gänsehaut überzog ihren Körper. Federleicht ließ Viktor seine Fingerspitzen über Christys bebenden Körper gleiten und folgte den Spuren mit seiner Zungenspitze. Die Zärtlichkeit seiner Berührungen ließen Christy sich winden und als er an ihrem Venushügel ankam konnte sie einen kleinen Schrei nicht unterdrücken. Das war fast zu viel, jede Faser, jeder Muskel schien angespannt zu sein.

Doch offenbar genoss Viktor ihre süße Qual denn er dachte nicht daran, von ihr ab zu lassen damit sie Luft holen konnte. Er malte kleine Kreise auf ihre Oberschenkel, ihren Bauch und ihre Brust. Ein leiser Windhauch ließ Christy frösteln und wieder bekam sie eine Gänsehaut. Endlich fand seine Zunge ihre bereits feuchte Spalte und liebkoste den kleinen Lustknopf. Das war der Zeitpunkt, an dem Christy komplett die Kontrolle verlor. Mit einem animalischen Stöhnen klappten ihre Augenlider zu und sie bog den Rücken durch soweit sie konnte.

Ihre rechte Hand fand ihre Brustwarze und begann diese im selben Rhythmus zu bearbeiten, in dem Viktor an ihrer Klitoris leckte und saugte. Als sie es nicht mehr aushielt kam Viktor endlich über sie und führte seinen prallen Penis an ihren geschwollenen Eingang. Sie war mehr als bereit für ihn und mit einer fließenden Bewegung drang er in sie ein. Er hielt kurz still, wartete bis sie beide sich etwas beruhigt hatten und begann quälend langsam in ihre Tiefen zu stoßen.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Christy bemerkte, wie ihr Orgasmus heranrollte. Als er über ihr zusammenschlug verlor sie sich in ihm, ging darin auf und schließlich löste sich sämtliche Anspannung mit einem langgezogenen Schrei der ihn ihr folgen ließ. Erschöpft rollte Viktor sich von ihr und nahm sie in den Arm. Zitternd bettete Christy ihren Kopf auf seine Brust und schloss die Augen. Eine Träne fand den Weg über ihre Wange doch sie war glücklich. Für den Moment war ihre Welt in Ordnung und die Angst vor dem Kommenden verdrängt.

Viktor musste gestehen, dass ihm die Gastfreundschaft von Jim und Max sehr gelegen kam. Hier kümmerte es niemanden, wenn er sich ohne Vorwarnung Christy schnappte und sie in das Gästezimmer zog um ihr dann den Verstand herauszuvögeln. Die beiden Jungs waren auch nicht gerade zurückhaltend, was das Thema betraf und zweimal war er schon ins Wohnzimmer hineingeplatzt, einmal als Max auf Jims Schoß saß und sie heftig knutschten, das andere Mal, als Jim gerade mit heruntergelassener Hose hinter Max kniete und ihn ordentlich rannahm. Beide Male wurden nur wissendes Grinsen und Augenzwinkern ausgetauscht, bevor Viktor sich dann diskret zurückzog und so schnell wie möglich nach Christy Ausschau hielt, das Stöhnen der beiden Männer noch im Ohr.

Leider gingen die Tage viel zu schnell vorbei und es wurde Zeit, nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren also versuchte er, jede freie Minute mit Christy zu genießen und zum Glück schien es ihr ähnlich zu gehen, denn auch sie suchte seine Nähe bei jeder Gelegenheit. Und wenn sie nicht gerade am Vögeln waren, zeigte Christy ihm kleine besondere Eckchen in London oder sie gingen etwas essen, so wie es verliebte Pärchen überall auf der Welt taten.

Mittlerweile waren Viktors Gefühle für Christy weit über das hinaus gegangen, was er je für eine Frau empfunden hatte und das lag nicht daran, dass sie von ihm schwanger war. Bereits bevor er das wusste, war er besessen von ihr gewesen. Aber die anfängliche Besessenheit wurde Stück für Stück ersetzt oder eher gesagt ergänzt von warmen Gefühlen, die bedrohlich stark nach Liebe schmeckten. Er hatte sich lange gegen den Gedanken gewehrt doch so langsam aber sicher konnte er ihn nicht mehr verdrängen.

Wenn Christy abends nicht neben ihm lag, hatte er Probleme, einzuschlafen und das war unabhängig davon, ob er sich vorher durch Sex mit ihr ausgepowert hatte. Er brauchte einfach das Gefühl ihres zarten Körpers in seinen Armen, den Geruch ihrer Haare und ihrer Haut in seiner Nase. Nur dann erfüllte ihn ein innerer Frieden, der ihn sanft einschlummern ließ.

Durch die durchlebten Geschehnisse war das Band zwischen ihnen noch stärker geworden und mittlerweile konnte er sich ein Leben ohne Christy gar nicht mehr vorstellen. Wenn sie erst wieder in Hogwarts wären, würde es schwer für ihn werden. Allerdings war er sich überhaupt nicht sicher, wie ihre Einstellung zu ihnen war. Sie hatten beide noch nie von sich als Paar gesprochen aber wenn sie keines waren, was dann?

Und auch wenn Christy zwischenmenschlichen Aktivitäten zwischen ihnen gegenüber nie abgeneigt war sprach sie nie von Gefühlen für ihn oder gar Liebe. Andere Mädchen sagten ihm nach zwei Tagen in seinem Bett, dass sie ihn liebten aber es hatte ihm nie etwas bedeutet, im Gegenteil, er hatte dann nur umso schneller dafür gesorgt, dass ihre Beziehung ein rasches Ende fand weil er klammernde Weiber nicht ausstehen konnte.

Bei Christy wäre er froh gewesen, wenn sie ein bisschen mehr zeigen würde, dass er ihr vielleicht auch emotional etwas bedeutete und sie nicht nur scharf auf seinen Körper war. Aber vielleicht musste er den ersten Schritt machen. Nur wie? Sowas war ihm vollkommen fremd.

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Bauch war der Tag ihrer Abreise viel zu schnell da. Die Jungs hatten sie zum Bahnhof begleitet und Christys Abschied von Jim war ziemlich emotional. Ein leiser Stich der Eifersucht durchdrang ihn bei dem Anblick.

Jim war der einzige, bei dem Christy ihre Gefühle nicht zurückhielt. Wenn sie zu viert abends zusammensaßen und gemeinsam Gesellschaftsspiele spielten oder Filme schauten oder auch einfach nur redeten, war Christy extrem entspannt und lächelte fast ununterbrochen. Sie hatte ihm mittlerweile gebeichtet, dass sie vor zwei Jahren mal etwas mit Jim hatte aber dass sich schnell herausgestellt hatte, dass ihre Zuneigung eher platonisch war als sexuell und Jim hatte kurz darauf auch Max kennengelernt. Ab da war sowieso klar, wo seine Vorlieben letztendlich lagen.

Trotzdem nagte die Eifersucht an ihm, wenn sie mal auf Jims Schoß saß oder sie mit seinem Arm um ihre Schultern auf der Couch lümmelten. Max lächelte nur still darüber. Ihm schien es nichts auszumachen aber Viktor musste sich immer stark zusammenreißen, sie Jim nicht aus den Armen zu zerren. Nur der Gedanke, dass es Christy bei Jim so gut ging und sie diese Nähe brauchte, ließ ihn davon absehen, Jims Schwanz abzuschneiden und ihn an ihn zu verfüttern. Das und außerdem die Tatsache, dass er die beiden Jungs tatsächlich richtig gerne mochte.

Mit zwei kräftigen Umarmungen und ordentlich Schulterklopfen verabschiedeten sie sich schweren Herzens von den beiden und bestiegen den Zug. Der Weg zu ihrem Abteil glich dann schnell einem Spießrutenlauf und hätte Christy ihm nicht immer wieder beruhigend ihre Hand auf seine gelegt, wäre er, als sie endlich bei ihren Plätzen angekommen waren, vermutlich ein mehrfacher Mörder gewesen.

Das Schlimmste war, dass _ihn_ keiner beleidigte. Er war wahrscheinlich in den Augen der anderen Jungs der Held, der die Eiskönigin geknackt hatte und die Mädchen würden sowieso nie etwas gegen ihn sagen. Dafür himmelten sie ihn gewöhnlich zu sehr an. Aber Christy bekam den gesammelten Shitstorm ab. Sie wurde aufs Übelste beschimpft und obwohl sie ihre Eismaske aufgezogen hatte, konnte er an ihrer Hand, die sich in seine krallte, spüren, wie angespannt sie war und wie sehr sie diese Schmähsprüche mitnahmen.

So schnell wie möglich durchquerten sie den Zug und als sie endlich an ihrem Abteil angekommen waren, schloss er schnell die Tür hinter ihnen. Zum Glück war keiner so dumm, sich zu ihnen hineinzusetzen. So hatten sie wenigstens die ganze Fahrt über ihre Ruhe. Sie redeten nicht viel aber das war auch nicht nötig. Christy saß bei ihm im Arm und nickte immer wieder ein. Für ihn war das mehr als genug, sie einfach bei sich zu haben.

Die Stunden nach der Ankunft und bis nach dem Essen mit der Rede von Dumbledore waren für ihn hingegen kaum auszuhalten. Von seinem Platz aus konnte er immer wieder sehen, wie Schüler ihr irgendetwas Bösartiges zuzischten. Zum Glück schien sie am Tisch ihres Hauses nicht so viele Widerlinge zu haben.

Sie hatten vorher ausgemacht, dass sie sich nach dem Essen so schnell wie möglich zu ihm begeben würde. Um sich die Zeit besser zu vertreiben, war er noch eine Stunde joggen gewesen. Doch nun saß er hier schon eine weitere Stunde wie auf Kohlen in seiner Suite und sie kam und kam einfach nicht. Was war da los?

Es war untypisch für Christy, ihn so lange warten zu lassen. Solche Spielchen hatte er ihr ja schon sehr früh ausgetrieben und er wusste, dass sie bereits hier wäre, wenn nicht irgendetwas dazwischen gekommen wäre. Also tigerte er unruhig durch seine Suite, bis sie endlich hereinkam. Als er dann hörte, warum sie so spät kam, war er extrem erleichtert. Er war so froh, dass sie den Rückhalt der Professoren hatte und außerdem eine Hexe, die regelmäßig darauf schauen würde, dass es Christy und seinem Kind gut ging.

Als Christy auf ihn zukam spürte er, dass sie heute nicht gefickt sondern geliebt werden wollte und da das seinem eigenen Bedürfnis sehr entgegenkam, zeigte er ihr mit seinem Körper, was er ihr mit Worten noch nicht sagen konnte.

Nach ihrem gemeinsamen Höhepunkt lag Christy in seinen Armen und er spürte eine einzelne Träne, die auf seinen Brustkorb tropfte. Sanft wischte er ihr die Tränenspur ab und küsste sie zärtlich. „Was ist denn los? War es so schlecht?", versuchte er scherzhaft die Situation zu entspannen. Christy gluckste in seinen Armen und sah dann aus ihren wunderschönen blauen Augen zu ihm auf.

„Hmmhhh... es war grenzwertig", erwiderte sie grinsend.

„Grenzwertig? Ich geb' dir gleich grenzwertig!", knurrte er und rollte sich auf sie. Lachend schlang sie ihre Beine um seine Taille und ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und zog ihn zu einem zärtlichen Kuss zu sich herab. Den erwiderte er nur zu gerne. Doch schon kurze Zeit später wurde aus dem zarten Kuss ein wilder und Viktor spürte, wie sich sein kleiner Freund bereits wieder zu regen begann.

Auch Christy wand sich unruhig unter ihm und da sie noch feucht von ihren beiden Säften war, glitt er kurzerhand in sie hinein und nahm sie mit langsamen, bedächtigen Stößen. Die ganze Zeit blickten sie sich dabei in die Augen, küssten sich immer wieder und ein stechender Schmerz machte sich in Viktors Brust breit. Er konnte und wollte sich nicht länger mit seinen Gefühlen zurückhalten.

Seine Stöße wurden jetzt immer drängender und auch Christy bewegte sich ihm heftiger entgegen. Mittlerweile lief bei ihnen beiden der Schweiß und er spürte, wie sich Christys Höhepunkt anbahnte. Als die Gefühle in ihr zu stark zu werden drohten schloss Christy die Augen doch er forderte sie auf, sie wieder zu öffnen. Ihr Blick war glasig, ihre Pupillen riesig und sie atmete heftig doch sie löste ihren Blick nicht von seinem.

Er hielt es nicht mehr aus, der Moment war einfach zu intensiv und er kam so heftig, als hätte er sie nicht erst vor einem Tag das letzte Mal gehabt sondern wochenlang nicht. Sie folgte ihm direkt hinterher und er genoss das Zucken ihrer Muskeln um seinen Schwanz, die auch noch das letzte bisschen Sperma aus ihm herauspressten.

Er stützte sich mit seinen Unterarmen neben ihr ab, wollte noch nicht von ihr getrennt sein. Seine Stirn hatte er an ihre gepresst und sie atmeten beide heftig. In dem Moment wurde ihm klar, dass er sich nichts mehr vormachen brauchte. Er liebte sie. Schlicht und ergreifend. Er hob seinen Kopf etwas an und blickte auf ihr wunderschönes Gesicht herab. Und als sie die Augen ebenfalls öffnete und ihn eindringlich ansah, sagte er, was ihm auf dem Herzen lag.

„Ich liebe dich, Christy Cooper... mit allem was ich bin."

Christys Augen weiteten sich. Hatte er das gerade wirklich gesagt? Sie konnte es nicht fassen! Natürlich hatte sie sich schon gedacht, dass das was Ernsteres zwischen ihnen war, aber diese Worte aus seinem Mund zu hören... damit hatte sie im Traum nicht gerechnet. Und die verdammten Schwangerschaftshormone mussten dran schuld sein denn sie brach direkt wieder in Tränen aus.

„Oh, verdammt, Christy! Es tut mir leid! Ich wusste, es wäre besser gewesen, die Klappe zu halten." Er rollte sich von ihr herunter und setzte sich dann auf den Bettrand, die Ellenbogen auf seinen Beinen, das Gesicht in den Händen.

„Viktor, bitte, du verstehst das falsch!" Sie krabbelte zu ihm rüber und nahm seine Hände weg von seinem Gesicht, zwang ihn, sie anzuschauen. „Es ist nur alles gerade so überwältigend, diese ganze Situation, die Tatsache, dass ich Mutter werde, meine eigenen Gefühle. Und außerdem bin ich allgemein gerade wegen dem Zwerg etwas nah am Wasser gebaut."

Sie lächelte ihn an und er wirkte noch etwas zweifelnd. „Bitte glaube mir Viktor. Ich bin mir in diesem ganzen Gefühlschaos momentan kaum selbst darüber im Klaren, was ich fühle. Aber du kannst dir sicher sein, dass das, was ich für dich empfinde, weit über das hinaus geht, was ich für irgendjemanden sonst fühle." Sie konnte sich noch nicht dazu durchringen, von Liebe zu sprechen, dafür kannte sie dieses Gefühl einfach nicht gut genug, um sich sicher zu sein, dass es das war, was sie für Viktor empfand aber vielleicht würde sie das irgendwann können.

„Na ja, ich denke, damit kann ich erst einmal leben", erwiderte er und ein leichtes Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen. Auch Christy konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Sie setzte sich auf seinen Schoß und küsste ihn inbrünstig. Er erwiderte ihren Kuss genauso heftig und kurze Zeit später steckte er für eine letzte Runde heute bereits wieder in ihr.

Noch bevor die Sonne am Morgen ihre ersten Strahlen sehen ließ, küsste Christy den noch schlafenden Viktor zum Abschied zart auf den Mund. Er murmelte irgendetwas, bevor er sich brummend auf die Seite drehte und leise weiter schnarchte. Ein warmes Gefühl machte sich in ihrer Brust breit als sie auf ihren schlafenden Geliebten hinab blickte. Sie konnte sich durchaus vorstellen, diesen Anblick jeden Morgen für den Rest ihres Lebens zu genießen. Wäre es tatsächlich falsch, Viktor zu lieben, ihn womöglich sogar zu heiraten, ihr Kind gemeinsam aufzuziehen?

Sie konnte sich immer besser mit dem Gedanken anfreunden, dass Viktor ein permanenter Teil ihres Lebens wurde. Und auch für ihr Kind würde sie es sich wünschen, dass es mit seinem Vater aufwachsen würde. Viktor würde mit Sicherheit ein tausendmal besserer Vater sein als ihr eigener.

Sie ging schnell ins angrenzende Bad und wusch sich nur flüchtig untenrum. Das musste ausreichen, bis sie im Bad der Ravenclaws die restlichen Spuren der letzten Nacht abwaschen konnte. Zurück im Schlafzimmer sammelte sie ihre Kleidung auf, zog sich schnell an und warf ein letzten Blick auf Viktor bevor sie sich schweren Herzens umdrehte und seine Suite verließ. Sie drehte sich zur Tür und schloss sie so leise wie möglich. Als sie sich dem Gang zuwendete blickte sie direkt in die kalten Augen von Umbridge.

„Woher wusste ich bloß, dass ich Sie hier finden würde...?"


	11. Chapter 11

Christys Herz rutschte augenblicklich einige Stockwerke tiefer. _Verdammt! Wieso musste diese dämliche pinke Mistkröte auch ihre Nase in alles reinstecken, was sie gar nicht zu interessieren hatte?  
_ „Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass Sie ihre widerwärtige Beziehung zu Mr Krum weiterhin pflegen?", fragte sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.  
Christy wusste nicht, was sie darauf erwidern sollte. Es brachte nichts, Umbridge zu belügen. Sie hatte ganz genau gesehen, aus welcher Tür Christy gekommen war. Leugnen war also zwecklos. Sie entschied sich daher für den direkten Angriff.  
„Ich wüsste nicht, warum das für Sie von Interesse sein sollte", erwiderte sie in bester Eisköniginnenmanier.  
„Alles, was hier auf Hogwarts vor sich geht, ist von Interesse für mich, Miss Cooper. Und solche Tändeleien unter Schülern billige ich absolut nicht, vor allem, wenn sie damit enden, dass eine unserer Schülerinnen mit einem Bastard im Bauch herumläuft."  
Christy musste sich zusammenreißen um dieser Pissnelke nicht direkt an die Kehle zu gehen. Sie atmete ein Mal tief durch. „Ich werde nicht dulden, dass Sie in diesem Ton von meinem Kind reden. Meine Familie ist sehr einflussreich und Mr Fudge ist ein häufig gesehener Gast in unserem Hause. Wenn ich ihm von Ihrem ungebührlichen Verhalten berichte, wird er mit Sicherheit etwas dazu zu sagen haben."  
„Ich denke, er wird doch eher etwas zu _Ihrem_ ungebührlichen Verhalten zu sagen haben." Dabei neigte sie ihren Kopf zur Seite und lächelte Christy zuckersüß an.  
„Das werden wir ja sehen", presste Christy so hochmütig wie möglich hervor bevor sie sich mit einer theatralischen Drehung abwandte und sich auf den Weg zum Turm der Ravenclaws machte. Sie spürte Umbridges Blick in ihrem Rücken und eine Gänsehaut überlief sie. Dumbledore hatte recht gehabt, man durfte die Umbridge tatsächlich nicht unterschätzen.

Die nächsten Tage erwartete Christy jederzeit, dass eine Reaktion von Umbridge auf ihren Aufenthalt in Viktors Suite kam aber es passierte nichts. So langsam wurde sie unsicher. Das passte gar nicht zu Umbridge.  
Die abendlichen Besuche hatte sie nach Rücksprache mit Viktor, der ziemlich geschockt war, dass Umbridge sie erwischt hatte, eingestellt, denn ihnen war natürlich bewusst, dass es übel enden konnte, sollten sie nochmal erwischt werden. Sie schafften es zwar immer mal kurz sich heimlich zu treffen aber mehr als ein kurzer Quickie und ein bisschen Reden war nicht drin.  
Christy vermisste es, an Viktors Seite einzuschlafen, die Abende mit ihm zu verbringen. Natürlich vermisste sie auch den Sex mit ihm aber es gab mittlerweile viele Arten, wie sie ihre gemeinsame Zeit verbracht hatten und das fehlte ihr doch sehr.  
Vier Tage, nachdem sie erwischt worden waren, machte Christy sich nach dem Unterricht auf den Weg zum Rande des Verbotenen Waldes, um sich dort mit Viktor zu treffen.  
Als er eine Viertelstunde nach der vereinbarten Zeit noch nicht aufgetaucht war, wunderte sie sich ziemlich darüber. Das war so völlig viktoruntypisch. Als eine weitere Viertelstunde verging und letztendlich eine ganze machte sie sich auf den Weg zurück, ziemlich besorgt darüber, dass er nicht aufgetaucht war.  
Beim Abendessen in der großen Halle ließ sie immer wieder suchend ihren Blick über die Schüler schweifen aber Viktor war auch jetzt nicht zu sehen. Nach dem Essen beschloss sie, alle Vorsicht fahren zu lassen und zu ihm zu gehen. Sie wartete bis zehn Uhr da die meisten Schüler dann schon längst schliefen. Dann schlich sie hinaus und machte sich auf den Weg zu Viktors Suite.

Sie brauchte viel länger als sonst, weil sie jedes Mal erst vorsichtig in die Gänge spähte und sich immer wieder in Nischen auf dem Weg versteckte, bevor sie weiterging. Aber sie hätte sich keine Sorgen machen müssen. Niemand begegnete ihr und erleichtert erreichte sie unbemerkt ihr Ziel. Sie öffnete die Tür und trat leise ein.

Alles um sie herum war dunkel, was sehr ungewöhnlich war, da Viktor nie früh schlafen ging, also hob sie ihren Zauberstab an und flüsterte leise: „Lumos". Die Spitze ihres Zauberstabes erhellte sich und als sie ihn herumschwenkte, um die Umgebung zu betrachten, stockte ihr der Atem als ihr Blick auf eine Person fiel, die in ihrem Lieblingssessel saß. Es war Umbridge höchstpersönlich! Sie erhob sich und säuselte: „Suchen Sie jemand Bestimmten, Miss Cooper?"  
Christy stand einfach nur wie erstarrt da. Als sie ihre Sprache wiederfand, rief sie: „Wo ist Viktor? Was haben Sie mit ihm gemacht?"  
„Na, na, Kind, ich bin doch kein Unmensch! Ich würde dem guten Mr Krum doch niemals etwas antun. Aber ich hielt es für das Beste, wenn er sich aus Hogwarts verabschiedet." Ihr Grinsen, das ihren Worten folgte, konnte nur als diabolisch bezeichnet werden.  
„Das können Sie doch nicht machen!", rief Christy aufgebracht.  
„Ooooh, das kann ich sehr wohl." Christy hätte ihr am liebsten das Grinsen aus dem Gesicht geprügelt. „Im Gegensatz zu Ihnen verbindet Herrn Krum nichts mit dem Ministerium und sowohl Mr Fudge als auch Ihr Vater befürworten meine Vorgehensweise in dieser Angelegenheit. Und jetzt möchte ich Sie bitten, in Ihre Hausräumlichkeiten zurückzukehren bevor ich es mir noch anders überlege und doch auf einen Schulverweis für Sie beim Zaubereiministerium plädiere."  
Mit diesen Worten lief sie an Christy vorbei und hielt ihr die Tür auf. „Wenn ich bitten dürfte, Miss Cooper."  
Zitternd vor Wut stürmte Christy an ihr vorbei und wollte sich schon auf den Weg zu ihrem Haus machen als Umbridge sie nochmal zurückrief. „Ach, übrigens, hier ist noch etwas für Sie." Christy drehte sich mit zusammengeballten Fäusten nach ihr um und sah das Stück Pergament, das Umbridge in der Hand hielt und ihr damit zuwinkte. „Sehr gefühlsduselig, dieser Krum, aber wem's gefällt..."  
„Sie..!"  
„Ah, ah, aaaah, zügeln Sie Ihr Temperament, Miss Cooper!" Christy musste sich zusammenreißen, ihr nicht Viktors Brief aus der Hand zu reißen. Zähneknirschend nahm sie ihn von Umbridge entgegen und stampfte dann wenig elegant die Gänge entlang.  
Im Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaws konnte sie sich endlich etwas beruhigen. Niemand sonst war hier und sie setzte sich in einen der bequemen Ohrensessel, um in Ruhe Viktors Brief zu lesen.

 _Meine liebe Christy,_

 _leider bekam ich nicht mehr die Möglichkeit, dir persönlich Bescheid zu geben, da ich dazu angewiesen wurde, meine persönliche Habe so schnell wie möglich zu packen und dann aus Hogwarts zu verschwinden. Da mir ziemlich deutlich klar gemacht wurde, dass auch ein Aufenthalt in Hogsmeade nicht erwünscht ist, bin ich jetzt erst einmal wieder bei meiner Mutter zu Hause und nach dem Wochenende muss ich nach Durmstrang zurück.  
Es tut mir so leid, wie alles gelaufen ist und ich vermisse dich jetzt schon mehr als ich in Worten ausdrücken kann. Es macht mir Sorgen, dass du dieser Umbridge nun alleine entgegentreten musst und ich nicht an deiner Seite sein kann. Bitte denke immer daran, dass ich dich liebe und dich nicht im Stich lassen werde. Ich lasse mir irgendetwas einfallen.  
Doch bis dahin werde ich dich nur in meinen Träumen sehen können...  
Pass auf unser Kind auf._

 _Dein Viktor  
_  
Als Christy fertig mit Lesen war, verschwamm alles vor ihren Augen, wegen der Tränen, die sich darin breit gemacht hatten. Wie sehr wünschte sie sich einen Ort, an dem sie hemmungslos weinen könnte aber dafür gab es hier nun keine Möglichkeit mehr, seit Viktors Suite nicht mehr für sie zugänglich war.  
Mit aller Macht drängte sie die Tränen zurück und begab sich in ihren Schlafsaal. Die anderen Mädchen schlummerten unbekümmert in ihren Himmelbetten und sie beneidete sie um ihre Sorglosigkeit. Stille Tränen durchnässten ihr Kopfkissen, als sie sich endlich zum Schlafen legte.

Früh am Morgen erwachte Christy mit dumpfen Kopfschmerzen. Irgendetwas war vollkommen falsch doch ihr umnebelter Verstand ließ sie keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Durch die zwei großen Turmfenster in ihrem Zimmer schien die Sonne und zauberte die schönsten Muster auf ihre Bettdecke. Mühsam richtete Christy sich auf und schlug sie zurück.

Dabei segelte ein kleines Stück Pergament vom Bett zu Boden. Stirnrunzelnd sah sie ihm dabei zu und dann kam die Erinnerung mit aller Wucht zurück. _Viktor! Er war fort!_ Verzweifelt ballte Christy die Hände zu Fäusten bis es weh tat. Was sollte sie denn jetzt tun? Bis zu den Osterferien war es noch eine Ewigkeit und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie es bis dahin ohne ihn aushalten konnte.

Sie hatte den Spott und die Gemeinheiten der anderen Schüler nur überstanden weil er zu ihr stand. Am liebsten wäre sie davon gelaufen aber wohin? Ihr Mund öffnete sich zu einem Schrei doch es kam nur ein verzweifelter Schluchzer. Ihre Brust wollte zerspringen und da packte sie eine unfassbare Wut. Wie konnte diese Person so etwas tun? Und wie hatte Dumbledore das zulassen können? Sah denn keiner, wie sehr sie Viktor inzwischen brauchte? Sie, die nie hatte lieben wollen um genau solche Situationen zu umschiffen. Irgendwie musste sie jetzt die Tage überstehen, allein schon dem Baby zuliebe.

Schwach stand Christy auf um sich für den kommenden Schultag zu richten. Zum Frühstück war es jetzt ohnehin bereits zu spät doch sie hatte auch keinen Hunger. Der Vormittag verging und am Mittagstisch konnte Christy sich an kein einziges Wort aus dem Unterricht erinnern. Doch es war ihr gleich.

Die Teller füllten sich und ihre Mitschüler machten sich darüber her. Sie jedoch stocherte nur lustlos darin rum - sie hatte keinen Appetit. Mit einem kleinen Stich im Herzen dachte sie an das neue Leben dass sie darunter trug und zwang sich dazu, wenigstens ein paar Happen zu essen. Keine gute Idee - Christy sprang auf und rannte zu den Toiletten wo sie alles wieder erbrechen musste, was sie zuvor mühsam zu sich genommen hatte.

Auf wackeligen Beinen ging sie in ihren Schlafsaal, wo sie sich nur einen Moment hinlegen wollte, damit der Raum aufhörte, sich zu drehen. Als sie das nächste Mal die Augen aufschlug, dämmerte es bereits. _Verdammt! Ich hab den gesamten Unterricht verschlafen!_ Christy wollte aufstehen doch ihre Beine versagten ihr den Dienst also begnügte sie sich damit, erst einmal auf der Bettkante sitzen zu bleiben.

Ihr Hals war vollkommen ausgetrocknet und ihr Magen schmerzte. Dazu kam der scheußliche Geschmack im Mund. Mit aller Willenskraft, die sie aufbringen konnte, stand sie auf und ging in das kleine Badezimmer, dass sie sich mit den anderen Mädchen teilte. Der Blick in den Spiegel war nicht gerade erbaulich - sie sah nicht sonderlich fit aus. Mit der hohlen Hand schöpfte sie sich ein wenig Wasser ins Gesicht und trank ein paar Schlucke. Als sie sich aufrichtete, schlug ihr Magen direkt wieder Purzelbäume und sie musste sich wirklich konzentrieren um nicht sofort wieder zu würgen.

Sie beschloss, sich zu schonen und ging statt in die große Halle auf direktem Weg wieder zurück in ihr weiches Bett. Sie schaffte es nicht einmal, ihren Pyjama anzuziehen. Hoffentlich ging es ihr morgen wieder besser denn das letzte, was sie jetzt noch gebrauchen konnte, war krank zu werden. Fast augenblicklich schlief sie ein.

Am folgenden Morgen waren die Schmerzen verschwunden und Christy fühlte sich einigermaßen ausgeruht. Leise, um die anderen nicht zu wecken, nahm sie sich frische Kleidung und verschwand ins Badezimmer um ausgiebig zu duschen. Leider konnte das heiße Wasser nicht alles von ihr abspülen und als die Gedanken an Viktor kamen, vermischten sich ihre Tränen mit dem Wasser der Dusche.

Wehmütig dachte sie an die heißen Nächte und besonders an die Letzte zurück. Er hatte ihr seine Liebe gestanden und sie hatte furchtbar reagiert. Dabei wurde ihr jetzt klar, dass sie sich ein Leben ohne ihn wirklich nicht mehr vorstellen konnte. Und das lag nicht allein an dem Zwerg der bald ihrer beider Leben aus den Fugen werfen würde. Sie hatte das dringende Bedürfnis, mit jemandem zu sprechen doch da war niemand. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben bedauerte sie, dass sie keine Freunde hier hatte. All die heißen Nächte und die vielen Liebhaber kamen ihr plötzlich vollkommen sinnlos vor. _Was bin ich nur für ein armseliges Wesen?_ sinnierte sie. Geräusche aus dem Schlafsaal rissen sie zurück in die Gegenwart. Eilig stellte Christy das Wasser ab und wickelte sich stramm in ihr Handtuch.

Die nächsten Tage und Wochen verliefen alle nach dem gleichen Muster. Christy konnte kaum etwas essen und wenn sie es doch schaffte, musste sie nicht selten kurz darauf alles wieder erbrechen. Allmählich schwanden ihre Kräfte und das ermunterte die Schüler der anderen Häuser, ihre Sticheleien wieder aufzunehmen. Sie konnte kaum einen Schritt tun ohne dass ihr jemand Boshaftigkeiten an der Kopf warf. Das absolute Highlight war der letzte Freitag gewesen.

Christy war spät dran für den Zaubertränkeunterricht und hastete durch die Gänge im Kerker als ihr jemand ein Bein stellte. In der letzten Sekunde konnte sie sich mit den Händen abfangen, was ihr aufgeschürfte Handballen bescherte. Irritiert blickte sie sich um und starrte in das hämische Grinsen einer schwarzhaarigen Slytherinschülerin. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen versuchte sie sich zu erinnern, ob sie das Mädchen kannte.

"Was zur Hölle sollte das denn?", fragte sie während sie sich aufrappelte. Die Schwarzhaarige grinste noch breiter, beugte sich vor und riss die ohnehin schon geschwächte Christy am Oberarm zu sich heran. "Ich denke, ich werde dir ein paar Manieren beibringen, du Flittchen. Deinetwegen wurde Draco von diesem Scheißkerl zu Brei geschlagen!", zischte sie.

Christys Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck und im selben Moment, noch ehe sie reagieren konnte, traf sie der erste Schlag in den Magen. Sie klappte vornüber und schlang ihre Arme um ihre Mitte. Im Augenwinkel sah sie, wie ihr Gegenüber zu einem weiteren Schlag ausholte doch Schritte ließen diese innehalten. "Glück gehabt, Blondie. Aber denk dran - wenn du dich Draco noch ein einziges Mal auch nur auf hundert Meter näherst dann brauchst du einen Heiler!" Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie und ließ die zitternde Christy zurück, die vollkommen fertig zusammen sackte.

Nahm das alles denn nie ein Ende? Natürlich war sie jetzt auch noch viel zu spät dran, Snape würde sie in der Luft zerreissen. Das konnte und wollte sie heute nicht ertragen. Zu allem Elend wurde ihr auch schon wieder übel und so schleppte sie sich mit letzter Kraft in den Krankenflügel. Kaum trat sie durch die Tür, eilte ihr auch schon eine sehr besorgt aussehende Madame Pomfrey entgegen. "Um Himmels Willen, Kindchen! Was ist denn mit Ihnen passiert?" rief sie, "Kommen Sie, kommen Sie!"

Mit eisernem Griff bugsierte sie Christy in eines der Betten und zwang sie dazu, sich hin zu legen. "Und jetzt erzählen Sie mir, was passiert ist. Sie sehen ja grauenvoll aus!", forderte die Heilerin sie auf.

"Ich war spät dran für den Unterricht bei Professor Snape - ich hab nicht richtig geschaut und bin gestolpert", brachte sie zaghaft lächelnd hervor.

"So, so, gestolpert? Davon bekommt man aber nicht solch dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und zudem sehen sie aus, als hätten sie seit Wochen nichts zu essen bekommen! Miss Smith wird auch jeden Moment hier sein," schloss Madame Pomfrey.

"Ich esse schon… Aber irgendwie kann ich kaum etwas bei mir behalten... ", flüsterte Christy. Auf einmal fühlte sie sich furchtbar schuldig, nicht früher damit hergekommen zu sein. Was, wenn der Krümel einen Schaden erlitten hatte? Was würde Viktor sagen? Und schon wieder begannen die Tränen zu fließen.

"Oh nicht doch, Miss Cooper. Wir bekommen Sie schon wieder hin. Trinken Sie das." Auch wenn sie ein schlechtes Gefühl dabei hatte, nahm Christy den Becher mit der dampfenden Flüssigkeit und trank ihn gehorsam in einem Zug leer. Augenblicklich kam der erwartete Würgereiz und Christy sah sich panisch um. Madame Pomfrey reichte ihr gerade noch rechtzeitig eine Schale, Überraschung im Blick. "Das ist seltsam…" murmelte sie, "wie lange geht das schon so, Miss Cooper?"

Stöhnend ließ Christy sich in das Kissen sinken und dachte nach. "Ich glaube, fünf oder sechs Wochen? Ich bin nicht sicher."

"Und sie sind nicht auf die Idee gekommen, mich um Rat zu bitten? Oder Miss Smith? Bei Merlins Bart, Kind! Sie sind sicher fünf, sechs Kilo leichter und leichenblass! Warum hat mich niemand informiert? Haben Ihre Lehrer keine Augen im Kopf?" Kopfschüttelnd rauschte sie in ihr kleines Büro.

Am späten Abend,als alle Untersuchungen abgeschlossen waren, war Christy völlig ausgelaugt. Man hatte nichts finden können und verschieden Tränke hatten alle das selbe Ergebnis gebracht: Christy über eine Schüssel gebeugt, mit tränenden Augen und schmerzenden Eingeweiden. Also wollten die beiden Heilerinnen sich mit den Kollegen im St. Mungos beraten, was zu tun sein.

Christys Hände lagen auf der nun schon deutlicher zu sehenden Wölbung ihres Bauches. Sie wollte Viktor nicht beunruhigen und sie fürchtete sich auch vor seiner Reaktion, darum hatte sie in den vielen Briefen an ihn nichts von allem erwähnt. Ihr einziger Vertrauter war Jim, der sich sehr besorgt zeigte und sie immer wieder bat, Viktor zu informieren. Es tat ihr weh, ihm solchen Kummer zu bereiten und jetzt musste sie ihm auch noch mitteilen, dass sie in den kommenden Tagen ins Hospital verlegt werden würde. Ergeben schloss sie die Augen und wie so oft in letzter Zeit schlief sie sofort ein.

Da sich an ihrem Zustand auch am Wochenende nichts änderte, beschlossen Madame Pomfrey und Miss Smith am Montagmorgen dass es nun an der Zeit wäre, zu handeln. Seufzend gab Christy ihr Einverständnis und schon wenige Stunden später lag sie in einem der Krankenhausbetten.

Etliche Untersuchungen später hatte man auch hier keine Erklärung für ihren schlechten Zustand gefunden doch immerhin ging es dem Baby gut - es bekam, was es brauchte zulasten von Christys Körper. Zu ihrem grenzenlosen Erstaunen war Jim schon da gewesen, bevor sie eingeliefert wurde und er machte ein derart finsteres Gesicht, dass sie sich noch mieser fühlte.

Er wich ihr bei keiner Untersuchung von der Seite und hielt unablässig ihre Hand. Sie war so dankbar, dass sie keine Worte fand, doch die waren in dieser Freundschaft nicht nötig. Jim verstand sie auch so und darum tat er das einzig Sinnvolle: er schrieb einen Brief an Viktor. Vielleicht konnte er seinem Mädchen helfen bevor sie endgültig zusammenbrach. Schon jetzt glitt sie immer wieder in die Bewusstlosigkeit und Jim hatte ehrlich Angst um sie. Er war ihr Freund und ihr Vertrauter - ihr einziger, bevor Viktor in ihr Leben gestürmt war und es komplett auf den Kopf gestellt hatte.

Die nächsten zwei Monate waren die Hölle für Viktor. Er vermisste Christy so sehr, dass es an körperliche Schmerzen grenzte. Und seinem kleinen Kumpel ging es ähnlich. Nicht selten wachte er davon auf, dass er einen Ständer hatte, da seine Träume zwar nicht ausschließlich aber verdammt oft von Christy handelten.  
Und tagsüber musste er sich manchmal zwei oder drei Mal einen runterholen da er es nicht vermeiden konnte, an Christy zu denken und dies leider fast immer diese körperliche Reaktion hervorrief.  
Mehrfach hätte er die Gelegenheit gehabt, andere Mädchen zu vögeln aber Christy hatte ihn, womöglich für immer, für die restliche Frauenwelt verdorben. Er reagierte zwar immer noch körperlich auf andere Frauen aber im Endeffekt brachte er es nicht übers Herz, Christy zu betrügen.  
Vor Kurzem hatte ihm eine besonders forsche Schülerin aus seinem Jahrgang in der Männerdusche aufgelauert, die er im letzten Jahr schon mal zwei Wochen als Spielzeug gehabt aber seit Christy mehrfach abblitzen lassen hatte. Sie wollte einfach nicht akzeptieren, dass er nichts mehr von ihr wollte.

Als er spät abends vom Joggen zurück gekommen war um etwas Anspannung abzubauen, war er anschließend in die Dusche gegangen wo ihn dann eine nackte Kalina erwartet hatte. Da ihm bei ihrem nicht zu verachtenden Körper wieder der Tag in Erinnerung gerufen wurde, als er und zwei seiner Kumpels ihr alle drei Löcher gleichzeitig gestopft hatten und er sexuell außerdem extrem ausgehungert war, reagierte sein Schwanz prompt, was sie mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen quittierte. Doch als sie vor ihm auf die Knie ging und seinen Schwanz in ihren Mund nahm, riss er sie hart an den Haaren wieder hoch.

Sie dachte erst, es würde zu seinem Spiel gehören aber er machte ihr relativ grob klar, dass das nicht der Fall war. Als sie weinend mit einem Handtuch um sich geschlungen aus der Dusche rannte, hatte er fast schon ein bisschen Mitleid mit ihr aber auch nur fast. Er hatte ihr wirklich oft genug gesagt, dass sie sich keine Hoffnungen zu machen brauchte. Wenn sie das nicht akzeptieren konnte, war das ihr Problem, nicht seines. Er hatte genug eigene.  
Auch an seine Schule waren natürlich schon die Neuigkeiten vorgedrungen aber hier machte ihm keiner einen Vorwurf. Im Gegenteil. Seine Kameraden gratulierten ihm sogar mit ausgiebigen Schulterklopfen zu dem fantastischen Fang, den er gemacht hatte auch wenn die meisten sich wunderten, warum er das Mädchen nicht zur Abtreibung überredet hatte.

Keiner konnte sich Viktor so richtig als Vater vorstellen. Aber sie vermuteten, dass es einfach schon zu spät gewesen war, als er davon erfuhr. Sie dachten, er hätte sie bereits während des Trimagischen Turniers geschwängert und dass dies auch der Grund gewesen war, dass er erneut nach Hogwarts wollte, als er davon erfuhr. Dieses Gerücht hielt sich hartnäckig. Aber ihm war es egal, er ließ sie denken, was sie wollten. Es hatte ihn noch nie wirklich gekümmert, was andere von ihm hielten oder über ihn dachten.  
Und die Mädchen hofften einfach nur, dass er Christy überdrüssig geworden war und deshalb nach Hause zurückgekehrt sei weshalb er sich kaum vor sexuellen Avancen retten konnte. Mittlerweile war er deshalb nur noch genervt und er sah einfach keinen Ausweg aus dieser Misere.

Christy und er schrieben sich regelmäßig aber sie hatte ihn durch die Blume wissen lassen, dass ihre Post mitgelesen wurde, so dass er sich zurückhalten musste, bei dem was er schrieb. Allerdings hatte er auch noch keine zündende Idee, was er machen konnte.  
Das Schicksal bescherte ihm dann eine Möglichkeit, wie er sie endlich wieder sehen konnte aber unter denkbar schlechten Umständen…

Mitte März erreichte ihn morgens eine Eule, die ihn sofort das Nötigste packen ließ. Bei seinem Schulleiter ließ Viktor sich für die nächsten Tage beurlauben und dieser sicherte ihm zu, dass er auch länger weg bleiben dürfe, wenn die Situation es erforderlich machen sollte.  
Voller Sorgen machte Viktor sich auf den Weg nach London und erreichte schließlich St. Mungos. Dort erkundigte er sich nach der Zimmernummer und hastete so schnell wie möglich in den zweiten Stock. Als er die Zimmertür öffnete, blieb er beim Anblick von Christy in dem Krankenbett entsetzt stehen. Sie war so unglaublich blass und hatte dunkle Augenränder. Leise trat er ein, um sie nicht zu wecken und zog sich dann einen Stuhl ans Bett, um sich neben sie zu setzen. Mit zitternden Händen ergriff er ihre linke Hand, die so zart und zerbrechlich in seinen wirkte. Er drückte einen Kuss auf ihre Finger und wünschte sich, er hätte für sie da sein können, als sie ihn gebraucht hatte.  
Ein Zucken ihrer Finger ließ ihn aufschauen. Sie blickte ihn an, brauchte aber einen Moment, um zu realisieren, wer da an ihrem Bett saß. „Viktor? Bist du es wirklich?" Ihre Stimme war ganz rau und Viktors Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Noch nie hatte er seine lebhafte und wunderschöne Christy in solch einem jämmerlichen Zustand gesehen. „Ja, Schatz, ich bin es", antwortete er mit belegter Stimme. Tränen quollen aus ihren Augen und liefen ihre eingefallenen Wangen hinab. „Woher wusstest du, dass ich hier bin?", fragte sie nachdem sie sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte.

„Jim hat mir eine Eule geschickt und nur gesagt, dass ich so schnell wie möglich kommen solle. Und das habe ich gemacht. Was ist denn mit dir passiert? Und wie geht es unserem Baby?"  
Nervös nestelte sie an ihrer Bettdecke herum. „Ich denke, dem Kleinen geht es soweit ganz gut."  
„Und was ist mit dir?", begehrte er zu erfahren.  
„Ich weiß nicht... seit du gegangen bist, war mir alles einfach ein Bisschen zu viel. Mir war fast jeden Tag übel aber Madame Pomfrey konnte nicht feststellen, woran es liegt. Auch Miss Smith fand keine Ursache dafür. Und da ich kaum noch was zu mir nehmen konnte, ohne mich zu erbrechen, wurde ich immer schwächer. Miss Smith und Madame Pomfrey haben sich so viele Sorgen um mich gemacht, dass sie beschlossen, es wäre besser, mich hierher zu bringen und nun bin ich hier."  
„Und was sagen die Ärzte dazu?"  
„Sie sagen, es gibt keine körperlichen Ursachen für mein Leiden. Alles scheint okay zu sein und doch verweigert mein Körper sämtliche Nahrung und fast alles an Getränken."  
„Wieso hast du mir nichts davon geschrieben, dass es dir so schlecht geht? Hätte ich das gewusst, hätte ich auf den Schulverweis geschissen und hätte dich dort rausgeholt!" Sein Ton war vorwurfsvoll und Christy fragte sich, warum sie ihm tatsächlich nichts davon gesagt hatte.  
„Vermutlich hatte ich genau vor so einer Viktor-Reaktion Angst", erwiderte sie und blickte ihm reumütig ins Gesicht. Viktor konnte nicht mehr länger an sich halten und setzte sich direkt zu ihr aufs Bett. Er nahm sie in den Arm und zuckte erneut zusammen als er jeden einzelnen Knochen von ihr spüren konnte.  
„Ich glaube, ich weiß genau, was dir in diesem Zustand helfen wird. Ich werde jetzt deine Sachen packen und dann gehen wir zu mir nach Hause."  
„Aber Viktor, ich glaube nicht, dass die Ärzte mich einfach so entlassen werden."  
„Lass das nur mich regeln." Und damit stürmte er hinaus. Aus dem Gang vor ihrem Zimmer hörte sie den Tumult zunehmen bis Viktor die Diskussion mit einem Brüllen, das fast die Wände wackeln ließ, beendete.

„So, wir können jetzt gehen", sagte er so ruhig als hätte er eben nicht das halbe Krankenhaus zusammengebrüllt, als er in das Zimmer zurück kam. Er half Christy beim Anziehen, stopfte die restlichen paar persönlichen Gegenstände, die Christy dabei gehabt hatte, in ihre Tasche und stützte sie dann beim Gehen ab.  
Als sie das Krankenhaus verließen, fragte Christy: „Wohin bringst du mich jetzt?"  
„Jetzt bringe ich dich erst einmal zu mir nach Hause und meine Mamo wird dich in wenigen Tagen wieder aufgepäppelt haben. Du wirst sehen, frische Luft, viel Ruhe und leckeres Essen wird dich ganz schnell wieder auf die Beine bringen."  
Kurze Zeit später standen sie bereits in dem Wohnzimmer im Haus seiner Mutter, die zwar ziemlich überrascht über den unverhofften Besuch war aber nach einem kurzen Blick auf Christy auf bulgarisch ausrief: „Kind, du siehst ja schrecklich aus! Ich mach dir jetzt erst einmal etwas Vernünftiges zum Essen." Und damit verschwand sie in ihrer Küche. Christy sah Viktor fragend an und er übersetzte ihr kurz, was seine Mamo gesagt hatte.

Ein kleines Lächeln machte sich auf Christy Wangen bemerkbar, das Viktors Herz wärmte und ihn seit Monaten das erste Mal wieder richtig Luft bekommen ließ. Er küsste sie zärtlich auf die Stirn und dann half er ihr in die Küche, wo bereits die ersten köstlichen Dämpfe herumwaberten und ein leckeres Essen versprachen. In dem Moment knurrte Christys Magen vernehmlich und alle drei begannen gleichzeitig herzhaft zu lachen.


	12. Chapter 12

Zu Christys grenzenlosem Erstaunen war ihre Krankheit, wenn man es denn so nennen konnte, wie weggeblasen. Hungrig machte sie sich über das köstliche Essen her, dass Viktors Mum gezaubert hatte. Sie kannte die bulgarische Küche nur vom letzten Jahr als es diverse Köstlichkeiten während des Trimagischen Turniers gegeben hatte.

Viktor saß ihr gegenüber und beobachtete jede noch so kleine Regung auf der Suche nach einem Hinweis, dass ihr wieder übel wurde. Doch da war nichts. Das beruhigte ihn zumindest ein bisschen. Doch so, wie sie aussah, war das Ganze noch lange nicht ausgestanden. Es würde eine ganze Weile dauern, bis sein Mädchen wieder die Alte wäre. Mama Krum saß ihr gegenüber und beobachtete Christy und ihren Jungen stillschweigend. So hatte sie Viktor noch nie erlebt und sie freute sich wirklich darüber, dass er scheinbar angekommen und glücklich war.

Ein kleiner Knuff in Christys Bauch sorgte dafür, dass sie die Gabel fallen ließ und ihre Hände augenblicklich zu ihrem Unterleib wanderten. Ungläubig blickte sie in die besorgten Augen von Viktor. "Viktor…", wisperte sie. Stups. Da war es wieder.

"Christy, was ist los? Hast du Schmerzen?" Viktor war von seinem Stuhl aufgesprungen und beugte sich zu ihr. "Nein, warte", antwortete sie und nahm seine Hand in ihre. Sie legte sie auf ihren Bauch, auf die Stelle wo zuvor ihre eigene gelegen hatte. Dann schloss sie die Augen und wartete. Sie wurde nicht enttäuscht. Das Baby bewegte sich und trat gegen ihrer beiden Hände.

Sie öffnete ihre Augen wieder und sah Viktor an der sie angrinste. Dann nahm er sie stürmisch in die Arme und drückte sie. "Viktor… Keine… Luft!", presste sie hervor und er lockerte sofort seinen Griff um sie dann zärtlich zu küssen. Dann blickte er voller Stolz zu seiner Mutter, die ihn wissend anlächelte.

Nach dem Essen brachte Viktor Christy ins sein Badezimmer und legte ihr ein paar Handtücher bereit. Als er sich umdrehte, hatte sie sich bereits ausgezogen und ihm stockte der Atem. _Wie dünn und zerbrechlich sie ist,_ dachte er und die Wut überkam ihn. Irgendjemanden würde er hierfür zur Rechenschaft ziehen doch das Ziehen in seinen Shorts lenkte ihn ein bisschen ab.

Selbst so ausgezehrt fand er sie wunderschön und atemberaubend. Ein entschuldigendes Lächeln schlich sich auf Christys wunderschönes Gesicht und eilig verschwand sie hinter dem Duschvorhang. Wenn sie nicht gerade erst quasi dem Tod von der Schippe gesprungen wäre, wäre er auf der Stelle über sie hergefallen aber so wollte er ihr erst ein bisschen Zeit lassen um sie wieder zu Kräften kommen zu lassen.

Schon lange hatte Christy sich nicht mehr so wohl gefühlt. Das Essen und die Dusche hatten ihre Lebensgeister geweckt und obwohl sie sich noch unheimlich wackelig fühlte, wusste sie, dass alles gut werden würde. Natürlich würde es das. Viktors gequälter Gesichtsausdruck als er sie eben nackt gesehen hatte erschien vor ihrem inneren Auge. Was setze sie ihn bloß für Qualen aus? Leise Furcht ergriff Besitz von ihrem Herzen. _Was, wenn ihm das alles zuviel wurde?_

Sie wusste, dass er nur mit dem Finger schnippen musste und sofort zehn Mädchen an jedem hätte. Er hatte ihr zwar seine Liebe gestanden doch was, wenn das nur um des Kindes Willen gewesen war? Aus Pflichtgefühl? Ihr Herz sagte zwar etwas anderes doch wie so oft behielt ihr Hirn die Oberhand. Ihr ganzes Leben war sie nicht geliebt worden, warum sollte das jetzt anders sein?

Sie musste ihm sagen, dass sie ihn liebte - denn das war ihr in den letzten Tagen klar geworden - und dass sie nichts lieber wollte, als mit ihm alt zu werden und vielleicht noch mehr Kinder zu bekommen wenn sie etwas älter waren. Doch er musste wissen, dass er nicht bei ihr bleiben musste. Sie war eine Zumutung mit ihrem verkrüppelten Herzen und all den kleinen Katastrophen, die zu ihrem Leben gehörten. Das war sie ihm schuldig.

Als sie endlich aus der Dusche trat, hätte sie beinahe einen Herzinfarkt bekommen. An dem kleinen Badezimmerfenster hopste Tweet auf und ab, seine Federn zerzaust von dem Wind. Ungläubig öffnete sie das Fenster und ließ ihn ein. Zum Glück war Viktor nicht hier. Die Schleiereule landete auf dem Waschbecken und streckte ihr pflichtbewusst ihr rechtes Bein entgegen an dem eine kleine Pergamentrolle war. Christy brauchte drei Anläufe um den Knoten zu lösen. Tweet schuhute leise und flog dann aus dem Fenster nach draußen.

Das Mädchen setzte sich auf den Fliesenboden und versuchte, nicht zu hyperventilieren. _Kopf zwischen die Knie!_ befahl sie sich und das half tatsächlich ein wenig. Die Nachricht konnte nur von ihrer Mutter sein und das machte ihr Angst. Was war nun schon wieder? Hatte sie nicht bereits genug erduldet? Sie atmete tief durch und entrollte das den Brief.

 _Meine liebe Tochter,_

 _ich weiß, ich war dir nie eine gute Mutter. Ich würde gerne sagen, dass mir das leid tut doch ich wusste es nicht besser. Du kennst ja deine Großeltern. Die letzten Wochen waren die Hölle. Von Cornelius erfuhren wir, was in der Schule alles vorgefallen war. Natürlich sind Vater und ich nach wie vor nicht glücklich über den Weg, den du gewählt hast aber dennoch bist du unser Fleisch und Blut und wir möchten nur dein Bestes. Es fällt mir sehr schwer, dir diese Zeilen zu schreiben weil es bedeutet, dass ich einsehen musste, was für ein schrecklicher Mensch ich dir gegenüber gewesen sein muss._

 _Als du dann ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert wurdest, war ich vor Schrecken wie gelähmt. Doch als ich deinen störrischen Vater endlich überzeugt hatte, dich zu besuchen, warst du nicht mehr da und keiner konnte oder wollte uns sagen, wo du bist. Du kannst dir sicher vorstellen, wie sauer dein Vater war. Ich habe ihn so noch nie gesehen, er war anders als sonst. Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass er sich tatsächlich gewünscht hatte, dich zu sehen. Die letzte Zeit war auch für ihn nicht einfach, weißt du?_

 _Allmählich gewinne ich den Eindruck, dass an den Schauermärchen die Albus Dumbledore und Harry Potter verbreiten mehr Wahrheit ist als Cornelius denkt._

 _Es könnte auch möglich sein, dass dein Vater seinen Posten verliert. Wir hatten letzte Woche eine lange Diskussion mit Draco und seinen Eltern und schließlich rückte der junge Malfoy mit der unfassbaren Wahrheit heraus. Zu seinem Glück ist sein Vater ein mächtiger Zauberer, ich weiß nicht, wie es sonst ausgegangen wäre. Jedenfalls werden sie unser Grundstück nie wieder betreten._

 _Du siehst, hier ist einiges im Argen. Was sind wir nur für eine kaputte Familie? Ich bitte dich nicht um Vergebung weil es für mein Verhalten keine Entschuldigung gibt aber bitte versuche, mich nicht zu hassen. Ich wollte immer nur dein Bestes._

 _In Liebe,_

 _deine Mutter_

Ungläubig las Christy den Brief noch ein zweites und dann noch ein drittes Mal. War das eine Falle? Konnte sie ihren Worten etwa Glauben schenken? Schließlich erhob sie sich und ging leise in Viktors Zimmer. Sie ließ das Handtuch sinken, dass sie um sich geschlungen hatte, und zog sich bequeme Klamotten an. Damit sah sie zwar nicht wirklich aufregend aus, aber der Wohlfühlfakor hatte gerade Vorrang. Und außerdem wirkte Viktor nicht wie jemand, der besonders viel Wert auf schicke Kleidung bei Frauen legte.

Sie würde heute noch zwei Briefe schreiben müssen doch zuerst hatte sie dringendere Probleme. Als ob er Gedanken lesen könnte, trat Viktor hinter sie und legte seine starken Arme um sie. "Viktor…", wisperte sie und lehnte sich gegen ihn.

"Hey mein Schatz, wie geht es dir?"

"Schon deutlich besser", antwortete sie in seine Arme gekuschelt. Er gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Schläfe und wiegte sie in seinen Armen. Bei dieser zärtlichen Geste bekam sie schon wieder Tränen in die Augen. Noch eine Weile verharrten sie so, wollten das wohlige Gefühl in die Länge ziehen, doch irgendwann drehte Christy sich in Viktors Armen, um ihn anschauen zu können. "Meine Mutter hat mir geschrieben", begann sie übergangslos.

Sofort zogen Gewitterwolken in Viktors Augen auf und sein Kiefer spannte sich an. Sie griff nach seinem Kopf und zog ihn zu sich runter, küsste seine Kinnpartie und drückte ihm dann noch einen zarten Kuss auf den Mund bevor sie wieder etwas auf Abstand ging. "Dieses Mal ist es glaube ich nichts Schlimmes."  
"Wie, glaubst du?"

Sie holte den Brief vom Bett, wo sie ihn nach dem Duschen abgelegt hatte. "Schau selbst mal. Was hältst du davon?" Sie reichte ihm das Pergament und beobachtete dann das Wechselbad der Gefühle in seinem Gesicht. Es reichte von verärgert, über skeptisch, bis erstaunt und dann misstrauisch. "Keine Ahnung, was ich davon halten soll… Das hört sich fast zu gut an, um wahr zu sein", gab er zu bedenken.

"Ja, so in etwa geht es mir damit auch", seufzte sie. "Ich wäre froh, wenn solch ein Gesinnungswandel stattgefunden hätte. Aber warum jetzt? Siebzehn Jahre lang ging ich meinen Eltern praktisch am Arsch vorbei und jetzt auf einmal fangen sie an, sich für das geschwängerte Flittchen zu interessieren?"

"Es sollen noch Zeichen und Wunder geschehen. Wer weiß? Vielleicht meint sie es ja wirklich ernst. Und jetzt, da Draco zugegeben hat, was er dir angetan hat, wurden deinen Eltern eventuell mal richtig die Augen geöffnet."

"Mag sein…"

"Was hältst du davon, wenn wir ein bisschen spazieren gehen, damit du mal den Kopf ein wenig frei kriegst?", fragte Viktor Christy.

"Das hört sich gut an. Dann sehe ich euer Haus und Bulgarien endlich auch mal von draußen", kicherte sie. Viktor drückte ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn und nahm sie dann an die Hand, um mit ihr die Treppen hinunterzusteigen. Er hatte Angst, dass sie ihm auf der Treppe stolpern würde oder vielleicht einen Schwächeanfall bekommen könnte, und das wollte er auf keinen Fall riskieren.

Im Vorbeigehen sagte er seiner Mutter, die gerade mit einem Staubwedel auf Wollmäusejagd war, bescheid, dass sie ein bisschen rausgehen aber bis zum Mittagessen wieder zurück sein würden. Sie antwortete irgendwas, was er aber aufgrund der Tatsache, dass sie mit hochgestrecktem Hintern und dem Kopf halb unter der Couch, nicht wirklich hören konnte. Sie warfen sich beide einen Blick zu und mussten schmunzeln. Da Christy nicht wirklich passende Kleidung dabei hatte, gab er ihr einen der dicken Mäntel seiner Mutter, der ihr nur ein wenig zu weit war. Dann gab er ihr noch ein paar Handschuhe und eine kuschelige Fellmütze, die er ihr auf liebevoll auf den Kopf drückte, bevor er sich selbst etwas Warmes überzog.

Draußen herrschten knackige zwei Grad und für Christy, die noch ziemlich geschwächt war, war es gar nicht so leicht, den Temperaturen standzuhalten. Aber mit der warmen Kleidung war es einigermaßen erträglich. Die Luft roch herrlich frisch, beinahe süß, ganz anders als in London, und Christy sog sie mit tiefen Atemzügen ein. Ihr Blick fiel bewundernd über die schöne Landschaft, die jetzt, Mitte März, noch unter einer Schneedecke lag. Hand in Hand liefen sie bestimmt fünfzehn Minuten durch die verzaubert wirkende Natur als er merkte, dass Christy langsam erschöpft war. Daher machte er sich mit ihr auf den Weg in Richtung Zuhause. Viktor, der sah, wie sie alles mit glühenden Wangen und leuchtenden Augen betrachtete, folgte ihrem Blick und fragte: "Gefällt es dir?"

"Es ist wunderschön. Alles wirkt so friedlich und rein. Aber ist es um die Jahreszeit immer so kalt hier?", fragte sie.

"Häufig schon. Es kommen sogar noch Muggle-Touristen her, um Ski zu fahren. Aber unser Dorf ist etwas abgelegen. Hierher verirrt sich keiner von denen."

"Das ist gut. Es ist gerade so idyllisch hier. Und ich bin sowieso am liebsten mit dir alleine", erwiderte sie beinahe schüchtern. Viktors Augen begannen bei ihren Worten zu leuchten und ehe sie es sich versah, küsste er sie auch schon. Es war ein sanfter Kuss der aber schnell an Intensität gewann. Mittlerweile spürte Christy nichts mehr von der Kälte. Sie war total erhitzt und ihr Körper wies sie pochend darauf hin, dass ihr letztes Mal schon zwei Monate her war. Als Viktor heftig atmend von ihr abließ, hätte sie fast geschrien, so falsch fühlte sich das an. Sie packte ihn am Aufschlag seines Mantels und versuchte, ihn zu sich zurück zu ziehen aber er ergriff nur zart ihre Hände und hielt sie weiterhin auf Abstand.

"Viktor, was ist los?"

"Du bist noch so schwach. Ich habe Angst, dass ich dich überfordere, dass dein Körper es noch nicht mit mir aufnehmen kann."

"Das ist mir egal! Viktor, seit zwei Monaten habe ich dich nicht mehr in mir gespürt. Es ist, als hätte man mir ein Körperteil amputiert. Ich fühle mich nicht vollständig, wenn du nicht bei mir, in mir bist…"

"Himmel, Christy, bitte! Es bedurfte schon all meiner Selbstbeherrschung, dass ich dich nicht bereits vorhin im Bad genommen habe. Du bist noch nicht soweit. Mache es mir bitte nicht so schwer, das Richtige zu tun."

"Ich scheiße auf das Richtige!", erwiderte sie hitzig und glitt mit ihren Händen unter seinen Mantel, fuhr unter seinen Pullover noch ehe er überhaupt realisierte, wie ihm geschah. Ihre Hände auf seiner Haut zu spüren fühlte sich nach der langen Zeit so unglaublich gut an und in ihm wütete ein Kampf zwischen seinem Kopf und seinem Schwanz. Doch Christy machte schnell klar, wer auf der Siegerseite stehen würde, als sie sich vor ihm in den Schnee kniete und innerhalb von Sekunden seinen Schwanz aus seinem Gefängnis befreite. Sobald ihre Lippen seine Eichel umschlossen, kapitulierte Viktor mit einem tiefen Stöhnen. Was brachte es ihm, rücksichtsvoll zu sein, wenn Christy sich weigerte, sich rücksichtsvoll behandeln zu lassen?

Mit dem Einsatz ihres kompletten oralen Stimulations-Repertoire blies sie ihn, als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr. Sie krallte sich in seinen Hintern und er musste sich an ihrem Kopf festhalten um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Er liebte es, wie sie ihn komplett in ihren Mund aufnahm, ihn dabei an den Hoden streichelte und ihm von unten in die Augen schaute. Alleine dieser Anblick ließ ihn fast kommen. doch er musste sich zusammenreißen. Als er spürte, wie sich sein Orgasmus anbahnte, riss er ihren Kopf fast grob zurück. "Stop, Christy! Nicht weiter!"

Sie schaute ihn aus diesen wunderschönen blauen Augen an, in denen ihr eigener Hunger nicht zu übersehen war. "Du hast nur zwei Möglichkeiten - entweder ich bringe das hier und jetzt zu Ende oder du fickst mich endlich!" Verzweiflung machte sich in Viktor breit. Er wollte sie, mehr als alles andere, aber sie war schwach und die eisige, schneebedeckte Landschaft war selbst für einen Quickie mehr als ungeeignet, wenn sie sowieso schon so angeschlagen war. Aber es war zu spät, er wusste es. Wenn Christy sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, könnte er auch gleich versuchen, einen Berg umzusetzen, das war genauso aussichtslos, wie Christy davon abzubringen, ihren Willen durchzusetzen. Also ergab er sich seufzend und blickte sie suchend um.

Wenn schon, sollte Christy auch etwas davon haben. Ein relativ großer, flacher Felsen fiel ihm in etwas Entfernung auf. Er packte sein mittlerweile leicht erschlafftes Glied zurück in die Hose und nahm Christy an der Hand, die sich bewusst über ihren Sieg war und breit grinste. Sie stapften durch den Schnee zum Felsen und Viktor zog seinen Mantel aus, um ihn auf den Felsen zu legen. Da er innerlich brannte, spürte er kaum den beißenden Wind. "Leg dich da drauf", wies er sie an und sie gehorchte augenblicklich. Ihre Wangen glühten in einem zarten Rosa und er sah ihren Atem, der Stoßweise aus ihr entwich.

"Dir ist klar, dass das hier 'ne schnelle Nummer werden muss, oder?"

"Das ist mir egal, hauptsache ich spüre dich endlich wieder in mir."

Mehr brauchte er nicht. Er öffnete ihren Mantel ein wenig und zog ihr die Hose ein Stück runter. Dann befreite er ebenfalls sein mittlerweile wieder voll einsatzbereites Glied indem er die Knöpfe seiner Hose öffnete. Mit den Fingern glitt er in sie, um zu prüfen, ob sie schon bereit war aber darüber hätte er sich keine Gedanken machen müssen. Sie stöhnte und wand sich unruhig, begierig und so feucht für ihn. Er legte sich ihre Beine gegen seinen Oberkörper, so dass ihre Füße auf seiner rechten Schulter zu liegen kamen. Mit seiner Eichel verrieb er ihre Feuchtigkeit etwas und rieb sich dann mit seiner ganzen Länge an ihrer Möse um sich leichter in sie schieben zu können. Nach den zwei Monaten war Christy extrem eng und er musste sich vorsichtig vorarbeiten und langsam in sie eindringen.

Sie keuchte, als sich seine Spitze in sie drängte und er hielt inne, weil er ihr nicht weh tun wollte doch sie bettelte um mehr und er gab ihr mehr. Immer wieder stieß er vorsichtig in sie, jedes Mal ein Stückchen weiter und dann war er endlich, endlich wieder in ihrer gierigen kleinen Muschi. Das Gefühl war unbeschreiblich und er vergaß alles um sie herum. Nur noch Christy zählte.

Als Viktor seinen dicke Kuppe in sie hineinpresste, musste sie nach Luft schnappen, weil es so ungewohnt war, wieder sein Glied in sich aufzunehmen. Es war so unfassbar dick aber es fühlte sich auch unglaublich an. Mit jedem Stoß drang er tiefer in sie ein und als er sich endlich komplett in ihr versenkt hatte, hatte sie das erste Mal seit zwei Monaten das Gefühl, wieder vollständig zu sein. Seine Bewegungen in ihr trieben sie in den Wahnsinn. Und obwohl er gesagt hatte, dass es schnell gehen müsse, ließ er sich jetzt doch Zeit. Er nahm sie mit langsamen genüsslichen Stößen bis sie am liebsten vor Frust laut geschrien hätte, weil sie ihn hart in sich wollte. "Viktor, bitte fick mich schneller!"

"Oh verdammt, entschuldige bitte", keuchte er zwischen seinen Stößen. "Natürlich wird es zu kalt für dich." Er nahm an Tempo auf und weil es das war, was sie die ganze Zeit gebraucht hatte, ließ sie ihn in dem Glauben, dass er sich wegen der Kälte beeilen müsse. Als er um ihre Beine herum griff und begann, ihren Kitzler zu massieren, baute sich ihr Orgasmus rasend schnell auf. "Baby, bitte, ich komm gleich!", rief sie und Viktor war nicht mehr zu halten. Heftig stieß er in sie, Dampf stieg von der Stelle auf an denen ihre Körper verbunden waren und mit einem langgezogenen Schrei, der vermutlich alle Waldtiere aufschreckte, kam Christy und Viktor folgte ihr im selben Moment. Noch ein paar Mal stieß er in sie bis sein Schwanz langsam erschlaffte und er ihn ganz aus ihr rauszog.

Schwer atmend verharrten sie einen Moment in dieser Position und dann ließ er ihre Beine hinunter. Sein Sperma floß träge aus ihr heraus und er zog sich Pullover und Unterhemd aus, um ihr sein Unterhemd zum Abwischen zu reichen bevor er sich seinen Pulli wieder überstreifte. Als sie fertig war, nahm er es von ihr entgegen, wischte sich ebenfalls notdürftig ab und packte sein Glied wieder in die Hose. Dann half er ihr auf die Beine und zog ihr die Hose wieder hoch, während sie sich auf seinen Schultern abstützte. Zum Schluss schnappte er sich noch seinen Mantel und zog ihn an, denn nachdem er Christys Körper nicht mehr an sich und um sich spürte, wurde es doch ein bisschen frisch.

Zufrieden und vorerst gesättigt machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück wobei sie öfters eine kurze Pause einlegen mussten, weil das doch ein bisschen viel Anstrengung auf einmal für Christy gewesen war. Als sie wieder in Viktors Haus ankamen stand seine Mutter schon am Herd und bereitete das Abendessen vor. Genießerisch sog Christy den Duft ein und Viktor strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, als er sah, dass sie offensichtlich wieder Appetit hatte. "Hungrig?", fragte er sie lächelnd.

"Oh ja, ich könnte einen ganzen Elch verdrücken", erwiderte sie begeistert. Dann trat sie nahe an ihn heran und wisperte in sein Ohr: "Und auf Nachtisch habe ich auch Appetit."

Viktor blickte auf sie herab und ihm wurde direkt wieder ziemlich heiß. "Du bist in der Tat ziemlich unersättlich."

"Hoffentlich dauert das Essen nicht mehr allzu lang", erwiderte sie schelmisch und trat in die Küche. Viktor blieb im Eingangsbereich zurück und musste erst einmal seinen Schwanz zur Räson bringen, bevor er ihr dann folgte.

Das Essen verlief sehr angenehm. Viktors Mutter konnte zwar nicht so gut Englisch wie Viktor aber sie verständigten sich mit Händen und Füßen und Viktor sprang ansonsten auch immer mal wieder als Dolmetscher ein. Als Viktors Mutter sich begeistert darüber äußerte, wie aufregend sie es fand, dass er tatsächlich mal ein Mädchen mit nach Hause gebracht hatte, musste Christy lachen und als sie zu Viktor schaute leuchteten seine Ohren vor Verlegenheit tatsächlich ein wenig rot.

Nach dem leckeren Essen boten Christy und Viktor noch an, beim Abräumen zu helfen aber seine Mutter scheuchte sie raus und befahl Viktor, Christy ins Bett zu bringen, denn das Arme Ding sei ja total erledigt. Sie unterdrückten beide das Grinsen, das ihnen bei dem Gedanken kommen wollte, weshalb Christy so erschöpft sei, und verabschiedeten sich für die Nacht.

In Viktors Schlafzimmer angekommen, nahm er sie in den Arm und eine Weile standen sie einfach nur so da. "Was hältst du von einem schönen warmen Bad?", fragte Viktor nach einer Weile und Christy willigte begeistert ein. Das war jetzt genau das Richtige. Viktor entfachte noch schnell ein Feuer, damit sie es nach dem Baden warm haben würden. Er führte sie an seiner Hand ins Bad und beide zogen sich ihre Kleidung aus. Als sie sich nackt gegenüber standen, kam Viktor auf sie zu und berührte ehrfürchtig die schon deutliche Rundung ihres Bauches. "Ich kann nicht fassen, dass da drin tatsächlich unser Baby ist."

Er blickte sie direkt an und Christy konnte sehen, dass sich in seine Augen ein paar Tränen geschlichen hatten. Gerührt legte sie ihre Hand auf seine und sie warteten gemeinsam auf eine Bewegung des Babys, dass sich auch nicht lange bitten ließ. "Es ist tatsächlich ein Wunder."

"Das ist es", wisperte sie. "Und es ist ein Junge."

Viktor hob ruckartig seinen Blick von ihrem Bauch und blickte ihr in die Augen. "Seit wann weißt du es?"

"Seit ein paar Tagen. Als ich im St. Mungos eingeliefert wurden, schauten sie nach, ob mit dem Baby alles in Ordnung ist und dabei haben sie auch gesehen, dass es ein Junge wird. Wir werden einen Sohn bekommen, Viktor." Und dann bahnten sich seine Tränen doch noch den Weg aus seinen Augen. Christy zog seinen Kopf zu sich herab und er weinte in ihre Haare während er sie mit seinen Armen zärtlich umfing.

Nach einem Moment hob er seinen Kopf wieder an. "Ich bin sehr glücklich, dass wir einen Jungen bekommen. Aber ich hätte mich genauso gefreut, wenn es ein süßes Mädchen mit braunen Löckchen und deinen wunderschönen blauen Augen geworden wäre." Christy schluckte bei dem Bild, dass sich in ihren Kopf schlich. Sie nahm all ihren Mut zusammen und sagte: "Vielleicht wird unser nächstes ja ein Mädchen."

Erstaunt blickte er sie an. "Wie meinst du das?"

"Ich meine damit, dass ich dich liebe und dass ich mir vorstellen kann, eines Tages unter anderen Umständen noch mehr kleine Versionen von uns zu bekommen."

Er musste sich erst mal kurz fassen bevor er sagte: "Weißt du eigentlich, dass du die unglaublichste Frau bist, die mir je begegnet ist?" Er nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und küsste sie zärtlich. Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten sagte sie: "Jaaaa… das habe ich mir schon gedacht."

"Du freches kleines Ding du!" Er zwickte sie in eine ihrer Brustwarzen und sie quiekte erschrocken auf. Sein Blick verdunkelte sich, als er sah, wie sich ihre Nippel aufrichteten. "Ich glaube, das Baden fällt heute aus. Schwing deinen mageren Hintern in die Dusche denn ich will nur dich schmecken, wenn ich dich gleich lecke." Ihre Mitte fing bei seinen Worten an zu glühen. "Aber nur, wenn du mit mir kommst", erwiderte sie, schnappte sich seinen zwischenzeitlich bereits wieder steinharten Schwanz und zog ihn sachte daran hinter sich her, was er mit einem kleinen Knurren quittierte.

Sobald sie in der Dusche standen und das herrlich warme Wasser auf sie niederprasselte, gab es kein Halten mehr. Er drehte sie mit dem Gesicht zur Wand und presste ihr kurz darauf seinen Schwanz in ihre heiße, enge Grotte, fickte sie beide in einem Affentempo zum Höhepunkt. Danach ließen sie sich Zeit beim gegenseitigen Einseifen und genossen das Gefühl des Körpers des anderen unter ihren Händen. Als auch die letzten Schaumspuren beseitigt waren, stiegen sie aus der Dusche raus und Viktor hüllte Christy wieder in ein großes Handtuch.

In sein Zimmer zurückgekehrt ließ Viktor sie sich aufs Bett setzen und ging dann hinüber zu ihrer Tasche. Erstaunt sah sie, dass er ihre Bürste herausgeholt hatte. Fragend blickte er sich zu ihr um. "Darf ich?"

"Ja, natürlich", erwiderte sie überrascht. Viktor setzte sich hinter ihr aufs Bett und begann mit langsamen, vorsichtigen Bewegungen ihre noch feuchten Haare zu kämmen. Es fühlte sich großartig und total entspannend an und sie genoss es. Sie redeten kein Wort aber das war auch gar nicht nötig. Alles Wichtige war schon gesagt worden. Als er fertig war, streifte er ihr das Handtuch ab und bat sie, sich hinzulegen. Ihre Haare drapierte er wie einen Fächer um ihren Kopf und betrachtete dann vor ihr kniend zufrieden sein Werk.

"Selbst jetzt, wo du so dünn geworden bist, bist du noch immer die schönste Frau, die ich je gesehen habe." Und bevor sie sich wegen dieser Äußerung unwohl fühlen konnte, bewegte er sich nach unten und begann sie nach allen Regeln der Kunst zu lecken. Als ihr erster Orgasmus abebbte, küsste er sich seinen Weg nach oben, verweilte bei ihrem Bauch bevor er dann weiter zu ihren Brüsten wanderte und diese mit seiner Zunge und seinem Mund verwöhnte.

Darauf bedacht, sich nicht auf ihren Bauch zu legen, stützte er sich etwas ab bevor er dann mit einer fließenden Bewegung in sie eindrang. Erneut liebte er sie langsam und zärtlich. Als sie später auf ihm saß und ihn bedächtig ritt, blickten sie sich die ganze Zeit in die Augen und küssten sich immer wieder zärtlich. Jetzt, wo beide sich ihre Liebe gestanden hatten, konnten sie gar nicht mehr aufhören, sich immer wieder zu versichern, wie sehr sie sich brauchten und liebten.

Nach den Ereignissen des Tages und insbesondere der letzten Stunden, in denen sie sich intensiv geliebt hatten, waren sie irgendwann beide ziemlich erschöpft. Und während er noch in der Löffelchenstellung in ihr steckte, schliefen sie beide ein.


	13. Chapter 13

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Christy auf als die Sonne schon ziemlich hoch stand. Kein Wunder, nachdem sie sich fast die ganze Nacht geliebt hatten. Irgendwann in der Nacht hatten sie ihre Position gewechselt und Viktor lag jetzt mit seinem Kopf auf ihrer Brust, sein linkes Bein über ihren beiden und ein Arm direkt zwischen ihren Brüsten und der Wölbung ihres Bauches. Er sah so süß aus im Schlaf, was sie ihm natürlich nie sagen würde, und sie genoss es, aufzuwachen und das Gefühl zu haben, geliebt zu werden. Selbst im Schlaf suchte er noch ihre Nähe.

Abwesend streichelte sie seinen Arm und dachte über die letzten Stunden vor dem Einschlafen nach. Immer wieder hatten sie sich geliebt und beide schienen unersättlich zu sein. Aber ein Gefühl der Unsicherheit machte sich trotzdem in Christy breit. Obwohl Viktor ihr immer wieder gesagt hatte, dass er sie lieben würde, befielen sie manchmal noch Zweifel. Sie hatten sich jetzt zwei Monate nicht sehen können, was für ein Paar, das jung war und sich gerade erst gefunden hatte, eine sehr lange Zeit war. Daher hatte sich alles sehr intensiv angefühlt und hatte sie selbst ja sogar schließlich zu dem Geständnis geführt, dass sie ihn ebenfalls liebte.

Aber im nüchternen Licht des Tages betrachtet war sie sich nicht sicher, ob diese Liebe Bestand haben würde. Was wäre, wenn das Baby erst einmal da war? Was würde geschehen, wenn er seinen Abschluss gemacht hatte, sie aber weiterhin noch die Schulbank drücken müsste? Was waren überhaupt seine Pläne für die Zukunft gewesen, bevor sie sich getroffen hatten? Und musste er sie deshalb jetzt aufgeben? Würde er ihr das irgendwann übel nehmen, dass sie mit Schuld daran trug, dass sein Leben ganz anders verlaufen war, weil sie hineingetreten war?

Klar sprach er während der leidenschaftlichen Momente, die sie teilten, von Liebe aber Liebe konnte sich auch sehr schnell in Hass oder auch Gleichgültigkeit wandeln wenn der erste Rausch verflogen und der Alltag eingekehrt war. Ihre Eltern waren ein gutes Beispiel dafür, wie es laufen konnte.

So langsam drückte ihre Blase ordentlich und darauf bedacht, Viktor schlafen zu lassen, versuchte sie sich möglichst ruhig aus seinem Griff zu winden, was gar nicht so einfach war. Als sie endlich erleichtert auf der Toilette saß fiel ihr plötzlich auch wieder ein, dass sie ja noch gar nicht die Briefe geschrieben hatte, die sie eigentlich gestern schon schreiben wollte. Sobald Viktor in ihrer Nähe war, rückte einfach alles andere in den Hintergrund, was einerseits gut war, weil es sie von trüben Gedanken abhielt andererseits aber auch dazu führte, dass sie sich in eine Traumwelt flüchtete. Und das war sehr untypisch für sie.

Sie war immerhin die Eiskönigin, das Mädchen ohne Gefühle, immer rational und berechnend handelnd, stets auf Erfolg und Ansehen bedacht, auch auf das ihrer Familie. Bis Viktor in ihr Leben getreten war und alles umgekrempelt hatte. Dinge, die vorher Priorität für sie hatten, verblassten, wurden unwichtig. Jetzt zählte das ungeborene Leben in ihr und ihre Beziehung zu Viktor, ihre gemeinsame Zukunft, sofern es denn tatsächlich eine gab.

Unter der Dusche ließ sie das warme Wasser über ihren Körper fließen und versuchte, die trüben Gedanken zu vertreiben. Danach fühlte sie sich schon deutlich besser. Sie schlang sich ein großes Badetuch um den Körper und betrat das Zimmer wo sie einen nackten Viktor sah, der mit dem Rücken zu ihr vor dem Fenster stand und sich ausgiebig streckte. Das Licht der Sonne umrahmte ihn mit goldenem Licht und sie bewunderte das Spiel seiner Muskeln. Er war so wunderschön und mehr, als sie sich jemals für sich ausgemalt hatte. Sie schritt auf ihn zu und als er sie bemerkte, drehte er sich zu ihr um. "Guten Morgen, mein Schatz", murmelte er und zog sie in seine Arme. "Hast du gut geschlafen?"

"Besser als in den letzten zwei Monaten zusammengenommen", erwiderte sie an seinen Brustkorb gedrückt lächelnd.

"Das freut mich, zu hören." Tief sog er den Geruch ihrer Haare in sich auf und küsste sie auf den Scheitel. Nach einer Weile löste sie sich etwas von ihm und widerwillig ließ er sie gehen.

"Ich muss langsam mal meiner Mutter antworten…"

"Ich weiß." Er seufzte tief.

"Ich würde Jim aber gerne vorher anschreiben um zu schauen, ob er mir ein bisschen mehr über meine Eltern sagen kann. Vielleicht weiß er, was hinter diesem seltsamen Verhalten der beiden steckt."

"Das ist eine gute Idee. Immerhin hat er auch Kontakt zum übrigen Personal und die wissen eigentlich immer mehr, als sie sollten. Bis er antwortet, würde ich auf jeden Fall nochmal abwarten."

"Das wird wohl das Beste sein."

"Wieso bist du eigentlich ohne mich duschen gegangen?", fragte er sie mit einem lüsternen Ausdruck im Gesicht. "Meine Morgenlatte hätte sich sehr über ein wenig Aufmerksamkeit gefreut." Sie blickte an ihm herab und ihr Unterleib zog sich lustvoll zusammen. Doch dieses Mal musste sie hart bleiben, so schwer es auch war.

"So gerne ich da jetzt Abhilfe schaffen würde, ich muss mich endlich mal um die Briefe kümmern. Ich kann nicht permanent in unserem kleinen Kokon bleiben und die Außenwelt ignorieren."

"Verzeih mir, Süße. Du hast natürlich wieder mal recht. Aber ich darf doch wenigstens daran denken, in dir zu stecken, wenn ich mir in der Dusche gleich einen runterhole, oder?"

"Du bist echt unmöglich, Viktor!", lachte sie.

"Nur unmöglich verrückt nach dir, mein Schatz", erwiderte er, gab ihr einen schnellen Kuss und marschierte dann mit wippendem Schwanz in Richtung Bad. Als sie hörte, wie das Wasser angestellt wurde, wäre sie beinahe doch wieder schwach geworden aber sie rief sich selbst zur Ordnung und zog sich endlich was an. Dann setzte sie sich an den Schreibtisch und schnappte sich ein Stück Pergament. Mit der Feder in der Hand starrte sie auf das leere Blatt und konnte an nichts anderes denken als an Viktor, der sich vermutlich gerade noch selbst Erleichterung verschaffte. Sie spürte schon wieder Feuchtigkeit in ihrer Unterhose und verdammte ihn, sich selbst und ihre unersättliche Libido im Geiste.

Mit einem genervten Seufzen zwang sie ihren Blick auf das Blatt und begann zu schreiben.

 _Lieber Jim,_

 _ich hoffe, dir geht's gut. Wie geht es Max? Es tut mir sehr leid, dass ich einfach ohne ein Wort aus dem St. Mungos verschwunden bin. Und noch schlimmer - ich kann dir nicht einmal genau sagen, wo ich bin. Aber sowohl der Krümel als auch ich sind wohlauf. Viktor kümmert sich hervorragend um mich und das in jeder Hinsicht. Es ist momentan alles so anstrengend und verwirrend für mich. Du kennst mich besser als jeder andere und ich wünsche mir so sehr mit dir persönlich sprechen zu können. Das mit Viktor scheint ernst zu sein und ich habe keine Ahnung von solchen Dingen. Was, wenn es schief geht?_

 _Ich schreibe dir aber auch aus einem anderen Grund. Mom hat mir einen Brief geschrieben. Er ist anders als alle anderen je zuvor. Weißt du, was es damit auf sich hat und was zuhause los ist?_

 _Ich hoffe, du kannst mir helfen, mit beiden Dingen._

 _Ich liebe dich,_

 _Christy_

Nachdem sie den Brief noch einmal gelesen hatte, steckte sie ihn in einen Umschlag und nahm ein neues Pergament. Der Brief an ihre Mutter würde weit schwieriger werden und wieder schweiften ihre Gedanken zu Viktor unter die Dusche. _Bei Merlins linker Socke! Konzentriere dich, du Sexmonster!_ fluchte sie innerlich.

Christy schüttelte den Kopf und begann erneut zu schreiben.

 _Mutter,_

 _danke für deinen Brief, ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich dir glaube_

 _Hallo Mom,_

 _danke für deinen Brief. Das Kind und ich sind in Sicherheit und wohlauf. Ich kann kaum glauben, was du mir berichtest und fürchte..._

"Das ist doch Mist!" Sie zerknüllte den Brief und blickte frustriert aus dem Fenster. Vielleicht sollte sie auf Jims Antwort warten, bevor sie ihrer Mutter schrieb. Warum musste alles so kompliziert sein? Früher hatte sie solche Probleme nicht gehabt.

Christy stand auf und begann im Zimmer auf und ab zu gehen. _War es das wert? Ich hatte eine fantastische Zukunft,_ meldete sich eine kleine Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Abrupt blieb sie stehen. Natürlich war es das wert! Wie konnte sie nur so etwas denken? Sie liebte ihren kleinen Bauchbewohner jetzt schon mehr als alles andere auf der Welt! Und Viktor… Auch ihn liebte sie und die letzten beiden Monate hatten ihr ja wohl mehr als deutlich gezeigt, dass sie ihn brauchte. Welch ein Drama!

Im Badezimmer war das Geräusch der Dusche inzwischen verstummt. Sie klopfte an die Tür und näherte sich mit ihren Lippen dem Holz. "Viktor? Kann ich mir eure Eule borgen?" Sie war gerade wieder auf dem Weg zurück zum Schreibtisch als die Tür sich öffnete und war sofort wieder komplett abgelenkt. "Mein Gott, Viktor! Wird das immer so sein? Sobald ich dich sehe, klopft mein Herz wie verrückt und ich würde dich am liebsten anspringen! Könntest du dir nicht wenigstens ein Handtuch umbinden?" Sie grinste ihn an, den Blick bedeutsam über seinen fantastischen Körper zu seinem besten Stück gleiten lassend. Dort verweilte sie einen Moment und wandte sich dann ab. Viktor brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. "Christy Cooper! Bist du etwa gerade rot geworden? Das größte Luder, dass ich je kennengelernt habe?"

"Das ist überhaupt nicht komisch!" fauchte sie. "Du bringst mich vollkommen aus dem Takt und ich kann damit absolut nicht umgehen." Sie hörte seine nackten Füße auf dem Parkett und dann stand er vor ihr, immer noch bebend in dem Versuch, sein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Dann nahm er ihre Hand und legte sie auf seine Brust. "Spürst du das? Mein Herz schlägt nur noch für dich, die Zeit in Durmstrang ohne dich hat mir fast körperliche Schmerzen verursacht! Von wegen ich bringe dich aus dem Takt!" Zaghaft hob Christy ihren Blick und heftete ihn auf ihre Hände unter denen sie ganz sachte seinen Herzschlag spüren konnte. _Ist das wirklich wahr? Oder träume ich?_ Seufzend ergab sie sich und ließ sich von dem wunderbaren Moment mitreißen.

Die nächsten Tage vergingen wie im Märchen und man konnte fast zusehen, wie Christy allmählich wieder zu Kräften kam und durch die frische Luft hatte ihr Gesicht eine gesunde Farbe bekommen. Sie war so glücklich und zufrieden wie noch nie zuvor. Doch je besser es ihr ging, umso näher rückte der Tag, an dem sie wieder nach Hogwarts musste. Und auch Viktor musste zurück nach Durmstrang denn immerhin war es sein Abschlussjahr. Beim Gedanken daran musste sie wieder schlucken. Doch sie wollte sich jetzt nicht verrückt machen. Inzwischen hatten Christy und Viktor auch ein hübsches, kleines Ritual. Jeden Morgen, während er seine Runden durch den nahen Wald drehte, ging Christy in der Küche Luba zur Hand um im Anschluss mit Viktor gemeinsam unter die Dusche zu hüpfen und danach gemeinsam zu frühstücken. Sie mochte seine Mutter sehr gerne und ertappte sich immer wieder bei dem Gedanken daran, wie ihr Leben wohl verlaufen wäre, wenn ihre Eltern auch nur annähernd so liebevoll gewesen wären. Von Viktor wusste sie, dass Luba alles andere als ein einfaches Leben gehabt hatte. Und dennoch liebte sie ihren Sohn und hatte alles getan, was in ihrer Macht stand um ihm eine unbeschwerte Kindheit und ein schönes Zuhause zu geben. Sie waren so tief miteinander verbunden, dass Christy gelegentlich das Gefühl hatte, ein ungebetener Zuschauer zu sein.

Fünf Tage nach ihrer Ankunft saßen Christy und Viktor in den frühen Abendstunden gemeinsam im kleinen Wintergarten des Hauses und beobachteten, wie die Sonne langsam am Horizont versank. Im Hintergrund prasselte das Feuer im Kamin und verlieh dem Ganzen eine unwirkliche Atmosphäre. Christy war vollkommen versunken und erschrak fast zu Tode als Noodles mit voller Wucht gegen die geschlossene Scheibe krachte. "Was zur Hölle…?" Sofort sprangen beide auf und liefen zum Fenster. Der Kauz schien unverletzt, lediglich der beleidigte Ausdruck und das zerzauste Federkleid zeugten von dem Frontalcrash. Doch mit ein bisschen Schmeichelei und einem Keks war er schnell besänftigt und ließ zu, dass Christy den Brief entgegen nahm. Freudig entließ sie Noodles und blickte Viktor an. "Jetzt ist also der Zeitpunkt der Wahrheit gekommen", sagte sie und entrollte das Pergament.

 _Meine liebste Christy,_

 _TU DAS NIE WIEDER! Du hast keine Ahnung, wie besorgt ich war als ich dich besuchen wollte und mir mitgeteilt wurde, dass Viktor dich quasi entführt hat! Ihr hättet uns wenigstens informieren können, wo ihr zu finden seid. Aber ich schreibe dir nicht, um dir Vorwürfe zu machen, du musstest in letzter Zeit genug ertragen._

 _Hier ist tatsächlich einiges im Gange und du kennst ja Emma. Sie ist immer über alles bestens informiert da sie ja auch mit euren Hauselfen hin und wieder spricht. Sie hat mir erzählt, dass die Malfoys neulich da waren und es einen riesigen Streit gab. Micky war wohl im Raum und hat den anderen Elfen und auch Emma später erzählt, dass Draco gestanden hat was er dir angetan hat. Dieses kleine, schleimige Etwas kann froh sein, dass Viktor ihn nicht tot geschlagen hat und Max mich davon abhielt, sein Werk zu vollenden! Stell dir vor: Dein Vater ist vollkommen ausgeflippt und wäre deine Mutter nicht gewesen wäre es bestimmt zum Duell gekommen. Lucius Malfoy behauptet zwar immer noch, dass nichts davon der Wahrheit entspricht aber ich denke, deine Eltern sind endlich aufgewacht. Jedenfalls haben die Malfoys jetzt einen wichtigen Kontakt im Ministerium weniger. Aber auch dein Vater muss sich vorsehen denn die Malfoys haben einen sehr großen Einfluss auf den Minister und man munkelt ja auch, dass Lucius zum Gefolge von Du-weißt-schon-wem gehört._

 _Überhaupt gab es wohl einige Veränderungen bei euch. Deine Mutter ist anders geworden seitdem du weg bist, sie wirkte unablässig auf deinen Vater ein und sie wollten dich tatsächlich im Krankenhaus besuchen kommen! Ich bin mir nicht sicher, warum, aber sie waren wirklich wütend weil du bereits weg warst. Ich denke, du solltest deiner Mutter antworten und vielleicht könnt ihr euch wirklich einmal auf neutralem Boden treffen. Eine Aussprache würde euch gut tun und die Fronten klären._

 _Zu der anderen Sache: Natürlich ist es schwierig, wenn man plötzlich nicht mehr von der Schwerkraft sondern einem anderen Menschen angezogen wird! Bei mir und Max war es ja ähnlich. Ich hatte vorher nie das Bedürfnis nach einer festen Beziehung wie du weißt. Und dann kam er und hob meine Welt aus den Angeln. Ich kann dir nicht sagen, was es für Folgen haben wird aber ich rate dir dies: Genieße es, lass dich fallen und vor allem: Hör auf dein Herz! Du lässt dich viel zu sehr von deinem sturen kleinen Dickkopf leiten._

 _In Liebe,_

 _dein Jim_

Staunend sah Christy auf und suchte Viktors Blick. Sie konnte es kaum fassen aber sollten ihre Eltern tatsächlich eine solche Kehrtwende hingelegt haben? Wortlos reichte sie den Brief an Viktor weiter, zu spät fiel ihr ein, dass es ja auch um ihn ging. Sie konnte die Emotionen in seinen Augen sehen, Erstaunen, Wut und wieder Erstaunen. Beim letzten Abschnitt wirkte er etwas säuerlich und blickte auf. Vermutlich fand er es nicht so prickelnd, dass sie Jim wegen Beziehungssachen gefragt hatte. Und als er die Abschiedsworte las, konnte sie sogar sehen, wie die Eifersucht ihn packte. Doch er hatte sich besser im Griff als sie - wie immer. "Was willst du tun, Christy?" fragte er sie daher nur.

"Ich weiß es ehrlich gesagt nicht. Natürlich würde ich gerne glauben, dass meine Eltern sich um mich sorgen aber die letzten Jahre war ihnen eigentlich alles egal solange ich bei Veranstaltungen die brave Tochter war. Es fällt mir schwer, jetzt zu glauben, dass das auf einmal anders sein soll."

Noch schwerer fiel es ihr, auf Jims Rat Viktor betreffend zu hören aber das musste sie ihm ja nicht unbedingt auf die Nase binden. Vielleicht würde es ihr mit der Zeit ja auch leichter fallen, diese Gefühle zuzulassen und zu glauben, dass Viktor sie um ihretwillen liebte. "Ich werde meiner Mutter nicht zurück schreiben. Zumindest im Moment noch nicht. Ich muss mir ein paar Gedanken machen und das alles erst einmal sacken lassen", überlegte Christy laut.

"Das hört sich doch nach einer vernünftigen Idee an, meine kleine Wildkatze. Hast du jetzt Lust, etwas zu unternehmen? Am Sonntag müssen wir schon wieder Abschied nehmen...", sagte Viktor.

"Erinnere mich bloß nicht daran, bitte. Es sind zwar nur zwei Wochen aber die wird die Umbridge mir vermutlich zur Hölle machen!"

Ehe die beiden es sich versahen, war der Sonntag schon da. Viktor würde am Abend mit Christy in drei großen Sprüngen nach Hogsmeade apparieren - sie selbst traute sich das trotz bestandener Prüfung nicht zu. Von dort aus ginge es dann mit Miss Smith gemeinsam hinauf ins Schloss.

Beim Frühstück war Christy ungewöhnlich ruhig und so rechten Appetit hatte sie auch nicht. Natürlich wollte sie zurück zur Schule aber der Abschied von Viktor würde ihr sehr schwer fallen. Sie hatte sich mehr an das Leben mit ihm gewöhnt, als ihr recht war und das machte es nur noch schlimmer. Viel zu schnell wurde es Abend und sie verabschiedeten sich von Luba. Es war sehr tränenreich und Christy musste ihr versprechen, gut auf sich und den kleinen Jungen unter ihrem Herzen zu achten. Viktor legte seinen Arm um Christys Schultern und ehe sie es sich versah, waren sie dreimal appariert und standen in Hogsmeade vor dem Honigtopf.

Zaghaft lächelte sie Viktor an und sie blickten sich tief in die Augen. "Viktor, ich…", setzte Christy an doch ihre Stimme brach weg und sie hatte einen dicken Klos im Hals. Sie spürte, wie schon wieder die Tränen in ihre Augen stiegen. Das wurde scheinbar langsam zur Gewohnheit.

"Shhht mein Liebling", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen, "ehe du es dich versiehst, beginnen die Osterferien. Ich hole dich in London ab, versprochen! Und bis dahin schreiben wir uns selbstverständlich!" Dann senkte er seine Lippen auf ihre und zog sie in einen langen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss der erst durch ein leises Hüsteln unterbrochen wurde. Christy löste sich widerwillig von Viktor und wandte sich zum Verursacher um. "Miss Smith, guten Abend."

"Guten Abend, Miss Cooper. Mr Krum," nickte sie in seine Richtung. "Wollen wir?", fragte sie wieder an Christy gewandt.

"Ja, na… natürlich." Nach einer letzten Umarmung traten die beiden Frauen den Weg zur Schule. _Reiß dich jetzt zusammen! Vor einem halben Jahr wolltest du mit irgendwelchen dusseligen Beziehungen nichts am Hut haben und jetzt benimmst du dich, als würdest du ihn Jahre nicht wieder sehen? Die Hormone tun dir offenbar ganz und gar nicht gut!_ tadelte sie sich in Gedanken. Doch so sehr sie sich auch bemühte, das ungute Gefühl, einen wichtigen Teil von sich zurücklassen zu müssen, blieb.

"Sie sehen viel besser aus, Miss Cooper", unterbrach Miss Smith schließlich ihre Grübeleien.

"Danke, ich fühle mich auch viel besser. Es war eine schöne Zeit in Bulgarien", antwortete Christy.

"Nunja, was das betrifft: Natürlich waren die Kollegen vom St. Mungos wenig begeistert über Mr Krums Auftritt dort. Es hat uns viel Überzeugungsarbeit gekostet, dass das einfach so hin genommen wurde."

"Ich wollte Ihnen keine Schwierigkeiten machen, Miss Smith. Aber man kann ihm so schwer etwas abschlagen… Und es hat mir wirklich sehr geholfen. Ich fühle mich jetzt bereit, dem Wahnsinn zu trotzen", schloss Christy lächelnd. _Und zum Glück sind es nur dreizehn Tage. Dreizehn verdammte Tage ohne Viktor, ohne Freunde. Warum stört mich das auf einmal so?_ Schließlich kam die Schule ins Blickfeld und die beiden Frauen schritten direkt auf das große Eisentor zu. Dort wurden sie bereits von Madam Pomfrey erwartet, die die beiden einließ und Christy abschätzend musterte. "Da haben Sie uns ja einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt, Kindchen."

"Tut mir leid, Madam Pomfrey, das wollte ich nicht.", wiederholte Christy ihre Worte von eben. Und es tat ihr tatsächlich leid. Sie war es nicht gewohnt, dass ihr so viel wohlwollende Aufmerksamkeit zuteil wurde. Schon gar nicht von anderen Frauen. Und die der Männer hatte sich üblicherweise auf eindeutigere Dinge bezogen. _Du wirst wohl nie wieder dieselbe sein._

Glücklicherweise waren die Schüler gerade zum größten Teil beim Abendessen und so konnte Christy ohne großes Aufsehen zu erregen in ihren Schlafsaal gelangen. Dort setzte sie sich sofort an den kleinen Schreibtisch neben ihrem Bett um an Viktor und Jim zu schreiben. Es waren sehr kurze Briefe, Christy war unheimlich erschöpft und war eingeschlafen, bevor die Schülerinnen aus ihrem Zimmer hoch kamen. So bekam sie auch das Getuschel nicht mit.

Die nächsten Tage war sie sorgsam darauf bedacht, so wenig wie möglich aufzufallen. Auch wenn sie hin und wieder hörte, wie auf den Gängen über sie gesprochen und mit dem Finger auf sie gezeigt wurde, hatte sie doch mit Schlimmerem gerechnet. Im Unterricht kam sie wieder richtig mit und auch ihre Übelkeit kam nicht wieder. Gegen Mitte der letzten Woche vor den Ferien begann sie sich richtig auf die Osterferien, die sie mit Viktor bei Jim und Max verbringen würde, zu freuen. Immer häufiger trat das Baby gegen ihren Bauch und sie hatte es sich zum abendlichen Ritual gemacht im Bett ihre kleine Babykugel mit einer wohlriechenden Creme einzureiben und leise mit dem Krümel zu sprechen. Das hatte etwas unheimlich Beruhigendes und ließ sie seelig einschlafen.


	14. Chapter 14

Am Donnerstagabend brach in Hogwarts ein riesiger Tumult aus. Anscheinend hatte Dumbledore einige Schüler dazu überreden können, eine Gruppe zu bilden, die sich passenderweise Dumbledores Armee nannte, und die entgegen des Verbots von Umbridge Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste geübt hatten.

Als Dumbledore damit konfrontiert worden sei, hätte er sich aus dem Staub gemacht.

 _Na toll!_ _Jetzt gab es niemanden mehr, der Dolores Umbridge in ihre Schranken weisen würde._ Zum Glück konnte sie bereits am Samstagmorgen mit dem Hogwartsexpress zurück nach London fahren. Bis dahin musste sie sich einfach nur weiter bedeckt halten und schauen, dass sie unterhalb Umbridges' Radar blieb.

Draco Malfoy schaute in den Kessel mit dem dunklen, träge blubbernden Schleim. Seit Wochen braute er schon an diesem Zaubertrank und jetzt fehlte nur noch die letzte entscheidende Zutat. Und die würde er schon sehr bald bekommen.

Zum Glück hatte die Umbridge ihm eine Woche vor den Ferien bereits Urlaub genehmigt, ganz zu Dumbledores Missfallen, so dass er genug Zeit gehabt hatte, alle nötigen Vorbereitungen für sein weiteres Vorhaben zu treffen.

Viktor hatte sich schon am Freitagabend nach London appariert, weil er keinen Tag länger auf Durmstrang bleiben wollte. Er hatte kurz noch vorher Zuhause vorbeigeschaut um seine Sachen für die zwei Wochen bei Jim und Max zu packen und sich von seiner Mamo zu verabschieden, die zwar traurig darüber war, dass Christy und er die Ferien nicht bei ihr sein würden, aber natürlich Verständnis dafür hatte, dass Christy auch ihre Freunde um sich haben wollte.

Da ihm etwas unwohl bei dem Gedanken war, eine Nacht ohne Christy bei den Jungs zu schlafen, hatte er davon abgesehen, anzufragen, ob er schon heute bei ihnen unterkommen könnte und sich daher für den _Tropfenden Kessel_ entschieden. Aber er wollte dort so wenig Zeit wie möglich verbringen also entschied er sich, noch ein wenig joggen zu gehen, damit er hinterher schnell würde einschlafen können. Schnell zog er sich seine Laufsachen an und machte sich auf den Weg zum nächstgelegenen Park.

Er hatte gerade die dritte Runde begonnen, als er hinter sich etwas im Gebüsch knacken hörte. Plötzlich von einer Vorahnung ergriffen drehte er sich zu dem Geräusch um und starrte angestrengt in die Dunkelheit. Fast eine halbe Minute lang war nichts weiter zu hören und er beschloss, dass es vermutlich ein nachtaktives Tier war, das gerade begann auf Futtersuche zu gehen. Schulterzuckend drehte er sich wieder um und bekam mit Wucht etwas Hartes gegen den Kopf geschlagen. Wie ein gefällter Baum ging er zu Boden und das letzte, was er mitbekam war, dass er appariert wurde und dann wurde alles um ihn herum schwarz.

Als er wieder zu sich kam, saß er festgebunden auf einem Stuhl. Nur eine kleine Lampe erhellte den elegant eingerichteten Raum um ihn herum ein wenig, doch er blinzelte heftig wegen der ungewohnten Helligkeit und sein Kopf schmerzte ordentlich. Nur langsam kam die Erinnerung zurück und Wut durchfuhr seinen Körper siedend heiß. "Na, wieder bei uns?", ertönte da eine Stimme, die ihm vage bekannt vorkam, aus einer Ecke rechts von ihm. "Hast uns aber ganz schön warten gelassen. Dabei haben wir gar nicht mehr so lange Zeit." Eine Person trat in den Lichtschein und Viktor stockte der Atem, als er Draco Malfoy erkannte. _Diese dreckige kleine Ratte!_

Hasserfüllt kniff er die Augen zusammen. "Wieso denn so übel gelaunt, _Mister_ Krum?"

"Was willst du, Malfoy?", presste er zwischen zusammengedrückten Zähnen hervor.

"Hmmhhh… lass mich mal überlegen… vielleicht Rache dafür, dass du mir und meiner Familie so viel Scherereien bereitet hast? Oder vielleicht auch wegen der Tatsache, dass du die Tussi knallst, auf die ich scharf bin? Leider konnte ich bisher ja nur einmal meinen Schwanz in ihr vergraben und da hatte ich auch nicht besonders viel Zeit, du weißt schon, ungünstige Location und so… Aber morgen wird es dafür umso besser."

" _Du Drecksschwein!"_ Viktor rüttelte wie verrückt an seinen Fesseln aber die rührten sich keinen Zentimeter. "Wenn du Christy nur schief anschaust, bringe ich dich um!", brüllte er.

"Oooh, ich werde noch viel mehr machen, als sie nur anzuschauen." Er trat näher an Viktor ran und beugte sich zu seinem Ohr. "Und weißt du was? Sie wird es genießen, wenn ich sie ficke. Zumindest am Anfang", endete er fröhlich und zog sich wieder zurück als der Stuhl, auf dem Viktor saß, nach vorne ruckte und Viktors Kopf ihm etwas zu nahe für seinen Geschmack kam.

"Binde mich sofort los, du feiges Schwein! Dann verprügel ich dich nur dafür, dass du überhaupt an sowas gedacht hast. Doch wenn nicht, werde ich dich umbringen, wenn ich hier irgendwann wieder rauskomme."

"Wer sagt denn, dass du hier überhaupt lebend herauskommst?" Ein schmieriges Lächeln stahl sich auf Dracos Gesicht und eisige Kälte kroch über Viktor hinweg, als er zwei weitere Schatten bemerkte, die sich von rechts und links näherten und sich mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen neben Malfoy stellten.

"Du armseliger Wurm! Hast extra deine Schlägeridioten mitgebracht, damit du dir die Hände nicht schmutzig machen musst?", höhnte Viktor.

"Ach komm schon, Crabbe und Goyle freuen sich immer darüber, wenn sie ein bisschen handgreiflich werden dürfen und ich muss morgen noch meiner Finger richtig benutzen können, wenn ich sie deiner Freundin in die Möse stecke." Viktors Wutgebrüll war ohrenbetäubend aber Malfoy kicherte nur hämisch und zog etwas aus seiner Hosentasche. Das Aufblitzen von Metall ließ Viktor kurz innehalten. Dracos beide Schatten stellten sich neben Viktor auf und hielten ihn fest. Draco trat auf ihn zu und klappte ein scharf wirkendes Rasiermesser auf. "An deiner Stelle würde ich jetzt ganz still halten, mein lieber Viktor, denn sonst könnte es ein bisschen zu schnell mit dir vorbei sein und das wollen wir doch nicht. Ich habe meinen Jungs versprochen, dass sie ein bisschen Spaß mit dir haben dürften und ein Versprechen sollte man niemals brechen."

Malfoy ging kurz zu einem Tisch und holte sich eine kleine Schale bevor er wieder zu Viktor zurückkam. "Jetzt ganz ruhig bleiben, ich bin gleich fertig", grinste er und hob das Messer an Viktors Bart. Mit ruhigen Bewegungen rasierte er ihm einen Großteil ab und ließ die Stoppeln in die Schüssel fallen. Und mit einem Mal musste Viktor an Barty Crouch Jr. und dessen Verwandlung in Mad Eye Moody mithilfe von Vielsafttrank denken. _Das würde er doch nicht wagen, oder?_

"Na, hast du schon eine Idee, was ich damit anstellen werde?"

"Das kannst du nicht tun! Nicht einmal du solltest so weit gesunken sein", erwiderte Viktor schockiert.

"Ach weißt du, hier unten im schmutzigen Abgrund der Seele lebt es sich ganz gut", grinste er diabolisch. "Seit du mich verprügelt hast, habe ich überlegt, wie ich mich dafür an dir rächen kann und dann kam mir dieser glorreiche Einfall! Natürlich dauert es verdammt lange, diesen Trank zu brauen aber ich hatte Monate Zeit und jetzt fehlt mir nur noch diese letzte Zutat." Provozierend wedelte er mit der Schüssel vor Viktor rum und ein Gefühl der Ohnmacht überkam Viktor. Dieser Scheißkerl würde das wirklich durchziehen und er würde nichts dagegen tun können. Wieder würde er nicht in der Lage sein, Christy vor diesem widerlichen Schwein zu schützen, obwohl er es ihr versprochen hatte. Ein Teil von ihm zerbrach und nur beiläufig bemerkte er, wie Draco den Raum verließ und seinen beiden Helfern viel Spaß wünschte, bevor er die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Draco lief nach unten in den Keller des Hauses, das er für seine Zwecke gemietet hatte. In dem Kellerraum stand schon alles bereit für die Fertigstellung des Trankes.

Crabbe baute sich vor Viktor auf. "Oh Mann! Ich habe schon so lange darauf gewartet, diese Chance zu bekommen", gluckste er fröhlich und Goyle fiel mit in sein Gelächter ein. Doch dann wurden ihre Gesichter ernst und der erste Schlag landete mitten in Viktors Gesicht. Viktor stöhnte und kleine flimmernde Lichter tanzten vor seinen Augen als ihn auch schon der nächste Schlag traf. Eisern biss er die Zähne zusammen, um ihnen nicht die Genugtuung zu geben, ihn aufschreien zu hören. Doch da ging es erst richtig los. Die Schläge prasselten auf ihn nieder wie ein Sturzregen, immer wieder wurde er ins Gesicht und in den Magen geschlagen. Irgendwann verlor er das Bewusstsein doch wurde er schlagartig zurückgerissen, als einer der beiden seinen linken kleinen Finger brach. Der Schmerz war unerträglich und Tränen schossen Viktor in die Augen. Als sein Ringfinger folgte, keuchte er heftig auf und beim Mittelfinger schrie er den Schmerz raus. Ein weiterer Schlag auf seinen Kiefer ließ einen Zahn herausbrechen und Viktor spuckte ihn erschöpft aus. "Den nehme ich mir als Souvenir mit", kicherte Goyle und steckte sich den blutigen Zahn in seine Hosentasche. Dann bearbeitet Crabbe sein Gesicht weiter, bis einer seiner Schneidezähne nur noch locker an einem Fleischfetzen in Viktors Mund hing. Crabbe öffnete mit einer groben Bewegungen seinen Mund und zog ihn das letzte Stück heraus, bevor er ihn ebenfalls grinsend einsteckte. Mittlerweile konnte Viktor kaum noch was sehen. Beide Augen waren fast komplett zugeschwollen und Blut lief in sie hinein. Durch seine vermutlich mehrfach gebrochene Nase bekam er kaum noch Luft und die Schmerzen drohten ihn fast wieder besinnungslos werden zu lassen. Als die beiden das bemerkten, packten sie ihn erneut an der Hand und als sein Zeigefinger gebrochen wurde, musste er sich vor Schmerz übergeben.

"Ey, Mann! Wie widerlich bist du denn?", schrie Goyle angeekelt und wischte sich Viktors Erbrochenes von der Hand, mit der er seine gehalten hatte. Viktors Hals brannte von seiner Kotze, der Geschmack von Blut und Erbrochenem war das Ekelhafteste, was Viktor je geschmeckt hatte. Blut und Rotze liefen ihm aus der Nase und auf seine geschwollenen Lippen. In diesem Moment wünschte er sich einfach nur noch, zu sterben, damit er es endlich hinter sich haben würde.

Nur am Rande bemerkte er, dass er losgebunden wurde als er mit seinem Körper vom Stuhl kippte und auf den Boden krachte. Als sie begannen, auf ihn einzutreten, dachte er an Christy und ihren Sohn bevor er endgültig das Bewusstsein verlor.

Als Viktor sich auch bei wiederholten Tritten nicht mehr rührte, sagte Crabbe: "Scheiße, so ist das doch voll langweilig!"

"Hast Recht", erwiderte Goyle. "Und jetzt?"

"Lassen wir den Pisser hier liegen. Der verreckt sowieso." Goyle grunzte als Antwort und gemeinsam verließen sie den Raum und ließen Viktor zum Sterben zurück.

Draco stand vor seinem Kessel und grinste in sich hinein. Er nahm die Schüssel mit Viktors Barthaaren und fügte sie dem Gebräu hinzu. Zischend trafen die Haare auf die Oberfläche und versanken brodelnd in der restlichen Flüssigkeit. Nur einen Moment später färbte sie sich feurig rot und beruhigte sich dann. Draco nahm eine kleine Flasche und einen Trichter und füllte den Trank mit einer Kelle hinein. Sein Herz pochte vor Aufregung als er die funkelnde Flüssigkeit betrachtete und sein Schwanz wurde hart bei dem Gedanken, was er morgen mit Christy anstellen würde. Die kleine Schlampe würde genauso büßen wie ihr verblödeter bulgarischer Bastard.

Endlich war es Samstag und Christy bestieg voller Vorfreude in den Hogwartsexpress. "Jetzt geht's auf zu Papa", flüsterte sie ihrem Bauch zu und streichelte zärtlich darüber. Die Fahrt verlief ruhig, da sie mal wieder alleine in einem Abteil saß. Aber das passte ihr gut. Sie hatte sich ein spannendes Buch für die Fahrt mitgenommen und konnte jetzt ungestört darin lesen.

Als am späten Nachmittag ein Vorort von London in Sicht kam, war sie zu aufgeregt um noch weiterzulesen. Daher packte sie das Buch weg und schaute gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster, während sie immer wieder über ihren Bauch streichelte, in dem ihr Baby gerade Fitnessübungen vom Feinsten machte. Es waren nur noch achtundsiebzig Tage bis zum errechneten Geburtstermin. _Wahnsinn!_ In nicht einmal drei Monaten würde sie tatsächlich Mutter sein! Obwohl sie nie damit gerechnet hätte, freute sich sich unglaublich darauf auch wenn es eine anstrengende Zeit werden würde. Aber obwohl sie noch keine Ahnung hatte, wie sich ihre gemeinsame Zukunft mit Viktor gestalten würde, war sie sich sicher, dass er sie unterstützen würde so gut es ihm möglich war.

Bei dem Gedanken an ihn begann es vor Vorfreude zwischen ihren Beinen zu kribbeln und sie konnte es nach den fast zwei Wochen kaum erwarten, ihn wieder in sich zu spüren. Das Pfeifen des Zuges kündigte ihre Einfahrt in Kings Cross an und sie wurde aus ihren erotischen Fantasien gerissen. Nur noch wenige Minuten und sie würde endlich wieder bei Viktor sein! Hastig packte sie die Reste ihres Reiseproviants ein und schnappte sich ihren Koffer. Als sie endlich auf den Bahnsteig trat, hielt sie nach Viktor Ausschau und erspähte ihn kurz darauf. Er winkte zu ihr rüber und sie beeilte sich, zu ihm zu gelangen.

"Hallo, meine Süße", schnurrte er an ihrem Ohr, nachdem sie sich ihm in die Arme geworfen hatte.

"Hey, mein Schatz! Wie geht es dir?", fragte sie zu ihm aufschauend.

"Jetzt, wo du endlich hier bist, fabelhaft", grinste er und drückte seinen Unterkörper an ihren so dass sie die Beule in seiner Hose deutlich spüren konnte. "Viktor!", flüsterte sie, halb entsetzt, halb belustigt. "Doch nicht hier!"

"Du hast vollkommen Recht. Komm, lass uns endlich gehen." Sie ergriff seine Hand und er zog sie mit sich. Er führte sie zu der nächsten Flohpulver-Station. Als sie an ihrem Ziel ankamen, hielt sie verwundert inne. "Wo sind wir hier? Das ist doch gar nicht die Straße vom Jim und Max."

"Von wem?", fragte er verwirrt.

"Wie, von wem…? Was ist denn los mit dir, Viktor? Jim, mein bester Freund… und sein Verlobter?"

"Ach so, verzeih mir. Ich war mit meinen Gedanken schon ganz woanders." Ein lüsternes Grinsen verzog sein Gesicht. "Ich habe für uns etwas vorbereitet, weil ich dich erst einmal ganz für mich alleine haben wollte."

Bei dem Gedanken an das letzte Mal, als Viktor etwas für sie vorbereitet hatte, wurde ihr ganz heiß. Diese Nacht würde sie wohl nie vergessen.

"Aber dieses Mal ist es keine versteckte Hütte in einem Garten, oder?", fragte sie neckisch.

"Wie… was…? Ach so, nein natürlich nicht. Mit so etwas wollte ich mich dieses Mal nicht zufrieden geben. Meine Prinzessin verdient etwas Besonderes!"

Die Prinzessin war neu aber sie fühlte sich geschmeichelt und schmiegte sich enger an Viktor. Kurze Zeit später kamen sie an ein kleines aber schmuckes Haus und er ging vor, um aufzuschließen. Der Eingangsbereich war sehr elegant und obwohl Viktor wirklich nicht arm war wunderte sie sich ein bisschen über dieses fast schon pompöse Haus. Eigentlich mochte Viktor es lieber schlicht und gemütlich aber vielleicht hatte er das Gefühl, dass sie als reiche Tochter des Botschafters was Besseres verdient hatte. Und obwohl das weit von der Wirklichkeit weg war, denn sie mochte die bulgarischen Weiten und das gemütliche Holzhaus viel lieber als das prunkvolle Haus ihrer Eltern, beließ sie es einfach dabei und freute sich darüber, dass Viktor sich so bemüht hatte, ihr Wiedersehen so schön zu gestalten. Viktor holte eine kleine Flasche aus seiner Manteltasche heraus und nahm einen hastigen Schluck, bevor er sie wieder einsteckte. "Was war das?", fragte Christy verwundert.

"Lass dich überraschen, Süße."

Christy runzelte die Stirn aber dachte sich, dass Viktor schon wüsste, was er machte. Sie hängten ihre Mäntel auf, zogen ihre Schuhe aus und ließen die Koffer unten stehen. Viktor führte sie hoch in ein Schlafzimmer, das für ihren Geschmack schon etwas zu überladen war mit all den Rüschen und Volants und Stoffen. Aber das große, bequem aussehende Bett war das Einzige, was zählte. Sie drehte sich zu ihrem Geliebten um und schaute zu ihm auf. Das Funkeln in seinen Augen wirkte gierig und nicht so warm, wie es mittlerweile immer der Fall war. Er schaute sie fast so an, wie damals, als er sie das erste Mal genommen hatte. Und noch etwas lag in seinem Blick, etwas, das sie beunruhigte, obwohl sie nicht sagen konnte, warum.

"Alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte er.

"Keine Ahnung, du kommst mir heute irgendwie... so anders vor."

"Tatsächlich? Dann muss ich dir wohl zeigen, dass ich immer noch der gute alte Viktor bin und das kann ich am besten nackt." Seine Wortwahl irritierte sie ein wenig aber sie warf ihre Bedenken über Bord denn sie wollte die Stimmung nicht vermiesen. "Los jetzt, zieh dich endlich aus!", befahl er harsch, zog sich sein Shirt über den Kopf und nestelte bereits ungeduldig an seiner eigenen Hose herum, als sie noch mit ihrer Bluse beschäftigt war. "Jetzt komm schon! Ich will nicht länger warten", drängelte er. "Es ist schon viel zu lange her, dass ich in dir gesteckt habe." Er trat, nunmehr nackt, auf sie zu und zerrte ungeduldig an ihrer Bluse, so dass die letzten Knöpfe absprangen.

Sein Blick wanderte zu ihrem Bauch und aus irgendeinem Grund schien der Anblick ihn anzuekeln. Aber dann wanderte er weiter zu ihren Brüsten, die noch in ihrem BH steckten und der lüsterne Ausdruck kam zurück. Irgendwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht und ein mulmiges Gefühl beschlich Christy. Ihr Bauch war in den zwei Wochen, seit sie sich das letzte Mal gesehen hatten, nur wenig gewachsen und damals hatte Viktor ständig verzückt über ihn gestreichelt und ihr immer wieder versichert, wie schön sie mit seinem Kind unter ihrem Herzen aussah. Und jetzt wirkte er so, als ob er ihn überhaupt nicht interessierte, ja fast schon abstieß.

Gierig ließ Viktor seine Hände zu ihrem BH wandern und öffnete den Verschluss. Er streifte ihn ab und leckte sich beim Anblick ihrer vollen Brüste die Lippen. Dann schloss er seinen Mund über eine ihrer Brustwarzen und begann an ihr zu saugen. Es fühlte sich gut an aber irgendwie anders als sonst. Trotzdem machte sich eine gewisse Erregung in ihr breit und sie wölbte ihm ihren Oberkörper entgegen. Mit einer Hand knetete er grob ihre Brüste und sie stieß ihn ein wenig zurück. "Viktor! Du weißt, wie sensibel meine Brüste mittlerweile sind. Könntest du vielleicht ein bisschen weniger grob sein?"

"Verzeih mir, meine Süße, ich bin nur so scharf auf dich, dass ich kaum noch bei klarem Verstand bin."

"Ich will dich auch, Viktor, aber bitte… ein bisschen sanfter wäre schon gut auch wenn ich es sonst durchaus auch mal härter mag. Aber du weißt… unser Baby."

Sein Blick verfinsterte sich ein wenig aber dann verschwand der Ausdruck aus seinen Augen so plötzlich wie er gekommen war und er entschuldigte sich bei ihr.

Dann glitt er an ihrem Körper hinunter und streifte ihr erst ihren Rock und dann ihre halterlosen Strümpfe ab. Als sie endlich nackt vor ihm stand, blickte er sie bewundernd an, als hätte er sie noch nie so gesehen. Sein praller Schwanz zuckte erwartungsvoll und Christy spürte, wie sie feucht wurde. "Leg dich aufs Bett", wies er sie an und sie gehorchte sofort. "Mach deine Beine breit für mich. Ich muss dich schmecken!" Bereitwillig öffnete sie sich ihm und er legte sich zwischen ihre Beine. Als er den Kopf senkte und seinen Mund über ihre Klitoris streifen ließ, zuckte sie zusammen vor Erregung und dann begann er sie richtig zu lecken. Es fühlte sich so gut an, endlich wieder seine Zunge auf ihr zu spüren aber nach kurzer Zeit merkte sie, dass es anders war als sonst. Viktor war gewöhnlich ein Virtuose mit seiner Zunge aber dieses Mal wirkte er fast unbeholfen, so als hätte er das noch nicht oft gemacht und statt ihre Erregung zu verstärken, ebbte sie ab.

Als er einen Finger in sie schob, schmerzte es, denn sie war fast überhaupt nicht feucht. "Was ist los mit dir?", keifte er sie an und kniete sich vor sie. "Wieso wirst du nicht feucht?"

"Es tut mir leid, Viktor, aber irgendwas ist anders als sonst. _Du_ bist so anders. Ich kann mich nicht so richtig fallen lassen."

"Ach, das bildest du dir nur ein. Das liegt bestimmt nur daran, dass wir so lange keinen Sex mehr hatten."

"Hmmhhh… vielleicht… aber… ach, ich weiß nicht."

"Zerbrech' dir nicht dein hübsches Köpfchen darüber. Wenn ich erst einmal in dir bin, ist das ganz schnell vergessen." Und damit positionierte er sich vor ihrem Eingang.

"Viktor! Warte, ich bin noch nicht so weit!"

"Ach, stell dich nicht so an." Er spuckte in seine Hand, verrieb den Speichel auf seinem Schwanz und spuckte dann direkt auf ihre Muschi um dann die Feuchtigkeit mit seinem Schwanz an ihrer Öffnung zu verteilen. Dann presste er seine dicke Eichel langsam in sie hinein.

"Viktor! Stopp! Du tust mir weh!" Sie versuchte, sich ihm zu entziehen aber er beugte sich über sie und ergriff ihre Handgelenke. Immer weiter drang er in sie ein und sie begann zu schluchzen. "Bitte, Viktor, hör auf! Was ist denn los mit dir?" Aber Viktor reagierte überhaupt nicht auf ihre Worte. Mit vor Lust verzerrtem Gesicht bewegte er sich weiter in sie hinein bis er endlich bis zu den Eiern in ihr drin steckte. "Oh Christy, du fühlst dich so gut an", stöhnte er und dann begann er sich in ihr zu bewegen.

Draco war am Ziel. Endlich war er in ihr und hatte alle Zeit der Welt, um sie zu vögeln. Ihre Proteste und Schluchzer ignorierte er einfach. Sie fühlte sich so gut an und er musste gestehen, dass er ein bisschen neidisch auf Viktors Schwanz war. Er war unglaublich dick und es fühlte sich ganz anders an, so ungewohnt eng von einer Muschi umschlossen zu sein. Immer wieder stieß er in sie. Die Tränen, die ihr seitlich am Kopf herabflossen, machten ihn unglaublich an und er hatte das Gefühl, noch dicker zu werden. Hart stieß er zu, ohne Rücksicht auf Christy. Alles, was zählte, war sein Vergnügen und davon hatte er gerade reichlich. Nach einer Weile bahnte sich langsam sein Orgasmus an und er erhöhte nochmal das Tempo. Als er merkte, dass er kurz davor war, zog er seinen Schwanz aus ihr raus und stellte sich schwankend über sie. Er spritzte ihr seinen Samen über die Titten und über das Gesicht und genoss das überraschte Zusammenzucken, als Christy endlich wieder ihre Augen öffnete, die sie die ganze Zeit fest geschlossen gehalten hatte und überrascht zu ihm aufschaute. Ihr Blick verwandelte sich in pure Abscheu und er grinste triumphierend auf sie herab. Er konnte sehen, wann die Erkenntnis, mit wem sie gerade geschlafen hatte, bei ihr ankam. "Na, hat dir das gefallen, du kleine Schlampe?"

"Du Arschloch! Wie konntest du mir das antun?", schrie sie ihm entgegen und wollte sich aufrichten.

"Hey, hey, nicht so hastig, Kleine!"

Er stieg vom Bett und gerade als sie sich zur Seite drehte und vom Bett aufspringen wollte, hatte er seinen Zauberstab erreicht und fesselte sie mit dem Zauber, den er schon einmal bei ihr angewendet hatte, so dass sie zurück aufs Bett geworfen wurde und ihre Arme nach oben gezogen wurden, wo er ihre Handgelenke ans Bettgestell fesselte.

Christy konnte es nicht fassen. Was war los mit Viktor? Er nahm sie ohne Rücksicht, bohrte sich immer wieder in sie und ignorierte jegliches Betteln, Schluchzen und Weinen. Sie wusste, dass er manchmal diese dunkle Seite in sich hatte, aber er hatte sie schon seit langem nicht mehr an ihr ausgelassen. Und so rücksichtslos war er nie gewesen, selbst, wenn er sie hart rangenommen oder gar bestraft hatte.

Als sie spürte, wie sich sein Höhepunkt anbahnte, betete sie, dass er dieses Mal nicht seinen Samen zurückhalten würde und einfach in ihr abspritzte, damit er endlich von ihr abließ. Als er sich mit einem unerwarteten Ruck aus ihr zurückzog und sie spürte, wie sein Sperma auf ihre Brüste und dann auch noch auf ihr Gesicht schoss, öffnete sie überrascht die Augen.

In ihr Gesicht hatte er noch nie mit Absicht gespritzt. Es kam schonmal vor, dass er so heftig auf ihr abspritzte, dass er aus Versehen ihr Gesicht traf aber dann mussten sie immer lachen weil es für sie beide unerwartet kam. Und direkt danach säuberte er sie auch immer zärtlich. Aber dieses Mal machte er nicht die geringsten Anstalten, ihr sein Sperma aus dem Gesicht zu wischen und jetzt war sie sich sicher, dass dieser Typ, der da über ihr thronte und die letzten Tropfen aus seinem erschlaffenden Schwanz auf sie heruntertropfen ließ, unmöglich Viktor sein konnte.

Mit Grauen musste sie daran denken, was Mad Eye Moody passiert war und in dem Moment wusste sie mit absoluter Klarheit, wer da wirklich über ihr stand. Voller Abscheu blickte sie ihn an und versuchte, sich aufzurichten, um von ihm wegzukommen. Aber bevor sie eine Chance hatte, zu entkommen hatte er sich schon seinen Zauberstab geholt und fesselte sie das zweite Mal gegen ihren Willen.

Er stieg vom Bett, zog sich schnell seine Boxershorts über und lief Richtung Tür. "Wohin gehst du?", schrie sie ihm hinterher.

"Das wirst du noch früh genug sehen", antwortete er kryptisch und verließ den Raum. Wenige Minuten später hörte sie verschiedene Stimmen vor dem Zimmer und jetzt bekam sie es richtig mit der Angst zu tun. Viktor/Draco betrat als erstes den Raum, dicht gefolgt von… Crabbe und Goyle! _Oh, Himmel, lass das bitte nicht wahr sein! Bitte nicht!_ Sie begann nun, sich mit aller Macht gegen die unsichtbaren Fesseln zu wehren aber das brachte natürlich gar nichts.

"Schau mal, Schätzchen, wir haben Besuch."

"Draco, bitte, tu das nicht!", schluchzte sie.

"Ach, komm schon, sei eine gute Gastgeberin und bedien unsere Gäste", erwiderte er schmeichelnd. Und in dem Moment wurde ihr bewusst, dass dieser Typ nicht nur ein Arschloch sondern ein Psychopath war. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie hier jemals lebend rauskommen würde aber sie würde nicht weinend und bettelnd zugrunde gehen und daher ließ sie die Eiskönigin die Kontrolle übernehmen und schottete sich innerlich ab, wappnete sich für das, was noch kommen würde.

Viktor erwachte stöhnend durch Stimmen irgendwo vor der Tür, die sich aber schnell entfernten. Ihm war eiskalt, jeder einzelne Knochen im Leib tat ihm weh und der Gestank um ihn herum war ekelerregend. Er roch ein Gemisch aus Blut, Schweiß und Erbrochenem und auch der Geruch von Urin wehte zu ihm hinauf. Stück für Stück kamen Erinnerungen an die Folter zurück und er stöhnte auf. Er blieb noch einen Moment liegen, um sich zu sammeln und auf den Schmerz vorzubereiten, der gleich unweigerlich verstärkt werden würde und stützte sich dann mit seiner unverletzten Hand auf bis er in einer sitzenden Position war. Der Raum begann sich um ihn zu drehen und ihm wurde schlecht. Hätte er noch etwas im Magen gehabt, hätte er sich sicherlich wieder erbrochen. Er konnte kaum seine Augen öffnen, da sie immer noch stark geschwollen waren und sein einer Arm hatte nicht genug Kraft, um sich aufrecht zu halten also ließ er sich wieder sinken und kam erneut auf dem harten Marmorboden zu liegen. Nur noch ein bisschen ausruhen und dann würde er den nächsten Versuch wagen. Er wollte nur kurz die Augen schließen doch schon war er wieder weggedämmert.

Draco, immer noch in der Gestalt von Viktor, und die anderen beiden kamen langsam auf sie zu. "Das ist ja voll scheiße mit diesem fetten Bauch", meint Goyle verächtlich. "Sieht voll ekelhaft aus. Wie ein aufgeblasener Luftballon." Crabbe lachte dümmlich über diese Vorstellung und meinte: "Meinst du, sie platzt, wenn man eine Nadel reinsticht?" Die beiden Idioten konnten vor Lachen kaum noch an sich halten bis Draco sie zurechtwies. "Ihr Schwachköpfe, da ist ein weiterer kleiner bulgarischer Bastard drin, keine Luft…"

"Sorry, Draco, aber die Vorstellung war einfach zu witzig."

"Schnauze, ihr Vollpfosten! Ihr seid nicht hier, um zu reden, sondern um euch eure Belohnung abzuholen. Also haltet eure dämlichen Fressen und zieht euch endlich aus!"

"Aber klaro, Draco", erwiderte Crabbe. "Aber mal ganz ehrlich, wer hätte je gedacht, dass wir mal die Eiskönigin ficken würden?", setzte er mit einem Blick auf Goyle nach. Wieder prusteten beide los, während sie sich auszogen.

Christy wurde bei dem Anblick speiübel. Crabbes fetter Bauch hing halb über seinem noch schlaffen Glied, was zum Glück nur normal groß zu sein schien und Goyle war auch kein besserer Anblick auch wenn er nicht ganz so eklig wie Crabbe war.

Langsam näherten die drei sich dem Bett und als Draco eine einladende Bewegung machte, krabbelten die anderen beiden auf sie zu. Links und rechts von ihr legten sie sich neben sie und begannen dann, stümperhaft an ihren Brüsten zu lutschen. Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und sie hätte sich übergeben, weil dieses Geschlabbere einfach nur abartig widerlich war. Während sie damit fortfuhren begannen sie an ihren Schwänzen zu reiben, die kurz darauf hart wurden. Wegen ihrer schlechten Lage konnte sie sie nicht sehen aber an ihren Oberschenkeln spüren.

Draco, der vor dem Bett stand und sich bereits seiner Boxershorts entledigt hatte, hielt sein schlaffes Glied ebenfalls in der Hand und rieb es bedächtig. Der fiese Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht machte ihr mehr Angst als die Tatsache, dass sie gleich wieder vergewaltigt werden würde. Doch dann wurde ihr die Sicht versperrt und Crabbe hielt ihr seinen Schwanz vor den Mund. Zu ihrem Entsetzen musste sie feststellen, dass er keinen Fleisch- aber dafür einen Blutschwanz hatte. Das nicht besonders große Würstchen, das vorher zwischen seinen Beinen gebaumelt hatte, war zu einer eindrucksvollen Größe angeschwollen. Er presste seine Eichel auffordernd an ihre Lippen doch sie presste sie nur fest zusammen.

"Wenn du deinen kleinen Schlampenmund jetzt nicht gleich für ihn aufmachst, schwöre ich dir, dass Viktor dafür noch mehr leiden wird." In dem Moment wurde Christy schlagartig bewusst, was er damit meinte. Sie hatte sich schon gefragt, warum der echte Viktor nicht am Bahnhof gewesen war hatte aber gedacht, dass ihm einfach etwas dazwischen gekommen war. Jetzt wurde ihr klar, dass Draco ihn offensichtlich gefangen hielt und ihm wer weiß was schon angetan hatte. Als er sah, dass ihr dämmerte, dass er ihren Liebling in der Gewalt hatte, grinste er diabolisch. "Wie du siehst, habe ich an alles gedacht. Und jetzt mach endlich dein scheiß Maul auf!", donnerte er. "Und solltest du auf die Idee kommen, zuzubeißen, hacke ich deinem Viktor vor deinen Augen seinen hübschen Schwanz ab. Hast du das verstanden?", fügte er noch hinzu.

Mit Tränen in den Augen nickte Christy und da sie keine andere Wahl hatte, tat sie, wie ihr befohlen und ließ Crabbes Schwanz in ihren Mund hineingleiten. Er war zwar nicht besonders dick aber bestimmt fünfundzwanzig Zentimeter lang und er stieß ihn ihr unbarmherzig in den Rachen, so dass sie mehrfach würgen musste. Aber sie wollte sich nicht ausmalen, was mit Viktor passieren würde, wenn sie auf Crabbes Schwanz kotzen würde also unterdrückte sie mit aller Macht das Würgen und ließ ihn ihren Mund vergewaltigen.

Währenddessen machte sich Goyle weiter unten an ihr zu schaffen und erneut wurde sie untenrum angespuckt bevor Goyle sich in sie hineinzwängte. Sein Schwanz war zum Glück weder allzu dick noch besonders lang, so dass sie nicht so Probleme hatte, wie mit Draco, als er ihr Viktors Schwanz reingequetscht hatte. Hastig begann er sich in ihr zu bewegen und gab dabei hechelnde Geräusche von sich über die sie sich normalerweise totgelacht hätte wenn die Situation nicht so verdammt ernst gewesen wäre. Nach ein paar Minuten schnipste Draco und die anderen beiden hielten inne und zogen dann ihre Schwänze aus ihren Körperöffnungen. "Dreh sie um, Goyle", befahl er und ihre Fesseln bewegten sie mit, als sie umgedreht und auf die Knie gesetzt wurde. "Du wirst dich jetzt auf Goyle draufsetzen und ihn schön brav reiten. In Ordnung, Christy?", fragte er in zuckersüßem Ton.

"Ja", erwiderte sie nur mit eiskalter Stimme und setzte sich über Goyle. Dieser nahm seinen Schwanz in die Hand und bugsierte ihn so vor ihre Muschi, dass sie sich nur noch hinabsenken musste. Da sie schon wieder vollkommen trocken war, mühte sich Goyle jedoch vergeblich ab, in sie einzudringen. "Irgendwie habe ich schon mit sowas gerechnet", ließ sich Draco vernehmen und holte eine Tube Gleitgel aus einer Schublade neben dem Bett heraus und auch einen kleinen Flakon mit einer rosafarbenen Flüssigkeit. "Christy, ich möchte, dass du das hier trinkst", sagte er und hielt ihr den Flakon an die Lippen.

"Hältst du mich für blöde!", rief sie. "Ich lass mich von dir doch nicht vergiften!"

"Keine Angst, meine Schöne, tot nützt du uns nichts. Wie stehen nicht auf Nekrophilie." Da sie wusste, dass sie sowieso machen musste, was er ihr sagte, öffnete sie schließlich ergeben ihren Mund und er hielt ihr das Fläschen an die Lippen, damit sie es austrinken konnte. Fast augenblicklich begann sich ein warmes Kribbeln in ihrem ganzen Körper auszubreiten und ihre Körpermitte begann zu pochen.

Draco reichte Goyle noch das Gleitgel und dieser drückte sich genug in die Handfläche, um seinen Schwanz gut zu schmieren. Dann brachte er ihn wieder an ihren Eingang und sie nahm ihn dieses Mal ohne Probleme in sich auf. Durch das Zeug, das Draco ihr verabreicht hatte, rückte alles in den Hintergrund, ihre Angst um Viktor und auch um sich selbst, jegliche klare Gedanken verabschiedeten sich und sie bestand nur noch aus ihrem Körper und den Empfindungen, die der Schwanz in ihr hervorrief.

Jetzt, da es nicht mehr weh tat, fühlte es sich unglaublich gut an und sie begann, sich auf Goyle zu bewegen. Einen kurzen Moment blitzte noch mal ihr Ich auf und sie hasste sich selbst dafür, weil es ihr tatsächlich gefiel und sich ein heftiges Kribbeln in ihrem Schoß breit machte. Doch so sehr sie sich bemühte und ihr Herz und ihr Verstand rebellierten, war ihr Körper einfach nicht immun gegen die Stimulierung und die Wirkung des Aphrodisiakums und schon bald bewegte sie sich schneller und heftiger und ritt Goyle hart.

 _Diese kleine Schlampe ist echt unglaublich!_ Draco wurde bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot, wieder steinhart. Von seiner Position im Raum konnte er zum Glück nicht ihren Bauch sehen sondern nur ihren geilen Arsch, der jedes Mal auf Goyle hinabsauste und dabei herrlich wackelte. Später würde er sich ihn auch noch vornehmen aber jetzt durfte erst einmal Crabbe dran. Er nickte ihm aufmunternd zu und Crabbe, der die ganze Zeit sehnsüchtig gewartet hatte und sich dabei unentwegt seinen Schwanz gerieben hatte, damit er nicht erschlaffte, drückte jetzt Goyles Beine auseinander, so dass er sich dazwischen knien konnte. Draco reichte auch ihm das Gleitgel und dieser verteilte es großzügig auf Christys Arschritze und seinem Schwanz. Christy versteifte sich kurz als sie bemerkte, was da an ihrem Hintertürchen vor sich ging aber bereits kurz nachdem Crabbe mit seiner Schwanzspitze ihre Rosette antippte, ließ sie ihn bereitwillig eindringen und sein dünner aber sehr langer Schwanz versenkte sich bis zu den Eiern in ihr.

Jetzt hielt Draco es nicht länger aus. Er stieg ebenfalls aufs Bett und stellte sich breitbeinig über Goyles Kopf. Christy war fast schon ekstatisch und als er seinen harten Schwanz an ihre Lippen presste, öffnete sie sie sofort und lutschte ihn mit heller Begeisterung. Und während er Viktors dicken Schwanz in ihren Mund schob ließ langsam die Wirkung des Vielsafttrankes nach und kurz darauf stand er wieder als Draco vor ihr. Doch das machte ihr offensichtlich nichts aus, denn sie blies weiter, als würde ihr Leben davon abhängen.

Minutenlang fickten sie sie in all ihre Löcher und Draco konnte sich keine bessere Bestrafung vorstellen, als wenn später die Wirkung des Zaubertrankes nachlassen würde und sie sich an jede einzelne schamlose Minute erinnern würde. Christy begann an seinem Schwanz zu stöhnen und dann schrie sie mit ihm in ihrem Mund ihren Orgasmus hinaus.

Das machte ihn so heiß, dass ihr Mund ihm nicht mehr reichte auch wenn sie fantastisch blasen konnte und er befahl Crabbe, sich aus ihrem Arsch zurückzuziehen und sich seinen Schwanz zu waschen. Dieser tat wie ihm befohlen und räumte den Platz für Draco. Sein eigener Schwanz war zwar nicht ganz so dick wie Viktors aber immer noch ordentlich im Umfang und auch länger als seiner und es bereitete ihm ein unglaubliches Vergnügen zu sehen, wie er seinen Schwanz Zentimeter für Zentimeter in ihren gierigen Arsch versenkte. Und dann begann er, sie richtig hart zu ficken. Das Gefühl von Goyles Schwanz, der nur durch eine dünne Wand von seinem getrennt war, fühlte sich unglaublich an und er bereute seine Entscheidung, die beiden auch ran zu lassen, in keinster Weise. Sowas müssten sie öfter mal mit irgendwelchen Nutten machen. Immer abwechselnd stießen sie in Christy und Draco umfasste ihre riesigen Titten, die heftig auf und abwippten, während sie weiter Goyle bearbeitete. Irgendwann beschwerte sich Crabbe und wollte sie auch in ihre Möse ficken aber mit zwei dicken Bäuchen würde das in dieser Stellung nicht klappen also befahl er ihm, noch kurz zu warten und arbeite auf seinen Orgasmus hin. Christy kam ihm zuvor und schrie ihren zweiten Höhepunkt heraus, während ihr Arschloch um ihn herum pulsierte und ihn molk. Dieses Mal würde er sich das Vergnügen gönnen, in ihr abzuspritzen denn gedemütigt hatte er sie heute schon ausreichend für sein Seelenheil. Also ließ er los und spritzte ihr alles in ihren Arsch und sie keuchte und stöhnte und stieß weiter gegen ihn, bettelte mit ihrem Hintern nach mehr. Doch sein Schwanz erschlaffte bereits und glitt aus ihr hinaus. Durch ihr Pulsieren wurde sein Sperma aus ihr herausgepresst und er betrachtete es mit großer Befriedigung. Mittlerweile war auch Goyle gekommen und als er sich aus ihr herauszog, gesellten sich seine Säfte zu seinen, die bereits auf die Laken getropft waren. Christy ließ ihn aufstehen, wo er sich zu Draco gesellte, damit sie sich waschen konnten, doch bevor sie noch erschöpft zusammenbrechen konnte, hatte sich Crabbe bereits hinter ihr positioniert und hielt sie mit einer Hand unterhalb ihres Bauches, während er mit der anderen seinen Schwanz in sie einführte.

Er begann mit langsamen Stößen und wagte sich dann immer weiter vor bis er irgendwann an ihre innere Grenze stieß. Aber da noch immer fast zehn Zentimeter aus ihr herausragten wollte er mehr. Er wollte seinen Schwanz in seiner ganzen Länge in ihr vergraben und obwohl sie sich unbehaglich unter ihm zu winden begann, ließ er nicht locker. Immer weiter drang er vor, nötigte ihr Stück für Stück ab.

Langsam kam Viktor wieder zu sich, immer noch schmerzerfüllt aber dieses mal deutlich klarer im Kopf. Immer noch hatte er ein paar Gedächtnislücken aber er konnte sich an immer mehr Details erinnern obwohl es ihm fast lieber gewesen wäre, wenn nicht. Ächzend begann er sich aufzurichten, was gar nicht so einfach war, doch schließlich stand er schwankend auf den Beinen. Als der Raum sich nicht mehr ganz so heftig bewegte, schritt er langsam zur Tür. Er rechnete zwar eigentlich nicht damit aber sie war tatsächlich unverschlossen. Er taumelte hindurch und stand in der Eingangshalle. Von oben hörte er eine Frau und einen Mann laut stöhnen. Offensichtlich ging es da gerade ordentlich zur Sache. Aber das war ihm egal. Er musste hier so schnell wie möglich raus.

Zuerst sah er nur die Ausgangstür und wollte darauf zusteuern als ihn auf einmal etwas innehalten ließ. Sein Verstand war doch eigentlich wieder so weit in Ordnung. Warum sah das dann so aus, als würde Christys Mantel an der Garderobe hängen und ihre Schuhe und ihr Koffer dort stehen? Eine tödliche Ruhe erfasste ihn und dann hörte er genauer auf die Geräusche. Und er mochte sich ja täuschen, aber die Frau hörte sich tatsächlich wie Christy an, wenn sie beide sich liebten. _Bitte, das darf nicht sein! Bitte lass es nicht Draco und Christy sein!_ Und auf einmal kam auch die Erinnerung zurück, wie Draco sich seine Haare für einen Vielsafttrank genommen hatte und seine Beine knickten ein. Hätte er nicht rechtzeitig das Treppengeländer umfassen können, wäre er geradewegs auf die Treppen und sein ohnehin zermatschtes Gesicht gefallen.

 _Er musste zu ihr!_ Das war sein einziger klarer Gedanke, der durch den Nebel von Schmerz drang. Langsam schleppte er sich Schritt für Schritt die Treppen hoch, die ihm unendlich erschienen. Und dann hörte er einen Schrei, der ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Er verdoppelte seine Anstrengungen doch er befürchtete, dass er zu spät kommen würde.

Kurz drang der Schmerz durch Christys trankvernebeltes Hirn durch und sie spürte, wie Crabbes Schwanz sich in sie hineinbohrte, immer weiter obwohl es eigentlich nicht weiterging. Unbarmherzig stieß er an ihren Gebärmutterhals und Tränen begannen erneut zu fließen. Als er besonders hart zustieß, schrie sie vor Schmerzen auf. Durch den Nebel und ihre Schmerzen hindurch hörte sie Draco sagen: "Hey Crabbe, lass gut sein. Du merkst doch, dass dein Schwanz nicht weiter reingeht."

"Aber ich will!", maulte dieser.

"Halt's Maul und zieh deinen Schwanz endlich raus!" Murrend befolgte Crabbe Dracos Befehl und verließ diese tolle heiße Höhle. "Und jetzt ab mit dir! Wir sind nochmal dran!", rief Draco und er und Goyle liefen zum Bett hinüber. "Du darfst dieses Mal ihren Arsch haben", bot er ihm großzügigerweise an und Goyles Augen leuchteten. Das war der erste Arsch, denn er ficken durfte und alleine die Vorstellung ließ ihn fast kommen. Aber er riss sich zusammen, denn dieses Vergnügen würde er sich auf keinen Fall entgehen lassen. Dieses Mal nahm Draco dessen alte Position unter Christy ein und obwohl sie immer noch weinte und trotz des Trankes ein wenig protestierte, schob er ihr seinen Prügel direkt in die Möse.

Fast hatte Goyle ein bisschen Mitleid mit ihr aber auch nur fast und sobald er sich zwischen Dracos Beine und hinter ihre noch immer leicht geöffnete Rosette kniete, waren alle Gedanken an Mitleid verflogen und mit einem heftigen Stoß versenkte er sich in diesem wundervollen Hintern. Er konnte Dracos Schwanz an seinem reiben spüren und da er schon immer heimlich in Draco verliebt gewesen war, stellte er sich vor, wie er ihn in seinen Hintern statt Christys stecken würde.

Es würde sich bestimmt mindestens genauso toll anfühlen, wie ihn jetzt in Christy an seinem Schwanz zu fühlen. Der Gedanke machte ihn noch heißer, als er sowieso schon war. Und da er gerade bei der Erfüllung von Fantasien war begann er jetzt noch zusätzlich bei jedem Eindringen auf Christys Hintern zu klatschen bis dieser allmählich rot wurde. Jeder Klatscher entlockte ihr ein leises Wimmern und Goyle war im siebten Himmel. Er hatte das mal in einem Porno gesehen, denn sich einige der Slytherin-Jungs heimlich angeschaut und sich dabei alle einen runtergeholt hatten. Zu dem Zeitpunkt war er noch Jungfrau gewesen aber es hatte ihn unglaublich angemacht. Es jetzt tatsächlich zu tun, ließ seinen Schwanz noch etwas mehr anschwellen und je härter er in sie stieß und sie dabei schlug, desto lauter wurde ihr Wimmern, wurde zu leisem Geschrei bis sie erneut kam, überwältigt von der Intensität der Gefühle.

Draco, der sie an den Hüften gepackt hatte und sie immer wieder auf seinen Schwanz drückte, da sie durch ihren Höhepunkt aufgehört hatte, sich eigenständig zu bewegen, rief zu Crabbe hinüber: "Komm her und stopf der Schlampe ihr Maul. Dieses Rumgewinsel kann sich ja keiner anhören."

Crabbe freute sich, dass er jetzt doch noch zum Abschuss kommen würde und schob seinen Schwanz erneut zwischen Christys Lippen. Mittlerweile waren die Schmerzen zum Teil ihrer Lust geworden und Christys Nerven waren so überreizt, dass ihr Verstand sich wieder komplett abgeschaltet hatte und sie auf die dreifache Invasion mit rasender Geilheit reagierte. Sie umfasste ihre wippenden Brüste und zwirbelte ihre sensiblen Brustwarzen. Jetzt musste Draco sie nicht mehr anheben denn sie ließ ihre Hüften kreisen und bewegte sich dabei auf und ab, genoss das Gefühl der zwei Schwänze in ihr. Auch Crabbes Schwanz in ihrem Mund wurde frenetisch geblasen.

Draco ließ seine Hand zu ihrem Kitzler wandern und begann ihn zu massieren. Ihr Höhepunkt baute sich jetzt rasend schnell auf. Crabbe zog seinen Schwanz aus ihrem Mund und begann ihn zu wichsen. Mittlerweile keuchten alle vier heftig und direkt bevor Christy erneut kam fiel ihr Blick kurz auf die Tür des Schlafzimmers, die sich langsam öffnete. Ihr Höhepunkt riss sie mit und sie schrie in Ekstase immer wieder: "Draco, oh Gott, jaa!", bis sie heiser war. Ihre beiden unteren Löcher krampften sich um die Schwänze in ihr und pressten jeden Tropfen Sperma aus ihnen heraus als Draco und Goyle mit heiseren Schreien in ihr kamen. Als letzter folgte ihnen Crabbe, der seinen heißen Saft überall auf ihr Gesicht, ihre Brüste und in ihre Haare spritzte. Erschöpft glitt Goyle aus ihrem Hintern und ließ sich zur Seite fallen, zutiefst befriedigt und glücklich, neben dem nackten Draco liegen zu dürfen. Christy sank soweit es ihr Bauch zuließ, auf Dracos Oberkörper. Crabbe hatte sich auf die andere Seite fallen gelassen und alle atmeten heftig, ihr Herzschlag rasend und nur langsam kamen sie wieder auf der Erde an.

Ein Schluchzen von der Tür ließ Christy müde ihren Kopf von Dracos Brust heben und hinüber blicken. Schlagartig ließ die Wirkung des Aphrodisiakums nach, als Christy Viktor sah, übel zugerichtet und auf den Knien, mit der rechten Hand am Türgriff.

Plötzlich stürmten die Erinnerungen auf sie ein, wie sie sich diesen drei Jungen hingegeben hatte, wie sie vor Lust geschrien hatte, immer wieder gekommen war und sie zum Kommen gebracht hatte. Eine Welle der Übelkeit und der Scham überschwemmten sie und so schnell es ihr mit ihren zittrigen Beinen möglich war stieg sie von Draco herab, sein erschlaffter Schwanz glitt aus ihr raus. Crabbe und Goyle grunzten nur im Schlaf und Draco brummte schläfrig und unwillig. Doch sein Blick folgte Christy, als sie zur Tür wankte. Da erblickte er Viktor und sofort war er wieder hellwach. Er folgte ihr und riss sie brutal an den Haaren zurück. Sie schrie auf und ging in die Knie. Ein heiseres "Christy!" löste sich aus Viktors Kehle und er streckte die mehrfach gebrochene Hand nach ihr aus..

Draco stieß Christy zur Seite so dass sie seitlich auf dem Boden zu liegen kam und entkräftet dort liegen blieb. Dann schritt er auf Viktor zu. "Du verdammter Bastard, du bist echt nicht klein zu kriegen." Draco schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. "Eigentlich hatte ich gedacht, du wärst verreckt als ich dich im Zimmer liegen sah aber offensichtlich bist du es doch nicht. Zu schade… Aber wenigstens hast du den Anstand besessen erst hier zu erscheinen, nachdem wir deine süße kleine Schlampe fast bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit gevögelt haben", grinste er.

"Fick dich, du Wichser!", kam es stöhnend zurück.

"Nein danke, das hat dein Flittchen schon für mich erledigt." Er beugt sich zu Viktor herab und flüsterte gehässig: "Hast du gesehen, wie wir alle drei in ihr gesteckt haben? Hat es dich angemacht? Mich hat es auf jeden Fall angemacht, vor allem ihr Arsch hat es mir angetan. Und wie begeistert sie mitgemacht hat." Genießerisch schloss er die Augen bei der Erinnerung. "Vier Mal ist sie gekommen. Und keine Sekunde lang hat sie an dich gedacht, weil wir es ihr so gut wie nie zuvor in ihrem Leben besorgt haben."

Wut glomm in Viktors zu Sehschlitzen verquollenen Augen auf und er musste sich kurz räuspern bevor er sagte: "Ich schwöre dir Draco, dafür bringe ich dich wirklich um."

"Dazu wirst du keine Chance bekommen. Du darfst nicht zurück nach Hogwarts und zu Hause werde ich von genug Leibwächtern beschützt werden. Deine Rache kannst du dir also abschminken."

"Irgendwann, wenn du schon längst nicht mehr damit rechnest, werde ich dich kriegen. Verlass dich drauf."

Draco wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen als hinter ihnen einen Stöhnen ertönte. Und dann schrie Christy plötzlich los, brüllte, dass ihm die Ohren klingelten und selbst Crabbe und Goyle, die sonst kaum etwas wach bekam, schreckten aus ihrem Schlaf hoch.

"Verdammt! Was ist los mit dir, du durchgeknalltes Miststück?", brüllte Draco zurück und dann sah er die Blutlache, die sich zwischen Christys Beinen auszubreiten begann und zum ersten Mal im Leben merkte er, dass er zu weit gegangen war. Dieses Mal hatte er richtig Scheiße gebaut.

Hinter sich hörte er ein Schlurfen, da Viktor sich wieder erhoben hatte und ein Bein hinter sich her ziehend zu Christy humpelte. Völlig perplex trat Draco zur Seite und erwachte erst wieder aus seiner Starre, als Goyle ihn am Arm schüttelte. "Draco! Wir sollten uns besser verpissen! Jetzt!" Schnell sammelten sie ihre Kleidung ein, rannten nackt in den Flur, zogen sich dort an und kurz bevor Viktor neben der bereits bewusstlosen Christy ohnmächtig zusammenbrach, hörte er noch die Tür unten zuschlagen. Und dann war da nur noch Schwärze...


	15. Chapter 15

Christy kam langsam ein bisschen zu sich. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen bewegte sie sich etwas. Scharfe Schmerzen durchzuckten sie und bündelten sich in ihrem Unterleib. Sie öffnete die Augen ein kleines Stück doch um sie herum war es stockdunkel.

 _Wo zur Hölle bin ich? Warum ist es so dunkel? Und warum hab ich solche Schmerzen? Warum ist alles so nass und klebrig? Und dieser Geruch?_ Stück für Stück kämpfte ihr Bewusstsein dagegen an, wieder abzudriften. Sie stöhnte als sich ihr der Magen umdrehte.. _Was bei Merlins Bart ist geschehen?_ Ihr linker Arm, auf dem sie lag, war eingeschlafen also versuchte sie, sich mit dem rechten etwas aufzurichten. Doch als sie ihren Körper bewegte, durchfuhr sie ein solcher Schmerz, dass sie den Halt verlor und zusammen sackte. Ihre Hand fuhr instinktiv zu ihrem Bauch, von wo der Schmerz kam. Christy krümmte sich zusammen und schrie ihren Schmerz hinaus, ehe ihr das Bewusstsein entglitt und wieder alles schwarz wurde.

Als sie das nächste Mal zu sich kam, waren ihre Gedanken trotz der höllischen Schmerzen glasklar. Gequält durchlebte sie die letzten Stunden. Wie lange sie jetzt wohl schon hier war? Und wie lange schon alleine? Viktor würde sich sicher riesige Sorgen um sie machen. _Viktor! Oh nein, nein, nein!_ Panisch tastete sie den Boden in ihrer Nähe ab und als sie auf den Körper, den sie suchte, stieß kam ihr ein hysterisches Schluchzen über die Lippen. Viktor war eiskalt doch ein schwaches Heben und Senken des Brustkorbs unter ihren Fingern zeigte ihr, dass er noch lebte. "Viktor…" flüsterte sie.

Jeder Atemzug verursachte ihr Schmerzen im Hals, der sich vollkommen zerschunden anfühlte. _Hätte ich doch nur etwas Wasser oder Licht_. Wieder überrollte sie eine Welle des Schmerzes und sie kämpfte mit aller Macht dagegen an, wieder ohnmächtig zu werden. Mit Erfolg. Doch so blieben auch die Schmerzen, die ihr die Tränen wieder in die Augen springen ließen. _Mein Krümel, mein armer kleiner Krümel. Wir schaffen das. Und Daddy auch._

Doch tief in ihrem Inneren spürte sie, dass es eine Lüge war. Das Baby hatte sich seit sie wieder bei Bewusstsein war kein einziges Mal gerührt. Verzweifelt suchte ihr Verstand eine Ausrede nach der anderen. Doch keine war auch nur annähernd plausibel und plötzlich wurde ihr klar, was das nasse, klebrige Zeug um ihren Körper herum bedeutete. Es war ihr Blut. Kreischend richtete sie sich jetzt doch auf - den Schmerzen zum Trotz und obwohl sie nichts sehen konnte in der Dunkelheit wusste sie, dass alles rot war.

Mit einer Hand fuhr sie zwischen ihre Beine und ihre Angst wurde bestätigt als sie das Ergebnis schmierig an ihren Fingern spürte. "NEIN! VIKTOR! Bei Merlin… Warum hilft uns denn niemand? HALLOOO!" Christy gab sich vollkommen ihrer Verzweiflung hin und wurde von Schluchzern durchgeschüttelt. Eine Hand hatte sie in Viktors regungslosen Arm gekrallt und sie bekam überhaupt nicht mit, wie die Haustür mit einem Zauberspruch aufgesprengt wurde.

Als die Türe zum Schlafzimmer sich öffnete und das helle Tageslicht hinein flutete, war Christy wie geblendet. Schützend schirmte sie ihre Augen mit der freien Hand ab und versuchte, die Personen im Rahmen zu erkennen. "Bei Merlins Bart, hier sind tatsächlich zwei Menschen!", stieß einer der drei hervor.

"Puh, hier riecht es aber übel. Oh…" erwiderte ein zweiter. Dann ging alles ganz schnell und bevor Christy wieder ohnmächtig wurde, bekam sie noch mit, wie jemand ihr beruhigend zusprach und ihre Hand sachte von Viktors Arm löste um beide auf schwebende Tragen zu bugsieren.

Viktor erwachte im Krankenhaus aus der Bewusstlosigkeit und war erst einmal völlig orientierungslos. Wo war er? Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er nicht hier sein sollte. Aber wo sonst? Vorsichtig versuchte er die Augen zu öffnen. Bis auf ein leichtes Schwindelgefühl gelang ihm das ohne Schwierigkeiten. Er blickte nach oben an die Decke, die schwach erleuchtet wurde durch ein paar Kerzenleuchter. Als er sich umschaute, bemerkte er, dass dieser Raum schwer nach Krankenhaus aussah und dann kehrten die Erinnerungen auf einen Schlag wieder zurück! _Dieser verdammte Hurensohn von einem Malfoy! Ich breche diesem Bastard jeden Knochen im Leib! Ihm und seinen beiden widerlichen Freunden!_

In rascher Abfolge, als würde ein Film vorgespult, spielten sich die Ereignisse erneut vor seinem inneren Auge ab, von der Prügel über sein Erwachen bis hin zu dem Moment, als er sah, wie sich seine Christy voller Verzückung von diesen drei ekelhaften Schweinen gleichzeitig ficken ließ. Eine eiskalte Hand legte sich um sein Herz. Konnte es stimmen, was Malfoy gesagt hatte? Hatte sie es so gewollt? Obwohl sie sich gegenseitig so oft ihre Liebe geschworen hatten? Eigentlich konnte er das nicht glauben aber er hatte sie mit eigenen Augen gesehen. Sein Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen als er bei dem Moment in seiner Erinnerung angekommen war, als Christy wie von Sinnen zu schreien begonnen hatte und dann nur noch überall Blut war. Er wusste, dass das nichts Gutes bedeuten konnte und er befürchtete das Schlimmste.

Ein Schluchzen stieg in seiner Kehle auf und Tränen traten ihm in die Augen. Der starke Schmerz in seinem Inneren bildete einen starken Kontrast zu seinem Körper, der offensichtlich wieder vollständig hergestellt worden war. Er presste sich die Fäuste auf die Augen doch die Tränen fanden ihren Weg trotzdem hinaus. Irgendwann ließ die Erschöpfung ihn wieder wegdämmern und er begrüßte die schwarze Leere, die ihn mit offenen Armen willkommen hieß.

"...alles voller Blut…"

"...vier gebrochene Finger…"

"...innere Verletzungen…"

"...viel Ruhe…"

"...ja, anonym…"

 _Was? Wo bin ich?_ Christy dümpelte zwischen wach und bewusstlos dahin und erhaschte nur einzelne Bruchstücke, die für sie keinen Sinn ergaben. Sie hatte keine gebrochenen Finger. Ihre Augenlider flatterten und ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, als die Erinnerung wieder kam. Sofort verstummte das Gespräch und sie bemerkte, wie sich ihr jemand näherte.

"Miss Cooper? Können Sie mich hören? Ich bin Ihre Heilerin, Mrs Brown. Sie brauchen nicht zu sprechen. Drücken Sie einfach meine Hand, wenn sie mich hören können." Christy kannte die fremde Stimme nicht und sie versuchte verwirrt, die Einzelteile zusammen zu fügen. "Miss Cooper? Einfach drücken." Endlich nahm sie die Hand der Fremden in ihrer eigenen wahr und wollte den Arm erschrocken wegreißen denn sie konnte das Gefühl der Haut an ihrer nicht ertragen. Doch offenbar war sie festgebunden.

Panisch öffnete sie die Augen und wollte schreien doch auch das ging nicht. Ihr Hals schmerzte derart, dass alles, was sie herausbrachte ein heiseres Krächzen war. "Miss, beruhigen Sie sich! Hier möchte Ihnen niemand etwas tun. Sie sind in Sicherheit! Alles wird gut!" _Alles wird gut? War das ihr Ernst?_ Ein kurzer Hoffnungsschimmer glomm auf. _Also hab ich den Krümel nicht verloren?_ Voller Bangen suchte sie jetzt den Blick der Heilerin. Doch die Miene der brünetten Frau strafte ihre Worte Lügen. Gar nichts würde je wieder gut werden!

Wieder begann Christy gegen die Gurte zu kämpfen, die sie an das Bett fesselten. "Miss Cooper, bitte! Sie waren schwer verletzt und haben viel Blut verloren! Sie müssen sich schonen damit die Tränke und Zauber ihre Wirkung entfalten können!" Sie drehte ihren Kopf weg von Christy und rief: "SANDRA!"

Christy sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie eine weitere Frau in den Raum kam, eine kleine Phiole in der Hand. Ehe sie es sich versah, wurde Christy der Inhalt eingeflößt und rann heiß ihre Kehle hinab. Eine bleierne Schwere glitt in ihre Glieder, nach und nach ebbte ihr Widerstand ab. Tränen liefen ihre Wangen entlang. Sie wollte hier weg und irgendwo sterben. Was hatte das Leben denn noch für einen Zweck?

"Können Sie uns sagen, was geschehen ist? Wer hat Ihnen das angetan? Bitte versuchen Sie…" die Heilerin wurde durch ein lautes Getöse unterbrochen. "WAS SOLL DAS HEISSEN? ICH GEB IHNEN GLEICH KEINEN BESUCH! LASSEN SIE UNS AUGENBLICKLICH ZU UNSERER TOCHTER, SONST WERDEN SIE ES BEREUEN!" "Dad", brachte Christy hervor.

"Schätzchen, wir sind jetzt da. Oh Christy! Es tut mir so leid", schluchzte ihre Mutter als sie in Begleitung ihres Vaters hinein stürmte.

"Welcher Bastard hat dir das angetan? War das dieser Krum?", polterte ihr Vater sofort los.

"Mr Krum wurde ebenfalls schwer verletzt aufgefunden, Mr Cooper", schaltete sich Mrs Brown dazwischen. "Im Übrigen benötigt Ihre Tochter _Ruhe_. Sie ist noch sehr schwach und mit Sicherheit schwer traumatisiert. Zu gegebener Zeit werden wir schon erfahren, was ihr zugestoßen ist." Mr Coopers Blick ging zwischen seiner Tochter und der Heilerin hin und her. Dann wurde sein Ausdruck etwas weicher und er kam näher an ihr Bett. "Daddy, bitte. Es… tut… mir…"

"Shht, Liebes! Das hier ist nicht deine Schuld! Nicht du musst dich entschuldigen", flüsterte Mrs Cooper leise. Mit zitternden Händen strich sie über die Haare ihrer Tochter, die unter der zarten Berührung zusammen zuckte. Ihr stiegen nun ebenfalls die Tränen in die Augen. "Helfen Sie ihr doch! Sehen Sie denn nicht, wie sie sich quält?" herrschte sie die beiden Medihexen an.

"Mrs Cooper, wir haben bereits alles getan, was in unserer Macht steht. Die Seele können wir nicht heilen und das wissen Sie. Wir wissen nicht einmal genau, was passiert ist. Unsere Sicherheitskräfte bekamen einen anonymen Hinweis, dass es in London zwei verletzte Zauberer gäbe. Dort fanden wir Ihre Tochter und Mr Krum mehr tot als lebendig vor." _Viktor lebt! Er lebt! Ein anonymer Hinweis?_ Christys Gedanken rasten.

"Holen Sie diesen Krum her!", verlangte ihr Vater. _Ja, holt Viktor her! Damit ich mit eigenen Augen sehen kann, dass er wohlauf ist!_ bettelte Christy stumm. "Viktor…", murmelte sie.

"Mr Cooper, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das ratsam ist. Er erholt sich ebenfalls von schweren Verletzungen", gab die Heilerin zu bedenken.

"Es ist mir verdammt noch mal scheißegal, was Sie für ratsam halten", presste ihr Dad hervor.

"Ich will Viktor sehen, bitte", flüsterte Christy mit bebender Stimme.

"Oh na schön. Ich sehe, was sich machen lässt", gab Mrs Brown zurück und der Widerwille stand ihr deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Doch sie wandte sich um und marschierte aufgebracht murmelnd aus dem Zimmer. Christys Vater begann ruhelos auf und ab zu gehen und ihre Mutter saß immer noch hilflos am Kopfende von Christys Bett. Sie wagte es nicht, ihr Mädchen noch einmal zu berühren und hatte die Hände im Schoß verschränkt.

Viktor erwachte erneut und dieses Mal leider von Anfang an absolut klar im Kopf. Sein Blick fiel auf seine vollkommen eingesauten Klamotten, die in einer Ecke des Zimmers auf einem Stuhl lagen. Er blickte an sich herunter und sah, dass er einen dieser albernen Krankenhauskittel trug, bei denen hinten der Arsch rausguckte, wenn man lief. Neben sich auf dem Tischchen neben dem Bett sah er zu seinem Erstaunen seinen Zauberstab. Erleichtert darüber, dass er ihn nicht während dieses Höllentrips verloren hatte, nahm er ihn, richtete ihn auf den stinkenden Haufen und reinigte ihn. _Na also_. Etwas wackelig stand er auf und ging hinüber, um seine eigenen Sachen wieder anzuziehen. Rasch schlüpfte er hinein und trank noch einen Schluck Wasser ehe er sich auf den Weg zu den Schwestern machen wollte um seine Entlassung zu beantragen. Doch da kreuzte eine Frau mit braunen Haaren und limonengrünem Kittel seinen Weg. "Mr Krum? Schön, dass Sie wieder auf den Beinen sind! Sie haben uns einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt!"

"Wird bestimmt nicht wieder vorkommen. Ich gehe dann jetzt mal. Wenn Sie also so freundlich wären, mich vorbei zu lassen?"

"Ich fürchte, ich muss Sie vorher noch um etwas bitten. Sehen Sie, das Mädchen… Sie möchte sie gerne sehen und der Vater macht den Eindruck, als würde er den Bau abreißen wenn er nicht mit Ihnen sprechen kann. Bitte?" Ihr Ausdruck war schon beinahe flehend, offenbar wusste sie weder Mr Cooper noch ihn, den berühmten Viktor Krum, einzuschätzen. Seufzend zuckte er die Schultern. Darauf kam es jetzt auch nicht mehr an. Er fasste einen Entschluss. Nie wieder würde er sich von einem Mädchen so um den Finger wickeln lassen.

Endlich kam Mrs Brown mit verkniffener Miene zurück. Hinter ihr schob sich ein äußerst verstimmter Viktor in das Zimmer. "Viktor!" Christy wollte sich aufrichten doch wieder hielten die Gurte sie zurück. Allmählich wurde sie sauer. War sie eine Gefangene? Viktor hob den Blick und als er ihren traf, schreckte sie zurück. In seinen Augen lag soviel Härte, dass sie ihn fast nicht wieder erkannte. "Mr und Mrs Cooper, Christy", grüßte er knapp, "Sie wollten mit mir sprechen?" Er stellte sich mit dem Rücken zu ihrem Bett und hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

Mrs Brown fuhr entschieden dazwischen, als sie sah, dass Christy wieder die Tränen über das Gesicht flossen. "Folgen Sie mir bitte. Sie werden meine Patientin nicht noch weiter aufregen." Und zu Christys blankem Entsetzen taten ihre Eltern und Viktor genau das.

Im kleinen Nebenzimmer kam Mr Cooper gleich zur Sache. "Mr Krum! Wären Sie so freundlich, mir den desolaten Zustand meiner Tochter zu erklären? Mal wieder?"

"ICH soll Ihnen das erklären? Da müssen Sie sie schon selbst fragen", antwortete Viktor spöttisch. _Schließlich hat SIE sich von diesen Kerlen stopfen lassen wie eine beschissene Weihnachtsgans!_

"Mr Krum, es wäre wirklich hilfreich, wenn Sie uns erzählen könnten, was Sie noch wissen. Miss Cooper geht es psychisch sehr schlecht und wir können ihr nicht helfen", bat Mrs Brown. Viktor sah sie genauer an. Sie schien ihm sehr jung zu sein für eine Heilerin und außerdem ausgesprochen hübsch mit den braunen Locken und den großen, braunen Augen. Auch ihre Figur war nicht von schlechten Eltern, soweit sich das unter dem Kittel beurteilen ließ.

"Na schön, Mrs Brown. Weil sie so nett gefragt haben." Und dann begann er zu erzählen, von Malfoys Überfall, der Prügel, die er bezogen hatte und dann wie er sich mühsam nach draußen schleppen wollte und Christy hörte. Der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, als er die Schlafzimmertür öffnete, verursachte ihm Übelkeit doch er erzählte es ihnen trotzdem. Er konnte sehen, wie es in Mrs Browns hübschen Köpfchen ratterte und wie sie um Fassung rang. _Das sprengt wohl Ihre heile Welt, Frau Doktor?_

Christys Eltern standen da wie Statuen. Kein Muskel bewegte sich und schließlich sackte Mrs Cooper einfach zusammen. Ihr Mann konnte sie gerade noch rechtzeitig auffangen. "Vielen Dank, Mr Krum. Das ist ja… schrecklich. Mir fehlen die Worte. Das Mädchen… wie weit war sie?"

"Sie trug unser Baby bereits den sechsten Monat." Viktors Blick schweifte in die Ferne. Er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, dass sie tatsächlich das Leben ihres Sohnes aufs Spiel gesetzt hatte, um sich Malfoy und diesen Idioten an seiner Seite hinzugeben. Das hätte er nie von ihr gedacht. Zumindest zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt nicht mehr. Doch es war geschehen und sein Sohn war tot. Er wollte nicht daran denken und schüttelte kurz den Kopf. "Dürfte ich kurz mit ihr sprechen?" fragte er mit einem Blick in Richtung Christy.

"Aber natürlich. Ich kümmere mich derweil um Mrs Cooper."

Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit später kehrte Viktor zu ihr zurück. Noch immer war sein Blick nicht weicher geworden und Christy hatte während seiner Abwesenheit Zeit gehabt, darüber nachzudenken, warum er so abweisend zu ihr gewesen war. Nur ungerne hatte sie ihre Gedanken zurück zum schlimmsten Moment ihres Lebens wandern lassen aber sie erinnerte sich mittlerweile wieder ziemlich gut an die Einzelheiten und vor Scham krampfte sich ihr Magen zusammen. Als sie Viktor gesehen hatte, wie er zusammengeschlagen und kraftlos an der Tür des Schlafzimmers kniete, hatte die Wirkung des Trankes sofort nachgelassen aber vorher hatte sie nichts um sich herum wahrgenommen, als die drei Jungs, die in ihr drin steckten. Sie wusste nicht, wie viel Viktor gesehen hatte aber er hatte sie auf jeden Fall auf Draco liegend und von den anderen beiden umringt im Bett gesehen. Bei der Kälte in seinem Blick vermutete sie aber, dass er schon eine ganze Weile dort gewesen war und mehr gesehen hatte, als ihr lieb war.

Sein Blick wanderte zu ihrem Bauch, der sich nun wieder flach unter der Decke abzeichnete. Christy hatte schreckliche Angst vor dem was jetzt kommen würde und bevor sie auch nur zu sprechen ansetzen konnte, sagte Viktor: "Wann genau hast du gemerkt, dass du mit diesem miesen Würstchen, das dich schon einmal vergewaltigt hat, lieber ficken wolltest als mit mir?" Seine Worte waren wie Faustschläge in ihr Gesicht.

"Viktor, das glaubst du doch nicht im Ernst, oder? Du kennst mich doch und traust mir trotzdem zu, dass ich das freiwillig getan habe?"

"Malfoy hat mir erzählt, wie sehr du dich amüsiert hast. Vier Orgasmen, ja? Halt mich nicht für blöde! Ich habe euch gesehen. Ich habe dich gesehen wie du auf ihm gesessen und seinen Namen raus geschrien hast während du für ihn gekommen bist!"

"Viktor… Das war nicht ich! Also... ich meine, das war ich schon. Aber ich stand unter dem Einfluss eines…"

"Vergiss es, Christy! Spar dir deinen Bullshit für jemanden auf, der es dir glaubt. Du hast mit deinem hübschen kleinen Gang Bang unser Baby getötet. Ist dir eigentlich klar, was du dafür aufgegeben hast? Dass du uns drei damit aufgegeben hast? Und für was? Ich wusste von Anfang an, dass du unersättlich bist, das war der Grund, warum ich zuerst auch so auf dich abgefahren bin. Aber anscheinend habe ich es dir nie gut genug besorgt, denn ein Schwanz war dir ja nicht genug!"

"Viktor, bitte, jetzt hör mir…"

"Lass es einfach, okay? Du widerst mich an. Ich ertrage deinen Anblick einfach nicht mehr und ich will dich nie wieder sehen!" Wie ein alter, gebrochener Mann drehte er sich langsam um und machte sich daran, Christys Zimmer zu verlassen und damit auch sie. Die Hysterie und die Panik kamen zurück und sie begann, seinen Namen zu schreien und sich wie irre im Bett hin und her zu werfen. "Geh nicht, bitte! Verlass du mich nicht auch noch! VIKTOR, BITTE! Ich brauche dich, geh nicht! NEIN!"

Doch er drehte sich nicht einmal mehr zu ihr um und im selben Moment stürmten auch schon zwei Frauen herein, die Christy mit einem Zauber lähmten und ihr noch einmal den Beruhigungstrank aufzwangen. Doch der Trank konnte ihre Tränen nicht zum Versiegen bringen und als sie den Zauber von ihr nahmen, überließ sie sich einem heftigen Heulkrampf.

Als Viktor aus Christys Zimmer trat, standen Tränen der Wut in seinen Augen. Das redete er sich zumindest ein, denn dann musste er sich nicht eingestehen, dass ihn Christys verzweifelte Rufe fast zerrissen. Vor ihrem Zimmer standen ihre Eltern. _Nicht die auch noch..._ "Mr Krum", knurrte Mr Cooper, "ich mag Sie nicht sonderlich aber selbst Sie können doch nicht ernsthaft glauben, dass meine Tochter zu so etwas fähig wäre?"

"Lassen Sie mich einfach in Ruhe. Ich gehe zurück nach Bulgarien und dann müssen Sie mich nie wieder sehen. Das ist es doch, was Sie schon immer wollten, oder?", fauchte er ihren Vater an.

"Nun warten Sie doch! Wir haben bereits jemanden angeeult, der uns Aufschluss geben kann, was genau passiert ist. Bitte bleiben Sie so lange noch hier." Viktor wollte nichts lieber, als dieses Irrenhaus hier zu verlassen und sich zurück auf den Weg nach Hause zu machen. Aber auch, wenn er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass die Einsichten des Experten irgendetwas ändern würden, musste er der Fairness halber hier bleiben. Sein Kopf sagte ihm zwar unmissverständlich, dass das, was er mit eigenen Augen gesehen hatte, die Wahrheit sein musste aber sein dummes törichtes Herz wollte an ihre Unschuld glauben. Also blieb er.

Zehn Minuten später, die der noch immer weinenden Christy vorkamen wie Stunden, betraten ihre Eltern das Krankenzimmer wieder. Zu ihrem größten Erstaunen war Viktor nach wie vor bei ihnen. "Christy", begann ihre Mutter zögerlich, "ich weiß, du hast Schmerzen und dir geht es nicht gut aber wir müssen wissen, was geschehen ist. Darum haben wir jemanden her bestellt… Severus Snape um genau zu sein." Christys Augen weiteten sich entsetzt und auch Viktor wirkte schockiert, als er erfuhr, wer da kommen würde. Das musste wohl ein weiterer grausamer Scherz des Schicksals sein. Ausgerechnet dieser Psycho sollte Einblick in Christys Kopf bekommen? "Er wird Legilimentik bei dir anwenden", fuhr ihre Mutter fort. "Wir wollen dir den Schmerz ersparen, uns alles selbst erzählen zu müssen."

"Das ist nicht euer Ernst, oder? Professor Snape soll in meinem Kopf rum stöbern?"

"Reg dich nicht auf, Kind! Deine Heilerin hält es für eine gute Idee. Bitte." Sie wollte erneut aufbegehren aber schlussendlich war es der hasserfüllte Blick von Viktor, der sie stumm nicken ließ. Vielleicht würde er ihr dann endlich glauben. Ein mulmiges Gefühl blieb trotzdem. Hoffentlich würde Snape sich zurückhalten!

Kaum hatte Christy sich damit abgefunden, stürmte ihr Lehrer für Zaubertränke auch schon mit seiner so charakteristisch hinter ihm wehenden Robe hinein. Augenblicklich verstummten die leisen Gespräche zwischen ihren Eltern und Mrs Brown. "Ich habe wenige Zeit, mein Privatleben ist sehr kostbar!", schnarrte Professor Snape. Christy hatte kaum Gelegenheit sich zu wappnen und alles, was er nicht sehen sollte, sorgfältig zu verstecken, da hatte er schon alles mit ihrem Vater geklärt und zeigte mit dem Zauberstab auf sie. "Legilimens!"

Christy spürte, wie er in ihren Kopf eindrang und es verursachte ihr ein leichtes Schwindelgefühl. Ihr war, als würde sie in der Zeit rückwärts gehen und alle Ereignisse noch einmal erleben. Ihre Erinnerungen und Gedanken waren viel zu real. Malfoy, wie sie ihn vor anderthalb Jahren ausgelacht hatte, als er sie um ein Date bat, Malfoy, wie er vor Zorn sprühend immer wieder ihren Weg kreuzte, die Vergewaltigung im Ministerium und schließlich die Nacht, in der sie den Sinn ihres Lebens verlor.

Das alles wegen eines kleinen unbedachten Zuges von ihr in dem Spiel, das sie immer gespielt hatte bis Viktor sich in ihr Leben gedrängt und nicht wieder vertreiben lassen hatte. Mit geschlossenen Liedern ließ sie es über sich ergehen, sogar die Tränen waren versiegt. Es waren schlicht und einfach keine mehr übrig. So sah sie nicht, dass Professor Snape erst hämisch grinste aber sich immer mehr Wut in sein Gesicht zeichnete, als er mit ansehen musste, wie sein Patensohn sich an der jungen Cooper verging und anschließend auch noch Crabbe und Goyle hinzu holte.

Als er nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit endlich aus ihrem Kopf verschwand, öffnete sie langsam wieder die Augen. In ihrem Blick lagen all ihr Leid und der Kummer, aller Schmerz war offen zu sehen. "Mr und Mrs Cooper, Mr Krum, Mrs Brown! Wenn Sie so freundlich wären, mich kurz zu begleiten?" Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein leises Grollen und Christy bekam eine Gänsehaut. Was würde er ihnen erzählen? Doch eigentlich war es einerlei. Sie hatte sowieso keinen Grund mehr, um weiter zu existieren.

Viktor wartete ungeduldig darauf, dass der Professor endlich erzählte, was los war. Er wollte so schnell wie möglich hier weg. Sollten die Coopers ihre kleine Prinzessin wieder mit nach Hause nehmen und sie in aller Ruhe aufpäppeln. Vielleicht gefiel ihnen Draco Malfoy ja besser als potentieller Schwiegersohn. Doch je weiter Snape mit seinen Erläuterungen kam, desto mehr überrollte Viktor sein schlechtes Gewissen und er fühlte sich hundeelend.

Snape bestätigte, dass Malfoy einen Trank angewendet hatte, um Christy bereitwillig mitmachen zu lassen. _Wie konnte ich nur einen Moment an ihr zweifeln?_ warf er sich innerlich vor. Vor Scham über die gemeinen Worte, die er Christy entgegen geschleudert hatte, ohne ihr eine Möglichkeit zur Verteidigung zu geben, krümmte er sich zusammen. Die Erkenntnis, dass sie durch diese schrecklichen Ereignisse ihr Kind verloren hatte und er sie dann auch noch so fertig gemacht hatte, war fast mehr, als er ertragen konnte.

Mrs Brown, die zögerlich zu sprechen begonnen hatte, riss ihn aus seinen verzweifelten Gedanken heraus. "Ich war eigentlich der Meinung, dass mich nichts mehr so leicht aus der Bahn werfen könnte, aber diese Story ist wirklich haarsträubend. Ein Wunder, dass das Mädchen überhaupt noch lebt! Professor Snape, haben Sie eine Idee, wie man ihr helfen könnte? Gibt es einen Trank, irgendetwas, der ihr die schlimmen Erinnerungen nimmt aber nicht die guten?"

"Mrs Brown. Leben sie hinter dem Mond? Natürlich gibt es so etwas nicht. Ihre einzige Chance ist eine Gedächtnismanipulation. Doch die Frage ist, welche Erinnerungen nehmen wir ihr und welche sollen bleiben?

Verschiedene Vorschläge wurden gemacht. Christys Vater wollte ihre Erinnerungen an Viktor und alles was mit ihm zu tun hatte am liebsten komplett auslöschen lassen aber seine Frau erinnerte ihn daran, dass einfach zu viele Leute von ihr, dem Baby und der Beziehung zu Krum wussten. Wenn sie in die Schule zurückkehren würde, würden unweigerlich Fragen aufkommen, warum sie nicht mehr schwanger war und das würde sie trotz allem schmerzen und, noch schlimmer, völlig verwirren.

Viktor saß wie versteinert nebendran, während die anderen diskutierten. Seine Gedanken fuhren Karussell. Wollte er, dass sie alle Erinnerung an ihre gemeinsame Zeit verlor, so als wären sie sich niemals begegnet? _Nein!_ So sehr ihn das alles belastete, aber das durfte nicht sein. Es fühlte sich einfach komplett falsch an. Die Momente mit Christy waren die mit Abstand besten seines Lebens und er wollte, dass sie sich genauso daran erinnerte wie er auch.

Nach einer Weile räusperte er sich: "Dürfte ich kurz etwas dazu sagen?" Als die Umstehenden seine Worte vernahmen drehten sie sich überrascht zu ihm um als hätte sie ganz vergessen, dass er auch noch anwesend war.

"Natürlich, Mr Krum", sagte Mrs Brown, nachdem niemand sonst das Wort ergriff.

"Ich möchte nicht, dass unsere gemeinsame Zeit ausgelöscht wird. Trotz allem, was vorgefallen ist, liebe ich Christy. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es die nächste Zeit schaffe, mich in ihrer Gegenwart aufzuhalten, dafür sind die Bilder in meinem Kopf und der Schmerz in mir noch zu frisch. Aber irgendwann habe ich es hoffentlich einigermaßen überwunden. Und wenn Christy mich dann noch will, soll sie sich an uns erinnern können.

Christys Mutter kam auf ihn zu und legte ihm eine Hand an die Wange. "Natürlich, Viktor…" Überrascht schaute er auf. Dies war das erste Mal, dass er seinen Vornamen aus dem Munde dieser Frau hörte und vor allem das erste Mal, dass sie so etwas wie menschliche Regungen zeigte und er war froh, dass sie seiner Meinung war. "Möchtest du denn, dass deine Erinnerungen ebenfalls manipuliert werden?", fragte sie ihn zaghaft. Er warf einen finsteren Blick auf Snape. Niemals im Leben würde er ihn in seinen Kopf lassen. Lieber würde er den Schmerz für den Rest seines Lebens mit sich herumtragen. Und außerdem durfte er nicht vergessen, was passiert war und vor allem nicht, wer dafür verantwortlich war.

"Es ist nett, dass Sie das in Erwägung ziehen aber ich lasse niemanden in meinen Kopf wenn ich es verhindern kann." Damit war das Thema für ihn abgehakt und er fuhr fort: "Also, ich habe mir folgendes überlegt…"

Kaum zu glauben, dass sie vor vierundzwanzig Stunden vor Glück fast übergelaufen wäre. Es erschien ihr, als wäre das Jahre her. Inmitten dieser trüben Gedanken platzte Mrs Brown herein. "Miss Cooper, wie fühlen Sie sich?" _Wie sollte sie sich schon fühlen? Sie war vergewaltigt worden, hatte ihr Kind verloren und Viktor hatte sie verlassen._ "Was glauben Sie wohl?", blaffte sie die Brünette daher an.

"Verzeihen Sie bitte, das war unbedacht von mir. Können wir trotzdem reden?" Christy nickte nur. Der Heilerin fiel es schwer, in diese gebrochenen, blauen Augen zu schauen. Was das arme Mädchen hatte durchmachen müssen, war absolut unvorstellbar und die Verantwortlichen mussten zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden. Doch jetzt stand ihr erst einmal ein sehr schwieriges Gespräch bevor. "Professor Snape hat uns ins Bild gesetzt und jetzt haben wir einen Vorschlag für Sie. Zuerst möchte ich aber rasch ihre Befunde mit Ihnen durchgehen." Christy nickte erneut und Mrs Brown holte tief Luft. "Grundsätzlich sind Sie körperlich in einer guten Verfassung. Ihr Rachen- und Halsraum sind sehr gereizt", Mrs Brown musste schlucken bevor sie weitersprechen konnte, "aber das werden Sie heute Abend gar nicht mehr spüren. Sie haben diverse kleinere Blessuren am Körper, blaue Flecken und sowas, aber auch die werden morgen nicht mehr zu sehen sein. Was uns etwas mehr Sorge bereitet sind ihre Verletzungen im Vaginal- und Analbereich. Doch auch das wird heilen."

Sie räusperte sich und Christy wollte sie bitten, nicht weiter zu sprechen. Doch stattdessen legte sie ihre Hände auf ihren Bauch, der nun leer war. Ihr kleiner Stupser, der kleine Sohn von dem sie so häufig geträumt hatte, war fort. Ergeben schloss sie die Augen. Mrs Brown nahm die Geste wahr und ein dicker Kloß saß in ihrem Hals, als sie weitersprach. "Es tut mir sehr leid, aber wir konnten das Ungeborene nicht retten. Es war bereits verstorben als sie eingeliefert wurden. Die inneren Verletzungen und der Blutverlust waren zu groß. Selbst Ihr Leben hing am seidenen Faden."

"Sie hätten mich einfach sterben lassen sollen. Dann wäre ich jetzt bei meinem Sohn", brachte Christy mühsam unter neuen Tränen hervor.

"Es tut mir so leid, Miss Cooper, ich kann mir nicht einmal ansatzweise vorstellen, durch welche Hölle sie gegangen sind und noch immer gehen. Und das bringt uns zum nächsten Punkt: wir können Ihrer Seele helfen, zu heilen. Professor Snape ist einer der wenigen Zauberer, die wir kennen, der die Manipulation des Geistes beherrscht und er hat sich bereit erklärt, diesen Eingriff in ihre Erinnerung vorzunehmen. Verzweiflung überkam Christy und entmutigt sagte sie: "Einen anderen Weg wird es wohl nicht geben, oder?"

"Nein, leider nicht. Es tut mir leid", beteuerte Mrs Brown.

"Dann seien Sie so gut und holen Sie Professor Snape…"

Kurze Zeit später betrat Severus Snape erneut das Zimmer von Christy. Als er sie so betrübt in ihrem Bett liegen sah, überkam ihn tatsächlich fast so etwas wie Mitleid. Nichts an ihr erinnerte mehr an das kecke Mädchen, dass ihm einst eindeutige Avancen gemacht hatte. Er trat näher an ihr Bett. "Sind Sie bereit, Miss Cooper?"

"Ja. Aber sagen Sie mir bitte vorher, was sie verändern werden?"

"Natürlich. Auf Bitten von Mr Krum werde ich nicht alle Erinnerungen an sie beide löschen, genauso wenig, wie die an ihr Kind." Christy starrte ihn verwirrt aber auch ein wenig entsetzt an. "Aber…"

"Lassen Sie mich bitte aussprechen."

"Natürlich, Sir." Beschämt senkte sie den Kopf.

"In Ihrer Erinnerung werden nur die Vorkommnisse beginnend bei ihrer Entführung und bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, als sie hier im Krankenhaus wieder aufgewacht sind, komplett ausgelöscht werden. Ersatzweise implantiere ich Ihnen eine Erinnerung, dass Sie sich mit Viktor bei Ihren gemeinsamen Freunden treffen wollten und Sie auf dem Weg vom Bahnhof dorthin gestürzt sind, was im Endeffekt zum Tode des Kindes geführt hätte." Christy musste bei der Erwähnung ihres Sohnes schwer schlucken und neue Tränen stiegen auf.

"Aber warum können Sie mir nicht die Erinnerung komplett nehmen? Ich weiß nicht, wie ich mit diesem Schmerz leben soll!"

"Auch andere Frauen haben Kinder verloren, viele sogar erst Tage, Wochen oder Monate, gar Jahre, nachdem das Kind geboren wurde, was den Verlust umso grausamer macht. Aber alle Eltern müssen lernen, mit diesem Verlust zu leben. Es gibt immer einen Grund weiterzumachen. Und wie stellen Sie sich das überhaupt vor? Ihre Mitschüler werden fragen stellen, warum Sie nicht mehr schwanger sind. Die Presse wird vermutlich sogar darüber berichten. Was würde in Ihnen vorgehen, wenn sie auf einmal merken würden, dass jemand sich an Ihren Erinnerungen zu schaffen gemacht hat, Sie aber nicht die Wahrheit kennen würden? Und bitte denken Sie auch an Mr Krum. Dieser junge Mann liebt sie immer noch über alles. Wollen Sie dieses Geschenk der Liebe einfach so wegwerfen?" Sein Blick schweifte bei diesen Worten in die Ferne und kurz konnte Christy Schmerz in Snapes Augen aufflackern sehen. Doch so schnell, wie der Moment gekommen war, war er auch schon wieder verflogen und Snape richtete seinen stechenden Blick erneut auf sie.

"Nein, Sir. Aus dieser Sicht habe ich die Dinge noch gar nicht durchdacht", gab sie zu.

"Sie sind noch sehr jung, Miss Cooper, aber Sie müssen endlich lernen, dass sich die Welt nicht nur um Sie dreht." Das musste Christy erst einmal sacken lassen und einige Minuten herrschte Schweigen im Raum.

"Wird Viktor seine Erinnerungen ebenfalls verändern lassen?", fragte sie Snape. Er zog nur spöttisch eine Augenbraue hoch und sagte: "Müssen Sie das tatsächlich noch fragen?"

"Vermutlich nicht, Sir… In Ordnung… Lassen Sie uns das Ganze hinter uns bringen." Und Christy versank kurz darauf in tiefe Bewusstlosigkeit.

Durch das kleine Sichtfenster an der Tür zu Christys Zimmer beobachtete Viktor, wie Snape tat, was getan werden musste, wenn Christy jemals die Chance haben wollte, geistig wieder zu gesunden. Ein gewaltiger Kloß saß in seinem Hals bei dem Gedanken daran, dass Christy nicht der Schmerz wegen des Babys genommen werden konnte. Sie würde ihn vermutlich in dieser schweren Zeit brauchen aber er musste erst einmal selbst wieder zu sich finden und daher musste er sie vorerst verlassen, denn ihr Anblick würde ihn jeden Tag an die schrecklichen Geschehnisse und die ungeheuerliche Konsequenz daraus erinnern. Und er war einfach noch nicht stark genug, gegen seine inneren Dämonen vorzugehen.

Noch ein letztes Mal schaute er in ihr wunderhübsches Gesicht, das wenigstens für diesen Moment frei von Schmerz war. Und wenn der Schmerz zurückkehren würde, wäre er nicht mehr da.

Langsam drehte er sich um und steuerte den Ausgang des Krankenhauses an. Ein schwarzer Schatten blickte ihm nachdenklich nach. _Wenn der Junge bloß nichts Ungutes im Schilde führte._ Severus Snape würde ein wirklich ernstes Wort mit Lucius und dessen missratenen Sohn sprechen müssen.


	16. Chapter 16

Christy kam langsam ein bisschen zu sich. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen bewegte sie sich etwas. Scharfe Schmerzen durchzuckten sie und bündelten sich in ihrem Unterleib. Sie öffnete die Augen ein kleines Stück doch um sie herum war es stockdunkel.

 _Wo zur Hölle bin ich? Warum ist es so dunkel? Und warum hab ich solche Schmerzen? Warum ist alles so nass und klebrig? Und dieser Geruch?_ Stück für Stück kämpfte ihr Bewusstsein dagegen an, wieder abzudriften. Sie stöhnte als sich ihr der Magen umdrehte.. _Was bei Merlins Bart ist geschehen?_ Ihr linker Arm, auf dem sie lag, war eingeschlafen also versuchte sie, sich mit dem rechten etwas aufzurichten. Doch als sie ihren Körper bewegte, durchfuhr sie ein solcher Schmerz, dass sie den Halt verlor und zusammen sackte. Ihre Hand fuhr instinktiv zu ihrem Bauch, von wo der Schmerz kam. Christy krümmte sich zusammen und schrie ihren Schmerz hinaus, ehe ihr das Bewusstsein entglitt und wieder alles schwarz wurde.

Als sie das nächste Mal zu sich kam, waren ihre Gedanken trotz der höllischen Schmerzen glasklar. Gequält durchlebte sie die letzten Stunden. Wie lange sie jetzt wohl schon hier war? Und wie lange schon alleine? Viktor würde sich sicher riesige Sorgen um sie machen. _Viktor! Oh nein, nein, nein!_ Panisch tastete sie den Boden in ihrer Nähe ab und als sie auf den Körper, den sie suchte, stieß kam ihr ein hysterisches Schluchzen über die Lippen. Viktor war eiskalt doch ein schwaches Heben und Senken des Brustkorbs unter ihren Fingern zeigte ihr, dass er noch lebte. "Viktor…" flüsterte sie.

Jeder Atemzug verursachte ihr Schmerzen im Hals, der sich vollkommen zerschunden anfühlte. _Hätte ich doch nur etwas Wasser oder Licht_. Wieder überrollte sie eine Welle des Schmerzes und sie kämpfte mit aller Macht dagegen an, wieder ohnmächtig zu werden. Mit Erfolg. Doch so blieben auch die Schmerzen, die ihr die Tränen wieder in die Augen springen ließen. _Mein Krümel, mein armer kleiner Krümel. Wir schaffen das. Und Daddy auch._

Doch tief in ihrem Inneren spürte sie, dass es eine Lüge war. Das Baby hatte sich seit sie wieder bei Bewusstsein war kein einziges Mal gerührt. Verzweifelt suchte ihr Verstand eine Ausrede nach der anderen. Doch keine war auch nur annähernd plausibel und plötzlich wurde ihr klar, was das nasse, klebrige Zeug um ihren Körper herum bedeutete. Es war ihr Blut. Kreischend richtete sie sich jetzt doch auf - den Schmerzen zum Trotz und obwohl sie nichts sehen konnte in der Dunkelheit wusste sie, dass alles rot war.

Mit einer Hand fuhr sie zwischen ihre Beine und ihre Angst wurde bestätigt als sie das Ergebnis schmierig an ihren Fingern spürte. "NEIN! VIKTOR! Bei Merlin… Warum hilft uns denn niemand? HALLOOO!" Christy gab sich vollkommen ihrer Verzweiflung hin und wurde von Schluchzern durchgeschüttelt. Eine Hand hatte sie in Viktors regungslosen Arm gekrallt und sie bekam überhaupt nicht mit, wie die Haustür mit einem Zauberspruch aufgesprengt wurde.

Als die Türe zum Schlafzimmer sich öffnete und das helle Tageslicht hinein flutete, war Christy wie geblendet. Schützend schirmte sie ihre Augen mit der freien Hand ab und versuchte, die Personen im Rahmen zu erkennen. "Bei Merlins Bart, hier sind tatsächlich zwei Menschen!", stieß einer der drei hervor.

"Puh, hier riecht es aber übel. Oh…" erwiderte ein zweiter. Dann ging alles ganz schnell und bevor Christy wieder ohnmächtig wurde, bekam sie noch mit, wie jemand ihr beruhigend zusprach und ihre Hand sachte von Viktors Arm löste um beide auf schwebende Tragen zu bugsieren.

Viktor erwachte im Krankenhaus aus der Bewusstlosigkeit und war erst einmal völlig orientierungslos. Wo war er? Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er nicht hier sein sollte. Aber wo sonst? Vorsichtig versuchte er die Augen zu öffnen. Bis auf ein leichtes Schwindelgefühl gelang ihm das ohne Schwierigkeiten. Er blickte nach oben an die Decke, die schwach erleuchtet wurde durch ein paar Kerzenleuchter. Als er sich umschaute, bemerkte er, dass dieser Raum schwer nach Krankenhaus aussah und dann kehrten die Erinnerungen auf einen Schlag wieder zurück! _Dieser verdammte Hurensohn von einem Malfoy! Ich breche diesem Bastard jeden Knochen im Leib! Ihm und seinen beiden widerlichen Freunden!_

In rascher Abfolge, als würde ein Film vorgespult, spielten sich die Ereignisse erneut vor seinem inneren Auge ab, von der Prügel über sein Erwachen bis hin zu dem Moment, als er sah, wie sich seine Christy voller Verzückung von diesen drei ekelhaften Schweinen gleichzeitig ficken ließ. Eine eiskalte Hand legte sich um sein Herz. Konnte es stimmen, was Malfoy gesagt hatte? Hatte sie es so gewollt? Obwohl sie sich gegenseitig so oft ihre Liebe geschworen hatten? Eigentlich konnte er das nicht glauben aber er hatte sie mit eigenen Augen gesehen. Sein Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen als er bei dem Moment in seiner Erinnerung angekommen war, als Christy wie von Sinnen zu schreien begonnen hatte und dann nur noch überall Blut war. Er wusste, dass das nichts Gutes bedeuten konnte und er befürchtete das Schlimmste.

Ein Schluchzen stieg in seiner Kehle auf und Tränen traten ihm in die Augen. Der starke Schmerz in seinem Inneren bildete einen starken Kontrast zu seinem Körper, der offensichtlich wieder vollständig hergestellt worden war. Er presste sich die Fäuste auf die Augen doch die Tränen fanden ihren Weg trotzdem hinaus. Irgendwann ließ die Erschöpfung ihn wieder wegdämmern und er begrüßte die schwarze Leere, die ihn mit offenen Armen willkommen hieß.

"...alles voller Blut…"

"...vier gebrochene Finger…"

"...innere Verletzungen…"

"...viel Ruhe…"

"...ja, anonym…"

 _Was? Wo bin ich?_ Christy dümpelte zwischen wach und bewusstlos dahin und erhaschte nur einzelne Bruchstücke, die für sie keinen Sinn ergaben. Sie hatte keine gebrochenen Finger. Ihre Augenlider flatterten und ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, als die Erinnerung wieder kam. Sofort verstummte das Gespräch und sie bemerkte, wie sich ihr jemand näherte.

"Miss Cooper? Können Sie mich hören? Ich bin Ihre Heilerin, Mrs Brown. Sie brauchen nicht zu sprechen. Drücken Sie einfach meine Hand, wenn sie mich hören können." Christy kannte die fremde Stimme nicht und sie versuchte verwirrt, die Einzelteile zusammen zu fügen. "Miss Cooper? Einfach drücken." Endlich nahm sie die Hand der Fremden in ihrer eigenen wahr und wollte den Arm erschrocken wegreißen denn sie konnte das Gefühl der Haut an ihrer nicht ertragen. Doch offenbar war sie festgebunden.

Panisch öffnete sie die Augen und wollte schreien doch auch das ging nicht. Ihr Hals schmerzte derart, dass alles, was sie herausbrachte ein heiseres Krächzen war. "Miss, beruhigen Sie sich! Hier möchte Ihnen niemand etwas tun. Sie sind in Sicherheit! Alles wird gut!" _Alles wird gut? War das ihr Ernst?_ Ein kurzer Hoffnungsschimmer glomm auf. _Also hab ich den Krümel nicht verloren?_ Voller Bangen suchte sie jetzt den Blick der Heilerin. Doch die Miene der brünetten Frau strafte ihre Worte Lügen. Gar nichts würde je wieder gut werden!

Wieder begann Christy gegen die Gurte zu kämpfen, die sie an das Bett fesselten. "Miss Cooper, bitte! Sie waren schwer verletzt und haben viel Blut verloren! Sie müssen sich schonen damit die Tränke und Zauber ihre Wirkung entfalten können!" Sie drehte ihren Kopf weg von Christy und rief: "SANDRA!"

Christy sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie eine weitere Frau in den Raum kam, eine kleine Phiole in der Hand. Ehe sie es sich versah, wurde Christy der Inhalt eingeflößt und rann heiß ihre Kehle hinab. Eine bleierne Schwere glitt in ihre Glieder, nach und nach ebbte ihr Widerstand ab. Tränen liefen ihre Wangen entlang. Sie wollte hier weg und irgendwo sterben. Was hatte das Leben denn noch für einen Zweck?

"Können Sie uns sagen, was geschehen ist? Wer hat Ihnen das angetan? Bitte versuchen Sie…" die Heilerin wurde durch ein lautes Getöse unterbrochen. "WAS SOLL DAS HEISSEN? ICH GEB IHNEN GLEICH KEINEN BESUCH! LASSEN SIE UNS AUGENBLICKLICH ZU UNSERER TOCHTER, SONST WERDEN SIE ES BEREUEN!" "Dad", brachte Christy hervor.

"Schätzchen, wir sind jetzt da. Oh Christy! Es tut mir so leid", schluchzte ihre Mutter als sie in Begleitung ihres Vaters hinein stürmte.

"Welcher Bastard hat dir das angetan? War das dieser Krum?", polterte ihr Vater sofort los.

"Mr Krum wurde ebenfalls schwer verletzt aufgefunden, Mr Cooper", schaltete sich Mrs Brown dazwischen. "Im Übrigen benötigt Ihre Tochter _Ruhe_. Sie ist noch sehr schwach und mit Sicherheit schwer traumatisiert. Zu gegebener Zeit werden wir schon erfahren, was ihr zugestoßen ist." Mr Coopers Blick ging zwischen seiner Tochter und der Heilerin hin und her. Dann wurde sein Ausdruck etwas weicher und er kam näher an ihr Bett. "Daddy, bitte. Es… tut… mir…"

"Shht, Liebes! Das hier ist nicht deine Schuld! Nicht du musst dich entschuldigen", flüsterte Mrs Cooper leise. Mit zitternden Händen strich sie über die Haare ihrer Tochter, die unter der zarten Berührung zusammen zuckte. Ihr stiegen nun ebenfalls die Tränen in die Augen. "Helfen Sie ihr doch! Sehen Sie denn nicht, wie sie sich quält?" herrschte sie die beiden Medihexen an.

"Mrs Cooper, wir haben bereits alles getan, was in unserer Macht steht. Die Seele können wir nicht heilen und das wissen Sie. Wir wissen nicht einmal genau, was passiert ist. Unsere Sicherheitskräfte bekamen einen anonymen Hinweis, dass es in London zwei verletzte Zauberer gäbe. Dort fanden wir Ihre Tochter und Mr Krum mehr tot als lebendig vor." _Viktor lebt! Er lebt! Ein anonymer Hinweis?_ Christys Gedanken rasten.

"Holen Sie diesen Krum her!", verlangte ihr Vater. _Ja, holt Viktor her! Damit ich mit eigenen Augen sehen kann, dass er wohlauf ist!_ bettelte Christy stumm. "Viktor…", murmelte sie.

"Mr Cooper, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das ratsam ist. Er erholt sich ebenfalls von schweren Verletzungen", gab die Heilerin zu bedenken.

"Es ist mir verdammt noch mal scheißegal, was Sie für ratsam halten", presste ihr Dad hervor.

"Ich will Viktor sehen, bitte", flüsterte Christy mit bebender Stimme.

"Oh na schön. Ich sehe, was sich machen lässt", gab Mrs Brown zurück und der Widerwille stand ihr deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Doch sie wandte sich um und marschierte aufgebracht murmelnd aus dem Zimmer. Christys Vater begann ruhelos auf und ab zu gehen und ihre Mutter saß immer noch hilflos am Kopfende von Christys Bett. Sie wagte es nicht, ihr Mädchen noch einmal zu berühren und hatte die Hände im Schoß verschränkt.

Viktor erwachte erneut und dieses Mal leider von Anfang an absolut klar im Kopf. Sein Blick fiel auf seine vollkommen eingesauten Klamotten, die in einer Ecke des Zimmers auf einem Stuhl lagen. Er blickte an sich herunter und sah, dass er einen dieser albernen Krankenhauskittel trug, bei denen hinten der Arsch rausguckte, wenn man lief. Neben sich auf dem Tischchen neben dem Bett sah er zu seinem Erstaunen seinen Zauberstab. Erleichtert darüber, dass er ihn nicht während dieses Höllentrips verloren hatte, nahm er ihn, richtete ihn auf den stinkenden Haufen und reinigte ihn. _Na also_. Etwas wackelig stand er auf und ging hinüber, um seine eigenen Sachen wieder anzuziehen. Rasch schlüpfte er hinein und trank noch einen Schluck Wasser ehe er sich auf den Weg zu den Schwestern machen wollte um seine Entlassung zu beantragen. Doch da kreuzte eine Frau mit braunen Haaren und limonengrünem Kittel seinen Weg. "Mr Krum? Schön, dass Sie wieder auf den Beinen sind! Sie haben uns einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt!"

"Wird bestimmt nicht wieder vorkommen. Ich gehe dann jetzt mal. Wenn Sie also so freundlich wären, mich vorbei zu lassen?"

"Ich fürchte, ich muss Sie vorher noch um etwas bitten. Sehen Sie, das Mädchen… Sie möchte sie gerne sehen und der Vater macht den Eindruck, als würde er den Bau abreißen wenn er nicht mit Ihnen sprechen kann. Bitte?" Ihr Ausdruck war schon beinahe flehend, offenbar wusste sie weder Mr Cooper noch ihn, den berühmten Viktor Krum, einzuschätzen. Seufzend zuckte er die Schultern. Darauf kam es jetzt auch nicht mehr an. Er fasste einen Entschluss. Nie wieder würde er sich von einem Mädchen so um den Finger wickeln lassen.

Endlich kam Mrs Brown mit verkniffener Miene zurück. Hinter ihr schob sich ein äußerst verstimmter Viktor in das Zimmer. "Viktor!" Christy wollte sich aufrichten doch wieder hielten die Gurte sie zurück. Allmählich wurde sie sauer. War sie eine Gefangene? Viktor hob den Blick und als er ihren traf, schreckte sie zurück. In seinen Augen lag soviel Härte, dass sie ihn fast nicht wieder erkannte. "Mr und Mrs Cooper, Christy", grüßte er knapp, "Sie wollten mit mir sprechen?" Er stellte sich mit dem Rücken zu ihrem Bett und hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

Mrs Brown fuhr entschieden dazwischen, als sie sah, dass Christy wieder die Tränen über das Gesicht flossen. "Folgen Sie mir bitte. Sie werden meine Patientin nicht noch weiter aufregen." Und zu Christys blankem Entsetzen taten ihre Eltern und Viktor genau das.

Im kleinen Nebenzimmer kam Mr Cooper gleich zur Sache. "Mr Krum! Wären Sie so freundlich, mir den desolaten Zustand meiner Tochter zu erklären? Mal wieder?"

"ICH soll Ihnen das erklären? Da müssen Sie sie schon selbst fragen", antwortete Viktor spöttisch. _Schließlich hat SIE sich von diesen Kerlen stopfen lassen wie eine beschissene Weihnachtsgans!_

"Mr Krum, es wäre wirklich hilfreich, wenn Sie uns erzählen könnten, was Sie noch wissen. Miss Cooper geht es psychisch sehr schlecht und wir können ihr nicht helfen", bat Mrs Brown. Viktor sah sie genauer an. Sie schien ihm sehr jung zu sein für eine Heilerin und außerdem ausgesprochen hübsch mit den braunen Locken und den großen, braunen Augen. Auch ihre Figur war nicht von schlechten Eltern, soweit sich das unter dem Kittel beurteilen ließ.

"Na schön, Mrs Brown. Weil sie so nett gefragt haben." Und dann begann er zu erzählen, von Malfoys Überfall, der Prügel, die er bezogen hatte und dann wie er sich mühsam nach draußen schleppen wollte und Christy hörte. Der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, als er die Schlafzimmertür öffnete, verursachte ihm Übelkeit doch er erzählte es ihnen trotzdem. Er konnte sehen, wie es in Mrs Browns hübschen Köpfchen ratterte und wie sie um Fassung rang. _Das sprengt wohl Ihre heile Welt, Frau Doktor?_

Christys Eltern standen da wie Statuen. Kein Muskel bewegte sich und schließlich sackte Mrs Cooper einfach zusammen. Ihr Mann konnte sie gerade noch rechtzeitig auffangen. "Vielen Dank, Mr Krum. Das ist ja… schrecklich. Mir fehlen die Worte. Das Mädchen… wie weit war sie?"

"Sie trug unser Baby bereits den sechsten Monat." Viktors Blick schweifte in die Ferne. Er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, dass sie tatsächlich das Leben ihres Sohnes aufs Spiel gesetzt hatte, um sich Malfoy und diesen Idioten an seiner Seite hinzugeben. Das hätte er nie von ihr gedacht. Zumindest zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt nicht mehr. Doch es war geschehen und sein Sohn war tot. Er wollte nicht daran denken und schüttelte kurz den Kopf. "Dürfte ich kurz mit ihr sprechen?" fragte er mit einem Blick in Richtung Christy.

"Aber natürlich. Ich kümmere mich derweil um Mrs Cooper."

Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit später kehrte Viktor zu ihr zurück. Noch immer war sein Blick nicht weicher geworden und Christy hatte während seiner Abwesenheit Zeit gehabt, darüber nachzudenken, warum er so abweisend zu ihr gewesen war. Nur ungerne hatte sie ihre Gedanken zurück zum schlimmsten Moment ihres Lebens wandern lassen aber sie erinnerte sich mittlerweile wieder ziemlich gut an die Einzelheiten und vor Scham krampfte sich ihr Magen zusammen. Als sie Viktor gesehen hatte, wie er zusammengeschlagen und kraftlos an der Tür des Schlafzimmers kniete, hatte die Wirkung des Trankes sofort nachgelassen aber vorher hatte sie nichts um sich herum wahrgenommen, als die drei Jungs, die in ihr drin steckten. Sie wusste nicht, wie viel Viktor gesehen hatte aber er hatte sie auf jeden Fall auf Draco liegend und von den anderen beiden umringt im Bett gesehen. Bei der Kälte in seinem Blick vermutete sie aber, dass er schon eine ganze Weile dort gewesen war und mehr gesehen hatte, als ihr lieb war.

Sein Blick wanderte zu ihrem Bauch, der sich nun wieder flach unter der Decke abzeichnete. Christy hatte schreckliche Angst vor dem was jetzt kommen würde und bevor sie auch nur zu sprechen ansetzen konnte, sagte Viktor: "Wann genau hast du gemerkt, dass du mit diesem miesen Würstchen, das dich schon einmal vergewaltigt hat, lieber ficken wolltest als mit mir?" Seine Worte waren wie Faustschläge in ihr Gesicht.

"Viktor, das glaubst du doch nicht im Ernst, oder? Du kennst mich doch und traust mir trotzdem zu, dass ich das freiwillig getan habe?"

"Malfoy hat mir erzählt, wie sehr du dich amüsiert hast. Vier Orgasmen, ja? Halt mich nicht für blöde! Ich habe euch gesehen. Ich habe dich gesehen wie du auf ihm gesessen und seinen Namen raus geschrien hast während du für ihn gekommen bist!"

"Viktor… Das war nicht ich! Also... ich meine, das war ich schon. Aber ich stand unter dem Einfluss eines…"

"Vergiss es, Christy! Spar dir deinen Bullshit für jemanden auf, der es dir glaubt. Du hast mit deinem hübschen kleinen Gang Bang unser Baby getötet. Ist dir eigentlich klar, was du dafür aufgegeben hast? Dass du uns drei damit aufgegeben hast? Und für was? Ich wusste von Anfang an, dass du unersättlich bist, das war der Grund, warum ich zuerst auch so auf dich abgefahren bin. Aber anscheinend habe ich es dir nie gut genug besorgt, denn ein Schwanz war dir ja nicht genug!"

"Viktor, bitte, jetzt hör mir…"

"Lass es einfach, okay? Du widerst mich an. Ich ertrage deinen Anblick einfach nicht mehr und ich will dich nie wieder sehen!" Wie ein alter, gebrochener Mann drehte er sich langsam um und machte sich daran, Christys Zimmer zu verlassen und damit auch sie. Die Hysterie und die Panik kamen zurück und sie begann, seinen Namen zu schreien und sich wie irre im Bett hin und her zu werfen. "Geh nicht, bitte! Verlass du mich nicht auch noch! VIKTOR, BITTE! Ich brauche dich, geh nicht! NEIN!"

Doch er drehte sich nicht einmal mehr zu ihr um und im selben Moment stürmten auch schon zwei Frauen herein, die Christy mit einem Zauber lähmten und ihr noch einmal den Beruhigungstrank aufzwangen. Doch der Trank konnte ihre Tränen nicht zum Versiegen bringen und als sie den Zauber von ihr nahmen, überließ sie sich einem heftigen Heulkrampf.

Als Viktor aus Christys Zimmer trat, standen Tränen der Wut in seinen Augen. Das redete er sich zumindest ein, denn dann musste er sich nicht eingestehen, dass ihn Christys verzweifelte Rufe fast zerrissen. Vor ihrem Zimmer standen ihre Eltern. _Nicht die auch noch..._ "Mr Krum", knurrte Mr Cooper, "ich mag Sie nicht sonderlich aber selbst Sie können doch nicht ernsthaft glauben, dass meine Tochter zu so etwas fähig wäre?"

"Lassen Sie mich einfach in Ruhe. Ich gehe zurück nach Bulgarien und dann müssen Sie mich nie wieder sehen. Das ist es doch, was Sie schon immer wollten, oder?", fauchte er ihren Vater an.

"Nun warten Sie doch! Wir haben bereits jemanden angeeult, der uns Aufschluss geben kann, was genau passiert ist. Bitte bleiben Sie so lange noch hier." Viktor wollte nichts lieber, als dieses Irrenhaus hier zu verlassen und sich zurück auf den Weg nach Hause zu machen. Aber auch, wenn er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass die Einsichten des Experten irgendetwas ändern würden, musste er der Fairness halber hier bleiben. Sein Kopf sagte ihm zwar unmissverständlich, dass das, was er mit eigenen Augen gesehen hatte, die Wahrheit sein musste aber sein dummes törichtes Herz wollte an ihre Unschuld glauben. Also blieb er.

Zehn Minuten später, die der noch immer weinenden Christy vorkamen wie Stunden, betraten ihre Eltern das Krankenzimmer wieder. Zu ihrem größten Erstaunen war Viktor nach wie vor bei ihnen. "Christy", begann ihre Mutter zögerlich, "ich weiß, du hast Schmerzen und dir geht es nicht gut aber wir müssen wissen, was geschehen ist. Darum haben wir jemanden her bestellt… Severus Snape um genau zu sein." Christys Augen weiteten sich entsetzt und auch Viktor wirkte schockiert, als er erfuhr, wer da kommen würde. Das musste wohl ein weiterer grausamer Scherz des Schicksals sein. Ausgerechnet dieser Psycho sollte Einblick in Christys Kopf bekommen? "Er wird Legilimentik bei dir anwenden", fuhr ihre Mutter fort. "Wir wollen dir den Schmerz ersparen, uns alles selbst erzählen zu müssen."

"Das ist nicht euer Ernst, oder? Professor Snape soll in meinem Kopf rum stöbern?"

"Reg dich nicht auf, Kind! Deine Heilerin hält es für eine gute Idee. Bitte." Sie wollte erneut aufbegehren aber schlussendlich war es der hasserfüllte Blick von Viktor, der sie stumm nicken ließ. Vielleicht würde er ihr dann endlich glauben. Ein mulmiges Gefühl blieb trotzdem. Hoffentlich würde Snape sich zurückhalten!

Kaum hatte Christy sich damit abgefunden, stürmte ihr Lehrer für Zaubertränke auch schon mit seiner so charakteristisch hinter ihm wehenden Robe hinein. Augenblicklich verstummten die leisen Gespräche zwischen ihren Eltern und Mrs Brown. "Ich habe wenige Zeit, mein Privatleben ist sehr kostbar!", schnarrte Professor Snape. Christy hatte kaum Gelegenheit sich zu wappnen und alles, was er nicht sehen sollte, sorgfältig zu verstecken, da hatte er schon alles mit ihrem Vater geklärt und zeigte mit dem Zauberstab auf sie. "Legilimens!"

Christy spürte, wie er in ihren Kopf eindrang und es verursachte ihr ein leichtes Schwindelgefühl. Ihr war, als würde sie in der Zeit rückwärts gehen und alle Ereignisse noch einmal erleben. Ihre Erinnerungen und Gedanken waren viel zu real. Malfoy, wie sie ihn vor anderthalb Jahren ausgelacht hatte, als er sie um ein Date bat, Malfoy, wie er vor Zorn sprühend immer wieder ihren Weg kreuzte, die Vergewaltigung im Ministerium und schließlich die Nacht, in der sie den Sinn ihres Lebens verlor.

Das alles wegen eines kleinen unbedachten Zuges von ihr in dem Spiel, das sie immer gespielt hatte bis Viktor sich in ihr Leben gedrängt und nicht wieder vertreiben lassen hatte. Mit geschlossenen Liedern ließ sie es über sich ergehen, sogar die Tränen waren versiegt. Es waren schlicht und einfach keine mehr übrig. So sah sie nicht, dass Professor Snape erst hämisch grinste aber sich immer mehr Wut in sein Gesicht zeichnete, als er mit ansehen musste, wie sein Patensohn sich an der jungen Cooper verging und anschließend auch noch Crabbe und Goyle hinzu holte.

Als er nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit endlich aus ihrem Kopf verschwand, öffnete sie langsam wieder die Augen. In ihrem Blick lagen all ihr Leid und der Kummer, aller Schmerz war offen zu sehen. "Mr und Mrs Cooper, Mr Krum, Mrs Brown! Wenn Sie so freundlich wären, mich kurz zu begleiten?" Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein leises Grollen und Christy bekam eine Gänsehaut. Was würde er ihnen erzählen? Doch eigentlich war es einerlei. Sie hatte sowieso keinen Grund mehr, um weiter zu existieren.

Viktor wartete ungeduldig darauf, dass der Professor endlich erzählte, was los war. Er wollte so schnell wie möglich hier weg. Sollten die Coopers ihre kleine Prinzessin wieder mit nach Hause nehmen und sie in aller Ruhe aufpäppeln. Vielleicht gefiel ihnen Draco Malfoy ja besser als potentieller Schwiegersohn. Doch je weiter Snape mit seinen Erläuterungen kam, desto mehr überrollte Viktor sein schlechtes Gewissen und er fühlte sich hundeelend.

Snape bestätigte, dass Malfoy einen Trank angewendet hatte, um Christy bereitwillig mitmachen zu lassen. _Wie konnte ich nur einen Moment an ihr zweifeln?_ warf er sich innerlich vor. Vor Scham über die gemeinen Worte, die er Christy entgegen geschleudert hatte, ohne ihr eine Möglichkeit zur Verteidigung zu geben, krümmte er sich zusammen. Die Erkenntnis, dass sie durch diese schrecklichen Ereignisse ihr Kind verloren hatte und er sie dann auch noch so fertig gemacht hatte, war fast mehr, als er ertragen konnte.

Mrs Brown, die zögerlich zu sprechen begonnen hatte, riss ihn aus seinen verzweifelten Gedanken heraus. "Ich war eigentlich der Meinung, dass mich nichts mehr so leicht aus der Bahn werfen könnte, aber diese Story ist wirklich haarsträubend. Ein Wunder, dass das Mädchen überhaupt noch lebt! Professor Snape, haben Sie eine Idee, wie man ihr helfen könnte? Gibt es einen Trank, irgendetwas, der ihr die schlimmen Erinnerungen nimmt aber nicht die guten?"

"Mrs Brown. Leben sie hinter dem Mond? Natürlich gibt es so etwas nicht. Ihre einzige Chance ist eine Gedächtnismanipulation. Doch die Frage ist, welche Erinnerungen nehmen wir ihr und welche sollen bleiben?

Verschiedene Vorschläge wurden gemacht. Christys Vater wollte ihre Erinnerungen an Viktor und alles was mit ihm zu tun hatte am liebsten komplett auslöschen lassen aber seine Frau erinnerte ihn daran, dass einfach zu viele Leute von ihr, dem Baby und der Beziehung zu Krum wussten. Wenn sie in die Schule zurückkehren würde, würden unweigerlich Fragen aufkommen, warum sie nicht mehr schwanger war und das würde sie trotz allem schmerzen und, noch schlimmer, völlig verwirren.

Viktor saß wie versteinert nebendran, während die anderen diskutierten. Seine Gedanken fuhren Karussell. Wollte er, dass sie alle Erinnerung an ihre gemeinsame Zeit verlor, so als wären sie sich niemals begegnet? _Nein!_ So sehr ihn das alles belastete, aber das durfte nicht sein. Es fühlte sich einfach komplett falsch an. Die Momente mit Christy waren die mit Abstand besten seines Lebens und er wollte, dass sie sich genauso daran erinnerte wie er auch.

Nach einer Weile räusperte er sich: "Dürfte ich kurz etwas dazu sagen?" Als die Umstehenden seine Worte vernahmen drehten sie sich überrascht zu ihm um als hätte sie ganz vergessen, dass er auch noch anwesend war.

"Natürlich, Mr Krum", sagte Mrs Brown, nachdem niemand sonst das Wort ergriff.

"Ich möchte nicht, dass unsere gemeinsame Zeit ausgelöscht wird. Trotz allem, was vorgefallen ist, liebe ich Christy. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es die nächste Zeit schaffe, mich in ihrer Gegenwart aufzuhalten, dafür sind die Bilder in meinem Kopf und der Schmerz in mir noch zu frisch. Aber irgendwann habe ich es hoffentlich einigermaßen überwunden. Und wenn Christy mich dann noch will, soll sie sich an uns erinnern können.

Christys Mutter kam auf ihn zu und legte ihm eine Hand an die Wange. "Natürlich, Viktor…" Überrascht schaute er auf. Dies war das erste Mal, dass er seinen Vornamen aus dem Munde dieser Frau hörte und vor allem das erste Mal, dass sie so etwas wie menschliche Regungen zeigte und er war froh, dass sie seiner Meinung war. "Möchtest du denn, dass deine Erinnerungen ebenfalls manipuliert werden?", fragte sie ihn zaghaft. Er warf einen finsteren Blick auf Snape. Niemals im Leben würde er ihn in seinen Kopf lassen. Lieber würde er den Schmerz für den Rest seines Lebens mit sich herumtragen. Und außerdem durfte er nicht vergessen, was passiert war und vor allem nicht, wer dafür verantwortlich war.

"Es ist nett, dass Sie das in Erwägung ziehen aber ich lasse niemanden in meinen Kopf wenn ich es verhindern kann." Damit war das Thema für ihn abgehakt und er fuhr fort: "Also, ich habe mir folgendes überlegt…"

Kaum zu glauben, dass sie vor vierundzwanzig Stunden vor Glück fast übergelaufen wäre. Es erschien ihr, als wäre das Jahre her. Inmitten dieser trüben Gedanken platzte Mrs Brown herein. "Miss Cooper, wie fühlen Sie sich?" _Wie sollte sie sich schon fühlen? Sie war vergewaltigt worden, hatte ihr Kind verloren und Viktor hatte sie verlassen._ "Was glauben Sie wohl?", blaffte sie die Brünette daher an.

"Verzeihen Sie bitte, das war unbedacht von mir. Können wir trotzdem reden?" Christy nickte nur. Der Heilerin fiel es schwer, in diese gebrochenen, blauen Augen zu schauen. Was das arme Mädchen hatte durchmachen müssen, war absolut unvorstellbar und die Verantwortlichen mussten zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden. Doch jetzt stand ihr erst einmal ein sehr schwieriges Gespräch bevor. "Professor Snape hat uns ins Bild gesetzt und jetzt haben wir einen Vorschlag für Sie. Zuerst möchte ich aber rasch ihre Befunde mit Ihnen durchgehen." Christy nickte erneut und Mrs Brown holte tief Luft. "Grundsätzlich sind Sie körperlich in einer guten Verfassung. Ihr Rachen- und Halsraum sind sehr gereizt", Mrs Brown musste schlucken bevor sie weitersprechen konnte, "aber das werden Sie heute Abend gar nicht mehr spüren. Sie haben diverse kleinere Blessuren am Körper, blaue Flecken und sowas, aber auch die werden morgen nicht mehr zu sehen sein. Was uns etwas mehr Sorge bereitet sind ihre Verletzungen im Vaginal- und Analbereich. Doch auch das wird heilen."

Sie räusperte sich und Christy wollte sie bitten, nicht weiter zu sprechen. Doch stattdessen legte sie ihre Hände auf ihren Bauch, der nun leer war. Ihr kleiner Stupser, der kleine Sohn von dem sie so häufig geträumt hatte, war fort. Ergeben schloss sie die Augen. Mrs Brown nahm die Geste wahr und ein dicker Kloß saß in ihrem Hals, als sie weitersprach. "Es tut mir sehr leid, aber wir konnten das Ungeborene nicht retten. Es war bereits verstorben als sie eingeliefert wurden. Die inneren Verletzungen und der Blutverlust waren zu groß. Selbst Ihr Leben hing am seidenen Faden."

"Sie hätten mich einfach sterben lassen sollen. Dann wäre ich jetzt bei meinem Sohn", brachte Christy mühsam unter neuen Tränen hervor.

"Es tut mir so leid, Miss Cooper, ich kann mir nicht einmal ansatzweise vorstellen, durch welche Hölle sie gegangen sind und noch immer gehen. Und das bringt uns zum nächsten Punkt: wir können Ihrer Seele helfen, zu heilen. Professor Snape ist einer der wenigen Zauberer, die wir kennen, der die Manipulation des Geistes beherrscht und er hat sich bereit erklärt, diesen Eingriff in ihre Erinnerung vorzunehmen. Verzweiflung überkam Christy und entmutigt sagte sie: "Einen anderen Weg wird es wohl nicht geben, oder?"

"Nein, leider nicht. Es tut mir leid", beteuerte Mrs Brown.

"Dann seien Sie so gut und holen Sie Professor Snape…"

Kurze Zeit später betrat Severus Snape erneut das Zimmer von Christy. Als er sie so betrübt in ihrem Bett liegen sah, überkam ihn tatsächlich fast so etwas wie Mitleid. Nichts an ihr erinnerte mehr an das kecke Mädchen, dass ihm einst eindeutige Avancen gemacht hatte. Er trat näher an ihr Bett. "Sind Sie bereit, Miss Cooper?"

"Ja. Aber sagen Sie mir bitte vorher, was sie verändern werden?"

"Natürlich. Auf Bitten von Mr Krum werde ich nicht alle Erinnerungen an sie beide löschen, genauso wenig, wie die an ihr Kind." Christy starrte ihn verwirrt aber auch ein wenig entsetzt an. "Aber…"

"Lassen Sie mich bitte aussprechen."

"Natürlich, Sir." Beschämt senkte sie den Kopf.

"In Ihrer Erinnerung werden nur die Vorkommnisse beginnend bei ihrer Entführung und bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, als sie hier im Krankenhaus wieder aufgewacht sind, komplett ausgelöscht werden. Ersatzweise implantiere ich Ihnen eine Erinnerung, dass Sie sich mit Viktor bei Ihren gemeinsamen Freunden treffen wollten und Sie auf dem Weg vom Bahnhof dorthin gestürzt sind, was im Endeffekt zum Tode des Kindes geführt hätte." Christy musste bei der Erwähnung ihres Sohnes schwer schlucken und neue Tränen stiegen auf.

"Aber warum können Sie mir nicht die Erinnerung komplett nehmen? Ich weiß nicht, wie ich mit diesem Schmerz leben soll!"

"Auch andere Frauen haben Kinder verloren, viele sogar erst Tage, Wochen oder Monate, gar Jahre, nachdem das Kind geboren wurde, was den Verlust umso grausamer macht. Aber alle Eltern müssen lernen, mit diesem Verlust zu leben. Es gibt immer einen Grund weiterzumachen. Und wie stellen Sie sich das überhaupt vor? Ihre Mitschüler werden fragen stellen, warum Sie nicht mehr schwanger sind. Die Presse wird vermutlich sogar darüber berichten. Was würde in Ihnen vorgehen, wenn sie auf einmal merken würden, dass jemand sich an Ihren Erinnerungen zu schaffen gemacht hat, Sie aber nicht die Wahrheit kennen würden? Und bitte denken Sie auch an Mr Krum. Dieser junge Mann liebt sie immer noch über alles. Wollen Sie dieses Geschenk der Liebe einfach so wegwerfen?" Sein Blick schweifte bei diesen Worten in die Ferne und kurz konnte Christy Schmerz in Snapes Augen aufflackern sehen. Doch so schnell, wie der Moment gekommen war, war er auch schon wieder verflogen und Snape richtete seinen stechenden Blick erneut auf sie.

"Nein, Sir. Aus dieser Sicht habe ich die Dinge noch gar nicht durchdacht", gab sie zu.

"Sie sind noch sehr jung, Miss Cooper, aber Sie müssen endlich lernen, dass sich die Welt nicht nur um Sie dreht." Das musste Christy erst einmal sacken lassen und einige Minuten herrschte Schweigen im Raum.

"Wird Viktor seine Erinnerungen ebenfalls verändern lassen?", fragte sie Snape. Er zog nur spöttisch eine Augenbraue hoch und sagte: "Müssen Sie das tatsächlich noch fragen?"

"Vermutlich nicht, Sir… In Ordnung… Lassen Sie uns das Ganze hinter uns bringen." Und Christy versank kurz darauf in tiefe Bewusstlosigkeit.

Durch das kleine Sichtfenster an der Tür zu Christys Zimmer beobachtete Viktor, wie Snape tat, was getan werden musste, wenn Christy jemals die Chance haben wollte, geistig wieder zu gesunden. Ein gewaltiger Kloß saß in seinem Hals bei dem Gedanken daran, dass Christy nicht der Schmerz wegen des Babys genommen werden konnte. Sie würde ihn vermutlich in dieser schweren Zeit brauchen aber er musste erst einmal selbst wieder zu sich finden und daher musste er sie vorerst verlassen, denn ihr Anblick würde ihn jeden Tag an die schrecklichen Geschehnisse und die ungeheuerliche Konsequenz daraus erinnern. Und er war einfach noch nicht stark genug, gegen seine inneren Dämonen vorzugehen.

Noch ein letztes Mal schaute er in ihr wunderhübsches Gesicht, das wenigstens für diesen Moment frei von Schmerz war. Und wenn der Schmerz zurückkehren würde, wäre er nicht mehr da.

Langsam drehte er sich um und steuerte den Ausgang des Krankenhauses an. Ein schwarzer Schatten blickte ihm nachdenklich nach. _Wenn der Junge bloß nichts Ungutes im Schilde führte._ Severus Snape würde ein wirklich ernstes Wort mit Lucius und dessen missratenen Sohn sprechen müssen.


	17. Chapter 17

Christy kam langsam ein bisschen zu sich. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen bewegte sie sich etwas. Scharfe Schmerzen durchzuckten sie und bündelten sich in ihrem Unterleib. Sie öffnete die Augen ein kleines Stück doch um sie herum war es stockdunkel.

 _Wo zur Hölle bin ich? Warum ist es so dunkel? Und warum hab ich solche Schmerzen? Warum ist alles so nass und klebrig? Und dieser Geruch?_ Stück für Stück kämpfte ihr Bewusstsein dagegen an, wieder abzudriften. Sie stöhnte als sich ihr der Magen umdrehte.. _Was bei Merlins Bart ist geschehen?_ Ihr linker Arm, auf dem sie lag, war eingeschlafen also versuchte sie, sich mit dem rechten etwas aufzurichten. Doch als sie ihren Körper bewegte, durchfuhr sie ein solcher Schmerz, dass sie den Halt verlor und zusammen sackte. Ihre Hand fuhr instinktiv zu ihrem Bauch, von wo der Schmerz kam. Christy krümmte sich zusammen und schrie ihren Schmerz hinaus, ehe ihr das Bewusstsein entglitt und wieder alles schwarz wurde.

Als sie das nächste Mal zu sich kam, waren ihre Gedanken trotz der höllischen Schmerzen glasklar. Gequält durchlebte sie die letzten Stunden. Wie lange sie jetzt wohl schon hier war? Und wie lange schon alleine? Viktor würde sich sicher riesige Sorgen um sie machen. _Viktor! Oh nein, nein, nein!_ Panisch tastete sie den Boden in ihrer Nähe ab und als sie auf den Körper, den sie suchte, stieß kam ihr ein hysterisches Schluchzen über die Lippen. Viktor war eiskalt doch ein schwaches Heben und Senken des Brustkorbs unter ihren Fingern zeigte ihr, dass er noch lebte. "Viktor…" flüsterte sie.

Jeder Atemzug verursachte ihr Schmerzen im Hals, der sich vollkommen zerschunden anfühlte. _Hätte ich doch nur etwas Wasser oder Licht_. Wieder überrollte sie eine Welle des Schmerzes und sie kämpfte mit aller Macht dagegen an, wieder ohnmächtig zu werden. Mit Erfolg. Doch so blieben auch die Schmerzen, die ihr die Tränen wieder in die Augen springen ließen. _Mein Krümel, mein armer kleiner Krümel. Wir schaffen das. Und Daddy auch._

Doch tief in ihrem Inneren spürte sie, dass es eine Lüge war. Das Baby hatte sich seit sie wieder bei Bewusstsein war kein einziges Mal gerührt. Verzweifelt suchte ihr Verstand eine Ausrede nach der anderen. Doch keine war auch nur annähernd plausibel und plötzlich wurde ihr klar, was das nasse, klebrige Zeug um ihren Körper herum bedeutete. Es war ihr Blut. Kreischend richtete sie sich jetzt doch auf - den Schmerzen zum Trotz und obwohl sie nichts sehen konnte in der Dunkelheit wusste sie, dass alles rot war.

Mit einer Hand fuhr sie zwischen ihre Beine und ihre Angst wurde bestätigt als sie das Ergebnis schmierig an ihren Fingern spürte. "NEIN! VIKTOR! Bei Merlin… Warum hilft uns denn niemand? HALLOOO!" Christy gab sich vollkommen ihrer Verzweiflung hin und wurde von Schluchzern durchgeschüttelt. Eine Hand hatte sie in Viktors regungslosen Arm gekrallt und sie bekam überhaupt nicht mit, wie die Haustür mit einem Zauberspruch aufgesprengt wurde.

Als die Türe zum Schlafzimmer sich öffnete und das helle Tageslicht hinein flutete, war Christy wie geblendet. Schützend schirmte sie ihre Augen mit der freien Hand ab und versuchte, die Personen im Rahmen zu erkennen. "Bei Merlins Bart, hier sind tatsächlich zwei Menschen!", stieß einer der drei hervor.

"Puh, hier riecht es aber übel. Oh…" erwiderte ein zweiter. Dann ging alles ganz schnell und bevor Christy wieder ohnmächtig wurde, bekam sie noch mit, wie jemand ihr beruhigend zusprach und ihre Hand sachte von Viktors Arm löste um beide auf schwebende Tragen zu bugsieren.

Viktor erwachte im Krankenhaus aus der Bewusstlosigkeit und war erst einmal völlig orientierungslos. Wo war er? Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er nicht hier sein sollte. Aber wo sonst? Vorsichtig versuchte er die Augen zu öffnen. Bis auf ein leichtes Schwindelgefühl gelang ihm das ohne Schwierigkeiten. Er blickte nach oben an die Decke, die schwach erleuchtet wurde durch ein paar Kerzenleuchter. Als er sich umschaute, bemerkte er, dass dieser Raum schwer nach Krankenhaus aussah und dann kehrten die Erinnerungen auf einen Schlag wieder zurück! _Dieser verdammte Hurensohn von einem Malfoy! Ich breche diesem Bastard jeden Knochen im Leib! Ihm und seinen beiden widerlichen Freunden!_

In rascher Abfolge, als würde ein Film vorgespult, spielten sich die Ereignisse erneut vor seinem inneren Auge ab, von der Prügel über sein Erwachen bis hin zu dem Moment, als er sah, wie sich seine Christy voller Verzückung von diesen drei ekelhaften Schweinen gleichzeitig ficken ließ. Eine eiskalte Hand legte sich um sein Herz. Konnte es stimmen, was Malfoy gesagt hatte? Hatte sie es so gewollt? Obwohl sie sich gegenseitig so oft ihre Liebe geschworen hatten? Eigentlich konnte er das nicht glauben aber er hatte sie mit eigenen Augen gesehen. Sein Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen als er bei dem Moment in seiner Erinnerung angekommen war, als Christy wie von Sinnen zu schreien begonnen hatte und dann nur noch überall Blut war. Er wusste, dass das nichts Gutes bedeuten konnte und er befürchtete das Schlimmste.

Ein Schluchzen stieg in seiner Kehle auf und Tränen traten ihm in die Augen. Der starke Schmerz in seinem Inneren bildete einen starken Kontrast zu seinem Körper, der offensichtlich wieder vollständig hergestellt worden war. Er presste sich die Fäuste auf die Augen doch die Tränen fanden ihren Weg trotzdem hinaus. Irgendwann ließ die Erschöpfung ihn wieder wegdämmern und er begrüßte die schwarze Leere, die ihn mit offenen Armen willkommen hieß.

"...alles voller Blut…"

"...vier gebrochene Finger…"

"...innere Verletzungen…"

"...viel Ruhe…"

"...ja, anonym…"

 _Was? Wo bin ich?_ Christy dümpelte zwischen wach und bewusstlos dahin und erhaschte nur einzelne Bruchstücke, die für sie keinen Sinn ergaben. Sie hatte keine gebrochenen Finger. Ihre Augenlider flatterten und ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, als die Erinnerung wieder kam. Sofort verstummte das Gespräch und sie bemerkte, wie sich ihr jemand näherte.

"Miss Cooper? Können Sie mich hören? Ich bin Ihre Heilerin, Mrs Brown. Sie brauchen nicht zu sprechen. Drücken Sie einfach meine Hand, wenn sie mich hören können." Christy kannte die fremde Stimme nicht und sie versuchte verwirrt, die Einzelteile zusammen zu fügen. "Miss Cooper? Einfach drücken." Endlich nahm sie die Hand der Fremden in ihrer eigenen wahr und wollte den Arm erschrocken wegreißen denn sie konnte das Gefühl der Haut an ihrer nicht ertragen. Doch offenbar war sie festgebunden.

Panisch öffnete sie die Augen und wollte schreien doch auch das ging nicht. Ihr Hals schmerzte derart, dass alles, was sie herausbrachte ein heiseres Krächzen war. "Miss, beruhigen Sie sich! Hier möchte Ihnen niemand etwas tun. Sie sind in Sicherheit! Alles wird gut!" _Alles wird gut? War das ihr Ernst?_ Ein kurzer Hoffnungsschimmer glomm auf. _Also hab ich den Krümel nicht verloren?_ Voller Bangen suchte sie jetzt den Blick der Heilerin. Doch die Miene der brünetten Frau strafte ihre Worte Lügen. Gar nichts würde je wieder gut werden!

Wieder begann Christy gegen die Gurte zu kämpfen, die sie an das Bett fesselten. "Miss Cooper, bitte! Sie waren schwer verletzt und haben viel Blut verloren! Sie müssen sich schonen damit die Tränke und Zauber ihre Wirkung entfalten können!" Sie drehte ihren Kopf weg von Christy und rief: "SANDRA!"

Christy sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie eine weitere Frau in den Raum kam, eine kleine Phiole in der Hand. Ehe sie es sich versah, wurde Christy der Inhalt eingeflößt und rann heiß ihre Kehle hinab. Eine bleierne Schwere glitt in ihre Glieder, nach und nach ebbte ihr Widerstand ab. Tränen liefen ihre Wangen entlang. Sie wollte hier weg und irgendwo sterben. Was hatte das Leben denn noch für einen Zweck?

"Können Sie uns sagen, was geschehen ist? Wer hat Ihnen das angetan? Bitte versuchen Sie…" die Heilerin wurde durch ein lautes Getöse unterbrochen. "WAS SOLL DAS HEISSEN? ICH GEB IHNEN GLEICH KEINEN BESUCH! LASSEN SIE UNS AUGENBLICKLICH ZU UNSERER TOCHTER, SONST WERDEN SIE ES BEREUEN!" "Dad", brachte Christy hervor.

"Schätzchen, wir sind jetzt da. Oh Christy! Es tut mir so leid", schluchzte ihre Mutter als sie in Begleitung ihres Vaters hinein stürmte.

"Welcher Bastard hat dir das angetan? War das dieser Krum?", polterte ihr Vater sofort los.

"Mr Krum wurde ebenfalls schwer verletzt aufgefunden, Mr Cooper", schaltete sich Mrs Brown dazwischen. "Im Übrigen benötigt Ihre Tochter _Ruhe_. Sie ist noch sehr schwach und mit Sicherheit schwer traumatisiert. Zu gegebener Zeit werden wir schon erfahren, was ihr zugestoßen ist." Mr Coopers Blick ging zwischen seiner Tochter und der Heilerin hin und her. Dann wurde sein Ausdruck etwas weicher und er kam näher an ihr Bett. "Daddy, bitte. Es… tut… mir…"

"Shht, Liebes! Das hier ist nicht deine Schuld! Nicht du musst dich entschuldigen", flüsterte Mrs Cooper leise. Mit zitternden Händen strich sie über die Haare ihrer Tochter, die unter der zarten Berührung zusammen zuckte. Ihr stiegen nun ebenfalls die Tränen in die Augen. "Helfen Sie ihr doch! Sehen Sie denn nicht, wie sie sich quält?" herrschte sie die beiden Medihexen an.

"Mrs Cooper, wir haben bereits alles getan, was in unserer Macht steht. Die Seele können wir nicht heilen und das wissen Sie. Wir wissen nicht einmal genau, was passiert ist. Unsere Sicherheitskräfte bekamen einen anonymen Hinweis, dass es in London zwei verletzte Zauberer gäbe. Dort fanden wir Ihre Tochter und Mr Krum mehr tot als lebendig vor." _Viktor lebt! Er lebt! Ein anonymer Hinweis?_ Christys Gedanken rasten.

"Holen Sie diesen Krum her!", verlangte ihr Vater. _Ja, holt Viktor her! Damit ich mit eigenen Augen sehen kann, dass er wohlauf ist!_ bettelte Christy stumm. "Viktor…", murmelte sie.

"Mr Cooper, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das ratsam ist. Er erholt sich ebenfalls von schweren Verletzungen", gab die Heilerin zu bedenken.

"Es ist mir verdammt noch mal scheißegal, was Sie für ratsam halten", presste ihr Dad hervor.

"Ich will Viktor sehen, bitte", flüsterte Christy mit bebender Stimme.

"Oh na schön. Ich sehe, was sich machen lässt", gab Mrs Brown zurück und der Widerwille stand ihr deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Doch sie wandte sich um und marschierte aufgebracht murmelnd aus dem Zimmer. Christys Vater begann ruhelos auf und ab zu gehen und ihre Mutter saß immer noch hilflos am Kopfende von Christys Bett. Sie wagte es nicht, ihr Mädchen noch einmal zu berühren und hatte die Hände im Schoß verschränkt.

Viktor erwachte erneut und dieses Mal leider von Anfang an absolut klar im Kopf. Sein Blick fiel auf seine vollkommen eingesauten Klamotten, die in einer Ecke des Zimmers auf einem Stuhl lagen. Er blickte an sich herunter und sah, dass er einen dieser albernen Krankenhauskittel trug, bei denen hinten der Arsch rausguckte, wenn man lief. Neben sich auf dem Tischchen neben dem Bett sah er zu seinem Erstaunen seinen Zauberstab. Erleichtert darüber, dass er ihn nicht während dieses Höllentrips verloren hatte, nahm er ihn, richtete ihn auf den stinkenden Haufen und reinigte ihn. _Na also_. Etwas wackelig stand er auf und ging hinüber, um seine eigenen Sachen wieder anzuziehen. Rasch schlüpfte er hinein und trank noch einen Schluck Wasser ehe er sich auf den Weg zu den Schwestern machen wollte um seine Entlassung zu beantragen. Doch da kreuzte eine Frau mit braunen Haaren und limonengrünem Kittel seinen Weg. "Mr Krum? Schön, dass Sie wieder auf den Beinen sind! Sie haben uns einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt!"

"Wird bestimmt nicht wieder vorkommen. Ich gehe dann jetzt mal. Wenn Sie also so freundlich wären, mich vorbei zu lassen?"

"Ich fürchte, ich muss Sie vorher noch um etwas bitten. Sehen Sie, das Mädchen… Sie möchte sie gerne sehen und der Vater macht den Eindruck, als würde er den Bau abreißen wenn er nicht mit Ihnen sprechen kann. Bitte?" Ihr Ausdruck war schon beinahe flehend, offenbar wusste sie weder Mr Cooper noch ihn, den berühmten Viktor Krum, einzuschätzen. Seufzend zuckte er die Schultern. Darauf kam es jetzt auch nicht mehr an. Er fasste einen Entschluss. Nie wieder würde er sich von einem Mädchen so um den Finger wickeln lassen.

Endlich kam Mrs Brown mit verkniffener Miene zurück. Hinter ihr schob sich ein äußerst verstimmter Viktor in das Zimmer. "Viktor!" Christy wollte sich aufrichten doch wieder hielten die Gurte sie zurück. Allmählich wurde sie sauer. War sie eine Gefangene? Viktor hob den Blick und als er ihren traf, schreckte sie zurück. In seinen Augen lag soviel Härte, dass sie ihn fast nicht wieder erkannte. "Mr und Mrs Cooper, Christy", grüßte er knapp, "Sie wollten mit mir sprechen?" Er stellte sich mit dem Rücken zu ihrem Bett und hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

Mrs Brown fuhr entschieden dazwischen, als sie sah, dass Christy wieder die Tränen über das Gesicht flossen. "Folgen Sie mir bitte. Sie werden meine Patientin nicht noch weiter aufregen." Und zu Christys blankem Entsetzen taten ihre Eltern und Viktor genau das.

Im kleinen Nebenzimmer kam Mr Cooper gleich zur Sache. "Mr Krum! Wären Sie so freundlich, mir den desolaten Zustand meiner Tochter zu erklären? Mal wieder?"

"ICH soll Ihnen das erklären? Da müssen Sie sie schon selbst fragen", antwortete Viktor spöttisch. _Schließlich hat SIE sich von diesen Kerlen stopfen lassen wie eine beschissene Weihnachtsgans!_

"Mr Krum, es wäre wirklich hilfreich, wenn Sie uns erzählen könnten, was Sie noch wissen. Miss Cooper geht es psychisch sehr schlecht und wir können ihr nicht helfen", bat Mrs Brown. Viktor sah sie genauer an. Sie schien ihm sehr jung zu sein für eine Heilerin und außerdem ausgesprochen hübsch mit den braunen Locken und den großen, braunen Augen. Auch ihre Figur war nicht von schlechten Eltern, soweit sich das unter dem Kittel beurteilen ließ.

"Na schön, Mrs Brown. Weil sie so nett gefragt haben." Und dann begann er zu erzählen, von Malfoys Überfall, der Prügel, die er bezogen hatte und dann wie er sich mühsam nach draußen schleppen wollte und Christy hörte. Der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, als er die Schlafzimmertür öffnete, verursachte ihm Übelkeit doch er erzählte es ihnen trotzdem. Er konnte sehen, wie es in Mrs Browns hübschen Köpfchen ratterte und wie sie um Fassung rang. _Das sprengt wohl Ihre heile Welt, Frau Doktor?_

Christys Eltern standen da wie Statuen. Kein Muskel bewegte sich und schließlich sackte Mrs Cooper einfach zusammen. Ihr Mann konnte sie gerade noch rechtzeitig auffangen. "Vielen Dank, Mr Krum. Das ist ja… schrecklich. Mir fehlen die Worte. Das Mädchen… wie weit war sie?"

"Sie trug unser Baby bereits den sechsten Monat." Viktors Blick schweifte in die Ferne. Er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, dass sie tatsächlich das Leben ihres Sohnes aufs Spiel gesetzt hatte, um sich Malfoy und diesen Idioten an seiner Seite hinzugeben. Das hätte er nie von ihr gedacht. Zumindest zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt nicht mehr. Doch es war geschehen und sein Sohn war tot. Er wollte nicht daran denken und schüttelte kurz den Kopf. "Dürfte ich kurz mit ihr sprechen?" fragte er mit einem Blick in Richtung Christy.

"Aber natürlich. Ich kümmere mich derweil um Mrs Cooper."

Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit später kehrte Viktor zu ihr zurück. Noch immer war sein Blick nicht weicher geworden und Christy hatte während seiner Abwesenheit Zeit gehabt, darüber nachzudenken, warum er so abweisend zu ihr gewesen war. Nur ungerne hatte sie ihre Gedanken zurück zum schlimmsten Moment ihres Lebens wandern lassen aber sie erinnerte sich mittlerweile wieder ziemlich gut an die Einzelheiten und vor Scham krampfte sich ihr Magen zusammen. Als sie Viktor gesehen hatte, wie er zusammengeschlagen und kraftlos an der Tür des Schlafzimmers kniete, hatte die Wirkung des Trankes sofort nachgelassen aber vorher hatte sie nichts um sich herum wahrgenommen, als die drei Jungs, die in ihr drin steckten. Sie wusste nicht, wie viel Viktor gesehen hatte aber er hatte sie auf jeden Fall auf Draco liegend und von den anderen beiden umringt im Bett gesehen. Bei der Kälte in seinem Blick vermutete sie aber, dass er schon eine ganze Weile dort gewesen war und mehr gesehen hatte, als ihr lieb war.

Sein Blick wanderte zu ihrem Bauch, der sich nun wieder flach unter der Decke abzeichnete. Christy hatte schreckliche Angst vor dem was jetzt kommen würde und bevor sie auch nur zu sprechen ansetzen konnte, sagte Viktor: "Wann genau hast du gemerkt, dass du mit diesem miesen Würstchen, das dich schon einmal vergewaltigt hat, lieber ficken wolltest als mit mir?" Seine Worte waren wie Faustschläge in ihr Gesicht.

"Viktor, das glaubst du doch nicht im Ernst, oder? Du kennst mich doch und traust mir trotzdem zu, dass ich das freiwillig getan habe?"

"Malfoy hat mir erzählt, wie sehr du dich amüsiert hast. Vier Orgasmen, ja? Halt mich nicht für blöde! Ich habe euch gesehen. Ich habe dich gesehen wie du auf ihm gesessen und seinen Namen raus geschrien hast während du für ihn gekommen bist!"

"Viktor… Das war nicht ich! Also... ich meine, das war ich schon. Aber ich stand unter dem Einfluss eines…"

"Vergiss es, Christy! Spar dir deinen Bullshit für jemanden auf, der es dir glaubt. Du hast mit deinem hübschen kleinen Gang Bang unser Baby getötet. Ist dir eigentlich klar, was du dafür aufgegeben hast? Dass du uns drei damit aufgegeben hast? Und für was? Ich wusste von Anfang an, dass du unersättlich bist, das war der Grund, warum ich zuerst auch so auf dich abgefahren bin. Aber anscheinend habe ich es dir nie gut genug besorgt, denn ein Schwanz war dir ja nicht genug!"

"Viktor, bitte, jetzt hör mir…"

"Lass es einfach, okay? Du widerst mich an. Ich ertrage deinen Anblick einfach nicht mehr und ich will dich nie wieder sehen!" Wie ein alter, gebrochener Mann drehte er sich langsam um und machte sich daran, Christys Zimmer zu verlassen und damit auch sie. Die Hysterie und die Panik kamen zurück und sie begann, seinen Namen zu schreien und sich wie irre im Bett hin und her zu werfen. "Geh nicht, bitte! Verlass du mich nicht auch noch! VIKTOR, BITTE! Ich brauche dich, geh nicht! NEIN!"

Doch er drehte sich nicht einmal mehr zu ihr um und im selben Moment stürmten auch schon zwei Frauen herein, die Christy mit einem Zauber lähmten und ihr noch einmal den Beruhigungstrank aufzwangen. Doch der Trank konnte ihre Tränen nicht zum Versiegen bringen und als sie den Zauber von ihr nahmen, überließ sie sich einem heftigen Heulkrampf.

Als Viktor aus Christys Zimmer trat, standen Tränen der Wut in seinen Augen. Das redete er sich zumindest ein, denn dann musste er sich nicht eingestehen, dass ihn Christys verzweifelte Rufe fast zerrissen. Vor ihrem Zimmer standen ihre Eltern. _Nicht die auch noch..._ "Mr Krum", knurrte Mr Cooper, "ich mag Sie nicht sonderlich aber selbst Sie können doch nicht ernsthaft glauben, dass meine Tochter zu so etwas fähig wäre?"

"Lassen Sie mich einfach in Ruhe. Ich gehe zurück nach Bulgarien und dann müssen Sie mich nie wieder sehen. Das ist es doch, was Sie schon immer wollten, oder?", fauchte er ihren Vater an.

"Nun warten Sie doch! Wir haben bereits jemanden angeeult, der uns Aufschluss geben kann, was genau passiert ist. Bitte bleiben Sie so lange noch hier." Viktor wollte nichts lieber, als dieses Irrenhaus hier zu verlassen und sich zurück auf den Weg nach Hause zu machen. Aber auch, wenn er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass die Einsichten des Experten irgendetwas ändern würden, musste er der Fairness halber hier bleiben. Sein Kopf sagte ihm zwar unmissverständlich, dass das, was er mit eigenen Augen gesehen hatte, die Wahrheit sein musste aber sein dummes törichtes Herz wollte an ihre Unschuld glauben. Also blieb er.

Zehn Minuten später, die der noch immer weinenden Christy vorkamen wie Stunden, betraten ihre Eltern das Krankenzimmer wieder. Zu ihrem größten Erstaunen war Viktor nach wie vor bei ihnen. "Christy", begann ihre Mutter zögerlich, "ich weiß, du hast Schmerzen und dir geht es nicht gut aber wir müssen wissen, was geschehen ist. Darum haben wir jemanden her bestellt… Severus Snape um genau zu sein." Christys Augen weiteten sich entsetzt und auch Viktor wirkte schockiert, als er erfuhr, wer da kommen würde. Das musste wohl ein weiterer grausamer Scherz des Schicksals sein. Ausgerechnet dieser Psycho sollte Einblick in Christys Kopf bekommen? "Er wird Legilimentik bei dir anwenden", fuhr ihre Mutter fort. "Wir wollen dir den Schmerz ersparen, uns alles selbst erzählen zu müssen."

"Das ist nicht euer Ernst, oder? Professor Snape soll in meinem Kopf rum stöbern?"

"Reg dich nicht auf, Kind! Deine Heilerin hält es für eine gute Idee. Bitte." Sie wollte erneut aufbegehren aber schlussendlich war es der hasserfüllte Blick von Viktor, der sie stumm nicken ließ. Vielleicht würde er ihr dann endlich glauben. Ein mulmiges Gefühl blieb trotzdem. Hoffentlich würde Snape sich zurückhalten!

Kaum hatte Christy sich damit abgefunden, stürmte ihr Lehrer für Zaubertränke auch schon mit seiner so charakteristisch hinter ihm wehenden Robe hinein. Augenblicklich verstummten die leisen Gespräche zwischen ihren Eltern und Mrs Brown. "Ich habe wenige Zeit, mein Privatleben ist sehr kostbar!", schnarrte Professor Snape. Christy hatte kaum Gelegenheit sich zu wappnen und alles, was er nicht sehen sollte, sorgfältig zu verstecken, da hatte er schon alles mit ihrem Vater geklärt und zeigte mit dem Zauberstab auf sie. "Legilimens!"

Christy spürte, wie er in ihren Kopf eindrang und es verursachte ihr ein leichtes Schwindelgefühl. Ihr war, als würde sie in der Zeit rückwärts gehen und alle Ereignisse noch einmal erleben. Ihre Erinnerungen und Gedanken waren viel zu real. Malfoy, wie sie ihn vor anderthalb Jahren ausgelacht hatte, als er sie um ein Date bat, Malfoy, wie er vor Zorn sprühend immer wieder ihren Weg kreuzte, die Vergewaltigung im Ministerium und schließlich die Nacht, in der sie den Sinn ihres Lebens verlor.

Das alles wegen eines kleinen unbedachten Zuges von ihr in dem Spiel, das sie immer gespielt hatte bis Viktor sich in ihr Leben gedrängt und nicht wieder vertreiben lassen hatte. Mit geschlossenen Liedern ließ sie es über sich ergehen, sogar die Tränen waren versiegt. Es waren schlicht und einfach keine mehr übrig. So sah sie nicht, dass Professor Snape erst hämisch grinste aber sich immer mehr Wut in sein Gesicht zeichnete, als er mit ansehen musste, wie sein Patensohn sich an der jungen Cooper verging und anschließend auch noch Crabbe und Goyle hinzu holte.

Als er nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit endlich aus ihrem Kopf verschwand, öffnete sie langsam wieder die Augen. In ihrem Blick lagen all ihr Leid und der Kummer, aller Schmerz war offen zu sehen. "Mr und Mrs Cooper, Mr Krum, Mrs Brown! Wenn Sie so freundlich wären, mich kurz zu begleiten?" Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein leises Grollen und Christy bekam eine Gänsehaut. Was würde er ihnen erzählen? Doch eigentlich war es einerlei. Sie hatte sowieso keinen Grund mehr, um weiter zu existieren.

Viktor wartete ungeduldig darauf, dass der Professor endlich erzählte, was los war. Er wollte so schnell wie möglich hier weg. Sollten die Coopers ihre kleine Prinzessin wieder mit nach Hause nehmen und sie in aller Ruhe aufpäppeln. Vielleicht gefiel ihnen Draco Malfoy ja besser als potentieller Schwiegersohn. Doch je weiter Snape mit seinen Erläuterungen kam, desto mehr überrollte Viktor sein schlechtes Gewissen und er fühlte sich hundeelend.

Snape bestätigte, dass Malfoy einen Trank angewendet hatte, um Christy bereitwillig mitmachen zu lassen. _Wie konnte ich nur einen Moment an ihr zweifeln?_ warf er sich innerlich vor. Vor Scham über die gemeinen Worte, die er Christy entgegen geschleudert hatte, ohne ihr eine Möglichkeit zur Verteidigung zu geben, krümmte er sich zusammen. Die Erkenntnis, dass sie durch diese schrecklichen Ereignisse ihr Kind verloren hatte und er sie dann auch noch so fertig gemacht hatte, war fast mehr, als er ertragen konnte.

Mrs Brown, die zögerlich zu sprechen begonnen hatte, riss ihn aus seinen verzweifelten Gedanken heraus. "Ich war eigentlich der Meinung, dass mich nichts mehr so leicht aus der Bahn werfen könnte, aber diese Story ist wirklich haarsträubend. Ein Wunder, dass das Mädchen überhaupt noch lebt! Professor Snape, haben Sie eine Idee, wie man ihr helfen könnte? Gibt es einen Trank, irgendetwas, der ihr die schlimmen Erinnerungen nimmt aber nicht die guten?"

"Mrs Brown. Leben sie hinter dem Mond? Natürlich gibt es so etwas nicht. Ihre einzige Chance ist eine Gedächtnismanipulation. Doch die Frage ist, welche Erinnerungen nehmen wir ihr und welche sollen bleiben?

Verschiedene Vorschläge wurden gemacht. Christys Vater wollte ihre Erinnerungen an Viktor und alles was mit ihm zu tun hatte am liebsten komplett auslöschen lassen aber seine Frau erinnerte ihn daran, dass einfach zu viele Leute von ihr, dem Baby und der Beziehung zu Krum wussten. Wenn sie in die Schule zurückkehren würde, würden unweigerlich Fragen aufkommen, warum sie nicht mehr schwanger war und das würde sie trotz allem schmerzen und, noch schlimmer, völlig verwirren.

Viktor saß wie versteinert nebendran, während die anderen diskutierten. Seine Gedanken fuhren Karussell. Wollte er, dass sie alle Erinnerung an ihre gemeinsame Zeit verlor, so als wären sie sich niemals begegnet? _Nein!_ So sehr ihn das alles belastete, aber das durfte nicht sein. Es fühlte sich einfach komplett falsch an. Die Momente mit Christy waren die mit Abstand besten seines Lebens und er wollte, dass sie sich genauso daran erinnerte wie er auch.

Nach einer Weile räusperte er sich: "Dürfte ich kurz etwas dazu sagen?" Als die Umstehenden seine Worte vernahmen drehten sie sich überrascht zu ihm um als hätte sie ganz vergessen, dass er auch noch anwesend war.

"Natürlich, Mr Krum", sagte Mrs Brown, nachdem niemand sonst das Wort ergriff.

"Ich möchte nicht, dass unsere gemeinsame Zeit ausgelöscht wird. Trotz allem, was vorgefallen ist, liebe ich Christy. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es die nächste Zeit schaffe, mich in ihrer Gegenwart aufzuhalten, dafür sind die Bilder in meinem Kopf und der Schmerz in mir noch zu frisch. Aber irgendwann habe ich es hoffentlich einigermaßen überwunden. Und wenn Christy mich dann noch will, soll sie sich an uns erinnern können.

Christys Mutter kam auf ihn zu und legte ihm eine Hand an die Wange. "Natürlich, Viktor…" Überrascht schaute er auf. Dies war das erste Mal, dass er seinen Vornamen aus dem Munde dieser Frau hörte und vor allem das erste Mal, dass sie so etwas wie menschliche Regungen zeigte und er war froh, dass sie seiner Meinung war. "Möchtest du denn, dass deine Erinnerungen ebenfalls manipuliert werden?", fragte sie ihn zaghaft. Er warf einen finsteren Blick auf Snape. Niemals im Leben würde er ihn in seinen Kopf lassen. Lieber würde er den Schmerz für den Rest seines Lebens mit sich herumtragen. Und außerdem durfte er nicht vergessen, was passiert war und vor allem nicht, wer dafür verantwortlich war.

"Es ist nett, dass Sie das in Erwägung ziehen aber ich lasse niemanden in meinen Kopf wenn ich es verhindern kann." Damit war das Thema für ihn abgehakt und er fuhr fort: "Also, ich habe mir folgendes überlegt…"

Kaum zu glauben, dass sie vor vierundzwanzig Stunden vor Glück fast übergelaufen wäre. Es erschien ihr, als wäre das Jahre her. Inmitten dieser trüben Gedanken platzte Mrs Brown herein. "Miss Cooper, wie fühlen Sie sich?" _Wie sollte sie sich schon fühlen? Sie war vergewaltigt worden, hatte ihr Kind verloren und Viktor hatte sie verlassen._ "Was glauben Sie wohl?", blaffte sie die Brünette daher an.

"Verzeihen Sie bitte, das war unbedacht von mir. Können wir trotzdem reden?" Christy nickte nur. Der Heilerin fiel es schwer, in diese gebrochenen, blauen Augen zu schauen. Was das arme Mädchen hatte durchmachen müssen, war absolut unvorstellbar und die Verantwortlichen mussten zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden. Doch jetzt stand ihr erst einmal ein sehr schwieriges Gespräch bevor. "Professor Snape hat uns ins Bild gesetzt und jetzt haben wir einen Vorschlag für Sie. Zuerst möchte ich aber rasch ihre Befunde mit Ihnen durchgehen." Christy nickte erneut und Mrs Brown holte tief Luft. "Grundsätzlich sind Sie körperlich in einer guten Verfassung. Ihr Rachen- und Halsraum sind sehr gereizt", Mrs Brown musste schlucken bevor sie weitersprechen konnte, "aber das werden Sie heute Abend gar nicht mehr spüren. Sie haben diverse kleinere Blessuren am Körper, blaue Flecken und sowas, aber auch die werden morgen nicht mehr zu sehen sein. Was uns etwas mehr Sorge bereitet sind ihre Verletzungen im Vaginal- und Analbereich. Doch auch das wird heilen."

Sie räusperte sich und Christy wollte sie bitten, nicht weiter zu sprechen. Doch stattdessen legte sie ihre Hände auf ihren Bauch, der nun leer war. Ihr kleiner Stupser, der kleine Sohn von dem sie so häufig geträumt hatte, war fort. Ergeben schloss sie die Augen. Mrs Brown nahm die Geste wahr und ein dicker Kloß saß in ihrem Hals, als sie weitersprach. "Es tut mir sehr leid, aber wir konnten das Ungeborene nicht retten. Es war bereits verstorben als sie eingeliefert wurden. Die inneren Verletzungen und der Blutverlust waren zu groß. Selbst Ihr Leben hing am seidenen Faden."

"Sie hätten mich einfach sterben lassen sollen. Dann wäre ich jetzt bei meinem Sohn", brachte Christy mühsam unter neuen Tränen hervor.

"Es tut mir so leid, Miss Cooper, ich kann mir nicht einmal ansatzweise vorstellen, durch welche Hölle sie gegangen sind und noch immer gehen. Und das bringt uns zum nächsten Punkt: wir können Ihrer Seele helfen, zu heilen. Professor Snape ist einer der wenigen Zauberer, die wir kennen, der die Manipulation des Geistes beherrscht und er hat sich bereit erklärt, diesen Eingriff in ihre Erinnerung vorzunehmen. Verzweiflung überkam Christy und entmutigt sagte sie: "Einen anderen Weg wird es wohl nicht geben, oder?"

"Nein, leider nicht. Es tut mir leid", beteuerte Mrs Brown.

"Dann seien Sie so gut und holen Sie Professor Snape…"

Kurze Zeit später betrat Severus Snape erneut das Zimmer von Christy. Als er sie so betrübt in ihrem Bett liegen sah, überkam ihn tatsächlich fast so etwas wie Mitleid. Nichts an ihr erinnerte mehr an das kecke Mädchen, dass ihm einst eindeutige Avancen gemacht hatte. Er trat näher an ihr Bett. "Sind Sie bereit, Miss Cooper?"

"Ja. Aber sagen Sie mir bitte vorher, was sie verändern werden?"

"Natürlich. Auf Bitten von Mr Krum werde ich nicht alle Erinnerungen an sie beide löschen, genauso wenig, wie die an ihr Kind." Christy starrte ihn verwirrt aber auch ein wenig entsetzt an. "Aber…"

"Lassen Sie mich bitte aussprechen."

"Natürlich, Sir." Beschämt senkte sie den Kopf.

"In Ihrer Erinnerung werden nur die Vorkommnisse beginnend bei ihrer Entführung und bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, als sie hier im Krankenhaus wieder aufgewacht sind, komplett ausgelöscht werden. Ersatzweise implantiere ich Ihnen eine Erinnerung, dass Sie sich mit Viktor bei Ihren gemeinsamen Freunden treffen wollten und Sie auf dem Weg vom Bahnhof dorthin gestürzt sind, was im Endeffekt zum Tode des Kindes geführt hätte." Christy musste bei der Erwähnung ihres Sohnes schwer schlucken und neue Tränen stiegen auf.

"Aber warum können Sie mir nicht die Erinnerung komplett nehmen? Ich weiß nicht, wie ich mit diesem Schmerz leben soll!"

"Auch andere Frauen haben Kinder verloren, viele sogar erst Tage, Wochen oder Monate, gar Jahre, nachdem das Kind geboren wurde, was den Verlust umso grausamer macht. Aber alle Eltern müssen lernen, mit diesem Verlust zu leben. Es gibt immer einen Grund weiterzumachen. Und wie stellen Sie sich das überhaupt vor? Ihre Mitschüler werden fragen stellen, warum Sie nicht mehr schwanger sind. Die Presse wird vermutlich sogar darüber berichten. Was würde in Ihnen vorgehen, wenn sie auf einmal merken würden, dass jemand sich an Ihren Erinnerungen zu schaffen gemacht hat, Sie aber nicht die Wahrheit kennen würden? Und bitte denken Sie auch an Mr Krum. Dieser junge Mann liebt sie immer noch über alles. Wollen Sie dieses Geschenk der Liebe einfach so wegwerfen?" Sein Blick schweifte bei diesen Worten in die Ferne und kurz konnte Christy Schmerz in Snapes Augen aufflackern sehen. Doch so schnell, wie der Moment gekommen war, war er auch schon wieder verflogen und Snape richtete seinen stechenden Blick erneut auf sie.

"Nein, Sir. Aus dieser Sicht habe ich die Dinge noch gar nicht durchdacht", gab sie zu.

"Sie sind noch sehr jung, Miss Cooper, aber Sie müssen endlich lernen, dass sich die Welt nicht nur um Sie dreht." Das musste Christy erst einmal sacken lassen und einige Minuten herrschte Schweigen im Raum.

"Wird Viktor seine Erinnerungen ebenfalls verändern lassen?", fragte sie Snape. Er zog nur spöttisch eine Augenbraue hoch und sagte: "Müssen Sie das tatsächlich noch fragen?"

"Vermutlich nicht, Sir… In Ordnung… Lassen Sie uns das Ganze hinter uns bringen." Und Christy versank kurz darauf in tiefe Bewusstlosigkeit.

Durch das kleine Sichtfenster an der Tür zu Christys Zimmer beobachtete Viktor, wie Snape tat, was getan werden musste, wenn Christy jemals die Chance haben wollte, geistig wieder zu gesunden. Ein gewaltiger Kloß saß in seinem Hals bei dem Gedanken daran, dass Christy nicht der Schmerz wegen des Babys genommen werden konnte. Sie würde ihn vermutlich in dieser schweren Zeit brauchen aber er musste erst einmal selbst wieder zu sich finden und daher musste er sie vorerst verlassen, denn ihr Anblick würde ihn jeden Tag an die schrecklichen Geschehnisse und die ungeheuerliche Konsequenz daraus erinnern. Und er war einfach noch nicht stark genug, gegen seine inneren Dämonen vorzugehen.

Noch ein letztes Mal schaute er in ihr wunderhübsches Gesicht, das wenigstens für diesen Moment frei von Schmerz war. Und wenn der Schmerz zurückkehren würde, wäre er nicht mehr da.

Langsam drehte er sich um und steuerte den Ausgang des Krankenhauses an. Ein schwarzer Schatten blickte ihm nachdenklich nach. _Wenn der Junge bloß nichts Ungutes im Schilde führte._ Severus Snape würde ein wirklich ernstes Wort mit Lucius und dessen missratenen Sohn sprechen müssen.


	18. Chapter 18

Als Viktor aus dem Krankenhaus trat fühlte er sich, als hätte man ihm in den Magen geboxt und ihm gleichzeitig die Kehle zugedrückt.

Keuchend stützte er sich mit den Händen auf den Oberschenkeln ab und versuchte, den Schmerz in seiner Brust loszuwerden. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass jemals etwas so schwer für ihn gewesen war, wie eben die Frau, die er über alles liebte, zu verlassen.

Er wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, was Christy nach dem Erwachen durchmachen würde, um sein schlechtes Gewissen nicht noch zu verstärken. Und trotzdem fühlte er sich wie der schlimmste Schweinehund der Welt.

Er überlegte, ob er jemals irgendetwas angestellt hatte, dass das Schicksal dazu gebracht haben könnte, ihn und Christy so grauenvoll zu bestrafen. Doch ihm wollte beim besten Willen nichts einfallen. Bisher war er immer der Überzeugung gewesen, dass alles im Leben vorherbestimmt war und einen Grund hatte doch welchen verfickten Grund sollte es für so einen riesigen Haufen Scheiße geben?

Als er wieder besser atmen konnte, richtete er sich auf machte sich auf den Weg zum Tropfenden Kessel. Er musste seine Sachen holen und dann würde er so schnell wie möglich nach Hause gehen.

Unten im Schankraum kam ihm ein aufgeregter Tom entgegen. "Mr Krum! Wo waren Sie denn? Ich habe mir bereits Sorgen um Sie gemacht!"

"Alles gut, Tom. Ich hatte nur etwas zu erledigen und habe es nicht zurück hierher geschafft."

"Puuuh, dann bin ich ja beruhigt!", erwiderte der Wirt und beruhigte sich langsam wieder. Viktor lächelte ihm etwas gezwungen zu und ging dann nach oben in sein Zimmer. Dort zog er sich seine Joggingklamotten aus und schlüpfte in frische Boxer, eine Jeans und ein Sweatshirt. barfuß tappte er zum Kamin und warf alles inklusive der Schuhe ins Feuer, wo er zuschaute, wie es langsam zu brennen begann. Er starrte so lange hinein, bis nur noch ein paar zerschmolzene Klumpen von seinen Laufschuhen übrig waren und drehte sich dann um, um seine Tasche zu packen.

Als er ein paar Strümpfe rausholte stieß seine Hand gegen eine kleine Schatulle. Wie vom Blitz getroffen zuckte er zurück doch dann überwand er sich, sie rauszuholen und Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen als er sie öffnete. Der herrliche blaue Saphir auf dem Verlobungsring aus Platin, der ihn direkt an Christys Augenfarbe erinnert hatte, als er ihn zum ersten Mal beim Juwelier gesehen hatte, funkelte im zuckenden Licht des Feuers. Mit der linken Faust rieb er sich über die schmerzende Stelle in der Brust doch es nutzte nichts. Der Schmerz war hartnäckig.

Wie oft hatte er sich ausgemalt, wie er Christy um ihre Hand bitten und ihr dann den Ring anstecken würde? Vom romantischen Abendessen bis hin zum Liebemachen hatte er die verschiedensten Szenarien durchgespielt und sich überlegt, wann der passende Zeitpunkt sein könnte, um sie zu bitten, seine Frau zu werden. Und nun war alles ganz anders gekommen. Frustriert ballte er die Faust um die kleine Schachtel und wollte sie ebenfalls ins Feuer werfen aber es klappte nicht. Sein Arm wollte seinem Befehl einfach nicht gehorchen und er ließ ihn sinken.

Er hatte noch gar keine Ahnung, ob und wenn ja, wie es zwischen ihnen weitergehen sollte aber er wusste, dass ein Leben ohne Christy für ihn kaum noch Sinn machte. Alles war fade ohne sie. Nur für sie hatte er die Folter durch Goyle und Crabbe durchgestanden und überlebt. Der Gedanke an sie hatte ihn am Leben erhalten, als er sich durch das Haus und die Treppen hinauf geschleppt hatte. _Und für was?_ Für den schlimmsten Anblick, den er sich jemals hätte vorstellen können abgesehen vielleicht von ihrem Tod oder dem seiner Mutter.

Doch trotz allem wollte er die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben, dass Christy und er nochmal zusammenfinden würden. Und irgendwann würde vielleicht auch der richtige Moment kommen, um Christy ihren Ring zu geben. Seufzend schloss er die kleine Schatulle und legte sie zurück in seine Tasche. Dann schloss er sie, setzte sich auf das Bett, um Strümpfe und Stiefel anzuziehen und machte sich anschließend auf den Weg nach unten.

"Hey Tom!", rief er dem Wirt zu. "Ich muss jetzt gehen. Was bekommst du für die drei Tage?" Viktor zahlte den genannten Preis, verabschiedete sich und ging dann hinüber zu dem Kamin um sich per Flohpulver nach Hause zu bringen. Er traute sich jetzt nicht zu, bis nach Bulgarien zu apparieren. So schlecht, wie er sich konzentrieren konnte, würde er noch irgendwo gegen einen Baum beim Haus apparieren und wäre direkt wieder ausgeknockt.

Als er zu Hause ankam war seine Mutter gerade nicht zu Hause. Irgendwie war er gleichzeitig betrübt aber auch erleichtert darüber. Er ging hoch in sein Zimmer, warf seine Tasche in eine Ecke, zog seine Schuhe aus und legte sich dann aufs Bett. Sein Blick fiel auf den großen Plüschdelfin, den Christy ihm in einem Anfall von kindisch guter Laune gekauft und geschenkt hatte. Sie hatte ihm gesagt, dass ihr Patronus ein Delfin sei und er solle ihn immer vor schlechter Laune und Kummer beschützen. Im Moment bewirkte er genau das Gegenteil doch trotzdem griff er nach ihm. Christy hatte mit einem Zauber sichergestellt, dass er immer nach ihr duften würde und ihm mit einem Zwinkern gesagt, dass es für ihn dann leichter wäre, sich einen runterzuholen, wenn sie nicht bei ihm wäre. Damals hatte er sie gepackt, vorsichtig aufs Bett geworfen und sie so lange durchgekitzelt, bis sie beide vor Lachen keine Luft mehr bekamen. Und danach hatte er sie die restliche Nacht geliebt wie ein Besessener, weil er nicht daran denken wollte, dass sie jemals getrennt sein würden.

Er presste seine Nase in den Delfin und sog ihren köstlichen Geruch auf. Und dann ließ er den Tränen, die er so lange zurückgehalten hatte, freien Lauf bis er erschöpft einschlief.

Am frühen Abend wachte er mit geschwollenen Augen und Kopfschmerzen auf. Sein Mund fühlte sich an, wie mit Watte ausgestopft und er machte sich auf den Weg nach unten in die Küche, um sich etwas zu trinken zu holen. Seine Mutter, die in ihrem Lieblingssessel saß und irgendetwas strickte, schrie erschrocken auf, weil sie überhaupt nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass aus dieser Richtung jemand kommen würde. Sie sprang auf, griff nach ihrem Zauberstab und hätte Viktor nicht schnell gerufen "Mamo, ich bin's!" würde er jetzt vermutlich übel zugerichtet am Fuße der Treppe liegen.

"Verdammt noch mal, Viktor! Wie konntest du mir so einen Schrecken einjagen?", begann sie zu lamentieren.

"Verzeih mir, Mamo. Als ich vorhin nach Hause kam, warst du nicht da und ich habe mich oben hingelegt und bin einfach eingeschlafen."

"Aber ich bin schon seit Stunden zurück! So lange hast du noch nie am Tag geschlafen. Und warum bist du überhaupt hier? Wo ist dein Mädchen? Geht es ihr gut? Geht es _dir_ gut? Ist irgendwas passiert?" Sie kam auf ihn zugelaufen und schlang ihre Arme um ihren Sohn. Er löste sich kurz darauf etwas von ihr und nahm ihr Gesicht zwischen seine Hände.

"Mamo, bitte… beruhige dich. Und bitte nicht so viele Fragen auf einmal. Mein Kopf platzt mir sowieso fast schon. Ich muss mir kurz etwas zum Trinken holen und dann werde ich dir alles erklären, in Ordnung?"

"Okay", erwiderte sie, ließ ihn widerwillig los, hob ihr Strickwerk vom Boden auf und setzte sich wieder in den Sessel. Er holte sich ein Glas, eine Karaffe mit kühlem Wasser und kam dann zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo er sich auf die Couch gegenüber des Sessels seiner Mutter setzte. Er goss sich ein Glas Wasser ein und trank langsam und bedächtig. Jeder Schluck bohrte sich kalt in seinen leeren Magen, da er das letzte Mal Freitagnachmittag bei seiner Mutter zu Hause gegessen hatte, bevor er sich auf den Weg nach London gemacht hatte. Sein Magen protestierte lautstark und seine Mutter wollte aufspringen, um ihm etwas zu essen zu holen aber er winkte ab. Ihm war viel zu schlecht, um jetzt etwas zu essen.

"Viktor, bitte, du siehst grauenvoll aus. Noch nie habe ich dich so zu Tode betrübt gesehen und das jagt mir einen riesigen Schrecken ein. Kannst du mir nicht endlich sagen, was los ist?", bat sie eindringlich. Viktor seufzte ergeben auf. Es brachte auch nichts, es länger zurückzuhalten, also rückte er geradewegs damit raus. "Christy hat unser Baby verloren…"

Seine Mutter wurde kreidebleich und dann schossen ihr Tränen in die Augen. "Nein! Nein, nein, nein! Das kann nicht sein!" Ihr Blick fiel nach unten, wo sich ihre Hände in die kleine zartblaue Babydecke krallten, die sie schon fast fertig gestrickt hatte in den Tagen, seit Viktor nach London aufgebrochen war. Ihre Tränen tropften ihr das Gesicht hinunter, so heftig weinte sie. Viktors Blick richtete sich auf ihren Schoß und als er erkannte, was sie da gestrickt hatte, kam der Schmerz so grausam schnell und hart zurück, dass er aufkeuchen musste. Und nicht nur sein eigener Schmerz macht ihm zu schaffen, sondern auch der seiner Mutter.

Er wusste, dass sie sich manchmal gewünscht hatte noch weitere Kinder zu bekommen, alleine schon, damit er nicht geschwisterlos aufwachsen musste, aber sie hatte nie mehr einem Mann soweit trauen können, dass sie eine Beziehung mit ihm eingegangen wäre. Und Möglichkeiten hätte sie viele gehabt, denn seine Mutter war eine wunderschöne Frau gewesen und auch mit ihren vierunddreißig Jahren hatte sich nichts daran geändert. Aber gerade weil sie keine anderen Männer in ihrer unmittelbaren Nähe ertragen konnte, hatte sie sich so unglaublich auf ihren Enkel gefreut und ständig davon geschwärmt, wie sie ihn im Arm halten würde, ihn füttern würde, ja selbst seine schmutzigen Windeln wechseln würde, wenn sie alle drei bei ihr zu Hause zu Besuch sein würden.

Daher wusste er nur zu gut, dass sie der Verlust des Babys vermutlich fast genauso hart traf, wie ihn und vor allem Christy. Er erhob sich und kniete sich vor ihrem Sessel nieder wo er ihre Hände von der Decke löste und sie in seine nahm. Sie blickte ihm ins Gesicht und sie sahen ihren Schmerz gespiegelt im Blick des anderen. Einige Minuten lang sagten sie nichts, bis das Weinen seiner Mutter allmählich in Schluchzen überging und dann irgendwann ganz abebbte. Dann holte sie tief Luft und sagte: "Erzähl mir alles, was passiert ist." Und das tat er…

Sie hatten an diesem Abend noch lange zusammengesessen und geredet. Immer wieder fing seine Mutter an zu weinen, wenn er ihr die schlimmsten Teile erzählte aber jedes Mal, wenn er sie fragte, ob er aufhören solle, schüttelte sie den Kopf und bat ihn, weiter zu erzählen. Das war typisch für seine Mamo, denn sie würde ihn nicht alleine mit seinen Schmerzen lassen und sie war überzeugt davon, dass geteiltes Leid halbes Leid war.

Gegen zehn Uhr abends gingen sie beide schlafen und obwohl Viktor nicht damit gerechnet hatte, fiel auch er nach kurzer Zeit in einen unruhigen Schlaf. Den Delfin von Christy hielt er dabei fest umklammert.

Als er am nächsten Morgen nach unten kam, stand seine Mutter bereits in der Küche und bereitete Frühstück vor. Sie drehte sich um, als sie ihn eintreten hörte und er sah traurig die dunklen Ränder unter ihren Augen. Er hasste sich in dem Moment dafür, dass er den beiden einzigen Menschen auf der Welt, die er so sehr liebte, so viel Kummer bereitet hatte. Aber man konnte an der Vergangenheit nichts ändern, zumindest nicht, dass er wüsste und so betrat er die Küche und versuchte ein einigermaßen zuversichtliches Gesicht zu machen.

Bei dem Geruch des köstlichen Essens knurrte sein Magen wütend und entlockte seiner Mutter damit ein kleines Lächeln.

Kurz darauf tischte sie jede Menge Leckereien auf und die Eier hatte sie ihm so gemacht, wie er sie am liebsten mochte. Doch obwohl er anfangs so viel Hunger gehabt hatte, brachte er kaum etwas runter und seine Mutter schaute ihn stirnrunzelnd an, als er nach nur einem Spiegelei und einer Scheibe Brot seinen Teller wegschob. "Tut mir leid, Mamo, aber irgendwie ist mir gerade nicht nach Essen zumute." Sie schaute ihn mitleidig an und seufzte aber dann stand sie auf und räumte das Essen, das man auch später noch essen können würde, weg. "Ich muss ein bisschen raus, Mamo. Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich weg sein werde aber mach dir keine Sorgen um mich, okay?"

"Ach Viktor, ich mache mir immer Sorgen um dich. Das ist das Schicksal einer Mutter", erwiderte sie leicht lächelnd, "aber ich weiß, dass du das jetzt brauchst und deshalb verschwinde jetzt aus meiner Küche!"

Dankbar lächelte er zurück und ging nach oben, um sich Laufkleidung anzuziehen. Als er aus dem Haus trat, sog er tief die gute bulgarische Luft ein und begann dann mit seinem Geländelauf. Er hatte kaum Augen für die gerade aufblühende Natur um sich herum. Er musste einfach rennen, bis sein Kopf leer gefegt war und er nur noch seinen Atem hören und seinen Puls spüren würde. Nach einer dreiviertel Stunde protestierte sein geschwächter Körper und er setzte seinen Weg in einem langsameren Tempo fort. Als er an einer besonderen Steinformation vorbeikam, hätte er fast nicht darauf geachtet, doch dann fiel ihm auf, dass es diese Steine waren, auf denen er Christy mitten im Schnee geliebt hatte und sein Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Aber auch in einer anderen Körperregion regte sich etwas, allerdings dehnte das sich aus, statt sich zusammenzuziehen. _Unfassbar! Wie kann ich in unserer Situation auf diese Art an Christy denken? Ich bin so ekelhaft!_ schalt er sich innerlich aber gegen die Reaktion seines Körpers bei der Erinnerung daran, wie sie mit gewölbtem Bauch und gespreizten Beinen vor ihm gelegen hatte, kam er nicht an. Laut fluchend zog er das Tempo wieder an und zwang seinen Körper dazu, seine kläglichen Energiereserven in andere Teile seines Körpers zu pumpen.

Als er nach mehr als zwei Stunden zurück kam, war er völlig erledigt und ging nach einem kurzen Gruß an seine Mutter nach oben, um sich zu duschen. Das heiße Wasser auf seiner Haut wirkte belebend und tat seinen schmerzenden Gliedern gut. Doch nach einer Weile kam die Erinnerung hoch an die vielen Male, die er Christy genau hier in der Dusche genommen hatte und die Entspannung wich der Anspannung, als sich sein Schwanz zu regen begann und steinhart in die Luft ragte. Machtlos gegen die Bilder, die auf ihn einstürmten, begann er zu masturbieren und als er kurz darauf leise stöhnend kam fragte er sich danach, wie abgefuckt er sein musste, um an Christy und Sex im gleichen Atemzug zu denken. Allerdings musste er sich eingestehen, dass es ihm jetzt etwas besser ging und als er aus der Dusche stieg und sich abtrocknete fühlte er das Gewicht seiner Welt nicht mehr ganz so schwer auf seinen Schultern lasten.

Vielleicht war das sogar ein gutes Zeichen. Denn wäre es "nur" um den Verlust des Babys gegangen, hätte er sie mit Sicherheit nicht verlassen können. Doch er hatte Angst gehabt, dass er jedes mal bei ihrem Anblick automatisch an den anderen Anblick denken würde und sie kalt behandeln würde für etwas, woran sie die allerwenigste Schuld trug. Und er hätte es einfach nicht ertragen, ihr das anzutun. Doch obwohl es ihn überraschte, hatte er in den wenigsten Fällen, wenn er an Christy dachte, dieses Bild vor Augen sondern ganz andere aus ihrer bisherigen gemeinsamen Zeit und der Eispanzer um sein Herz schmolz ein wenig, als er darüber nachdachte, dass es tatsächlich für sie beide noch nicht zu spät sein könnte. Und als er dieses Mal zum Essen herunterkam brachte er bereits etwas mehr herunter, was seiner Mutter ein zufriedenes Lächeln entlockte.

Den restlichen Tag verbrachten sie mit reden und Zaubererschach spielen und am Abend ging Viktor deutlich weniger verzweifelt ins Bett als noch am Vortag.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Viktor deutlich weniger traurig als am Morgen davor. Der Gedanke an seinen Sohn zog ihn zwar kurzzeitig runter aber dann riss er sich zusammen, ging duschen und lief dann runter zu seiner Mutter. Diese saß am Küchentisch und las den Tagespropheten wie jeden Morgen. Eigentlich interessierte ihn dieses Schundblatt nicht aber die Art, wie seine Mutter es etwas zu auffällig unauffällig zusammenfaltete und auf die Sitzbank neben sich legte, ließ ihn misstrauisch werden. "Na, irgendwas Interessantes heute?", fragte er beiläufig.

"Ach nein, nur der übliche Tratsch und Klatsch über Harry Potter und du-weißt-schon-wen…"

"Na, dann…", erwiderte er und lief zum Küchenschrank, um sich eine Tasse aus dem Küchenschrank zu holen. Im Vorbeigehen schnappte er sich schnell die Zeitung und bevor seine Mutter überhaupt realisierte, dass er sie in der Hand hielt und aufgeklappt hatte, war es schon zu spät. Das Titelbild sprang ihm förmlich ins Gesicht und die Zeile darunter machte es auch nicht besser:

 **Erneuter Skandal um die Tochter von Botschafter Cooper**

Schnell überflog er den Artikel und seine Mutter bemerkte, wie es gewaltig unter der Oberfläche zu brodeln begann und sich ein Vulkanausbruch ankündigte. Sie hatte es vor ihm geheimhalten wollen, weil sie wusste, wie sehr ihn das verletzen würde aber natürlich war ihr Sohn mal wieder schlauer und hinterlistiger gewesen, als es gut für ihn war.

Viktor betrachtete mit mahlenden Kiefern das Foto von Christy und irgend so einem Penner, der seine Drecksfinger nicht von ihr lassen konnte. Er hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass jeder wüsste, dass sie mit ihm zusammen sei. Aber entweder war dieser Typ extrem beschränkt oder lebensmüde. Wütend knüllte er die Zeitung zusammen und pfefferte sie in den Kamin wo sie sich schnell in Asche verwandelte, was ihn eine merkwürdige Befriedigung verschaffte. Doch noch immer kochte er innerlich vor Wut darüber, dass es keine achtundvierzig Stunden gedauert hatte, bis Christy sich einem neuen Typen an den Hals geworfen hatte. Und mit Jim und Max hätte er auch noch ein Wörtchen zu reden, denn unter "ein Auge auf sie haben" stellte er sich etwas anderes vor.

Das Frühstück verlief in unangenehmen Schweigen und Viktor ging direkt danach raus spazieren, weil er das Gefühl hatte, ihm würde die Decke auf den Kopf fallen.

Das Mittagessen verlief ähnlich und als seine Mutter versuchte, ihn auf den Zeitungsartikel anzusprechen blockte er direkt ab, zum einen, weil er immer noch sauer auf sie war, dass sie den Artikel vor ihm geheim halten hatte wollen und natürlich auch wegen dem Inhalt und vor allem dem Foto.

Als er später in düsteren Gedanken brütend in seinem Zimmer saß, klopfte eine ihm unbekannte Eule mit dem Schnabel an sein Fenster und verwundert ließ er sie hinein, da er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass ihm jemand schrieb, den er nicht kannte. Kaum hatte er den Brief losgebunden flog die Eule auch schon davon, was ihn darauf schließen ließ, dass dieser Brief keine Antwort verlangte.

Jetzt doch etwas neugierig setzte er sich an seinen Schreibtisch, schnappte sich seinen Brieföffner und zog dann eine Einladung zu einer Benefizgala am kommenden Samstag heraus. Verächtlich schnaubte er und wollte den Brief gerade ins Feuer werfen als ihm plötzlich eine Idee kam. Bei einer solchen Veranstaltung würde die ganze Upperclass der Zaubererwelt eingeladen sein. Die Chancen standen sehr gut, dass Christy mit ihrer Familie ebenfalls anwesend sein würde. Und wenn nicht, dann wäre aber auf jeden Fall die Presse vertreten und das ein oder andere gedachte er, zu seinem Vorteil zu nutzen.

Wenn sie sich schon direkt an andere Typen heran machte kaum dass er aus ihrem Dunstkreis verschwunden war, würde er ihr zeigen, dass er das genauso gut konnte. Und sein verletztes Herz und sein gekränkter Stolz freuten sich auf eine Gelegenheit, es Christy mit gleicher Münze heimzuzahlen.

Die restliche Woche verlief relativ ereignislos. Mit seiner Mutter hatte er sich wieder vertragen. Mit ein bisschen Abstand konnte er ja sehr gut nachvollziehen, warum sie ihm diese Neuigkeiten vorenthalten wollte. Aber Christys Betrug schwelte in ihm und zerfraß ihn von Tag zu Tag mehr. Es gab zwar keine neuen Berichte mehr über sie aber das konnte auch einfach daran liegen, dass sie jede freie Minute damit verbrachte entweder bei sich oder bei dem Dreckskerl zu Hause mit ihm herumzuvögeln und das würde ja vermutlich sogar sie fernab der Öffentlichkeit tun.

Essen konnte er fast gar nichts mehr und jeden Tag verbrachte er Stunden mit Joggen und anderem Ausdauertraining, um sich von ihr abzulenken und damit er abends todmüde ins Bett fallen und bis zum nächsten morgen, wenn alles gut lief, durchschlafen konnte. Doch oft quälten ihn nachts die Träume, in denen er wieder und wieder gefoltert wurde, in denen er festgebunden an eine Wand mit ansehen musste, wie Christy sich von den drei Schweinen bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit ficken ließ. Er hörte Christys Stöhnen, ihre Lustschreie und selbst auf diese perverse Art machte sie ihn immer noch so sehr an, dass er nachts mit einem Ständer aufwachte und sich selbst befriedigen musste, damit er überhaupt noch Schlaf finden konnte.

Am Samstagnachmittag kam er mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften aus der Dusche und schritt zu seinem Schrank, um sich die Kleidung für den Abend herauszusuchen. Als er in den Ganzkörperspiegel blickte erschrak er selbst ein bisschen über den grimmigen Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht aber vor allem auch über seinen Körper. Seit er wieder zu Hause war, hatte er immer nur sein Gesicht im Badezimmerspiegel gesehen und das auch nur, weil sein Bart einer gewissen Zuwendung bedurfte und er sich beim Zähneputzen automatisch betrachtete.

Aber sein Körper hatte sich in den letzten knapp zehn Tagen verändert. Er hatte ziemlich stark abgenommen und an Masse verloren. Allerdings hatte das viele Training dafür gesorgt, dass er jetzt sehr viel definiertere Muskeln hatte und insgesamt einen ziemlich fitten Eindruck machte obwohl er sich innerlich und auch äußerlich überhaupt nicht so fühlte. Für das Quidditchspielen wäre dieser Körperbau jedoch sogar besser, weil er dadurch noch wendiger und schneller sein würde, was für seine Position als Sucher durchaus von Vorteil wäre.

Er löste das Handtuch, das er um sich geschlungen hatte, von seinem Körper und trocknete sich fertig ab. Als er sich nackt im Spiegel betrachtete, war er durchaus zufrieden mit dem Gesamtbild und Christy würde sich noch darüber ärgern, dass sie sich so schnell einem anderen zugewendet hatte. Dafür hatte er vor zu sorgen.

Der Abend war schneller da als erwartet und wieder einmal befand sich Viktor in einer Menschenschlange um darauf zu warten, eingelassen zu werden. Während um ihn herum leise getuschelt wurde, vertrieb er sich die Wartezeit damit, das weibliche Buffet abzuchecken. Bisher waren schon so einige heiße Frauen anwesend aber keine entflammte ihn so, wie viele von ihnen es noch vor einem Jahr getan hätten. Wieder mal stellte er fest, dass Christy ihn für die restliche Frauenwelt verdorben hatte.

Eine gelangweilt aussehende MILF ein paar Gäste vor ihm in der Schlange, die am Arm eines betagteren Herren eingehakt war, der entweder ihr Gatte oder auch ihr Vater hätte sein können, erweckte dann doch noch sein Interesse. Sie war mit Sicherheit schon älter als seine Mutter aber das hatte ihn noch nie gestört, wenn er solche Frauen gevögelt hatte. Mit ihnen war es ähnlich wie mit Wein: je älter sie waren, desto reifer und delikater waren sie und er hatte so einige Kniffe, was Liebesdinge betraf, von älteren Frauen gelehrt bekommen. Und er war immer ein sehr williger Schüler gewesen, was die Damen auch stets zu schätzen wussten. Diese würde er aber auf jeden Fall im Auge behalten.

Als er endlich an die Reihe kam und das Haus betrat, stockte ihm der Atem und das Getuschel um ihn herum schwoll erst schlagartig an bevor es dann verstummte, als hielten alle Anwesenden gleichzeitig die Luft an. Niemand anderes als Christys Eltern höchstpersönlich und sie selbst empfingen die Gäste. Dies war also ihr Haus! Mrs Cooper sog überrascht die Luft ein und der Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht von Christys Vater wurde augenblicklich stark bewölkt mit Aussicht auf Schneesturm. Und Christy, die offensichtlich das Ganze hier eingefädelt hatte, hatte ein unterschwelliges süffisantes Grinsen auf den Lippen, das in ihm augenblicklich den Wunsch weckte, ihr den Hintern zu versohlen.

Man musste den Coopers zugute halten, dass sie aus seinem Erscheinen kein Drama machten sondern ihn nur höflich willkommen hießen und sich dann den nächsten Gästen zuwandten. Denn dafür waren sie viel zu professionell und sie hatten wahrhaftig genug Dramen in der letzten Zeit gehabt um jetzt ein weiteres selbst zu verursachen.

Als Viktor vor Christy stand, traf ihn ihre Präsenz wie ein Keulenschlag. Entsetzt sah er, dass sie sich ihre wundervollen langen Haare abgeschnitten hatte, die er sich immer so gerne um die Hand gewickelt hatte um daran zu ziehen, wenn er sie von hinten nahm. Doch er musste zugeben, dass die weichen blonden Locken, die ihr Gesicht umspielten, sie unglaublich süß und unschuldig wirken ließen, obwohl er wusste, dass sie alles andere als das war.

Ihr rotes, am Oberschenkel geschlitztes Kleid hingegen hätte auch einer Gespielin des Teufels höchstpersönlich gut gestanden so höllisch heiß war es. Sein Herzschlag verdoppelte sich und er musste seinen Schwanz mit aller Gewalt zur Räson bringen. Sie sah unglaublich aus und als er vor sie trat hauchte sie: "Mr Krum, wie schön, dass Sie es einrichten konnten und der Einladung gefolgt sind. Ich hoffe, Sie werden sich hier prächtig amüsieren."

"Oh, und wie, _Miss_ Cooper", knurrte er und rauschte an ihr vorbei, den Duft ihres exquisiten Parfüms noch in der Nase. Und hinter ihm entflammte das Getuschel erneut mit der Stärke einer Feuersbrunst.

Die Coopers waren noch über eine Stunde mit dem Empfang der Gäste beschäftigt. Vom Rande der Tanzfläche aus beobachtete er Christy fast ununterbrochen. In diesem sündigen roten Kleid war sie die personifizierte Versuchung. Alleine seine Wut auf sie verhinderte, dass er mit einem Dauerständer herumlief. Ein paar Mädchen und auch Frauen hatten sich trotz seines grimmigen Gesichtsausdrucks an ihn herangemacht und ihm mehr oder weniger offensichtliche Angebote gemacht doch er hatte sie alle so höflich es ging, abblitzen lassen. Auch die scharfe Lady aus der Schlange hatte einen Vorstoß gewagt aber er war so auf Christy fixiert gewesen, dass er sie kaum wahrgenommen hatte.

Christy spürte die ganze Zeit seit der Ankunft Viktors, wie sich sein Blick in sie brannte aber mit eiserner Disziplin unterdrückte sie das Verlangen, alle zwei Sekunden zu ihm hinüberzuschauen. Gelegentlich hatte sie trotzdem einen Blick riskiert und fast jedes Mal schwänzelten irgendwelche Weiber um ihn herum, so dass sie am liebsten hinüber gestürmt wäre und ihnen ihr hübschen Kleider vom Leib gerissen hätte und sie dann an den Haaren aus ihrem Haus zu zerren. Doch ihren Titel als Eiskönigin hatte sie nicht umsonst bekommen und so ertrug sie stoisch einen Gast nach dem anderen bis endlich keine mehr kamen.

Nun war die Zeit für Teil zwei ihres Planes gekommen. Mit einer Champagnerflöte in der Hand mischte sie sich unter die Gäste, schwirrte mal hierhin, mal dorthin und stellte sicher, dass sie auch über jede noch so idiotische Bemerkung gerade laut genug lachte, dass Viktor es auch mitbekommen würde. Einmal warf sie ihm genau dann einen Blick zu, als auch er zu ihr hinüberblickte und sein Blick war so glühend, dass sie es ein wenig mit der Angst zu tun bekam aber ihr wurde auch vom Scheitel bis zu den Zehen heiß. Sein Körper hatte sich verändert seit sie ihn zuletzt im Krankenhaus gesehen hatte und sie musste gestehen, dass ihr der Anblick mehr als gefiel. Feuchtigkeit sammelte sich zwischen ihren Beinen und sie musste sie zusammenkneifen um den Druck ein wenig zu lindern.

Nach einer Viertelstunde hatte sie endlich ihr Ziel erreicht. Sie trat auf einen verdammt großen, heiß aussehenden jungen Mann zu und stellte sich ihm vor. Er schien überrascht, als sie ihn ansprach und sie bewunderte ihn dafür, wie gut er seine Rolle spielte. Sein Name war Jason und er war ein guter Freund von Jim und Max und außerdem stockschwul. Als sie Jim von ihrem Plan erzählte, war dieser überhaupt nicht begeistert und wies sie darauf hin, was mit Malfoy passiert war, weil er sie angefasst hatte. Aber sie winkte ab und sagte, dass der Freund sie ja nicht vergewaltigen sollte sondern einfach nur auf Teufel komm raus mit ihr flirten und tanzen sollte. Und als Jim seinen Kumpel Jason widerwillig darauf ansprach, willigte der überraschend freudig ein. So einen Spaß hätte er schon lange nicht mehr gehabt, sagte er.

Und so stand Christy nun kichernd und mit den Wimpern klimpernd vor Jason und himmelte ihn von unten an. Und Jason stand ihr in nichts nach. Gelegentlich beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter, damit sie ihm etwas über den Lärm der Menge hinweg sagen konnte und ließ gelegentlich ein lüsternes sexy Lächeln folgen. Und immer wieder berührte er sie beiläufig und irgendwann mussten sie beide laut losprusten vor Lachen. Aber da Viktor glücklicherweise ja keine Ahnung hatte, worüber sie lachten, passte das wunderbar zur Show.

Als das Orchester einen Walzer anstimmte, formierten sich die Leute auf der Tanzfläche zu Paaren und begannen sich im Takt der Musik zu bewegen. Jasons Hand wanderte sehr viel tiefer als nötig zu Christys Hintern und sie waren sich so nahe, wie es beim Walzertanzen gerade noch schicklich war. Als ein weiteres ruhiges Lied gespielt wurde, schlang er seine Arme um ihre Taille und sie legte ihm die Arme auf die Schultern und verschränkte ihre Hände hinter seinem Nacken. Wie ein verliebtes Kalb blickte sie zu ihm auf und befeuchtete sich immer wieder die passend zu ihrem Kleid geschminkten roten Lippen.

Viktor war kurz davor zu explodieren. _Welches Spielchen spielte dieses kleine Miststück hier?_ Aber sein Name wäre nicht Viktor Krum, wenn er das nicht genauso gut hinbekommen würde! Er suchte und fand die langbeinige Schönheit von vorhin in kürzester Zeit und steuerte zielstrebig auf sie zu. Mit einem charmanten Lächeln entführte er sie von dem alten Knacker neben ihr, der kaum bemerkte, dass sie wegging, weil er in ein Gespräch mit mehreren anderen älteren Herren vertieft war, so dass es nur kurz abwesend nickte, als sie ihm sagte, dass sie tanzen gehen würde.

Ihr Name war Cleo und sie hatte durchaus eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit zu einer ägyptischen Prinzessin. Beim Walzer drückte sie sich eng an ihn und schaute ihn immer wieder verführerisch an. Er zwang sich, so selten wie möglich zu Christy zu schauen aber die paar Male, die er einen Blick auf sie erhaschte, hatte der Krakentyp seine Hände scheinbar überall gleichzeitig auf ihrem Körper. Als ein weiterer langsamer aber nicht so förmlicher Tanz wie der Walzer angestimmt wurde schlängelte sich Cleo förmlich um seinen Körper, drehte sich mit dem Rücken zu ihm, hob ihre Arme und umfasste seinen Nacken, während sich ihr Hintern provozierend an seinem Schwanz rieb, der sofort hart wurde.

Irgendwie entwickelte sich das Ganze nicht so, wie Christy sich das vorgestellt hatte. Obwohl Jason und sie eine ziemlich heiße Nummer abzogen, die sie extrem angemacht hätte, wenn sie nicht gewusst hätte, dass er schwul ist, reagierte Viktor nicht so wie gewünscht. Der alte Viktor wäre irgendwann zu ihr gestürmt, hätte sie gepackt und sie von der Tanzfläche gezerrt, um sie dann irgendwo angemessen zu bestrafen. Doch der neue Viktor drehte den Spieß einfach um und ließ diese Schlampe Cleo das berühren, was ihr gehörte. Und das machte sie ziemlich wütend.

Als Viktor sich zu Cleo hinabbeugte und sie ihm etwas ins Ohr flüsterte, während ihre Hände über seinen Oberkörper strichen, ahnte Christy schon, worauf das hinauslaufen würde. Als das Lied zu Ende war, entfernte sich Cleo von Viktor und dieser setzte sich nur eine Minute später in dieselbe Richtung ab. Christys Wut schnitt wie eine rot glühende Klinge in sie und nach zwei Minuten hielt sie es nicht mehr aus. Sie sagte Jason, dass es eine kleine Planänderung gegeben hatte und folgte Viktor dann. Es dauerte noch weitere fünf oder sechs Minuten, bis sie endlich den Rand der Tanzfläche erreichte und diese wenigen Minuten kamen ihr vor wie eine halbe Ewigkeit.

Viktor hatte die Schnauze voll von Christys Spielchen und ging voll auf Cleos Anmache ein. Als sie ihm zuflüsterte, ihr in einer Minute in eines der Bäder im ersten Stock zu folgen, willigte er daher ein und folgte ihr kurz darauf. Als er in den ersten Stock trat schaute er sich etwas orientierungslos um doch dann winkte Cleo ihm aus einer Türöffnung entgegen und er beeilte sich, zu ihr zu gelangen. Kaum war er drinnen, stürzte sich schon auf ihn. Ihre Lippen pressten sich fordernd auf seine und im ersten Moment zuckte er zurück. _Was tat er hier überhaupt? Er wollte das doch gar nicht wirklich._ Aber Cleo gab nicht nach und küsste ihn nach allen Regeln der Kunst bis er sich endlich darauf einließ.

Ihre Hände wanderten zu seinem Hemd und knöpften es auf. Ihre manikürten Krallen strichen über seine Haut und seine Brustwarzen richteten sich durch die Gänsehaut, die sie verursachten, auf. Während sie Küsse auf seiner Brust verteilte wanderten ihre Hände weiter zu seinem Schritt und befühlten die große Beule, die sie unter dem Stoff seiner Hose spüren konnte. Sein Schwanz zuckte ihr entgegen aber Viktor blieb ungewohnt passiv. Sie öffnete den Knopf und Reißverschluss seiner Hose, zog seine Boxershorts runter und sein Schwanz sprang ihr entgegen. Als sie sich niederkniete und Anstalten machte, ihm einen zu blasen, machte es Klick in seinem Kopf und plötzlich merkte er, dass er das nicht durchziehen konnte. Nicht hier in Christys Haus und auch sonst nirgendwo. Er liebte Christy, egal wie sie ihn behandelt hatte. Vielleicht hatte er das ja auch verdient, nachdem er sie in dieser schwärzesten Stunde ihres Lebens alleine gelassen hatte. Jedenfalls musste er das hier und jetzt stoppen.

Doch in dem Moment stülpten sich Cleos Lippen über seinen pralle Eichel und ließen ihn einen Augenblick seine guten Vorsätze vergessen. Er schloss die Augen und konnte nichts daran ändern, dass sein Körper die Lippen und die Zunge, die seinen Schwanz verwöhnten, in vollen Zügen genoss. Sein Herz und sein Verstand fochten einen heftigen Kampf mit seinen Trieben aus und er wusste nicht, wer gewinnen würde. Und im nächsten Moment war es vorbei. Mit einem scharfen Schaben von Zähnen über die empfindliche Haut seines Gliedes wurde Cleos Kopf von ihm weggerissen und als er die Augen öffnete sah er Christy, die ihn mit Augen, in denen ein eiskaltes Feuer brannte, anschaute.

Cleo schrie protestierend auf, als Christy sie an ihren Haaren von Viktor fortzog. Ihr Kreischen war nervtötend. "Halt deinen dreckigen Hurenmund, du Schlampe!", zischte Christy sie an. Cleo versuchte, Christys Hände von ihren Haaren zu lösen aber deren Griff war unerbittlich. "Sollte ich deinen verrotteten Arsch noch einmal in meinem Haus sehen, bringe ich dich um! _Hast du das verstanden?_ "

Cleos Mascara lief in Schlieren ihre Wangen hinab, wegen der Tränen, die ihr beim Haareziehen in die Augen geschossen waren. Aber sie nickte heftig und bettelte Christy an, sie endlich loszulassen. Noch ein letzter harter Ruck an ihren Haaren und dann ließ Christy sie endlich gehen. Cleo schnappte sich ihre kleine Clutch und verließ fluchtartig das Badezimmer.

Wie erstarrt betrachtete Viktor die Vorgänge und fühlte sich dabei, als wäre er gar nicht anwesend, als sei er nur ein Betrachter von oben, so surreal fühlte sich diese Situation an. Er musste das eben Geschehene erst einmal verarbeiten doch dafür ließ Christy ihm keine Zeit denn sie drehte sich zu ihm um und rief leise: " _Und du, du dreckiger bulgarischer Bastard, packst jetzt deinen Schwanz ein und kommst mit mir mit!"_ Viktor war noch immer viel zu perplex also tat er wie geheißen und folgte Christy in den zweiten Stock. Sie wies auf eine Tür und Viktor öffnete sie. Sie stürmte an ihm vorbei und er bildete sich ein, dass es gerade um einige Grade kälter geworden war als ihr Luftzug ihn streifte. "Worauf wartest du denn noch?", rief sie ihm aus dem Zimmer entgegen. "Hat dieses Miststück Cleo dir das letzte Bisschen Verstand aus dem Schwanz gesaugt?"

Das schien Wirkung auf ihn zu haben, denn er stürmt hinterher und warf die Tür ins Schloss. Mit einem Zauber versiegelte Christy ihr Zimmer, so dass kein Laut nach außen dringen konnte und das gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor Viktor losdonnerte: "Du verrückte kleine Schlampe! Was glaubst du eigentlich, mit wem du hier redest?!"

"Was glaubst du eigentlich, mit wem _DU_ redest?", feuerte sie zurück.

"Du hast doch dieses kleine Scheißspiel mit Mr-ich-kann-meine-Finger-nicht-von-Christy-lassen inszeniert! Und jetzt schmeckt dir nicht, was dabei rausgekommen ist?"

"Keine Ahnung, ob es mir schmeckt, denn wie du weißt, hatte nicht _ich_ deinen Schwanz im Mund, du Arschloch!", brüllte sie jetzt aufgebracht.

"Nein, ganz recht, das hattest du nicht! Und weißt du was? Wärst du nur eine Minute später gekommen, hätte ich der süßen kleinen Cleo meine volle Ladung in den Rachen gespritzt!"

"Duuuuuuu… _aaarrrgggh_...!", schrie sie und stürzte auf ihn los. Etwas überrumpelt von dieser Attacke packte er ihre Hände, allerdings zu spät, um zu verhindern, dass Christy ihm mit ihren Krallen ins Gesicht fuhr und ein paar brennende Striemen auf seiner linken Wange hinterließ.

"Da ist ja meine kleine Wildkatze", schnurrte er plötzlich und brachte sie damit etwas aus dem Takt doch dann spuckte sie ihm mitten ins Gesicht.

"Ich bin nicht _deine_ kleine Wildkatze aber ich werde mich in Zukunft wie eine rollige Katze an jeden Typen ranschmeißen, der einen Schwanz hat und nicht schwul ist!", giftete sie ihn an.

Mit einer Hand hielt er ihre Hände fest und wischte sich ihre Spucke vom Gesicht. "Ich glaube mich daran zu erinnern, dass ich dir schon mal gesagt habe, dass du dir deine Spucke für was anderes aufheben sollst."

"Ich scheiße auf dein Proletengelaber! Spar dir das auf für die Huren, mit denen du in Zukunft vögeln wirst. Denn ich stehe leider nicht mehr zur Verfügung!", keifte sie.

"Ooooohh, du weißt gar nicht, wie falsch du damit liegst…" Er drängte sie gegen die Bettkante so dass sie umkippte und auf ihrem Bett zu liegen kam. Mit seiner einen Hand noch immer um ihre Handgelenke folgte er ihr und zog sie weiter hoch, so dass sie in ihrer vollen Länge auf dem Bett zu liegen kam. Er thronte kniend über ihr und Tränen der Wut stiegen in ihr auf, weil sie keine Chance gegen ihn hatte und auch, weil sie spürte, wie stark ihr Körper auf diese dominante Seite von Viktor reagierte. Sie war mittlerweile klatschnass und es machte sie wahnsinnig, dass er das spüren würde, sobald er seine Hand dorthin gleiten lassen würde. Und das würde er, mit Sicherheit, denn mittlerweile war die sexuelle Spannung in der Luft so dick, dass man sie förmlich schneiden konnte.

Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und fesselte ihre Hände an das Kopfteil des Bettes so dass er endlich die Hände frei hatte, um sie zu berühren. Langsam ließ er die Finger unter ihr Kleid wandern und schob es Stück für Stück nach oben bis es sich um ihre Hüfte bauschte. Sie erschauerte, als kühle Luft durch das offene Fenster über ihre plötzlich entblößten Beine und ihr feuchtes Höschen strich. Seine Hände strichen weiter nach oben, zwickten durch den Stoff ihres Kleides hindurch in ihre Nippel und sie bäumte ihm ihren Oberkörper entgegen. Er legte sich zwischen ihre Beine und schob dann ihre seidigen Locken an ihrem Kopf zur Seite um mit seiner Zunge an ihrem Ohr entlang zu fahren. Seine Barthaare kitzelten sie und ein Lustblitz schoss direkt zwischen ihre Beine, ihre Nippel ragten steil auf doch sie unternahm noch einen letzten Versuch, bockte wie wild unter ihm und versuchte, ihn abzuschütteln doch alles, was sie damit erreichte war, dass er noch härter wurde. "Geh… endlich… runter von mir… du Mistkerl!", ächzte sie.

"Vergiss es, Babe, das werde ich erst, wenn ich mit dir fertig bin", flüsterte er dicht an ihrem Ohr. Und Merlin mochte sich in seinem Grabe umdrehen, doch die tiefe Stimme von Viktor in der Kombination mit seinen Worten sorgte dafür, dass ein Schauer über ihren ganzen Körper lief und es um sie geschehen war. Kapitulierend hob sie ihre Beine an, um seine Taille mit ihnen zu umklammern. Beide stöhnten auf, als ihre Klitoris dadurch an seiner Ausbuchtung in der Hose rieb und dann gab es kein Halten mehr. Viktor stütze sich seitlich etwas ab, öffnete den Reißverschluss seiner Hose und holte durch den Schlitz in seinen Boxershorts seinen Schwanz heraus. Dann schob er Christys String zur Seite und mit einer drängenden Bewegung schob er sich in sie ein. Sie war so feucht für ihn doch so unglaublich eng. Als er sich endlich komplett in sie hineingepresst hatte, wusste er, dass es nichts oder niemanden geben würde, der sich jemals wieder so gut anfühlen würde wie sie. Christy war alles, was er wollte und in ihr zu sein schien das einzig Richtige und Wichtige zu sein.

Fiebrig begann er sich in ihr zu bewegen und sie kam jedem seiner Stöße entgegen. Der Stoff seiner Hose rieb an ihrer Klitoris und stimulierte sie zusätzlich zu den pumpenden Bewegungen seines Schwanzes. Innerhalb von Sekunden explodierte sie und zuckte um ihn herum. Damit schickte sie ihn direkt hinterher doch er hatte zum Glück noch genug Selbstbeherrschung, um nicht abzuspritzen also hielt er nur kurz inne während sein Orgasmus ihn überrollte um dann gleich darauf wieder in sie zu stoßen. Er beugte sich über sie, um sie zu küssen und kurz realisierte er, dass jetzt gar kein Bauch mehr im Wege war doch bevor dieser Gedanke sich weiter einnisten konnte, presste er seine Lippen auf ihre. Er rechnete fast damit, dass sie ihn beißen würde, doch sie war mittlerweile so in ihrer Lust gefangen, dass sie jeglichen Widerstand aufgegeben hatte. Bereitwillig empfing sie ihn in ihrem Mund, wie sie ihn in ihrem Schoß empfangen hatte und ihre Zunge an seiner zu spüren fühlte sich an, als ob er eine Oase inmitten einer Wüste gefunden hätte. Wie ein Verdurstender plünderte er ihren Mund, schmeckte sie, trank sie und ertrank in ihr.

Irgendwann brauchte er jedoch mehr von ihr und endlich löste er den Zauber, der ihre Handgelenke gefesselt hatte. Noch bevor sie die Arme runter nehmen konnte, glitt er aus ihr raus, was ihm ein wütendes Fauchen einbrachte doch er lachte nur und drehte sie auf den Bauch. Langsam zog er den Reißverschluss ihres Kleides herab und streifte es ihr dann über den Kopf bis sie nur noch mit ihrer Unterwäsche bekleidet unter ihm lag. Er genoss den Anblick ihres Hinterns, betrachtete gierig den Stofffetzen, der in ihrer Arschritze hing. Dann zog er den String hinunter und drehte sie erneut auf den Rücken. Ihre Brüste waren wieder normal groß, was aber für eine Frau mit ihrer zierlichen Statur noch immer mehr als üppig war und sie quollen fast aus dem bisschen Spitze heraus, dass sie wohl als BH bezeichnete.

Er öffnete den Verschluss vorne und ihre Prachttitten hüpften ihm begierig entgegen, glücklich, aus ihrem beengten Gefängnis befreit zu sein. Er hob ihren Oberkörper kurz an und sie half ihm dabei, den BH komplett abzustreifen. Jetzt hatte sie nur noch ihre halterlosen Strümpfe an und der Anblick war so erotisch, dass er sie anließ.

Hastig streifte auch er nun seine Kleidung ab und dann tat er das, was er schon so lange nicht mehr getan hatte und glitt an ihr herunter, um sie endlich wieder mit seiner Zunge zu verwöhnen. Sie stöhnte auf als er sie berührte und er tat es ihr gleich. Er hatte ihren Geschmack, ihren Duft so unglaublich vermisst und er genoss jede Sekunde davon. Als sie erneut kam, hätte er am liebsten weiter gemacht aber er wusste, dass ihre Klitoris dafür zu sensibel sein würde also drehte er sie um und noch während sie den Nachwehen ihres Höhepunktes nachhing, hob er ihre Hüften an und stieß hart in sie rein. Sie japste, als er so plötzlich wieder in seiner vollen Pracht in ihr steckte doch dann begann sie, stürmisch mit ihrem Hintern gegen sein Becken zu stoßen und er tat es ihr gleich. Bei jedem Stoß krachten ihre Leiber zusammen, das Klatschen war das einzige Geräusch, das man außer ihrem keuchenden Atem hörte, aber es schien trotzdem nicht genug zu sein. Immer härter und schneller fickte er sie.

Dieses Mal konnte man nicht von Liebe machen sprechen. Es war ein harter gnadenloser Fick und er war noch nicht vorbei. Als sie beide erneut kamen, nutzte er die kleine Pause und zog sich erneut aus ihr heraus. Er ließ sich mit dem Rücken auf das Bett fallen und er musste gar nichts sagen, denn sie kletterte bereits auf ihn drauf mit dem Rücken zu seinem Gesicht und begann ihn zu reiten. Sie massierte dabei seine Eier und befeuchtete ihren Finger der anderen Hand. Sie umkreiste damit seinen Anus, massierte dann seinen Damm und kehrte zu seinem Arschloch zurück. Erst verkrampfte Viktor sich und schien sich unwohl zu fühlen doch sie machte weiter und irgendwann entspannte er sich. Mittlerweile lief ihr Saft an der Stelle, wo ihre Körper miteinander verbunden waren, aus ihr heraus und sie nutzte ihn, um seine Rosette weiter zu befeuchten.

Vorsichtig führte sie ihren Finger in ihn hinein und nach einem kurzen Verkrampfen ließ er sie endlich ein. Sie suchte seine Prostata und begann, die Stelle in seinem Inneren zu massieren während sie ihn weiter bedächtig ritt. Dieses Mal war Viktor derjenige, der sich unruhig unter ihr wand und sie genoss die Macht, die sie über ihn ausübte. Mittlerweile näherte sie sich erneut ihrem Höhepunkt und sie spürte, dass auch Viktor kurz davor war. Sie beschleunigte ihre Bewegungen auf ihm und intensivierte den Druck in ihm und als er kam, kam er so heftig, dass er sie fast abwarf. Die Wucht, mit der sein Samen in sie schoss, ließ auch sie den letzten Schritt über die Klippe machen und sie flog! Gemeinsam stiegen sie auf zu den Sternen bis sie irgendwann wieder auf dem Boden ankamen.

Christy stieg erschöpft von ihm und ließ sich neben ihn fallen. Schwer atmend lagen sie nebeneinander, bis sich ihr Atem langsam beruhigte.

"Christy, das war unglaublich eben." Er drehte seinen Kopf zu ihr und blickte sie fragend an. "Woher wusstest du, dass ich so darauf abfahren würde?"

"Du vergisst, dass ich zwei schwule Freunde habe mit denen ich in letzter Zeit gelegentlich mal Zeit alleine verbracht habe obwohl die Pläne eigentlich anders waren... Und kürzlich klärten sie mich über diese kleine Stelle auf, die jeden Mann, wenn er sich nur darauf einlässt, so gewaltig kommen lassen kann, dass er Sterne sieht."

"Wow", sagte er nur.

"Ja, wow, trifft es ganz gut. Das war echt ein richtig guter Fick eben. Und jetzt zieh dich an und verpiss dich!" Ihre Stimme hatte einen eiskalten Klang angenommen.

Viktor setzte sich kerzengerade auf. "Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst, oder?"

"Viktor, das ist mein voller Ernst. Du hast mich am Boden zerstört verlassen, nachdem ich unser Kind verloren habe. Dann kommst du hierher und lässt dir in meinem Haus einen blasen und zwar nicht von mir. Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass das mit ein bisschen Vögeln wieder gutzumachen ist, oder?"

"Christy… ich…", stammelte er.

"Vergiss es, _Babe_. Ich glaube, wir sind fertig für heute, hab ich Recht?"

Eine eisige Kälte erfasste Viktor und umschloss sein Herz, das gerade wieder begonnen hatte, aufzutauen. "Ja, das hast du, mein Schatz", erwiderte er frostig. Er erhob sich vom Bett und benutzte ihr nuttig rotes Kleid, um sich seinen Schwanz abzuwischen. Dann warf er es ihr zu und sie blitzte ihn zornig an bevor auch sie sich wütend damit sein Sperma und ihre eigene Feuchtigkeit abwischte.

In der Zeit hatte er schon seine Hosen angezogen und knöpfte sich gerade sein Hemd zu. Unter ihrem kalten Blick zog er sich noch Strümpfe und Schuhe an, schnappte sich sein Jackett und stürmte ohne ein weiteres Wort aus ihrem Zimmer und dann durch die überraschte Menge, die dachte, dass er schon vor Stunden gegangen sei, aus der Haustür heraus. Er schritt über die riesige Auffahrt, passierte das große Eingangstor und verschwand dann um die Ecke.

Von ihrem Balkonfenster beobachtete Christy jeden seiner Schritte und ihr Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Als sie ihn nicht mehr sehen konnte, wendete sie sich ab, ging zurück zu ihrem Bett und ließ sich darauf fallen. Sein köstlicher Duft und der Geruch nach Sex hingen in ihrer Tagesdecke und ein Schluchzen löste sich aus ihrer wie zugeschnürten Kehle. Die mühsam aufrecht erhaltene Fassade bröckelte und kollabierte, wurde mitgerissen von dem Tränenstrom, der sich Bahn brach und Christy irgendwann völlig ausgelaugt in den Schlaf fallen ließ.


	19. Chapter 19

Ein kühler Lufthauch wehte durch das geöffnete Fenster und streifte den beinahe nackten Körper, der quer in dem großen Himmelbett lag. Schaudernd öffnete Christy die Augen und raffte sich auf. Eine feine Gänsehaut überlief sie. Ihr Blick fiel auf das zerwühlte Laken und blieb an dem zusammengeknautschten roten Kleid hängen, auf dem sie gelegen hatte. Unübersehbar prangten die Spuren des letzten Abends darauf. Ein gequältes Stöhnen kam über ihre Lippen, als die Erinnerung sie mit voller Wucht traf. _Viktor! Oh nein!_ Es war alles komplett aus dem Ruder gelaufen. Ihre Kehle war furchtbar trocken und fühlte sich an, als würde sie jemand zudrücken. In ihrem Schoß regte sich ein leises Kribbeln und sie fühlte sich tatsächlich etwas wund. Sie wurde rot als sie daran dachte, wie leicht es Viktor mal wieder gefallen war, die tobende Wildkatze in ein schnurrendes Hauskätzchen zu verwandeln.

Wütend schüttelte sie den Kopf um zu verhindern, dass die Erinnerung an den heißen Sex zu plastisch wurde. Christy stand auf und tappte ins Badezimmer. Dort riss sie sich die halterlosen Strümpfe von den Beinen und warf sie in den Müll. Abgesehen von den Spermaspuren wiesen sie auch einige Laufmaschen auf. Man hätte sie sicherlich magisch wieder herstellen können aber dafür war Christy viel zu zornig. Sie drehte sich zum Waschtisch und drehte den Wasserhahn auf. Mit den Händen fing sie etwas Wasser auf und spritze es sich ins Gesicht. Dann füllte sie ihren Zahnputzbecher und trank ihn gierig in großen Schlucken leer. Sie sah auf und aus dem Spiegel starrte ihr ein verschmiertes Gesicht entgegen. Ihre Lippen waren leicht geschwollen und an ihrem Hals und dem Schlüsselbein hatten sich kleine Bissmale gebildet. _Dieser elende Mistkerl_ , fluchte sie innerlich. Er hatte sie doch tatsächlich markiert.

Und wieder begann ihre Haut zu kribbeln, als sie ihren Gedanken erlaubte, das Geschehene Revue passieren zu lassen. Schließlich kapitulierte sie und berührte sich selbst. Mit schnellen, fast groben Bewegungen stimulierte sie ihren Kitzler, der sofort reagierte und heiße Wellen der Lust durch ihren Körper jagte. Stöhnend klappten Christys Augen zu und die freie Hand verwöhnte ihre Brust. Es dauerte keine zwei Minuten bis sie heftig kam und danach war sie erst recht stinksauer. Auf sich selbst und vor allem auf Viktor. Wie hatte er es wagen können, sie einfach zu vögeln? Nachdem sein Schwanz zwischen den Lippen dieser verdammten Hure gesteckt hatte, die problemlos seine Mutter sein könnte? Es hatte alles ganz anders laufen sollen. Sie wollte Viktor eigentlich zur Rede stellen und ihn zur Not anbetteln, zu ihr zurück zu kommen. Doch von Anfang an hatte er ihr kleines Spielchen durchschaut und sie schließlich mit ihren eigenen Waffen besiegt. Und sie hatte sich einfach so von ihm flachlegen lassen. Mal wieder.

Doch eigentlich geschah es ihr ganz recht. Schon früher hatte Viktor ihr deutlich klar gemacht, dass sie gefährlich lebte, wenn sie ihre Spielchen mit ihm trieb. Und bei Merlin, sie hatte es genossen, seinen Prügel endlich wieder in sich zu spüren. Kein Mann aus ihrer Vergangenheit reichte an ihn heran. Doch in ihrer Fantasie hatten sie sich eigentlich geliebt, nachdem sie sich ausgesprochen und versöhnt hatten. Der Gedanke an sein verletztes Gesicht, als sie ihn so schroff rausgeworfen hatte, stach ihr direkt ins Herz. Doch sie war so wütend gewesen! _Du bist so ein dämliches Weibsbild! Wie konntest du dich so einlullen lassen? Du musst das beenden!_ Diese Erkenntnis traf sie so hart, dass sie taumelte und sich am Waschbecken festklammern musste um nicht zu Boden zu gehen.

Ein Schluchzen brach sich Bahn durch ihren Hals und aus ihrem Mund. Was hatte sie bloß angerichtet? Sie und ihre tollen Ideen. Noch immer war sie über und über mit seinem Duft bedeckt und das raubte ihr fast die Sinne. Zwischen ihren Beinen klebten die Reste seines Spermas überdeckt vom Saft ihres letzten Orgasmus. Als sie endlich wieder das Gefühl hatte, sicher stehen zu können, ging sie zur Badewanne und drehte das Wasser auf. Ein langes Bad würde ihr vielleicht helfen und außerdem fühlte sie sich wahnsinnig schmutzig. Während die Wanne sich langsam füllte, ging Christy zurück in ihr Zimmer und der Anblick, der sich ihr bot, versetzte ihr wieder einen Stich. Ein weißes Etwas lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Zögernd ging sie darauf zu und bückte sich, um es aufzuheben. Überraschte stellte sie fest, dass es das Shirt war, das Viktor unter seinem Hemd getragen hatte. Ehe sie nachdenken konnte, drückte sie sich den Stoff mit beiden Händen auf ihr Gesicht und inhalierte den Duft, der davon ausging und der auch noch in ihrer Bettdecke hing. Sorgfältig beseitigte Christy die Spuren der letzten Nacht mit dem Zauberstab von der zartgrünen Bettwäsche und versuchte dabei wirklich nur die Flecken zu erwischen um möglichst viel von Viktors herbem Duft daran zu lassen. Dann faltete sie das Shirt zusammen und legte es unter ihr Kopfkissen ehe sie zurück ins Bad ging und sich langsam in das warme Wasser gleiten ließ. Sie wusste, dass das es nicht unbedingt leichter machen würde doch ein klein wenige Sentimentalität gestand sie sich zu.

Müde schloss Christy die Augen und legte den Kopf auf das zusammengerollte Handtuch hinter sich. Obwohl sie sich augenblicklich besser fühlte, waren ihre Glieder schwer wie Blei und ihr Brustkorb zog sich so schmerzhaft zusammen, dass sie kaum atmen konnte. Eine Weile versuchte sie, sich darauf zu konzentrieren, ruhig und gleichmäßig zu atmen doch schließlich gab sie auf und überließ sich all den angestauten Gefühlen. Erst als das Wasser schon gewaltig abgekühlt war, hatte Christy sich wieder einigermaßen im Griff. Ihr Zorn auf Viktor war zu einem kleinen Rest zusammen geschrumpft. Wäre sie nicht so blöd gewesen, ihn herauszufordern, wäre es vielleicht alles anders gekommen. Zurück blieben die Wut auf sich selbst und die Traurigkeit. Wie sie dagegen ankommen sollte, wusste sie aber noch nicht.

Allmählich begann sie zu frieren also erhob sie sich und stieg träge aus der Badewanne. Ohne erkennbaren Grund fielen ihr wieder Gesprächsfetzen aus der ersten Nacht mit Viktor ein. " _Da geht's also lang?"_ hatte er sie gefragt, als er ihre Intimrasur erblickte. " _Ganz genau"_ , war ihre Antwort gewesen. Danach hatte er ihre Welt aus den Angeln gehoben und nichts konnte sie wieder zurückbewegen. Bei der Erinnerung schmerzte ihr Herz und gleichzeitig machte es sie wütend. Sie musste dieses Gefühlschaos endlich in den Griff kriegen!

Sie zog ihren Bademantel an und wickelte sich ein Handtuch um den Kopf. Dann setzte sie sich an ihren Schreibtisch, nahm ein Blatt Pergament aus der Schublade und tunkte ihre Feder in das kleine Tintenfässchen. Einen Moment schwebte ihre Hand unschlüssig über dem Blatt und dann begann sie zu schreiben.

Als sie fertig war, las sie den Brief noch einmal durch. Eine Träne löste sich aus ihrem Augenwinkel und sie wischte sie zornig fort. Es musste sein, wenn sie endlich Frieden finden wollte.

Ehe sie es sich anders überlegen konnte, rollte sie ihn zusammen und rief die Eule ihrer Mutter.

"Bringst du das für mich nach Bulgarien", fragte sie den Vogel leise. "An Viktors Mutter, hörst du? Lass auf keinen Fall jemand anderen diesen Brief entgegen nehmen!" Als Bestätigung schuhute Tweet leise und knapste Christy liebevoll in die Finger. Sie nahm ihn auf den Arm und trug ihn zum Fenster. "Pass auf dich auf!" Die Eule spannte ihre gewaltigen Flügel und verschwand rasch aus Christys Sichtfeld. Jetzt hieß es abwarten. Sie hatte eine kleine Notiz an Luba hinzugefügt und hoffte, dass sie dafür sorgte, dass Viktor den Brief auch wirklich las.

Christy blieb einen Augenblick am Fenster stehen und atmete die frische Luft ein. Es war kälter geworden und vereinzelt zogen graue Wolken über den Himmel. Das Land um das Anwesen herum war flach und man konnte meilenweit sehen. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr, dass es halb elf war. In einer halben Stunde würde es unten wieder von Menschen wimmeln. Wie jedes Jahr kam die gesamte Coopersche Verwandtschaft zum Brunch. Sei's drum, sie würde das durchstehen und den Anschein wahren, dass alles in schönster Ordnung ist. Sie war sich sicher, dass ihre Eltern schon eine Story parat hatten um die Vorkommnisse der letzten Wochen zu erklären und das war Christy nur Recht.

Sie löste sich vom Fenster und begann langsam, sich anzuziehen. Ihre Mutter hatte ihr für das Familientreffen das obligatorische Kostüm besorgt. Dieses Jahr war es von D&G und alleine das Gefühl des fein gewebten Stoffes ließ sie grinsen. Das Outfit bestand aus einem kurzen Rock der stark an den ihrer Schuluniform erinnerte und einem passenden Jäckchen. Beides war vom gleichen Rot wie das Kleid, dass sie am Vorabend getragen hatte. _Welch ein Zufall_ , dachte Christy ironisch. Dazu wählte sie schlichte, schwarze Pumps und eine weiße Bluse ohne Kragen und Ärmel. Ihre Haare ließ sie einfach offen da sie noch etwas feucht waren. Eigentlich wollte sie auf die Schminkerei verzichten doch die Ringe unter den Augen waren zu deutlich. Also trug sie etwas Concealer und Puder auf, tuschte sich die Wimpern und nahm die teuren Platincreolen aus dem Schmuckkästchen. Ihre Tante hatte sie ihr letztes Jahr zum Geburtstag geschenkt und wäre sicher erfreut wenn sie sie heute trug.

Als es sich nicht länger hinauszögern ließ, machte Christy sich auf den Weg ins Erdgeschoss. Schon auf der Treppe konnte sie die Leute reden hören. Einige waren am Vorabend auf der Gala gewesen und so, wie es sich anhörte, hatte man Viktor gesehen, wie er von oben, wo ihr Zimmer lag, gekommen war bevor er verschwand. _Ups…_ Doch es gab kein Zurück, da musste sie jetzt durch. So schlimm würde es schon nicht werden. Als sie in Sichtweite kam, verstummte das Getuschel und einige blickten sie direkt an, andere senkten nervös die Augen oder betrachteten scheinbar brennend interessiert die Gemälde, die schon Jahrzehnte an denselben Stellen hingen. Christy zögerte kurz, dann reckte sie das Kinn, straffte die Schultern und schritt entschlossen die Treppe hinab, genau auf die Menschentraube zu. Sie setzte ihr strahlendstes Lächeln auf und begrüßte alle der Reihe nach. Sie würde keine Schwäche zeigen. Emma brachte ihr ein Glas Cremant, der traditionell beim Osterbrunch ausgeschenkt wurde.

Christy stürzte ihn in einem Zug hinunter und griff sich rasch ein neues Glas. _Viel zu wenig Prozent_ , dachte sie. Auf einmal war sie sich nicht mehr so sicher, dass sie das Theater heute unbeschadet überstehen würde. Sie spürte die prüfenden Blicke und bemühte sich, Haltung zu wahren.

Endlich eröffnete ihr Vater das Buffet und verschaffte Christy damit eine kleine Verschnaufpause. Sie ging ebenfalls an die lange, reichlich gedeckte Tafel und tat sich etwas auf. Sie war jetzt doch ganz schön hungrig. Sie hatte sich gerade an einen kleinen Stehtisch in der Ecke zurückgezogen um in Ruhe essen zu können, als Natalie, ihre nervtötende Cousine auf sie zusteuerte. _Auch das noch. Bleibt mir denn gar nichts erspart?_

Natalie war ein paar Jahre älter als Christy und das, was man gemeinhin als bösartig und fies bezeichnen würde. Sie ließ keine einzige Gelegenheit aus um jemandem eins auszuwischen. Auf Christy hatte sie es schon immer abgesehen, warum wusste wohl nur Merlin selbst. Mit einem fiesen kleinen Lächeln gesellte Natalie sich zu Christy an den Tisch und ließ ihren Blick langsam über deren Gestalt wandern.

"Solltest du nicht eigentlich deutlich fülliger sein? Besonders um die Mitte herum?" _Wumm_. Das hatte gesessen. Christy glitt das Glas, dass sie gerade an die Lippen heben wollte, aus der Hand und zersplitterte mit einem lauten Knall auf dem Marmorboden. Sofort richten sich alle Augen auf sie. "Oh nein, tut mir leid", säuselte Natalie. "Ich wusste nicht, dass du dahingehend so empfindlich bist. Ich wollte doch nur einen kleinen Scherz machen." Christy war vollkommen sprachlos und ihre Hände begannen vor Wut zu zittern. Was bildete dieses Miststück sich ein? Doch ehe sie sich sammeln und reagieren konnte, hob Natalie die Schultern, drehte sich um und entfernte sich charmant lächelnd.

"Ich habe wirklich keinen Schimmer, was mit ihr los ist", konnte Christy sie im Vorbeigehen den anderen zuflüstern hören. Am Rande ihres Blickfeldes bildeten sich kleine Sternchen, so sehr musste sie sich anstrengen um nicht aus der Haut zu fahren. Doch sie würde Natalie den Gefallen nicht tun, auch wenn es ihr wirklich schwer fiel. Stattdessen zog sie ihren Zauberstab und ließ sich das Glas wieder zusammensetzen. Dann flüsterte sie einen kleinen aber feinen Zauber, der dafür sorgen würde, dass es gefüllt blieb.

Sie hatte sich geirrt. Es würde schlimm werden. Um das hier durchzustehen, war jede Menge Cremant notwendig.

Christy beobachtete Natalie, wie sie von Grüppchen zu Grüppchen wanderte und im Gespräch immer wieder Blicke in ihre Richtung schickte. _Dieses dämliche Miststück!_ Nachdem Christy für das Erste satt war, blickte sie sich zögernd um. Normalerweise bewegte sie sich souverän bei solchen Veranstaltungen und beteiligte sich gerne bei den sinnlosen Gesprächen ihrer Familie. Doch heute wusste sie nicht, was sie tun sollte. Die Oberflächlichkeit der anderen ging ihr gewaltig auf die Nerven und sie wusste, dass es bei den meisten Gesprächen um sie ging. Das machte es schwierig, sich einfach irgendwo dazu zu stellen, denn sobald sie in Hörweite kam, verstummten die Gespräche. Allmählich wurde Christy böse. Was sollte das denn? Sie hatte nichts verbrochen!

 _Ich gehöre hier einfach nicht mehr hin_ , dachte sie betrübt. Scheinbar hatte sie sich tatsächlich so stark verändert. Vielleicht wurde es Zeit, dass sie sich um etwas eigenes bemühte. Schon einmal hatte sie aus ihrem goldenen Käfig ausbrechen wollen doch damals war sie erst fünfzehn gewesen und ihre Eltern erwartungsgemäß alles andere als begeistert. Dieses Mal lagen die Dinge ein wenig anders. Sie war volljährig und wenn ihre Eltern sie nicht unterstützen würden, musste sie sich eben einen Job oder so was suchen. Es gab zwar einen Treuhandfonds auf ihren Namen aber darauf bekam sie erst nach Abschluss der Schule Zugriff. Sie musste mit ihren Eltern sprechen.

Suchend schweifte ihr Blick über die Köpfe der Menschen, bis sie schließlich ihre Mutter fand, die zufrieden mit ihrer Schwester plauderte. Die beiden Frauen sahen sich zum verwechseln ähnlich. Beide hatten sie die honigblonden Haare, die auch Christy hatte und waren von schlanker Statur. Der wohl auffälligste Unterschied waren die Augen. Während die ihrer Mutter blau waren, hatte ihre Tante dunkelbraune. In Gegenwart ihrer Schwester war Christys Mutter immer vollkommen gelöst und entspannt. Das gedachte Christy jetzt auszunutzen und räusperte sich leise als sie die beiden Frauen erreichte. Von ihrem Vater war nichts zu sehen.

"Tante Klara, schön dich zu sehen", sagte sie und wandte sich dann an ihre Mutter. "Mum, hast du fünf Minuten Zeit? Ich möchte dich gern unter vier Augen sprechen." Tante Klara hob überrascht die Augenbrauen, sagte aber nichts. Sie war anders als die übrige Verwandtschaft, hatten sie und ihre Schwester doch keine wirklich angenehme Kindheit gehabt. Wie auch Christys Mutter hatte sie sich ihren Status durch die Hochzeit angeeignet. Glücklicherweise war ihr das jedoch nicht zu Kopf gestiegen.

"Klara, entschuldige uns bitte einen Augenblick", bat Christys Mutter und folgte ihrer Tochter in die Eingangshalle, wo dankenswerterweise niemand war. "Also?"

"Bitte werd nicht böse, ja? Ich möchte mir gerne eine eigene Wohnung suchen. Am liebsten in London in der Nähe der Winkelgasse", platzte sie heraus. Diplomatie war noch nie Christys Stärke gewesen. Zu ihrer größten Verwunderung seufzte ihre Mutter nur leise. "Jaaaa. Wir haben uns schon gefragt, wann es soweit ist. Das alles konnte ja nicht spurlos an dir vorbeigehen." Verblüfft blickte Christy sie an.

"Keine Standpauke?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

"Nein, nein. Dein Vater rechnet schon seit einigen Wochen damit, dass du ausziehen möchtest. Eigentlich seit dem Vorfall an Silvester im Ministerium. Du hast dich sehr verändert, weißt du? Nicht nur äußerlich. Auch hier." Sie legte ihre Hand auf ihr Herz. "Nun ja. Natürlich haben wir Vorkehrungen getroffen. Lass uns das aber bitte morgen in aller Ruhe beim Frühstück besprechen." Damit wandte Christys Mutter sich um und schwebte zurück zu Tante Klara, die die beiden vom Durchgang aus beobachtet hatte.

Christy war viel zu überrascht um das wohlwollende Lächeln zu bemerken, dass auf dem Gesicht ihrer Tante lag. Sie überlegte kurz und ging dann in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davon, öffnete die Haustür und lenkte ihre Schritte in den weitläufigen Garten. Mittlerweile waren aus den vereinzelten grauen Wolken eine dichte, schwere Decke geworden. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis der erste Regen fallen würde. Christy war vollkommen in Gedanken versunken und achtete nicht weiter auf das Wetter. Erst als die ersten dicken Regentropfen fielen, blickte sie auf und stellte fest, dass sie viel weiter vom Haus weg war, als sie vermutet hatte. _Verflixt! Jetzt werde ich auch noch nass!_ Eilig drehte sie um und lief so schnell sie konnte zurück in Richtung Haus. Doch der Himmel wollte nicht warten und öffnete alle Schleusen.

Als Christy schließlich durch die Tür zurück ins Haus trat, war sie vollkommen durchnässt. Hastig schloss sie die Türe hinter sich und eilte dann so leise es irgendwie möglich war, die Treppe nach oben in ihr Zimmer. Dort streifte sie sich die nassen Klamotten vom Leib und wollte gerade ins Badezimmer gehen, als ihr Blick auf die regungslose Frau fiel, die an ihrem Schreibtisch saß. Zu Tode erschrocken machte Christy einen Satz nach hinten.

"Natalie", fauchte sie. "Was willst du hier? Verschwinde aus meinem Zimmer!"

Natalie erhob sich lässig von ihrem Platz und taxierte Christy, die bloß mit Unterwäsche vor ihr stand, mit ihren kalten, grünen Augen.

"Ich denke nicht, dass ich das tun werde", antwortete sie schleppend. "Warum so unhöflich? Ich möchte doch nur etwas plaudern, Cousinchen!"

Christy spürte, wie die Wut von vorhin wieder in ihr hochkochte. Sie wollte nach ihrem Zauberstab greifen um Natalie ein für alle Mal klar zu machen, dass sie nicht mehr das kleine Mädchen war, dass sich von ihr schikanieren lassen würde aber ihr Gegenüber war schneller.

"Expelliarmus."

Christys Stab flog durch die Luft und landete klappernd neben Natalie auf dem Boden. Zornig machte Christy einen Schritt nach vorne doch der auf sie gerichtete Zauberstab ihrer Cousine ließ sie innehalten.

"Wie gesagt, Christy. Ich möchte nur etwas plaudern aber ich werde auch nicht zögern, ein oder zwei kleine Zauber auf dich loszulassen, wenn du mich angreifen solltest."

"Na schön! Was willst du von mir?"

"Setz dich doch", sagte Natalie doch es klang mehr wie ein Befehl. Christy ließ sich ergeben auf ihr Bett fallen und blickte sie dann erwartungsvoll an.

"Also?"

"Weißt du, ich hab mich gefragt, warum Draco und seine Familie gestern Abend nicht hier waren. Immerhin pflegt dein Vater sehr enge Beziehungen zu Lucius Malfoy." Natalie spielte mit ihrem Zauberstab, als sie diese Worte aussprach. _Daher weht also der Wind. Steht sie auf Draco?,_ fragte Christy sich und ihre Augen weiteten sich ungläubig.

"Woher soll ich das wissen? Vielleicht hatten sie keine Lust? Oder möglicherweise liegt es auch daran, dass Draco ein kleiner, hinterhältiger…" Ehe sie den Satz zu Ende bringen konnte, war Natalie aufgesprungen und über ihr. Christy wurde von ihrem Gewicht nach unten gedrückt und als sie aufblickte, sah sie ein fast schon irrsinniges Funkeln in Natalies Augen.

"Wage es nicht, so über Draco zu sprechen! Bist du so frustriert, dass er dich nicht wollte, dass du dir solche Geschichten wie die Sache im Ministerium ausdenken musst?"

"Natalie, geh von mir runter! Ich hab mir gar nichts ausgedacht, jedes Wort ist wahr! Bitte", versuchte sie es auf die nette Tour. Natalie war fast sieben Jahre älter als Draco, was wollte sie denn mit einem Schuljungen? Genau so schnell, wie sie auf ihr drauf gewesen war, sprang Natalie jetzt von ihr runter und blickte von oben auf Christy hinab.

"Ich werde mir nicht an dir die Hände schmutzig machen, du verwöhnte Göre. Aber du solltest das schnell wieder in Ordnung bringen! Sonst finde ich jemanden, der keine Bedenken hat, dir dein jämmerliches Licht auszupusten!" Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und verschwand aus dem Zimmer.

Christy brauchte einen Moment, um wieder zu sich zu kommen. Es war nicht nur Natalies Überfall, der sie komplett aus der Bahn warf. Da war noch etwas anderes. Als das Gewicht der Frau sie in die Matratze gedrückt hatte, hatte etwas sie gepackt, was weit schlimmer war. Doch sie konnte es nicht greifen. Es war wie mit den Albträumen, die sie nach wie vor jede Nacht verfolgten. Sie legte sich die Hand auf die Augen und versuchte, etwas zu finden, was ihr vielleicht helfen würde doch da war nichts. Nur dunkle, gähnende Leere.

Den Rest des Tages verbrachte Christy in ihrem Zimmer, wo sich wieder einmal in ihren Schulbüchern vergrub und den Gedanken an Viktor ganz nach hinten schob. Sie wusste, dass Tweet vermutlich erst am späten Nachmittag nach Bulgarien kommen würde und dann war auch nicht sicher, ob Viktor überhaupt zuhause war oder seine Mutter ihm tatsächlich den Brief geben würde. Sie hatte ziemliche Angst vor der Antwort aber sie wusste, dass frühestens morgen früh damit zu rechnen war. Das entspannte sie ein bisschen und sie konnte sich jetzt tatsächlich auf den Absatz über die Koboldaufstände im sechzehnten Jahrhundert konzentrieren.

Christy blickte erst auf, als es im Zimmer zu dunkel zum Lesen wurde. Seufzend klappte sie das Buch zu, erhob sich vom Stuhl und streckte sich ausgiebig. Sie war ganz steif vom langen sitzen und ihre Blase meldete sich ebenfalls mit aller Deutlichkeit. Als sie aus dem Bad kam, stand auf ihrem Schreibtisch ein Tablett mit köstlich duftendem Essen. Auf Emma war eben Verlass. Schon immer hatte sie dafür gesorgt, dass Christy beim Lernen das Essen nicht vergaß und diese kleine Geste schenkte Christy ein Stück Normalität. Hungrig machte sie sich über den köstlichen Braten her.

Nach dem Essen putze sie sich rasch die Zähne und öffnete dann beide Flügeltüren zu ihrer kleinen Terrasse. Sie trat barfuß auf die kalten Steinplatten und schauderte. Tief inhalierte sie die frische Luft, in der noch der Geruch des vergangenen Wolkenbruchs lag. Ihre Augen suchten den Himmel ab, auch wenn sie wusste, dass es natürlich viel zu früh war. Selbst ohne Antwort würde Tweet eine Pause benötigen um zu jagen und sich zu erholen. Immerhin war Bulgarien nicht gerade um die Ecke.

Christy ging zurück in das Zimmer, ließ die Türen aber weit geöffnet. Dann kuschelte sie sich tief in ihre Decke und griff unter ihr Kopfkissen. Sie zog das weiße Shirt darunter hervor und drückte es sich auf die Nase. Mit Viktors Geruch um sich herum konnte sie sich fast einbilden, dass er bei ihr lag. Sie stellte sich vor, wie er sie anblickte und sie die Liebe und die Wärme in seinen wunderbaren Augen sehen konnte. Bei dem Gedanken daran, dass er sie nie wieder so ansehen würde, kamen ihr erneut die Tränen. Und nach dem Einschlafen ließen die Albträume auch nicht lange auf sich warten. Es kam, wie es kommen musste. Christy wachte schreiend auf und schleuderte wütend das Shirt von sich, dass sie an die Brust gedrückt hielt. Dann nahm sie ihre Decke, wickelte sich darin ein und setzte sich auf die Liege auf der Terrasse. Sie legte den Kopf in den Nacken und betrachtete den Himmel. Es war aufgeklart und man konnte die Sterne sehen. So saß sie da, bis es schließlich zu dämmern begann. Ihre Augen brannten vor Müdigkeit und jeder ihrer Knochen protestierte, als Christy sich aufsetzte. Die Sonne stieg langsam hinter dem Horizont auf und tauchte alles in unwirkliches Licht. _Heute Abend nehme ich wieder etwas von Mutters Schlaftrank_ , beschloss sie.

Zwei Stunden später waren auch Christys Eltern endlich aufgestanden und sie saßen schweigend am Frühstückstisch. Christy hatte ein mulmiges Gefühl und stocherte lustlos in ihrem Rührei herum. Endlich legte ihr Vater den Tagespropheten zur Seite und blickte seine Tochter über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg an. "Deine Mutter hat mit mir gesprochen", begann er. "Wir hatten damit eigentlich warten wollen bis zu deinem Geburtstag aber jetzt gerade scheint uns ein geeigneter Augenblick zu sein." Er schob ihr ein kleines, rechteckiges Päckchen zu, welches die ganze Zeit unbemerkt auf dem Tisch gelegen hatte. Mit gerunzelter Stirn nahm Christy es in die Hand und löste vorsichtig das schmale Band, das es geschlossen hielt. Dann hob sie den Deckel ab und als sie sah, was darin lag, klappte ihr Mund auf. Mit zitternden Händen nahm sie den silbernen Schlüssel heraus und drehte ihn hin und her. "Ist es das, was ich denke?" Erst jetzt fiel ihr das kleine Kärtchen auf, dass noch am Boden der Schachtel lag.

 _Charing Cross Road 72, London, zweite Etage, Appartment 142, Cooper_ stand in kleinen goldenen Lettern darauf. Fassungslos hob sie den Blick und begegnete denen ihrer Eltern. Ihre Mutter strahlte sie an und auch ihrem Vater war ein kleines Lächeln gelungen. "Für die Einrichtung bist du selbst verantwortlich. Und auch dafür, dass Strom und Wasser bezahlt werden. Du wirst dir also dein Geld zukünftig etwas besser einteilen müssen. Natürlich ist die Wohnung ans Flohnetz angeschlossen aber mit denselben Sicherheitsmaßnahmen wie hier auch ausgestattet."

"Ihr schenkt mir eine Wohnung?", fragte Christy ungläubig.

"Ja."

"Wow. Das ist einfach… wow. Wann kann ich einziehen?"

"Sobald du möchtest. Allerdings sind noch keine Möbel darin. Gar keine. Dafür musst du an dein Gespartes."

Christy sprang auf und fiel ihren Eltern nacheinander um den Hals. Dann stürmte sie nach oben in ihr Zimmer und begann einen langen Brief an Jim zu schreiben. Da Tweet noch nicht aus Bulgarien zurück war, nahm sie wieder Emmas Eule. Sie würde so vieles besorgen müssen! Am liebsten würde sie sofort packen aber ihr kläglicher Rest Vernunft sagte ihr, dass sie es vor Schulbeginn wohl nicht mehr schaffen würde. Dafür waren bald Sommerferien und sie konnte ja immerhin diese Woche noch nutzen, um Möbel zu bestellen. Für den Augenblick vergaß sie ihren Kummer und die Sorgen und selbst der Brief, den sie an Viktor geschickt hatte, rückte in den Hintergrund.

Es dauerte keine Stunde, bis Tweet mit Jims Antwort zurückkam. Er freute sich wahnsinnig für sie und verabredete sich für den nächsten Morgen mit ihr bei Heal in der Tottenham Court Road. Christy schlüpfte in bequeme Kleidung, eine warme Jacke und schnappte sich den Schlüssel. Dann lief sie im Eilschritt die Treppe hinab zurück zu ihren Eltern.

"Mum, Dad", keuchte sie atemlos. "Ich würde mir gerne die Wohnung ansehen. Ist das okay für euch?"

"Wer hätte das erwartet", schmunzelte ihre Mutter. "Warte noch einen Moment, dann begleiten wir dich."

Christy schritt ungeduldig in der Eingangshalle auf und ab während ihre Eltern sich reisefertig machten. Endlich traten sie zur ihr und gemeinsam verließen sie das Grundstück um einen Moment später in einer kleinen Gasse aufzutauchen. Als sie vor dem großen, eleganten Wohnkomplex standen, war Christy vollkommen baff. Ihre Eltern mussten ganz schön tief in die Tasche gegriffen haben um hier eine Wohnung zu bekommen. Aber ihr Vater hatte auch in der Muggelwelt, die er so verachtet hatte, gute Verbindungen. Sie betraten das Gebäude und ihr Vater wechselte einige Worte mit dem Pförtner und führte Christy und ihre Mutter dann zu den Fahrstühlen. Christy kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus. Dank Jim und Max wahr sie mit der Muggelwelt ziemlich gut vertraut, sie konnte sogar einen PC benutzen ohne sich vollkommen zu blamieren. In der zweite Etage verließen sie den Aufzug und Christy studierte die kleinen Messingschilder an den Türen. Als sie bei der 142 angelangt war, fummelte sie nervös an dem Schlüssel herum. Ihre Mutter nahm ihn ihr aus der Hand, schloss auf und schob sie in den Flur der Wohnung. Sofort fegte der Schutzzauber über sie hinweg und Christy fröstelte ein wenig. Es war der Gleiche, der ihr auch auf dem Anwesen ihrer Eltern immer das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ.

"Wow… Das ist so perfekt", seufzte Christy.

Dann ging sie durch die Tür am Ende des Flures und stand in einer großzügigen Wohnküche mit offenem Kamin. Die Stirnseite war komplett verglast und erlaubte einen freien Blick in die Winkelgasse. Strahlend erkundete sie auch noch den Rest der Wohnung. Es gab ein modernes Badezimmer mit Eckbadewanne, ein Schlafzimmer mit einem monströsen Wandschrank und zwei kleinere Zimmer, die Christy einen kleinen Stich versetzte. Ihre Eltern hatten beim Erwerb der Wohnung scheinbar an alles gedacht.

"Oh…"

"Ähm, Schätzchen? Das größere Zimmer - also es war eigentlich für das Kind gedacht. Aber richte es doch als Arbeitszimmer ein. Wir wollten die Wohnung nicht verkaufen", entschuldigte sich ihre Mum.

"Schon gut, Mum. Es ist alles wunderschön. Danke."

Doch der Schmerz wollte sich nicht zurückdrängen lassen.

Am Abend saß Christy auf ihrer Terrasse und sah der Sonne zu, wie sie langsam unterging. Sie freute sich nach wie vor über die Wohnung aber das kleine Zimmer hatte das Loch in ihrer Brust wieder aufreißen lassen. Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihren Körper und zog die Beine an. So verharrte sie, bis sie bemerkte, dass sie fror. Ergeben erhob sie sich und bereitete sich innerlich auf eine weitere grauenvolle Nacht vor. Doch dann wanderten ihre Gedanken zu der kleinen Flasche, die sie ihrer Mutter aus dem Badezimmer gestohlen hatte. Vielleicht würde das doch keine so schreckliche Nacht werden. Sie holte den Schlaftrank aus ihrem Nachttisch und träufelte drei Tropfen auf ihre Zunge. Kurze Zeit später schlief sie tief und traumlos.

Am Morgen darauf war sie vollkommen ausgeruht und voller Tatendrang. Das Frühstück ließ sie ausfallen und war viel zu früh bei Heal. Doch sie hätte sich keine Sorgen machen müssen, denn sie wurde schon erwartet. Die drei verbrachten einen tollen Tag in London und am Abend waren Christys Ersparnisse deutlich zusammengeschrumpft. Dafür hatte sie alle Möbel und viele andere schöne und nützliche Dinge für ihre neue Wohnung gekauft, die in der letzten Schulwoche unter Jims wachsamen Augen geliefert und aufgebaut werden würden.

Die restliche Woche verbrachte Christy damit, ihren Kleiderschrank zu sortieren und ihre Habseligkeiten einzupacken. Ehe sie es sich versah, war es Samstagmorgen. Dank des Schlaftranks hatte sie gut geschlafen und bedauerte es, dass sie ihn nicht mit in die Schule nehmen konnte. Wie immer wurde sie von Jim zum Bahnhof gebracht doch dieses Mal begleiten ihre Eltern sie zum Hogwarts Express. Es war ein rührseliger Abschied und als Christy gerade in den Zug steigen wollte, hielt ihre Mutter sie zurück.

"Kind versprich mir bitte, dass du auf dich acht gibst! Und… Oh… Warte." Sie kramte in ihrer Handtasche und zog eine kleine Pergamentrolle daraus hervor. "Das hab ich vollkommen vergessen! Der kam gestern schon für dich an. Tut mir leid, dass ich es vergessen habe." Christy nahm die Rolle an sich und runzelte die Stirn. Wer schrieb ihr denn? Als sie das Pergament entrollen wollte, pfiff der Schaffner und sie musste sich beeilen, in den Waggon zu kommen. SIe winkte ihren Eltern und Jim zum Abschied und suchte sich dann ein freies Abteil. Doch es waren tatsächlich alle besetzt und so musste sie sich zu einigen Schülerinnen aus ihrem Haus setzen. Sara, ein rothaariges Mädchen mit dem sie den Schlafsaal in Hogwarts teilte, hob kurz den Blick, als sie sich in den Sitz fallen ließ doch als sie erkannte, wer da gekommen war, senkte sie ihn rasch wieder. Endlich konnte Christy die Nachricht lesen. Da stand bloß ein Satz in einer allzu vertrauten Handschrift. Ihr Herz begann zu stolpern und sie musste die Augen schließen um nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. Als sie sich sicher war, dass sie sich wieder im Griff hatte, las sie die Botschaft erneut.

 _Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass du mir so einfach davon kommst._

Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich. _Viktor!_


	20. Chapter 20

Bis er wieder zurück in seinem Zimmer in Bulgarien war, hatte Viktor sich soweit beruhigt, dass kein roter Wutschleier mehr vor seinen Augen hing aber er konnte immer noch nicht fassen, dass Christy ihn so abserviert hatte. Er wusste, dass es nicht die feine englische Art gewesen war, sich mit einer anderen Frau ins Badezimmer zurückzuziehen aber er hatte gedacht, dass Christy nach dem wie immer verdammt guten Sex wieder etwas milder gestimmt sein würde. Er hatte noch nicht auf Liebesschwüre gehofft aber doch wenigstens auf eine Annäherung nach den schlimmen Ereignissen. Aber dass sie innerhalb von wenigen Minuten von höllisch heiß zu eiskalt abkühlen würde, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. So hatte sie noch nie mit ihm gesprochen. So völlig emotionslos als wäre er ihr schlimmster Feind. Schlimmer noch! Für ihren schlimmsten Feind würde sie vermutlich wenigstens Hass empfinden aber ihre letzten Worte waren so frei von irgendwelchen emotionalen Regungen gewesen, dass es ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Diese Christy machte ihm mehr Angst als irgendetwas je zuvor, denn er befürchtete, dass er sie durch sein unbedachtes Verhalten nun endgültig verloren hatte. Dabei hatte er noch nicht einmal gewollt, dass Cleo so weit ging. Aber das würde sie ihm sowieso nie glauben, selbst wenn sie ihn noch einmal nahe genug an sich ran lassen würde, um sich mit ihr auszusprechen. Und wie auch? Die Bilder, die sie gesehen hatte, sprachen für sich. Und leider nicht zu seinen Gunsten… _Oh Mann, Viktor, das hast du echt richtig versaut._

Er zog sich seine Schuhe, seinen Smoking, Strümpfe und Boxer aus und lief dann ins angrenzende Bad, um duschen zu gehen. Das heiße Wasser beruhigte ihn und er wünschte sich, es könnte seine Sünde von vorhin ebenfalls einfach abspülen, doch das würde nicht geschehen. Er würde versuchen müssen, diesen Schlamassel irgendwie wieder in den Griff zu kriegen. Doch nicht heute. Als er sich die letzten Spuren der leidenschaftlichen Stunden mit Christy abgewaschen hatte, stellte er das Wasser ab, schnappte sich ein Handtuch und trocknete sich weitestgehend ab. Dann stieg er aus der Dusche und wickelte es sich um die Hüfte, putzte sich die Zähne und ging zurück in sein Zimmer.

Gewöhnlich brauchte er um die Jahreszeit kein Feuer mehr im Kamin aber die Kälte in seinem Inneren hatte auch von seinem restlichen Körper Besitz ergriffen und er fröstelte, als die kühle Nachtluft, die durch das gekippte Fenster drang, seinen noch nicht ganz trockenen Körper streifte. Also nahm er sich seinen Zauberstab und entfachte ein Feuer. Als die Flammen fröhlich im Kamin prasselten, ließ er das Handtuch fallen und stellte sich nackt davor um sich wärmen zu lassen.

Seine Gedanken wanderten zurück zu dem Abend, als er vor nicht einmal einem Monat abends mit Christy hier vor dem Kamin auf dem flauschigen Teppich gelegen und sie zärtlich im Licht der flackernden Flammen geliebt hatte. Sein Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen als er daran dachte, was seitdem alles passiert war. Da waren sie beide noch so glücklich gewesen und hatten sich auf ihren Sohn gefreut. Nichts hatte zwischen ihnen gestanden, sie hatten über alles reden können und einfach nur die Zweisamkeit genossen, die sie teilten. Und dann hatte eine sinnlose Racheaktion von einem pubertierenden gekränkten Idioten ein Leben ausgelöscht und zwei weitere zerstört. Der Hass auf Malfoy und die anderen beiden Schwachköpfe kochte wieder auf. Irgendwann, wenn keiner mehr damit rechnete, würde er sich an ihnen rächen und kaum einer würde es auf ihn zurückführen können denn außer Snape, der Medihexe, Christys Eltern, ihm und natürlich den drei Mistkerlen wusste niemand was geschehen war und er glaubte nicht, dass einer der Unbeteiligten etwas gegen ihn unternehmen würde, selbst wenn sie die richtigen Schlüsse ziehen würden. Doch bis dahin würde noch einige Zeit ins Land gehen und daher wollte er jetzt auch nicht über irgendwelche Rachepläne nachdenken.

Mittlerweile war er schön aufgewärmt. Er schloss noch das Fenster und schlüpfte dann in sein Bett und unter seine kuschelige Decke. Sein Blick fiel auf den Delfin doch er konnte seinen Anblick nicht ertragen also nahm er ihn und warf ihn auf den Boden neben seinem Bett. Dann legte er sich in seine bevorzugte Einschlafstellung und hoffte darauf, bald in Morpheus' Armen ruhen zu können. Doch der Gott der Träume wollte ihn offensichtlich nicht willkommen heißen und erst als die Sonne langsam über den Hügeln um sein Haus aufging, fand er Ruhe und schlief ein.

Als Viktor erwachte, stand die Sonne schon hoch am Himmel und ein Blick auf die Uhr bestätigte ihm, dass es bereits nach zwölf Uhr war. Das Feuer im Kamin war längst heruntergebrannt und er musste langsam mal aufstehen. Seine Mutter wusste vermutlich gar nicht, dass er zu Hause war, denn wahrscheinlich hatte sie genauso wie er gehofft, dass er sich mit Christy versöhnt haben würde und er bei ihr geblieben wäre. Er gähnte und streckte sich kurz und schwang dann die Beine aus dem Bett. Dabei trat er gegen etwas Flauschiges und sein Blick fiel auf den Plüschdelfin, den er aus dem Bett verbannt hatte. Unsinnigerweise hatte er dem Delfin gegenüber ein schlechtes Gewissen und nahm ihn hoch. Kurz ließ er seinen Schwäche zu und atmete Christys Geruch ein bevor er den Delfin nahm, dessen Kopf auf sein Kissen bettete und ihn dann noch zudeckte.

"Ich hoffe, du kannst mir verzeihen, kleiner Delfin", sagte er und musste selbst über sich lachen.

Auf dem Boden lag zerknüllt seine Kleidung von gestern aber er stieg einfach darüber hinweg und schnappte sich bequeme Schlabberklamotten für zu Hause. Er ging ins Bad, erleichterte kurz seine Blase und wusch sich dann Hände und Gesicht, so dass er sich einigermaßen erfrischt und wach fühlte. Danach machte er sich auf den Weg nach unten, wo seine Mutter gerade auf der Couch saß und mit einer Schüssel Obst neben sich ein Buch las. Sie war so vertieft in ihr Buch, dass sie ihn nicht sofort bemerkte und er nahm sich die Zeit, um sie zu betrachten. Sie war eine wirklich schöne Frau und es tat ihm in der Seele weh, dass sie nie die Liebe eines Mannes hatte erfahren dürfen und leider auch nicht hatte erfahren _wollen_. Sie hatte einen Mann verdient, der sie auf Händen trug und ihr jeden Wunsch von den Augen ablas. Sie hatte Liebe und auch Leidenschaft verdient. Doch sie redete nie darüber, ob sie sich nicht insgeheim doch einen Mann an ihrer Seite wünschte und er fragte auch nicht danach. Über manche Sachen konnte man als Sohn einfach nicht mit seiner Mutter reden und dieses Thema gehört dazu.

Er räusperte sich kurz und seine Mutter blickte von ihrem Buch auf.

"Oh Viktor, du bist ja hier", rief sie freudig doch dann erinnerte sie sich daran, was das bedeutete und fragte: "Christy?" Viktor schüttelte nur den Kopf und sie seufzte. "Das tut mir leid, mein Junge…"

"Ach, ist schon okay, Mamo. Ich habe es so richtig verbockt und habe es vermutlich gar nicht anders verdient."

"Sag so etwas nicht, Viktor! Mit Sicherheit kann es nicht so schlimm gewesen sein, oder?"

"Doch, eigentlich schon."

"Möchtest du darüber reden?", fragte sie zaghaft.

Doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf. Wie man sich im Haus der geliebten Frau von einer anderen einen blasen ließ, war eine weitere Sache, über die man sich nicht mit seiner Mutter unterhalten konnte. Und über sein restliches schändliches Verhalten letzte Nacht wollte er auch nicht mit ihr sprechen. Sie wäre entsetzt, wenn sie wüsste, wie ihr Sohn manchmal wirklich sein konnte.

"In Ordnung, dann nicht", erwiderte sie mit einem bedauerndem Lächeln aber sie klappte ihr Buch zu und stand von der Couch auf. "Hast du Hunger?" Und Viktor musste grinsen. Seine Mutter war der festen Überzeugung, dass ein gutes Essen das beste Heilmittel gegen Kummer war und war schon auf dem Weg zur Küche bevor Viktor überhaupt mit ja oder nein antworten konnte. Also folgte er ihr und stellte sich zu ihr, um gemeinsam mit ihr das Mittagessen zuzubereiten. Sie hätten dafür problemlos Magie benutzen oder sich sogar einen Hauself zulegen können aber von der Haltung von Hauselfen hielt er nicht viel und für seine Mutter und ihn war das Schnibbeln von Gemüse ein liebgewonnenes Ritual seit er alt genug gewesen war, dass ihm seine Mutter ein scharfes Messer anvertraut hatte und die Geräusche von Klingen, die auf Holzbretter trafen, untermalten die Gespräche, die sie dabei führten. Und auch, wenn sie heute nicht viel sprachen, arbeiteten sie in einvernehmlichen Schweigen und Viktors Nerven beruhigten sich zusehends.

Am späten Nachmittag saß er nach einem Querfeldeinlauf frisch geduscht und angenehm ausgepowert mit einem Buch in seinem Lesesessel und las zum dritten Mal den letzten Abschnitt, ohne sich an irgendetwas von dem Gelesenen zu erinnern. Genervt schlug er das Buch zu und stellte es ins Bücherregal zurück. Er überlegte gerade, was er tun könnte, um sich abzulenken als seine Mutter an die Tür klopfte. Auf sein "Herein" trat sie in sein Zimmer und kam mit einem Briefumschlag auf ihn zu.

"Ich habe hier einen Brief für dich, Schatz", sagte sie.

"Wieso für mich? Warum wurde er dann nicht an mich adressiert?"

"Er ist von Christy." Viktor schaute sie fragend an und ein ungutes Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit.

"Und warum schreibt sie dann dir und nicht mir?"

"Sie hat mir eine kleine Notiz geschrieben und wenn ich es richtig übersetzt habe, befürchtet sie, dass du so sauer auf sie sein könntest, dass du den Brief ins Feuer wirfst, ohne ihn überhaupt zu öffnen. Könnte vielleicht daran liegen, dass du gelegentlich etwas impulsiv handelst ohne die Konsequenzen deines Verhaltens zu überdenken", fügte sie grinsend hinzu. Viktor rollte nur mit den Augen. "Auf jeden Fall bat sie mich, dafür zu sorgen, dass du ihn auch wirklich liest und dies tue ich hiermit", schloss sie mit einem Augenzwinkern.

"Natürlich werde ich ihn lesen. Was immer sie mir zu sagen hat, ist wichtig und ich werde die Folgen meines Verhaltens hinnehmen müssen, so oder so." Seine Mutter nickte und überreichte ihm den Umschlag. Dann drückte sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und verließ danach sein Zimmer. Viktor holte tief Luft, als er schließlich alleine war und ging hinüber zu seinem Bett, wo er den Delfin etwas zur Seite schob, sich dann mit dem Rücken an das Kopfende lehnte und den Umschlag mit zitternden Händen öffnete.

 _Hallo Viktor,_

 _ich schreibe dir diese Zeilen, weil es vieles gibt, was ich dir sagen muss. Ich wollte dies eigentlich auf der Gala meiner Eltern tun doch leider ist alles völlig aus dem Ruder gelaufen. Cleo hatte Glück, dass ich mein letztes bisschen Beherrschung zusammenkratzen konnte, sonst hätte ich sie aus dem Fenster geworfen._

 _Doch darum geht es hier nicht. Ich muss mich bei dir entschuldigen. Entschuldigen, für die harten Worte. Aber in dem Moment brachten sie genau das zum Ausdruck, was ich gefühlt hatte._

 _Ich wollte es wirklich versuchen, ich wollte dich zur Rede stellen und dich im Notfall anbetteln, mich zurückzunehmen._

 _Doch dich mit dieser Hure zu erwischen, hat mich wach gerüttelt. Ich wollte mich nie verlieben, denn Liebe verursacht immer nur Schmerz. Ich habe dich nach unserer ersten Nacht gemieden, weil ich genau davor Angst hatte. Und diese Angst war ja tatsächlich auch begründet._

 _Doch als du mich nach dem Verlust des Babys allein gelassen hast, ist etwas in mir zerbrochen._

 _Ich habe dich wirklich geliebt aber ich kann das nicht, Viktor._

 _Offensichtlich hat es ja nicht viel bedurft, um dich in deine alten Verhaltensmuster zurückfallen zu lassen. Und ich könnte mich ohrfeigen dafür, dass du es trotz dieser Ungeheuerlichkeit mit Cleo geschafft hast, mich erneut flachzulegen. Du kannst dir garnicht vorstellen, wie sehr ich mich deshalb vor mir selbst ekle._

 _Ich möchte dir dennoch danken. Zumindest für eine kurze Zeit waren wir glücklich, war_ ich _glücklich. Wir hatten viele schöne gemeinsame Momente und du hast mir gezeigt, dass die Liebe etwas Wundervolles sein kann. Doch vor dem Schmerz konntest du mich trotzdem nicht bewahren._

 _Ich bedauere, dass die letzte Nacht diejenige sein wird, die ich als unsere letzte gemeinsame Nacht in Erinnerung behalten werde denn auch, wenn ich es genossen habe, waren die Umstände mehr als falsch. Und auch deshalb will ich dich nie wieder sehen._

 _Ich werde wegen dir nie wieder die Gleiche sein. Doch auch dafür danke ich dir. Irgendwie..._

 _Ich wünsche dir alles Gute,_

 _deine Wildkatze_

Völlig perplex ließ Viktor das Pergament auf seinen Schoß sinken nachdem er den Brief fertig gelesen hatte. Dann hob er ihn wieder hoch und las ihn erneut. Seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen waren tatsächlich Wahrheit geworden. Viktor brüllte auf. Unten hörte er das Scheppern eines Glases und kurz darauf kam seine Mutter hoch ins Zimmer gestürmt. "Viktor? Was ist denn los?", rief sie erschrocken.

Er saß apathisch auf seinem Bett, sein Kopf hochrot, und starrte mitten durch sie hindurch.

"Jetzt nicht! Lass mich einfach in Ruhe und geh!", knurrte er.

Geschockt starrte Luba ihn an. So hatte er noch nie mit ihr geredet.

"Viktor, Schatz, wenn du re…"

"ICH SAGTE RAUS!"

Beinahe panisch drehte sie sich um und floh aus dem Raum. Sie hatte kaum die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, als die ersten Gegenstände durch den Raum flogen und an der Wand zerschellten. Unten setzte sie sich auf einen Sessel und während oben die Schlacht tobte, fing sie bitterlich an zu weinen.

Es war zu viel, einfach zu viel! Der Schmerz zerfetzte ihn innerlich und ließ einen rohen, blutigen Klumpen an der Stelle zurück, an der einmal sein Herz gewesen war. Viktor brüllte immer wieder, ein Gegenstand nach dem anderen flog durch sein Zimmer und er war gefangen in seiner Raserei. Fast sein ganzes Zimmer lag in Schutt und Asche. Als er sich im Spiegel sah, mit knallrotem Gesicht, hervorstehenden Halsadern, Tränen der Wut in den Augen und heftig keuchend nahm er den Briefbeschwerer und pfefferte ihn mit voller Wucht in den Spiegel, der daraufhin in tausend Stücke zersprang. Mehrere Splitter trafen ihn, zerkratzten ihm Gesicht, Arme und Füße doch er spürte es gar nicht. Als nichts mehr in greifbarer Nähe stand fiel sein Blick auf Christys Delfin. Er packte sich seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn voller Hass auf den verdammten Meeressäuger. Das unschuldige Kuscheltier explodierte unter der Wucht des ihm entgegengeschleuderten Zauberspruches und die Füllung verteilte sich im ganzen Zimmer. Verkohlte weiße Flocken rieselten herab und Viktor brüllte erneut auf, als ihm bewusst wurde, was er angerichtet hatte.

Er fiel auf die Knie, bedeckte die Seiten seines Kopfes mit den Händen, krallte seine Hände in die Kopfhaut. Die Scherben auf dem Boden schnitten durch den dünnen Stoff seiner Hose doch er beachtete den Schmerz gar nicht, schaukelte nur vor und zurück und irgendwann beruhigte er sich langsam. Als er die Tränen in den Augen wegblinzelte, sah er vor sich die Überreste des Delfins liegen und nahm eine Flocke in die Hand. _Was habe ich nur getan?_ Kraftlos ließ er sich seitlich auf den Boden sinken, als der Adrenalinschub seinen Tribut forderte und ihn vor Erschöpfung einschlafen ließ.

Viktor erwachte in der Dunkelheit. Sein Körper schmerzte vom stundenlangen Liegen auf dem harten Boden. Ihm war kalt und überall brannte seine Haut wie Feuer. Stöhnend richtete er sich auf und zuckte zusammen, als sich Glassplitter in seine Handfläche bohrten. Die Erinnerung an seinen Tobsuchtsanfall war augenblicklich wieder da. _Oh Mann, er war so ein Idiot! Und seine Mutter... Verdammt!_

Er tastete nach seinem Zauberstab und brachte erst einmal Licht in die Dunkelheit. Das Chaos um ihn herum war ziemlich ernüchternd. Er neigte gelegentlich mal zu unüberlegten Handlungen aber das hier… das war ein ganz neues Level. Bevor er noch in weitere Spiegelscherben trat schwenkte er seinen Zauberstab und sagte: "Speculum reparo."

Die Teile des Spiegels begannen aus allen Richtungen zurück zu seinem Schrank zu fliegen, die großen, die kleinen und selbst die winzigen Splitter, die sich in seine Haut gebohrt hatten. Er sog scharf die Luft ein, als praktisch an allen Stellen seines Körpers kleine Schnitte seine Haut ritzten, um sich den Weg aus seinem Körper zu suchen und zurück an ihren Ursprungsort zu fliegen. Als der Spiegel wieder zusammengesetzt war, trat er davor und fluchte leise, als er seinen Körper sah. Aus hunderten winziger Schnitte quollen Blutstropfen. Eine größere Scherbe hatte in seinem rechten Unterarm gesteckt, eine andere war quer durch seine linke Augenbraue gefahren. Es hatte nicht viel gefehlt und es hätte sein Auge erwischt.

Erneut blickte er auf das Chaos um sich herum und beschloss, dass er erst einmal eine Dusche brauchte. Seine Klamotten warf er achtlos auf einen Haufen und stieg in die Dusche. Die Wasserstrahlen brannten in jedem seiner Schnitte und das Wasser, das an ihm herunterlief, war rosa als es sich den Weg in den Abfluss suchte. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und wusch sich sogar noch mit Duschgel, das noch mehr brannte aber er hieß den Schmerz willkommen. Er ließ ihn spüren, dass er noch am Leben war und strafte ihn für seine unendliche Dummheit. Nachdem auch noch die letzten Schaumreste abgespült waren, trat er hinaus und holte sich ein Handtuch mit dem er vorsichtig seine Haut trocken tupfte.

Auf dem Weg zu seinem Schrank musste er jeder Menge Tretminen ausweichen. Er zog ein paar Jeans raus und hielt inne, als er die Pullover sah. Den einen grauen hatte Christy ihm am gleichen Tag wie den Delfin geschenkt. Der Stich in der Brust war schmerzhaft und er wählte schnell einen anderen bevor seine Gedanken in die falsche Richtung wandern würden. Aus der Schublade holte er sich noch eine Unterhose und ein Paar Strümpfe und setzte sich dann auf sein Bett, um sich anzuziehen.

Er atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, bis er sich bereit fühlte, um nach unten zu gehen und nach seiner Mutter zu sehen. Er fand sie zusammengerollt und schlafend auf der Couch vor und selbst im Schlaf war ihr Gesicht von Sorgenfalten durchzogen. Er kniete sich neben sie und ergriff ihre Hand. Als er sie für einen Kuss an den Mund führte erwachte sie und blinzelte schläfrig und etwas orientierungslos. Doch als sie ihn dort reumütig knien sah kehrten die Erinnerungen zurück und sie richtete sich auf.

"Viktor…"

"Hey, Mamo."

"Du siehst ganz schön übel aus. Geht's dir denn jetzt etwas besser?"

Es war so typisch für seine Mutter, dass sie ihm keine Vorwürfe machte sondern einfach nur Verständnis dafür hatte, dass er an einem Tiefpunkt angekommen war.

"Na ja, wie man's sieht. Zumindest musst du dir aber momentan keine Sorgen mehr um unsere Einrichtung machen", ergänzte er etwas schüchtern. "Es tut mir so leid, dass ich dich vorhin so angeschrien habe. Aber ich hatte einfach Angst, dass ich dich verletze, wenn du bleibst, denn ich wusste, dass ich mich nicht mehr länger beherrschen würde können."

"Ich weiß, mein Schatz. Ich war erst ziemlich bestürzt und auch ehrlich gesagt mächtig sauer. Aber mir war mit etwas Abstand natürlich klar, dass du nicht so reagiert hättest, wenn der Inhalt des Briefes dich nicht so unglaublich verletzt hätte. Also alles wieder gut."

Sie lächelte ihn an und wieder einmal war er einfach nur erstaunt darüber, was für ein Glück er hatte, solch eine Mutter wie sie zu haben.

"Ich gehe dann jetzt mal wieder nach oben. Muss ein Schlachtfeld aufräumen."

"Soll ich mich nicht erst einmal um deine Verletzungen kümmern?", fragte sie. "Das in deinem Gesicht wird ne ordentliche Narbe geben, selbst wenn ich dich zusammenflicke."

"Wahrscheinlich hast du recht. Also bringen wir es am besten hinter uns."

Seine Mutter forderte ihn auf in die Küche zu gehen und sich hinzusetzen. Währenddessen holte sie ihr Nähzeug. Viktor schaute ihr zu, wie sie die gebogene Nadel mit Feuer desinfizierte und abschließend ordentlich abwusch. Sie verfügte zwar leider nicht über die Fertigkeiten einer Medihexe aber immerhin war sie in der Lage, die Stellen, die genäht werden mussten, zu betäuben, so dass er nur die Bewegungen spürte, als sie die Stelle an seinem Arm nähte. Bei der Augenbraue musste sie erst noch ein wenig die Haare drumherum abrasieren aber dann konnt sie den Schnitt ebenfalls nähen. Sie versuchte, so ordentlich wie möglich zu arbeiten, denn das hübsche Gesicht ihres Jungen sollte nicht unnötig verschandelt werden. Als sie fertig war schaute sie prüfend auf ihr Werk hinab und nickte dann zufrieden.

"In Ordnung, das wäre also erledigt."

"Danke, Mamo. Was würde ich nur ohne dich tun?", sagte er mit einem frechen Augenzwinkern.

"Tja, was nur…", erwiderte sie ebenfalls zwinkernd.

"Gut, dann mache ich mich mal daran, einen Teil des Chaos', das ich angerichtet habe, aufzuräumen." Er stand auf und machte sich auf den Weg nach oben, als er merkte, dass seine Mutter ihm folgte. "Was machst du?"

"Na, dir helfen, was denn sonst?"

"Aber, Mamo, ich habe das angerichtet, nicht du. Und ich muss das auch wieder in Ordnung bringen."

"Ach halt die Klappe und schwing deinen Hintern jetzt hoch", scheuchte sie ihn auffordernd. Also drehte er sich um und lief weiter nach oben. Was hätte er sonst auch sagen können?

"Ui, da hast du aber ganze Arbeit geleistet", sagte sie, als sie oben angekommen waren und das Chaos betrachtete. Viktor kratzte sich am Kopf.

"Ähhh, jaaaa…"

"Woher hattest du denn eigentlich die ganzen Schnitte am Körper."

"Es könnte sein, dass ich den Spiegel zerdeppert habe?"

"Sei froh, dass wir nicht so abergläubisch wie die Muggel sind. Bei denen glaubt man nämlich, dass man sieben Jahre Pech hat, wenn man einen Spiegel zerbricht. Und noch mehr davon kannst du wahrlich nicht gebrauchen."

"Nein, nicht wirklich", grinste er.

Und dann begannen sie aufzuräumen. Zum Glück konnten sie mit Hilfe der Zauberei alles Zerbrochene wieder reparieren. Sogar den zerfetzten Delfin konnten sie wieder heile machen, aber der Zauber, durch den Christys Geruch an ihm gehaftet hatte, war bei der Explosion natürlich zerstört worden. Trotz allem war Viktor froh, dass er ihn wieder hatte. Denn es war fast das Einzige, was ihn an sie erinnern würde.

Eine Stunde später begleitete er seine Mutter zu ihrer Schlafzimmertür, wo er sie einmal fest umarmte und ihr einen Kuss auf ihren Scheitel gab. Nachdem sie sich eine gute Nacht gewünscht hatte, zog er sich auf sein eigenes Zimmer zurück. Es war schon nach elf Uhr und er war ziemlich erledigt, so dass er einschlief, kaum dass sein Kopf sein Kissen berührt hatte. In der Nacht wachte er noch einmal schweißgebadet auf aber er konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wovon er geträumt hatte und nach kurzer Zeit schlief er wieder ein und dieses Mal durch bis zum nächsten Morgen.

Die nächsten Tage waren die Hölle für Viktor. Sein Herz war verletzt aber auch sein Stolz. Und er war stinkig auf Christy, weil es ihm wegen ihr plötzlich nicht mehr genug war, seine Ferien einfach nur mit seiner Mutter zu verbringen. Der Gedanke daran, dass sie jetzt eigentlich ein paar wunderschöne Tage bei Jim und Max verbringen hätten sollen, machte ihn rasend.

Er vermisste Christy so sehr, vermisste es, ihr Lachen zu hören, er vermisste sogar ihr glückliches Grinsen, wenn sie entspannt auf Jims Schoß saß und über irgendetwas lachte, das er zu ihr sagte auch wenn er dabei immer mörderische Gedanken gehabt hatte. Aber alles wäre ihm lieber gewesen, als die Situation, in der er jetzt steckte. Er wollte in ihr stecken, verdammt nochmal! Sein kleiner Freund machte ihm ordentlich Probleme, weil er bei fast jedem Anblick in dem Haus seiner Mutter daran denken musste, wie er sie genommen hatte.

Da sie sich abgesehen vom Schlafzimmer seiner Mutter quer durchs ganze Haus gevögelt hatten, gab es überall Bilder in seinem Kopf von einer nackten Christy; von ihr über die Couchlehne gebeugt, von ihr, auf dem Küchentisch liegend, von ihr, wie er sie in der Eingangshalle stehend an der Wand gebumst hatte. Und in seinem Zimmer war es besonders schlimm. Er hatte sie auf dem Teppich vor dem Kamin genommen, sie mit gespreizten Beinen auf seinem Schaukelstuhl geleckt, sie auf seine Schreibtischplatte gestützt von hinten und unzählige weitere Male in seinem Bett genommen. Und von der Dusche wollte er gar nicht erst anfangen…

Sein Schnitt lag im Moment bei fünfmal masturbieren pro Tag, Tendenz steigend mit jedem Tag, den er nicht bei ihr sein konnte. Und er musste einsehen, dass er dieses Besessenheit von ihr nicht loswerden würde. Sein einziges Heilmittel würde Christy sein und zwar für die restlichen Tage seines Lebens. Sein Kampfgeist erwachte endlich wieder und ein Plan begann sich in seinem Kopf zu formen. Er würde sie zurückbekommen! So leicht wurde man einen Viktor Krum nicht los. Das hatten unter anderem Malfoy und seine Schergen schon erfolglos versucht. Er setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und ignorierte seinen steifen Schwanz als er sich ein kleines Stück Pergament schnappte und den Federkiel in die Tinte steckte.

Er schrieb nur einen Satz, aber Christy würde es als das erkennen, was es war... eine Kampfansage!

Drei Tage später saß er wieder in Durmstrang und drückte die Schulbank, so schwer es ihm auch fiel. Aber so sehr ihn die ganze Scheiße mit Christy belastete, er durfte nicht zulassen, dass er sich dadurch seinen Abschluss versaute. Er musste nur noch knapp zwei Monate durchhalten und dann war er endlich mit der Schule fertig. Das musste doch zu schaffen sein.

Als er am Nachmittag seine Hausaufgaben beendet hatte, packte er sein Schulzeug weg und überlegte, wie er als nächstes vorgehen sollte. Diese Umbridge hatte ihm einen gewaltigen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht, in dem sie die Stelle der Schulleiterin von Hogwarts eingenommen hatte. Er hoffte, dass bald irgendjemand merkte, was für ein Biest diese schmierige pinke Kröte war und dass sie mehr als ungeeignet als Schulleiterin war, denn für einen wichtigen Bestandteil seines Planes war es vonnöten, dass Dumbledore wieder zurückkam.

Es ärgerte ihn maßlos, dass Umbridge ihn von der Schule verwiesen hatte. Wie sollte er jetzt an Informationen kommen, was auf der Schule vor sich ging und vor allem auch, was Christy betraf? Plötzlich hatte er eine Idee und wunderte sich, warum er nicht eher darauf gekommen war. _Jim!_ Jim war die Lösung all seiner Probleme! Von neuer Energie erfasst setzte er sich an den Schreibtisch und begann loszuschreiben:

 _Hallo Jim,_

 _ich hoffe, Max und dir geht es gut._

 _Du wirst dich vermutlich wundern, warum ich dir schreibe, denn mit Sicherheit hat Christy dir schon erzählt, was für ein Mega-Arschloch ich auf der Gala war und dass sie nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben möchte. Und ich wünschte ihr zuliebe, ich könnte diese Abfuhr von ihr akzeptieren aber es geht nicht!_

 _Dieses Mädel geht mir einfach total unter die Haut und ich muss einen Weg finden, sie zurückzugewinnen. Ich habe Mist gebaut aber du musst mir glauben, dass es nicht so weit hatte kommen sollen. Christy hat mich an dem Abend mit eurem Kumpel fast in den Wahnsinn getrieben und dumm, verletzt und stolz wie ich manchmal bin, wollte ich sie nicht einfach so damit davonkommen lassen. Und einen Moment lang war ich auch wirklich entschlossen, mir diese Cleo vorzunehmen aber als es dann richtig zur Sache gehen sollte, habe ich gemerkt, dass ich das nicht kann. Doch da war es bereits zu spät. Und Christy kam natürlich genau in dem Moment rein, als mein Schwanz bereits in Cleos Mund steckte._

 _Doch obwohl wir uns danach heftig gestritten haben, hat sich das immer noch besser angefühlt als auch nur eine Minute länger ohne Christy zu sein. Und eins führte zum Anderen, wie das nun mal so ist. Leider war die Angelegenheit für Christy mit heißem Sex nicht erledigt und sie hat mich eiskalt rausgeworfen. Der Brief, in dem sie dann mit mir Schluss gemacht hat, hat mir endgültig den Rest gegeben. Ich bin echt richtig am Arsch, Mann..._

 _Ich muss versuchen sie zurückzugewinnen, mir ihr Vertrauen und ihre Liebe erneut zu verdienen aber ich bin hier und sie... nun ja, sie ist es nicht. Ich habe also vorerst keine Chance an sie ranzukommen. Und da kommst du ins Spiel, mein Freund. Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob du mir überhaupt helfen willst, denn in erster Linie bist du ihr Freund und nicht meiner aber ich hoffe, du glaubst mir, wie sehr ich sie liebe und brauche. Und um sie zurückzuerobern, kann ich jede Hilfe gebrauchen, die ich kriegen kann..._

 _Deshalb brauche ich dich. Dir vertraut sie sich an. Dir wird sie auch sagen, wie es in ihrem Inneren aussieht und wenn ich ganz viel Glück habe, wird sie vielleicht mit ein wenig zeitlichem Abstand merken, dass sie mich doch vermisst, mich vielleicht sogar immer noch liebt. Und wenn ich mehr darüber weiß, was in ihr vorgeht, wird es leichter für mich, mir meine nächsten Schritte zu überlegen. Du wärst also so etwas wie ein Doppelagent in meiner Liebesmission. ; ) Und vielleicht könntest du ihr gelegentlich einen Schubser in meine Richtung geben?_

 _Ich möchte dich bitten, meinen Vorschlag nicht sofort von der Hand zu weisen sondern erst einmal in Ruhe darüber nachzudenken, bevor du eine Entscheidung fällst. Und sollte dein erster Impuls sein, mit meinem Brief zu ihr zu gehen oder ihn ihr zu schicken möchte ich dich auch da bitten, erst zu überlegen, ob es das ist, was für Christy das Beste ist._

 _Helft mir, Jimi Wan Kenobi, Ihr seid meine letzte Hoffnung..._

 _Viktor_


	21. Chapter 21

Am Abend nach dem Festmahl, wenn man es denn unter Dolores Umbridge noch so nennen konnte, saß Christy in ihrem Lieblingssessel im Gemeinschaftsraum. In der Hand hielt sie die kurze Notiz von Viktor. In ihrem Inneren brodelte es gewaltig. Wie konnte er es wagen, ihr so etwas zu schreiben? Hatte sie ihm nicht unmissverständlich klar gemacht, dass sie ihn nie wieder sehen wollte? Müde schüttelte sie den Kopf. Ihr war klar, dass sie nie wieder zu ihrem alten Leben vor der Beziehung mit Viktor zurückkehren konnte aber sie hatte gehofft, eines Tages auf anderem Wege wieder glücklich werden zu können. Ihr Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, als sie daran dachte, wie einfach es gewesen war, ihm wehzutun und ihn von sich zu stoßen. Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen würde sie auf ewig verfolgen. Aber es war die einzig sinnvolle Alternative gewesen.

Sie zerknüllte den Brief, erhob sich und trat vor das prasselnde Kaminfeuer. Dann holte sie tief Luft und warf das Pergament in die Flammen. Es dauerte nur einen Moment bis nichts mehr davon zu erkennen war. Mit hängenden Schultern ging sie in den Schlafsaal. Leise, um die anderen Mädchen nicht aufzuwecken, suchte sie ihre Zahnbürste und schlich auf Zehenspitzen ins Badezimmer um sich die Zähne zu putzen. Dann kämmte sie ihre Haare viel länger als notwendig und verbrachte einige Zeit damit, ihre Nägel zu feilen. Schließlich gab es keinen Grund mehr, nicht schlafen zu gehen und sie fügte sich ihrem Schicksal.

"Christy! Wach auf! Christy!"

Erschrocken richtete Christy sich auf und brauchte einen Moment, um zu sich zu kommen und zu realisieren, wo sie war. Dann bemerkte sie, dass ihr Gesicht wieder tränennass war und ihr Blick richtete sich auf das erschrockene Gesicht von Sara, dem Mädchen, das ihr im Zug einen kurzen Blick zugeworfen hatte und sich mit ihr und zwei weiteren den Schlafsaal teilte.

"Christy, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Sara besorgt.

"Ja, alles okay. Tut mir leid, dass ich dich aufgeweckt habe", murmelte Christy.

Sie bemerkte selbst, dass ihre Stimme bebte aber der Schrecken saß wie immer so kurz nach dem Albtraum noch zu tief. Sara sah sie zweifelnd an.

"Soll ich dich zu Madam Pomfrey bringen? Oder Professor Flitwick Bescheid sagen?"

"Nein, mir geht es gut, vielen Dank."

Christy griff nach dem Wasserglas auf ihrem Nachttisch und trank es in einem Zug leer. Sara stand immer noch an ihrem Bett und wusste offenbar nicht so richtig, ob sie Christy wirklich glauben konnte. Christy seufzte und sah ihr direkt in die Augen.

"Hör zu, Sara. Ich hab in letzter Zeit viel Mist hinter mir und mir geht es echt beschissen aber du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Gute Nacht."

Damit drehte sie ihrer Mitschülerin den Rücken zu und versuchte, weiter zu schlafen. Nach einer Weile gelang ihr das tatsächlich und als sie das nächste Mal wach wurde, war es schon höchste Zeit zum Aufstehen.

Sie beeilte sich, in die große Halle zu kommen, bevor es zu voll sein würde. Ihr Blick wanderte wie gewohnt als erstes zum Lehrertisch und begegnete auch prompt dem von Professor Snape, der sie mit unergründlicher Miene musterte. Eine Gänsehaut lief ihr über den Rücken und sie senkte rasch den Blick. An ihrem Haustisch angekommen wurde sie zu ihrer größten Überraschung schon erwartet. Christy hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen als Sara sie anlächelte und mit der Hand auf den freien Platz neben sich klopfte. _Was zur Hölle wird das denn jetzt?_ Ergeben kletterte sie über die SItzbank und tat Sara den Gefallen.

"Guten Morgen, Christy. Tut mir leid, wegen letzter Nacht. Ich hoffe, es stört dich nicht, dass ich mit dir zusammen frühstücke? Hast du Lust, nach dem Frühstück etwas spazieren zu gehen? Das Wetter soll schön werden. Oder hast du schon etwas anderes vor? Wir können auch etwas anderes tun. Unsere Jungs trainieren Quidditch heute, wir könnten zusehen. Oder wir fliegen selbst eine Runde. Ich bin immer noch grottenschlecht aber vielleicht könntest du mir helfen? Ich hab gesehen, dass du ganz gut fliegst. Hast du eigentlich einen eigenen Besen? Bestimmt. Was für eine Frage."

Vollkommen geplättet starrte Christy das Mädchen mit den wilden roten Locken und den grünen Augen an. _Bei Merlin, wie kann man nur so viel in so kurzer Zeit reden?_ Sie nutzte die kurze Pause, die Sara zum Luftholen brauchte.

"Eigentlich wollte ich in der Bibliothek noch einige Dinge für den Aufsatz in Geschichte der Zauberei nachschlagen" warf sie ein.

"Oh, prima. Damit bin ich auch noch nicht fertig. Dann begleite ich dich wenn das okay ist? Ich geh nur rasch meine Tasche holen. Brauchst du noch etwas aus dem Schlafsaal? Treffen wir uns vor der Bücherei? Oder wartest du hier? Oder musst du auch nochmal hoch? Nein? Gut, ich bin sofort wieder da."

Und weg war sie. Christy starrte ihr mit offenem Mund hinterher. Das war ja unfassbar. Warum war dieses Mädchen, mit dem sie in den letzten fast sechs Jahren kaum mehr als fünf Worte gesprochen hatte, auf einmal so scharf darauf, Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen? Es dauerte nicht einmal zehn Minuten, bis Sara wieder da war. Begleitet von ihrem unaufhörlichen Geplapper ging Christy flotten Schrittes in Richtung der Bücherei. Je eher sie dort wäre, umso besser. Madam Pince würde dafür Sorgen, dass der Redeschwall versiegte.

Doch noch bevor sie die großen Tore zu deren Reich erblickten, riss Christy der Geduldsfaden. Sie stellte sich Sara in den Weg.

"Sara! Was soll das? Warum bist du hier?"

"Ähm, na ja… Ich hab noch über ein Jahr Schule zu machen und ich muss noch diesen Aufsatz zu Ende schreiben…"

"Ernsthaft? Du weißt genau, dass ich das nicht gemeint habe. Warum hast du dich entschlossen, dich an mich ran zu hängen?"

Saras Augen wurden groß und auf einmal war sie ganz still.

"Oh.. Na ja… Du hast mir letzte Nacht leid getan und du musstest viel durchmachen hab ich gehört und na ja…" druckste sie herum.

"Und was?", fauchte Christy.

Sara senkte den Blick.

"Meine Schwester hat vor drei Jahren ihr Baby verloren. Sie hat es nie verkraftet und sich das Leben genommen."

In ihren grünen Augen hatten sich Tränen gesammelt und bei ihren letzten Worten liefen sie über. Christy fühlte sich, als hätte ihr jemand in den Magen geboxt. _Verdammter Mist!_ Das war sicher nicht ihre Absicht gewesen.

"Sara... "

Vielleicht war das Mädchen genau das, was sie jetzt brauchte. Sie wäre nicht mehr alleine und hätte jemanden zum reden. Und wenn es Sara glücklich machte?

"Komm, wir sollten uns an den Aufsatz machen. Danach gehen wir den Jungs beim Quidditch zusehen."

Sie nahm Sara an der Hand und zog sie mit sich.

Als Christy es akzeptiert hatte, dass Sara ihr auf Schritt und Tritt folgte, war es erschreckend einfach, mit ihr zusammen zu sein. Ihr unaufhörlicher Redefluss hinderte sie daran, tagsüber trüben Gedanken hinterher zu hängen. Doch die nächtlichen Albträume blieben und raubten ihr zusehends die Kräfte.

Die Tage vergingen wie im Flug und schon bald war es Ende Mai. Jim schrieb ihr jede Woche und versorgte sie mit Storys von zuhause, während sie ihn über die Neuigkeiten in Hogwarts auf dem Laufenden hielt. Das Thema Viktor mied sie sorgfältig auch wenn Jim immer wieder davon anfing. Christy verstand nicht, warum er das tat aber sie ignorierte seine Anspielungen hartnäckig.

An einem wunderschönen Freitagabend hatte Christy es geschafft, Sara zu entkommen und schlenderte alleine über die Landschaft um Hogwarts. Sie war froh, einmal für sich zu sein und in Ruhe über ihr verkorkstes Leben nachzudenken. Am großen See setzte sie sich auf ihren Lieblingsplatz und ließ ihren Blick schweifen. Diese Ruhe war einfach himmlisch. Ein kleines Knacken hinter ihr schreckte sie auf. Sie fuhr herum und blickte auf Lee Jordan, der grinsend näher kam. Unsicher lächelte Christy zurück und wollte sich erheben doch Lees Blick brachte sie dazu, es doch nicht zu tun.

"Hey…", fing er an. "Ich wusste nicht, dass noch jemand diesen Platz für sich entdeckt hat."  
"Ich wusste nicht, dass das dein Platz ist", gab Christy zurück und grinste den dunkelhäutigen Jungen an. Er kam näher und ließ sich neben ihr im Gras nieder. Eine Weile saßen sie schweigend so da. Christy warf immer wieder verstohlene Blicke zu dem dunkelhäutigen Jungen, den sie von den Quidditchspielen als Kommentator kannte. _Verdammt! Warum ist ist der mir noch nie aufgefallen?_ Die Antwort lag auf der Hand: Bisher hatte Lee Jordan immer mit den Weasley Zwillingen zusammen gesteckt und die erweckten ihre Neugier nicht. Wobei ein Dreier mit Zwillingen sicher auch seinen Reiz hätte. Christy bemerkte, wie sie unruhig wurde bei diesem Gedankengang und stand nun doch auf. Lee tat es ihr gleich und als er ihr gegenüberstand, brannte eine Sicherung durch. _Zum Teufel! Warum sollte ich mich nicht ein bisschen amüsieren?_ Sie konnte das Funkeln in seinen Augen sehen und es schoss direkt in ihren Schoß. Sie hatte seit Ostern keinen Sex mehr gehabt. Nur mit Mühe konnte sie ein Stöhnen unterdrücken und ihre Knie fühlten sich an, als bestünden sie aus Wackelpudding. Lee deutete die Situation vollkommen richtig und war mit zwei schnellen Schritten bei ihr. Auch er hatte schon länger keine Frau mehr gehabt. Ehe Christy sich besinnen konnte, lag sie in seinen Armen und sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich. Als sie sich kurz voneinander lösten, glänzten Christys Augen fiebrig und ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich rasch. Lee suchte ihren Blick und seine dunkelbraunen Augen baten um Erlaubnis, die sie ihm zu gern erteilte. Vielleicht würde ein geiles Abenteuer mit dem großen, attraktiven Siebtklässler den knurrenden Viktor aus ihren Gedanken verscheuchen. Sicher vögelte er sich längst durch sämtliche Mädchenschlafzimmer. Der Gedanke ließ sich ihr Herz zusammenziehen und sie schloss für einen Moment die Augen.

Lee nahm sie bei der Hand und zog Christy mit sich auf den verbotenen Wald zu. Einige Schritte vorher bogen sie links ab und standen dann vor dem Quidditchfeld. Er zog seinen Zauberstab.

"Alohomora."

Eine Tür, die sie vorher nicht gesehen hatte, öffnete sich und sie hob überrascht die Augenbrauen.

"Umkleidekabinen", sagte Lee bloß und trat mit ihr hinein. Das ganze Rot und Gold irritierte Christy doch dann fiel ihr ein, dass er zu Gryffindor gehörte. Mit einem weiteren Schlenker seines Zauberstabes erleuchteten einige Kerzenleuchter den Raum. Staunend blickte Christy sich um. Sie hatte sich die Umkleideräume immer deutlich spartanischer vorgestellt doch es war ganz und gar nicht so. Es gab einen Kamin, vor dem mehrere Sessel und eine Ottomane standen, einen Tisch mit Stühlen und natürlich die Spinde mit den Namen der Spieler. Auf dem Boden wuchs scheinbar Gras aber es hatte den Anschein, dass es magisch war denn die Feuchtigkeit der Erde fehlte vollkommen. Lee ließ ihre Hand los, verschloss die Tür und murmelte einige kleine Zauber, die sie vor unerwünschten Besuchern schützen würden bevor er ein Feuer im Kamin entfachte. Fast sofort wurde es kuschelig warm und Christy stellte sich mit ausgestreckten Händen vor die prasselnden und knisternden Flammen.

"Ich werde gleich dafür sorgen, dass dir richtig schön warm wird", flüsterte Lee ihr ins Ohr. Der Lufthauch jagte Christy einen Schauer über den Rücken und ließ sie erbeben. Als Lee seine Arme von hinten um sie legte und sie seine harte Erregung an ihrem Po spürte, war es um sie geschehen. Noch einmal hatte sie Viktors vor Wut verzerrtes Gesicht vor Augen doch sie wischte es beiseite. Das war Geschichte.

Lee kam um sie herum und zog sie an sich. Dann suchte er mit seinem Mund ihre Lippen und seine Zunge begehrte Einlass, den sie ihm sofort gewährte. Christy konnte nicht umhin, sich voll darauf einzulassen. _Bei Merlins Bart, küsst der_ , dachte sie noch ehe sie komplett die Kontrolle fahren ließ. Obwohl sie eigentlich den Ton angab, überließ sie Lee das Kommando. Er löste die Schnalle von ihrem Umhang und warf ihn achtlos beiseite. Dann fuhren seine Hände um sie herum und zogen die Bluse aus de Bund ihres Rockes. Mit einer Hand begann er dann, jeden Knopf sorgfältig zu öffnen, mit der anderen hielt er sie am Rücken fest. Jedes Stückchen Haut, dass er frei legte, bedeckte er mit sanften Küssen. Endlich war auch der letzte offen und Lee streifte ihr die Bluse von den Schultern. Kurz betrachtete er Christys pralle Oberweite, die sich unter ihrem schweren Atem hob und senkte. Dann öffnete er ihren BH und befreite ihre Brüste, deren Nippel sich ihm schon keck entgegen streckten. Und Lee ließ sich nicht lange bitten, er senkte seinen Mund darauf und begann zart an ihnen zu lecken und zu knabbern. Ehe Christy sich versah, hatte Lee sich auf die Knie sinken lassen und machte sich unter ihrem Rock an ihrem Höschen zu schaffen, dass ohnehin schon vollkommen durchgeweicht war von ihren Säften.

Lee wollte jetzt nicht länger warten. Er nahm Christy, die überrascht aufkeuchte, bei den Hüften und setzte sich dann auf einen der Sessel. Sie hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass er seine Hose heruntergelassen hatte. Was er da zwischen den Beinen trug war definitiv nicht zu verachten. Sie brachte sich über ihm in Position und senkte sich dann langsam auf seinen steil aufragenden Schwanz. Ächzend vor Konzentration verleibte sie sich Zentimeter für Zentimeter ein, bis sie ihn schließlich komplett aufgenommen hatte. Dann richtete sie sich auf und begann sich langsam und aufreizend zu bewegen. Dabei hielt sie die Augen geschlossen und massierte mit einer Hand ihre Klitoris. Doch egal, was für eine geile Show sie ihm da gerade bot, Lee hatte keine Geduld mehr. Er packte sie hart an und stieß heftig in sie hinein, was sie mit Lustschreien quittierte, die schnell lauter wurden. Er fickte sie hart und erbarmungslos, bis sie endlich aufgab und sich um ihn herum zusammenzog. Dabei warf sie den Kopf nach hinten und rief schließlich seinen Namen, als sie kam. Ihre Muschi, die seinen Prügel massierte und molk, brachte ihn dazu, ihr nur einen Moment später zu folgen und sich heiß in das Gummi zu ergießen, dass er sich übergezogen hatte. Keuchend sank Christy auf ihm zusammen und ihr Kopf kam auf seiner Brust zum liegen. Als er endlich wieder genug Luft bekam, schob er sie sachte von sich.

"Ich hoffe, du denkst nicht, dass das alles war", sagte er bedeutungsvoll.

"Darauf verlasse ich mich", gab sie zurück.

Einen Augenblick später erhob er sich und kam zu ihr hinüber zur Ottomane, auf der sie sich jetzt aufreizend räkelte, noch immer den Rock ihrer Schuluniform um die Hüften. Sein kleiner Freund begann sich wieder zu rühren doch jetzt konnte er sich beherrschen und würde sich Zeit lassen, um dieses geile, kleine Luder zu genießen.

Langsam fuhr er mit den Fingern über ihre blasse Haut, von den Händen über die Arme und den Achselhöhlen zu ihren Brüsten, die er nur umkreiste um sie heiß zu machen und ihr Verlangen erneut zu wecken. Sie wollte, dass er zupackte und ihre Brustwarzen berührte, die sich schon wieder aufgerichtet hatten. Doch er tat ihr den Gefallen nicht, was sie frustriert aufstöhnen ließ. Christy bewegte ihre Hände, wollte sich selbst berühren doch als er sah, was sie vorhatte, beschwor er einen Seidenschal, mit dem er ihr die Hände über dem Kopf fesselte. Kurz verspürte sie Panik Lee so ausgeliefert zu sein doch als seine talentierten Hände ihre Folter fortsetzten, verschwand die Angst und sie gab sich ihm hin.

Er berührte sie gerade genug, dass sie sich ungeduldig unter ihm zu winden begann, streichelte über ihren Bauch und ihren Venushügel doch da, wo sie ihn haben wollte, berührte er sie nicht.

"Noch nicht, Süße", wisperte er ihr zu als seine Finger weiter wanderten zu den Innenseiten ihrer Oberschenkel. Mittlerweile war sie wieder so feucht, dass ihr Saft begann, aus ihr heraus zu laufen. Als er den Weg, den zuvor seine Hände beschritten hatten jetzt mit seiner Zunge verfolgte, drehte Christy durch. Sie begann an den Fesseln zu zerren, die zu zerreißen drohten, streckte sich ihm entgegen und wimmerte vor Lust und Begierde. Es machte sie schier verrückt, dass er sie so quälte und sie bewegte ihr Becken um ihm zu zeigen, was sie wollte.

"Lee, bitte! Bitte nimm mich endlich", bettelte sie wie von Sinnen. Und endlich spürte sie seinen schon wieder steinharten Schwanz an ihrer Öffnung. Er nahm ihre Beine, legte sie sich über die Schultern und drängte sich dann mit einer einzigen Bewegung in ihre mehr als bereite Pussy. Sie hatte das Gefühl zu bersten und als er sich bewegte, kam sie so heftig, dass sie dachte, sie würde abheben. Lee zögerte keinen Moment und begann sie durch den Orgasmus hindurch zu vögeln. Er stieß mit aller ihm zur Verfügung stehenden Macht in sie, wieder und wieder. Christy kam ihm entgegen, sie stöhnte und schrie und als ihr dritter Orgasmus sie überrollte ließ auch Lee los. Ehe sein Schwanz vollkommen erschlaffte, zog er ihn aus ihr raus und streifte das Gummi ab. Er knotete es zusammen und stopfte es zusammen mit dem anderen in eine kleine Tüte, die er in seinen Umhang steckte.

"Wir lassen besser keine Beweise rumliegen."

Christy war noch vollkommen außer Puste als Lee bereits komplett angezogen vor ihr stand. Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie sanft auf den Mund.

"Das müssen wir unbedingt wiederholen", sagte er zu ihr und löste dann die Zauber von der Tür ehe er verschwand.

Christy setzte sich auf und stütze den Kopf in ihre Hände. Ohne dass sie es wollte, liefen ihr die Tränen über die Wangen. Schließlich sammelte sie ihre Kleider ein, zog sich an und verließ die Umkleide. Auf dem Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum konnte sie sich soweit beruhigen, dass sie wieder einigermaßen vorzeigbar aussah. Doch Sara würde sie sofort durchschauen, soviel war klar. Zu Christys Entsetzen saß diese auch am Feuer und grinste sie wissend an.

"Ich will alles wissen", begrüßte Sara sie.

"Was denn", fragte Christy unschuldig.

"Ich habe euch gesehen, du Wahnsinnige! Was, wenn die Umbridge euch gesehen hätte? Bei ihren Vorstellungen von Moral wärt ihr achtkantig von der Schule geflogen! Ausserdem siehst du ziemlich derangiert aus, meine Liebe!"

Christy grinste verlegen und setzte sich dann neben Sara auf das kleine Sofa.

Eine halbe Stunde später war Sara bestens im Bilde und sie war nicht gerade begeistert. "Christy, bist du sicher, dass du das Richtige getan hast? Was ist mit… mit Viktor", fragte sie unsicher. Christy hörte den leisen Vorwurf in der Stimme ihrer Freundin.

"Viktor hätte mich um ein Haar unter meinem eigenen Dach mit dieser Schlampe Cleo betrogen! Sie hatte seinen Schwanz schon im Mund! Und als ob das noch nicht genug wäre, hat er nicht einmal versucht, mit mir zu reden. Nein. Er hat mich lieber flachgelegt. Scheinbar geht es bei ihm immer nur um Sex. Und ich bin ohne ihn besser dran. Ich hab genug seinetwegen gelitten!"

"Christy… Hör auf. Wie kannst du dich selbst so belügen? Ich höre dich nachts. Wenn du nicht schreiend und weinend aufwachst, sagst du seinen Namen. Immer und immer wieder." Saras Stimme war nurmehr ein Flüstern doch sie sah Christy fest in die Augen.

"Ich verstehe dich, ich vermisse meinen Jacob auch sehr und ich könnte auch alles anspringen, was nicht bei drei auf den Bäumen ist. Aber ich weiß, wo ich hingehöre. Ich weiß, du hast Schluss mit Viktor gemacht. Und es ist okay, dass du mit einem anderen zusammen warst. Aber überleg dir, was du willst."

Christy stiegen erneut Tränen in die Augen, als sie in Saras blickte und die ehrliche Besorgnis darin entdeckte.

"Sara… Ich will einfach nicht mehr leiden. Hast du eine Ahnung, wie weh es getan hat und immer noch tut, dass Viktor mich verlassen hat, als ich ihn am dringendsten gebraucht hätte. Ja, du hast Recht ich liebe ihn noch immer. Aber ich will das nicht mehr, ich will einfach wieder ein normales Leben führen!"

Sara antwortete nicht, sie beugte sich vor und nahm Christy in die Arme. Sie hielt sie einfach nur fest, als das leise Weinen in ein heftiges Schluchzen überging und schließlich nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit abebbte.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Christy vollkommen gerädert auf. Trotz des Schlaftranks, den Sara ihr heimlich besorgt hatte, war es keine gute Nacht gewesen. Die Mädchen aus ihrem Schlafsaal waren schon längst beim Frühstück also setzte Christy sich an den Schreibtisch und schrieb an Jim. Vielleicht konnte er ihr wieder einmal helfen. SIe erzählte ihm alles. Alle schmutzigen Details über Lee Jordan und auch, was Sara ihr gesagt hatte. Noch immer wollte sie Viktor nicht wieder sehen doch ihre Entschlossenheit hatte Risse bekommen.

In der kommenden Woche versuchte sie, Lee soweit es irgendwie möglich war, aus dem Weg zu gehen doch am Donnerstag brach in der Schule erneut ein Tumult aus nachdem Dolores Umbridge verschwunden war. In diesem Chaos schaffte Lee es, Christy im Korridor vor einer kleinen Nische abzufangen und dank seiner Überredungskünsten wurde sie schwach. Er öffnete nur seinen Reißverschluss und schob ihren Slip unter dem Rock zur Seite bevor er sich in ihr versenkte. Dann hob er sie an und fickte sie gnadenlos gegen die Wand gedrückt. Doch es war nicht so erfüllend wie beim ersten Mal, Christy war mit den Gedanken ganz woanders. Als sie sich schließlich schwitzend und keuchend voneinander lösten, machte Christy sich zurecht und verschwand ohne ein Wort in den Ravenclawturm. Dort verkroch sie sich sofort in ihr Bett und stellte sich schlafend, als Sara nach ihr sah. Sie wollte jetzt nicht reden.

Endlich war der letzte Schultag gelaufen und am Samstagmorgen war Christy eine der letzten im Schlafsaal. Bei ihr war nur noch Sara, die ihr half, ihre letzten Sachen für die Ferien zu packen. Sie sprachen nicht viel und Christy war froh darüber. Sie war immer noch in Gedanken versunken, als sie die Kutsche bestiegen, die sie nach Hogsmeade zum Bahnhof bringen würde. Es war ein strahlender, warmer Sommertag und Christy trug eines ihrer liebsten Sommerkleider. Trotzdem fühlte sie sich nicht besonders wohl und war froh, als sie in den weichen Sitz im Zug fallen lassen konnte. Sara sagte fast kein Wort und wenn Christy nicht so sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt gewesen wäre, hätte sie es merkwürdig gefunden. Doch so verlief die gesamte Zugfahrt ziemlich ruhig und als die rote Lok in Kings Cross einlief, umarmten die beiden ungleichen Mädchen sich herzlich.

"Oh verdammt! Sara, fast hätte ich etwas vergessen! Am 05.07. feiere ich meinen Geburtstag und weihe meine neue Wohnung in London ein. Bring Jacob mit! Ich schicke dir die Adresse, okay?"

"Gerne!"

Sara hatte ihren Freund längst auf dem Bahnsteig entdeckt und drängte sich eilig durch die Schüler, die aus dem Zug quollen. Lächelnd blickte Christy ihr nach, nahm ihren großen Koffer und stieg ebenfalls aus dem Zug auf das Bahngleis, wo sie schon von Jim erwartet wurde.


	22. Chapter 22

Die nächsten zwei Tage saß Viktor wie auf Kohlen und wartete auf eine Antwort von Jim. Notfalls müsste er es alleine schaffen, Christy zurückzugewinnen aber der Einfluss, den ein bester Freund haben konnte, war nicht zu unterschätzen also hoffte er inständig, dass Jim mitmachen würde.

Am Donnerstag kam dann endlich der ersehnte Brief von Jim. Allerdings musste Viktor noch ein wenig warten, bis die Jungs aus seinem Schlafsaal sich in den Gemeinschaftsraum verkrümelten denn er wollte Ruhe haben, wenn er den Brief las.

"Kommst du nicht mit, Viktor?", fragte ihn Silvan, einer seiner Jungs, mit dem er schon seit Schulbeginn ein Zimmer teilte und der auch mit ihm gemeinsam Quidditch spielte.

"Nein, heute nicht. Ich muss noch ein bisschen lernen."

"Wer bist du und was hast du mit Viktor gemacht?", fragte er spöttisch und kam misstrauisch dreinblickend auf ihn zu.

"Verpiss dich, Bruder. Ich brauche einfach ein bisschen Zeit für mich."

"Sag doch gleich, dass du dir wegen Christy einen runterholen musst! Für sowas habe ich doch immer Verständnis", erwiderte er lachend und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. Viktor warf ein Kissen nach ihm und Silvan kicherte albern wie ein Mädchen, als er endlich abzog und die Tür hinter sich schloss. _Idiot!_ dachte Viktor, musste aber auch lachen. Er mochte die alte Nervensäge sehr und sie hatten auch schon das ein oder andere gemeinsame sexuelle Abenteuer hinter sich. Er war auch bei dem Vierer mit Kalina dabei gewesen. Aber jetzt gerade wollte er einfach seine Ruhe haben.

Als er nichts mehr von den anderen Jungs hörte, nahm er den Brief und setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch. Er hielt kurz inne, weil er Angst davor hatte, was drin stehen könnte aber dann schalt er sich innerlich einen Narren und ergriff den Brieföffner.

 _Hey Viktor,_

 _ich muss zugeben, dass ich als erstes mit dem Gedanken gespielt habe, deinen Brief zum Arschabwischen zu nutzen aber dachte mir dann, dass mir mein Hintern dafür zu fein ist und habe mich dazu herabgelassen, ihn doch zu lesen._

 _Ich muss gestehen, dass ich ziemlich hin und her gerissen bin. Immerhin bittest du mich darum, meine beste Freundin zu hintergehen. Aber wenn ich eines weiß, dann, dass du Christy wirklich sehr liebst und sie dich ebenfalls, auch wenn sie das vehement abstreitet und so tut, als wäre sie bereits über dich hinweg._

 _Und deshalb habe ich mich nach Absprache mit Max dafür entschieden, dir trotzdem zu helfen. Denn Christys Glück liegt mir sehr am Herzen und ihr beiden passt einfach perfekt zusammen, vor allem wenn man nach eurer Aktivität was Bettsport betrifft gehen kann. Nein, Spaß beiseite._

 _Ich glaube, dass ihr beide wirklich eine gemeinsame Zukunft verdient habt auch oder gerade wegen allem, was ihr gemeinsam erleiden und durchstehen musstet. Daher sind wir zu allen Schandtaten bereit, um Projekt "VVC" zum Erfolg zu führen._

 _Aber zuerst einmal möchte ich dir ein kleines Update geben. Christys Eltern haben ihr doch tatsächlich eine Wohnung gekauft! Und das schon kurz nach den Ereignissen nach dem Silvesterball. Ich hätte es ja nie für möglich gehalten, aber die beiden sind doch nicht so eiskalte Arschlöcher wie ich immer dachte. Selbst an ein Zimmer für den kleinen Jasper hatten sie gedacht…_

 _Auf jeden Fall ist die Wohnung mittlerweile so gut wie fertig renoviert und eingerichtet und bereit für den Einzug. Christy hat am 05. Juli Geburtstag. Sie hat für den Abend eine kleine Geburtstags-/Einweihungsfeier geplant und da das ein Freitagabend ist, habe ich da sogar frei und kann mit Max ebenfalls dazu kommen._

 _Und ich fände es höchst interessant, wenn du zuuuuufälligerweise ebenfalls auf der Party erscheinen würdest, und die gute Eiskönigin ein bisschen zum Feuerspeien bringst._

 _Da wir uns mehrmals in der Woche schreiben, werde ich dich auch regelmäßig auf dem Laufenden halten und dich über alle Neuigkeiten bezüglich Christy informieren, die für dich relevant sein könnten._

 _Dann auf ein gutes Gelingen!_

 _Jim 007_

Ein ganzer Berg fiel Viktor vor Erleichterung vom Herzen und das erste Mal seit fast zwei Wochen sah er der Zukunft wieder optimistischer entgegen.

Er schrieb Jim kurz zurück.

 _Hey Jim,_

 _du weißt gar nicht, wie froh ich bin, dass ihr beide mir zur Seite steht. Wir lesen uns._

 _Viele Grüße_

 _Viktor_

 _P.S. Was bedeutet VVC?_

Jims knappe Antwort darauf lautete:

 _Na, selbstverständlich "Viktor vögelt Christy"_

In den nächsten Wochen vergrub Viktor sich zwischen seinen Schulbüchern und er war froh, wenn er am Wochenende mal Quidditch spielen konnte, um sich von Christy abzulenken. Schwer wurde es immer, wenn er Post von Jim bekam oder ihm schrieb.

Die diversen Abschlussprüfungen kamen und gingen und da er noch nie in seinem Leben so intensiv und viel gelernt hatte, schloss er sie alle mit Bravour ab. Er war vorher auch kein schlechter Schüler gewesen aber es hatte ihm immer ein bisschen an Ernsthaftigkeit gefehlt, da er auch gut war, ohne großartig zu lernen. Aber er war tatsächlich ziemlich zufrieden mit sich, als er am Tag der Zeugnisse einen Gesamtdurchschnitt von einem glatten A hatte. Seine Mutter platzte fast vor Stolz, als sie ihn nach der Vergabe der Zeugnisse fest in die Arme schloss.

Am Abend fand dann im Vereinshaus seiner Quidditchmannschaft eine riesige Party statt und der Alkohol floss in Strömen. Das erste Mal seit Wochen ließ Viktor sich mal wieder richtig gehen und feierte lautstark mit seinen Kumpels. Er war schon ziemlich dicht, als er spürte, wie jemand ihn von hinten umarmte und ihm an den Schwanz ging. Leicht schwankend drehte er sich um.

„Kalina, was machsen du hier?", lallte er.

„Ich dachte, jetzt wo du wieder zu haben bist, möchtest du vielleicht unsere kleine Liaison wieder aufnehmen?" Sie leckte sich lasziv über die Lippen.

„Kalina, des is glaubeich keine so gute Idee..."

„Ach komm schon, Viktor. Silvan wäre auch mit von der Partie", schnurrte sie und begann, durch seine Hose hindurch seinen Schwanz zu reiben, der ausgehungert wie er war innerhalb von Sekunden prall und hart gegen die Knöpfe seiner Hose drückte. Viktor schaute über ihren Kopf hinweg mitten in Silvans Gesicht, auf dem sich ein fettes Grinsen breit gemacht hatte. Silvan stellte sich direkt hinter Kalina und begann, sich im Takt der Musik an ihrem Hintern zu reiben. Kalina zog ihn näher an sich heran und rieb sich ihrerseits an ihm. _Oh_ _Gott, diese Schlampe ist echt heiß!_

Christy war vollkommen aus seinem Hirn verschwunden und als Silvan Kalina an die Hand nahm, um sie nach oben zu ziehen, und diese dann Viktors Hand ergriff, dachte er sich nur noch _Warum eigentlich nicht?_ Sie gingen ins Billardzimmer und scheuchten ein knutschendes Pärchen raus, bevor sie die Tür hinter sich schlossen und den Raum mit einem Zauber nach außen hin verriegelten.

Kaum waren sie ungestört, als sie sich auch schon ihrer Klamotten entledigten und dann gab es nur noch das Gefühl von Lippen auf Lippen, Fleisch an Fleisch und Lippen auf Fleisch. Während Viktor hinter Kalina stand, ihre Brüste umfasste und ihren Kopf zu sich umdrehte, um sie zu küssen, war Silvan ein Stockwerk tiefer zugange und leckte ihre Möse. Kalina stöhnte und krallte ihre Hände in seine Haare. Viktor kam etwas um sie herum und begann ihre linke Brustwarze zu lecken während er mit der anderen Hand weiter ihren anderen Nippel stimulierte. Halt suchend klammerte sie sich mit einer Hand in Viktors Schulter, während die andere noch immer in Silvans Haaren vergraben war. Ihr erster Orgasmus ließ nicht lange auf sich warten und sie zuckte stöhnend an Silvans Mund.

Als Silvan wieder auftauchte, glänzte sein Mund von ihren Säften und er leckte sie sich genüsslich ab. Viktors Schwanz zuckte heftig vor Begierde und er schnappte sich die noch immer etwas weggetretene Kalina und trug sie zur Couch. Er platzierte sie so, dass sie auf der Couch kniete und ihre Hände auf der Rückenlehne abstützen konnte und dann bedeutete er Silvan, hinter sie zu treten. Das ließ dieser sich nicht zweimal sagen, schnappte sich schnell ein Kondom aus seiner Hosentasche und zog es über, um dann langsam und genüsslich in Kalinas Möse einzudringen. Viktor stellte sich indes hinter die Rückenlehne des Sofas und hielt Kalina seinen Schwanz an die Lippen. Begierig nahm sie ihn in den Mund. _Verdammt fühlte das sich gut an!_ Es war schon viel zu lange her, dass er einen geblasen bekommen hatte. Kurz kam ihm Christy in den Sinn aber er war viel zu abgelenkt von dem leckenden und saugenden Gefühl an seinem Schwanz und er umklammerte Kalinas Kopf und fickte ihren Mund so hart, wie sein Freund ihre Muschi fickte. Silvan griff um sie herum und begann ihren Kitzler zu massieren und kurz darauf schrie sie ihren Orgasmus gegen Viktors Schwanz der sich zusammenreißen musste, um nicht auch schon zu kommen obwohl er der kleinen Schlampe gerne in den Mund gespritzt hätte.

Sicherheitshalber zog er sich aus ihr zurück auch wenn sie dagegen protestierte.

„Keine Angst, Süße, ich stopf' dir schon noch deine Löcher". An Silvan gewendet sagte er: „Hast du noch eins?"

„Eins? Mach mal noch ne Null hinten dran."

Viktor grinste und bediente sich ebenfalls an Silvans Gummis da er eigentlich nicht damit gerechnet hatte, heute welche zu benötigen. Zum Glück hatte Silvan immer welche in mehreren Größen dabei, so dass auch eins in XL darunter war. Er streifte es über und bedeutete Silvan, sich aus Kalina herauszuziehen. Dann setzte er sich mit steil aufragendem Schwanz auf die Couch.

„Los, rauf mit dir", befahl er ihr und sie ließ sich freudig auf ihn sinken, hatte allerdings ein bisschen mit seiner Dicke zu kämpfen. Doch sie passte sich schnell an und bald schon glitt er problemlos in sie rein.

Er legte seinen Kopf auf die Rückenlehne der Couch und genoss das Gefühl, endlich mal wieder in einer Muschi zu stecken. Er packte sie an den Hüften, drückte sie hart auf sich herab und sie gab ihm, was er brauchte. Silvan machte sich unterdes an ihrem Hintertürchen zu schaffen und spuckte drauf, um sich den Zugang zu erleichtern. Allerdings war es noch nicht genug und er forderte Viktor auf, sich kurz aus ihr zurückzuziehen. Sie wimmerte, aber als sie wieder einen Schwanz in sich spürte, machte sie einfach weiter mit ihren Bewegungen. Immer wieder steckte Silvan seinen Schwanz in ihre Möse, während Viktor sich selbst mit seiner Hand berührte, um schön steif zu bleiben. Silvan holte sich Kalinas Feuchtigkeit und verrieb sie an ihrer Rosette bis sie sich endlich nass glänzend für ihn öffnete und er langsam in sie eindrang. Auf sein Nicken hin steckte Viktor seinen Schwanz wieder in ihre triefende Höhle und begann sich ebenfalls in ihr zu bewegen. Kalina explodierte, kaum, dass die beiden angefangen hatten, sich in ihr zu bewegen. Der doppelten Invasion war sie nicht gewachsen.

Das Gefühl, sie um sich zucken zu spüren, während er Silvans Schwanz nur durch eine dünne Wand getrennt an seinem reiben spürte, war der Wahnsinn und es dauerte nicht lange, bis Viktor seinen Orgasmus heranrollen spürte. Er unterdrückte seinen Samenerguss als er kam und hielt kurz inne bis die Wogen sich beruhigten und er weiter machen konnte. Ihre Brüste wippten vor ihm und er saugte an ihnen, knetete sie während Silvan erneut ihre Klit stimulierte. Ihr nächster Orgasmus rollte über sie und als sie durch ihn durch war, nickten die beiden Männer sich zu.

Silvan zog sich aus ihr heraus und hob sie von Viktor hinunter. Er holte sich schnell ein frisches Kondom und zog es über bevor er Viktors Platz einnahm und sich wieder ihrem Hauptloch widmete. Viktor beugte sich über sie und küsste sie tief, während sie begann, seinen Freund zu reiten und trat dann hinter sie, um auch in den Genuss ihres Arsches zu kommen. Silvan hatte sie gut auf ihn vorbereitet denn er passierte ohne Probleme ihren Schließmuskel und legte direkt los. Hart fickte er sie in den Hintern und sie kam jedem seiner Stöße begeistert entgegen. Silvan und er fanden ihren Rhythmus und stießen abwechselnd in sie rein.

Kalina kam schon wieder und schrie ihre Lust heraus. Mit einer Hand packte Viktor ihre lange braune Mähne und riss grob daran während er mit der anderen Hand begann er, auf ihren Hintern zu schlagen, was sie wahnsinnig werden ließ. Hart stieß sie gegen die beiden Schwänze in ihr und jetzt fickten sie sie nicht mehr mit abwechselnden Stößen sondern gleichzeitig. Sein nächster Orgasmus bahnte sich an und er wusste, dass auch Silvan fast so weit war. Als Kalina ihren letzten Höhepunkt für diese Nacht bekam, ließen sie beide auch los und spritzten endlich ab.

Erschöpft ließ Viktor sich kurz darauf aus ihr herausgleiten, zog das Kondom von seinem langsam erschlaffenden Schwanz und warf es zugeknotet einfach auf den Boden. Er ließ sich neben Silvan auf die Couch fallen und legte einen Arm über die Augen. Kurze Zeit später taten der Alkohol und der Sex ihre Wirkung und er schlief ein.

Als Viktor etwa zwei Stunden später wach wurde, weil er fror und mal dringend pinkeln musste, saß Kalina immer noch auf Silvans Schoß und schnarchte leise. Dieser war auch immer noch total weggetreten. So langsam war der Alkohol abgebaut und Viktor wurde jetzt erst so richtig bewusst, was er da getan hatte. Stöhnend vergrub er sein Gesicht in seinen Händen doch es half nichts. Er konnte es nicht ungeschehen machen und musste sich eingestehen, dass er das auch gar nicht unbedingt wollte.

Wer gab ihm die Garantie, dass er jemals wieder mit Christy zusammenkommen würde? Woher sollte er wissen, ob sie sich nicht schon längst einen anderen Typen geangelt hatte und fröhlich auf seinem Schwanz Cowgirl spielte? Jim hatte zwar nichts in der Hinsicht geschrieben aber es könnte ja sein, dass sie es ihm entweder gar nicht geschrieben hatte, denn immerhin wurde die Post ja immer noch von der Umbridge überwacht oder Jim sah einfach keine Notwendigkeit darin, es ihm zu sagen. Er hatte ja gemeint, dass er ihm nur Dinge erzählen würde, die für seine Mission von Bedeutung sein würden. Und wenn sich da nicht etwas Ernstes mit irgendeinem Kerl anbahnte, war das keine wirkliche Gefährdung für seine Pläne.

Seufzend erhob er sich, sammelte seine Klamotten zusammen und zog sich an. Dann hob er noch sein benutztes Kondom auf und warf es in einen Mülleimer. Als er aus dem Billardzimmer trat, war die Party unten noch immer in vollem Gange aber obwohl ein paar seiner Kumpels ihn riefen und auch einige Mädchen sich anschlossen als er herunterkam, winkte er nur müde ab und verließ das Vereinshaus.

Die frische Luft tat ihm gut und vertrieb die letzten Alkoholschwaden. An einen Baum gestützt erleichterte er sich schnell, apparierte dann in die Nähe von Durmstrang und lief das letzte Stück zur Schule hinauf. Oben in seinem Schlafsaal angekommen zog er sich aus, schnappte sich eine Pyjamahose, zog sie an und ließ sich aufs Bett plumpsen. Er vertrieb jegliche Gedanken an Christy, die sich ihm aufdrängen wollten und fiel schon bald in einen Tiefschlaf.

Der Kater am nächsten Morgen war grauenvoll. Er hatte schon lange nicht mehr so viel Alkohol getrunken und ärgerte sich, dass er sich so gehen lassen hatte. Er mochte es nicht, die Kontrolle zu verlieren und Alkohol war immer ein ziemlich sicherer Weg dahin. In dem Bett neben seinem lag Silvan, der irgendwann offensichtlich auch noch den Weg zurück gefunden hatte, und schnarchte lautstark.

Im nüchternen Licht des Morgens betrachtet hätte er sich am liebsten geohrfeigt für die letzte Nacht. Sie war ohne Zweifel extrem heiß gewesen. Aber er beschloss, dass dies das letzte Mal war, dass er eine Frau mit einem anderen Mann geteilt hatte, denn die einzige Frau, mit der er in Zukunft nur noch schlafen würde, sofern er sie denn wieder zurückgewinnen könnte, war Christy und die würde er mit niemandem teilen. Diese Nacht war ein einmaliger Ausrutscher gewesen.

Heute war es zeit, Abschied zu nehmen von der Schule, die für ihn in den letzten sieben Jahren ein zweites Zuhause gewesen war. Er hatte während dieser Jahre hier sehr viel mehr Zeit verbracht als bei seiner Mutter zu Hause und er wurde etwas sentimental. Ein wenig wehmütig packte er seine Sachen ein. Dieses Mal würden auch die ganzen Kleinigkeiten, die sich im Laufe der Jahre angesammelt hatten, ihren Weg nach Hause antreten. In Gedanken ließ er die Schulzeit hier Revue passieren und dachte an die vielen guten Momente, an die weniger guten, an die langweiligen, die aufregenden, die heißen und er musste gestehen, dass er es vermissen würde.

Mit dem Abgang von der Schule war seine Kindheit endgültig Vergangenheit und ihm fehlte ein wenig das Gefühl der Sicherheit, welches er immer gehabt hatte, wenn es in die Sommerferien ging, denn er hatte immer gewusst, dass er nach den Ferien wieder hierher zurückkehren würde. Doch nun lag seine Zukunft im Ungewissen.

Als er fertig war, ließ er sein Gepäck erst einmal noch stehen und schlenderte ein letztes Mal durch Durmstrang. Als er zurück in seinen Schlafsaal kam, war Silvan gerade aufgewacht und saß mit dem Kopf in den Händen gestützt stöhnend auf dem Bett.

"Na, Sonnenschein, ausgeschlafen?", witzelte Viktor.

"Ach, halt doch die Schnauze", brummte Silvan.

"Dir auch einen wunderschönen guten Morgen!"

"Wieso geht es dir nicht so scheiße wie mir?", fragte Silvan als er blinzelnd zu Viktor aufblickte.

"Oh, das tut es durchaus auch. Aber ich bin nach unserem netten kleinen Dreier auch direkt hierher und schlafen gegangen. Du warst um sechs Uhr heute morgen immer noch nicht da, also vermute ich mal, dass du noch ein bisschen länger gefeiert hast", erwiderte Viktor augenzwinkernd.

"Scheiße, ja, das war echt ne heiße Nummer! Hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich dich noch mal dazu bekomme, mit mir zusammen ein Mädel flachzulegen. Heißt das, du bist jetzt endlich über Christy hinweg?"

"Nein, heißt es nicht. Sieh das als eine Art Abschiedsgeschenk, denn das wird nie wieder vorkommen."

"Ach, komm schon, Viktor! Wir wissen beide, dass du nicht für Monogamie geschaffen bist. Gib doch wenigstens zu, dass die letzte Nacht einfach nur geil war! Und willst du mir ernsthaft erzählen, dass wenn ich dir Kalina jetzt nackt hierher holen würde, du ihr nicht direkt wieder deinen Schwanz in irgendein Loch stecken würdest?"

"Ja, die Nacht war verdammt geil. Und nein, ich würde sie nicht nochmal ficken, selbst wenn sie jetzt nackt vor mir auf die Knie gehen würde um meinen Schwanz zu lutschen. Durch den Alkohol bin ich schwach geworden und habe mein Ziel vorübergehend aus den Augen verloren. Aber die Zeiten der Besäufnisse und Orgien sind vorbei. Wer weiß schon, wo es uns überall hinweht, nachdem wir jetzt fertig sind mit der Schule. Wer weiß, ob _wir beide_ uns überhaupt jemals noch mal wieder sehen werden. Wir hatten eine verdammt gute Zeit gemeinsam, mein Freund, aber ab heute sind wir endgültig keine Kinder mehr."

Silvan stand schwankend auf.

"Scheiße, Mann, jetzt werde ich gerade echt ein bisschen sentimental. Lass dich drücken, Bruder."

Und das tat Viktor. Als sie sich aus ihrer Umarmung lösten, sagte Silvan:

"Schick mir ab und zu mal eine Eule und lass mich wissen, wie es mit dir und Miss Perfect ausgegangen ist, okay?"

"Klar, werde ich machen. Und solltest du irgendwann deine bessere Hälfte finden, schreib mir auch mal, damit ich mich dann darüber lustig machen kann, wie weich du durch die Liebe geworden bist."

"Verpiss dich endlich, du Weichei!", rief Silvan und warf ein Kissen nach Viktor. Er fing es ab und schleuderte es kräftig zurück, so dass Silvan rückwärts stolperte und zurück auf sein Bett plumpste.

"Ich werde dich auch vermissen, Saftsack."

Die beiden grinsten sich noch einmal an und dann nahm Viktor seine Sachen und lief das letzte Mal in seinem Leben durch die Tore von Durmstrang.


	23. Chapter 23

Als Viktor nach Hause kam, wurde er von seiner Mutter so stürmisch begrüßt, als hätten sie sich wochenlang nicht gesehen und nicht erst gestern Mittag. Lachend nahm er sie in die Arme und brachte dann seine Sachen auf sein Zimmer.

Später am Abend schrieb er Jim einen Brief, in dem er ihm von seinem Fehltritt in der letzten Nacht erzählte. Er wusste nicht, warum er das tat, denn immerhin bestand das Risiko, dass Jim ihn nun nicht weiter unterstützen würde nach so einer Aktion. Aber er hatte das Gefühl dass er ihm das schuldig war, ehrlich zu sein.

Jims Antwort ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Sonntag Mittag kam Noodles angeflogen und brachte ihm eine Brief.

 _Viktor, du alter Hurenbock!_

 _Wie konntest du das bloß tun? Ich bin sowas von enttäuscht von dir! Das hätte ich dir niemals zugetraut. Ich dachte, wir wären mittlerweile so gut befreundet, dass du uns wenigstens hättest zuschauen lassen!_

 _Warte mal! Bitte was?!_ Viktor schüttelte den Kopf und las dann weiter.

 _Dein Freund Silvan scheint ja ziemlich aufgeschlossen zu sein. Wer weiß, vielleicht hätte er uns sogar mitmachen lassen? Und Max und ich hätten auch nichts dagegen, dich mal gemeinsam zu vernaschen._

Sag mal, war Jim jetzt total durchgedreht? Viktor wusste nicht, ob er lachen oder schreiend in die Berge laufen sollte. Aber er entschied sich dann doch dazu, erst einmal weiterzulesen.

 _Oh Mann, wie gerne würde ich jetzt dein Gesicht sehen. Max und ich lachen uns gerade schlapp bei der Vorstellung, wie du auf diesen Brief hinab starrst und überlegst, ob du die Flucht ergreifen sollst._

 _Sorry, aber wir konnten nicht anders. Wir mussten dich einfach ein bisschen auf den Arm nehmen. Ein bisschen Strafe muss ja sein._

 _Natürlich finde ich es nicht super toll, dass du einfach mit einer anderen Frau geschlafen hast, aber hey, ich war auch mal jung und Single und habe alles gevögelt, was nicht bei drei auf den Bäumen war. Und selbst dann habe ich noch geschüttelt._

 _Aber genaugenommen hast du Christy nicht betrogen, denn immerhin hat sie ja mit dir Schluss gemacht und es steht dir frei, deinen Schlingel in jedes Loch zu stecken, das du begehrst. Aber ich verstehe deinen inneren Konflikt und kann dich beruhigen. Das mit Kalina war eine rein körperliche Angelegenheit und noch dazu hat der Alkohol ja eine gewisse Rolle dabei gespielt. Also entspann dich mal wieder._

 _Eigentlich hatte ich nicht vor, dir davon zu erzählen, denn ich bin ursprünglich davon ausgegangen, dass es nicht relevant für deine Mission ist und außerdem missbrauche ich damit Christys Vertrauen noch mehr aber ich erzähle es dir trotzdem:_

 _Christy hat Anfang des Monats zwei Mal mit einem Typen auf Hogwarts gepennt. Das erste Mal schien es ganz gut gewesen zu sein aber das zweite Mal war schon echt nicht mehr das Gelbe vom Ei und das restliche Schuljahr ist sie ihm aus dem Weg gegangen und auch er hat keine Anstalten mehr gemacht, noch mal mit ihr eine Nummer zu schieben._

 _Der Grund, oder besser gesagt, die Gründe, warum ich dir davon erzähle sind folgende:_

 _Zum einen, möchte ich dein schlechtes Gewissen ein wenig beruhigen, denn auch Christy hat mit jemand anderem geschlafen und das sogar ganz ohne Alkoholeinfluss._

 _Der andere, für mich noch viel wichtigere, Grund ist aber, dass es im Endeffekt für sie scheiße war und sie keinen Wert mehr darauf gelegt hat, das Ganze ein drittes Mal zu wiederholen. Und soll ich dir sagen, warum? Weil du sie mit deinem dicken Schwanz (den wir zu gerne mal im Arsch hätten, stimmt's Max ^^) verdorben hast für die anderen Normalschwanzos und sie dich vermutlich immer noch liebt auch wenn sie das selbst vor mir nicht zugeben würde. Du musst es ihr echt ziemlich gut besorgen, wenn du sie so von dir abhängig gemacht hast._

 _Scheiße, Mann, bei dem Gedanken daran wie du sie vögelst, wird Max gleich schon wieder ranmüssen..._

 _Aber um es hier jetzt mal schnell zu einem Ende zu bringen, denn mit zuckendem Schwanz schreibt es sich nicht so leicht: am 05.07. hat Christy ja Geburtstag und wie ich dir schon geschrieben habe, feiert sie das in Kombination mit ihrer Einweihungsparty für die Wohnung. Ich habe mir überlegt, ob du später, wenn ich sie schon ordentlich abgefüllt habe, dazu kommst und ihr den Verstand rausvögelst, damit sie endlich mal wieder checkt, dass sie dich braucht und nicht irgend so einen anderen Idioten, der sie verlässt, kaum dass er seine schlappe Nudel aus ihr rausgezogen hat._

 _Du könntest an dem Abend dann erst einmal bei uns bleiben, bis ich dir eine Nachricht schicke. Was hältst du davon?_

 _Ich muss dann jetzt mal aufhören._

 _Mach's gut_

 _Jim_

 _Maaaaaax, wo bist duuuu?_

Viktor schüttelte erneut den Kopf. Der Typ hatte echt gewaltig einen an der Waffel. Aber er liebte die beiden für ihren schrägen und sehr sexlastigen Humor. Männer untereinander verstanden sich nunmal auf einer ganz anderen Ebene. Wer hätte gedacht, dass er irgendwann mal ein schwules Pärchen zu seinen besten Freunden zählen würde.

So, so, Jim wollte ihm also eine Türe öffnen, um Christy wieder sehen und eventuell sogar ins Bett bekommen zu können? Der Plan war ziemlich wahnwitzig aber warum nicht? Er hatte zwar keine Ahnung, wie Jim das dann am nächsten Tag vor Christy rechtfertigen wollte aber wenn er das von sich aus anbot, sollte das nicht sein Problem sein.

Endlich gab es wieder einen Lichtblick. Viktor schrieb schnell ein paar Zeilen, um Jim zu sagen, dass er dabei wäre und fragte, wie er sich das weitere Vorgehen vorstelle. Dann band er Noodles den Brief an den Fuß und schickte ihn mit einem Cracker im Schnabel wieder nach Hause.

Die nächsten Tage saß Viktor auf glühenden Kohlen. Er war so aufgeregt und hoffte, dass diese Aktion nicht wieder völlig nach hinten losgehen würde. Was war, wenn Christy ihn wirklich nicht mehr zurück wollte? Jim hatte ihm während der letzten Monate mehrfach geschrieben, dass sie, wann immer die Sprache auf ihn, Viktor, fiel, abblockte. Vielleicht war sie wirklich über ihn hinweg. Und stolz wie sie war, würde sie ihm die Vorfälle bei der Gala vermutlich auch noch bis in alle Ewigkeit vorhalten und ihn deshalb selbst stockbesoffen noch mit einem gewaltigen Fußtritt aus ihrer Wohnung treten.

Aber er konnte sich diese Gelegenheit nicht entgehen lassen. An ihrem Geburtstag würden es fast drei Monate her sein, seit sie sich das letzt Mal gesehen hatten. Wenn er nicht langsam wieder präsenter für sie wurde, würde sie vielleicht tatsächlich über ihn hinweg sein und wer weiß, wem sie noch begegnen würde. Sie war eine bildhübsche, junge, selbstständige Frau, jetzt sogar noch mit eigener Wohnung, und hatte zwei Monate Zeit, um die Sau rauszulassen. Da könnte es eine Menge Ablenkung geben und Christy war vor ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit ja auch nicht gerade ein Kind von Traurigkeit gewesen. Allerhöchste Eisenbahn also, dass sie daran erinnert wurde, zu wem sie eigentlich gehörte.

Am Montag schrieb er einen Brief an Dumbledore, der zum Glück nach den schrecklichen Vorkommnissen im Zaubereiministerium wieder als Schulleiter eingesetzt worden war.

Bisher war hier in Bulgarien noch nicht viel davon zu spüren, dass der Dunkle Lord zurückgekehrt war aber trotz allem war es besorgniserregend.

Er hatte Dumbledore schon vorher schreiben wollen aber er wollte nach den Ereignissen erst einmal ein paar Wochen ins Land ziehen lassen. Denn mit Sicherheit hatte Dumbledore noch ganz andere Sachen zu tun, als seiner kleinen Bitte, die angesichts der Ausmaße der Geschehnisse doch sehr nichtig wirkte, nachzukommen. Aber jetzt waren alle Schüler für die Sommerferien zu Hause und Dumbledore hätte eventuell den Kopf wieder ein bisschen frei. Also dachte er sich, wenn nicht jetzt, wann dann?

In den nächsten Tagen joggte er jeden Tag stundenlang, um sich zum einen auszupowern und zum anderen, um in Topform zu sein, wenn er Christy dann am Freitag endlich sehen würde.

Und dann war der Freitag endlich da! Am frühen Nachmittag machte er sich auf den Weg zu Jim und Max, da die beiden zugesagt hatten, Christy bei den Vorbereitungen für die Party zu helfen. Gemeinsam gingen sie den Plan nochmal durch und Jim, der gerissene Schweinehund, hatte sogar Sara, Christys neue Freundin, mit ins Boot geholt. Natürlich könnte es sein, dass sie sie beide für immer verstieß, wenn dieses Komplott ans Tageslicht kam aber das wollten sie nicht hoffen und auch Christy musste irgendwann klar werden, dass sie ihre beiden Freunde brauchte und diese nur in ihrem Interesse gehandelt hatten.

Als Max und Jim dann gegen sechs Uhr aufbrachen, gaben sie ihm einen Schlüssel für das Haus mit, weil sie wussten, dass er noch etwas für Christy kaufen wollte, anschließend aber noch eine Weile würde warten müssen. Da sie ihm erzählt hatten, dass man von Christys Wohnung aus direkt auf die Winkelgasse blicken konnte, hatte er sich entschieden, einen Muggel mit der Anfertigung ihres Geschenkes zu beauftragen und heute würde er es endlich abholen können. Also machte auch er sich auf den Weg.

Als er eineinhalb Stunden später wieder bei den Jungs zu Hause ankam, begann die schrecklich lange Warterei. Gegen Mitternacht kam dann endlich Noodles mit der erlösenden Nachricht und er machte sich sofort auf den Weg. Vor dem Haus blieb er kurz zögernd stehen doch dann trat er sich innerlich selbst in den Hintern und ging hinein. Der Pförtner war schon davon unterrichtet worden, dass er später zu Miss Coopers Party kommen würde. Er verwickelte Viktor noch in ein Gespräch über sein letztes Quidditchmatch und schwatzte ihm ein Autogramm ab. Als Viktor ihn endlich losgeworden war und in den Aufzug stieg, stieß er genervt den Atem aus. Manchmal war es echt ätzend, berühmt zu sein. Ein weiterer Grund, warum er auch gerne mal in der Muggelwelt unterwegs war, denn dort kannte ihn kein Schwein.

Als die Türen des Aufzuges sich im zweiten Stock öffneten, raste Viktors Herz vor Aufregung und ihm war tatsächlich ein bisschen schlecht. Als er beim Appartement 142 ankam, war er kurz davor zu kneifen und sich zu verdrücken. Aber diese Schlappe würde Jim ihm noch die nächsten hundert Jahre unter die Nase reiben und das ließ sein Stolz nicht zu. Also drückte er kurzentschlossen auf den Klingelknopf. Die Musik wurde etwas leiser gedreht und er hörte Jim, der sagte: "Bleib sitzen, Christy. Ich schau schnell nach, wer da ist. Vielleicht hat der Zauber für das Abschotten der Geräusche nachgelassen und die Musik war etwas zu laut."

"Danke Jim… du biss ein Schadsss", hörte Viktor Christy leise aus dem hinteren Teil der Wohnung antworten.

"Hey Viktor, altes Haus, da bist du ja. Ich hab schon befürchtet, du würdest kneifen", begrüßte Jim ihn leise. Mit einem Augenzwinkern fügte er etwas lauter hinzu: "Oh, entschuldigen Sie bitte, wir werden die Musik umgehend leiser machen." Er winkte Viktor hinein und schob ihn in das erste Zimmer gleich rechts von der Eingangstür und schloss sie dann wieder.

"Alles in Ordnung", verkündete er. "Ich habe den Zauber aufgefrischt. Jetzt sollten die Nachbarn nicht mehr gestört werden", sagte er, als er zurück ins Wohnzimmer kam.

Aber Christy hörte ihn schon gar nicht mehr. Sie war auf der Couch eingenickt und die anderen drei Anwesenden kicherten leise. Jim stellte sie kurz vor: "Viktor, das sind Sara und Jacob. Jacob und Sara, das ist Viktor." Sara kicherte und lief zu Viktor hin. Sie gaben sich leise ein High Five und Max und Jacob grinsten bis über beide Ohren.

"Zeit für den strategischen Rückzug", meinte Max flüsternd und sie alle gingen in den Flur, um sich ihre Schuhe anzuziehen. Jim schaute zu Viktor rein und bedeutete ihm, leise hinter ihnen die Tür zu schließen. Sara grinste Viktor an und flüsterte ihm ein "Viel Glück" zu, bevor sie ihren Freund an der Hand nahm und sie die Wohnung verließen. Dann folgten noch Max und Jim, die sich beide mit einer kurzen Umarmung von ihm verabschiedeten. Und dann war er tatsächlich alleine mit Christy in ihrer neuen Wohnung. Er zog seine Schuhe aus und stellte sie neben die Tür.

Dann ging er den langen Flur entlang zum Wohnzimmer und bestaunte kurz das geschmackvoll eingerichtete Zimmer. Links von ihm war die in den Wohnraum integrierte Küche und rechts stand eine riesige Eckcouch. Die ganze hintere Wand war ein riesiges Fenster, von dem aus man direkt auf die Winkelgasse hinunterschauen konnte. Aber er war sich sicher, dass die Scheiben mit einem Zauber belegt waren, die einen zwar hinausblicken aber niemanden hineinblicken ließen.

In der Ecke der Couch saß Christy und ihr Kopf war auf ihrem Arm abgelegt, der auf der Rückenlehne der Couch lag. Genüsslich saugte er den Anblick in sich auf. Früher hatte er sie oft beim Schlafen beobachtet aber das war schon verdammt lange her. Er näherte sich ihr und setzte sich dann zu ihr auf die Couch. Zärtlich streichelte er ihr über die Wange, worauf sie sich ein wenig zu regen begann. Weil er sich nicht länger zurückhalten konnte, küsste er sie leicht auf die Wange und arbeite sich an der Seite ihres schlanken Halses hinab. Christy öffnete die Augen und er hielt inne, um sie anzuschauen.

"Hey, meine Süße", sagte er leise.

"Viktor? Bissu des wirklisch?"

Er musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Er hatte Christy noch nie betrunken gesehen aber sie war einfach zu süß, wie sie da mit verhangenem Blick zu ihm aufschaute und versuchte, sein Gesicht zu fokussieren.

"Ja, mein Schatz."

"Woooow, des is ma ein Traum. Weißu eigendlisch, dass ich voll oft von dir träume? Und dann mussisch es mir immer selbst besorgen. Verdammder Missdkerl…"

"Keine Angst, das wirst du dieses Mal nicht. Dafür werde ich schon sorgen."

"Wirklisch? Des is aber voll nedd vondir."

Oh Mann, Jim hatte seinen Job fast schon zu gut erledigt. Er überlegte ernsthaft, ob er sie nicht einfach ins Bett bringen und dann gehen sollte. Vermutlich war das besser so, denn sie war dicht wie eine Haubitze.

"Komm, mein Schatz, ich bring dich rüber ins Bett."

"Oh, des is guut. Aberich muss erstma Pipi machen."

Kopfschüttelnd darüber, dass der Abend mal wieder ganz anders verlief als geplant hob er Christy auf seine Arme und trug sie in den Flur. Zum Glück erwischte er direkt als erstes das Bad und stieß die Tür mit seinem Fuß auf. Er half ihr, ihre Hose und ihren Slip runterzuziehen und stützte sie dann, während sie auf der Toilette saß und sich erleichterte. Er wickelte ihr Toilettenpapier ab und reichte es ihr dann.

"Hoffendlich habe ich jez nich ins Bett gepinkelt", lallte sie, während sie sich abputzte und dann umständlich ihre Hose wieder hochzog.

Viktor nahm sie wieder hoch und steuerte dann das Zimmer rechts von sich an. Darin waren aber nur ein Schreibtisch, Bücherregale und anderes Bürozeugs. Aus dem Raum gegenüber war er ja gekommen daher blieb jetzt nur noch das Zimmer gegenüber vom Bad übrig. Mit seinem Ellenbogen drückte er die Türklinke hinunter und sah direkt das große Bett. Er legte Christy, die schon wieder halb eingeschlafen war, vorsichtig darauf ab und begann dann, ihr Hose und Strümpfe auszuziehen. Dann machte er sich noch an ihrem Pullover zu schaffen. Oh Mann, vermutlich war es leichter eine Leiche mit Leichenstarre zu entkleiden als eine besoffene Christy.

Als sie nur noch in Unterwäsche dalag, wankte er stark in seinem Entschluss, sie einfach hier liegen zu lassen und zu gehen. Aber er musste. Sie jetzt zu nehmen, grenzte an Nekrophilie und obwohl sie fast nackt vor ihm lag, blieb sein Schwanz unbeeindruckt davon. Viktor seufzte und zog ihr dann auch noch ihren BH aus, denn er wusste, dass sie es hasste, nachts einen BH zu tragen oder genau genommen überhaupt irgendwas. Am liebsten schlief sie nämlich, genauso wie er, nackt. Als sie dann nur noch in ihrem Hauch von einem türkisfarbenen Spitzenslip vor ihr lag, war sein kleiner Freund doch nicht mehr so unbeeindruckt und regte sich.

Verdammt! Mit aller Selbstbeherrschung, die er aufbringen konnte, zog er die Decke unter ihrem Körper hervor und deckte sie dann damit zu. Leise schlich er sich zur Tür. Doch gerade, als er sie erreichte hörte er hinter sich Christy sagen: "Hey! Du haddest mir versprochen, dassich es mir nich selbst besorgen müsste." Mit geschlossenen Augen zählte er bis fünf und drehte sich dann zu ihr um.

"Christy, du bist total betrunken. Wenn du dich morgen noch an das hier erinnern solltest, kannst du mir schreiben und ich komme sofort und besorge es dir so gut, dass die Wände wackeln werden von deinen Lustschreien. Aber jetzt versuche ich gerade ein Gentleman zu sein und diese Situation nicht auszunutzen."

"Scheisss auf Genelman. Isch will gefickt wern und nich wie ne Lady behannelt wern."

 _Oh verdammt!_ Seine Selbstbeherrschung war an einem Punkt angekommen, an dem es kein zurück mehr gab.

"Scheiß drauf", fluchte er leise und entledigte sich so schnell er konnte seiner Klamotten. Dann kroch er zu Christy unter die Decke und genoss erst einmal ein paar Sekunden lang das Gefühl ihrer samtweichen Haut auf seiner. Doch sie hielt nicht sehr lange still. Sie rollte sich halb auf ihn und begann, seinen Brustkorb zu küssen. Viktor konnte nicht anders und zog sie an ihrer kurzen Wuschelmähne nach oben, um sie richtig zu küssen. Sie schmeckte nach Alkohol aber darunter auch nach seiner Christy und er versenkte seine Zunge in ihrem Mund, umkreiste ihre, genoss das Gefühl der Reibung an seiner.

Christy hatte ein Bein angewinkelt und über seinem Oberschenkel gelegt, so dass ihr Knie fast seinen Schwanz berührte und begann sich nun mit ihrer Scham an seinem Bein zu reiben. Ihre Brustwarzen streiften seinen Oberkörper und er griff nach einer ihrer Brüste, spielte mit ihrem Nippel, der sich ihm entgegenreckte und sie stöhnte verzückt auf.

"Ja, desis guuut", seufzte sie.

Kurzerhand drehte er sie auf den Rücken, stieß die Decke weg und zog ihr auch noch ihren Slip runter. Ohne sich mit anderen Sachen aufzuhalten legte er den Mund auf ihre Klitoris und begann daran zu saugen, sie zu lecken. Er führte einen Finger in sie ein, um zu prüfen, ob sie schon feucht war und das war sie! Er nahm einen zweiten dazu und nach weniger als einer Minute kam sie an seinem Mund, presste seinen Kopf gegen ihre Vulva bis die Wellen ihres Höhepunktes abgeebbt waren.

Er kam nach oben und führte seinen Schwanz an ihre heiße Grotte. Als er seine Eichel an ihren Eingang drückte, kam sie ihm bereitwillig entgegen doch sie war so unglaublich eng nach all der Zeit und er bemühte sich, langsam vorzugehen.

"Gott, Viktor, steck ihn endlich rein!", forderte sie und nahm ihre Füße zur Hilfe, um ihn näher an ihre Mitte zu pressen. Und dann nahm er keine Rücksicht mehr und drückte sich mit voller Kraft in sie hinein. Sie ächzte aber drückte noch immer gegen seinen Hintern und kurz darauf war er endlich, endlich nach so langer Zeit wieder in ihr. Sie war so feucht, dass er innerhalb kürzester Zeit problemlos in sie stoßen konnte und er nahm sie gnadenlos. Ihr nächster Orgasmus bahnte sich an und er nahm noch weiter an Tempo zu bis sie um ihn herum zu zucken begann.

Viktor musste kurz innehalten und sich konzentrieren, als er ihr folgte, doch dann machte er direkt weiter.

"Dieses Mal fühlt mein Traum sich so viel echter an", keuchte sie unter seinen Stößen. Der Alkohol schien mittlerweile etwas an Wirkung verloren zu haben, denn sie nuschelte nicht mehr aber trotzdem hatte sie immer noch nicht realisiert, dass dies hier gerade wirklich geschah. Er wusste nicht, ob er deshalb erleichtert oder beleidigt sein sollte. Aber mittlerweile war ihm alles egal hauptsache, er durfte endlich wieder bei ihr, in ihr sein.

Er zog seinen Schwanz raus und sie protestierte aber er drehte sie einfach nur um und nahm sie dann von hinten. Mit einer Hand fasste er um sie herum und massierte ihren Kitzler während er sie mit langen genüsslichen Stößen tief fickte. Er zögerte ihren Orgasmus immer wieder heraus und sie wand sich frustriert unter ihm, bettelte ihn irgendwann an, sie endlich kommen zu lassen und er wollte sie nicht länger reizen. Als er spürte, dass sie fast wieder so weit war zog er das Tempo erneut an rammte seinen Prügel bis zum Anschlag in sie rein.

Sie kam schreiend und ihr ganzer Körper zuckte heftig unter ihrem Höhepunkt.

Er zog sich erneut aus ihr heraus, drehte sie zurück auf den Rücken und legte sich seitlich hin, so dass sie im rechten Winkel zu ihm lag und ihre Beine auf seiner Hüfte und seinem Oberschenkel ablegen konnte. In dieser Stellung konnte er sie ganz langsam genießen und ihr dabei zuschauen, wie sie mit einer Hand an ihren Brüsten spielte und mit ihrer anderen Hand zwischen ihre Beine griff, um sich selbst zu streicheln. Dieser Anblick machte ihn unglaublich an. Er schaute ihr dabei zu, wie sie sich selbst zum Höhepunkt fingerte, jagte selbst auf seinen eigenen zu und als sie kam, drückte er sich noch einmal tief in sie hinein, ließ endlich los und spritzte ihr seine gesamte Ladung in ihre gierige kleine Möse. Christy warf ihren Kopf wie wild hin und her und streichelte sich immer weiter, verlängerte ihren Orgasmus, bis sie es nicht mehr aushielt und von sich selbst abließ. Ihr dabei zuzusehen, war der krönende Abschluss für diese unglaubliche Nacht. Irgendwann zog er sich schweren Herzens aus ihr zurück.

Heftig atmend lag sie auf dem Bett, die Beine weit von sich gestreckt, ein Arm über ihren Augen. Er stand auf und auf etwas wackeligen Beinen ging er hinüber ins Bad und wusch sich dort bevor er dann mit einem feuchten Waschlappen und einem Handtuch zurück ins Schlafzimmer ging. Zärtlich wusch er sie und sie ließ es ihn bereitwillig machen. Dann trocknete er sie ab und drückte zum Schluss noch einen kurzen, heißen, feuchten Kuss auf ihren Kitzler, der sie zusammenzucken und stöhnen ließ aber er er hörte gleich wieder auf, so schwer es ihm auch fiel.

Mittlerweile war Christy komplett eingeschlafen und er zog behutsam die Decke über sie. Am liebsten hätte er sich dazu gelegt um endlich mal wieder mit ihr im Arm einzuschlafen. Aber das würde vermutlich morgen früh ein böses Erwachen geben also zog er sich schweren Herzens an, holte aus dem Flur das kleine Päckchen mit Christys Geschenk, legte es auf ihr eines Nachttischen und schloss dann die Tür hinter sich.

Im Flur zog er sich seine Schuhe an, verließ das Haus und apparierte dann in mehreren Schritten bis zu sich nach Hause.

Er war hundemüde und schaffte es gerade noch so, sich auszuziehen und aufs Klo zu gehen bevor er sich in sein Bett fallen ließ und in einen tiefen, befriedigten Schlaf fiel.

Als Christy am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war sie etwas orientierungslos, bis sie merkte, dass sie in ihrem neuen Bett in ihrer eigenen Wohnung lag. Genüsslich streckte sie sich und fühlte sich wunderbar wund zwischen den Beinen. Mit einem Ruck richtete sie sich auf und wurde direkt mit einem heftigen Kopfschmerz bestraft so dass sie sich gleich wieder vorsichtig zurückfallen ließ. Jetzt erst realisierte sie, dass sie unter ihrer Decke vollkommen nackt war. _Was zum Teufel…?_ Sie hatte überhaupt keine Ahnung, wie sie hierher gekommen war und vor allem, warum sie nackt war. Das letzte, woran sie sich erinnerte, waren die Nachbarn, die geklingelt hatten, weil die Musik zu laut gewesen war und dann nichts mehr.

Dunkel tauchte die Erinnerung daran auf, dass sie davon geträumt hatte, mit Viktor geschlafen zu haben und es war unglaublich intensiv gewesen, fast so, als hätten sie wirklich miteinander geschlafen. Und dann spürte sie wieder das Ziehen in ihrer Scheide und ein ungeheuerlicher Gedanke kam ihr. Das konnte nicht sein, oder? Er wusste doch gar nicht, dass sie eine Wohnung hatte, geschweige denn, wo diese Wohnung war. Zitternd setzte sie sich langsam wieder auf. Sie musste jetzt erst einmal aufs Klo.

Als sie von der Toilette zurückkam, fiel ihr Blick auf ein kleines Schächtelchen auf ihrem Nachttisch mit einer Karte daran. Neugierig ging sie darauf zu und nahm es vorsichtig in die Hand, als könnte es sich jeden Moment in eine Giftschlange verwandeln. Aber das tat es natürlich nicht. Sie legte die Karte zur Seite und öffnete das Geschenkpapier. Darunter erschien eine längliche Schachtel, deren Deckel sie jetzt anhob.

Bei dem Anblick verschlug es ihr die Sprache. Es war ein großer goldener Armreif aber nicht einfach irgendeiner. Er bestand aus zwei Delfinen, die in entgegengesetzte Richtungen sprangen, so dass der Kopf des einen Delfin unterhalb des Bauches des anderen Delfins lag. Die Augen der Delfine waren aus Saphiren und funkelten wie verrückt. Vorsichtig öffnete sie das Armband und zog es über ihren Arm. Die Körper der Delfine schlangen sich um die untere Hälfte ihres Unterarms. Es war ein unglaublich herrliches Schmuckstück, groß aber nicht protzig, filigran und wunderschön gearbeitet. Und vermutlich schweineteuer.

Ihre Befürchtungen bewahrheiteten sich, als sie die Karte zur Hand nahm, den Umschlag öffnete und die schlichte weiße Karte aufklappte.

 _Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, mein Liebling._

Es stand kein Name dabei aber die Schrift war ihr fast genauso vertraut wie ihre eigene. Ein Schluchzen bahnte sich seinen Weg ihre Kehle hoch und heiße Tränen tropften auf die Karte in ihrer Hand, als ihr gerade einigermaßen verheiltes Herz gnadenlos aufgerissen wurde und die Liebe zu Viktor wie Blut daraus hervorquoll. _Oh, wie sehr sie ihn dafür hasste..._


	24. Chapter 24

_Was habe ich nur getan? Verflucht_! ging es Christy durch den Kopf. Noch immer liefen ihr die Tränen über die Wangen. Sie starrte auf die unscheinbare weiße Karte, die gerade ihre gesamte mühsam erarbeitete, kleine Welt zum Einsturz gebracht hatte. Sie bemerkte, wie der allzu bekannte Schmerz sich heftig in ihrer Brust regte und sie in die Knie zwang. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis Christy sich wieder so weit im Griff hatte, dass sie aufstehen konnte. Langsam begann sich die Wut in ihr zu regen. Einer ihrer engsten Vertrauten hatte sie hintergangen und eigentlich konnte es nur Jim gewesen sein. _Dieser elende Mistkerl! Wie konnte er nur!_ Vorsichtig nahm sie das wunderschöne Schmuckstück ab und legte es sachte in die Schachtel zurück. Dann steckte sie den kleinen Karton ganz oben in ihren Kleiderschrank. Darum würde sie sich bei Gelegenheit kümmern. Jetzt brauchte sie dringend einen starken Kaffee und etwas gegen die rasenden Kopfschmerzen. Wenigstens wurde ihr vom Saufen nicht übel.

Barfuß tappte sie in ihre Küche und staunte nicht schlecht, als sie das Chaos in dem großen Raum erblickte. _Wir waren doch bloß fünf Leute?_ Aber auch das hatte Zeit. Ihr Blick fiel auf den großen, elfenbeinfarbenen Umschlag auf dem kleinen Glastisch. _Bitte nicht noch mehr Hiobsbotschaften._ Christy durchforstete ihre Gedanken nach einer Erinnerung und kapitulierte schließlich. Seufzend hob sie den Umschlag hoch und drehte ihn um. Als sie die beiden Ringe darauf entdeckte, ließ sie sich stöhnend auf das Sofa sinken. Sie wusste wieder, was darin war. Max und Jim würden heiraten. _Jim! Na warte!_ Als die Tabletten, die Max beim Einräumen der Wohnung augenzwinkernd im Küchenschrank deponiert hatte, endlich Wirkung taten und sie wieder einigermaßen klar denken konnte, erhob sie sich und schlurfte in ihr Schlafzimmer. Dort schlüpfte sie in ihren geliebten Bademantel - duschen würde sie später. Erst würde sie sich ihren verräterischen "besten Freund" vorknöpfen solange der Zorn noch frisch war. Dabei konnte sie gleich das Geschenk der beiden, eine kleine, braune Zwergohreule namens Toffee, einweihen.

Grimmig ging sie zu dem großen Käfig, der im Moment noch als Unterkunft für Toffee diente und öffnete die Tür.

"Guten Morgen, kleine Freundin. Tut mir leid, dass du so wenig Platz hast aber bald kannst du in das freie Zimmer ziehen. Hier."

Sie hielt ihr einen Keks hin, den die Eule dankbar nahm. Dann öffnete sie eines der Fenster zur Winkelgasse, um Luft hineinzulassen.

"Ich habe gleich einen Brief für dich, flieg nicht zu weit, ja?"

Toffee stieß einen leisen Schrei aus und flog dann in den Tag hinaus. Christy drehte sich um und tappte mit dem Kaffee in der Hand in ihr neues "Arbeitszimmer", in dem sich aktuell noch haufenweise Kisten stapelten. Ihr neuer Kleiderschrank war deutlich zu klein. Sie setzte sich an den großen Schreibtisch und griff zu Pergament und Feder.

 _Jim, du gottverdammter Scheißkerl! Wie konntest du mir das antun? Ich hoffe für dich, dass du eine verdammt gute Ausrede für diese beschissene Idee hast! Und wage es ja nicht, die Schuld auf Sara abwälzen zu wollen - für so etwas ist sie viel zu süß und naiv!_

 _Ach noch was: schieb dir deine scheiß Hochzeit in deinen Scheißarsch!_

Christy war so wütend, dass sie ihre Zauberstab nahm und den neutralen Umschlag in ihrer Hand in einen leuchtend roten verwandelte. Sie hatte bisher noch nie einen Heuler schreiben müssen aber das schien ihr eine passende Gelegenheit dazu zu sein. Dann schob sie den Stuhl zurück, erhob sich und rief leise nach Toffee. Ungeduldig wartete sie, bis die Eule durch das Fenster segelte und sich auf ihrer Schulter nieder ließ. _Unfassbar, dass diese Tiere sofort so zutraulich sind_ , ging es ihr durch den Sinn. Dann steckte sie den Umschlag in den winzigen Schnabel und beobachtete mit einiger Belustigung, wie Toffee förmlich vor Stolz darüber platzte, dass ihr erster Brief gleich ein Heuler war.

"Bring den für mich zu Jim, ja?"

Als sie wieder für sich alleine war, kamen ihr die gewählten Worte schon fast zu hart vor aber Jim konnte ruhig merken, dass sie wirklich zornig war. Christys Magen knurrte vernehmlich also begab sie sich wieder in die Küche. _Uhh, Pizza_ , ging es ihr durch den Kopf, als sie die großen Schachteln entdeckte, die auf der Arbeitsfläche lagen. Hungrig öffnete sie die oberste und zu ihrer Freude war tatsächlich noch etwas übrig. Sie nahm ein Stück, verdrückte es auf der Stelle und schob gleich noch ein zweites hinterher. Kauend wandte sie sich um. _Musik!_ In der Stereoanlage war noch die CD von der Party. Christy schaltete die Anlage an und drehte die Lautstärke voll auf. Sie liebte es vom ersten Moment an, als Max ihr die Anlage installiert und erklärt hatte. Ihr mickriges magisches Radio war ein Witz dagegen! Tanzend bewegte sie sich durch den Raum und steuerte das Badezimmer an um sich ein Bad einzulassen. Schwungvoll drehte sie sich um sich selbst und befreite sich aus dem Bademantel. Dann stieg sie in die bereits fast volle Wanne und genoss das Gefühl, als sie in das heiße Wasser sank.

Langsam verrauchte ihre Wut und machte Platz für deutlich schwierigere Gefühle. Sie ließ die letzten Tage Revue passieren. Es hatte unheimlich viel Spaß gemacht, die Wohnung mit ihren beiden Freunden einzurichten und alles für die kleine Party vorzubereiten. Und auch der letzte Abend war super lustig gewesen. Sie hatte seit ewigen Zeiten nicht mehr soviel gelacht und sie war auch schon ewig nicht mehr so derart betrunken gewesen. Plötzlich fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen, dass Jim sie bewusst abgefüllt hatte. _Oh na warte!_ Doch auch der kurze Zorn, der jetzt aufflammte, hatte keine Chance gegen das weitaus stärkere Gefühl in ihrer Brust. Die wieder aufgerissene Wunde in ihrem Herzen begann wie aufs Stichwort zu bluten und nahm ihr fast die Luft zum Atmen. Es war zum Verzweifeln. Immer, wenn sie dachte, endlich über Viktor hinweg zu sein, tauchte er auf und warf sie wieder komplett aus der Bahn. Eine Weile lag sie einfach schluchzend da, bis sie vollkommen erschöpft war. Als auch dieses Gefühl verbraucht war, trat die Erinnerung an die Nacht mit Viktor in aller Deutlichkeit an dessen Stelle.

Es war so schön gewesen, endlich wieder mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Er nahm sie wie kein Zweiter und es war, als ob sie füreinander geschaffen wären. Ein klitzekleiner Teil in ihrem Hirn wünschte sich, dass er geblieben wäre aber der mächtigere sagte ihr, dass es wie beim letzten Mal gewesen war: reiner Sex und sonst nichts. Warum hatte er sonst nach der zugegebenermaßen heißen Perfomance einfach verduften sollen? Klar, sie wäre scheißwütend gewesen, wenn sie ihn am Morgen in ihrem Bett vorgefunden hätte aber so kam sie sich einfach nur benutzt und ungeliebt vor. Gab es denn keine andere Muschi, die er vögeln konnte?

Wieder einmal vergaß Christy die Zeit und eine dicke Gänsehaut zeigte ihr, dass sie schon viel zu lange im Wasser lag. Also erhob sie sich und lief nackt und triefend wie sie war über den Flur.

"Bei Merlin, Christy!"

Die Angesprochene stieß einen grellen Schrei aus und prallte gegen den Türrahmen, durch den sie gerade gehen wollte.

"Ich dachte, du wickelst dir wenigstens ein Handtuch um, bevor du das Bad verlässt! Nicht, dass ich den Anblick nicht zu schätzen wüsste aber Max ist doch ohnehin schon so eifersüchtig!"

Vor Christys Augen begannen Sternchen zu tanzen als Jim sie fast vorwurfsvoll anblickte. Die Musik dröhnte ihr auf einmal zu laut in den Ohren und sie schaltete sie fast blind vor Wut ab. Dann drehte sie sich um und marschierte in ihr Schlafzimmer um sich etwas anzuziehen.

Toffee saß auf ihrem Bettgestell und blickte sie treuherzig an.

"Ein Brief hätte genügt! Du hättest ihn nicht gleich mitbringen brauchen", fauchte sie den Vogel an. Toffee erhob sich und ließ ein entrüstetes Klappern hören ehe sie wieder aus dem offenen Fenster verschwand.

"Ja, hau bloß ab", warf sie hinterher und schon in der nächsten Sekunde tat es ihr leid. Sie nahm eine Eulennuss aus dem Beutelchen am Käfig und legte sie auf die Fensterbank als kleine Entschuldigung. Dann holte sie tief Luft und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Jim saß immer noch an derselben Stelle und blickte sie um Vergebung heischend an. Aber Christy war noch weit davon entfernt, ihrem besten Freund zu verzeihen, dass er sie in diese Lage gebracht hatte.

"Du!"

Fast wahnsinnig stürzte sie sich auf Jim und verpasste ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige. Als sie ausholen wollte um wieder zuzuschlagen fing Jim ihre Hände ab und hielt sie mit eisernem Griff auf seinem Schoß fest. Rasend vor Zorn versuchte sie sich zu befreien doch als ihr das nicht gelang, begann sie ihn auf das Übelste zu beschimpfen. "Scheißkerl" und "Arschloch" waren wohl noch die harmlosesten Sachen, die sie ihrem besten Freund an den Kopf warf. Jim ließ alles klaglos über sich ergehen, Christy hatte allen Grund wütend auf ihn zu sein. Umso erstaunter war er, als er den Blick hob und sah, dass ihr Tränen übers Gesicht liefen.

"Jim… Ich hab dir so vertraut und du holst IHN hierher!? Hast du eine Ahnung, wie weh du mir damit getan hast? Ich war gerade dabei, über Viktor hinweg zu kommen und du? Du lässt zu, dass er mit mir schläft und… und…"

Ihre Worte gingen in einem herzzerreißenden Schluchzen unter und ihr Körper sackte auf Jim zusammen. Ihre Tränen durchweichten seinen Pullover und schienen gar nicht mehr zu versiegen. Jim rührte sich keinen Milimeter auch wenn ihre spitzen Arschknochen sich in seine Oberschenkel bohrten. Er legte seine Arme um sie und hielt sie einfach fest bis das Schluchzen endlich in ein leises Wimmern überging. Eine Weile saßen sie noch so da und schließlich verstummte Christy ganz. Langsam richtete sie sich auf und musste tatsächlich schmunzeln, als sie den großen, nassen Fleck auf Jims Brust und seinen betretenen Gesichtsausdruck sah.

"Tut mir leid, dass ich so ausgeflippt bin, Schatz", murmelte sie betreten. Jim stieß ein tiefes, erleichtertes Seufzen aus. Dass sie ihn wieder mit Kosenamen ansprach hieß wohl, dass das Schlimmste überstanden war. Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Schätze, das hatte ich verdient."

"Du hattest es ja nur gut gemeint. Obwohl ich eigentlich dachte, dass ich mich zu meiner Beziehung mit Viktor klar geäußert hatte. Aber es ist ja tatsächlich so, dass er mir sehr fehlt und ich ihn immer noch liebe auch wenn ich das vor mir selbst nicht eingestehen wollte. Aber offenbar kennst du mich manchmal sogar besser als ich mich selbst."

Dieses Geständnis nahm ihr jegliche Illusion. Sie würde nie wieder glücklich werden. Ohne Viktor fehlte ein wichtiger Bestandteil ihres Lebens. Doch sie war auch nicht bereit, ihn wieder in ihr Leben zu lassen. Sie würde ihr letztes Jahr an Hogwarts absolvieren und dann wie ursprünglich mal geplant war auf Reisen gehen bevor sie auf eine der zahlreichen Universitäten ging, von denen sie bereits Zusagen hatte oder einen Platz am Lehrertisch von Hogwarts bekam.

"Jim, wegen deiner Hochzeit… Ich werde selbstverständlich kommen. Du bist immerhin einer der wenigen wirklich wichtigen Menschen in meinem Leben."

"Oh, dem Himmel sei Dank! Ich hätte sonst nicht gewusst, woher ich jetzt noch einen neuen Trauzeugen bekommen soll! Max hat sich ja Viktor geschnappt und Jason…"

Als er die dunklen Wolken in Christys Gesicht aufziehen sah, verstummte er schlagartig und umfing vorsorglich ihre Handgelenke.

"Oh… Christy bitte. Max hat ihn schon vor Ewigkeiten gefragt. Bitte versuche, dich damit abzufinden.

Du hast ihn in unser Leben gebracht und er ist ein Bestandteil davon geworden. Du musst ja nicht mit ihm sprechen. Es sind genügend andere Leute da. Sara und Jacob kommen übrigens auch. Nettes Mädel - ihre Art ist einfach umwerfend", versuchte er vom Thema abzulenken. Christy senkte den Kopf. Ihre Stimme zitterte, als sie sprach.

"Du hast Recht. Das ist euer großer Tag. Am 24.08. ist die Hochzeit, richtig?" Statt einer Antwort nickte Jim bloß. Nun gut, das würde all ihre Selbstbeherrschung fordern aber sie war eine erwachsene Frau und wenn sie es mied, auch nur auf hundert Schritte in Viktors Nähe zu kommen, konnte sie die Hochzeit vielleicht unbeschadet überstehen. Danach wären es nur noch acht Tage bis zum Schulbeginn und dort war sie auf sicherem Terrain.

Ergeben erhob sie sich von Jims Oberschenkeln und begann ihr kleines Reich aufzuräumen. Als er Anstalten machte, ihr zu helfen, knurrte sie nur: "Hau bloß ab, bevor ich mich wieder vergesse."

Jim war schlau genug um zu wissen, wann es Zeit für einen strategischen Rückzug war und machte sich schleunigst vom Acker.

Am Abend hatte Christy alle Spuren der Party beseitigt und zusätzlich noch einige Kartons aus ihrem Büro ausgeräumt. Allmählich beruhigten sich auch ihre Nerven wieder und als sie dann das knusprige Brathähnchen aus dem Ofen nahm und es sich mit einem Glas Wein am Esstisch zu Gemüte führte, war sie annähernd so etwas wie glücklich.

Leider war das nicht von langer Dauer. Als sie gesättigt und schon wieder mächtig angeheitert, dank der fast geleerten Flasche Wein, in ihr Schlafzimmer kam und ihr Bett sah, galoppierte die Erinnerung an den Sex der letzten Nacht mit aller Gewalt über sie hinweg. Erst wollte sie auf dem Absatz kehrt machen doch dann hielt sie inne. Sie würde sich nicht aus ihrem eigenen saubequemen Bett verjagen lassen!

Wie immer, wenn etwas anstand, was Christy unbequem war, raste die Zeit nur so an ihr vorbei. Viel zu schnell war der Tag der Hochzeit angebrochen und Christy stand nervös in Unterwäsche vor ihrem Kleiderschrank. Sie wusste genau, was sie anziehen wollte aber sie war sich etwas unsicher, ob es nicht vielleicht zu aufreizend war.

Das Letzte, was sie wollte, war, dass Viktor wieder über sie herfiel. Doch ebensowenig, wie er sie aus ihrem Bett vertreiben konnte, würde sie seinetwegen darauf verzichten, das sauteure Kleid zu tragen. Als sie es aus dem Schrank zog, fiel ihr Blick auf eine kleine Schachtel in der Ablage darüber. _DAS ist definitiv keine gute Idee, Christy!_ Dennoch nahm sie sie in die Hände und hob den Deckel ab. Wieder war sie vollkommen hin und weg von dem wirklich atemberaubenden Armreif.

 _Scheiß drauf!_ Er passte einfach zu gut zu dem kleinen schwarzen Kleid mit den unzähligen Pailletten. Sie öffnete den Reif und legte ihn um. Dann streifte sie ihren BH ab und zupfte den winzigen Stringtanga zurecht. Das Kleid duldete kein bisschen zuviel an Stoff darunter. Zu ihrem Glück hielten ihre vollen Brüste der Schwerkraft stand und mit etwas Tape blieb das Kleid auch, wo es hingehörte.

Eilig schlüpfte sie in das sündige Kleid. Dann schnappte sie sich die neuen schwarzen Highheels und die schlichte Clutch. Sie war mit Sara in der Wohnung ihres Freundes verabredet um sich Haare und MakeUp zu machen. Vor ihrer Wohnungstür schaute sie sorgfältig nach rechts und links und als sie niemanden sehen konnte, disapparierte sie direkt von dort auf den Balkon von Jacobs Wohnung. Sara erwartete sie bereits und ein breites Grinsen zierte ihr Gesicht.

"Du siehst einfach unglaublich aus, meine liebe Christy! Die Männer werden dir zu Füßen liegen. Naja, zumindest die, die nicht schwul sind. Jacob ist mächtig nervös deswegen. Er ist es nicht gewohnt, dass die Männer sich nach IHM umdrehen statt nach mir." Augenzwinkernd zog sie Christy hinter sich her in das wirklich gigantische Badezimmer.

Die nächste Stunde verbrachten die beiden Mädchen lachend und scherzend damit, sich die Haare zu stylen und sich zu schminken. Opfer ihrer Witze war der arme Jacob, der sich sichtlich unwohl fühlte. Den derben Humor von Jim und Max hatte er noch gut in Erinnerung und am liebsten wäre er wohl weggerannt. Einzig der Gedanke daran, dass auch einige Heteromänner anwesend sein würden, hielt ihn davon ab. Um nichts in der Welt würde er seine Freundin da alleine hin lassen. Nicht in diesem Aufzug.

Sara trug ein meergrünes, hautenges, bodenlanges Kleid mit einem V-Ausschnitt, der fast bis zum Bauchnabel ging. Es stand ihr einfach perfekt und in Verbindung mit ihren roten Locken, die sie kunstvoll aufgedreht hatte, sah sie aus wie die Ozeangöttin höchst persönlich. Nicht bloß Christy würde sich heute vor Angeboten nicht retten können.

Als es Zeit war, aufzubrechen, nahmen die drei sich an der Hand und apparierten gemeinsam in zwei großen Sprüngen einmal quer über den Ärmelkanal auf eine kleine Insel namens Guernsey vor Frankreich. Es war wirklich eine traumhafte kleine Insel mit nur 63.000 Bewohnern. Jim und Max hatten eine Villa mit Privatstrand am südlichen Ende gemietet und das Wetter war für die Ortsverhältnisse einfach perfekt. Die Sonne strahlte von einem azurblauen Himmel und Christy sog sie begierig auf. Gemeinsam mit Sara und Jacob, die händchenhaltend vor ihr liefen, machte sie sich auf die Suche nach Jason, der heute der Hauptverantwortliche war.

Erleichtert stellte Christy fest, dass Viktor noch nicht da war. Vielleicht war ihm ja etwas dazwischen gekommen. Sie fühlte sich von Minute von Minute wohler und die Cocktails waren einfach wahnsinnig lecker. Und jedes Mal, wenn ihr Glas leer war, trat von irgendwo ein anderer Mann auf sie zu und verwickelte sie in ein Gespräch. Allmählich wurden Christy die beinahe schon sabbernden Männer lästig und sie zog sich an einen weniger präsenten Ort zurück. Keine Sekunde zu früh denn fast im selben Moment sah sie Viktor zur Tür hereinkommen.

Haltsuchend lehnte sie sich an eine der vielen Marmorsäulen, die das Dach der Eingangshalle, in der der Empfang stattfand, stützte. Jason rettete sie, bevor Viktor sie entdeckte. Die Trauung würde in wenigen Minuten beginnen und die Gäste mussten ihre Plätze einnehmen. Christy rannte fast nach vorne zu dem kitschigen Rosenbogen, an dem Jim und Max sich das Jawort geben würden. Mit aller Macht zwang sie sich dazu, den Blick auf ihre Schuhspitzen gerichtet zu halten. Doch ihr Körper reagierte sofort mit einer Gänsehaut auf Viktors Präsenz als er viel dichter als nötig an ihr vorbei auf seinen Platz ging.

Während der gesamten Zeremonie war sie sich seiner Anwesenheit überdeutlich bewusst und jede ihrer Nervenfasern war zum Zerreißen gespannt. Als Jim und Max sich endlich ewige Liebe geschworen hatten und sich unter dem lauten Jubel aller Anwesenden leidenschaftlich küssten, ergriff Christy die Gelegenheit und warf einen kurzen Blick auf den Mann, der sie so sehr ins Schleudern brachte. Sie erstarrte förmlich als sie ihm ins Gesicht sah und er ihren Blick sofort erwiderte. Seine Augen brannten sich in ihre und sorgten dafür, dass ihre Beine sich in Pudding verwandelten. Errötend schlug sie die Augen nieder und wünschte sich zum ersten Mal, sie wäre zuhause geblieben. Sobald es nicht mehr nach Flucht aussah, drängte sie sich zwischen den Menschen durch, die dem glücklichen Pärchen gratulieren wollten. Das würde wohl oder übel warten müssen, bis sie sich sicher war, nicht umzukippen.

Erleichtert atmete Christy ein, als sie zurück blickte und Viktor noch an der gleichen Stelle stehen sah. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass es so extrem werden würde. Nur langsam fand ihr Herz wieder in seinen normalen Rhythmus zurück. Zielstrebig schritt sie auf die gut besuchte Bar zu und zwängte sich zwischen zwei großen Männern hindurch um nicht direkt gesehen zu werden. Sie orderte einen weiteren Cocktail und schob sich den Strohhalm zwischen die Lippen. Erst dann wagte sie es, den Blick über die Gäste schweifen zu lassen. Es waren viele unbekannte Gesichter darunter und nur hier und da erkannte sie jemanden. Sie war so darauf konzentriert, die Menge nach Viktors Gesicht zu durchsuchen, dass sie vor Schreck fast vom Hocker kippte, als ihr jemand die Hand auf die Schulter legte und sie ansprach.

"Ach du liebes bisschen, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken, Süße", sagte Sara. "Du warst eben so schnell weg, dass ich dachte, du hättest einen Geist gesehen. Wobei du ja an deren Anblick gewohnt bist. Hast du Viktor gesehen? Er sieht zum Anbeißen aus! Und wie er dich angeguckt hat! Als ob er dich jeden Moment auffressen würde!"

Ein vernichtender Blick von Christy brachte sie schließlich zum Schweigen.

"Sara das Thema hatten wir bereits hunderte Male. Und jetzt entschuldige mich bitte, ich muss mich mal eben in Luft auflösen."

Eilig sprang Christy auf und quetschte sich wieder durch die Gäste, die scheinbar alle auf einmal Durst bekamen. Sie erreichte die Eingangshalle, die jetzt menschenleer war und ihr Blick heftete sich auf die Treppe, die in die oberen Stockwerke führte. Immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend lief sie hinauf und lehnte sich dann gegen das Geländer, um sich zu beruhigen. Obwohl sie sich wirklich beherrscht hatte, ließ der Alkohol ihren Blick kurz flimmern. Vor ihr erstreckte sich eine breite Empore mit Glasfront. Vollkommen hingerissen ging sie dicht an die Scheibe und die Aussicht raubte ihr den Atem. Solche Schönheit faszinierte sie schon immer und sie liebte das Meer. Mit einer Hand fuhr sie an der glatten Oberfläche entlang als sie das Obergeschoss weiter erkundete. Eine versteckte Tür erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit und neugierig ging sie darauf zu. Sie drückte die Klinke hinunter und zu ihrer Freude ließ die Tür sich öffnen.

Christy trat ein und fand sich in einem gemütlichen Zimmer mit vollgestopften Bücherregalen und einem dicken, flauschigen Teppich vor dem Kamin, in dem seltsamerweise ein Feuer brannte, wieder. Stirnrunzelnd sah sie sich weiter um und ließ ihren Blick über die gemütlich wirkende, gigantische Couchecke wandern. Als sie sich umdrehte, stach ihr ein kleiner Tisch ins Auge, auf dem eine geöffnete Karaffe mit bernsteinfarbener Flüssigkeit neben einem halbvollen Glas stand. Offenbar war kurz vor ihr jemand hier gewesen. Rasch wandte sie sich zur Tür, um den Raum wieder zu verlassen. Plötzlich gefror ihr das Blut in den Adern und sie schnappte heftig nach Luft. Ein Schauer jagte ihr die Wirbelsäule hinab und ihr Herz begann augenblicklich wieder zu rasen. Auf einen Schlag war sie stocknüchtern und das Adrenalin schoss durch ihren Körper.

In dem großen Schaukelstuhl hinter der Tür saß der, dem sie den ganzen Tag geflissentlich aus dem Weg gegangen war und musterte sie von oben bis unten. Den Ausdruck in Viktors Augen vermochte sie nicht zu deuten als er aufstand und einem Raubtier gleich auf sie zukam.

 _Na toll. Da mühst du dich die ganze Zeit ab, um ihm nicht zu begegnen und dann läufst du ihm geradewegs in die Arme, du dusselige Kuh._

Christy wollte an ihm vorbei zur Tür hinaus jagen aber ihre Beine verweigerten ihr den Gehorsam. Sie schloss die Augen und zählte langsam bis drei. Als sie sie wieder öffnete, lag wilde Entschlossenheit darin. Er würde sie nicht noch einmal einfach so benutzen!

Doch eine kleine Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf flüsterte ihr zu, dass es zu spät war. Wenn er es darauf anlegte, würde sie sich ihm wieder bereitwillig hingeben und sich von ihm das Hirn aus dem Schädel vögeln lassen.

 _Ich darf es gar nicht erst soweit kommen lassen!_


	25. Chapter 25

Am Samstag nach der etwas ungewöhnlichen aber trotzdem wunderschönen Nacht mit Christy wachte Viktor morgens so erholt wie schon lange nicht mehr auf. Christy war für ihn nun einmal die Garantie für erholsamen Schlaf. Das war sie schon immer gewesen aber seit ihn die Bilder vom Tag seiner Folter und ihrer Vergewaltigung im Schlaf verfolgten, brauchte er sie mehr denn je. Er hoffte so sehr, dass seine Aktion von letzter Nacht nicht das Gegenteil bewirkt hatte von dem, was er hatte erreichen wollen, denn dann war mit ruhigem Schlaf vermutlich noch sehr lange nicht zu rechnen.

Er wollte noch nicht aufstehen und drehte sich auf den Bauch, um noch ein wenig zu dösen. Ein feiner Hauch von Christy stieg ihm von seinem Arm in die Nase und am liebsten wollte er gar nicht duschen gehen, um ihren Geruch so lange wie möglich an sich zu behalten. Aber nach wenigen Minuten musste er einsehen, dass das keine Option war. Also ging er mit natürlich steinhartem Schwanz ins Bad und stieg unter die Dusche.

Vorläufig befriedigt und sauber stieg er nach einer Weile raus, trocknete sich ab und zog sich ein Paar Jeans und ein T-Shirt an. Als er nach unten kam, schaute er sich suchend nach seiner Mutter um und fand sie schließlich im Garten, in dem sie sich gerade um ihre diversen Pflanzen kümmerte. Als sie ihn erblickte, erhellte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck. "Hey, mein Großer. Wie ist es gelaufen?"

"Hmmhhh… ich würde mal sagen, anders als erwartet. Ob es erfolgreich war, wird die Zeit zeigen. Bin mir da bei Christy nie so sicher. Wenn sie ihre Gefühle nicht einmal vor Jim preisgibt, befürchte ich so langsam aber sicher, dass da tatsächlich keine mehr für mich sind. Begehren tut sie mich durchaus noch, aber ich will ja vor allem ihre Liebe zurück und nicht… na ja, du weißt schon…" Seine Mutter grinste wissend.

"Was hast du als nächstes geplant? Hast du schon irgendwas vor?"

"Das kommt ganz darauf an, ob und von wem ich in den nächsten Tagen einen Brief bekomme."

"Also heißt es erst mal wieder abwarten?"

"So sieht es leider aus, ja", seufzte er und seine Mutter tätschelte ihm tröstend am Arm. Sie werkelten noch ein wenig im Garten und gingen dann rein, um zu Frühstücken.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Viktor von einem Klackern an seiner Scheibe geweckt. Noch ziemlich schläfrig schaute er zum Fenster hinüber und entdeckte Noodles, der auf dem Fenstervorsprung saß und geduldig darauf wartete, dass Viktor ihn einließ. Nackt stieg er aus seinem Bett und öffnete das Fenster, so dass Noodles hereinhüpfen und seine Lieferung abgeben konnte. Viktor bat ihn, draußen zu warten, bis er eine Antwort geschrieben hätte und Noodles flatterte auf den nächstgelegenen Baum. Ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, sich etwas anzuziehen, öffnete Viktor ungeduldig den Brief und begann zu lesen.

 _Hi Viktor!_

 _Wo soll ich anfangen?_

 _Also Christy hat mich übelst zur Sau gemacht. Sie hat mir sogar eine geklatscht! So habe ich sie noch nie erlebt. Sie ist mächtig angepisst, dass ich sie hintergangen habe. Aber das nehme ich gerne in kauf, denn sie ist auch richtig sauer, weil sie sich jetzt endlich eingestanden hat, dass sie dich noch immer liebt und du ihr fehlst. Eine völlige Pleite war unsere Aktion daher also nicht. Allerdings hat sie mir auch nichts dazu gesagt, ob sie wieder Kontakt zu dir haben möchte oder nicht. Und als ich ihr sagte, dass du ebenfalls als Trauzeuge zu unserer Hochzeit eingeladen bist, war sie not amused um es mal vorsichtig auszudrücken._

 _Ich werde dich auf dem Laufenden halten._

 _Jim_

Viktor schrieb eine kurze Nachricht zurück, in der er sich für die Infos bedankte und band sie Noodles dann ans Bein, damit er nach Hause zurückkehren konnte.

Er war froh, dass es doch besser als erwartet gelaufen war. Denn immerhin hatte er seine zwei primären Ziele erreicht. Christy hatte ihn wieder auf dem Schirm und er hatte endlich mal wieder ein paar herrliche Stunden mit ihr verbringen dürfen auch wenn er sich wünschte, dass dies in nüchternem Zustand gewesen wäre. Aber man konnte ja nicht alles auf einmal haben.

Die nächsten eineinhalb Monate waren für ihn sehr schwer zu ertragen. Er musste jetzt zwar vermehrt für den Europa-Cup trainieren und an den Wochenenden fanden häufig Spiele statt, bei denen er entweder selbst mit seiner Mannschaft spielen musste oder einfach nur Zuschauer war. Aber ansonsten war da nicht all zu viel, was ihn von seinen trüben Gedanken über Christy ablenken konnte. Auch Jim konnte ihm nicht wirklich irgendwelche Neuigkeiten mitteilen denn Christy hielt sich jetzt mehr denn je bedeckt, was ihre Gefühle betraf und er hatte ein unglaublich schlechtes Gewissen, dass sie sich wegen ihm nicht mehr ihrem besten Freund anvertrauen konnte. Er hoffte, sich irgendwann dafür bei ihr entschuldigen zu können.

Der Tag der Hochzeit rückte näher und näher und mit jedem Tag stieg die Aufregung in ihm an. Dieses Mal würde er nichts tun, um Christy in irgendeiner Form zu manipulieren. Wenn sie den ersten Schritt auf ihn zugehen würde, würde er sie mehr als glücklich in seinen Armen willkommen heißen. Aber sollte sie das nicht tun, würde er sich ihr nicht wieder aufdrängen. Dieses Mal musste es von ihr ausgehen oder er sah gar keine Chance mehr für sie beide.

Er war ziemlich enttäuscht, dass sie ihm nicht ein einziges Mal geschrieben hatte. Fast alles wäre ihm recht gewesen von einem Anschiss über ein 'Danke für das Geschenk' oder bestenfalls einer Aussage, dass sie ihn zurück wollte aber das gar nichts von ihr kam, zermürbte ihn von Tag zu Tag mehr. Und auch seine Hoffnung schwand, dass er sie zurückgewinnen konnte.

Mittlerweile war er nicht mehr so sicher, dass seine Entscheidung bezüglich Hogwarts so schlau gewesen war. Das könnte mächtig nach hinten losgehen. Aber zumindest hatte er von Dumbledore eine positive Rückmeldung bekommen. Was er daraus machte oder wie es ausgehen würde, stand allerdings auf einem ganz anderen Blatt.

Endlich war der Tag der Hochzeit da! Er wachte morgens auf und war sofort hellwach. Seine Mutter machte sich beim Frühstück über ihn lustig, weil er so hibbelig war aber er nahm es ihr nicht übel. Er hätte ja noch vor einem Jahr selbst jeden seiner Kumpels ausgelacht, wenn er sich wegen einem Mädchen so verrückt gemacht hätte. Und nun war er in einer Situation, mit der er nie im Leben für sich gerechnet hätte.

Später stand er in Schuhen, Hemd und Hose vor seinem Spiegel und kämpfte mit dem Knoten des eisblauen Halstuches. Seine Mutter, die nach oben gekommen war, um zu schauen, wo er blieb, stand schmunzelnd am Türrahmen angelehnt und sah ihm unbemerkt dabei zu. Als er frustriert knurrte kam sie rein. "Soll ich dir vielleicht helfen, mein Schatz?"

"Oh, ja, bitte!", stieß er genervt aus. Da seine Mutter früher oft ihrem Vater dabei geholfen hatte, war innerhalb kürzester Zeit ein eleganter Knoten gebunden. Seine Weste in einem etwas dunkleren Blauton als die Krawatte hielt sie ihm hin, damit er hineinschlüpfen konnte. Zum Abschluss zog er noch sein Smokingjackett über und betrachtete sich prüfend im Spiegel. "Und, was meinst du?"

"Ich meine, dass ich mich dir sofort an den Hals werfen würde, wenn ich jünger wäre und du nicht mein Sohn", erwiderte sie lachend.

"Danke, Mamo. Für alles." Gerührt beugte er sich zu ihr hinab und küsste sie auf die Wange. Sie tätschelte seine liebevoll und scheuchte ihn dann raus. "Los, los, jetzt. Du bist schon viel zu spät dran. In zwanzig Minuten beginnt bereits die Zeremonie. Und als Trauzeuge sollte man sich wirklich nicht verspäten."

"Du hast absolut recht, Mamo. Also, bis später."

"Viel Glück, mein Sohn", sagte sie in den leeren Raum hinein, denn Viktor war schon fort.

Sobald Viktor auf der Insel ankam, hielt er nach Christy Ausschau, konnte sie aber leider nirgendwo sehen. Erst als die Gäste sich zu ihren Plätzen bewegte, kam sie hektisch aus dem inneren des Hauses geeilt. Viktor bekam einen ganz trockenen Mund, als er sie erblickte. Das Kleid, das sie trug, sofern es diese Bezeichnung überhaupt verdiente, war ein Hauch von glitzerndem, schwarzen Nichts. Und an ihrem linken Unterarm trug sie tatsächlich sein Armband. Es sah noch tausendmal besser an ihr aus, als er es sich ausgemalt hatte und er wertete das als ein gutes Zeichen. Denn warum sollte sie es tragen, wenn nicht, um ihm eine Botschaft mitzuteilen?

Die ganze Zeit konnte er seinen Blick nicht von ihr abwenden und als er an ihr vorbei zu seinem Platz lief konnte er es sich nicht verkneifen, ein bisschen näher als notwendig an ihr vorbeizugehen. Er war so abgelenkt von ihr, dass er von der Zeremonie fast gar nichts mitbekam und beinahe seinen Einsatz verpasste, als die Trauzeugen gebeten wurden, sich zum Brautpaar zu stellen.

Als Jim und Max sich unter dem lautstarken Jubel der Gäste etwas zu leidenschaftlich für eine Hochzeit küssten, hatte er noch immer nur Augen für sie und endlich schaute auch sie zu ihm hinüber. Sie errötete anmutig, als sie seinen Blick auf ihr spürte und kurz darauf den Blick senkte. Er musste sich stark zusammenreißen, um nicht mitten vor dem Standesbeamten einen Ständer zu kriegen. Als alle Beteiligten unterschrieben hatten, ergriff Christy so unauffällig wie möglich die Flucht ohne ihren beiden Freunden zu gratulieren.

Am liebsten wäre er ihr direkt hinterher gegangen aber er erinnerte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig an seine Manieren und reihte sich bei den Gratulanten ein, die nach vorne gestürmt gekommen waren. Als er endlich den beiden mit kräftigen Umarmungen gratuliert hatte löste er sich aus der Menge und hielt nach ihr Ausschau. Doch weit und breit war nichts von ihr zu sehen und bei knapp zweihundert Gästen, von denen mit Sicherheit drei Viertel Männer waren, war es nicht einfach, eine kleine zierliche Frau zu finden.

Nach zehn Minuten umherirren gab er auf. Er musste hier raus. Er mochte große Menschenmengen nicht und erst recht nicht, wenn die Hälfte aus schwulen Männern bestand, die ihn oft mit mehr als eindeutigen Blicken musterten. Einmal zwickte ihm sogar einer im Vorbeigehen in den Hintern. In Panik machte er sich auf den Weg zur Villa und suchte sich einen Rückzugsort. Im ersten Stock fand er relativ versteckt einen Raum, der ihn an eine Bibliothek erinnerte mit den vielen Bücherregalen und diversen Sitzmöbeln, die zum Lesen einluden. Hierher würde sich mit Sicherheit niemand verirren. Hier im Inneren des Hauses war es erstaunlich kühl und er entzündete ein Feuer im Kamin. Auf einer kleinen Anrichte fand er eine Karaffe mit vermutlich teurem Whiskey und schlenderte mit einem Glas und der Karaffe zu einem Tischen, auf dem er sein Glas abstellte, nachdem er ein paar Schlucke getrunken hatte. Er zog sein Jackett aus und lockerte ein wenig den Knoten seines Halstuches. Dann rollte er die Ärmel auf und nahm noch einen weiteren Schluck.

Ein bequemer Schaukelstuhl links von der Tür lockte ihn und er ließ seinen Kopf gegen die Lehne sinken sobald er sich hineingesetzt hatte. Ein paar wenige Minuten hatte er seine Ruhe bis doch tatsächlich irgendein Idiot meinte, ebenfalls hierher zu kommen. Da die Tür sich so öffnete, dass der Stuhl, auf dem er saß, dahinter stand konnte er zuerst nicht sehen, wer eintrat, doch ihm stockte der Atem, als er erkannte, dass es Christy war. Er verhielt sich mucksmäuschenstill und beobachtete sie dabei, wie sie den Raum betrachtete. Als ihr Blick auf sein Whiskeyglas fiel, setzte sie zum Rückzug an und erblickte ihn in dem Moment, als sie sich umdrehte.

Sie erstarrte und er ließ seinen Blick über sie schweifen, sog ihren Anblick in sich auf wie ein Verdurstender. Seine Glieder bewegten sich ohne sein Zutun als er aufstand und auf sie zuging. Sie wirkte wie ein verängstigtes Reh im Lichtstrahl und sie schloss die Augen. Als sie sie wieder öffnete, lag eine eisige Entschlossenheit in ihnen. Bevor sie fliehen konnte, schnitt er ihr den Weg ab.

"Ein hübsches Armband hast du da an", sagte er, als er vor ihr angekommen war.

Er streckte die Hand danach aus und ließ seine Finger darüber gleiten. Obwohl er Christy nicht berührte, erschauerte sie. Ihr Geruch drang ihm in die Nase und er schloss für einen Augenblick die Augen, weil ihn seine Gefühle für sie überwältigten. Zitternd löste er seine Hand von ihrem Arm, trat einen Schritt zurück und sah, dass sie heftig atmete.

"Tut mir leid, ich wollte dir nicht zu nahe treten. Ich habe nur nicht damit gerechnet, überhaupt jemanden hier anzutreffen. Und dass ausgerechnet du es bist, bringt mich ein wenig aus dem Konzept", gestand er.

"Geht mir ähnlich…"

Ein unangenehmes Schweigen breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus. Viktor traute sich nicht, etwas zu sagen, aus Angst, dass er sie damit vertreiben würde. Er hielt eisern daran fest, dass der erste Schritt von ihr ausgehen musste.

"Wie geht es dir denn so", fragte sie zögerlich und unterbrach damit endlich die Stille.

"Kannst du dir das nicht denken?", antwortete er mit einer Gegenfrage.

"Ich… ääähm… nun ja…"

"Vergiss es, Christy", erwiderte er und lief zu dem Stuhl, über dem sein Jackett hing.

Oh Mann, sie befand sich in einer Zwickmühle. Viktor sah heute so unglaublich gut aus in seiner feinen Hose und dem weißen Hemd, das er fast bis zu den Ellenbogen hochgekrempelt hatte. Sie konnte seine braungebrannten sehnigen Unterarme sehen und sogar dieser Anblick erregte sie schon. Seine blaue Weste mit den Stickereien darauf und das Halstuch wirkten ungewohnt an ihm und bildeten einen starken Kontrast zu seiner herben, männlichen Erscheinung.

Noch nie hatte sie ihn mehr gewollt als in diesem Augenblick. Ihr Körper, ihr Verstand und ihr Herz stritten in ihrem Inneren. Als er sich mit einem 'Vergiss es, Christy' von ihr abwendete, hörte sie die Müdigkeit und die Kapitulation in seiner Stimme und in dem Moment knipste sich ihr gesunder Menschenverstand aus.

Sie trat hinter ihn und berührte ihn federleicht an seiner Schulter. Er drehte sich ruckartig um und sie sah ein Feuer in seinen Augen aufglimmen aber er brachte es schnell zum Verlöschen, als er seine inneren Mauern hochzog.

"Was soll das, Christy?", presste er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Sein ganzer Körper war stocksteif und keine Emotion drang von innen nach außen.

"Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete sie wahrheitsgemäß. Sie ließ ihre Hände über seinen Brustkorb nach unten streifen und selbst durch die Weste und das Hemd hindurch konnte sie seine Bauchmuskeln spüren. Viktor ergriff ihre Handgelenke, um sie daran zu hindern, weiterzugehen.

"Christy, wenn du diesen Weg fortsetzt, lasse ich dich nicht mit heiler Haut davon kommen", warnte er sie mit rauer Stimme.

"Ich weiß. Und zumindest für heute soll es so sein."

Mit ihrem Zauberstab verriegelte sie die Tür zur Bibliothek und schallisolierte sie. Als ihre Hand unter seine Weste glitt und sie sein Hemd aus dem Hosenbund zog, holte er zitternd Luft. Dieses Mal war es anders. Sie war weder betrunken, noch nahm er sie anfangs gegen ihren Willen. Konnte es wirklich sein, dass endlich jemand mit ihm ein Einsehen hatte und dieses zufällige Aufeinandertreffen gelenkt hatte? Anders konnte er es sich nicht erklären. Aber er wollte jetzt nicht weiter darüber nachdenken und als ihre zarten Hände über seine Bauchmuskeln streichelten, setzte sein Denken sowieso aus.

Noch immer blieb er ganz still und nur das heftige Heben und Senken seines Brustkorbes ließen darauf schließen, dass er sie genauso sehr wollte, wie sie ihn.

Christy genoss das Gefühl seiner seidigen Haut unter ihren Fingerspitzen und fuhr unter seinem Hemd über seinen ganzen Oberkörper. Seine Brustwarzen richteten sich unter der Gänsehaut, die ihre Berührungen in ihm verursachten, auf und sie kratzte leicht mit ihren Fingernägeln darüber. Langsam zog sie ihre Hände wieder unter seinem Hemd hervor und begann sich erst an seinem Halstuch, dann an seiner Weste und anschließend an seinem Hemd zu schaffen zu machen. Sie streifte ihm beides ab und erschauerte bei dem Anblick seines nackten Oberkörpers.

Sie schaute zu Viktor auf und auf seinem Gesicht spiegelten sich die widersprüchlichsten Emotionen. Da war natürlich brennende Lust aber auch Unsicherheit und sie bildete sich ein, Angst darin zu sehen. Seine Zurückhaltung verunsicherte sie doch sie ignorierte das aufkommende Gefühl, dass sich gerade in ihr breit machen wollte. Sie hatte keine Ahnung mehr, ob das hier schlau oder unglaublich dumm war, wusste selbst nicht, ob sie wollte, dass sie wieder zusammen kamen oder nicht aber für den Moment war das Zusammensein mit Viktor das Einzige, was sich richtig anfühlte und daher warf sie ihre Bedenken über Bord.

Sie strich mit ihren Händen an seinem Oberkörper entlang und folgte ihnen mit ihrem Mund. Oben angekommen umfasste sie Viktors Kopf und zog ihn zu sich hinunter, so dass sie ihre Lippen auf seine pressen konnte. Noch immer hielt er sich zurück doch als ihre Zunge Einlass begehrte, war es mit seiner Selbstbeherrschung vorbei. Er umfing ihren Kopf mit seinen großen Händen, küsste sie stürmisch und sie kam ihm genauso entgegen. Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie dort standen und sich einfach nur küssten aber irgendwann hob Viktor sie hoch und sie schlang ihre Beine um ihn. Sie spürte seine Beule unter der Hose an ihrer Scham und begann sich aufreizend daran zu reiben.

Viktor knurrte in ihren Mund und trug sie zu einer Chaiselongue wo er sie vorsichtig ablegte ohne jedoch seinen Mund von ihr zu lösen. Mit einem Bein stand er daneben, das andere Bein kniete zwischen ihren Schenkeln und immer noch küsste sie er, mal langsam und genüsslich, dann wieder wild und ungezügelt. Irgendwann hob er seinen Kopf an und sie sah das Brennen in seinen Augen. Es entflammte sie selbst und wütete in ihrem Schoß. Er begann sich ihren Hals hinunterzuküssen, schob die Träger ihres Kleides zur Seite, um sich ihrem Schlüsselbein zu widmen und zog dann bedächtig ihr Kleid nach unten. Kurz widersetzte es sich wegen dem Tape an ihren Brüsten aber er zog es mit ab und er grinste auf sie hinunter. Sie errötete leicht aber sagte dann: "Ich konnte keinen BH darunter tragen und einen Nippelblitzer wollte ich nicht riskieren."

"Besser so. Keiner sollte deine Nippel sehen dürfen außer ich."

Und dann widmete er sich sofort den besagten Nippeln, ließ seine Zunge um einen kreisen, während er mit seiner einen Hand den anderen verwöhnte. Als er sich ihm feuchtglänzend entgegenreckte pustete er darauf und ein Schauer überlief Christy, der ihre Nippel noch härter werden ließ. Nun wendete er sich auch dem anderen zu, denn es sollte sich ja keiner vernachlässigt fühlen. Christy bog ihren Oberkörper nach oben und er griff unter ihren Rücken, um sie noch mehr an seinen Mund zu pressen. Hungrig labte er sich an ihren Brüsten bis sie unter ihm zu zittern begann, ihre Hände in seine Kopfhaut gekrallt. Er wanderte weiter runter und schob dabei ihr Kleid mit hinab während sein Mund jeden so freigelegten Zentimeter küsste. Er ließ sich Zeit und keine Stelle aus. Als er ihre Seite küsste, musste sie kichern, weil es so kitzelte aber dann wendete er sich wieder ihrem flachen Bauch zu und ließ seine Zungenspitze in ihren Bauchnabel tauchen bevor er sich weiter abwärts bewegte.

Mittlerweile schwebte sie in einem Nebel aus Lust und unerfüllter Begierde und drückte seinen Kopf auffordernd weiter runter, doch das schien ihn überhaupt nicht zu beeindrucken. Stattdessen hob er seinen Kopf an. Ein kurzes mahnendes Kopfschütteln entlockte ihr ein frustriertes Stöhnen. Jetzt griff er wieder nach ihrem Kleid und sie hob ihren Po an damit er es ihr endlich ganz abstreifte. Ihre Highheels folgten dem Kleid auf den Boden und dann lag sie nur noch in ihrem knappen schwarzen String vor ihm und sein Blick wanderte bewundernd über ihren Körper. Ihre Scheide pochte wütend und sie wollte ihn endlich in sich spüren. Aber er schien keine Eile zu haben.

Er zog sie etwas hoch und setze sie dann auf, ihren Rücken an der Lehne. Er kniete sich vor sie und legte sich ihre Beine über die Schultern und begann dann durch den Stoff ihres Strings an ihr zu saugen. Christy hob fast ab von dem Schock, seinen Mund endlich wieder an ihr zu spüren. Er schob den winzigen String zur Seite, legte ihre Klitoris frei und schob einen Finger in sie. Sie war klatschnass und sein Finger glitt ohne den geringsten Widerstand in sie hinein. Sie wand sich unruhig unter ihm doch er legte seine freie Hand auf ihren Unterleib und hielt sie an Ort und Stelle während er sie ohne Hast mit gekonnten Zungenschlägen weiter leckte. Ihre Beine zitterten unkontrolliert an seinen Schultern. Er zog seinen Finger aus ihr und leckte sie nun großflächig, presste seinen ganzen Mund auf ihre Vulva. Und Christy kam. Heftig. Und schluchzend vor Erleichterung. Als sie den Klammergriff ihrer Bein um seinen Kopf löste blickte er zufrieden auf sie hinab, ließ ihren String los und stand dann auf.

Immer noch von den Nachwehen ihres Höhepunktes geschüttelt richtete Christy sich auf und schaute zu ihm auf. Sie konnte Reste ihrer Feuchtigkeit um seinen Mund glänzen sehen und das machte sie ganz kribbelig. Sie griff nach seinem Hosenbund und zog ihn zu sich, dann öffnete sie seinen Gürtel und auch den Knopf und den Reißverschluss seiner Hose, um sie ihm abzustreifen. Sie kniete sich vor ihn, zog ihm seine Schuhe und Strümpfe aus und ließ ihn dann aus seiner Hose steigen.

Nun stand er nur noch in seinen schwarzen Boxershorts vor ihr und sie umfasste seinen Hintern. Wie eine Katze rieb sie sich mit der Wange an der Ausbuchtung seiner Shorts und sein Unterleib drängte sich begierig an sie. Nun zog sie ihm auch noch die Shorts runter und sein dicker Knüppel sprang ihr entgegen. Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Lust kaum, dass er sich seiner Unterhose entledigt hatte. Sie rieb sich erneut an ihm, dieses Mal Haut und Haut, umfasste ihn und streichelte ihr Gesicht mit seiner samtweichen Spitze. Den Lusttropfen, der aus ihm herausquoll, leckte sie zärtlich ab und ließ dann ihre Zungenspitze leicht in die Öffnung gleiten, was ihm einen weiteren Tropfen und ein Stöhnen entlockte.

"Oh Gott, Christy, du weißt gar nicht, wie sehr ich mich nach deinem Mund um meinen Schwanz verzehrt habe!", brachte er mit rauer Stimme hervor.

Ihre Antwort war, dass sie ihn jetzt endlich ganz mit ihren Lippen umschloss und ihn mit langsamen Auf- und Abbewegungen zu blasen begann. Viktor umfasste ihren Kopf und steigerte das Tempo, schob seinen Schwanz bis zu den Eiern in sie rein und sie nahm gierig alles von ihm auf. Immer schneller lutschte sie ihn und sie spürte, wie sich eine Gänsehaut auf seinem Hintern und dem Rücken bildete, als sich sein Orgasmus anbahnte. Doch da zog er sie weg von sich.

"Hör auf, Babe, sonst komme ich."

"Das ist genau das, was ich will", flüsterte sie und blickte dabei zu ihm auf. "Ich will, dass du in mir abspritzt. Ich will dich aussaugen, jeden einzelnen Tropfen."

Ein Schauer überlief ihn bei ihren Worten doch dann konnte er sich der Versuchung nicht mehr länger erwehren und schob seinen Schwanz wieder zwischen ihre Lippen, wo sie ihn warm und feucht empfing. Schon nach kurzer Zeit hatte sie ihn wieder soweit und spürte seinen Höhepunkt heranrollen. Als er kam, schluckte sie bereitwillig alles, was er ihr gab und saugte so lange an ihm, bis er sich löste, weil sein Schwanz zu sensibel wurde.

"Du weißt, dass du unglaublich bist, oder?"

"So mancher hat mir das schon gesagt", bestätigte sie frech grinsend.

"Du freches kleines Luder!"

Lachend half er ihr auf die Beine. Und dann beugte er sich zu ihr herab, um sie wieder zu küssen. Er zog sie mit sich, als er sich auf die Chaiselongue setzte und sie kletterte auf seinen Schoß. Sie konnten sich gegenseitig bei dem anderen schmecken und sie küssten sich begierig, streichelten sich gegenseitig und nach einigen Minuten konnte Christy spüren, wie sich etwas an ihrer Scham zu regen begann.

"Na, schon wieder einsatzbereit?", neckte sie ihn.

"Bei dir immer", erwiderte er.

Er schob sie von seinem Schoß herunter und ging dann vor ihr runter um ihr ihren String auszuziehen, so dass sie endlich komplett nackt vor ihm stand.

"An diesem Anblick werde ich mich niemals satt sehen können."

Ein Stich in ihrem Herzen folgte seinen Worten. Sie wusste, dass er sie zurückhaben wollte. Und manchmal wünschte sie sich auch, dass er sie noch in zwanzig, dreißig vielleicht sogar vierzig Jahren mit dieser Leidenschaft im Blick anschauen würde. Doch sie hatte Angst davor. Angst, wieder diesen grausamen Schmerzen ausgeliefert zu sein, wieder Gefühle für ihn zuzulassen, obwohl es dafür eigentlich schon zu spät war.

Sie schüttelte die trübsinnigen Überlegungen entschlossen ab. Heute wollte sie nur im Hier und Jetzt sein, wollte keinen Gedanken an die Vergangenheit oder die Zukunft verschwenden. Also führte sie ihn zurück zur Chaiselongue und kletterte erneut auf seinen Schoß. Mittlerweile war er wieder hart und ohne weiter zu warten, ergriff sie ihn und führte ihn in sich ein. Sie hatte seit ihrem letzten Mal mit keinem Mann mehr geschlafen und sie musste sich erst einmal wieder an diese Dimensionen gewöhnen. Doch zum Glück war sie extrem feucht und mit ein bisschen Druck hatte sie ihn kurz darauf komplett gemeistert. Sie umfasste seinen Kopf mit ihren Händen und küsste ihn, als sie begann, ihn langsam zu reiten. Er umfasste ihre Hüften und ihre Zungen bewegten sich im Einklang mit ihrem Rhythmus, in dem sie ihn in sich aufnahm.

Sie hatten sich lange nicht mehr so zärtlich geliebt und ihr Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Ihn auf diese Art in sich zu spüren fühlte sich einfach nur richtig an und sie genoss jede Bewegung seines prallen Gliedes in ihr, genoss es, so vollkommen ausgefüllt zu sein. Irgendwann wurden ihre Bewegungen hektischer und Viktor stieß sie fast schon grob auf sich herab. Er umfasste ihre Brüste und saugte abwechselnd an den Spitzen, die sich seinem Mund sehnsüchtig entgegen streckten. Mit einem heiseren Schrei kam sie und spürte, dass auch er gekommen war obwohl er sich nicht in ihr verströmt hatte.

Sie war immer wieder erstaunt über seine Disziplin und sein daraus resultierendes Durchhaltevermögen und war dankbar dafür, so einen überragenden Liebhaber in ihm zu haben. Manche spritzten so schnell ab, dass sie nicht mal richtig hochgefahren war aber darüber brauchte sie sich bei ihm gar keine Sorgen machen. Schon hob er sie mit Leichtigkeit von sich herunter und bedeutete ihr, sich auf die Chaiselongue zu knien. Sie hatte kaum Zeit sich mit den Händen an der Rückenlehne abzustützen als er sie auch schon mit einer Hand an der Hüfte packte und seinen Schwanz mit der anderen in einem gewaltigen Stoß in sie versenkte.

Dieses Mal war es nicht langsam und zart sondern gnadenlos und hart und sie liebte es genauso wie den zärtlichen Sex, vielleicht sogar noch mehr. Sie kam jedem seiner Stöße entgegen, presste ihren Hintern so hart wie möglich gegen ihn, wenn er zu einem weiteren Stoß ansetzte. Irgendwann begann er, ihr auf den Hintern zu hauen und beim dritten Schlag kam sie völlig unerwartet. Sie zuckte um ihn und Viktor musste kurz innehalten, als sie ihn durch das Zucken ihrer inneren Muskeln mitriss.

"Verdammt, Christy!", ächzte er. "Das kannst du doch nicht machen!"

"Selbst… dran… schuld", keuchte sie.

Er zog sich aus ihr raus und riss sie förmlich hoch so dass sie auf der Chaiselongue zu stehen kam.

"Schling deine Beine um mich!"

Sofort kam sie seiner Aufforderung nach, hielt sich an seinem Hals fest und tat wie ihr geheißen. Er führte seinen Schwanz wieder in sie und begann sie im Stehen zu ficken. Sie bewunderte seine Kraft, denn er hielt problemlos zehn Minuten oder länger in dieser Position durch, bis er sie an eine mit Seidentapete verkleidete Wand drückte und dort weiter machte. Fast die ganze Zeit küssten sie sich dabei und blickten sich in die Augen. Sie konnte seine Liebe zu ihr in seinen sehen und wünschte sich, ihre Bedenken einfach zur Seite schieben zu können. Aber es ging einfach nicht. Irgendwann musste sie die Augen schließen, weil sie Ausdruck in seinen Augen nicht länger ertrug und ließ sich von ihm ihrem nächsten Höhepunkt entgegen treiben.

Auf dem Teppich vor dem Kamin ging es weiter und als sie dieses Mal kam, folgte er ihr kurz darauf und verströmte sich mit seiner Stirn an ihre gepresst in ihr. Sie genoss das Gefühl, als sie die schubartigen Ströme spürte, die er in sie pumpte und zog ihre inneren Muskeln zusammen um auch noch das letzte Bisschen aus ihm heraus zu pressen was er mit einem Knurren und einem Biss in ihren Nacken quittierte. Als er sich an ihr festsaugen wollte, um sie zu markieren, schob sie seinen Kopf von sich weg.

"Viktor, nicht!"

"Warum nicht? Jeder soll wissen, dass du mir gehörst!"

Sie schob ihn jetzt ganz von sich runter und erschauerte, als sein Glied aus ihr heraus rutschte.

"Ich gehöre dir nicht, Viktor", erwiderte sie. "Nicht dir und auch sonst niemanden."

Sie wusste, dass das Eis in ihre Stimme zurückgekehrt war aber sie konnte es nicht verhindern. Sie hatte sich ihm einmal bedingungslos hingegeben, sich ihm geschenkt und sie wussten ja beide, wohin das geführt hatte, nämlich zu Schmerz und noch mehr Schmerz.

"Tu das nicht, Christy. Bitte. Zieh dich nicht wieder von mir zurück."

Er wusste, dass er bettelte aber es war ihm egal.

"Es tut mir leid, Viktor. Aber ich kann einfach nicht."

Sie stand auf und wankte auf zittrigen Beinen zu einer Box mit Taschentüchern, aus der sie sich ein paar zog und ihre vermischten Säfte so gut wie möglich abwischte. Die Tücher warf sie ins Feuer und sammelte dann ihre Kleidung vom Boden auf. Viktor war inzwischen auch aufgesprungen und hielt sich gar nicht mit sowas wie Saubermachen auf. Er schnappte sich seine Boxershorts, zog sie über und stieg dann in seine Hose. Christy war schon bei ihren Schuhen, als er gerade seinen Gürtel schloß. Er stellte sich ihr in den Weg, als sie zur Tür schritt.

"Bitte, Christy, du kannst jetzt nicht einfach so gehen. Wir müssen noch über so vieles reden. Ich kann dich nicht gehen lassen bis wir nicht geklärt haben, wie das zwischen uns weitergeht!"

"Ach, Viktor, da gibt es nichts zu klären. Ich liebe dich und das hier eben war einfach unglaublich. Aber es ist einfach schon zu viel zwischen uns vorgefallen und ich kann dir nicht mehr vertrauen. Als du dich mit Jim gegen mich verbündet hast, hast du dir das verspielt. Das mit uns muss hier und heute ein Ende haben. Sehen wir die letzten Stunden als eine Art Abschiedsgeschenk."

"Christy, bitte tu mir das nicht an."

Tränen traten ihm in die Augen und es kostete sie all ihre Kraft, das zu ignorieren.

"Leb wohl, Viktor."

Sie schaute ihm in die Augen, betrachtete seinen fest zusammengepressten Kiefer und gönnte sich ein letztes Mal den Blick auf seinen nackten Oberkörper. Als sie ihm wieder in die Augen schaute, starrte sie ihn so lange eisig an, bis er kapitulierte und zur Seite trat, um sie aus seinem Leben treten zu lassen. Beim Hinausgehen stieg ihr sein ganz eigener köstlicher Duft in die Nase und kaum hatte sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, begannen die Tränen zu fließen.

Er konnte es einfach nicht fassen. Sie hatte ihn eiskalt abserviert. Okay, vielleicht nicht eiskalt, denn immerhin hatte sie ihm gestanden, dass sie ihn noch liebte. Doch trotzdem war sie nicht bereit, ihre Zukunft mit ihm zu teilen. Er ließ sich an der gepolsterten Tür herabsinken und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen als sein Schluchzen auch schon aus ihm heraus brach. Kurz ließ er diese Schwäche zu doch dann verschloss er sein Herz vor den Schmerzen. Als er sich wieder aufrichtete, fühlte er nur noch Kälte in sich, die kurz darauf von brennender Wut auf sie aber auch auf sich abgelöst wurde. Er sammelte seine Sachen zusammen, zog sich aber nur sein Hemd über und verließ das Haus. Kaum war er hinaus getreten, apparierte er, ohne sich von Jim oder Max zu verabschieden, nach Hause.

Als er ohne ein Wort an seiner überraschten Mutter vorbei und hoch in sein Zimmer stürmte, wusste sie, dass es nicht gut gelaufen sein konnte. Am liebsten wäre sie ihm hinterher gelaufen und hätte ihn in den Arm genommen, wie damals, wenn er als kleines Kind traurig oder verletzt war. Doch aus ihrem Jungen war ein stolzer Mann geworden und sie wusste, dass er das nicht zulassen würde. Sie hielt die Tränen zurück. Wenn er stark bleiben konnte, würde sie das auch sein. Und wenn er sie brauchte, wäre sie für ihn da.


	26. Chapter 26

Es kostete Christy alle ihr zur Verfügung stehende Kraft, sich nicht umzudrehen und zurück in das Zimmer zu stürmen. Sie würde Viktor so gerne zurück in ihr Leben lassen aber der Schmerz und die Angst saßen zu tief. Noch eine solche Zurückweisung würde sie nicht verkraften. Sie wusste, dass es feige war und sie es irgendwann tief bereuen würde aber jetzt zuzulassen, dass Viktor wieder Bestandteil ihres Lebens wurde, würde sie verletzlicher als je zuvor machen. _Hätte ich ihn doch nie getroffen!_ Doch im selben Moment, als dieser Gedanke durch ihr wirres Hirn schwirrte, schob sie ihn von sich. Die Zeit mit Viktor war die schönste ihres jungen Lebens gewesen und um nichts in der Welt würde sie das missen wollen.

Wankend lief sie über die Empore zurück und hatte jetzt kein Auge mehr für die berauschende Schönheit der Aussicht. Sie wollte sich nur irgendwo zurückziehen und in Ruhe zusammenbrechen. Sie lief so schnell ihre tauben Glieder es zuließen die breite Treppe hinunter und stürmte an einer Gruppe überrascht aufblickender Hochzeitsgäste vorbei durch die Eingangstür hinaus. Sie wandte sich nach links und steuerte auf eine kleine Baumgruppe am Strand zu. Endlich war sie außer Sichtweite und sank vollkommen erschöpft auf die Knie. Christy schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und ließ sich von ihren aufgepeitschten Gefühlen übermannen. Als sie sich endlich beruhigte, war nur noch eine gähnende Leere übrig. Sie fühlte sich komplett ausgebrannt und außerstande sich zu erheben. Obwohl es bereits recht dunkel geworden war, setzte sie sich auf und lehnte sich gegen den nächsten Baum. Dass die raue Rinde ihr den Rücken zerkratzte bekam sie gar nicht mit. Auch dass ein leichter Regen einsetzte, der rasch stärker wurde, entzog sich ihrem Bewusstsein.

Gefühlte Stunden später saß sie immer noch an der gleichen Stelle, die Arme um ihre mittlerweile eiskalten Beine geschlungen. Ihr Blick ging ins Leere und das Regenwasser tropfte ihr aus den Haaren und perlte an ihrer Haut hinab. Sie meinte, Geräusche in ihrer Nähe zu hören aber sie konnte sich nicht darauf konzentrieren.

"Oh um Himmels Willen! Christy!"

Sie wurde von starken Armen hochgenommen und davongetragen. Doch sie war zu keiner Regung fähig. Christy hing schlaff in den Armen, die sie trugen. Aufgeregtes Gemurmel drang an ihre Ohren und sie wollte sich die Ohren zuhalten um wieder in der Stille versinken zu können. Seltsamerweise gehorchten ihre Arme ihr nicht. Vor ihren geschlossenen Lidern wurde es heller und eine angenehme Wärme umfing ihren eiskalten Körper. Endlich wurde sie auf eine weiche Unterlage gebettet und konnte sich überwinden, die Augen zu öffnen. Sie musste blinzeln als die ungewohnte Helligkeit sie blendete.

"Jim, komm schnell! Sie ist wach!"

Moment - wieso wach? Sie hatte nicht geschlafen, oder? Wie lange hatte sie draußen gesessen? Christy versuchte mühsam, sich zu erinnern, wann sie aus dem Zimmer gestürmt war und glaubte, dass es gerade erst gedämmert hatte. Jetzt war es draußen stockfinster aber das hatte am Meer für gewöhnlich nicht viel zu bedeuten. Sie wollte sich aufrichten aber zwei starke Hände drückten sie zurück. Als sie den Mund öffnete um zu protestieren, kam kein Laut hervor. Und warum wurde sie immer noch so durchgeschüttelt? Konnte man das nicht abstellen? Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sie realisierte, dass das Schütteln von ihrem Körper ausging. Je klarer ihr Verstand wurde, umso heftiger reagierte ihr Körper. Die eisige Kälte kroch durch ihre Adern und brachte sie dazu, wie Espenlaub zu zittern.

Ihre Augen huschten umher um etwas oder jemanden zu erfassen aber wer auch immer eben gesprochen hatte, stand außerhalb ihres sehr beschränkten Gesichtsfeldes. Von ihrer rechten Seite drangen jetzt schnelle, schwere Schritte zu ihr und endlich schob sich ein Gesicht vor ihres. Der unsagbar traurige Ausdruck in den blauen Augen brachte Christy in die Realität zurück.

"Jim", flüsterte sie leise. "Bei Merlin, Jim! Was habe ich getan?"

Ehe Jim antworten konnte, verfiel seine beste Freundin, seine engste Vertraute in einen hysterischen Heulkrampf, der sie bestimmt zwanzig Minuten schüttelte und erst abebbte, als er sie fest in seine Arme schloss und ihr immer wieder beruhigend über den Kopf fuhr. Max stand neben ihm, die Hand mit dem funkelnden Ring lag auf der Schulter seines frisch angetrauten Ehemannes. Er hatte sich längst damit abgefunden, dass er seinen Jim mit dem blonden Mädchen teilen musste. Aber das war schon okay. Die Vergangenheit hatte ihm gezeigt, dass es nur eine Entscheidung gab, wenn er sich vor der Wahl zwischen einem Leben mit Jim und Christy an seiner Seite oder einem Leben ohne Jim sah.

Christy hob den Kopf und blickte die beiden Männer aus verheulten Augen an.

"Es tut mir so leid. Ich hab euch eure Hochzeitsnacht ruiniert."

"Schatz, das kann warten. Wir haben noch alle Zeit der Welt. Du hast uns einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt. Willst du heute hier bleiben?"

Christy schüttelte den Kopf. Sie wollte eigentlich nur alleine sein.

"Sind Sara und Jacob schon weg?"

"Nein. Die meisten Gäste sind noch munter am feiern."

Christy runzelte die Stirn.

"Wie lange war ich denn draußen? Und wie habt ihr mich gefunden?"

"Hmm, vielleicht zwei Stunden? Höchstens. Sara hat dich gesucht nachdem du sie an der Bar hattest sitzen lassen. Da Viktor ebenfalls verschwunden war, hat sie es aber schnell sein lassen. Misstrauisch wurden wir erst, als Max Eltern von dem blonden Mädchen erzählten, das tränenüberströmt das Haus verlassen hat. Also sind Max und ich nach draußen und haben uns aufgeteilt. Hätte nicht so viel Sinn gehabt, wenn du disappariert wärst aber wie man sieht, bist du das nicht. Den Rest kennst du ja. Sara wartet draußen. Sie und Jacob begleiten dich natürlich nach Hause. Der arme Kerl ist sowieso mit den Nerven am Ende", fügte er zwinkernd hinzu. Christy versuchte zu lächeln, brachte aber nur eine trostlose Grimasse zustande.

"Und morgen Abend komm ich vorbei. Dann erzählst du mir genau, was passiert ist, versprochen?"

Wie auf ein Stichwort kam Sara hinein und hielt Christy die Hand hin. Christy ergriff sie und ließ sich von ihrer Freundin hinausführen. Sie wollte sich noch umdrehen und sich verabschieden aber ihr fehlte die Kraft dazu. Sara legte Christy den Arm um die Hüfte und ergriff mit der freien Hand die von Jacob, der sie bedeutungsvoll ansah. Vor dem hell erleuchteten, wunderschönen Haus disapparierten sie und tauchten einen Wimpernschlag später auf der anderen Seite des Ärmelkanals wieder auf. Nach einem weiteren Sprung standen sie in der kleinen Gasse unweit des Hauses, in dem Christy wohnte.

"Von hier aus komme ich alleine klar, danke", wisperte Christy.

Sara wollte etwas sagen aber sie hatte sich schon losgerissen.

"Ich schreib dir morgen."

Sara blickte ihr hinterher, bis sie im Eingang des eleganten Gebäudes verschwand und seufzte dann.

"Lass uns nach Hause gehen, Jacob."

Christy hob ihre Hand grüßend zu dem Nachtportier, der sie ein wenig zu eingehend musterte und drückte den Knopf am Fahrstuhl. Sie spürte den bohrenden Blick im Rücken, den der Mann auf sie gerichtet hielt und ein Schauer überlief sie. Als der Aufzug endlich da war huschte sie schnell hinein und drückte den Knopf für ihr Stockwerk. Fahrig fischte sie ihren Schlüssel aus der kleinen Handtasche und ihr Blick fiel auf das filigrane Schmuckstück an ihrem linken Unterarm. Sie schloss die Augen und holte tief Luft. _Reiß dich zusammen_ , befahl sie sich und schaffte es tatsächlich, aus dem Aufzug zu treten und ihre Tür zu öffnen. Drinnen wurde sie von aufgeregtem Geflatter begrüßt.

"Toffee… Ich freue mich auch, dich zu sehen", murmelte sie.

Die kleine Eule landete sachte auf ihrer Schulter, darum bemüht ihr mit den scharfen Krallen nicht wehzutun. Christy fuhr mit den Fingern durch das seidige Gefieder und genoß das Gefühl unter ihrer Haut. Doch sie konnte der Realität nicht lange entfliehen. Wenn der Bruch glatt sein sollte, musste sie noch etwas sehr schmerzhaftes erledigen.

"Kleines ich weiß, dass es spät ist aber kannst du für mich etwas überbringen?"

Als Antwort schuhute Toffee leise und knabberte mit dem winzigen Schnabel an Christys Ohr. Christy ging in ihr Arbeitszimmer an ihren Schreibtisch und machte vorher noch einen Umweg in das Schlafzimmer, wo sie die kleine Schachtel nahm. Sie setzte sich nicht erst hin sondern schrieb nur einen einzigen Satz.

Dann löste sie mit zitternden Fingern den wunderschönen Armreif und legte ihn in den Karton. Die Nachricht rollte sie zusammen und band beides sorgfältig an Toffees ausgestrecktes Bein.

"Zu Viktor, ja? Und bitte pass auf dich auf."

Sie trug den aufgeregten Vogel zum Fenster, öffnete es und sah zu, wie das Tier die Flügel ausbreitete und einen Moment später von der Dunkelheit verschluckt wurde. Christy drehte sich um, zog sich im Gehen das Kleid und die Schuhe aus und legte sich nur mit dem winzigen String bekleidet in ihr Bett. Sofort umfing sie Viktors Duft, der überall an ihr haftete und sie weinte sich leise in den Schlaf.

Am kommenden Morgen wachte Christy vollkommen gerädert auf. Obwohl sie zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit von den Albträumen verschont geblieben war, fühlte sie sich erschöpft und ausgelaugt. Mühsam rappelte sie sich auf und verschwand im Badezimmer, wo sie sich erst einmal erleichterte und Zähne putzte. Natürlich half das nicht gegen den Sturm in ihrem Inneren. Sie sehnte sich nach der Leere des vergangenen Abends und wie so oft in der letzten Zeit schlang sie die Arme um ihren nackten Oberkörper. Ihr Spiegelbild sah genau so zerzaust aus, wie sie sich fühlte. Ihr MakeUp war vollkommen verschmiert und die Haare standen in alle Richtungen ab. Doch es war ihr einerlei. Eine tiefe Traurigkeit ergriff sie doch es kamen keine Tränen mehr, stattdessen kam ein trockenes Schluchzen aus ihrem Mund. _Das muss aufhören! Du wolltest es so also musst du jetzt damit klarkommen!_ Obwohl die Last ihre Schultern unbarmherzig nach unten drückte, richtete sie sich auf und ging zurück in ihr Schlafzimmer. Sie nahm ein frisches Handtuch und schleppte sich dann unter die Dusche. SIe drehte das kalte Wasser voll auf und schnappte keuchend nach Luft. Doch es hatte die erwünschte Wirkung. Als sich ihr Verstand geklärt hatte, drehte sie den Hahn und genoß es, langsam wieder warm zu werden. Sie seifte sich gründlich ein und als von dem Shampoo in ihre Augen kam, hieß sie den brennenden Schmerz willkommen.

Später am Tag lag sie auf ihrem Sofa und blätterte den Brief von Hogwarts durch um zu sehen, was sie noch aus der Winkelgasse besorgen musste. Sie war vollkommen vertieft und erschrak daher als Toffee durch das noch immer geöffnete Fenster segelte. Sie landete neben ihr auf der Armlehne und rieb ihren gefiederten Kopf an Christys. Offenbar wollte sie sich entschuldigen, dass sie keine Antwort für sie mitgebracht hatte aber das war Christy lieber so. Sie streichelte die kleine Eule und steckte ihr einen Keks zu. Toffee verspeiste ihn an Ort und Stelle, flatterte auf den Wohnzimmerschrank und steckte den Kopf unter den Flügel. Eine Sekunde später schlief sie tief und fest.

Christy ließ ihren Blick eine Weile liebevoll auf dem Vogel ruhen ehe sie sich selbst aufrichtete und streckte. Dann faltete sie den Brief wieder zusammen und steckte ihn zusammen mit der Liste, die sie geschrieben hatte, zu ihrem Geldbeutel in ihre Tasche. Morgen würde sie ihre Besorgungen erledigen. Ein vernehmliches Knurren erinnerte sie daran, dass sie seit dem letzten Abend nichts mehr gegessen hatte. In der Küche angekommen öffnete sie den Kühlschrank und verzog angewidert das Gesicht. Vielleicht sollte sie sich angewöhnen, angebrochene Lebensmittel zu entsorgen, bevor sie ein Eigenleben entwickelten. Sie nahm eine Tüte aus der Schublade neben sich und fegte den gesamten Inhalt des Kühlschrankes hinein. Blieb noch das Problem mit dem leeren Magen. Ein Klopfen an ihrer Wohnungstür ließ sie aufschauen und die Stirn runzeln, sie erwartete keinen Besuch. Sie blickte durch den Spion und musste lächeln. Davor standen Jim, Max und Sara. Wer auch sonst.

"Wenn du die Tür nicht sofort öffnest, spreng ich sie auf", grummelte Jim.

Er war offenbar immer noch beleidigt, dass sie ihm nach dem letzten Besuch den Schlüssel zu ihrer Wohnung abgenommen hatte. Sie drückte die Klinke hinunter und stieß die Tür mit Schwung auf. Die drei stürmten an ihr vorbei und trugen einen absolut köstlichen Geruch hinein, der Christy augenblicklich das Wasser im Munde zusammenlaufen ließ. Sie schloss die Tür und folgte ihren Freunden in den Wohnraum und versuchte zu entdecken, woher der Duft kam. Sara hob als Reaktion ihre linke Hand, in der sie eine silberne Box hielt.

"Risotto mit Makronen und Rotweinsoße, Süße. Wie ich dich kenne, hast du absolut nichts essbares im Haus."

"Du bist meine Rettung, Sara!"

Zur Bestätigung knurrte ihr Magen laut und alle vier brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus.

Nach dem Essen fühlte Christy sich deutlich wohler und es war ein leichtes, mit ihren Freunden zu lachen und sich zu unterhalten. Doch nach und nach merkte Christy, wie ihre Stimmung sich verdüsterte. Es würde noch eine Weile dauern, bis sie aus diesem Tief wieder hinaus wäre. Jim brachte die Sprache zuerst auf den Abend davor. Christy schluckte aber er ließ nicht locker und schließlich erzählte sie ihm alles. Sara wurde rot, sie war es nicht gewohnt dass Christy sie in die schmutzigen Details einweihte. Als Christy zum Ende kam, weiteten sich die Augen aller drei und Jim schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

"Liebes", setzte er vorsichtig an. "Bist du dir absolut sicher, dass das die richtige Entscheidung war? Wenn etwas so weh tut und einen so unglücklich macht, kann es doch unmöglich richtig sein?"

Christy senkte den Kopf und spielte mit dem Saum ihres Shirts.

"Ja. Ich kann nicht riskieren, dass er mir noch einmal so weh tut. Ich werde schon wieder auf die Beine kommen."

Sara und Jim warfen sich bedeutungsvolle Blicke zu. Natürlich war das eine Lüge. Doch jetzt war nicht der richtige Moment, um ihr das klar zu machen. Jim würde morgen mit seinem Max ihre Hochzeitsreise antreten aber Sara war bereit, Christy hin und wieder einen Schubser in die richtige Richtung zu verpassen. Es wäre doch gelacht, wenn sie es nicht schaffen würden, die beiden wieder zusammen zu bekommen. Ein Blinder mit Krückstock konnte sehen, dass sie einander brauchten wie die Luft zum Atmen. Keiner konnte ohne den anderen existieren. Und er würde Viktor weiterhin auf dem Laufenden halten.

Obwohl Christy die Gesellschaft ihrer Freunde sehr genoss, war sie insgeheim froh, als sie am späten Abend wieder alleine war. Sie hatte die Blicke sehr wohl bemerkt, die die drei ausgetauscht hatten und wusste nicht so recht, was sie davon halten sollte. _Hoffentlich hecken die nichts aus,_ dachte sie noch, als sie schläfrig in ihrem Bett lag. Die einsamen Nächte hatten ihr schon vor der Hochzeit ganz gewaltig zugesetzt aber jetzt hatte sie regelrechte Panik davor. Und in dieser Nacht erreichte der Horror völlig neue Dimensionen.

 _Christy lag gefesselt auf dem großen Bett. Über ihr spannte sich ein grüner Himmel und es roch nach den unterschiedlichsten Dingen. Sie kannte diesen Ort, sie war hier schon einmal gewesen. Plötzlich fiel es ihr wieder ein. Severus Snape. Beim letzten Mal waren ihre Augen verbunden gewesen doch sie hätte die Kammer des Schreckens jederzeit erkannt. Sie spürte, wie die Matratze zu ihrer Rechten ein wenig nachgab und wollte ihren Kopf drehen. Verwirrenderweise konnte sie sich nicht rühren und eine Bewegung links von ihr irritierte sie noch mehr. Angestrengt hielt sie still und horchte. Da waren außer ihr definitiv mehr als eine Person anwesend. Was sollte das werden? Sie wollte etwas sagen doch aus ihrem Mund kam nur ein Keuchen als kühle Finger ihren Körper berührten. Da waren zu viele Hände. Was wurde hier gespielt? Mit aller Macht begann sie an ihren Fesseln zu zerren und sich hin und her zu winden doch sie kam keinen Millimeter frei. Jemand näherte sich ihrem Kopf und der Atem streifte ihren Hals und verursachte ihr eine Gänsehaut. Dann vernahm sie eine leise Stimme. "Hast du ernsthaft gedacht, ich lasse dich ungestraft davonkommen, kleine Miss Ravenclaw?" Christy wurde stocksteif. Das war Draco Malfoys Stimme. Wer war noch hier? Wieder öffnete sie den Mund und dieses Mal schrie sie aus Leibeskräften._

Christy schoß im Bett hoch. Sie schrie noch immer wie von Sinnen und hatte die Augen vor Entsetzen weit aufgerissen. Mühsam versuchte sie, ihren rasenden Puls zu beruhigen und erinnerte sich schließlich daran, wie man aufhörte zu schreien. Sie war völlig verschwitzt und trotzdem fror sie erbärmlich. Zitternd krabbelte sie aus dem Bett und nahm ihre Wolldecke um sich darin einzuwickeln. Sie brauchte dringend frische Luft, also öffnete sie das Fenster in ihrem Schlafzimmer weit und inhalierte die frische Nachtluft. Als ihr Herz sich etwas beruhigt hatte, rief sie sich die Details ihres Traumes in Erinnerung. Sie hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass sie über die Sache mit Draco in der Silvesternacht längst hinweg wäre denn sie hatte davon nie Albträume gehabt. Und wer waren die anderen Personen in dem Traum gewesen?

Grübelnd warf sie einen Blick auf den kleinen Radiowecker. Es war halb fünf und sie war erst um zehn mit Sara in der Winkelgasse verabredet. Seufzend tappte sie in den Wohnraum um sich einen Kaffee zu machen. An Schlaf war jetzt nicht mehr zu denken, das wusste sie aus Erfahrung. Außerdem war noch ein Brief an Jim fällig, bevor er gegen Mittag nach New York verschwinden würde. Sie wusste zwar, dass die beiden via Eulenpost erreichbar sein würden aber sie wollte ihrer armen Toffee nicht zumuten, so weit zu fliegen. Bulgarien war schon genug gewesen. Im Übrigen hatte sie den beiden ihr Hochzeitsgeschenk noch nicht überreicht. Mit dem dampfenden Kaffeebecher in der Hand und einem dumpfen Schmerz an der Stelle, an der eigentlich ihr Herz sitzen sollte wanderte Christy zu ihrem Schreibtisch.

Wie von selbst flog ihre Feder über das Pergament und füllte Zeile um Zeile. Christy erzählte ihm von dem Traum und der lähmenden Angst die sie im Schlaf erfasst hatte. Sie ließ nichts aus und fühlte eine gewisse Erleichterung, als sie fertig war. Sie wusste, dass es unfair Max gegenüber war, wie sehr sie Jim mit Beschlag belegte aber sie brauchte ihn. Ohne Jim wäre sie längst sang- und klanglos untergegangen. Sie rief ihre Eule, die eifrig angehüpft kam und band ihr den Brief ans Bein. Dann nahm sie das kleine Päckchen, das ihr Geschenk enthielt. Hoffentlich würden Jim und Max sich darüber freuen.

Als sie Toffee mal wieder nach blickte, schweiften ihre Gedanken ab zu dem Tag, an dem sie im St Mungos erwacht war und man ihr vom Verlust des Babys erzählt hatte. Ihr Herz zog sich einmal mehr schmerzhaft zusammen und sie bekam schlecht Luft. Diesen Schmerz hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr mit soviel Wucht gespürt. Unbewusst glitten ihre Hände zu ihrem Bauch und legten sich darauf. Es tat nicht mehr so weh wie zu Beginn aber wenn sie bewusst daran dachte, reichte es immer noch aus, um ihr den Atem zu rauben. Christy schloß die Augen und konzentrierte sich darauf, ihren Herzschlag zu beruhigen. Es war so unfassbar viel seitdem geschehen und sie kam immer noch nicht richtig mit.

Um kurz vor zehn stand Christy im Hinterhof des tropfenden Kessels und tippte die Steine mit ihrem Zauberstab an. Als sie durch den Bogen trat, wurde sie bereits von einer grinsenden Sara erwartet. Sofort stürmte sie mit ihrem unkontrollierbaren Mundwerk auf Christy ein und schien beim Reden nicht ein einziges Mal Luft holen zu müssen. Doch das war okay, denn solange Sara sprach, musste sie nichts weiter tun als ab und an zustimmend zu murmeln und an den richtigen Stellen zu nicken oder den Kopf zu schütteln. Es war so einfach mit ihr zusammen zu sein, dass Christy sich fast schämte, einen so herzensguten Menschen mit ihren Problemen zu belasten. Fast.

Nachdem alle Besorgungen erledigt waren, saßen die beiden Mädchen bei Florean Fortescue auf der Terrasse und machten sich gierig über die gigantischen Eisbecher her, die sie bestellt hatten. Es war verhältnismäßig wenig los für einen Montag doch das war ihnen gerade Recht. Die Sonne wärmte ihre Gesichter und selbst Christy konnte für den Moment ihre Sorgen verdrängen und einfach nur sie selbst sein. Sie beobachtete die Menschen, die durch die Straße wuselten und manche Gesichter meinte sie aus Hogwarts wieder zu erkennen. Einmal bildete sie sich sogar ein, Viktor bei Madame Malkins herauskommen zu sehen doch als sie einmal blinzelte, war er verschwunden und sie tat es als Einbildung ab. Trotzdem verspürte sie einen heftigen Stich und hatte auf einmal keine Lust mehr, hier zu sitzen. Sie zahlte beide Eisbecher und drängte zum Aufbruch.

Die letzten Tage der Ferien vergingen wie immer viel zu schnell und ehe sie es sich versah, stand Christy mit ihrem großen Koffer und Toffees Käfig auf dem Gleis 9 ¾. Sie entdeckte Sara und lief ihr rasch entgegen. Gemeinsam stiegen sie in den Zug und suchten sich ein leeres Abteil. Christy wuchtete ihren Koffer in die Gepäckablage, stellte die aufgeregt schreiende Eule auf einen Sitz und ließ sich dann in die weichen Polster fallen. Sie freute sich sehr, endlich wieder zur Schule zu kommen. Dort wäre sie abgelenkt und hätte deutlich weniger Zeit, trüben Gedanken hinterher zu hängen. Außerdem war sie sehr gespannt, wen sie dieses Jahr als Lehrer im Fach Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste bekommen würden. Sie blickte aus dem Fenster und ihr stockte der Atem. Sie war sich sicher, Viktors dunklen Haarschopf gesehen zu haben. Doch als sie jetzt genauer hinsah, konnte sie ihn nicht mehr entdecken.

"Sara, ich glaube, jetzt drehe ich komplett durch", hauchte Christy.

Als Sara nur fragend die Augenbrauen hob, erzählte sie ihr von ihrer Beobachtung. Sara beugte sich über Christy hinweg und spähte auf den Bahnsteig aber der war jetzt fast Menschenleer. Schulterzuckend setzte sie sich wieder hin und verwickelte die verwirrte Christy in ein Gespräch.

Die Zugfahrt verlief ruhig und entspannt und als es draußen vor den Fenstern dämmerte, zogen die Freundinnen ihre Schulumhänge an. Als der Hogwarts Express in Hogsmeade einfuhr, regnete es draußen in Strömen.

"Na super", knurrte Sara.

Als die Schülerschar das Schloss erreichte, waren alle durchnässt bis auf die Knochen und schlotterten erbärmlich. Beim Gedanken an das elend lange Auswahlverfahren der neuen Schüler stöhnte Christy ergeben. Sie wollte nur in den Schlafsaal, die nassen Sachen loswerden und ins Bett fallen.

Sie setzten sich an den Haustisch und Christys Blick wanderte wie jedes Jahr sofort zum Lehrertisch. Als ihr klar wurde, was oder besser _wen_ sie da sah, wurde sie stocksteif. Ihr Herz machte mal wieder einen Bocksprung und schlug dann mit doppelter Geschwindigkeit weiter. Ihre Augen weit aufgerissen, heftig nach Atem ringend, starrte sie über die Köpfe der anderen Schüler hinweg direkt in Viktors Augen.

Hinter ihr saß eine ziemlich erstaunte aber zufrieden grinsende Sara.


	27. Chapter 27

Als Viktor seinen Blick von ihr abwandte, war auch Christy endlich in der Lage, woanders hinzusehen. Obwohl ein unkontrolliertes Zittern ihren Körper erfasst hatte, wanderte ihre Augen weiter am Lehrertisch entlang. Da war ein neuer Lehrer, wie erwartet. Dumbledore stand wie immer mit seinen Händen vor sich verschränkt da und beobachtete die Schüler, die noch immer durch die Türen in die große Halle strömten. Endlich saßen alle an ihren Tischen und die Auswahl Zeremonie begann. Christy drehte sich zu Sara und in ihren Augen lag das pure Entsetzen.

"Wusstest du, dass er hier sein würde, Sara? Keine Lüge!"

Sara schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

"Ich hatte keinen Schimmer. Aber er ist ja kein Schüler mehr und vermutlich auch kein Lehrer in dem Sinne. Also wirst du ihm mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht allzu häufig über den Weg laufen."

Christy stöhnte ergeben. _Wie ich mein verdammtes Glück kenne, werde ich ihm ständig in die Arme laufen,_ dachte sie und ihr Blick wanderte wieder zum Lehrertisch wo inzwischen auch Hagrid rechts von Viktor Platz genommen hatte. Sie saugte Viktors Anblick tief in sich auf, obwohl sie nicht gerade glücklich über seine Anwesenheit war. Und ihr Körper reagierte wie üblich mit einem Kribbeln. Ihr Herz hatte sein Tempo noch immer nicht verringert und Christy hatte das Gefühl, dass es jeder trommeln hören konnte. Erst, als Viktor den Kopf in ihre Richtung drehte, senkte sie eilig den Blick auf ihren Teller. _Na das wird ja ein lustiges Schuljahr,_ schimpfte sie innerlich. Es war ihr letztes Schuljahr und sie konnte sich nicht erlauben, ständig nur Viktor im Kopf zu haben. Sie musste sich unbedingt schnell etwas einfallen lassen. Zumal sie ihn abserviert und gehofft hatte, hier in Hogwarts endgültig abschließen zu können. Es sah so aus, als würde das weitaus schwieriger werden, als es sowieso schon war. Die Liebe, die sie so sorgfältig Stück für Stück wieder zurückdrängen zu gedachte machte sich in ihr breit und wieder einmal nahm ihr der Schmerz die Luft zum Atmen. Auch das kam in letzter Zeit viel zu häufig vor.

Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie sehen, dass nicht wenige Mädchen überhaupt nicht daran dachten, der Verteilung der neuen Schüler zu folgen sondern wie gebannt auf Viktor starrten. Das passte ihr wiederum auch nicht. Christy schüttelte den Kopf, dass die Haare flogen und versuchte, die Eifersucht nicht Oberhand gewinnen zu lassen.

Endlich waren alle Schüler ihren neuen Häusern zugeteilt und die Tische ächzten unter der Last der auftauchenden Speisen und Getränke. Christy bemerkte, wie hungrig sie war und schaufelte ihren Teller randvoll. Es war wie immer zum Niederknien köstlich und sie vergaß tatsächlich, dass sie vor einer Minute noch vollkommen aus dem Tritt war. Sara beäugte ihre Freundin und musste lächeln. Sie würde dafür sorgen, dass sie noch vor dem Jahresende einsah, dass ein Leben ohne Viktor kein Leben war.

Der Hauptgang verschwand von den Tischen und die Nachspeise erschien. Als Christy sich gerade Götterspeise auftat, öffnete sich die Tür und Professor Snape schritt mit wehendem Umhang den Gang zwischen den Tischen entlang. Hinter ihm her schlich Harry Potter. Christy rollte mit den Augen. Ziemlich geltungsbedürftig, der Gute. Doch er war schnell wieder aus ihren Gedanken verschwunden. Sie liebte Götterspeise!

Schließlich verschwanden die Reste der Speisen und ein allgemeines Gemurmel setzte an den Tischen ein. Dumbledore erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und wie immer verstummten die Gespräche. Dann folgte die übliche Rede und Vorstellung der neuen Lehrkräfte. Zum Schluss stellte er Viktor vor. _Als ob ihn irgendjemand nicht kennen würde_. Viktor würde Madam Hooch unterstützen und die Quidditchtrainings begleiten und überwachen. Christy war einigermaßen erleichtert. Das bedeutete, dass es tatsächlich etwas einfacher sein würde, ihm auszuweichen.

Später, als Christy frisch geduscht in ihrem Bett ans Kopfende gelehnt mit Sara plauderte, fühlte sie sich endlich seit langer Zeit einmal rundherum wohl. Natürlich spürte sie die tausend Nadelstiche in ihrem Herzen trotzdem aber hier oben gab es keine gemeinsamen Erinnerungen mit Viktor und der Schmerz um Jaspers Verlust war inzwischen so sehr ein Teil von ihr, dass sie ihn nur noch bewusst wahrnahm, wenn sie explizit daran erinnert wurde. Sie hielt ihren Stundenplan in den Händen und diskutierte gerade mir Sara darüber, was dieses Jahr wohl auf Snapes Lehrplan stand. Immerhin hatte er endlich die Stelle bekommen, die er seit Jahren begehrte. Christy dachte zurück an den ersten Schultag des letzten Jahres. Da hatte sie gerade damit begonnen, Pläne zu schmieden um ihren Lehrer im Fach Zaubertränke ins Bett zu bekommen. Die Erinnerung an den verregneten Samstagnachmittag, an dem es dann tatsächlich dazu gekommen war schickte ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken. Es war definitiv befriedigend gewesen aber andererseits war sie sich noch nie so benutzt vorgekommen. Seine Dominanz und seine forsche Art hatten sie absolut und in jeder Hinsicht an ihre Grenzen gebracht. Dennoch hatte sie sich um eine Wiederholung bemüht aber Snape hatte keinerlei Interesse mehr gezeigt und wie ein Wink des Schicksals war Viktor auf den Plan getreten.

Ein leises Lächeln zeichnete sich auf Christys Gesicht, als sie daran dachte, wie sehr sie einander am Tisch gereizt hatten. Da glaubte sie noch, ein neues Spielzeug gefunden zu haben aber er hatte sie ziemlich schnell eines besseren belehrt. Sie konnte immer noch nicht fassen, wie sehr er sie und ihr gesamtes Leben umgekrempelt hatte.

 _Bist du eigentlich komplett bescheuert?_ Schnell verscheuchte sie die angenehmen Gedanken an ihre gemeinsame Zeit und begegnete Saras Blick, die sie prüfend musterte.

"Darf man erfahren, worüber du dich so freust, Christy?"

Christy überlegte ganz kurz, ihrer Freundin eine Lüge aufzutischen entschied sich dann aber für die Wahrheit. Oder zumindest einen Teil davon.

"Ich dachte an die erste Begegnung mit Viktor. Und wie sehr sich alles verändert hat."

Damit schien Sara zufrieden zu sein, denn sie vertiefte das Thema nicht weiter sondern heftete ihren Blick wieder auf ihren eigenen Stundenplan.

"Wir haben fast alle Fächer gemeinsam", stellte sie fest. "Und während du Professor Vektor in Arithmantik hast, hab ich Firenze in Wahrsagen. Und ahhhh, wie toll. Wir haben bis auf den Mittwoch an jeden Tag eine Freistunde."

Christy schmunzelte. Sie mochte Sara unheimlich gerne. Noch etwas, womit sie nie gerechnet hätte. Ein herzhaftes Gähnen brachte Sara dazu, endlich in ihr eigenes Bett zu verschwinden und Christy zog die Vorhänge an ihrem Bett zu. Kurze Zeit später war sie bereits eingeschlafen.

 _Christy lag wieder gefesselt in dem großen Bett mit dem grünen Himmel. Kühle Hände bewegten sich über ihre Haut und Dracos Gesicht war ganz nah an ihrem. Sie rührte sich kein Stück, das Grauen lähmte sie. Sie spürte seinen Atem an ihrem Hals als er seinen Mund auf ihr Schlüsselbein senkte und sie mit kleinen, schmerzhaften Bissen traktierte. Schließlich gelangte er an ihren Brüsten an und sog ihre Brustwarze in seinen Mund. Christy biss sich auf die Lippe um nicht vor Entsetzen zu keuchen. Sie schloss die Augen und versuchte die Berührungen auszublenden. Plötzlich war Dracos Mund von ihrer Brust verschwunden und einen Moment später war er zwischen ihren Beinen und schob seine Finger in sie hinein. Dieses Mal konnte sie das Keuchen nicht zurückhalten und als ein anderer Mund sich um ihre Nippel schloss, schlug sie die Augen wieder auf. Sie sah den Kerl vor sich aber sie konnte ihm keinen Namen geben. Sein Gesicht war verschwommen und als ein steifer Penis vor ihrem Gesicht auftauchte, löste sich endlich der erlösende Schrei aus ihrer Kehle._

Christy wurde unsanft geschüttelt. Sie öffnete die Augen und blickte sich panisch um. Sara stand vollkommen entsetzt vor ihr und hielt sie an den Schultern fest.

"Christy so langsam machst du mir Angst! Es ist doch nicht normal, dass du jede Nacht schreiend aufwachst. Sieh dich doch an, du bist nass geschwitzt und verheult. Du solltest zu Madam Pomfrey gehen."

Als Antwort bekam sie nur ein heftiges Kopfschütteln und einen verzweifelten Blick aus blauen Augen. Allmählich wurde Christys Atmung wieder ruhiger und auch das Zittern ebbte ab. Saras Gedanken rasten. Irgendetwas musste sie tun denn so konnte das definitiv nicht weitergehen.

"Christy, ich schwöre dir dass ich etwas tue wenn du nichts unternimmst! Schreib wenigstens Jim, wenn du mit mir nicht reden willst."

"Sara… Das hat nichts mit dir zu tun. Bitte, zwing mich nicht, zu Madam Pomfrey zu gehen. Was soll ich ihr denn erzählen? Dass ich schlecht träume? Ich bin doch keine zwölf mehr. Aber ja, ich habe ohnehin lange nichts mehr von Jim und Max gehört. Sie werden noch in New York sein aber ich schicke nach dem Frühstück Toffee los. Versprochen."

Dieses Versprechen schien Sara zu beruhigen, denn ihr Blick wurde etwas weicher und sie nahm die Hände von Christys Schultern.

"Schlafen brauchen wir jetzt nicht mehr, es ist schon fast fünf Uhr. Also würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir uns fertig machen und du schreibst den Brief an Jim vor dem Frühstück. Los jetzt!"

Mit diesen Worten zog sie der erschöpften Christy die warme Decke weg und scheuchte sie auf. Ergeben kämpfte sie sich auf die Füße und schlurfte auf nackten Sohlen in das angrenzende Badezimmer um sich das Gesicht zu waschen und Zähne zu putzen. Dann schlüpfte sie in ihre Schuluniform und nahm ihren Umhang. Sara hielt ihr bereits ihre Schultasche hin und gemeinsam gingen die Mädchen die Treppe hinab in den Gemeinschaftsraum, der erst in einiger Zeit zum Leben erwachen würde. Der Unterricht begann um neun Uhr und darum war vor halb sieben selten schon jemand wach. Christy hatte davon schon immer die Ausnahme gebildet, meistens saß sie zu dem Zeitpunkt längst in der großen Halle, die Nase in einem Schulbuch und ein Brötchen oder einen Kaffee in der Hand.

Auch heute waren sie und Sara unter den ersten, die die große Halle betraten. Es war inzwischen kurz nach sechs und man konnte die Schüler, die da waren an den Händen abzählen. Aus Gewohnheit sah Christy hoch zum Lehrertisch und obwohl sie es hätte wissen müssen, durchfuhr es sie wie ein Blitz. _Natürlich ist er auch schon da. Er ist ein Frühaufsteher wie du, weißt du noch?_ Etwas hastiger als notwendig lief sie zu ihrem Tisch und nahm möglichst weit entfernt vom Lehrertisch Platz.

Sara folgte ihr ein bisschen langsamer und hatte die Stirn in Falten gelegt und legte sich in Gedanken schon die Worte zurecht, mit denen sie Christy einen ersten Stoß in die richtige Richtung geben würde.

"Ich hatte vollkommen vergessen, dass Viktor auch ein Frühaufsteher ist", flüsterte Christy ihr zu, kaum dass sie sich hingesetzt hatte. "Ab morgen frühstücke ich später oder am besten gar nicht."

Sara drehte den Kopf und holte tief Luft.

"Du willst ernsthaft das Feld räumen, Süße? So wirst du nie über diesen heißen Typen hinweg kommen. Wie willst du das Schuljahr überstehen, wenn du ihn ständig meidest? Du kannst dich nicht vor ihm verstecken. Wo ist dein Stolz abgeblieben? Wo ist die Eiskönigin von früher hin? Das hier ist dein Revier. Lass nicht zu, dass ein Mann dir hier den Schneid abkauft. Auch nicht so ein himmlisches Exemplar wie dein Viktor."

"Er ist nicht mein Viktor", zischte Christy.

Sie war wütend, dass Sara ihr in die Parade fuhr aber sie hatte Recht. Hier war tatsächlich ihr Terrain und sie gedachte es nicht aufzugeben. Also warf sie trotzig die Haare in den Nacken und zog einen Pergamentbogen, Feder und Tinte aus ihrer Tasche. Sie biss in ihr Croissant, schob sich mit dem Finger einen kleinen Krümel aus dem Mundwinkel zwischen ihre Lippen und leckte genüsslich das bisschen Marmelade von der Fingerspitze. Dann nahm sie die Feder, tauchte sie in die blaue Tinte und begann kauend zu schreiben.

 _Mein liebster Jim,_

 _ich hoffe, ihr genießt eure Reise._

 _Mein letzter Brief ist ja schon ein paar Tage her (sieben, um genau zu sein) aber ich wollte euch nicht zu sehr auf die Nerven gehen._

 _Wie geht es euch? Was treibt ihr so den ganzen Tag? Was habt ihr nach eurer Rückkehr geplant? Mom hat mir erzählt, dass du gekündigt hast. Ich könnte jetzt beleidigt sein aber da ich ja ohnehin nicht mehr bei ihnen wohne, ist es wohl okay._

 _Ich bin gut in Hogwarts angekommen, auch wenn das Wetter ziemlich bescheiden war. Du wirst nie erraten, wer ebenfalls wieder hier ist. Wobei - möglicherweise weißt du es ja schon, mein verräterischer Freund. Richtig, Viktor. Ich wünschte, du hättest mich wenigstens vorgewarnt. Als ich ihn am Lehrertisch erblickte, dachte ich wirklich, ich falle auf der Stelle um. Witzigerweise hab ich mir letzte Woche schon zweimal eingebildet, ihn gesehen zu haben. Sara dagegen hat fast geschnurrt, überhaupt ist sie ziemlich von ihm eingenommen, glaube ich. Ich wünschte, es wäre alles nicht so schrecklich kompliziert geworden. Und vor allem nicht so schmerzhaft. Warst du jemals so unglücklich verliebt? Ja, verliebt. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sonst beschreiben sollte. Aber ich kann das nicht, Jim. Ich kann und werde nicht zulassen, dass jemals wieder ein Mann so nah an mich ran kommt, um mich so verletzen zu können. Krank, oder?_

 _Wobei Sara in einem Punkt Recht hat: ich kann mich nicht verstecken. Also muss ich da wohl oder übel durch. Auch wenn ich jedes Mal, wenn ich Viktor sehe vergesse, wie man atmet und mein Herz förmlich aus meiner Brust springen will. Sogar jetzt schlägt es mir bis zum Hals während ich in der großen Halle am Frühstückstisch sitze und daran denke, dass er am Lehrertisch ist und mich möglicherweise beobachtet. Aber eigentlich war ich ja mehr als deutlich ihm gegenüber. Und wahrscheinlich ist er auch längst darüber hinweg. Zerstreuung gibt es hier ja zur Genüge wenn man bedenkt, wer er ist und wie verdammt gut er aussieht. Ironischerweise macht es mich gewaltig eifersüchtig, wenn ich daran denke, wie die dämlichen Weiber aus den unteren Stufen ihn anhimmeln. Und die Vorstellung, dass er mit einer von ihnen schlafen könnte macht mich rasend. Ich muss mich erst an den Gedanken gewöhnen, dass ich keinen Anspruch mehr auf ihn habe. Das wäre einfacher gewesen, wenn er nicht das komplette nächste Jahr vor meiner Nase säße._

 _Doch der eigentliche Grund, warum ich dir schreibe sitzt hier neben mir und linst mir über die Schulter. Sara ist der Meinung, dass ich medizinische Hilfe benötige, weil mich nach wie vor die Albträume plagen. Dabei habe ich die schon so lange, dass ich gar nicht mehr weiß, wann sie begonnen haben. Allerdings ist es nicht mehr der dichte Nebel. Die Details werden immer greifbarer und teilweise fühlt es sich so echt an, dass ich nach dem Aufwachen das Gefühl habe, es tatsächlich erlebt zu haben. Dieser dämliche Draco Malfoy. Ein dreiviertel Jahr nach seiner beschissenen Aktion im Ministerium sucht er mich jetzt in meinen Träumen heim. Seltsamerweise kann ich bloß ihn erkennen. Die anderen (ich glaube es sind zwei) sind verschwommen. Es ist so schräg._

 _Naja, wahrscheinlich ist das jetzt die Rache für meine bewegte Vergangenheit._

 _Weißt du, was das Gute an dem ganzen Drama ist? Ich habe nicht das geringste Bedürfnis, mit einem Mann etwas anzufangen. Obwohl es auch daran liegen könnte, dass es hier keinen passenden Kandidaten gibt. Der Nachteil, wenn man dem Abschlussjahrgang angehört. Aber auch das ist okay._

 _So, jetzt mache ich mal Schluss, ich muss vor dem Frühstück hoch zur Eulerei und pünktlich um neun bei Professor Snape im Kerker zu unserer ersten Stunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste sein._

 _Ich umarme dich,_

 _deine Christy_

Seufzend überflog Christy das Geschriebene noch einmal sorgfältig und steckte es dann in den Umschlag, den Sara ihr hinhielt. Sie legte das Kuvert neben ihren Teller und widmete sich dann in aller Ruhe ihrem Frühstück.

Als die Halle sich gegen acht Uhr merklich füllte, standen Sara und Christy auf und machten sich an den langen Marsch zur Eulerei im Westturm des Schlosses. Mit einiger Erleichterung stellte Christy fest, dass Viktors Platz bereits leer war.

Auf dem Weg plapperte Sara wieder unaufhörlich über Gott und die Welt und Christy kam schon gar nicht mehr mit bis sie einen unsanften Stoß in die Rippen kassierte.

"Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?", wollte Sara wissen.

"Ja, klar", schwindelte Christy.

"Also was ist dann jetzt? Hast du Lust?"

"Wozu?"

"Oh Mann! Ich hab dich gefragt, ob du später mit mir eine Runde spazieren gehst."

"Oh. Ja, klar. gerne." Etwas frische Luft war schließlich nie verkehrt.

Endlich hatten sie schnaufend die letzten Stufen zu dem runden Zimmer erklommen, in dem die Eulen lebten. Christy rief leise nach Toffee und die kleine Zwergohreule kam sofort aufgeregt zwitschernd zu ihr.

"Ich weiß nicht, ob Jim schon wieder in London ist, aber du wirst ihn für mich finden, oder?" Sie band den Umschlag zusammengerollt an das hingestreckte Bein und trug ihre kleine Freundin dann zu einem der Fenster.

"Sei vorsichtig, meine Süße!"

Toffee drückte sich ab und segelte dann mit müheloser Leichtigkeit davon. Die Mädchen sahen ihr nach, bis sie nur noch ein kleiner Punkt am Horizont war und beeilten sich dann, in die Kerker zur ersten Stunde des neuen Schuljahres zu kommen.

Wie erwartet ließ Professor Snape keine Gelegenheit aus, seinen Schülern das Leben schwer zu machen. Am Ende der allerersten Stunde des Schuljahres hatten sie bereits einen derartigen Berg Aufgaben bekommen, dass ihnen Böses schwante. Am Abend hatten sich diese Befürchtungen bewahrheitet. Das würde definitiv kein leichtes Jahr werden aber mit ein bisschen Organisation und Disziplin wäre es zu schaffen. Schließlich war ihr Jahrgang nicht der erste, der unter dem Pensum des Stoffes ächzte und stöhnte.

Vor dem Abendessen brachten Christy und Sara ihre Schultaschen nach oben in ihren Schlafsaal und legten ihre Umhänge ab. Es war noch immer sommerlich warm draußen und die Sonne schien ihnen ins Gesicht, als sie über den Rasen gingen. Wegen der verschärften Sicherheitsvorkehrungen waren immer ein oder zwei Lehrer zugegen und vor Sonnenuntergang mussten alle Schüler wieder im Schloss sein. Christy und Sara wanderten nebeneinander her und unterhielten sich hauptsächlich über die Menge an Hausaufgaben. Schließlich war es Zeit, umzukehren und zum Abendessen zu gehen.

Christy versuchte es zu vermeiden, nach oben zum Lehrertisch zu schauen aber einen winzigen Blick konnte sie sich nicht verkneifen. Natürlich zog ihr Herz sich auch dieses Mal schmerzhaft zusammen und sie fragte sich, wie lange man so etwas wohl ertragen konnte, bevor man daran zugrunde ging.

Die nächsten Tage verliefen alle nach dem gleichen Schema und die Hausaufgaben verschlangen fast die gesamte freie Zeit der Mädchen. Am Samstag erschien mit der morgendlichen Post auch endlich Toffee. An ihrem Bein hatte sie eine kleine Pergamentrolle und Christy freute sich sehr darüber. Sie hatte sich Sorgen um den kleinen Vogel gemacht aber wahrscheinlich hatte sie bei Jim und Max eine Pause eingelegt. Sie gab Toffee ein Stück von ihrem Donut und entließ sie dann bevor sie den Brief zu lesen begann.

 _Hallo, Schnuckiputz!_

 _Uns geht es super. Mehr als das. New York ist ein Traum und ich ziehe ernsthaft in Erwägung, einfach hier zu bleiben._

 _Du kannst mir gar nicht auf die Nerven gehen und Max hat sich längst damit abgefunden, dass du ein unauslöschlicher Teil meines Lebens bist. Und er mag dich schließlich auch sehr. Seine Eifersucht ist einer der Gründe, warum ich ihn so liebe und ihn zu meinem Mann gemacht habe._

 _Wir sind eigentlich den ganzen Tag auf Achse und haben trotzdem noch nicht alles gesehen. Geplant ist noch gar nichts, nicht einmal wann wir zurückkommen. Aber bis du heim kommst, sind wir auf jeden Fall da._

 _Und ja, ich bin nach wie vor mit Viktor in Kontakt. Er ist ein guter Freund geworden und ich hoffe, du nimmst es uns nicht krum. (haha)_

 _Deine Reaktion kann ich mir bildlich vorstellen, Süße und ich bin immer noch der festen Überzeugung, dass du einen Fehler machst. Du liebst ihn und weißt das. Aber ich kann deine Angst verstehen, schließlich hast du Schlimmes durchmachen müssen. Dass du nicht ganz normal bist, wussten wir ja schon immer, richtig?_

 _Mein Tipp ist folgender: nutze die Zeit, in der er in Hogwarts ist. Beobachte ihn, horche in dich und versuche herauszufinden, ob du ohne ihn leben könntest. Ich kann dir die Antwort schon jetzt sagen aber du hörst ja nicht auf mich. Hör doch dann wenigstens einmal auf dein Herz und gib ihm eine Chance, dir zu beweisen, dass er dein Vertrauen verdient._

 _Zu deinen Träumen: du solltest tatsächlich einmal mit Madam Pomfrey sprechen. Vielleicht kann sie etwas für dich tun und wenn es nur Schlaftrunk wäre. Halt dich an Sara denn sie tut dir offenkundig mehr als gut._

 _Malfoy hat im übrigen verdammtes Glück, dass Viktor ihn damals nicht totgeschlagen hat._

 _Und du solltest dir auch keinen anderen Mann anlachen - steck deine Nase lieber in deine Schulbücher, Mademoiselle!_

 _Zum Abschluss noch einmal zu Viktor: egal, was passiert, spring ihn bitte nicht einfach an. Was ihr tun müsst ist reden und nicht vögeln._

 _In innigster Ergebenheit_

 _dein Jim :-)_

Christy ließ den Brief nachdenklich sinken und dreht sich zu Sara die breit grinste.

"Du hast mitgelesen?"

"Ja, allerdings und ich finde es super, dass er meiner Meinung ist!"

"Ihr habt leicht reden."

Damit faltete sie den Brief zusammen und steckte ihn in ihre Schultasche.

Die kommenden Wochen verbrachten Sara und Christy hauptsächlich in der Bibliothek zwischen Büchern und Pergamentrollen. Die Mahlzeiten fielen äußerst kurz aus, weil es wirklich immer etwas zu tun gab. Es kam nicht selten vor, dass Christy plötzlich aufsprang und davon eilte um etwas nachzuschlagen.

Zudem kam sie allmählich tatsächlich etwas besser mit Viktors Anwesenheit klar. Ihr Herz schlug ihr zwar noch immer bis zum Hals und sie wurde nervös wenn sie in sein Gesicht schaute aber es fühlte sich anders an. Ohne, dass es ihr bewusst war, wich der Schmerz einem angenehmeren Gefühl. Dass er die Scharen weiblicher Bewunderer mit Nichtbeachtung strafte, trug dazu bei.

"Lass uns nach draußen gehen, Christy. Ich brauche mal eine Pause von der ganzen Schufterei", bettelte Sara nach dem Frühstück an einem Sonntag Ende Oktober und Christy ließ sich gerne dazu überreden.

Kurze Zeit später schlenderten sie über den Rasen. Sie diskutierten wild hin und her und Christy fiel erst auf, wohin Sara ihre Schritte lenkte, als sie die lauten Rufe hörte. Sie hob ihren Blick und fand sich vor dem Eingang des Quidditchfeldes wieder. Schnaubend stellte sie sich der scheinheilig grinsenden Sara in den Weg.

"Du bist mir ja eine fantastische Freundin, meine Liebe! Du hast zwar Recht damit, dass ich mich nicht verstecken sollte aber das hier", sie zeigte hinter sich, "ist ja wohl nicht dein Ernst!"

"Ach komm schon! Ich will die Trainings sehen. Letztes Jahr waren wir auch immer hier", maulte Sara beleidigt. "Wovor hast du denn Angst? Dass er dich auf seinem Besen entführt und dir klar macht, was wir alle längst wissen?"

Christy kniff die Augen zusammen und funkelte Sara an.

"Was wissen denn längst alle? Dass er mich verlassen hat nachdem ich unser Baby verloren hab? Dass er mich flachgelegt hat, ohne dass ich es wirklich wollte? Zweimal?"

Sie wollte keinen Streit mit Sara darum hielt sie inne als sie deren betrübten Gesichtsausdruck sah.

"Es tut mir leid. Ich komme wohl offensichtlich doch nicht so einfach damit klar, dass Viktor hier ist. Du hast Recht damit, dass ich mich damit abfinden muss. Ich wollte es so und jetzt muss ich eben auch die Konsequenzen tragen. Also los."

Sie hakte sich bei Sara unter und stapfte tapfer mit ihr den Aufstieg zu einer der Tribünen hinauf. Vor ihrer Abfuhr hätte sie tatsächlich Angst gehabt, dass er sie auf seinem Besen entführte aber jetzt war es eher Angst vor ihrer Reaktion auf ihn.

Erstaunlicherweise genoss sie es, etliche Meter über der Erde zu sitzen und den Schülern ihrer Hausmannschaft beim Training zuzuschauen. Es kostete Christy nicht die geringste Mühe, Viktor auszumachen und vollkommen überrascht stellte sie fest, dass ihr Herz zwar raste aber statt zu schmerzen, füllte es sich mit Wärme. Ihre Augen folgten ihm unablässig und es erfüllte sie mit seltsamer Freude, ihn so glücklich und losgelöst zu sehen. Vielleicht war es an der Zeit, Jims Rat zu befolgen.

Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit war Christy entspannt und ihre Augen blitzen. Sara war froh, dass sie sie hierher gebracht hatte, auch wenn es beinahe schief gegangen wäre. Sie beobachtete ihre Freundin und stellte erfreut fest, dass die Last von deren Schultern zu schwinden schien.

Die Veränderung dauerte an und von da an waren die beiden Schülerinnen bei fast jedem Training ihrer Hausmannschaft auf den Tribünen, mal zwischen etlichen anderen bei schönem Wetter, dann wieder fast alleine im strömenden Regen. Christy konnte nicht fernbleiben, jetzt wo sie endlich etwas gefunden hatte um den Schmerz zu lindern. Manchmal hatte sie das Gefühl, dass Viktor ihr geradewegs in die Augen schaute und meinte, so etwas wie Sehnsucht in seinem Blick zu entdecken. Das sorgte dafür, dass ihr Magen zu flattern begann und dann eine Etage tiefer wieder landete. Doch sie schloss in diesen Momenten rasch die Lider und das Gefühl verschwand. _Beobachten, Christy. Nicht herausfordern!_ Sie wusste, dass Sara sie auf das Genaueste analysierte und später alles haarklein zerpflücken würde. Sie hatte es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, jede Geste, jedes Wort von ihr zu speichern und gegen ihre immer schwächer werdenden Argumente zu verwenden. Doch noch regte sich die Erinnerung an das Frühjahr leise in Christys Kopf und darum stritt sie rundheraus alles ab, was Sara ihr unterstellte.

Der November kam und ging ohne besondere Vorkommnisse.

An einem klirrend kalten Samstagmorgen Anfang Dezember saß Christy alleine am Frühstückstisch, weil Sara etwas im Schlafsaal vergessen hatte und ihre Aufmerksamkeit klebte einmal mehr an Viktor, der sich mit einer Schülerin aus Hufflepuff unterhielt. Christy wünschte ihr Drachenpocken an den Hals als sie sah, wie das Mädchen, welches zweifellos hübsch war mit ihren schwarzen, glatten Haaren und den ebenso dunklen Augen, kokett lächelte und mit Viktor flirtete. Die Eifersucht, die sie mittlerweile schon so gut kannte, bohrte sich in ihr ohnehin noch wundes Herz und ihre Miene verfinsterte sich. Ihr Blick bohrte sich in den Rücken der Schülerin und ihr ganzer Körper war angespannt. _Gib mir einen Grund. Komm schon_ , beschwor sie das ahnungslose Mädchen. Ihre Hand lag schon um ihren Zauberstab. Sara riss sie aus ihrer Trance.

"Was hast du denn vor?"

Dann wanderte ihr Blick zu Viktor und seiner Gesprächspartnerin.

"Ahhh, ich seh schon. Ganzkörperklammer? Furunkel? Flederwicht? Was meinst du?"

Sie ließ sich kichernd neben der erstaunten Christy auf die Bank fallen.

"Mal im Ernst, du Bekloppte. Du kannst nicht erwarten, dass Viktor keine Avancen bekommt. Schließlich ist er nicht in festen Händen", schloss sie bedauernd.

Christy entspannte sich ein bisschen, wandte aber den Blick nicht vom Lehrertisch ab. Ihre Augen sprühten Funken und Sara wusste, dass es Zeit für den nächsten Schritt wurde. Die Morgenpost unterbrach ihren Gedankengang und als eine riesige Schleiereule mit wichtiger Miene vor Christy landete, hob sie überrascht die Augenbrauen.

"Na das sieht aber sehr offiziell aus", merkte Sara an.

Christy streckte zögernd ihre Hände nach dem ungeduldig klappernden Tier aus. Kaum hatte sie die Schnüre gelöst, erhob es sich und flog davon. Auf der Rückseite des Umschlags prangte das Wappen des Zaubereiministeriums. Das machte Christy dann doch ziemlich nervös. Sie brach das Siegel, öffnete den Umschlag und zog das Pergament heraus. Es war nur eine Seite und der Inhalt ließ Christy hörbar nach Luft schnappen. Ein paar Köpfe wandten sich zu ihr um aber ihr Blick war starr auf die Worte gerichtet, die da standen. Sara reckte ungeduldig den Hals.  
"Was steht denn da, Christy?", wollte sie wissen.

Mit geweiteten Augen blickte Christy sie an.

"Ich soll meine Prüfungen schon Anfang Juni ablegen. Da steht aufgrund Ihrer hervorragenden schulischen Leistungen haben Sie die Möglichkeit, ihre UTZ Prüfungen vorzeitig zu absolvieren. Das glaube ich jetzt nicht! Sie wollen meine Antwort bis zum 31.01.1997."

"Wow! Das ist ja ein Ding! Ich habe gehört, dass so etwas geht aber es haben glaube ich erst ein Dutzend Schüler geschafft, gut genug zu sein", gab Sara zurück. "Du musst das unbedingt machen. Dann kannst du mir sagen, was vorkommt."

"Sei nicht lächerlich. Die werden dafür sorgen, dass ich das nicht kann."

"War ja nur so eine Idee. Aber was ist? Machst du es?"

"Ich weiß nicht. Was, wenn ich durchfalle?"

"Als ob diese Möglichkeit ernsthaft bestehen würde."

"Hrmpf. Ich muss mir das überlegen und ich werde Jim fragen. Meine Eltern wären vollkommen aus dem Häuschen."

Sie beendeten ihr Frühstück schweigend und mit einiger Zufriedenheit beobachtete Christy, dass das Mädchen von eben mit beleidigtem Gesichtsausdruck zu seinem Tisch zurück kehrte. Das versprach ein guter Tag zu werden. Am Mittag wollte sie mit Sara runter ins Dorf gehen und ein paar Dinge besorgen. Außerdem hatten sie schon lange kein Butterbier mehr getrunken. Die Lernerei rückte für einen Tag in den Hintergrund.

Als sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück kehrten, drängten sich eine Menge Schüler um das schwarze Brett. Neugierig schob Sara sich hindurch und zog Christy mit sich mit. Sie scheuchte einige aufgeregt schnatternde Viertklässlerinnen zur Seite und las den neuen Aushang durch. Neben ihr wurde Christy ganz steif.

"Weihnachtsball", flüsterte sie. "Das hatte ich ja vollkommen vergessen."

"Wohl eher verdrängt, meine Liebe", korrigierte Sara. "Das wird sicher lustig!"

"Ohja, bestimmt. Ich geh nicht hin."

"Und ob du hingehen wirst! Das ist die Gelegenheit, sich einmal richtig zu amüsieren und zu feiern. Das lassen wir uns auf keinen Fall entgehen."

"Ach. Und mit wem soll ich da deiner Meinung nach aufschlagen?"

"Mit mir", war die schlichte Antwort von Sara.

"Sara… Was wenn Viktor da mit einem anderen Mädchen auftaucht? Ich glaube, das würde ich nicht verkraften!"

"Dann frag ihn selbst. Ich bin sicher, er wäre begeistert:"

"Ja, klar. Ich bin sicher, er wäre entzückt nachdem ich ihn so von mir gestoßen habe. In welcher Welt lebst du eigentlich? Man geht nicht mit seinem Exfreund tanzen!"

"War ja nur ne Idee. Dann gehen wir halt zusammen. Ich hab ohnehin keine Lust, mich mit irgendwelchen sabbernden Typen herum zu schlagen. Also haben wir jetzt ein Date", beschloss Sara.

Den restlichen Vormittag saßen sie über diversen Modezeitschriften aus der Muggelwelt gebeugt und schauten sich verschiedene Kleider an. Dass sie ohne männliche Begleitung auf den Ball gehen würden hieß nicht, dass sie nicht umwerfend aussehen wollten. Endlich war es Zeit, um ins Dorf zu gehen. Unter den Argusaugen von Mr Filch gingen sie dick eingepackt durch das Portal zwischen den anderen Schülern den Weg hinunter. Seit dem Vorfall mit Katie Bell im Oktober waren die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen noch einmal verstärkt worden. Ein großer Teil des Lehrkörpers bewegte sich zwischen den Schülern und zu Christys Unbehagen ging Viktor nur ein paar Schritte vor ihr umringt von etlichen Schülerinnen, die wohl hofften dass er sie zum Ball einlud. Sie bemühte sich, zu verstehen was gesprochen wurde aber offenbar war Viktor nicht in der Stimmung sich auf irgendwelche Gespräche einzulassen. Im Dorf angekommen verlor sie ihn aus den Augen und trat mit Sara in die angenehme Wärme des Drei Besen. Sie zwängten sich durch die Gäste hindurch und setzten sich an einen kleinen Tisch am Fenster. Kurz darauf holte Sara ihnen zwei dampfende Krüge von Madam Rosmertas Met. Es war ein angenehmer Nachmittag. Sie tranken und besprachen unwichtige Themen, das Thema Ball umschiffte Christy geflissentlich. Sie würde sich noch früh genug damit befassen müssen.

Am Montag hatte Sara einen heftigen Schnupfen und hohes Fieber. Nicht, dass Madam Pomfrey das nicht in zehn Sekunden geheilt hätte aber trotzdem wollte sie das Mädchen eine Nacht zur Beobachtung auf der Krankenstation behalten. Das bedeutete, dass Christy sich alleine durch den Tag schlagen musste. Besonders zu den Mahlzeiten fiel ihr das schwer denn jetzt konnte sie ohne Ablenkung über ihr Leben grübeln. Als ihre Gedanken während dem Mittagessen bei Viktor angelangt waren, wartete sie auf den Druck auf ihrem Brustkorb aber er kam nicht. Stattdessen begann ihr ganzer Körper zu kribbeln und ihr Schoß pochte wütend. Die Luft entwich zischend aus ihren Lungen und es kostete sie einiges an Anstrengung diese Gefühle wieder zu verdrängen. _Was war das denn jetzt schon wieder?_ So hatte sie lange nicht reagiert. Aber sie hatte sich auch lange nicht mehr so intensiv ihren Gedanken hingegeben. Zu ihrer Bestürzung blieb der Schmerz aus und sie konnte der Erregung noch eine ganze Weile nachspüren. Das machte den Rest des Tages auch nicht gerade einfacher weil sie jetzt jedes Mal, wenn sie an Viktor dachte, ein Stöhnen unterdrücken musste. Das durfte kein Dauerzustand werden. Also schlich sie sich am späten Abend in ihren Bademantel gehüllt aus dem Turm und machte sich auf den Weg zum Bad der Vertrauensschüler. Sie benötigte dringend Entspannung und sie wollte nicht leise sein müssen, wenn sie sich ihrer Erinnerung an den heißen Sex hingab.

Als sie an der Statue von Boris dem Bekloppten vorbei war, blieb sie ratlos vor der vierten Tür stehen. Erst jetzt fiel ihr ein, dass sie das Passwort nicht kannte.

"Pinienfisch", flüsterte sie leise, in der Hoffnung, dass das letzte noch aktuell wäre. Dann drückte sie die Klinke hinunter und zu ihrer Überraschung öffnete die Tür sich. Erleichtert seufzte sie und schloss die Tür leise hinter sich. Dann drehte sie sich um und erstarrte. Offenbar war schon jemand hier. Das Becken war voll mit Schaum und die Nixe auf dem Fenster spielte mit ihren Haaren. Christys Blick suchte den Raum ab aber es war keiner zu sehen. Eine Bewegung im Wasser zog ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und als sie den auftauchenden Mann erkannte, schlug sie die Hand vor den Mund um nicht laut aufzuschreien. Sofort reagierte ihr Körper auf den nackten Oberkörper, an dem das Wasser hinab lief. Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte und ihre Härchen stellten sich auf. Die Erregung, die sie spürte, traf sie mit voller Wucht und ließ sie feucht werden. Ihr Mund stand offen als sie langsam die Hand sinken ließ. _GEH,_ sagte ihr Kopf. _Ja, geh. Zu ihm,_ stimmte ihr Körper ihrem Kopf zu. Einzig ihr rasendes Herz gab keinen Mucks von sich. Alles in ihr sehnte sich danach, Viktors Haut zu berühren und ihn ganz dicht bei sich zu spüren. Sie wollte endlich wieder von ihm geküsst werden und von ihm hören, dass er sie liebte und begehrte. All das spiegelte sich in ihren Augen. Zögerlich machte sie einen Schritt auf die Badewanne zu und erst als sie die Überraschung und die Gier, die auch sie spürte, in seinem Gesicht erkannte, erwachte sie aus ihrem inneren Zwiespalt. _Reden, nicht vögeln,_ hallten ihr Jims Worte im Kopf als sie sich umdrehte und Hals über Kopf aus der Tür rannte.

Christy blieb erst stehen, als sie die Treppen, die in den Schlafsaal führten, erreichte. Sie lehnte sich mit dem Kopf gegen die kühle Mauer des Turms und versuchte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Erst, als sie einsam in ihrem weichen Bett lag und die Vorhänge zugezogen hatte, erlaubte sie sich endlich zu weinen. Sie weinte sich den gesamten Kummer von der Seele und schlief schließlich erschöpft ein.

 _Etwas war anders doch sie konnte nicht sagen, was. Wie immer lag sie gefesselt auf dem Rücken. Sie hörte das angestrengte Keuchen der Männer um sie herum und spürte ihre gierigen Hände auf ihrem nackten Leib. Jemand trat hinter sie und löste ihre Fesseln doch sie wagte es nicht, sich zu bewegen. steh auf Sie tat wie geheißen, auch wenn ihre Beine fast unter ihr nachgaben. Draco ging langsam um sie herum und sein Blick bescherte ihr eine Gänsehaut. Dann legte er sich auf das Bett und befahl ihr, sich auf sie zu setzen. Wie in Trance gehorchte sie ihm. Als sie sich auf seinen harten Schwanz setzte, schloß sie ergeben die Augen. Er legte seine Hände um ihre Hüften und bewegte sie auf und ab. Plötzlich hielt er still und Christy spürte einen Druck auf ihrer Rosette. Erschrocken riss sie die Augen wieder auf und hatte einen weiteren Penis vorm Gesicht. Als ob sie ferngesteuert würde, öffnete sie den Mund und ließ ihn ein. Wieder erkannte sie nur Draco, die anderen beiden waren verschwommen. Als eine Träne sich still und leise aus ihrem Augenwinkel löste, fiel ihr Blick auf die weit geöffnete Tür, in der Viktor stand und ihr mit verschränkten Armen zuschaute. Christy versank in einem dichten Nebel und rief nach Viktor doch er drehte sich um und ging davon._

Mit einem Schlag war Christy hellwach. Wie immer war ihr Kissen feucht von ihren Tränen und sie zitterte aber sie hatte nicht geschrien. _Oder?_ Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihr, dass es bereits nach sieben war. Sie hatte verschlafen! Sie kletterte aus dem Bett, putzte sich beim anziehen die Zähne und beeilte sich, in die große Halle zu kommen. Viktors Platz war leer und das versetzte ihr einen scharfen Stich. Hastig schmierte sie sich ihr Brötchen und schlang es hinunter. Dann rannte sie fast in den Krankenflügel und kam gerade um die Ecke, als Sara durch die Tür trat. Sie fiel ihr um den Hals und sofort liefen wieder die Tränen.

"Was ist denn mit dir los, Christy? Hast du mich so vermisst?"

Sie hielt ihre Freundin auf Armlänge von sich entfernt und forschte in ihrem Gesicht nach der Ursache für diesen Gefühlsausbruch. Doch sie musste sich nicht anstrengen denn Christy begann von alleine alles zu erzählen, was seit gestern morgen geschehen war. Als sie geendet hatte, war Sara nachdenklich geworden.

"Tja. Scheint als hättest du die richtige Entscheidung getroffen. Wobei es sicher auch nett gewesen wäre, wenn du geblieben wärst. Aber Jim hat Recht. Es wäre wenig hilfreich, wenn du Viktor angesprungen hättest. Ihr solltet es vielleicht etwas langsamer angehen lassen."

Gemeinsam gingen die Freundinnen zum Unterricht und Sara war ungewohnt schweigsam. Den ganzen Tag antwortete sie einsilbig und verschwand dann viel früher als sonst in ihr Bett.

Am nächsten Morgen war scheinbar alles wieder in Ordnung denn schon bevor Christy richtig wach war, stürmte Sara auf sie ein. Da es bald Weihnachten war, standen bereits die obligatorischen zwölf Tannen in der großen Halle und überall glitzerte der Schmuck. Normalerweise liebte Christy die Vorweihnachtszeit aber dieses Jahr hatte sie einen sehr schalen Beigeschmack. In der letzten Woche vor den Ferien und damit vor dem gefürchteten Ball kamen die Kleider an, die Christy über ihre Mutter geordert hatte. Jetzt, wo der Tag in greifbare Nähe gerückt war, wurde Christy zusehends nervöser. Der Gedanke daran, dass Viktor mit einem anderen Mädchen auftauchen könnte, machte sie schier verrückt aber jedes Mal, wenn sie mit Sara darüber sprechen wollte, wurde sie merkwürdig schweigsam und wechselte schnell das Thema. Christy wunderte sich zwar darüber aber sie schob es darauf, dass Sara am Tag nach dem Ball, der Freitagabend stattfinden würde, endlich wieder zu ihrem Jacob konnte.

Am Freitag war in den Schulstunden fast nicht an Unterricht zu denken. Die meisten Lehrer waren nachsichtig und übersahen die Zettelchen, die unter den Tischen umher wanderten. Aber einige wenige Ausnahmen wie Professor Snape und auch Professor Binns, der sich nicht einmal von seinem eigenen Tod hatte aufhalten lassen, malträtierten die aufgeregten Schüler mit dem normalen Lehrstoff. Als nachmittags der Unterricht endlich beendet war, gab es kein Halten mehr.

Sara nahm ihre Kleiderhülle und ihren Kosmetikkoffer.

"Christy, ich mach mich später fertig, ich will noch rasch einen Brief an Jacob schreiben. Wir treffen uns unten, ja?"

Damit drehte sie sich um und verschwand. Christy sah ihr nachdenklich hinterher. Das war äußerst seltsam gewesen und allmählich beschlich sie das Gefühl, dass Sara etwas vor ihr verbarg. Sie würde es nachher aus ihr herauskitzeln. Jetzt musste sie sich erst einmal fertig machen denn sie wollte, dass es allen den Atem verschlug, wenn sie auftauchte. Sie spürte die Blicke ihrer übrigen Zimmergenossinen in ihrem Rücken, als sie ihre Schuluniform abstreifte und dann ihr Kleid aus der Schutzhülle nahm. Sie hatte sich für einen Traum aus rosa Tüll mit schwarzen Bustier entschieden. Bedächtig fuhr sie mit den Fingern darüber und drehte sich dann um.

Schnell wandten die Mädchen sich ab und kümmerten sich wieder um ihre eigenen Outfits. Christy schlüpfte aus ihrem Höschen und legte den BH ab. Dann fischte sie in ihrem Koffer nach den Dessous, die sie extra für solche Kleider besaß. Es war ein winziger String und eine knappe Corsage, die ihre schönen Brüste pushte. Als sie in das Kleid und die schlichten schwarzen Ballerinas gestiegen war, fuhr sie mit der Bürste durch ihre blonden Haare, die inzwischen wieder bis zu den Schulterblättern reichten. Mit etlichen Haarklammern steckte sie einzelne Strähnen hoch bis sie zufrieden war. Ein bisschen Wimperntusche, nudefarbener Lipgloss und silberne Creolen rundeten das Outfit ab. Sie schnappte sich ihren Zauberstab und schob ihn in den Halter an ihrem rechten Oberschenkel. Dann nahm sie das rosa Seidentuch, warf es über ihre Schultern und machte sich auf den Weg in die große Halle.

Es waren schon fast alle Schüler da und wie erwartet, erntete sie massig neidische und gierige Blicke. Doch das ließ sie kalt. Sie hatte kein Interesse an einer Liebschaft mit einem dieser sabbernden Kerle. Als sie Draco und seine Kumpels ziemlich weit hinten in einer Ecke entdeckte, stockte sie kurz und ihr Mund wurde trocken. Doch das verging rasch und sie hielt weiter Ausschau nach Sara. Als hinter ihr das Gemurmel verstummte, drehte sie sich um und fühlte sich, als würde ihr Innerstes zu Eis gefrieren. Viktor war gerade durch die breite Tür getreten und er sah einfach umwerfend aus. Doch das war es nicht, was sie so bestürzte. An seinem Arm lächelte eine rothaarige Schönheit in einem unglaublichen, smaragdgrünen Kleid. Christy musste zweimal hinsehen, ehe ihr klar wurde, was sie da vor sich sah. Als Sara Christy entdeckte, winkte sie ihr mit der freien Hand zu doch Christy konnte sich nicht rühren. Sie wusste, dass sämtliche Blicke auf diese Szene gerichtet waren und kratzte alles an Selbstbeherrschung zusammen was sie finden konnte. Dann raffte sie ihr Kleid und steuerte den Tisch an, auf dem die Bowle stand. Hoffentlich war auch ohne die Weasleyzwillinge Verlass auf den Erfindungsreichtum der Schüler. Sie nahm sich einen Becher mit Bowle und wurde nicht enttäuscht als sie das Brennen des Alkohols spürte, mit dem sie versetzt war. Sie leerte ihren Becher in einem Zug und füllte ihn nach. _Prima, Christy. Bald hast du zu deinem Viktorproblem auch noch ein Alkoholproblem._

Ihre Gedanken rasten und sie versuchte, zu verstehen was in ihrer besten Freundin vorgehen musste, um sie so zu hintergehen. Saras merkwürdiges Verhalten der letzten Tage ergab auf einmal Sinn und auch, dass sie eben verschwunden war. Die Musik erklang und die Paare begannen zu tanzen. Christy zog sich zurück an den Rand der Tanzfläche. Ihr war jetzt wirklich nicht nach Party zumute aber verschwinden konnte sie jetzt natürlich auch nicht, ohne dass es Gerede geben würde. Sie musste Haltung waren. Wie von selbst suchten ihre Augen nach Sara und Viktor und als sie die beiden entdeckte, konnte sie den Blick nicht mehr abwenden. Viktor in diesem Aufzug war einfach… _verdammt sexy_. Sie ertappte sich bei dem Gedanken daran, dass er sie an Saras Stelle im Arm hielt und herum wirbelte. Doch diese Möglichkeit hatte sie sich selbst verbaut und auf einmal wurde ihr klar, was für einen riesigen Fehler sie gemacht hatte. Ein Leben ohne Viktor erschien ihr auf einmal nicht bloß sinnfrei sondern nahezu unmöglich. Aber wie sollte sie es anstellen, dass er ihr zuhörte und ihr noch eine Chance gab? Panik kroch in ihr hoch und sie bekam schreckliche Angst, dass er sie abweisen würde, wenn sie sich ihm näherte. Ihr Zorn und ihre Enttäuschung über Saras Verrat ebbte ein wenig ab aber es reichte aus, um sich wütend abzuwenden als Sara in ihre Richtung schaute. Sie füllte ihren Becher erneut auf und setzte sich dann an einen der dutzenden Tische, die an Stelle der Haustische in der großen Halle standen.

Eine Handvoll Jungs trauten sich wahrhaftig, sie um einen Tanz zu bitten aber sie verscheuchte sie mit einer Handbewegung und einem eisigen Blick aus den blauen Augen.

Als das Auftaktstück vorbei war, zerstreuten sich die tanzenden Paare und Christy sah Sara auf sich zu kommen. Hinter ihr, mit ein paar Schritten Abstand, ging Viktor. Er mied es, ihr direkt ins Gesicht zu schauen setzte sich aber trotzdem ihr gegenüber hin. Ungläubig starrte Christy ihn an. War das sein verdammter Ernst? Er fragte ihre beste Freundin um ein Date für den Ball anstatt sie und besaß dann die Frechheit, sich ihr vor die Nase zu setzen? Kurz flammte die Wut wieder auf aber Christy schluckte sie mühsam hinunter. Wenn sie wirklich wieder glücklich werden wollte, musste sie es jetzt in Angriff nehmen. Sara sah, wie die Entschlossenheit in ihren Augen aufblitzte. Das war ihr Stichwort. Sie erhob sich und ehe einer von beiden etwas sagen konnte, hatte sie sich entschuldigt und war zu den paar anderen Ravenclaws die geblieben waren, verschwunden. Christy sammelte all ihren Mut zusammen und sah Viktor offen ins Gesicht. Ihr war schwindelig und daran war nicht bloß die versetzte Bowle schuld.

"Also dann. Hast du Lust, zu tanzen, Viktor?"


End file.
